he estado esperando por este momento
by bustercall
Summary: aun cuando en su contra estén sus amigos cercanos, sus posiciones sociales, sus reputaciones y muchos mas, ambos lucharan por mantener su secreto y estar juntos ¿pero por cuanto tiempo esto lograra ser asi? ...¿que siento cada que me llamas por mi nombre? que hasta mi nombre se escucha especial ...Issei x Sona
1. nuestro secreto

**aun cuando en su contra estén sus amigos cercanos, sus posiciones sociales, sus reputaciones y muchos mas, ambos lucharan por mantener su secreto y estar juntos ¿pero por cuanto tiempo esto lograra ser asi? ¿ _que siento cada que me llamas por mi nombre? que hasta mi nombre se escucha especial_ ... Issei x Sona**

 **descargo de responsabilidad, sigo pensando que las mejores tetas del anime las tiene Akeno Himejima y que el café americano es Ambrosia, con esto me limpio las manos**

 **He estado esperando por este momento**

 **capitulo 1 - nuestro secreto**

-en serio, este ha sido un periodo escolar bastante loco…-

Bufaba uno de los pocos hombres afortunados que había logrado llegar a una academia que recientemente había pasado a ser un lugar de educación femenina a una mixta, eran contados los hombres que habían sido recibidos, era difícil creer que las políticas de la escuela se hubiesen torcido de tal manera en su momento, pero de eso ya habían sido seis meses, solo el tiempo daría la razón sobre si el cambio de las políticas de admisión habían sido las correctas

-¡tú que hablas bastardo!..-

-¡si!¡tú quien tiene el privilegio de andar junto a las dos grandes Onee samas de lugar te pretendes hacer el filosófico!¡no nos jodas!...-

Quizás, solo quizás, no había sido el cambio de políticas más correcto, o al menos lo pudo haber sido de estudiar un poco mejor el perfil de los estudiantes varones que se habían presentado a registrarse, puesto que muchos de esos hombres solo tenían un objetivo al entrar a ese lugar

Entrar al paraíso perdido que era ese lugar donde las mujeres más bellas llevaban su dia a dia

En efecto, ese lugar era conocido por la belleza resplandeciente de las chicas que desempeñaban su vida escolar ahí, no solo eso, el hecho de que solo unos cuantos hombres hubiesen podido entrar era como decir que ellos beberían de la ambrosia de los dioses, que eran benditos entre muchos

Un concepto algo divertido para un lugar que estaba dirigido por demonios

-¡no solo eso, también siempre te esta siguiendo la linda Asia san!...- gritaba el calvo orejón con ojeras y lágrimas en sus ojos ante tales injusticias

-¡también esta Xenovia san e Irina san, tu bastardo hijo de puta!...- quien secundaba era un tipo de cabello negro y gafas grandes y resplandecientes

De nuevo, entre ambos se tiraban a tratar de golpear al afortunado sujeto de turno, Hyodo Issei, pudiese que el se llevase la corona como el rey pervertido de la academia, el máximo jerarca entre los tres pervertidos

Sin embargo su reputación en ese lugar había cambiado desde hacía varios meses, más precisamente cuando fue asesinado por su novia y convertido en un demonio del Clan Gremory, un evento radical que le mostro al castaño el mundo tras el paraíso de chicas hermosas que el consideraba perfecto, obviamente esto era ajeno a los ojos del resto de los estudiantes a excepción de algunos cuantos involucrados en el lugar, demonios de otros clanes o simplemente humanos dotados de algunos recursos o que tenían cabida en el mundo sobre natural

En efecto, el habia pasado de ser el degenerado pervertido, voyeur obsesionado con las tetas para pasar a ser el perverso violador de las grandes bellezas del lugar, aquél que había logrado sodomizar y unir en un perverso harem a las mas deseadas mujeres del lugar, esa era una de las tantas razones por las cuales el cuerpo de estudiantes ya había armado una serie de campañas para lograr la expulsión del castaño si no es que al menos su ejecución publica en medio del patio de atletismo

Nadie sabía que el era el Sekiryuutei, miembro estrella de clan Gremory y presumiblemente a los ojos de la infancia del inframundo, un jodido superhéroe así que con todo el pesar del mundo, el concejo estudiantil tenía que rechazar esas proposiciones y tratar de frenar tanto como fuese posible los intentos de homicidio en contra del peli castaño

-¡ya cállense bastardos!...- gritaba el miembro estrella del lugar con una vena punzante en su frente -…¡me importa un comino si creen que eso es así o no!...- era cierto, el no estaba precisamente muy agradecido de su reputación ante la vista humana de ese lugar, pero el lo entendía, no era fácil explicar como un gusano como el había logrado acercarse a tantas mujeres y no salir humillado en el intento

Aun así, seguía siendo bastante fastidioso, era cierto, el era un degenerado con la firma mas alta en el tema, pero el había logrado cambiar bastante desde el momento en que ingreso a su segundo año hasta ahora, las duras pero memorables experiencias a lo largo de su vida como demonio le habían hecho comprender las cosas de otra manera, el realmente ya no sentía ganas de estar espiando a cada dos por tres

-además perdedores, si estamos acá reunidos hoy, es porque tengo algo especial para observar…-

Pero, por el bien de su fachada, el tenía que seguir pretendiendo ser el mismo pervertido sin remedio

Ante esa propuesta, ambos perdedores extra se agolpaban entre si mirando a su ídolo

-¡¿algo especial?!...-

El castaño cerraba sus ojos posando su mano en su mentón tratando de lucir tan intelectual y genial al mismo tiempo logrando así la admiración de los dos perdedores ante el

-así es, verán, se que desde siempre hemos estado espiando al grupo de Kendo desde el agujero en el closet, ¿pero que me dirían si encontré la forma de espiarlas desde la ducha?...-

Los corazones de los dos perdedores se detuvieron ahí mismo

-imposible…-

-¿el verdadero paraíso?...-

El castaño ahora abría sus ojos de golpe, mirando con fuerte convicción a sus amigos

-así es, he encontrado una manera de espiar a través de las duchas a las chicas de Kendo, es algo complicado, pero les prometo, que nosotros veremos oppais y traseros en todo su esplendor-

Ambos asentían y aplaudían como focas con retraso mental, ese era uno de los momentos que estaban esperando

-¿esto sera igual que "la tarde del ocaso"?...- preguntaba Matsuda con genuino interés…-

-si, hemos de reconocer, que lo de esa ocasión fue demasiado épico Issei sensei…-

El castaño palidecía levemente al recordar el evento que lo convirtió a el en el mentor de aquellos idiotas, un dia de ensueño para el par de perdedores, pero uno de los días mas duros por los cuales tuvo que pasar el castaño

-algo así, esta vez, no habrán contratiempos ni fallas como en esa ocasión…- Issei se señalaba con el dedo a si mismo desafiante y triunfal -…esta vez, todo ira a la perfección…-

En efecto, en la escuela uno de los momentos mas deplorados de todo los tiempos había sido la conocida "tarde del ocaso" un dia oscuro para el cuerpo estudiantil, más precisamente para el concejo estudiantil

-perfecto, ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?...-

-bien, haremos los siguiente…-

Issei explicaba el plan con extremo detalle, cada paso que daría cada uno, a que hora moverse, la maestría de tal ejecución era aclamada por sus dos compañeros, tanto, que no notaban que todo estaba perfectamente cuadrado, incluso parecía que algunas cosas pasarían a propósito, pero no tenían tiempo para pensar en eso por estar tratando de contener la brutal erección ante el premio prometido

Por su parte Issei en contra parte con la sonrisa triunfante en su rostro en lo más profundo de su mente solo podía soltar un suspiro cansado, eso definitivamente saldría mal, estaba planeado para que fuese así, Buchou, Akeno san, Asia y el resto definitivamente le darían la reprimenda de su vida, así como la gente del concejo estudiantil

Pero eso no importaba, era la única forma de tener el momento de intimidad que estaba esperando tener con su chica

…...

Mas alla, en un edificio aparte, en ese momento Tsubaki Shinra suspiraba de nuevo, el trabajo habitual no le molestaba, preparación de actas, revisión de presupuestos, cosas así eran cosas que eventualmente ayudaban al mejoramiento de la escuela, deber por el que ellos velaban, realmente ella podía decir que más alla de las cosas que tenía que hacer como Reina del Clan Sitri, el trabajo como la vice del concejo estudiante la llenaba, le hacía sentir bien

Sin embargo, parte de ese papel, se veía en detrimento con la labor actual, revisar y confirmar las quejas que habían contra el trio pervertido, al parecer, de nuevo las quejas eran masivas, muchas abogaban por la expulsión de los tres perdedores

Obviamente el que uno de ellos fuese el demonio mas fuerte de toda la escuela y así mismo la mano derecha de Rias Gremory hacia que esas peticiones fuesen descartadas, para evitar sospechas, tocaba mantener a los tres perdedores en el lugar

Aun así, para ella era extraño, Tsubaki realmente no conocía mucho sobre el sexo masculino, pero ella podía suponer a primera instancia, que Hyodo Issei al vivir en una casa con mujeres de extremado atractivo físico las cuales no acostumbraban a andar muy tapadas que digamos , deberían menguar levemente su deseo de ver cuerpos femeninos desnudos, según le contaba su Rey, Rias Gremory tenía la costumbre de dormir desnuda al igual que la reina Akeno Himejima, probablemente Asia Argento también hubiese tomado esa costumbre y según los últimos chismes, las tres dormían en la cama del castaño ¿acaso eso no era suficiente para bajarle a las ganas de espiar a las demás chicas?

En fin, cuestiones personales no eran un tema que ella debiese tocar, por ahora, suposiciones y demás descansarían en lo profundo de su mente, aun así, tocaba informar, y ella sabía que ese era un tema delicado

-Kaicho…- decía esta con tanta seriedad como podía pese a que le incomodaba molestar a su líder con ese tema -…debo informar que…-

-¿Hyodo está causando de nuevo problemas?...- preguntaba esta hoscamente sin quitar su mirada del documento que estaba arreglando de momento

-si, en efecto, otra mas para anotar al trio pervertido…- murmuro resignada la peli negra

SLAP

El golpe de las palmas de las manos de Sona Sitri caían pesadamente contra el escritorio, haciendo que Tsubaki se recogiese levemente por eso, en efecto, se podía observar de aquellos ojos violetas el evidente enojo que le causaba esa noticia, no, mas bien que ese trio de degenerados pudiesen seguir a sus anchas ultrajando la feminidad del lugar

En efecto, la razón por la que era tan renuente a darle noticias sobre el trio pervertido a la líder del Clan Sitri, era por el hecho de que ella ya no podía aguantar más a los mencionados, antes de que Issei se volviese demonio ella ya estaba firmando las actas de salida de ellos con extrema alegría, el saber que Rias lo había convertido a su realeza fue como un baldado de agua fría

La cosa seria menos drástica si Rias le tuviese bajo control, pero parecía que el ser tan blanda a la hora de tratar con sus sirvientes hacia que el castaño hiciese lo que quisiera

Si ella hubiese sido mas "firme" con sus castigos, quizás no hubiese ocurrido la "tarde del ocaso" momento donde realmente el concejo estudiantil se había visto bastante vulnerado, razón por la cual ahora todas las miembros femeninas del concejo estudiantil debían utilizar leggin negro debajo de su falda

Y no se le podía decir nada puesto que el ahora era un jodido héroe en el inframundo, mostrándole esa imagen a los niños de que ser pervertido estaba bien

Mas pensamientos como esos rondaban en la mente de la Reina Sitri, suspirando, ella entendía que su líder realmente odiaba a esos tres sujetos pero que pese a eso, no podía hacer nada para sacarlos de la escuela

-solo pásame las quejas, yo las firmo…-

Sin mas que decir, Tsubaki le pasaba la enorme pila de papeles a su líder, esta de la frustración los tomaba si quiera sin leerlos, simplemente firmando el aceptado, aceptado, aceptado, aceptado, pensando con sumo detenimiento que excusa se inventaría ahora para poner en el memorando que se pondría en el tabloide de información, explicando que a esos tres, nadie los podía tocar

Durante unos segundos Tsubaki pensó que sería lindo poder lavarles el cerebro a Matsuda y Motohama para que pareciesen zombies en vida, harían mucho menos daño, pero Sona con todo su profesionalismo y madurez, decía que era deber de ellas velar por los humanos, no manipularlos

Ella realmente admiraba el temple de su líder, si bien ella tenía el poder para borrar a ambos sujetos y hacer que su existencia desapareciese de la mente de las demás estudiantes, mantenía ese perfil tan ejemplar y recto de que las reglas eran las reglas y tenían que ser respetadas por sobre todas las cosas

Mientras tanto Sona Sitri firmaba y firmaba con un intenso deseo de rascarse la cabeza, levantarse, apuntar a esa pila de papeles e incinerarla o en defecto con su magia particular, hacer que esas formas terminasen flotando en el océano indico, la situación se estaba haciendo insostenible, tarde o temprano se tendrían que tomar medidas drásticas contra Issei y sus amigos si seguían espiando y robando ropa interior

Solto un suspiro cansado por lo bajo, imperceptible para su mano derecha

Pensar que ella dependía de tales artimañas, y que en unos cuantos minutos vendría una de las mas drásticas como la deplorable "tarde de del ocaso"

Pero no había otra manera, no para ella, y el lo entendía

…...

Tras unas cuantos minutos moviéndose a rastras, saltándose unas clases en específicos, ahora los tres pervertidos se encontraban arrastrándose bajo una pared de madera que estaba venciéndose en la parte posterior de las graderías del dojo de Kendo, debajo de estas, era un elemento hueco con nada mas la estructura que mantenía firme la madera para que las aprendices se sentaran a observar los combates

El lugar perfecto para empezar la incursión

-vaya, nunca antes había notado esa apertura…- murmuraba Matsuda mirando con cierto detalle el pedazo de madera podrido que había sido suficiente para que ambos entrasen

-si, es extraño…- murmuraba el calvo mirando con interés el trozo de madera -…se ve como si hubiese sido mojado durante bastante tiempo…-

Issei palidecía, era obvio que ellos no descubrirían la verdad, pero entre menos sospechasen, seria mejor

-¿no creen que pueden observar la condición del tablón en otra condición?...- susurraba el por lo bajo -… si lo han olvidado, estamos en terreno apache, es aquí si sabremos si somos dignos de la ambrosia, o si simplemente nos arrastraremos por el piso…-

Ambos pervertidos asentían, la primera parte de la tarea estaba hecha, ósea ya estaban en el templo, ahora, tocaba espera a llegar al altar, las duchas del club, entonces, ahí fue cuando recordaron como iba la siguiente parte del plan

-bien, señores, ya saben, debemos esperar a que este enfrentamiento termine, tras eso, todas las chicas deben ir al cuarto de las duchas…- los dos pervertidos asentían -… ahí es cuando podremos dirigirnos a los closets que están al fondo, al lado del almacén…-

Tanto el calvo como el cuatro ojos aun no podían terminar de creer toda la información que había obtenido Issei, el agujero por donde espiaban los vestidores, lo habían encontrado por pura casualidad en el pasado, ¿Cómo era que el reconocía perfectamente el lugar ahora? No importaba realmente, lo que importaba, es que ahora verían las enormes Oppais de Murayama y el trasero de Katase en vivo y en directo, sin ropa, tal como dios las trajo al mundo, se conformaban con pensar, que el maestro que logro la mejor meta pervertida de la escuela tenía mucho más para mostrar

-KKKYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Los golpes de los shinais cesaban en ese momento, haciendo que las kouhais del lugar aplaudiesen en señal de conclusión del entrenamiento, había sido una jornada dura de trabajo, y muchas realmente querían un refrescante baño para despegarse de la sensación de sudor

Los corazones de los tres pervertidos latían furiosamente, la cosa estaba yendo bastante bien hasta ahora

Tras unas cuantas ordenes de las capitanas, todas las chicas iban entrando a los vestidores, tras los cuales se encontraban las duchas, al cerrarse la puerta de los vestidores, los tres aprovecharon para salir del lugar corriendo a paso ninja hacia la entrada del almacén, donde se encontraban unos casilleros especiales, grandes, para guardar colchonetas de protección y demás

PAAFFFF

Tan pronto llegaban los tres, se encerraban de golpe al closet, habían cruzado medio dojo de manera infraganti hasta llegar a ese lugar, ese recorrido pudo ser el terreno perfecto para ser descubiertos y ejecutados, pero ahora, estaban a salvo, y como si fuera canto de sirena, se podía escuchar cómo se prendían las duchas al otro lado del muro

-¡dios, estamos tan cerca!...- exclamaba susurrante Matsuda, sintiendo la sangre escurrir de su nariz

-el terreno de los dioses, tanto sacrificio finalmente valió la pena…- secundaba Motohama llorando a moco tendido, se podía escuchar las charlas entre ellas junto al agua cayendo por sus cuerpos, sin embargo, aun no podían ver nada

-shhh…-

Silenciaba Issei, a falta de iluminación, palpaba delicadamente el interior del locker, sintiendo una protuberancia, supo que había encontrado la pista que estaba buscando, haciendo leve fuerza en este, desprendió el pedazo de lámina, justo, para que por ahí entrase el aroma del agua enjabonada, tras el pedazo de muro semi perforado que había quedado

Exaltados, los dos pervertidos principales se empujaban entre ellos mirando furiosamente excitados a través del agujero donde se podía vislumbrar cada detalle dé cada cuerpo en primera fila, sin nada de ropa que las tapase

En efecto, era el premio máximo, mirar a las chicas ducharse, desnudas, despreocupadas, indefensas, quizás la única oportunidad en su vida de ver al género femenino en todo su esplendor, Issei por su parte lo dejaba ser, ya que estaba a oscuras y ellos prácticamente estaban en otro mundo, se limitó a soltar un suspiro, pasando su mano por su cabeza, abrir esas aperturas había sido un trabajo bastante difícil, ahora solo quedaba esperar a que ellas se terminasen de duchar

Tras unos cuantos segundos, las llaves comenzaban a apagarse, las primeras chicas ya se comenzaban a tapar de nuevo con sus toallas, quizás, ahora si, el ruido que se generase del locker sería suficiente para ser atrapados

Issei, aprovechando la distracción de sus compañeros, golpeaba con fuerza el locker

-¡maldición!...- grito el castaño bastante fuerte, alertando a sus compañeros a quienes casi se les sale el corazón por la boca

-Issei, ¿Qué estás haciendo?...- preguntaba Matsuda asustado, viendo como el ruido había alertado a las chicas al otro lado del muro

-mi pierna, me cayó una pesa encima en mi pierna…- decía este sobándose la rodilla

-¿habían pesas en este lugar?...- preguntaba el otro asustado, en efecto, rápidamente todas las miradas se dirigieron al hoyo en la pared

-¡chicas, hay alguien espiándonos mientras nos duchamos!...-

Se había desatado el pandemonio, quizás decir eso era poco, para el trio pervertido ahora solo había una delgada línea de tiempo entre la vida y la muerte, rápidamente en igualdad a otras ocasiones en el pasado, el calvo y el cuatro ojos salían disparados como alma que era perseguida por el diablo, dejando al herido de guerra en el lugar, ya era costumbre dejar a Issei a que se llevase el peso de la culpa de la lujuria virginal de ese par

En efecto, el castaño no podía correr en ese momento, o si no , todo el esfuerzo se iría al traste

-cielos, pensar que llame a ese par de indeseables un tiempo mis mejores amigos…-

Parecía otra vida cuando el realmente disfrutaba de la compañía de ambos, pero tras tantas traiciones de ambos cada que eran descubiertos y con la cercanía que el tenía con la gente de su clan, el duo pervertido paso a ser mejor percibido por el como un medio para un fin

Si, era lo mejor, solo eso hacía que siguiesen siendo de importancia para el, las herramientas por excelencia para mantener su más oscuro secreto por así decirle

El portazo de la puerta del almacén sonaba, en efecto, era hora de la ejecución

-vamos, espero que el que recién salgan del baño haga que solo me tomen entre varias para llevarme ante Kaicho y los demás…- murmuraba el castaño dejándose caer de espalda al locker, para su desgracia, si bien las chicas estaban tapadas con sus toallas, también tenían shinais y bakkun en sus manos

-¡con que eras tu Hyodo!...- exclamaba la capitana de cabello castaño mirando con desprecio al mencionado

-¡bastardo hijo de puta!¡hoy si te pasaste de la raya!...- su compañera no escatimaba en intensiones asesinas

Si, era como lo decía Katase, una cosa era espiarlas cuando se estaban cambiando, pero en ese momento, habían sido vistas en toda su intimidad, esa era la máxima ofensa para cualquier persona

-esto me va a doler…- murmuro el por lo bajo, preparándose para la mayor golpiza de su vida a manos del cuerpo humano del lugar

 _Sigo creyendo que esta clase de situaciones no valen la pena_

Murmuraba el dragón rojo, el sabía que el daño que causaban esas niñas no sería suficiente para afectar a Issei a esas alturas de su vida y de su poder, pero no dejaba de ser molesto

-¡en la cara noooo!

STAP STAP STAP STAP STAP STAP STAP STAP STAP STAP STAP STAP STAP STAP STAP STAP STAP STAP STAP STAP STAP STAP STAP STAP STAP STAP STAP STAP STAP STAP STAP STAP STAP STAP STAP STAP STAP STAP STAP STAP STAP STAP

...

El dia parecía transcurrir en extrema normalidad, era cierto que recientemente se había terminado de arreglar los problemas que tenían relación con el degenerado trio pervertido del lugar, por lo cual, ahora solo era seguir revisando presupuestos, con suerte, el fondo estudiantil tendría una parte extra para el arreglo de ciertos equipos que estaban dañados, como aires acondicionados y demás, el verano estaba cerca y sería bastante agradable no estar cocinándose al baño maria en las tardes

Esos eran los pensamientos que rondaban la mente de la presidenta del concejo estudiantil, meditabunda, cruzada de piernas apoyada sobre su escritorio ,recostando cansada su mentón contra su muñeca mirando con desinterés con todos los informes revisados y demás, ya era cuestión de pasarle eso al director y su trabajo terminaba ahí

Pensar que alguna vez sus preocupaciones terminaban cuando estos papeles dejaban su despacho, la vida realmente era una ruleta bastante desastrosa

A esas horas el club de Kendo debería haber terminado sus actividades, faltarían pocos minutos para que el nuevo desastre llegase a su salón

Los pasos corriendo que se escuchaban a lo lejos, auguraban, que en efecto todo estaba marchando al pie de la letra

-¡Kaicho!...- de un portazo, Momo abría la puerta con real enojo en su mirada -…¡Hyodo Issei fue descubierto espiando a las chicas del club de Kendo mientras se duchaban ¡mientras se duchaban!...-

La líder del concejo estudiantil se levantaba de su asiento, acomodándose sus lentes

-¡¿Dónde se encuentra Hyodo en este momento?!...-

-lo tienen amarrado y golpeado en el patio del dojo…- respondía la peli blanca enojada -… Kaicho, se que la violencia no está permitida, pero esto que ha hecho ese sujeto ya es demasiado ruin, quisiera que la sanción disciplinaria contra el sea contundente…-

-si, en efecto, yo también lo creo…- respondía la oji violeta manteniendo su perfil profesional -… vamos a donde esta el, avisa a Rias que su peón ahora si se pasó de la raya…-

-entendido…-

Tras desaparecer la chica de cabello blanco, Sona Sitri se mantenía firme, con un gesto como pocas veces podía vérsele, este solo podía denotar enojo y fastidio, sin embargo, al verse totalmente sola, se limitó a posar su mano en su frente, realmente esto ya la estaba cansando

-rayos, no es justo…-

Murmuraba por lo bajo, era cierto, no era justo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, que ese degenerado estuviese haciendo tales estupideces, no era justo en ningún sentido, pero no podía dejarse caer, todo tenía que seguir tal como se había acordado, en esta ocasión, las reglas estaban al favor de ambos

Respirando hondamente, ella recuperaba su temple, tenía que ir a confrontar a su mejor amiga, al sequito de esta, prepararlas para que castigasen a Hyodo Issei en forma y como ella sabía que su amiga no haría nada destacable, ella misma se encargaría de hacerlo

Era el momento que ambos estaban esperando, algo que ambos habían preparado con sumo cuidado

...

Tras unos minutos, se podía decir que empezaba el juicio público, al menos algo de piedad se tendría con el acusado

-¡¿Por qué no nos dejan entrar a ver como muelen a ese miserable!...- gritaba Murayama molesta, confrontando a la gente del concejo estudiantil

-lo siento, Kaicho y los demás representantes del cuerpo estudiantil se encargaran de aplicar las medidas correspondientes contra Hyodo…-

-¡de eso nada!...- la chica de cabello rosa daba un paso violento, creyendo que con eso podía intimidar a los miembros que hacían de guardia en el mismo dojo de ellas -…¡nosotras fuimos las directas afectadas!...-

-ustedes golpearon frenéticamente a ese sujeto hasta dejarlo medio muerto…- comenzaba Saji quien también estaba haciendo guardia a las afueras del dojo -…por la gravedad de la ofensa contra ustedes, no se les aplicara ninguna sanción disciplinaria por el uso agravado de la violencia, pero, solo eso, el resto queda en nuestras manos…-

-pero…-

-lo siento, no hay nada más que decir…- cortaba el rubio, haciendo que ambas chicas lo mirasen con recelo para luego retirarsen, tras eso el portador de Vvitra desviaba su mirada al bosque, levemente aburrido

-ahora si te pasaste de la raya Hyodo…- murmuro este por lo bajo, de manera imperceptible para sus amigas

Ya adentro del dojo, el ambiente era pesado, Issei estando atado de manos por parte de sus captoras se encontraba amarrado a una columna, con algunos leves hematomas debido a la fuerza con la que lo habían golpeado, de seguir siendo humano quizás no hubiese visto otro amanecer de nuevo

Poco o nada le importaba eso a el

El sabía que iban a llamar a su ama y probablemente a Akeno también, lo que no esperaba es que lo desfilaran frente a todos sus compañeros de clan, viéndolo en esa posición tan penosa, la mirada inquisidora en algunos de ellos realmente se podía sentir sin ningún disimulo

 _Joder, prometiste que solo Buchou y Akeno san vendrían a verme así_

Pensaba el castaño por lo bajo, frente a el, la presidenta del concejo estudiantil y su mano derecha no escatimaban recelo en su mirada, no era para menos

-ahora si te pasaste de la raya Hyodo Issei…- comenzaba Tsubaki revisando una serie de informes que tenía en un folder -… hasta ahora, solo había sido espiar a las chicas en su vestidor, pero esto, esto de espiarlas en la ducha, metiéndote a rastras en el dojo, aplica para una sanción severa…-

-Issei, tengo que decir que esta vez estoy realmente decepcionada…- esta vez quien hablaba era la misma Rias, la ídolo y líder del castaño, cruzada de brazos, destacando su busto de manera ridícula para la situación -…¿usaste tus poderes para arrastrarte hasta el almacen?-

-para nada…- contestaba el acusado con nerviosismo en su voz -…el trozo de madera podrida y demás los note cuando espiaba en el pasado…-

-Issei san, ¿Por qué haces cosas así estando nosotras en casa?...-

 _Vamos, ¿Por qué tenían que traer a Asia? Su mirada decepcionada duele mas que las lanzas de luz, rayos_

-je, no es mi culpa, soy un hombre de libido caliente que no puede dejar pasar una buena oportunidad cuando se le aparece…-

-eso dices, y no nos has puesto un solo dedo encima a ninguna de nosotras…- por primera vez en toda su vida alguien escuchaba a Xenovia expresarse con esa clase de palabras, no era para menos, si bien las miembro femeninas del club de ocultismo eran bastante resagadas con el tema respecto a concretar el amor, no era difícil deducir que ese era el pensamiento colectivo, teniendo mujeres que mataban por el y se ponía a hacer tales bajezas ya en ese punto tan ridículas

-esto ya se esta saliendo de control Rias…- quien tomaba la palabra cortando el ambiente era la presi del concejo estudiantil -… como entenderas, la reincidencia en esta clase de violaciones al reglamento estudiantil ya hubiesen hecho que pudiésemos echar a Hyodo a patadas de esta escuela…-

-lo se…- comenzaba Rias apenada, avergonzada por el comportamiento de su mejor ficha -…pensé que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo entrenándolo, pero por más que trato, es imposible curar su perversión…-

 _Bueno, eso no es tan cierto Buchou_

-si se trata de curarlo o no, no es un asunto mío, pero simplemente ya no puedo permitir que este degenerado enfermo parasito sexual siga haciendo de las suyas en este lugar…- el veneno en las palabras de la líder de Sitri era evidente, tanto que los miembros mas relajados del sequito de Rias sentían la presión de sus palabras

-oi oi ¿eso no es un tanto fuerte Kaicho?...-

Si bien las palabras nerviosas de Issei podían carcomerle los nervios a cualquiera en ese momento, nadie espero que la peli negra lo tomase del cuello de su camisa, llevándolo a que la viera a los ojos, lo que percibió el castaño a golpe de rostro, fue una mirada llena de desprecio, repugnancia, la inclemente mirada de odio de la líder del concejo estudiantil, era gracioso pensar que incluso el maquillaje en sus ojos resaltaba tal expresión

-mira gusano, me tienes totalmente harta de todas tus estupideces infantiles ¿espiar chicas en el baño? ¿Crees que sigues siendo un niño pequeño? Ya madura Hyodo basura infeliz, la única razón por la que sigues estudiando en este lugar, es porque eres una de las piezas más importantes de Rias así como un elemento importante de poder armado del inframundo…-

Ahora ella con mas agresividad alzaba el cuello de la camisa de este, apretando sus puños fuertemente mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos, tan cerca que el vapor de su aliento golpeaba furiosamente la nariz del indefenso dragón

-pero eso no quiere decir, que te dejare humillar a las mujeres de este lugar simplemente porque Rias y las demás no te enseñaron a respetar a una mujer, no dejare que vuelvas a hacer una estupidez como la de hace tiempo, créeme que esta vez tendrás la reprimenda que te mereces, incluso si tengo que aplicarla yo misma-

Todos los presentes estaban impactados ante tales palabras, incluso Tsubaki no creía lo que acababa de ver, ella sabía que la paciencia de su líder estaba a punto de terminar, pero al parecer, en realidad esta había terminado hacía tiempo

-¡lo siento Sona, pero eso ultimo no lo puedo condonar!...- exclamaba Rias molesta ante el ultimo comentario -…¡es cierto, Issei ha tenido una conducta bastante reprochable, pero es mi sirviente, es mi obligación reprenderlo adecuadamente!...-

-lo siento Rias, pero primero que todo, soy la presidenta del concejo estudiantil, e Issei ha roto una regla de la escuela, por lo que esto queda directamente bajo mi autoridad, tu solo eres la líder del club de ocultismo, actividad extracurricular a la que el pertenece, en la escuela hasta ahí se limita tu autoridad, le pedí a Momo que te avisara, por que tendré al señor aquí presente haciendo una serie de trabajos especiales como castigo por eso, no lo veras en la casa por un tiempo…-

Rias obviamente se sentía ofendida ante tales palabras

-¡¿desde cuándo tu autoridad se extiende mas alla del horario estudiantil siendo así, presidenta del concejo estudiantil?!...-

La peli negra sacaba un documento del inframundo de su folder

-desde el momento en el que se estableció que Issei estaba fuera de control con su estúpida perversión, tengo una carta de permisión firmada por mi hermana y por tu hermano que me dan la potestad de tomar las decisiones que crea necesarias…-

Asustada por eso, Rias arrancaba esa carta violentamente de las manos de Sona, leyéndola incrédula, casi sin poder creerlo, pero en efecto, parecía ser así

-¡imposible!¡¿Por qué Onii sama firmaría algo así?!...-

-porque incluso para el, quedo demostrado que tu no eres lo suficientemente madura como para tratar de corregir a un sirviente fuera de control, me tomare la libertad de aplicar el castigo que mejor me parezca, eso es todo, retírate…-

-¡pero!...- Rias trataba de refutar, incomoda ante esa falta de autoridad de ella

-¡ya dije lo que tenía que decir, retírate ahora!...- interrumpía esta sin si quiera voltear a observar, tomando el folder con el expediente de Issei, pasándoselo a Tsubaki

La expresión de descontento y de desconcierto de Rias quedaría grabada en la mente del castaño para siempre

-esta es una ofensa que no pasare por alto Sona…-

La peli negra se giraba para mirar con enojo a su amiga de toda la vida

-me parece divertido, yo no he pasado por alto lo que ocurrió la tarde del ocaso…-

Por más que quería, Rias no pudo replicar ese argumento, en efecto, las modificaciones del uniforme femenino del concejo estudiantil parecieron ser unas medidas muy mínimas para lo ocurrido en esa ocasión

-retirémonos…- fue lo último que dijo Rias a sus súbditos en ese dojo, siendo la primera en salir, mientras que el resto le dedicaba una mirada triste a su pervertido héroe, nadie lo quería dejar ahí, pero en efecto Sona Sitri tenía la razón con todo

Cuando finalmente se habían ido, aprovechando el momento de distracción de ambas miembros del concejo, el castaño no pudo evitar mirar con reproche al piso, el que estuviese todo el clan ahí estaba fuera del plan, no quería que lo viesen de esa manera tan indeseable para cualquiera, sus pensamientos pudieron haberse seguido hundiendo en esa espiral, de no ser que el movimiento de su cuello le hizo percibir que había algo debajo del cuello de su camisa

-Tsubaki, desátalo, ire a avisarle al conserje que el tendrá una semana libre de trabajo…-

Tanto Issei como Tsubaki parpadearon varias veces, sin tener oportunidad de preguntar nada ya que la misma Sitri había salido del dojo casi sin avisar

Rápidamente la peli negra se recuperaba, mirando con desdén al castaño, dirigiéndose a la columna donde estaba atado, cortando el trapo liberándolo, al hacer eso el castaño caía al piso, al parecer sus piernas si habían recibido un buen castigo al final

-Gracias, Tsubak…-

-agradecería que no me volvieses a dirigir una sola palabra en tu vida Hyodo Issei…-

El ambiente del lugar se hacia pesado, mucho mas que antes, era oficial, ahora el si era en definitiva el peor enemigo de todas las mujeres de la escuela, la vice del concejo estudiantil miraba con desprecio al sujeto que estaba de rodillas de espalda a ella dando una verdadera impresión de arrepentimiento y de resignación

Mientras tanto el castaño en efecto se sentía mal, pero había podido sacar el objeto que estaba dentro del cuello de su camisa mientras se levantaba del suelo, aprovechando que estaba de espaldas a su única vigilante le dio un rápido vistazo a lo que parecía ser un trozo de papel, el mensaje de este fue suficiente para que la mirada de el se relajase, al parecer, incluso a ella se le podían salir algunas cosas de las manos, no imaginaba como debía estarse sintiendo en ese momento, entendía el que hubiese salido corriendo de ese lugar tan pronto pudo hacerlo, un trozo de papel que contenía únicamente dos palabras

Lo siento

-no tienes que disculparte…- responde el en un susurro a nadie en específico, cerrando sus ojos con confianza, levantándose erigiéndose firme, respirando hondamente se recostaba contra la columna en la que hacia no menos de veinte segundos estaba atado, cruzado de brazos, esperando a que llegase el castigo en forma, Tsubaki había sido muy clara en que no le dirigiese la palabra y el entendía la razón, era mejor mantenerse en silencio

...

Tras caer mas la tarde, a punto de ocaso muerto, el castaño se encontraba de pie, en medio del salón del concejo estudiantil donde cada miembro del comité lo rodeaba en su mesa como si estuviese en un juicio

-¿esto no es un poco exagerado?...- Preguntaba Issei alzando sus muñecas, unos cordeles de plástico encantados lo sujetaban a manera de esposas -… no es como si me fuese a escapar o a atacar a nadie en este lugar…-

-contigo bestia cualquier precaución es poca…- respondía Yura de manera cortante

-ok, eso duele y duele mucho…- contestaba el castaño parado frente al escritorio de la líder Sitri

-Hyodo Issei, en lo que va de corrido en tu año escolar, has espiado a las chicas en los vestidores no menos de ¡DOSCIENTAS VECES!...- exclamaba la Sitri tosiendo levemente para continuar -… así mismo se han encontrado en tu casillero cerca de trescientas prendas íntimas de mujer, esto, ignorando las que son de Rias y demás, también se han revisado tus libros de texto y apuntes y todas las paginas tienen dibujos sugerentes si no es que páginas de revistas porno pegadas en ellas…- tras eso ella tomaba un celular de su mesa -… tu celular está lleno de videos e imágenes obscenas que…-

-oye ¡pero es mi celular!¡¿eso esta permitido?!¡Digo, son mis cosas personales!...-

-¡cualquier contenido pornográfico esta prohibido en esta escuela, sin importar si este esta guardado en tus objetos personales, si es así, lo mínimo seria que lo mantuvieses guardado mientras que estuvieses aca, pero pones esos videos a todo volumen en clases!-

Una gota de sudor caía por la cabeza de todos, eso ya era descaro

-bueno, ahí tienen un buen punto…-

La peli negra bufaba un suspiro, cerrando el expediente académico del enjuiciado

-…podíamos hacer una lista mas larga y detallada de las estupideces que haces que rompen con el reglamento, pero eso seria ir por lo redundante, claramente estas penas irían para expulsión, si no es que para una sanción disciplinaria que te acarrearía una mancha negra en tu curriculum vitae que te perseguiría hasta el ancianato…- tras eso la peli negra resignada reclinaba su cabeza entre sus manos -…cosas así serian lo que te pasaría de seguir siendo humano, pero ahora mismo eres un elemento clave de las fuerzas del inframundo, eres los ocho peones de Rias Gremory y así mismo eres una figura que ha presentado un gran servicio a los clanes de esta escuela, eso no me podría importar menos, realmente tengo ganas de sacarte a patadas de aca, pero tus logros no me lo permiten, por lo que pensé que lo mejor sería darte un pequeño escarmiento…-

Ahora ella sacaba un documento de otra carpeta

-con la autoridad que me fue concedida por los Dai Maous Lucifer y Leviathan, puedo propinarte un castigo mas certero, justo el que alguien como tu se merece, al menos desde la parte que no incurre a un castigo físico en forma…-

La peli negra se acomodaba sus gafas mirando prepotente al condenado

-Hyodo Issei, durante tres meses se te obligara a presentar servicio social al colegio como ayudante de cada club de la escuela, eso por las mañanas, por las tardes te encargaras de las labores de limpieza del lugar y no te podrás retirar ni irte a dormir hasta que no termines…-

Rápidamente Issei se ponía pálido ante eso

-oi oi, ¿toda la escuela? ¡Eso es imposible!...- exclamaba este asustado, eso era irreal

-no te preocupes, para un humano normal quizás si sería imposible, pero tu como demonio que eres no debes tener problema para esto, el incumplimiento de esto acarreara que incluso alguien como tu, pierda todos sus beneficios en el inframundo y así mismo que te pueda sacar de este lugar por la puerta trasera, no sin antes exponer esto ante toda la escuela como se debe…-

Las mujeres del concejo estudiantil sonreían triunfantes por eso, era cierto, como héroe del inframundo, no se le podía propinar un castigo certero a menos de que el incurriese en la negación de su castigo, por lo cual obligarlo a realizar una labor increíblemente tediosa y degradante parecía ser una excelente opción, ahora solo había una cuestión

-así es, de hecho, tienes demasiada suerte de que solo esta nimiedad sea tu castigo, pero ya que no podemos confiar en un animal como tu, yo misma me encargare de vigilarte desde el principio hasta el final de tu castigo…-

Esta vez el sorprendido no fue solo Issei, si no también todos los demás miembros del concejo

-oi Kaicho ¿estas segura de eso?...- Saji estaba preocupado, eso quería decir que prácticamente ella se llevaría parte del castigo de cierta manera

-Kaicho, estoy de acuerdo con Saji, si se trata de vigilar a este animal, nosotras gustosas podemos ofrecernos…- la preocupación de las demás era genuina, Issei cada vez mostraba en su rostro más desagrado y enfado, todo estaba planeado, era cierto, pero esto ya se estaba haciendo demasiado degradante

-se los pondré de esta manera ¿están seguras de querer pasar si quiera un solo segundo con este sujeto?...- La pregunta de Sona dejo de piedra a las chicas del lugar, muchas comenzaron a reclinar la cabeza -… eso supuse…- finalizo ella cerrando documentos y demás -…¿alguna objeción?...-

-ninguna…-

Contesto a duras penas el castaño, con un gesto de evidente molestia, casi depresión, esto no escapo a la vista de la líder de Sitri quien de manera imperceptible para sus compañeros dejaba escapar un gesto de dolor

-bien, si no es más, comenzaras esta misma noche con el dojo de Kendo, ¿querías divertirte en ese lugar no es así? Alégrate…- decía la líder Sitri con Sorna y una sonrisa divertida en su rostro mientras se levantaba de su asiento, tomando la delantera en dirección a la salida del lugar, con resignación, el dragon rojo la seguía con molestia en su rostro

-espere Kaicho…- exclamaba la torre de cabello azul -…permítanos acompañarla…-

-es cierto, no podemos dejarla sola con ese animal…-

Ya que estaba cerca de la salida, ninguna de las dos chicas pudo ver como su líder chasqueaba su lengua molesta

-ya dije que yo me encargaría de vigilar a este perro por mi cuenta…- respondía esta agreste, con real enojo esta vez

-¡por favor!¡insistimos!...-

Ella estaba frustrándose en verdad, si seguían insistiendo y ella negando, realmente parecería que ella quería estar a solas con el castaño, y eso era algo que ella no podía permitir si quiera que pasara por la mente de los demás

-está bien, acompáñenme durante un rato…- Las cejas del castaño se juntaban ante esa respuesta, eso solo quería decir que su castigo realmente seria fastidioso, al menos durante esa noche -… el resto retírense, los espero mañana a primera hora…-

...

Y así comenzaba lo que sería la primera noche de lo que sería probablemente el resto de su periodo estudiantil, al menos durante ese segundo año, era difícil creer que a la hora a la que estaría descansando tras haber cenado en casa de sus padres y amigos, recibiendo abrazos y cariños por parte de sus compañeras, el estaría con un trapeador en mano, pasando furiosamente este sobre el piso de madera del dojo de kendo, con tres mujeres vigilándolo en las gradas, Sona Sitri, Momo Hanakai y Tsubasa Yura, la líder de esta cruzada de piernas en la parte más alta de las gradas, cruzada de brazos, sin quitar la mirada del castigado

-sppufffff…-

La torre de cabello azul escupía despectivamente el suelo por donde había trapeado anteriormente el castaño

-¡Yura!...- exclamaba Momo molesta y asqueada ante tal arrebato de su compañera

\- no le veo el problema, sigo pensando que el castigo fue demasiado suave para esta escoria- respondía la peli azul a lo cual el castaño simplemente se limitaba a volver a limpiar, escondiendo sus ojos entre sus cabellos, ajeno a los comentarios despectivos de sus compañeras demonio

-jeh…- rezongaba el como una leve risa, el sabía que de haber seguido siendo el mismo pervertido y degenerado que era a inicio de su segundo curso, probablemente no hubiese terminado de manera diferente a la que estaba siendo tratado en ese momento

-spufff…-

Otro escupitajo volvía a aterrizar donde Issei recién había limpiado, esta vez el castaño lo ignoraba, siguiendo su recorrido de limpieza

-te falto ahí gusano…- señalaba la peli azul con su pie, sin miedo de señalar ya que su leggin negro le impedía mostrar mucho desde esa perspectiva, el castaño simplemente continuaba ignorándola, haciendo que ella se enojara en forma -¡¿eres sordo animal?!...-

El castaño finalmente reaccionaba ante el insulto, mirando a la peli azul con una sonrisa tonta

-vamos, ¿no es un tanto difícil limpiar una y otra vez el mismo lugar?...- decía este rascándose la cabeza -… siendo así, es mas fácil limpiar luego de que Yura san haya terminado de escupir todo lo que quiera…-

-¡no te pases de listo idiota!..- gritaba ella levantándose preparada para pelear

-¡ya basta!...- quien ordenaba era la líder de Sitri, sin cambiar de posición -… lo que dice el señor Hyodo es cierto, no puedo decir que no entiendo cómo te sientes Yura, pero trata de controlarte…-

La peli azul estrechaba su mirada

-entendido Kaicho…-

Tras eso Issei continuo limpiando, en silencio, al parecer esa noche no habría una comida digna para el

-joder, creo que ni si quiera habrá una comida para mi esta noche…- murmuraba el por lo bajo, era la primera vez que sentía el estrago del hambre en su sistema, seria fastidioso sentir ese vacío en el estómago mientras estaba trabajando

...

Finalmente su trabajo había terminado, al menos durante esa primera parte, el dojo relucía de limpio, algunas personas entusiastas incluso se atreverían a decir que se podría comer justo en el piso donde la prepotente torre había escupido anteriormente con tanto ánimo, no solo eso, en esa noche el castaño se había encargado de limpiar el equipamiento deportivo del lugar, sacudir colchonetas , organizar almacén, incluso había hecho el reemplazo de la pieza de madera por donde el y los otros dos imbéciles habían entrado a rastras además de tapar el agujero en la ducha por donde había espiado

Era poco pasada las dos de la mañana cuando el castaño finalmente caía rendido al suelo, sujetándose el estómago adolorido, el hambre era molesta, no se imaginaba como seria levantarse por la mañana sin un bocado en su boca

-vamos, ya termine por hoy ¿no tienen algo de comer?...-

La Sitri pasaba delante de sus súbditas

-agradece que puedes descansar unas horas antes de que empiecen las clases…- respondía esta despectivamente, a eso el castaño simplemente sonreía resignado, con una expresión derrotada en su rostro

-eso quiere decir que no… maldición…-

El cansancio era evidente a la vista

-¿ahora si te arrepientes de ser un zángano pervertido Hyodo?...- preguntaba Momo cruzada de brazos, un leve suspiro fue la única respuesta que obtuvo, el silencio gobernó ese lugar durante un largo rato

-¿Dónde voy a dormir?...- preguntaba este alzando levemente sus hombros aun con su mirada en el suelo -…¿tengo que hacerlo en el suelo?...-

-dormirás en el almacén, puedes usar alguna de las colchonetas que hay guardadas…- respondía la líder de Sitri al instante

-perfecto, me ire a dormir, hasta mañana…- contestaba este levantándose a duras penas, entrando al almacén, cerrando la puerta atrás de el, con una actitud serena como pocas veces se le veía

PPPAAFFFFFFF

Fue tal su actitud, que el portazo que casi tumba la pared hizo que se volcara el corazón de las tres presentes por el susto del momento

-este imbécil…- gruñía la peli azul, a punto de ir a reprender al dragón rojo, sin embargo, su líder se había adelantado, poniendo el candado en la puerta del almacén, dejando encerrado al mencionado

-su labor término por esta noche, les recomiendo que descansen adecuadamente, mañana será un día ocupado…- ordenaba la peli negra a sus dos súbditas

-¿Qué hara usted Kaicho?...- preguntaba Momo inquieta

-plantare algunos familiares e ire a dormir en la habitación de respaldo del concejo…- contestaba esta de manera directa, ambas chicas querían replicar, pero el cansancio les estaba ganando, no creían tener las ganas de hacer esa maratón durante varios días seguidos

-entendido…- contestaba Momo nerviosa

-Kaicho, por favor, tenga cuidado, ya sabemos de lo que es capaz esa bestia de Hyodo…-

Las dos se retiraban en un círculo mágico, permitiendo que Sona Sitri finalmente soltase un suspiro de alivio, no tenía mucho tiempo que perder, tenía que ir al edificio alterno del concejo y volver lo más rápido que pudiese y llevar al dojo lo que fuese necesario

....

Hacía ya un buen tiempo que Issei no tenía una noche tan mala para dormir, mas precisamente desde su entrenamiento con Tannin, era cierto que estaba en mejores condiciones que dormir sobre unas hojas mal puestas sobre tierra rocosa, pero al menos en esa montaña siempre hacia calor

-vamos, ¿Por qué tengo que tener tanto frio?¿no se supone que como parte dragón debería tener una piel mas gruesa?-

 _Puede que si, pero ya estas acostumbrado a dormir en medio de varios cuerpos femeninos, si no fuese por tu piel de dragón, probablemente el frio se te estaría atornillando profundamente hasta los huesos_

-podrías darme ánimos ¿no lo crees viejo amigo?...-

 _Estas en esta situación por este triste show que han montado ustedes dos, puedo decir que no es necesario animarte, tu mismo quisiste estar en este predicamento_

Issei bufaba un suspiro, girando de lado, recogiéndose a si mismo

-¿sabes que me cobrare esto con lo del oppai dragon verdad?...-

 _Puedes intentarlo si gustas compañero, pero ambos sabemos que hace mucho dejaste de ser el Oppai Dragon_

El castaño bufaba un suspiro divertido, era cierto, alguien finalmente lo había curado de esa obsesión que el tenía con el morbo, con las tetas enormes, tan sumido estaba en esos pensamientos y en el cansancio que lo dominaba que casi no noto el brillo mágico de color azul que se propagaba por el salón del almacén

Lo siguiente que sintió, fue como una cálida cobija era puesta sobre el, a la par que la mano que la soltaba paraba a descansar delicadamente en su mejilla, retirando unos cuantos cabellos rebeldes que no dejaban apreciar su rostro

-debes estar muy cansado Issei…-

Una sonrisa aparecía en la cara del chico, ese solo tacto hacia parecer que lo ocurrido durante aquel horrible dia era solo un mal sueño

-lo estoy…- contestaba el con una sonrisa que reflejaba alivio -… pero supongo que tu también lo estás…-

Una sonrisa se posaba en el rostro de la chica que había llegado a rescatarlo de su tormento

-si pero al menos yo ya comí…- decía ella, sacando de un pequeño morral un modesto bento, el aroma de la comida rápidamente lleno la habitación, haciendo que el hambre de Issei aumentase rápidamente, la salivación no demoro en hacerse presente, razón por la cual el se levantaba preparado a alimentarse, al abrir la tapa el golpe del aroma de la comida lo trajo a la vida, sin demora tomo los palillos para probar el primer bocado, el ruido de la comida pasando por su tráquea hizo eco por el desolado lugar donde solo estaba el, sentado cruzado de piernas, mientras su acompañante se sentaba delicadamente en la colchoneta sobre la que el descansaba, apoyándose sobre su mano, corriendo unos cuantos cabellos rebeldes que le tapaban la vista

La noche continua así, simplemente con el castaño comiendo con bastante satisfacción en su rostro, y su acompañante mirándolo con una sonrisa cariñosa

-gracias…- decía el castaño recostando la vasija vacía en el suelo, juntando sus manos en agradecimiento , el frio del lugar casi no parecía molestar, pese a que el aliento de ambos se reflejaba como un vapor

-me alegra que te haya gustado…-tras decir eso, ella se recogía levemente, abrazando sus rodillas alzándolas, con una mirada de pesar y de tristeza en su rostro, recostando su mentón en sus piernas, ella agradecía de una u otra manera los leggins que abrigaban sus piernas en ese momento -… es lo menos que podía hacer por ti, discúlpame, muchas cosas se salieron de control hoy…- continuaba ella desviando su mirada a otro lado -… que llegasen todos los demás miembros de tu clan, que Yura y Momo hubiesen sido así de groseras contigo, no quería que te vieses tan humillado hoy…- el castaño también miraba al suelo con cierto pesar -…no sabes lo que me estaba doliendo verte tan rebajado por los demás, no es justo…-

-puede que no lo sea…- contestaba el castaño esbozando un rostro tan solemne como le era posible hacerlo -… pero, es por tu tranquilidad, eso hace que valga la pena…-

Tras decir eso, otro silencio se asentaba en el lugar, un silencio que era roto por unos sonidos de arrastre, el frio que sentía Issei era levemente mermado por unos brazos delgados y delicados que lo rodeaban por la espalda y un mentón que iba a parar a su hombro

-comienzo a cuestionarme si es así…- respondía ella llevando el cuerpo del castaño tan pegado a ella como podía hacerlo -…te he puesto en una posición horrible durante tanto tiempo, no solo eso, cada vez tenemos que hacer que te rebajes mas ya que cada vez se hace más sospechoso esto, ya no basta con las tonterías de siempre, hemos llegado al extremo que para encontrarnos a solas hemos tenido que hacerte pasar por lo de hoy…- ella apretaba los dientes apegándose al dragón rojo en un pesado abrazo -…mantener esto en secreto, no es algo que valga la pena si te sigo lastimando así…-

-si que lo vale…- contestaba Issei tomando con delicadeza las manos que lo estaban tomando, acariciándolas con su pulgar -…estoy protegiendo lo mas valioso para mi ¿Cómo no va a valer la pena?...- respondía el girando su cabeza para ver a los ojos violetas que lo veían al borde de las lágrimas -… de no ser por ti, probablemente hubiese terminado haciendo estupideces peores, al menos en este momento estoy haciendo esto para protegerte…-

-este secreto es mas como un capricho…- respondía ella de manera agreste -…se que a ti no te molesta contarle a todos lo nuestro, pero para mi, es importante que nuestra fachada se mantenga, al menos por ahora…-

-entonces seguiré luchando por hacer que así sea…- respondía el castaño poniendo mas entusiasmo en su sonrisa -…incluso estas cosas son nimiedades ¿Cómo si ser conserje por tres meses me molestase…-

-si solo ese fuese el problema…- respondía ella -… a veces pienso que no merezco esta felicidad…-

Por primera vez, el rostro de Issei se torcía levemente en una duda

-no se, esa última parte me confunde y me molesta…- respondía el con decisión en su mirada -… mi felicidad al parecer está atada a la tuya si no mereces la felicidad que tienes, ¿cómo voy a merecer la mía?...-

El silencio volvía a apoderarse del lugar, aquella chica de cabello negro paso de la tristeza a reírse levemente por lo bajo

-¿Cuándo te volviste tan elocuente? …- preguntaba la chica bastante divertida -…eso si que fue dejarme desarmada sin argumentos…-

El castaño se rascaba la cabeza mirando al aire

-bueno, siempre dijiste que tu pareja debía ser alguien que fuese inteligente, ya que aún no domino mucho del ajedrez, supongo que el saber que decir en un momento clave tendrá que contar por ahora…-

La sonrisa de ambos se hacía más radiante

-vamos, no te subestimes, ya estas a un nivel al que podrías competir contra Tsubaki, quizás incluso ganarle a Rias…- murmuraba la oji violeta -… has aprendido mucho mientras te enseñaba, que no lo diga seguido no quiere decir que no sea verdad…-

-ahí tienes un punto…- finalizaba el, comenzando a sentir como la comida lo reponía generando así mismo que su cuerpo cansado diese la orden para que el durmiese

-deberías dormir, nos esperan días largos y pesados….- decía la oji violeta con dulzura en su voz

-lo se…- contestaba el, recostándose de nuevo en su improvisada cama, cubriéndose con la cobija que le habían traído, cerrando sus ojos los cuales pesaban ya bastante -… se que nos esperan días demasiado duros, su sonrisa comenzaba a perder fuerza., pero esta seguía ahí, radiante, y solo había una razón, el estaba recostando su cabeza sobre las piernas de su compañía -…deberías ir a dormir también…-

-lo hare, créeme que si…- respondía ella acariciando mejillas y frente como si fuesen mármol -…pero arrullarte y acompañarte hasta que te duermas es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de todo lo que te hice pasar hoy…-

La sonrisa del castaño recuperaba fuerza pese a estar a punto de dormirse

-tonta, ya te dije que no te lamentases por eso…- respirando hondamente el castaño finalmente relajaba todo su cuerpo, una última acción antes de caer en el abrazo de Morfeo seria lo único que le sería permitido, alzando su mano, tocaba la mejilla de la chica que lo miraba con una sonrisa condescendiente -…buenas noches…Kaicho…-

En efecto, Sona Sitri también se sentía demasiado cansada, sin embargo, ella tenía que hacer algo por el para compensarle todo el tormento que le había hecho pasar en el dia nada más por su triste capricho

Aun así, ella también era egoísta, y pese a todo lo ocurrido en el dia, solo quería terminar esa dura jornada de una manera

Reclinando su rostro, retirando sus gafas ella se permitió una sonrisa pícara y seductora, dejando estas en el suelo ella tomaba el rostro del castaño con ambas manos acortando la distancia entre ambos

-¿recuerda lo que dijimos cuando estuviésemos solos?...-

La sonrisa del castaño brillo una última vez antes de quemarse

-es verdad, buenas noches Sona…-

Una sonrisa esperanzada se poso en el rostro de la peli negra, acortando finalmente toda la distancia entre ambos, cerrando así un beso cansado pero muy, muy profundo entre ambos

-buena noches Issei…-

 **final capitulo 1**

 **palabras del gran escritor en traje de paño**

 **bueno** no habia hablado de este fic antes y solo se lo había mencionado a mi buen amigo SHINJIESBOSTERO en alguna ocasión, la razón es, por como había comentado en el fic de tragedia, una vez limpiando los archivos de mi computador había borrado las actualizaciones de los fics que tenia escritos en ese momento, incluyendo este pequeño proyecto que estaba escribiendo mas como un capricho personal que para subirlo, o al menos si lo subía, demoraría un tiempo hasta que consolidara la idea

no obstante, hace unos dias, revisando unas carpetas buscando donde había dejado un archivo tipo torrent, encontré una copia de seguridad de este fic ¿cuando la habia creado? ni idea, pero ahi estaba, se había recuperado una buena parte y teniendo en cuenta las palabras del buen lector NIRODRIGUEZ me pense en por que no subirlo? en caso de todo y después de nada, en base a tu comentario del ultimo capitulo que he sudibo de Himejima Paradox me permitire hacer aclaraciones sobre este proyecto

primero: al igual que en Himejima, este girara en torno a Sona, no a un Harem ni nada que se le parezca, para harem tengo los fics de tragedia y de blood trail y en lo personal ese tema me sabe ya a cacho, mas con personajes que no les encuentro mucha lógica en emparejarlos con el dragon emperador rojo como he visto que piden en otros fics , vease Graifya, Velenala, etc, ya que estos personajes tienen a mi parecer un contexto ya muy desarrollado como para forzarlo a un harem que no llegue a una parodia tipo porno (digo, se dice que la de Grayfia y Sirzech es la mas heroica y bella historia de amor del inframundo y esto no es padres e hijos para que el prota se coma a madre e hija al mismo tiempo) quizas si quedaria como para un fic tipo harem donde quisieras que tu harem estuviese conformado nada mas por MILF (no niego que tiene su atractivo) que demostraría tu enorme capacidad como pajillero profesional... ya veo el review de cierto lector que vendra a hinchar las bolas por que no hay harem en este fic :v .v :v

segundo: este fic sera relativamente corto (no aspiro a que supere las 100000 palabras que en mi ritmo de trabajo serian a lo mucho 10 capitulos) para hacerlo conciso y disfrutable

tercero: no habra cross de ningun tipo, me he dado cuenta que salvo en tragedia y Blood trail, los cross no han estado siendo muy bien recibidos y en parte es comprensible, me he dado cuenta que entre mas "pura" es la trama, es mucho mas disfrutable, asi que si, sera 100% dxd

cuarto: este fic esta bastante adelantado ya, al menos si no pienso en cambiar elementos radicalmente (el original de este lo escribí hace cerca de seis mese o mas) por lo que entretenido me decidi a hacer llamemole un "time attack" donde me dedicare a actualizar unicamente este fic, hasta que lo termine con sus diez capitulos a lo mucho, la actualizacion periodica dependera de ustedes, ya lo he dicho antes, el combustible que mueve esta maquina de escribir son los comentarios y demas, pero recalco, nada de "aaaayyyyy bustercall, quiero que xxx este en el harem" "aaayyyyyy bustercall, ¿por que no pones un harem, sin harem estos no es dxd"

de hecho sobre este ultimo punto, quiero agradecerles, ciertamente mis fics estan lejos de ser los mas populares o los mejor escritos (acepto mi falla) pero, he de ver con bastante satisfaccion, que la gente que ha comentado en ellos, ha dado un punto de vista enriquecedor si no es a la historia, es enriquecedor para mi, esto es algo que no he visto en muchos fics, solo he visto comentarios asi de interesantes de leer en "el dragon del genesis" (todos estamos de acuerdo con que el maestro Boobie es el puto amo) o "encuentrame" (mato por una actualizacion de este fic) señores, les puedo asegurar que mientras tenga su apoyo, escribire y escribire por largo tiempo

sin mas que decir, me despido de ustedes, espero que este proyecto lo disfruten tanto como lo disfruto escribiendolo, hasta la otra


	2. remembranzas

**aun cuando en su contra estén sus amigos cercanos, sus posiciones sociales, sus reputaciones y muchos mas, ambos lucharan por mantener su secreto y estar juntos ¿pero por cuanto tiempo esto lograra ser asi? ¿ _que siento cada que me llamas por mi nombre? que hasta mi nombre se escucha especial_ ... Issei x Sona**

 **descargo de responsabilidad, sigo pensando que las mejores tetas del anime las tiene Akeno Himejima y que el café americano es Ambrosia, con esto me limpio las manos**

 _ **DARKSDRAGON: el amor flota en el aireeeeee, sientanlo mis hermanos**_

 _ **AQUAOFTHEBACK: venga, moche cual es ese libro que me llamo la atencion... si me dice que es algo estilo romeo y julieta estas muerto**_

 _ **BLU: a sus ordenes cabron**_

 _ **JAMESANDERSON: ok, como seguidor que eres, dame el diezmo que me corresponde :v**_

 _ **BLUEZANGETSU: ok, sigo**_

 _ **J34N: igual , sigo en seguida**_

 _ **LORDAOI: chico, no es raro.. es... exotico :v :v :v**_

 _ **NIRODRIGUEZ: bueno, supongo que es nirodriguez, asi que seguire, chico, se que ustedes siempre estan ahi, lo siento en mis vibrantes huesos :v :v :v, pero si, y relajado chico ¿quien te crees que soy? cuando bustercall dice algo, es por que es seguro cabron, no subestimes mi capacidad para predecir el largo de este fic , y si, siempre tengo en cuenta lo que dicen mis lectores**_

 _ **LINKAD: hombre, es que digame si no se ha visto algo asi en este fandom antes? originalidad**_

 _ **DANTESPARDA: hijo mio, para eso esta nuestro querido dios google, y señores, quiero que acoten especialmente a este chico, eso es lo que tienen que hacer los seguidores del escritor en traje de paño, invitarle a un cafe, con eso se ganaran su lugar en el cielo**_

 _ **PINCHEISSEI: pues mancha cabron, osea que pedo, esto es "he estado esperando por este momento" donde tranzas anda tu comentario en "himejima paradox"? vales verga pinche Issei (modo cholovergudo off)**_

 _ **KUROKO: asi se habla cabron , tu si me entiendes, y tranquilo, bustercall dice, bustercall cumple**_

 _ **LEONWE5KER: ahi he visto que una escritora muy querida en este fandom hizo un one shot mas o menos bueno, y hay uno en ingles llamado una y otra vez que simplemente es poesia, recomendado**_

 _ **HAMPNIE-HAMBERT: (inserte hisoka orgasm) OOOOAAAAAHHHHHHHHH pero que comentario mas espectacular, dios mio, no sabia que yo era tan magico :v:v :v que acotacion tan increible dios mio, he alcanzado el nirvana, gracias chico, gracias y no te preocupes, demostrare por que Bustercall es el escritor que has definido de manera tan espectacular**_

 _ **KUTLARAPERDOMO: me encanta que guste eso de la relacion secreta**_

 _ **JUNKIN7VIRUS: esa era la idea chico, gracias**_

 _ **COLOCOLO478: pues tus plegarias han sido respondidas, paga el diezmo como se debe chico :V**_

 _ **ACCELERATORBREAKER: gracias, me encanta que relean mis fics, y si, la idea es ser original, esto es fanfiction mi amigo, el campo para inventar de todo mas si gusta**_

 _ **SHINJIESBOSTERO: exacto, llevarlos al lado oscuro es mi trabajo, y si, es cierto, uno puede considerar que su trabajo esta bien hecho cuando uno toca esas fibras sensibles en las personas, se que es eso por lo que me esforce en generar ese sentimiento, me agrada saber que lo logre, y gracias, vamos a ver que tan bien sale este arranque que tenia guardado**_

 _ **DARKER201:JAJAJA gracias mi hermano, me alegra saber que genere eso, y tranquilo, se que el nivel de este fandom tiene que subir, pero prometo escribir siempre para superar las espectativas de ustedes, y bueno, solo queda esperar ver como sera ese fic qe dices chico**_

 _ **DIEGO997: pues aca esta**_

 _ **ROY4: si, lo se roy, se que eres un hombre de accion, tomate tu descanso merecido viejo amigo, este fic esta dirigido mas al objetivo de hacer pukear rainbows, ahora que lo noto... existe el time splitter 2? joder, y por que me entero hasta ahora? BOOOO SHHHAKAAAAAAA**_

 _ **LOLMASTERCRAFT: cuando hay nostalgia se logro el objetivo**_

 _ **LORDJOCH. un fanatico de la tragedia eh? entendido**_

 **He estado esperando por este momento**

 **capitulo 2 - remembranzas**

 _ **Meses antes…**_

Realmente se consideraba una sorpresa el anuncio que se había hecho recientemente sobre los nuevos permisos que iban en torno a la Academia Kuoh, una de las mas prestigiosas academias que pasaba de ser exclusiva para mujeres a una escuela mixta, el escandalo no se había hecho esperar, pero las nuevas políticas se impusieron de todas maneras, gracias en gran parte al hecho de que de tan solo los rumores habían logrado que las primeras matriculas masculinas comenzasen a correr a toda maquina

Pese a los desperfectos que eso podía representar, la escuela ahora corría su primer año como una entidad de educación mixta, algunas chicas se quejarían, pero al ver que entraron personas del estilo y del carácter de Kiba Yuuto, se dieron a pensar que quizás, la cosa no sería tan mala, en parte porque ellas mismas ya comenzaban a crecer y desarrollarse ¿y que mejor espécimen para experimentar los primeros brotes de amor que el príncipe azul de cabello dorado que bla bla bla?

-así que este es el primer día…- hablaba Tsubaki mirando en dirección a la entrada, donde los estudiantes masculinos comenzaban a entrar al lugar, mirando ocasionalmente a una que otra chica que viesen e inmediatamente cuchichearan entre ellos -… puede que esto de la escuela mixta no sea tan mala idea ¿usted que piensa…Kaicho?...-

En efecto, era el primer dia de escuela, Sona Sitri y su Reina entraban también a cursar su último grado antes de prepararse para la universidad, la líder de Clan caminaba por el salón el cual sería la sede del papel que ella representaría de ella durante esa larga pero memorable instancia escolar

-para ser honesta, no me puede importar menos…- contestaba ella sentándose, cruzando sus piernas y recostando su mentón en el dorso de sus manos -…esto realmente es más una buena oportunidad para fijar una fachada para que Rias pueda tener a su clan completo en este lugar…-

La peli negra de larga cabellera asentía, la razón de que su prestigiosa escuela hubiese comenzado a acoger varones tenía más tintes políticos de los humanos, cosas en las que ellas preferían no interferir mucho, pero bueno, al menos así se podría estar todos los miembros de ambos clanes en un solo punto para reaccionar a cualquier contingencia

Además, ella tenía muchas mas cosas en que pensar que en simples tonterías, como si creía que era buena idea o no el que hubiesen entrado chicos a la escuela

En su mesa, descansaba ya una carta cerrada con un sello de cera que estaba moldeado con la insignia de la familia Sitri, suspirando tomaba asiento, abriendo está leyendo con evidente descontento lo que ella ya sabía que tendría que enfrentar

-ya veo, así que me están pidiendo que me comprometa antes de que termine mi último periodo escolar…- murmuraba ella con descontento, su mano derecha abría sus ojos de par en par

-¿Kaicho?¡pero si el acuerdo es que usted no sería esposada si no hasta que cumpliese la mayoría de edad o terminase sus estudios ...-

Sona suspiraba leyendo las condiciones que le imponían en su carta levemente molesta

-parece ser que están usando la excusa de que cumpliré los 18 años antes de que termine este periodo escolar para obligarme a desistir en este momento…- para sorpresa de Tsubaki, su líder tomaba la carga y la arrugaba en una pelota tirándola a un cesto de la basura casi sin tomarle importancia -… es una orden directa de mi padre, según el siendo así ya es irrelevante que continúe pretendiendo tener una vida tan fútil como esta…-

Tsubaki miraba a su líder con detenimiento, no lo mostraba en sus gestos, hacía tiempo estos parecían haberse endurecido lo suficiente para que ella no dejase salir ninguna emoción que la delatase, pero en definitiva estaba molesta y ofendida, no era para menos, desde que tuvo la dicha de servirle por primera vez, siempre que hablaba de su familia parecía surgir de ella un evidente descontento, podría atreverse a decir que incluso un resentimiento arraigado, especialmente contra su padre

-¿Qué vas a hacer… Sona?...- preguntaba la chica con la genuina preocupación de una amiga cercana

-Tsubaki, agradecería que no fueses tan informal conmigo…- respondía esta con cierto aburrimiento en su voz -… y hare lo que tengo que hacer, ignorar esta orden…no me casare con Barbatos Jericho-

La reina retrocedía levemente asombrada ante lo que ella podía interpretar como un acto de rebeldía

-Kaicho…¿usted pretende no seguir la orden de su padre?...-

-¡por supuesto!...- exclamaba esta con fuerza en su voz posando sus dedos en sus dedos–mis padres quieren que me case porque creen que no tengo lo suficiente para ser la heredera del clan, no me casare con un idiota como ese sujeto solo para que ellos se sientan a gusto, ya se los he repetido tantas veces como ha sido necesario, si no entienden así, supongo que solo me queda ir y anular ese compromiso por mi misma…-

En efecto, Tsubaki sabía que eso era lo que más le afectaba a su líder, haber sido infravalorada siempre por su familia, más cuando su único apoyo moral que era su hermana mayor la había abandonado al tomar en forma el título de Dai Maou Leviathan, era una forma de desconectarse directamente de las obligaciones con su familia

En efecto, ella estaba sola, quizás esa era la razón de su temple

-siendo así, ¿Cómo pretende actuar Kaicho?...-

La mencionada invocaba un pequeño familiar en forma de murciélago de color azul, mientras redactaba una carta a puño y letra a la carrera

-lo mejor es cortar con ese compromiso tan pronto como fuese posible, y lo mejor para eso es hablar directamente con Barbatos san, lo citare para esta semana a mi oficina, ahí cortare todo lazo con el…-

Sin mas, la peli negra se levantaba de su asiento acercándose a la puerta, cruzada de brazos, mirando de manera casi despectiva a todas las personas que iban entrando a su primer dia

-no siendo mas, dirijámonos al gimnasio, es hora del discurso de bienvenida…-

Su Reina y respetuosa amiga asentía

* * *

Tras el discurso de bienvenida Sona Sitri se dirigía a otro lugar, el edificio más antiguo de la academia, la escuela antigua, lugar desde donde la encargada de la ciudad en el horario nocturno dirigía todo como su punto base de operación

-con permiso…-

Decía está abriendo la puerta del salón donde su mejor amiga la recibía en su escritorio, una chica de cabello rojo como la sangre y ojos azules cristalinos

-hola Sona, es agradable tenerte por acá tan temprano…- saludaba Rias, invitando a su amiga a que se sentase

-bueno, desde que termino nuestro segundo grado no habíamos tenido mucho tiempo para charlar…- contestaba la peli negra tomando asiento frente a su amiga -… ¿tienes tu tablero de ajedrez listo?...-

Preguntaba intrigada la peli negra al ver el juego ya armado frente a ella, como si Rias supiese que ella iba a estar ahí, razon por la cual la pelirroja la miraba con suficiencia

-no puedo negar que tenía una corazonada de que vendrías, pero llamémoslo un capricho mío también, después de todo Akeno ha bajado un tanto su nivel de juego, y yo aun quiero superarte…-

La peli negra bufaba un suspiro

-me parece bien, necesito des estresarme un poco…- ante ese comentario la peli roja alzaba sus cejas interesada

-¿puedo saber que paso?...-

Y así comenzaba una de las típicas charlas que solían haber entre ambas, era cómico pensar que si no estaban frente a un tablero de ajedrez no podían hablar con libertad, era de suponer que era parte de la madurez, ya no eran niñas pequeñas que se escondían y se compartían las cosas entre ellas, no, ahora cada una tenía un enorme peso sobre sus hombros y una manera de llevarlo que no le gustaba a ninguna, tras unos minutos la partida finalmente terminaba, con la derrota de la presidenta del club de ocultismo así mismo como el final de su charla

-ya veo… debo decir, que es algo bajo por parte de tu padre…-

-puede que si, pero no hay nada que evite que esa orden se lleve a cabo, al menos no sin presentar una objeción valida más que mi negativa….-

Rias miraba con interés a su amiga, la conocía y sabía que ella no le contaría algo tan personal sin tener nada en mente para solucionar el problema

-entonces Sona ¿Qué pretendes hacer?...-

La peli negra tomaba el rey de color negro del tablero, alzándolo, mirándolo con interés casi divertido

-demostrarle a mis padres, que soy superior a mi prometido, es obvio que ellos están presionándome porque creen que no tengo el talento de mi hermana, pero si les demuestro que mi compromiso fue efectuado con una persona inferior a mi, dejaran de molestarme por un rato, no, puede que dejen de molestarme en definitiva…-

-¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?...-

La peli negra sonreía con confianza y malicia

-bueno, ¿Cuándo me has derrotado en ajedrez?...-

A eso Rias la miraba con admiración disimulada, ella realmente admiraba eso de su amiga, su capacidad para tomar la iniciativa cuando la situación mas lo requería

* * *

Y así, la primera semana de clase pasaba volando y con esto, llegaba el dia de una de las reuniones sociales más importantes de la líder Sitri

-Tsubaki, dile a todas que no interfieran en nada…- ordenaba la peli negra a la par que todo el mundo salía del salón principal del concejo estudiantil, dejando nada mas a su líder sentada mostrando su expresión mas neutra, una expresión que era necesaria para su visitante

Un círculo mágico de color café aparecía en el suelo del salón, y de este aparecían tres personas, un hombre vestido con un traje de empresario de color café y camisa color crema, con su cabello negro peinado pulcramente hacia atrás, atrás de el, los otros dos acompañantes vestían unas túnicas de color grisáceo con adornos de color marrón oscuro

-vaya, has crecido Sona…- saludaba el sujeto de cabello negro alzando su mano, su voz contrastaba con la apariencia tan formal que el llevaba

-es la primera vez que nos vemos en casi cuatro años, es evidente que no sería siendo la misma…- contestaba la peli negra con seriedad, a eso el sujeto se llevaba la mano a su mentón, mirando a su prometida divertido

-es cierto, casi no te puedo reconocer…- decía este divertido -…recuerdo que la última vez que te vi, siempre estabas escondida atrás de Serafall sama, casi siempre con lágrimas en tus ojos, ahora que te veo, pareces otra persona ¿realmente eres la pequeña Sona chan?...-

-en efecto, soy Sona Sitri, y lo que era en ese entonces no tiene nada que ver con el asunto que nos compete Barbatos san…-

Ante la rudeza y las palabras de la peli negra, el sujeto sonreía divertido a la par de impresionado

-oh vaya…- decía esté tomando asiento, sentándose con piernas abiertas escurriéndose en su silla dando una muy desagradable impresión a su prometida -…¿puedo preguntar que asuntos nos competen entonces pequeña Sona?...-

-bien, iré directo al grano…- decía está acomodándose sus gafas -…quiero anular nuestro compromiso, no me casare con un sujeto del cual no conozco nada y que solo he visto tres veces en mi vida…- ahora ella lo miraba con un gesto mas despectivo -… además de que las pocas veces que he tenido la desgracia de verlo, siempre me deja un mal sabor de boca…-

Ella aun no entendía en que estaba pensando sus padres tratándola de casar con ese sujeto, la familia Barbatos era una de las de menor poder político y económico de los sobrevivientes entre los 72 pilares, además de que su único heredero, el imbécil frente a ella, no era más que un vividor cuya popularidad en el bajo mundo por la trata de personas era reconocida por todos, si bien su poder político no era el mas destacable, el simple peso de ser uno de los pocos demonios de sangre pura que quedaba evitaba que alguien lo tocase

El mencionado se quedaba en silencio, como si no pudiese digerir lo que había escuchado, tras unos segundos se comenzaba a escuchar una risa que comenzaba a nacer, hasta que esta se volvía en una burla sonora

JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJA

-que tipo tan desagradable…- murmuraba la peli negra por lo bajo mientras que el otro seguía agasajándose

-mocosa, me has hecho reír…- decía este recuperando su temple -…¿crees que simplemente diré, claro Sona chan, entiendo tus sentimientos y lamento haberte incomodado ¡niña estúpida!...- ahora el alzaba su mano divertida señalándose a si mismo -…este matrimonio nada tiene que ver con el afecto, la idea de este es reforzar los lazos políticos en nuestras familias así como nuestros descendientes ayudaran a repoblar la casi extinta población de demonios de sangre pura que perdimos durante la gran guerra ¿crees que renunciare a tal oportunidad?...- mientras el se alzaba cada vez mas, miraba con mas detenimiento el cuerpo de la peli negra -…no puedo decir que tu cintura y piernas no me despiertan ganas de tomarte en este momento…-

Sona se mantenía en silencio, arreglando la posición de sus gafas

-sin embargo, para mi, nada de eso es relevante…- contestaba ella desafiante -…no me interesa la repoblación de los demonios de sangre pura, si esto se dio, fue por la estupidez en las decisiones que tomamos los tres bandos en ese momento, si nuestro futuro es distinto a la pureza, estoy satisfecha con eso, además, la obsesión de mis padres con que me case no es por unir poderes políticos con gente tan lamentables como ustedes los Barbatos, si no porque ellos esperan que alguien me ayude a dirigir mi clan, y viéndote de reojo y escuchándote hablar, puedo asegurar que estas muy por debajo del nivel que se requiere para ese objetivo…-

-mocosa irreverente…- gruñía este levemente ofendido –yo ya tengo mi sequito completo, si te sientes tan superior ¿quieres arreglar las cosas con un Rating game?...-

El peli negro esperaba que la chica se rezagara, el sabía que el sequito de ella estaba lejos de estar completo además del hecho de que sus miembros solo eran niños de escuela, pero ella se mantenía con su misma actitud neutra, mirándolo con seriedad

-en efecto, si arreglamos esto mediante un juego de puntuación, perderé irremediablemente, estoy lejos de completar mi sequito, mucho menos de poder competir contra profesionales en este momento…- ahora ella sacaba de su bolsillo un rey de ajedrez, una pieza negra -…pero ya que te muestras tan interesado en demostrarme su superioridad Jericho san ¿Por qué no probamos quien es superior en un ámbito donde si podamos medirnos en igualdad de condiciones?...-

-¿una partida de ajedrez?...- preguntaba el demonio de clase alta mirando con desdén la ficha -…¿ese jueguito de mesa de donde se basaron las evil pieces?...-

 _Justo cuando creía que no puede ser mas estúpido o repulsivo… sale con cosas que me hacen despreciarlo aun mas_

-en efecto, durante milenios esta ha sido la forma en la que nosotros los demonios hemos discutido los temas de verdadero interés político y así mismo hemos competido por saber quién tiene la razón, estrategia, pensamiento abstracto, inteligencia, este "jueguito de mesa" como le llamas, puede medirnos en todo estos aspectos y mas…- hablaba ella desafiante -…me parece la forma mas adecuada de deducir quien tiene la razón y quien no…-

El sujeto frente a ella solo le dedicaba una sonrisa con sorna

-¿crees que me molestaría en jugar un estúpido juego con una mocosa como tu? Parece que vives en un mundo de cuento de hadas Sona chan…- decía este divertido, tratando de humillar a la peli negra con sus palabras -…no tengo por que hacer esto, tu eres mi prometida y tu padre me ha dado el visto bueno para tomarte si yo quiero incluso en este momento…-

Una sonrisa confiada aparecía en el rostro de la peli negra

-vaya, así que mi padre te dio permiso…- mientras ella decía eso, sacaba de su escritorio una carta sellada por el símbolo de Leviathan -…pero la autoridad de un Dai Maou esta por sobre el de las castas demoniacas, he presentado mi caso y mis razones y se decidió que en efecto, podría anular este compromiso si derrotaba al heredero de la casa de Barbatos en un juego de ajedrez…- ahora ella golpeaba violentamente la mesa con el documento -…¡firmado y sellado por Leviathan y Lucifer!...-

 _¿Cómo la ves imbécil?_

El sujeto en traje café miraba la carta con detenimiento, molestándose conforme más leía

-¿considerado indigno e irrelevante?...- ahora el apretaba la carta molesto mirando con rabia asesina a la oji violeta -…¡¿realmente te atreviste a describirme de esta manera mocosa petulante?!...-

Sona simplemente sonreía, casi al punto de embriagarse con el sufrimiento ajeno

-tenemos un mes para prepararnos respectivamente, espero que aproveches este tiempo para aprender sobre este "jueguito de mesa"… no siendo más, debo pedirle de la manera más cordial que se retire Barbathos Jericho san….- continuaba está juntando ambas manos sobre la mesa con una sonrisa triunfal que incluso para ella y su avanzada capacidad para esbozar una cara de póquer perfecta le costaba disimular -… como sabrá, estamos en horario de clase…-

-puta asquerosa…- gruñía este por lo bajo -… disfruta de tu último mes de libertad, cuando nos casemos, no saldrás de tu habitación en el resto de tu vida…-

Sin mas que decir, tanto el amoroso demonio como sus dos sirvientes se retiraban, dejando sola en el lugar a Sona Sitri quien sonreía en base a su triunfo, pero así mismo ella sabía que era algo efímero, estaba segura que ese sujeto era un imbécil con todo el término de la palabra, pero cualquier cosa podría inventarse antes o durante la partida, era mejor no cantar victoria antes de tiempo

* * *

Los días pasaban y la nueva vida escolar en la academia Kuoh parecía irse asentando poco a poco, Sona caminaba tranquilamente por los corredores externos de los edificios, viendo tranquila como al parecer el que se uniesen los dos sexos en ese lugar, no era mala idea

No es que ella hubiese estado en desacuerdo de eso, al menos no de manera abierta o contundente

Desde que había perdido la protección de su hermana, la única persona en su familia que la entendía, Sona había tenido que defenderse sola de todos los ataques que venían en contra de ella, a nivel de políticas sin sentido como lo de ese matrimonio arreglado al parecer por su padre cuando estaba totalmente ebrio, su propios padres la atacaban, quizás porque no la veían a ella como un genio como su hermana mayor, solo hicieron falta unos pocos años sin la compañía de su hermana para entender, que muchos la verían a ella como la sombra de la Dai Maou Leviathan

No quería que la viesen como la pequeña hermana se Serafall Leviathan, aquello le parecía degradante

Por lo cual, el camino a la cima de ella tendría que labrárselo ella con su propio esfuerzo, nada mas con sus palabras, con sus acciones, con su fuerza de voluntad, su hermana había demostrado que ella sola podía valerse y superar a todos los obstáculos, si quería acabar con esa esquela de hermana pequeña, ella tendría que lograr lo mismo

Sin darse cuenta, eso significo convertir su mente y sus sentimientos en acero, era de suponer que ella no lo notase a primera vista, pero en efecto, lo había notado, a diferencia de Rias, la expresión que le mostraba su espejo cada mañana no era una sonrisa o una mirada serena, la imagen que la recibía en el espejo era la mirada de unos ojos violetas afiliados, fríos y calculadores, una que otra mañana una sonrisa había decorado su rostro, pero no era nada particularmente vivaz, quizás solo el reflejo de una buena noche de sueño

No le importaba realmente, si eso le permitía vivir libre y a su gusto, si eso le permitía que su familia y el inframundo no la infravaloraran, eso y mucho más era más que bienvenido

-¡alto ahí, deténganse!...-

-¡malditos degenerados!...-

Los gritos furiosos de las chicas del club de kendo llamaron su atención, al observar con detalle, vio como estas cazaban a tres idiotas con una cara de degenerados pervertidos que hacían quedar a la de su prometido como la de un galán de telenovela

-pero que desagradable…- murmuraba ella por lo bajo, quizás el tema de una escuela mixta era una mala idea, mas si habían mas degenerados fuera de esos tres

Un amplio suspiro escapaba de su ser, dándose una pausa de sus labores ella se recostaba contra uno de los muros externos, mirando al cielo pensativa, ella era una persona en extremo racional, nada en lo que ella creyera o quisiera hacer no había pasado primero por un largo y exhaustivo análisis sobre todo lo relacionado con este, por eso mismo no terminaba de encontrar muy entendible su desagrado por los hombres en general, no podía decir que todos eran malos, eso era ilógico, pero en sin la gran mayoría, al menos así siempre fue con todos los que conoció en persona

Respetaba a su padre, era un demonio noble con una conducta intachable y una personalidad a la altura de su papel como actual líder de su clan, sin embargo, simplemente hasta ahí llegaba su aprecio por el, jamás se mostró realmente como un padre devoto, ella siempre pensó que quizás para el, ella solo era otro miembro de su casta, nada mas alla de una herramienta de correlación política

Respetaba a su padre, pero en el fondo realmente lo detestaba

No ayudaba mucho a que los demás miembros de las alcurnias del inframundo la viesen de la misma manera, ella era un tesoro andante por ser la futura heredera de uno de los clanes mas influyentes del inframundo, un premio a obtener, un objeto a utilizar

Así la veían todos los hombres que si quiera le dirigían la palabra, casi viéndola como a una vacante a una mejor vida, el "encantador príncipe azul" que tenía como prometido era la prueba fehaciente de eso, nada mas esa mirada que el le dedicaba era suficiente para que se le revolviese el estómago, tanto así, que incluso aunque no fuese culpa de ellos, tampoco podía ver con mucho agrado a sus actuales compañeros varones de la escuela, obviamente no les escupía veneno con la mirada, simplemente se limitaba a pasar derecho de ellos como de la basura con todo el estilo del mundo, obviamente manteniendo siempre los buenos modales

Le sería difícil mantener esa fachada contra los tres imbéciles esos, por eso creyó que sería mejor idea ir a advertirlos de una vez

Siguiendo su golpeado rastro, los tres llegaban a la parte posterior del edificio del club de ocultismo, recostándose contra el muro de roca, jadeantes

-oye, esa fue una gran paliza Issei…- decía el adolescente calvo con orejas de taza de te y cara de retrasado mental, a eso el mas golpeado del grupo lo miraba con cierto recelo

-¡ustedes me dejaron abandonado idiotas!¡los perdonaría de haber podido ver un par de buenas Oppais!...-

La peli negra gruñía levemente

 _Ok, es la primera vez que detesto a alguien nada mas al escucharle decir una frase_

Antes de seguir armando conjeturas en su mente, vio como este se quedaba como idiota mirando al tercer piso del salón del club, en una ventana se encontraba la razón, mirándolo con la clase que solo podía tener su mejor amiga

-¿Rias?...-

Se preguntaba curiosa Sona ¿Qué estaba viendo su mejor amiga en esos tres sujetos? Concentrándose levemente no encontró nada en particular en el simio orejón y el cuatro ojos grasoso, pero el castaño parecía desprender un aire extraño, de poder si se podía decir de alguna manera

Al parecer era el portador de una Sacred Gear, era difícil saberlo sin que el la hubiese despertado, podría ser algo grande o algo del común, nadie lo sabría en ese momento

Prefirió alejarse y dejar las cosas así, si Rias había mostrado interés en ese sujeto Issei, no era asunto de ella, en lo personal, preferiría que no tuviese que verlo en ningún momento en el futuro

Una sonrisa cansada aparecía en su rostro, eso al parecer sería imposible, tal cual iban las cosas, ese sujeto pasaría una larga estancia en la coordinación de la escuela por eso, por espionaje, bueno, ella se encargaría de que se largase de la escuela tan pronto eso fuese así

* * *

Tras la segunda semana de clase, todo parecía ser bastante regular, fuera de los tres imbéciles pervertidos que ya se estaban haciendo una muy mala reputación, el resto de los chicos parecía si saber comportarse, eso era un alivio para Sona, el que tuviese que estar moviendo ficha para la expulsión de estudiantes cada dos por tres le daría tanto a ella como a la escuela una muy pésima imagen a nivel social

En dos semanas que ella había estado llevando a cabo su papel de presidenta del concejo estudiantil, había tenido que regañar a el trio pervertido dos veces, ambas por lo mismo, se atrapados espiando a los vestidores del club de Kendo

Bueno, eso sería tema de otra ocasión

Ella al igual que su mejor amiga sellaba contratos demoniacos en persona junto a las demás miembros de su nobleza, razón por la cual ella estaba a esas horas de la tarde caminando tranquilamente por un parque cercano al cruce principal de la ciudad, con intensión de volver lo mas pronto posible a su casa

La tranquilidad del lugar le hacía ponerse a pensar en detalle sobre los tres dolores de cabeza que ella tenía que aguantar por la molesta apertura de género en su escuela

Uno, orejón, calvo, con una cara de retrasado mental que era imposible de tolerar para cualquiera que lo viese, no era para menos que siempre que una chica pasase al lado de el lo mirase con desprecio y con asco

El otro sujeto era de cabello negro, con unas gafas negras de cabo mas grande que su cerebro, y eso era darle crédito a esa masa de materia gris masticada por la madre de el en una noche de sexo y drogas mal planeada, lo que lo hacía detestable en específico era esa obsesión con cargar revistas pornográficas como si fuesen libros de texto escolar

Ninguno de los dos era particularmente destacable mas alla de eso, personas que sin mayor esfuerzo se podían ganar el desprecio de la peli negra nada mas con respirar su mismo aire

El problema era el tercero

Quizás el de la apariencia mas decente de los tres, un cabello castaño levemente desordenado, ojos color miel y piel levemente trigueña, de por si sería un rostro vistoso y hasta cierto punto atractivo, de no ser por esa molesta cara de idiota que colocaba cada que hablaba de "tetas, tetas y mas tetas"

Como eran de divertidas las sorpresas que prepara la vida

Que en ese momento el cielo se hubiese tornado morado, atrapando a las personas dentro de estas en una realidad alterna, una táctica que se usaba cuando habían pequeñas escaramuzas entre miembros de los tres bandos, alguien quería iniciar una pelea en su territorio

Ella no lo permitiría….

Y en efecto, no hubo una pelea, tan pronto se abrió esa realidad alterna, esta misma había desaparecido, aquello era aún mas sospechoso, por lo que acelerando el paso, finalmente llegaba a la fuente del parque, donde en el piso de este, descansaba un cuerpo comatoso, con una enorme herida en el centro de su ser por la cual brotaba la sangre

Al acercarse, vio con cierto pesar y de alguna extraña manera desdén, que en efecto se trataba del chico al que Rias le había echado el ojo, Hyodo Issei, el cual al sentir que ella se acercaba, giraba la cabeza a tratar de verla, por parte de el, solo podía ver un manchón blanco y negro debido a la pérdida de sangre un manchón que poco a poco se acercaba a el, traduciéndose en que Sona finalmente se paraba frente a el, examinándolo con la mirada mirando que tan grave era el daño, quizás podía salvársele

Pero no era así…

-reventó hígado, estómago y baso, debe estar hecho un trasto de sangre por dentro….-

 _El daño es crítico, no puedo curarlo_

Si bien era una escena triste, ella simplemente ladeaba su cabeza a su costado, mirándolo de manera levemente despectiva, cruzándose de brazos, ella no podía dejar de pensar que era triste morir de esa manera, no tenía nada en contra de el mas alla de su perversión ridícula, aun así…

No se requería pensar mucho, esto ya era algo del comun…

Esto era obra de los ángeles caídos que habían estado atacando a los portadores de Sacred Gear dios sabrá para que, suponiendo, para evitar que los demonios aumentaran su poder de combate, era una situación preocupante, pero no era una amenaza directa para con los demonios

-es una lástima Hyodo, pero no puedo hacer nada por ti…- decía ella cerrando sus ojos, dando su veredicto final, al abrirlos de nuevo vio algo que la inquieto levemente

Al parecer Issei podía escuchar y entender aun pese a la falta de sangre, eso estaba siendo demostrado por las lágrimas que corrían en sus ojos vacíos, y en la mano que desesperadamente se extendía hacia ella temblando, eso la contrario levemente, al parecer el pobre idiota tenía una fuerza de voluntad enorme

-una verdadera lástima…- murmuro ella dándose vuelta, retirándose

Ella sabía que estaba siendo fría e inhumana, pero no podía salvar a todas las personas que atacasen los ángeles caídos, eso era ridículo e imposible, mas tratándose de un caso extremo como el de el donde las heridas que tenían implicaban que para salvarlo, mínimo, tendría que encarnarlo en un demonio

No perdería sus evil piece en algo tan ridículo como eso

Razón por la cual no sintió mayor cargo de conciencia al dejar morir a ese chico que estaba ahí, pidiéndole ayuda de manera desesperada

Como eran de divertidas las sorpresas que prepara la vida

Que su mejor amiga hubiese sido invocada en ese lugar, y que ella si hubiese tenido el genuino interés en salvarle la vida al castaño quien era el Sekiryuutei

* * *

Rias no le había contado nada sobre eso, al menos no inmediatamente, razón por la cual se contrario al ver que el mismo chico que ella había visto moribundo, agonizante en las puertas de la muerte, estuviese hablando con sus dos mejores amigos en el descanso de la escalera del bloque de salones al día siguiente

Issei volteaba a mirar a la parte superior de las escaleras, donde la presidenta del concejo estudiantil se encontraba, mirándolo con sorpresa disimulada, la cara de confusión de el al ver que sus amigos no recordaban a su novia se perdió en una expresión indescifrable, la seriedad del rostro de Hyodo Issei era comparable con la de la fría Sona Sitri, ni Matsuda ni Motohana eran conscientes del duelo de miradas que se estaba llevando a cabo entre ambos adolescentes

 _Esa aura… ya veo…Rias lo ha de haber encarnado poco después de que me fuese_

Issei no entendía mucho de lo que le había pasado, Rias Gremory le había dicho que lo había revivido como demonio por que el le había pedido eso en su lecho de muerte, accediendo al ver el potencial de el, desde ese momento muchas preguntas sin respuesta rondaban su mente, ¿Por qué su novia lo había asesinado? Esa era la más destacable

Hasta ahora

De alguna manera el ver a la chica de ojos violetas y cabello negro corto, sintió una opresión en su corazón

 _Es una verdadera lástima Hyodo, no puedo hacer nada por ti_

Esas palabras resonaban en su mente con fuerza, palabras ligadas a una sombra borrosa la cual era idéntica a la de la presidenta del concejo estudiantil, una sombra a la que el en ese momento pidió desesperadamente que le salvase, que el no tenía la culpa, que el no entendía que había ocurrido, y ella en respuesta lo había comparado con una triste estadística

La mirada del castaño ganaba mayor temple

-¿tu fuiste la que estuvo en el parque en esa tarde no es así?...-

Sona se sobresaltaba levemente por esa pregunta, al parecer pese al daño, el castaño pudo retener esos recuerdos de ambos en ese lugar, no le molestaba responderle con la verdad, pero con ambos pervertidos ahí, eso sería contraproducente

-lo siento, no se de lo que me estás hablando…-

Respondió ella dándose vuelta, retirándose sin dar oportunidad de continuar la charla, cruzada de brazos con cierto deje meditabundo, no se sentía mal por dejar al castaño a su suerte en ese momento, era una de tantas víctimas en esa guerra y ella no podía desperdiciar recursos en salvar inútilmente a cuanta personas se le presentara

Sin embargo, el ver esa mirada tan certera contra ella, mas de un rostro que casi siempre estaba sonriendo o haciendo gestos tontos… le inquieto un poco

-es libre de verme con recelo, tiene la razón para hacerlo…-

Contesto ella, literalmente lo dejo a su suerte, y esta le sonrió, eso represento que ella fuese la villana de esa tragedia

* * *

El tiempo continuo avanzando, en efecto, Rias le había contado que ella había reencarnado a Hyodo Issei al ver el enorme potencial que el tenia, no era para menos, incluso la misma Sona había quedado estática al enterarse que el valor de Issei, era de ocho peones, era una pieza que podía llegar a ser superior incluso a una Reina, aunque aquello era confuso, ¿era necesario ese valor para alguien que poseía una Twice Critical? Algo más tendría que haber de trasfondo, quizás aquello que estaba ligado a tan portentosa voluntad de vivir

Eso sería tema de discusión en otra ocasión, era hora de empezar con la batalla más importante de ella hasta la fecha

Un mes se había cumplido

Ella tenía que volver a su casa para el cancelar ese asqueroso compromiso, quien la acompañaría sería nada más su reina

Al igual que con el clan Gremory, el Clan Sitri tenía una enorme mansión de varias hectáreas con amplias praderas y jardines, lugares que ella recordaba donde jugaba a las escondidas con Rias o cuando su hermana la llevaba a pasear cuando sus padres se excedían en la rigidez de su educación para con ella

Todo eso hacia que ella mirase con recelo ese lugar, razón por la cual en vez de dignarse a caminar por la puerta principal, siendo saludada por todos los sirvientes del lugar, preferiría entrar directo al salón principal donde la esperaba su familia

El círculo mágico de color azul oscuro brillaba con fuerza en el salón principal, de esta aparecía Sona Sitri y Tsubaki Shinra, la primera visión que las recibió a ambas fue la de un amplio salón donde habían varios sofás de finos acabados, una mesa central donde en esta se ubicaba un tablero de ajedrez preparado, en un extremo de este, su prometido quien la miraba con una sonrisa desafiante

Ninguna de estas cosas destaco como ver al patriarca del Clan Sitri en el fondo del salón

-cuanto tiempo padre…- saludaba Sona al imponente sujeto en el fondo del salón

Un hombre de cabello negro azulado, largo y lacio el cual era peinado en su totalidad hacia atrás revelando con detalle la pronunciada frente del mencionado, ojos negros como la noche, rasgados y afilados, nariz respingada y mentón en punta, vestido con un gabban negro que abrigaba la totalidad de su ser, sus manos eran cubiertas por unos guantes de cuero que sujetaban un vasto con un cabo de oro blanco

El mencionado ni si quiera saludaba, era evidente el descontento que tenía con su hija, ella lo conocía, no tenía caso tratar de cruzar palabras con el, razón por la cual se limitó a tomar asiento, mirando divertida que como siempre, ella jugaría las fichas negras

-entonces Jericho ¿ya aprendiste a jugar ajedrez?...-

-siempre lo supe…- mentía el descarado sujeto mirando con sorna a la niña -…no pensé que tuviese que utilizar mis habilidades con una mocosa estúpida como tu…-

Sona miraba atrás de el a ver si su padre reaccionaba

Nada

Ella cerraba sus ojos juntando sus manos, suspirando, al parecer, podía ser degradada al frente de su padre y a este no le importaría, su suspiro se transformaba en una sonrisa cansada, ella lo conocía perfectamente

Por eso lo odiaba…

-entonces haz tu movimiento…- decía esta desafiante, convirtiendo tanto sus expresiones como su pensamiento en acero puro -…blancas mueven primero…-

Todos los testigos del partido miraban casi al borde de la risa, como a la futura líder del Clan Sitri no le había tomado más de diez minutos acabar con casi todas las fichas de su oponente, con cada ficha que perdía Jericho se podía ver como el sudor en el rostro se hacía mas intenso, y como sus dientes rechinaban cada vez mas, finalmente, tras cinco minutos mas, la humillación terminaba, en efecto, Sona sin haber perdido mas de tres peones había ganado esa partida sin necesidad de pensar mas alla de cuatro movimientos por adelantado

-como puede ver, es Jaque mate…- decía esta con total neutralidad, poniendo sus manos en su regazo, su oponente miraba las fichas desesperado

-¡no!¡es imposible!...- gruñía este molesto, mirando con odio a su comprometida, o la que ya no lo era

-esta partida de ajedrez, fue en efecto sencilla…- decía la peli negra haciendo un análisis detallado -… ya habías perdido tras los primeros dieciséis movimientos, de haberlo querido, pude haber ganado utilizando incluso la jugada conocida como el "mate pastor"…-

Algunos de los testigos se reían por lo bajo

-¿mate pastor?...- preguntaba el molesto perdedor, gruñendo como un animal, la Sitri simplemente se arreglaba sus gafas, mirando con seriedad a su padre quien no había hecho mayor expresión durante toda el encuentro, quizás alzar una ceja a lo mucho

-con esto ha quedado demostrado, que el señor Barbatos no está a la altura de los deberes que debe cumplir una persona propuesta para nuestro compromiso…- ahora ella miraba con cierta molestia a su progenitor -…¡he de decir, que no tengo interés en esposarme por lo pronto!, mucho menos con alguien que sea inferior en inteligencia a mi, con esto, con lo dispuesto por los Dai Maou Serafall y Lucifer, he anulado mi compromiso y soy libre de escoger a mi cónyuge en un futuro, el cual aseguro padre, que no será pronto…-

El señalado simplemente apretaba su bastón con fuerza, sin mostrar ninguna otra reacción

-¡no, alto!...- gritaba el Barbatos exasperado -¡esto es ridículo!¡¿realmente pretenden dejar las bases de la repoblación de nuestra raza en una escaramuza tan ridícula como un partido de ajedrez!¡Lord Sitri!¡se que usted está de acuerdo conmigo en que este compromiso tiene que llevarse a cabo!...-

El sujeto de cabello negro simplemente lo miraba como a una cucaracha

-mi opinión personal aca no tiene cabida, la orden de Leviathan sama fue conciliar diferencias en una partida de ajedrez en la cual mi hija ha ganado, ya no eres el prometido de mi hija, por lo cual ya no tenemos nada que ver, te agradecería que te retiraras…-

El heredero de la casa Barbatos miraba a su ex suegro con extrema ira, pasando luego a mirar a Sona, cargando instinto asesino peligrosamente

-¡mocosa estúpida!¡¿Cómo pretendes humillarme así?!...-

Y ahí el perdió el control, preparando una peligrosa carga de energía demoniaca que fácilmente podía acabar con la peli negra en ese momento

El viento frio comenzo a soplar tan pronto el hizo su primer movimiento

CLINCK

Un viento frio proveniente de una pequeña esfera de nieve, no mayor a una pelota de golf la cual fue a parar en el costado del peligroso heredero

TROOOOOOOOMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Al hacerlo, la bola explotaba generando una enorme estalactita de hielo, despidiendo este como una explosión contra la pared, enterrándola en esta

Sona durante todo ese tiempo se mantuvo tan estática y fría como el hielo que acababa de golpear al sujeto que amenazaba su vida, ella sabía que la magia de su padre era terrorífica

-guardias, lleven al señor Jericho a que le hagan los primeros auxilios, puedo percibir que tiene tres costillas rotas…-

Ordenaba Lord Sitri sin cambiar su expresión en ningún momento, durante el ataque el simplemente había alzado su mano izquierda evocando su magia en un instante, los guardias de el no demoraron en tomar al humillado e inconsciente ser a que lo tratasen, cuando termino ese espectáculo, Sona se levantaba de su asiento, acercándose a su padre

-he terminado con lo que he venido a hacer, me dispongo a retirarme a la escuela…- haciendo una avenía respetuosa, la peli negra se giraba para retirarse

-me decepcionas Sona….- Las palabras de su padre fueron como una mala descarga de electricidad para la peli negra quien ya estaba con su mano en el picaporte de la puerta principal, deteniéndose al instante -…¿crees que tu hermana siempre te salvara de las decisiones que tome? Recuerda que ante todo yo soy el patriarca de este clan, hasta que no te desposes o no ganes reconocimiento como demonio de clase alta, solo eres la segunda hija de la rama Sitri…-

La peli negra giraba su cabeza levemente

-siendo así, estoy satisfecha con ser solamente Sona Sitri, no la matriarca Sitri, y si bien mi hermana me ayudo con su influencia, yo fui quien demostró que ese hombre era menos que indigno para mi…-

El peli negro cerraba sus ojos reclinando su cabeza, pordebajeando claramente a su hija

-no creí haber criado una hija rebelde y mimada, es una lástima…-

Sona apretaba sus dientes, iracunda

-es un alivio para mi, saber que estoy muy lejos de ser igual a ti padre…-

Sin más, la chica abandonaba el salón junto a su Reina quien durante todo el tiempo hizo un excelente trabajo conteniendo la ira por tan degradante escena, mientras tanto Lord Sitri respiraba hondamente no mostrando mayormente lo molesto e irritado que estaba con su hija

-¡Kaicho!...- exclamaba Tsubaki al ver a su líder con cara de pocos amigos ¡permítame felicitarla por su victoria!...- ante eso, Sona sonreía levemente, mirando con aprecio a su Reina

-gracias Tsubaki, en efecto, fue mi victoria, ya no estoy atada a nadie…- contestaba ella, acomodándose sus gafas, pasando a su gesto casual de nuevo, ósea, serio e inexpresivo -…volvamos a casa…-

Tsubaki asentía, ella conocía a su Rey, estaba molesta y podría apostar que triste, así siempre terminaba cada que cruzaba palabras con el patriarca de su clan, lo mejor en esos casos, era darle tiempo a solas para que organizase sus ideas

* * *

En efecto, ella necesitaba relajarse un poco, su encuentro con su padre, el intento de asesinato furtivo por parte del perdedor de su ex prometido, todo eso sumado a sus responsabilidades, la había estresado bastante, razón por la cual, al dia siguiente, estaba encerrada en el salón del club de ocultismo con su mejor amiga, de nuevo, jugando ajedrez, uno de los pocos placeres que ella tenía en su vida

-vaya, felicitaciones Sona…- decía Rias moviendo un peón blanco -…te liberaste de tener que lidiar con un sujeto como el cómo esposo…-

-gracias Rias…- contestaba está moviendo ficha también -…tenía que acabar con ese compromiso de raíz, desde el acuerdo que mi padre había hecho, me siento satisfecha…- contestaba la peli negra viendo con cierto interés la cara sonriente de la peli roja -…¿puedo preguntar que te tiene tan de buen humor?...-

A eso Rias reía levemente

-es algo respecto a mi peón, Hyodo Issei…-contestaba ella, casi ajena al juego ya -…estaba levemente pensativa sobre el por qué él había consumido ocho piezas de peón al revivirlo cuando su Sacred Gear era una básica Twice critical, era algo que me estaba inquietando, pero ayer en una pequeña confrontación que tuvimos con unos ángeles caídos, pudimos descubrir la respuesta a eso…-

Sona parpadeaba varias veces intrigada

-vaya, ¿de qué se trataba?...- preguntaba ella con genuino interés, era cierto que usar ocho peones para una twice critical era ridículo, era casi como si se estuviese desperdiciando el 80% del potencial de las evil piece de Rias

-el Twice critical que el tenia, no era más que la forma dormida de su verdadera Sacred Gear…- contestaba la peli roja triunfante -… la verdadera Sacred Gear de Issei es una de las treces longinus, la Boosted Gear…- el movimiento de juego de Sona se vio pausada ante esa noticia -… la sacred Gear que duplica el poder cada diez segundos hasta el infinito- finalizaba la peli roja triunfante, con una sonrisa brillante en su rostro

-¿una longinus?...- preguntaba la peli negra incrédula, eso quería decir que el chico literalmente tenía el poder de asesinar a los dioses, mas siendo que el tenía una de las sacred Gear que tenía una criatura divina viviendo en su interior, eso lo convertía en un humano con sangre de dragón, un humano en un millón, no, un humano en una generación

-¡si!¡¿no es increíble?!¡Siendo así estoy mas que satisfecha que los ocho peones hubiesen sido necesarios!...- continuaba Rias contenta, contándole a Sona todo lo ocurrido en torno a Issei desde el inicio de su vida como demonio y como este había progresado en la pelea contra Raynare

La Sitri no podía negar que estaba impresionada, si bien Raynare era un ángel caído de nivel bajo, era un ser con experiencia de batalla, que Issei en poco más de una semana que llevaba como demonio pudiese derrotarla aun con todas las heridas que el había obtenido era un logro en realidad extraordinario, y como un plus divertido, Rias no solo había ganado la Boosted Gear, también había obtenido a una usuaria de Twilight Healling, otra sacred gear de extrema rareza

La partida finalizaba, con otra derrota de la peli roja quien simplemente alzaba los hombros sin darle ya importancia, Sona por su parte terminaba de asimilar los eventos ocurridos con su amiga en el momento en el que se encontraba jugando por su libertad

-bueno, perdí…- decía la peli roja mirando el tablero con una sonrisa lánguida

-¿Cómo no ibas a perder? Estuviste mas centrada contándome lo que había ocurrido que en los movimientos que hacia…- contestaba Sona con seriedad, de alguna manera se sentía molesta

-oh, bueno, discúlpame, realmente quería contarte todo esto Sona…- contestaba Rias cruzándose de piernas reacomodando las piezas de nuevo

-es entendible, no te preocupes….-

Sona Sitri agradecía que su gesto neutro fuese siempre la cara con la que ella se presentaba, por que en ese momento sentía un leve malestar consigo misma, la razón era obvia

Un pensamiento egoísta en base al triunfo de su amiga

Y su propia estupidez

de alguna manera su pensamiento neutro racional estaba siendo castigado en ese momento, Hyodo Issei, el chico que le estaba pidiendo ayuda cuando el estaba muriendo, resulto ser una de las piezas mas valiosas si no es que la mas valiosa en toda la escuela, no, probablemente en todo Japón, el mismo chico que según le conto Rias, se jugó su cabeza con tal de salvar a una chica en apuros por que el creía que eso era lo correcto, el mismo chico que ahora la veía con cierto repudio inherente por sus recuerdos de ella negándole la vida

De haber tenido un poco mas de humanidad en ese momento, pudiese que ella fuese quien tuviese al Sekiryuutei en su sequito y no su mejor amiga, incluso podría tener una Twilight Healling

Cerro sus ojos negando esos pensamientos, salvar al castaño en ese momento era jugarse una apuesta que no tenía sentido en ese momento, es cierto, su mejor amiga la jugo y obtuvo el premio mayor, pero no era algo que ella se arriesgara a hacer, asignar sus recursos más importantes por un tal ves era un acto incoherente, aunque ahora supiese que esa era la decisión correcta

No podia negar que estaba celosa de su amiga

Sonrió internamente, ella recordaba como de niña casi siempre le quitaba sus muñecas a Rias y las escondía en su habitación, las muñecas de ella le parecían en extremo bonitas y quería tenerlas para ella hasta que su hermana la regañaba por eso

Al parecer seguían siendo las mismas niñas en el fondo

* * *

Si bien la apuesta que había ganado Rias con Hyodo Issei era algo que ya era un asunto para no pensar demasiado, Sona noto, que si era necesario hacer crecer un poco mas su clan, razón por la cual observando con lujo de detalles a todos los estudiantes de su escuela, decidió unir a su clan a un chico, uno que era bastante cercano a su alfil, Momo Hanakai, era la mejor opción en todo el lugar

Al final sus análisis eran bien recompensados, el chico que ella tomo valía cuatro piezas y su Sacred Gear era una de las cuatro que conformaban los poderes del rey dragón Vvitra, se podría hacer algo en el futuro para explotar ese diamante en bruto

Saji Genshirou, la pieza mas reciente de la Nobleza Sitri entraba al juego, un evento satisfactorio para la peli negra, aunque era algo deprimente ver que este sujeto tenia también cierta naturaleza pervertida, no tan repugnante como la de Hyodo Issei, pero si destacaba la cara de tonto cada que veia a las chicas caminar frente a el, era un alivio que entre Momo y Yura le frenasen de vez en cuando eso pasaba

-con permiso…-

Y como ambas habían obtenido nuevas piezas recientemente, lo correcto era que se presentasen, Sona reuniendo a su grupo el cual ya era numeroso, para que se conociesen con los nuevos miembros del Clan Gremory, era mejor si los dos clanes se conocían y confiaban en su totalidad entre ellos

Los rostros nuevos de Rias eran el castaño, Hyodo Issei y así mismo la chica de cabello rubio como el sol y ojos verdes, Asia Argento si mal no recordaba, ya que esto era un asunto mas de índole social y político, ella se permitió presentarse con una sonrisa serena y una voz gentil, carta de presentación suya y de su amiga para tratar eventos de especial importancia

Por eso mismo y sin darse cuenta, aquella charla amigable se había vuelto en una lucha de personalidades con su amiga mientras presentaban a sus nuevos chicos, el carácter sonriente neutro de Rias Gremory, contra la voz suave y serena con una sonrisa de ensueño de Sona Sitri, las apuestas estaban a favor de la peli negra

Todo parecía ser ameno, los nuevos demonios molestando entre ellos, Saji saludando eufóricamente a Asia, Issei molestándose por el excesivo cariño que estaba mostrando su nuevo peon, hasta ese momento, nada fuera de lo normal

Nada fuera de lo normal mas que las miradas inquisitivas que Issei le dedicaba a la líder de Sitri cada que tenía la oportunidad, como si buscase algo desesperadamente, mirada que esta no pasaba por alto, era fácil el suponer por que

-Kaicho…- comenzaba el castaño rompiendo el ambiente de la discusión -…ha habido algo que me ha estado inquietando desde hace unos días ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?...-

La forma en la que el sonriente y medio tonto peón había hablado dejo intrigado a todo el mundo puesto que esta tenía un tono neutro, inclusive podía pensarse que molesto, razón por la cual todo el mundo guardaba silencio, expectantes

-será un placer responder si puedo hacerlo Issei kun…- respondía esta con una sonrisa serena, quizás la sonrisa mas hipócrita que haya esbozado en su vida, la mirada del castaño evidenciaba que quería preguntar

No podía ser considerada hostilidad, pero si resentimiento

-Sona Sitri…- todo el mundo se sorprendió al ver que el no la llamo por honoríficos -…cuando Raynare me hirió de muerte, recuerdo que vi una sombra la cual estuvo viéndome hasta que morí, diciéndome algunas cosas, no recuerdo mucho de ese momento…- la mirada del castaño se estrechaba, quizás por que el conocía la respuesta, pero aun así quería escucharla de su boca -…¿la persona que estaba ahí, era usted verdad?...-

La máscara de Sona Sitri se quebraba en ese momento

-en efecto…- respondió ella, dejando mudo a todo el mundo -…estaba pasando por ese parque cuando fuiste atacado, cuando llegue, tu estomago estaba totalmente pulverizado…-nadie podía creer lo que estaban escuchando, era un intercambio de palabras demasiado bizarro -…¿hay algo más que quieras preguntarme Issei kun?...-

\- una cosa mas….- contestaba el ya mostrando resentimiento destacado en su voz -…se que es ridículo preguntarlo en este momento pero…-ahora el tragaba saliva -…¿usted sabía que Buchou iría a reencarnarme?...-

Para todos fue impactante ver la mirada perfectamente serena de la peli negra para contestar

-no…-

Contesto ella secamente, sabiendo lo que estaba dando a entender en ese momento, incluso sus súbditas la veían con cierto pavor

-eso es todo…- finalizaba el castaño, la Sitri simplemente desviaba la mirada con su expresión neutra, discutiendo con Rias sobre la selección de familiares que se tendría que hacer o para Saji o para Issei y Asia, y sobre cual método escogerían para definir eso

Ya mas adelante una partida de tenis, y un juego de quemados con todo el estilo que solo podían evidenciar dos clanes demoniacos fue suficiente para que Issei y Asia fuesen a escoger sus familiares primero

* * *

Los días pasaban, mas alla de eso, no había habido problemas de índole personal con Hyodo Issei, para Sona era obvio que el nunca la vería con buenos ojos, no era para menos, ella misma había aceptado sin ninguna contemplación que ella lo había dejado morir, sin importarle absolutamente nada

Ella no se molestaría mucho con eso, ella sabía que el estaba muy lejos de tener el grado de comprensión mental de entender que ella simplemente no podía salvar a todos los que ella encontrase en peligro, eso era un esfuerzo inútil que solo desperdiciaría los recursos de ella

Por lo cual el único cruce de palabras que había entre ambos, era las veces que Issei era llevado a la consejería por haber sido atrapado in fraganti espiando a las chicas del club de Kendo, en lo que iba corrido del año ya había acumulado una cantidad ridícula de estas sanciones, además de que eso de robar ropa interior ya estaba muy mal visto también

Quizás hasta ahí no habría nada que destacar, pero había algo que no quedo desapercibido a la vista de Sona Sitri, y era el hecho de que el castaño, cada vez parecía dejarse atrapar mas fácil, como si no quisiese escapar, como si quisiese ser atrapado

Ella no entendía el porqué de eso, lo único que hacia Issei cuando era regañado por ella era mantenerse en silencio, viéndola hostilmente, pero nada mas

No tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, una de las incomodidades o ventajas de vivir sola, era el hecho de que ella misma tenía que ir a comprar los ingredientes de la comida que ella misma preparaba, era cierto que podía disponer de chef y demás, pero desde el incidente del juego de ruptura quería estar tan lejos de la influencia de su clan como fuese posible

No era un panorama muy alentador, puesto que ella sabía que no era precisamente una cocinera nada, sería una larga semana al parecer

Un bufido escapaba de ella, ya pudiese llegar a dormir o a cocinar, le esperaba una aburridora pila de papeles que tenía que revisar, informes y demás

El solo pensamiento disparo el estrés por su cuerpo

Ella detenía su trayecto, pasando su mano por su frente, mirando al suelo cansada, su trabajo era ridículamente cuantioso, siempre parecía acumularse mas y mas sin importar el que ella le dedicase días enteros a terminarlos, no era que no estuviese dispuesta a trabajar duro, pero su pensamiento divagante le hizo hacerse una pregunta ¿Qué estarían haciendo los demás miembros de su clan o del clan de Rias en ese momento? Muchos descansando o saliendo a divertirse, incluso entrenando con dedicación como lo hacía Saji o como lo hacía el mismo Issei según le contaba Rias

Entonces

¿Por qué ella tenía que resignarse simplemente a hacer eso? A llenar papeles

De alguna manera, comenzo a sentirse ahogada por ese pensamiento, ella estaba libre de su compromiso ¿no era acaso libre ya? La idea de liberarse de su compromiso era esa, poder vivir la vida de una adolescente común ¿Por qué no lo estaba haciendo?

Ella pausaba su recorrido, sentándose en una banca, mirando el farol de iluminación donde unas cuantas polillas volaban chocando con esta

Muchos de los papeles que tenía que llenar, eran por el hecho de haber cancelado su compromiso, estando ella sola muchos protocolos tendrían que cambiar, y ella tenía que revisar que ninguna de estas nuevas propuestas de desarrollo le hicieran una mala pasada, aun cuando esto significaba pasar días enteros leyendo papeles llenos en su mayoría de basura, fuera de eso, ¿ella que hacía en su tiempo libre?

Jugar ajedrez con Rias ¿pero que podría hacer fuera de eso? De vez en cuando hacer ejercicio con ella también o practicar algún deporte como tenis, claro, todo eso fuera de la escuela

¿Qué hacían los adolescentes en víspera de llegar a la mayoría de edad?

Realmente no lo sabía, supuso que salir a divertirse con amigos, ¿pero ella tenía más amigos fuera de Rias? Quizás Tsubaki, pero ella misma se lo había dicho en el pasado, que no fuese tan familiar con ella

No había nadie

Suspiraba, ella sabía eso mejor perfectamente, que ella estaba viviendo una vida muy diferente a la de una adolescente común el cual era su ideal, pero tan pronto pensaba eso otra pregunta aparecía ¿entonces, porque estaba luchando tanto? ¿Por qué se hizo tan madura y tan estricta? ¿eso era lo que ella siempre deseo?

 _Recuerdo que siempre te escondías con lágrimas en tus ojos tras tu hermana_

La respuesta era para vivir libre, para vivir como desease, pero…

¿Realmente sabía que era vivir libre o si quiera vivir a gusto?

Antes de seguir pensando, sintió una presencia hostil en su contra, tan pronto volteo a mirar hacia arriba a la copa de un árbol, vio como en su dirección iba una esfera de energía

BOOOMMM

La cual destruía la banca donde estaba ella poco después de que la peli negra saltase y se pusiese en guardia

-¡¿Quién esta ahí?!...-

De la copa del árbol venían más esferas de fuego contra ella, las cuales ella bloqueaba generando un potente círculo mágico de defensa frente a ella en el cual las balas de energia chocaban estridentemente con tal fuerza que la obligaban a arrodillarse para evitar ser despedidas por estas

-maldicion…-

Gruño por lo bajo, era difícil percibir quien la estaba atacando cuando la lluvia de energia mágica bloqueaba cualquier punto de vision, era una situación difícil ¿Cómo se supone que iba a contra atacar así?, observando con tanto cuidado y temple como le era posible, vislumbro a pocos metros del árbol un hidrante de agua, extendiendo su mano en una fracción de segundo, disparaba una bala de agua invocada a la carrera, la cual destruyo rápidamente la parte superior del hidrante, permitiendo que el agua de esta saliese disparada hacia arriba con tal fuerza que el atacante no pudo evitar distraerse

Momento que aprovechaba Sona para desplazarse girando sobre si misma tras los arboles del otro lado de la acera no sin antes en medio de su movimiento de escape disparar tres proyectiles mas las cuales quebraron el tronco del árbol donde se encontraba el sujeto

CRAAACCCKKKK

El árbol caía violentamente, haciendo que el misterioso atacante saltase al piso, revelándole a Sona su apariencia, un sujeto con un yelmo que tapaba su rostro y sobre su cuerpo, una capa de color negra

Era oficial, ese era un mercenario, quizás un caza recompensas… al parecer alguien quería su cabeza

Era una situación grave, ahora que lo notaba no había nadie en los alrededores, era una escena sumamente preparada para acabar con su vida, de nuevo el atacante cargaba energía mágica, disparando contra ella de nuevo violentamente con tal poder que tras unos cuantos impactos los arboles y demás que la protegían volaban en pedazos en el aire

No tenía tiempo para esconderse o temer, tenía que retroceder, los arboles del lugar tendrían que hacer de protección, otro dilema aparecía, si se adentraba en los bosques del lugar seria también un blanco fácil, lo único que le quedaba hacer era correr dentro el bosque pero en dirección de la via

La carrera comenzaba, los impactos ensordecedores eran suficiente para afectar la percepción de la Sitri, pero esta se las arreglaba para protegerse lo mejor que pudiese, para su suerte el asesino la asediaba desde la carretera, mientras que no se le ocurriese entrar a cazarla en el mismo bosque, podía tener una posibilidad de escapar

Su único plan era ese, correr, el sujeto que la estaba persiguiendo se podia observar que estaba por encima del nivel de ella, enfrentarlo era una locura, quizás si avanzaba lo suficiente llegaría al núcleo urbano, un lugar donde el no podría seguir persiguiéndola

Pero estaba lejos, estaba corriendo por una descendiente que llevaba al centro de la ciudad, pero llegar tomaría tiempo

TTTTTTTRRRRROOOOOOOMMMPPPPPPPPPP

Una bala especialmente fuerte hacia mas daño con su explosión, desorientándola por completo, haciéndola perder el equilibrio

-¡no!...- exclamo ella, posando su mano en el piso, girando para evitar ser golpeada por los troncos que caían pesadamente, al hacer tal movimiento quedo de cara a la carretera y también frente a su persecutor

No habia escapatoria, no si el estaba nada mas a cinco metros de ella, sin ningun obstáculo o lugar donde esconderse, a quemarropa su escudo mágico seria volado en mil pedazos tras unos segundos

Estaba perdida, mirando a la muerte a la cara

Mirar a la muerte, como lo había hecho Hyodo Issei hacia unos días nada más, mientras ella lo miraba desde la posición donde se encontraba su ejecutor

Ese pensamiento le dio un vuelco especialmente brusco a su ser, no creyo estar al otro lado de la cara de esa manera, mas que si era exactamente igual

 _Es una lástima, no puedo hacer absolutamente nada por ti_

Arriba de ambos, en una curva que estaba sobre un muro de contención a tres metros de altura se podía escuchar a lo lejos un pedaleo furioso, aunque esto era ajeno para el cazador y su presa

Sona apretó sus dientes con fuerza, al parecer el karma era una perra demasiado cruel, sin embargo…. Con decisión y poder en su mirada ella volvia a extender su escudo mágico, con agresividad en su pose y en su mirada

No estaba dispuesta a morir de esa manera

El mercenario extendía su mano, preparado para abrir fuego, aceptando el desafío de la peli negra

-¡RRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRRR!...- un poderoso grito de guerra de Sona Sitri hizo eco por el lugar, un poderoso grito que no solo reflejaba su convicción por seguir viviendo, si no que también de manera inconsciente ocultaba por completo de su agresor el pedaleo furioso así como el ruido que hizo el salto de una cicla sobre la pendiente,

Para Sona el intruso no fue ajeno, saltando ridículamente en una cicla la cual apuntaba contra el agresor distraído, un momento en el que el tiempo prácticamente se había detenido para ella, su mirada de guerra se perdía en un anonadado asombro, mas al ver que el intruso quien no era consciente del nivel de amenaza de la escena a la que había entrado, se arrojaba así mismo como una bomba contra el enemigo

No, el intruso si era consciente de la escena, como no serlo si se trataba de el?

TRRRROOOOOOMMMMMMPPPPPPP

Al no esperar el impacto, el asesino recibió tanto el peso de la cicla como el de Issei cayendo de más de tres metros a toda velocidad en su clavícula, estrellándolo estrepitosamente en el suelo, así como el mismo castaño quien al impactar perdía el equilibrio rodando por el suelo estrellándose estrepitosamente contra un poste

Sona Sitri literalmente acababa de ser salvada por algo que no podía considerarse menos que un milagro

-¡Hyodo!...- gritaba ella, corriendo en dirección al castaño quien lastimado se levantaba

BOOOST

Materializando su Boosted Gear, era obvio, ese golpe había aturdido al asesino, pero eso estaba muy lejos de dejarlo fuera de juego

-¡Kaicho!¡¿se encuentra bien?!... preguntaba Issei mientras se posicionaba frente a ella posando su guantelete en posición para batallar, el asesino se levantaba, mirando en detalle a ambos adolescentes, tras unos segundos de tensión en los cuales al parecer el amenazante sujeto analizaba la situación actual, este arrojaba una bomba de humo al piso, desapareciendo del lugar dejando atónitos a ambos adolescentes

-¿se fue?...- preguntaba confundido Issei, puesto que el estaba pensando que el no pararía hasta matarlos, al menos esa parecía su intensión con esa apariencia

-si, se fue…- decía la Sitri recuperando su compostura, respirando hondamente para que el oxígeno lavase la adrenalina que corría por su ser -…al parecer la intrusión de alguien más le dio a entender que se habían perdido las condiciones para una emboscada…-

Gracias a eso, el ambiente comenzaba a amenizarse

-es un alivio…- murmuraba el castaño, desapareciendo su Sacred Gear, Sona Sitri por el mismo alivio también noto que de no ser por la intromisión del castaño no hubiese visto otro amanecer, por eso…

-¿Por qué viniste aquí Hyodo Issei?...- preguntaba ella en su tono neutro, a eso el castaño miraba en dirección a la carretera, donde descansaba su cicla no en la mejor de las condiciones, con un gesto derrotado el se acercaba a su vieja amiga caída en desgracia

-estaba haciendo un contrato…- contesto el triste al ver que el estado de su cicla era peor de lo que parecía -…cuando estaba regresando a casa escuche una serie de explosiones, y sentí algo raro en el aire como un frio viento, pero al mismo tiempo sentí una sensación familiar, no sabría cómo definirlo…-

La peli negra cerraba sus ojos

-esas son las auras que expelemos nosotros los demonios…- el gesto de la peli negra se torcía en molestia evidente -…ya que incluso tu la pudiste sentir siendo tan nuevo en esto ¿Por qué entraste a un lugar donde claramente sabias que pudiste haber muerto en un instante?...-

Era cierto, lo más natural era no haber entrado a un campo de batalla en el cual el no pudiese sobrevivir o en el cual no pudiese ganar nada, si bien ella en el fondo agradecía el haber sido salvada por el, no le dejaba de parecer un pensamiento estúpido

El castaño dejaba de contemplar su cicla, para mirar con cierto recelo a la peli negra

-¿a que te refieres Kaicho?...-

-mira, te agradezco el que me hayas salvado, pero esto fue una casualidad de una en un millón, si ese sujeto hubiese insistido en continuar peleando, ambos estaríamos muertos ¿acaso sabias a quien estabas protegiendo a costa de tu vida? ¿Acaso sabias a quien atacar?¿si quiera sabias lo que estaba ocurriendo?...-

La mirada del castaño se estrechaba molesta

-obviamente no…-

Eso enojo a la oji violeta en mala manera

-y respondes que no tan campante ¿tanto quieres desperdiciar la vida que Rias te salvo?...-

Para sorpresa de ella, Issei se rezagaba levemente, quizás por la mención de Rias Gremory, pero luego volvía a mirarla, esta vez sin ninguna expresión hostil, simplemente mirando con serenidad a la chica que acababa de salvar

-es cierto, le debo mi vida a Buchou, una vida que yo tras haber sido herido de muerte por Raynare me di cuenta que era algo tan hermoso que ahora no hay mañana que no agradezca el seguir viiendo…- gruñía este por lo bajo -… sin embargo, si algo me enseño el miedo que tuve cuando estaba bañado en mi propia sangre en esa tarde, es que no hay nada mas aterrador que la muerte y nada mas triste que saber que alguien está corriendo peligro y no hacer nada para ayudarlo…-

La peli negra sintió la bofetada directa de ese comentario, atónita por lo que acababa de escuchar

-es cierto, esta mal desechar tu vida, sin embargo, si hay algo que le agradezco a Buchou es el haberme dado el poder para proteger a las personas a mi alrededor, mientras tenga el poder para hacerlo, quiero salvar a tantas personas como pueda hacerlo…- ahora el castaño se acercaba a la presidenta del concejo estudiantil, mirándola con decisión y fuerza en su mirada -¡definitivamente no hay manera que el querer salvar a los demás mientras pueda hacerlo este mal!¡y hare todo lo posible en mi alcance para hacerlo!...

No era difícil saber lo que estaba pensando Sona Sitri en ese momento y lo que estaba sintiendo

La situación se había invertido, Sona quien en el pasado estuvo viendo indolente como el castaño estaba en las puertas de la muerte pidiendo su ayuda en esa noche supo lo que era estar en la otra cara de la moneda, a unos cuantos segundos de morir asesinada, de no ser por la intervención de la misma persona que ella habia abandonada de manera tan tranquila

Aun en ese momento, no se sentía mal por su decisión en esa ocasión, el castaño estaba muerto, lo único que hizo Rias fue revivirlo con sus evil piece, ella no haría tal cosa por un desconocido o por un compañero de clase, eso era ridículo, la que tomo en esa ocasión fue la decisión correcta

Por eso mismo estaba molesta, iracunda

Por qué ese sujeto, de manera tan altanera y desafiante, le estaba diciendo que lo ella habia hecho estuvo mal, que se podía salvar a las personas mientras se tuviese la intención de hacerlo, justo como ahora

 _¿así que esta es tu versión de ojo por ojo eh?_

-no puedes salvarlos a todos Hyodo…- decía está de manera despectiva

-se que no…- contestaba este -…es ridículo pensar que puedo salvar a todas las personas que trate de salvar, sin embargo, salvare a tantas como pueda… incluyendo a quien me dejo morir esa tarde…-

Los dientes de Sona Sitri rechinaban

-¿algo que quieras decirme directamente Issei?...- preguntaba esta hostil -…parece que tienes algo entre pecho y espalda que quieres soltar, adelante, estas en todo tu derecho ¿Qué clase de personas seria yo si no escuchara lo que mi salvador tiene que decir?...-

Para sorpresa de ella

El castaño simplemente se giraba ignorándola, tomando su cicla, alzándola, al hacerlo noto que su codo derecho estaba torcido, esto debido al impacto de arrojarse a si mismo de tal manera, así se le haría difícil cargar con esa cicla, más por que esta estaba torcida de tal manera que se le hacía imposible moverla con una sola mano

Por lo que con el dolor del mundo, la dejaría ahí, al igual que a la presidenta del concejo estudiantil, realmente quería decirle unas cuantas cosas como se debía, pero el sabía que ese no era el momento, el estaba lastimado y ella también, lo mejor sería dejar así esa noche

Sona Sitri vio en silencio como el castaño se alejaba caminando, sujetándose el brazo lastimado, ese no era mayor problema, solo era que llegase a su hogar y Asia Argento le curaría con su sacred gear

El problema de turno era quien la había mandado a asesinar, no era difícil imaginar a alguien ridículamente estúpido para hacerlo

Aun así, por mas grave que fuese eso, no podía negarlo, lo que le dijo Issei se le quedaría en su psique por un largo rato, ella con cierto disgusto miraba el panorama, destrucción del bosque que había del lado de la carretera, una cicla doblada y maltrecha y un frio que amenazaba con taladrar los huesos de cualquiera

No supo por que, pero sintió el deseo de levantar esa cicla, en efecto, había quedado desdoblada por el impacto contra la armadura del asesino , tal fue el impacto que una de las llantas se había estallado, no se podía conducir de ninguna manera, no había otra que dejarla ahí para alguien como el quien tenía un brazo torcido, moviéndola un poco, pudo ver que la otra rueda al menos seguía rodando, razón por la cual retomando el camino a su casa se llevó el maltrecho vehículo, mientras lo hacia sus pensamientos volaban sobre lo ocurrido entre ambos

 _Sacrificar tus cosas para proteger a los extraños, e incluso salir herido ridículamente, puedo entenderlo si se tratase de la gente cercana a nosotros, pero no puedo pensar en…._

Entonces lo noto, una verdad que inconscientemente había negado

Hyodo Issei no era un desconocido, era el chico sobre el cual su amiga había tenido un leve interés, era una persona que llamo la atención de ella desde la primera vez que la vio, si lo analizaba desde el punto de vista de el, ella no era una desconocida tampoco

Entonces….

¿Por qué lo dejo morir de manera tan despectiva?...

Quizás por lo mismo que lo destaco, por la asquerosa lujuria que llevaba en su mirada en esa ocasión cuando lo vio por primera vez, hablando de un buen par de tetas, mirada que ella detestaba, detestaba que los hombres miraran a una mujer así…

Una cruel respuesta llego a su mente

Ella dejo morir a Hyodo Issei esa tarde, por el recelo que sentía contra el

-no, no es eso… no puedo creer que yo haya…-

A mitad de camino se detenía, pensando en eso, aterrada, ¿Cómo pudo haber hecho algo así? Una cosa hubiese sido que el castaño realmente hubiese sido ajeno a ella, pero en cambio, ella lo reconocía y lo diferenciaba

Mientras que Issei se había arrojado al vacío, dejándolo todo por salvarla a ella, ella había lo había ignorando mientras este le rogaba por su vida ¿en que momento ella se había vuelto esa clase de persona?

 _es un alivio para mi, saber que estoy muy lejos de ser igual a ti padre_

¿Realmente eso era verdad? Aquel sentimiento la repugno hasta lo mas profundo, obligándola a reexaminar con sumo cuidado lo que estaba siendo de la vida de ella…

 _¿Qué es lo que has hecho?¿esto es lo que querias?¿en que te has convertido? ¿Acaso estas sintiendo tu alma abandonada? Estas caminando sola… cada vez hundiéndote más en el infierno… hundiéndote cada vez más en el frio_

La fría brisa de la noche se sentía igual que la presencia de su padre, haciéndole pensar con cierto asco contra si misma

Que en efecto

Ella se estaba volviendo igual que su padre…

 **final capitulo 2**

 **B** UENO debo decir que estoy simplemente sin habla, superar la barrera de los 30 follow y favorite y los 26 reviews en solo tres dias? joder, gracias, no pense que esta idea mia estuviese tan bien acogida, me hace sentir bastante feliz de escribir, por esto, aca esta el segundo cap casi de inmediato

cosas que aclarar

como notaran, hice un tanto mas profundo el contexto del personaje de Sona y un tanto tambien el de Issei, obvio respetando sus personalidades originales y los eventos de la trama, de esa manera el fic tendra un desarollo el cual creo que es el que debe tener una historia como la que ustedes esperan, utilizando cosas que no habian pasado mucho en profundidad en la novela como lo del compromiso de Sona y un tanto sobre el patriarca de su Clan, espero que la idea haya gustado

sin mas me retiro diciendo

gracias


	3. soledad

**aun cuando en su contra estén sus amigos cercanos, sus posiciones sociales, sus reputaciones y muchos mas, ambos lucharan por mantener su secreto y estar juntos ¿pero por cuanto tiempo esto lograra ser asi? ¿ _que siento cada que me llamas por mi nombre? que hasta mi nombre se escucha especial_ ... Issei x Sona**

 **descargo de responsabilidad, sigo pensando que las mejores tetas del anime las tiene Akeno Himejima y que el café americano es Ambrosia, con esto me limpio las manos**

 **SEKIRYUUTEI: coño, hacia un buen tiempo un comentario no me mataba de la risa asi, moje pantalon y todo**

 **SHINJIESBOSTERO: en un mundo dominado por el lemon, el harem, los oc op, donde se ha perdido la fe, la gramatica, la continuidad, la logica y el buen desarollo, llega bustercall, con los fics que tratan de ir en contra de estas doctrinas como un terrorista para la gente de este territorio ¿lograra el la aceptacion de su historia pese a ir en contra de los dogmas de este lugar? veanlo en el siguiente episodio de shimoneta tiene un nombre jodidamente largo (patrocinado por Anna senpai)**

 **KUTLARAPERDOMO: chico, en eso tu y yo tenemos algo en comun, si hay algo que mata al buen bustercall, es una mujer con caracter, algo asi como Sona**

 **KUROKO: ¿alfonso cabrona? ok, eso me confunde levemente, y digo cabron a todos mis carnales wey (modo cholo vergudo off) y si, la idea era darle otro enfoque desde el mismo canon, parece que va bien**

 **GUEST: esa es la idea, desarollar una buena trama, me alegra que te gustase mi hermano**

 **DANTESPARDA1276: chico, si vienes a ofrendarme un buen cafe, debo decirte que soy fanatico del cafe americano (ese que el solo olor golpea y despierta) bien caliente y bien cargado, ese es el combustible del alma del escritor en traje de paño**

 **DIEGO997: ok, aca esta el siguiente cap, y como tu mandes ( se aclara la garganta ) "un limon" listo, he cumplido, no olvides el diezmo**

 **DSGMRLD** : **ahora fueron 5 dias, la actualizacion ira asi exponencialmente :v :v :v**

 **SEEQ333: gracias por el like mi hermano :v**

 **BLUEZANGETSU: como mande patroncito**

 **LINKAD: esa es la idea, un desarollo bueno es lo que genera un buen fic, me alegra saber que cumplo con las espectativas**

 **COLOCOLO478: sin diezmo no hay lemmon hijo mio :v :v :v**

 **AQUAOFTHEBACK: por ahi este y el siguiente sera el ultimo del pasado, quizas uno mas para ahondar el como ellos han llevado su relacion en secreto mas delante, y sobre los libros, te falta imaginacion mi hermano, te recomiendo el marques de sade si quieres puckear rainbows**

 **LORDJORCH: pues mi hermano, ese es el modelo de muchas historias de romance, vease en especial fate y no se... tsukihime, el arco de ciel senpai es demasiado pesado pero termina bien**

 **DARKER201: bueno, si lo estan comparando con "del odio al amor" puedo decir que estoy haciendo muy buen trabajo, gracias, aca esta el siguiente**

 **HAMPNIE HAMBERT: chico, me halagas bastante, de hecho eso queria, desarollar el personaje de Sona Sitri de tal manera como la describes, aunque... yo no soy de la religion del Onii sama, yo solo creo en la unica e invatible Ashinin san de medaka box y sus trillones de poderes, Ashinin es amor, Ashinin es vida**

 **JAMES ANDERSON: jajajajajajaajajajajajajaajajajajaajajajajaja (inserte risa tamura reiko)**

 **he estado esperando por este momento**

 **capitulo 3: soledad**

Habían pasado varios días desde esa emboscada nocturna, donde Sona Sitri había visto a la muerte a la cara, tenía que aceptarlo, estuvo a unas cuantas milésimas de segundo de ser asesinada de no ser por la intervención de Hyodo Issei, ella aun chocaba mucho contra las tonterías con las que justificaba el su forma de actuar, esa intervención casi suicida era reprochada por ella sin importar si ella se había visto beneficiada por esta o no

 _Pero supongo que no puedo culparlo_

En la soledad de su habitación, vestida nada mas con una pijama de dos piezas mirando al techo ella tenía que reconocer, que fue ese mismo acto el que le permitió salir ilesa de aquella afrenta, por más sangre fría que tuviese, tenía que reconocer eso y así mismo tenía que reconocérselo a su salvador

 _No me entusiasma mucho la idea, pero debería agradecérselo en forma, lo que dije esa noche realmente no cuenta_

Liberando un amplio suspiro, ella meditaba sobre eso, no podía negar que la forma pervertida de ser del castaño era deplorable sin importar ninguna razón, pero al menos, ese instinto de super héroe que el tenia era ciertamente motivante

Si algo le hizo darse cuenta esa noche su amenaza y salvación, era que ella poco a poco se estaba dejando ganar por el peso de sus obligaciones, volviéndose fría e intransigente a tal punto que llegado el caso, desmerito la vida de una persona, igual que lo haría su padre, en cambio, la persona que ella pretendió dejar morir se había arrojado al fuego simplemente para protegerla, el a diferencia de ella tenia una forma mas optimista de ver las cosas, ciertamente infantil, pero también optimista

No fue consciente de la leve sonrisa que se plantó en su cara al ver la otra cara de la moneda

* * *

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que el mundo de las líderes de Clan demoniaco de la escuela volviesen a ver sus vidas contrariadas por una serie de eventos desafortunados, esta vez, era a Rias Gremory quien le tocaba la parte más dura de su papel como futura cabeza de Gremory

-así que a ti también te toco…-

Murmuraba Sona mientras deslizaba su alfil en el tablero de ajedrez, esta vez, a diferencia de la última ocasión, Rias Gremory no estaba del mejor humor, no, era si quiera difícil pensar que hubiese algo que la animase en ese momento

.si, Riser ha venido a que cumplamos con nuestro compromiso…- aceptaba ella, recordando con repudio como este la había manoseado frente a todo su sequito mientras se glorificaba de su buena fortuna -…se decidió que la manera de conciliar de nosotros seria un Rating game…-

La oji violeta alzaba la mirada, para ver el gesto de preocupación y de decepción de su amiga, no era para menos, un juego de puntuación en aquellas condiciones era simplemente imposible de ganar

-Riser tiene su juego de súbditos completo, en cambio tu cuentas con nada más con 5 piezas, 12 si contamos el valor de peón de Issei, si fuese así, pudiese que tus posibilidades no fuesen tan negativas, pero…-

-si…- contesto Rias, triste -… Issei lleva poco mas de un mes como demonio, menos tiempo de haber despertado su Boosted Gear, exaltado al ver como estaba siendo humillada trato de golpear a Riser y fue reducido por una de sus peones…- ahora ella posaba su mentón sobre el dorso de sus manos -… no es su culpa, no tiene mucha experiencia en combate, es prácticamente imposible que el pueda ser un elemento de ventaja en este enfrentamiento…-

Sona movía su pieza pensativa

-he de admitir que el caso de Hyodo kun me ha llamado la atención, por lo que he investigado…- comento esta pensativa, llamando la atención de su amiga quien levantaba su mirada -… tanto el Sekiryuutei como el Hakuryuukou, su contra parte, cada uno de sus portadores en el pasado se caracterizaron por alcanzar niveles de poder ridículamente altos en nada de tiempo…-

-¿en serio?...- preguntaba Rias, ella también había investigado por su parte, pero era poco lo que se podía encontrar sobre los portadores de ambos dragones celestiales, algo del tema sabia ella, pero quería saber que decía Sona

-Si…- contestaba la peli negra, esta vez pasando a un gesto mas solemne -… si has investigado por tu parte también, creo que sabes a que punto voy ¿no es así?...-

La peli roja estrechaba su mirada

-si, supongo que si… tan rápido como ellos alcanzaban la cima de su poder, ellos eran dominados por este, enloquecidos en su totalidad…- ahora ella posaba su mano en su frente -… el camino de la destrucción y la dominación…-

-si., Rias, escucha con mucha atención lo que te tengo que decir…- la peli roja se recostaba más contra la mesa, acercándose a la peli negra -… no permitas que Issei vuelva a hacer lo mismo que hizo contra Raynare…-

-¿perdón?...-

Para extrañeza de Rias, su amiga se erguía correctamente sobre su silla, mirando a la ventana

-Hyodo Issei es un sujeto en extremo particular…- comenzaba ella, pausándose levemente pensando con cuidado cada palabra que ella decía -… por lo que me has comentado, por lo que el ha demostrado con su forma de ser y la dedicación que dices que le da a cada tarea que le asignas, no es difícil saber que el hará lo que sea para protegerte…- la expresión de ella se endurecía -… Rias, ese chico fácilmente puede ser fácilmente consumido por la desesperación si ve que estas siendo acorralada, si es así, puede que el camino de la destrucción también termine devorando su alma…-

En efecto, si bien ella utilizo lo que su amiga le contaba, ese análisis no era ajeno a lo que el le había mostrado a ella en los ínfimos encuentros que ambos habían tenido en el pasado, más específicamente el de la embocada contra ella

 _Hare todo en mi poder para proteger a las personas cercanas a mi_

-aprovecha esa semana de preparación que tienes y enséñale lo mínimo que puedas sobre control de su poder, enséñale a valerse de otras maneras fuera de su Sacred Gear, evita por todos los medios que el pueda recurrir a sobre explotarse a si mismo…- la mirada de la peli negra mientras hablaba inconscientemente se iba torciendo en un gesto melancólico -…tienes un diamante en bruto, púlelo adecuadamente…-

Rias estaba extrañada

-si…- contestaba ella semi atónita -…. Eso pensaba hacer, iba a aprovechar estos diez días que tengo de preparación para entrenar a Issei como no he podido hacerlo en este mes, pero….- ese pero hizo que la peli negra mirase con detalle a su amiga, quien la miraba con extrañeza y expectación -…Sona ¿puedo preguntar que fue eso?...-

-¿Qué fue que?...- pregunto esta ajena a los pensamientos de su amiga

-pues… eso…- contestaba Rias intrigada -… nunca te había visto hablar sobre nadie de esa forma…-

Entonces fue que la peli negra se percataba, no lo había notado en el momento, pero por la mirada de Rias, quizás se habría mostrado muy melancólica a si misma cuando hablaba del nuevo peón de Rias, no era su culpa en realidad, lo que había encontrado en sus investigaciones por aparte le habían mostrado algo aterrador

La vida y muerte de cada Sekiryuutei, sin excepción alguna, estuvo siempre marcada por la desesperación y el fulgor del conflicto, no hubo uno solo de los portadores que no muriese tras haber consumido su poder en su totalidad

 _Agradezco el poder vivir cada dia_

Aun recordaba esas palabras, y no pudo evitar sentirlo

Le parecia bastante triste la sola idea de que alguien con una mentalidad tan infantil, pero tan optimista, terminase de esa manera, en medio de un cráter, con su cuerpo fundido con su armadura, mirando al cielo en busca de salvación gritando desesperado tras haber barrido con todos sus enemigos así como consigo mismo

Aquel pensamiento le volcaba el corazón

Un rubor repentino se apoderaba de sus mejillas, imperceptible a la vista de la mayoría, incluso de su propia amiga, esto por su capacidad para disfrazar sus emociones, pero bajo sus mejillas picaban

-es simplemente que sería triste perder a una de tus piezas mas queridas…- contestaba la Sitri con naturalidad -… más cuando se trata de una bomba de tiempo como lo es Hyodo Issei…-

Rias asentía, moviendo su ficha, dándole la pauta a su amiga, para que una vez más, le ganase la partida

-supongo que tienes razón…- decía esta, viendo su derrota una vez mas, esta vez si parecía dejarle un desagradable vacio en el estómago -… ire a preparar las cosas para ir a la casa de verano de mis padres, en ese lugar podremos entrenar cómodamente…-

La peli negra asentía, levantándose

-entonces yo también me retiro, tengo cosas que hacer….-

Los diez días pasaron, y Sona Sitri no podía decir que no estaba expectante sobre las decisiones que su amiga había tomado, sobre como había invertido esos diez días de preparación que tuvo, sobre que clase de estrategia iba a utilizar, y muy en el fondo, aunque ella no lo aceptaría en la superficie, sobre qué clase de desempeño iba a tener Issei en esa pelea, la primera reacción que tuvo al entrar al salón de club de ocultismo fue la que esperaba

A Rias y compañía, sentados, en perfecta calma, eso era lo que reflejaban sus rostros

-con permiso…- anunciaba ella, pasando junto a su Reina

-Buenas noches Sona….- saludaba su amiga con su sonrisa más brillante y confiada, la mirada confundida de Issei y de Asia no se hicieron esperar en ese momento

-¿Kaicho y Fuku Kaicho?...- no era para menos, no esperaba ver a la Sitri en ese lugar, no la había visto desde la noche del incidente

-en un juego de puntuación entre dos familias, un tercero hace de observador, esto para vigilar que el enfrentamiento se haga en las condiciones mas honorables…- explicaba Rias de la manera mas amable a sus dos piezas recientes -… ella se ofrecieron como voluntarias para hacer ese trabajo…-

La líder de Sitri se mantenía firme, mirando a su amiga, con su reina atrás de ella

-después de todo, este es el primer juego de puntuación de Rias, era obvio que haríamos eso…- decía la oji violeta con toda la formalidad del mundo, expresión que era bien recibida por la peli roja

-me asegurare de dar una buena pelea para demostrar que soy digna de ser tu rival…- contestaba esta solemnemente, tras eso, finalmente aparecía Grayfia anunciando que no demoraría en empezar el enfrentamiento, todo el mundo giro a voltearla a ella tan pronto hizo su entrada

Solo dos personas no lo hicieron

Aun cuando estaba pidiendo a gritos no hacerlo, Sona aprovechaba el momento de distracción de todos para dedicarle una mirada furtiva al castaño

No era para menos, desde su encuentro en aquella noche se sentía levemente inquieta sobre el, sus acciones, sus palabras, su forma de ser todo iba en contra de los dogmas de ella, de alguna manera eso parecía haberla afectado, intrigado en cierta manera

Fue una extrañeza para ella, ver, que Issei también la miraba a ella de reojo, pero en contraste con su actitud de la noche pasada, la miraba con un leve temblor en su ojo, no de resentimiento, mas bien diría que de… pena?

 _¿Qué es esto?_

-Sona ¿estás bien?...- la voz de su amiga la traía a la realidad haciéndole notar que durante unos instantes, estuvo embobada tratando de entender el gesto del castaño, como toda una profesional, ella distraía la atención de esto con un leve tocido tapado por su puño

-si, discúlpame…- contestaba está pasando a su faceta de líder de clan -… por el momento volveremos a la sala del concejo estudiantil…-

-gracias Sona…- finalizaba Rias con parsimonia

-no hay de que…- antes de Retirarse, la peli negra le dedicaba una mirada a su amiga -… ya sabes que opino de esta clase de compromisos, espero que tu también puedas cancelar el que te impusieron…- tras eso, la mirada de la peli negra se desviaba levemente de nuevo al castaño, quien la miraba como quien miraba a una extraña, al parecer esa expresión tan… llamativa solo había sido una impresión equivocada,

Eso sería algo para pensar en otra ocasión, como amiga que era de Rias, ella realmente quería ver como esta se desempeñaría en aquella injusta competencia y ver como ella podría incluso ganar para liberarse de su compromiso, pero más que eso, no podía negar una cosa

Tenía altas expectativas en lo que Issei sería capaz de hacer

 _Buena suerte…_

* * *

La contienda no había demorado en empezar, tan rápido se confirmaron las estrategias cada grupo por aparte comenzo a distribuirse por los puntos definidos de la escuela artificial, el primer enfrentamiento se había dado en el gimnasio artificial, la torre de Rias y su peon, contra tres peones y una torre

La peli negra miraba la pelea teniendo un leve choque de opiniones, de alguna manera, se sentía entusiasta, Rias había entrenado a Issei de tal manera, que el ahora había superado ampliamente a la contrincante que lo había derrotado en la ocasión anterior de un solo golpe, eso era un gran progreso, por otra parte

Estaba el dress break

SLAP

-¿Kaicho?...-

Incluso Tsubaki no pudo evitar asombrarse al ver a su líder dándose un sonoro face palm al ver tan estupidez, era ridículo pensar que para el enfrentamiento más importante que tenía hasta la fecha, Issei hubiese desperdiciado diez días de entrenamiento creando esa aberración

-esto fue triste, en tantos niveles…- murmuraba ella, retomando la vista en la pantalla cuando la trampa de Akeno Himejima volaba el gimnasio en mil pedazos llevándose todo lo que había adentro

Sin embargo, mas alla de la ridícula exposición de poder demoniaco y lujuria, no podía evitar pensar

Que estaba impresionada

Era un tanto inquietante que Rias hubiese liberado el poder que ella misma le había aconsejado tener encadenado, pero al parecer esto estaba teniendo resultados bastantes interesantes, Issei estaba a nivel de combate de una torre y su Boosted Gear Gfit era una clara demostración de que el estaba avanzando de manera positiva, un crecimiento incluso vertiginoso para un demonio, pero que al parecer era del propio chico y no de un pacto con la maldición dentro de su Sacred Gear

Sin embargo, su límite no demoro en llegar, en forma de un paso en falso dado en la cubierta de la escuela, cuando ya ambos equipos estaban reducidos

-Kaicho ¿puedo preguntar que le paso a Issei?...- preguntaba la Reina Sitri, confundida al ver como el competidor mas salvaje de toda la pelea había perdido todo rastro de poder en la parte mas importante

-no es algo fuera de lo común…- comenzaba esta, cruzándose de brazos -…el ha utilizado los potenciadores de su Sacred Gear bastantes veces en esta partida, además de haber utilizados dos de esos Dragon Shot que consumen mucha mas energía mágica de la que el dispone, su cuerpo recién encarnado no puede soportar esa presión, es impresionante si quiera que haya peleado como lo ha hecho hoy…-

El amplio escupitajo de sangre hizo temblar a la peli negra, esa había sido una cantidad peligrosa de fluido vital que había explotado de su boca

-¡Por Satán!...- exclamaba Tsubaki al ver eso, en la pantalla se veía al castaño tratando de levantarse, resbalando sobre su propia sangre

-el daño por envenenamiento mágico es más serio de lo que pensé…- murmuro está en su tono mas neutral, sin embargo, por alguna razón no podía dejar de apretar su mandíbula -… al parecer esto se acabó…-

Era cierto, Rias no podía hacerle daño real a Riser y su peón, su otra ficha de combate al parecer estaba muriéndose por su propio sobre esfuerzo, era triste verlo de esa manera, pero Sona estaba de acuerdo con Riser, seria mas fácil ya si simplemente se rindiera, al parecer su última esperanza, sus ocho peones, habían alcanzado el límite, y muy, muy en el fondo, ella simplemente deseaba que la pelea terminase, para que trataran a los heridos

-¡no puede ser!...- la exclamación de Tsubaki no era para menos, puesto que lo que estaban viendo en pantalla era demasiado

Bañado en su propia sangre, jadeante, parcialmente ciego, Hyodo Issei se levantaba, posicionando su brazo al frente, jadeante a punto de perder la conciencia

Ninguna de las dos Sitri podía creer lo que estaban viendo

-¡no debería levantarse!¡ su cuerpo debe estar quemándose vivo en este momento!-

Pero lo hacía, una afrenta que Riser no acepto, por lo cual el mismo, a puño limpio iria a finalizar la pelea contra un Issei que apenas si podía mantenerse en pie, comenzando una de las masacres mas crueles vistas jamás en un rating Game, el espectáculo era desagradable, era simplemente ver al rubio golpeando sin defensa alguna a Issei quien desesperadamente trataba de moverse para golpear, pero era de suponer que sus músculos estuviesen quemados, alzarlos si quiera era imposible

La golpiza continuaba por un rato, y el verla tan de cerca podía ahogar a cualquiera, Sona Sitri tenia la desgracia de tener un asiento en primera fila para ver tal barbarie

 _¡no importa nada, hare lo posible por proteger a las personas a mi alrededor!_

-¡¿Kaicho?!...- si bien la escena era perturbadoramente atrayente, Tsubaki no le prestaba atención en lo más mínimo, puesto que su concentración estaba en ver a su líder, apretando sus puños con fuerza, mirando con un gesto molesto como nunca antes había visto a nadie, si quiera a su ex prometido, una cara de molestia era completamente la expresión de la ira pura

 _¡no hay nada mas triste que no poder ayudar a nadie!_

 _-¡basta!...-_

Gritaba ella en su mente, un rodillazo limpio llegaba al estómago de Issei

 _-¡detente!...-_

Antes de dejarlo caer, Riser tomaba al castaño por los hombros, comenzando a acertar una serie de rodillazos a la boca del estómago y al rostro de Issei, este pese a las heridas retrocedía, tratando de alzar su puño para dar un golpe

 _-¡no sigas!...-_

Tal era su enojo, que no sintió la lágrima que recorría su mejilla, Issei de rodillas frente a Riser, trataba de alzar su garra aun en un último esfuerzo

 _-¡ya basta, ISSEI!...-_

Para finalizar el castigo, finalmente aparecía Rias, abrazando a Riser, separando a ambos peleadores, rindiéndose finalmente, para luego tomar al herido sujeto en sus manos y abrazarlo, darle palabras de aliento, mientras este comatoso se limitaba a repetir lo mismo

-yo… seré el peón mas fuerte…-

¿su deseo era el poder? No, no podía ser eso, la peli negra podría apostar lo que quisiese a que definitivamente Hyodo Issei no iria a tales excesos por delirios de poder y de grandeza ¿para que quería ser el peón mas fuerte? Supuso que seria para poder proteger a todos como el tanto se glorificaba de eso, ¿pero si sería así?

-Kaicho…- la voz de su amiga y el hecho de que la batalla hubiese finalizado, la trajo a la realidad

-¿eh?...- preguntaba está girando alertada -…¿Qué ocurre Tsubaki?...- le extraño ver como su Reina desviaba su mirada en dirección contraria a ella

-prometo no mencionar nada de lo ocurrido aca, así que por favor tranquilícese…-

-¡!-

Al ser alertada por su Reina, Sona se paso sus dedos por sus mejillas, confundida, en efecto sentía como parte de su rostro le dolía y como sus dientes protestaban al ser aplastados con tal fuerza, s si así se sentía ¿Cómo se debió haber visto? ¿Tanto le había afectado ver esa pelea?¿ver a su amiga en desesperación?

No

-bien, porque no mencionaremos nada de esto en el futuro, es una orden…- murmuraba la Sitri sin terminar de creer que había llorado al ver la pelea

No, al ver que Issei realmente estuvo a punto de morir en ese lugar, a punto de morir por su estupidez, era imposible que le ganase a Riser Phoenix en tales condiciones ¿Por qué se ofreció a seguir simplemente como un saco de boxeo?

-entendido…- finalizaba su reina, permitiendo que ambas se levantaran, preparándose para dar su informe de la pelea, injusta, imposible, incluso irracional, pero todo dentro de lo legal, esa victoria había sido toda de Riser Phoenix y nadie podía decir lo contrario

* * *

Tras tres días, ahora empezaba la verdadera ejecución, el dia de la boda de su mejor amiga, un desvarió público en verdad, bajo en todos los niveles posibles, una demostración de que los demonios seguían siendo una casta que primaba sin sentidos de índole "tradicional" sobre un mejor futuro, la obsesión con la sangre pura, irrelevante a esas alturas del conflicto llamado la gran guerra, algo que la había enfermado desde que entendió ese concepto hasta lo que podría ser el final de sus días en un futuro

La enorme catedral estaba llena con demonios de renombre vestidos de forma suntuosa, la gala, la comida, la música, todo ambientaba una triste ejecución, digo, un feliz compromiso

-mi onii sama gano una novia en su último partido, ¿no es divertido?...-

En lo personal, ella era ajena a prestar atención a los comentarios ridículos de la gente sin cerebro, pero ese comentario de Ravel Phoenix era descarado en verdad

-vaya, siempre hablando de mas…-

De nuevo, su cara de poker perfecta evitaba malos entendidos, mientras ella avanzaba buscando a los sirvientes de la peli roja, no demoro encontrar a Yuuto Kiba vestido de smoking, a Koneko con un vestido rosa hasta encantador y a Akeno Himejima vestida con un kimono negro

No habia nadie mas

Su gesto se agrio levemente, ¿Cómo podrían estar los otros dos? Issei no había muerto de milagro, probablemente Asia debía estar poniendo su esfuerzo dia y noche en curarlo, un malestar que ella oculto en su sonrisa mas mal puesta hasta la fecha

-al parecer a ella se le olvida que ese partido fue monitoreado, el resultado es innegable, pero fue una pelea dura y difícil, no , en definitiva puedo decir que fue injusta…-

Lo mejor que podía hacer era eso, darles unas palabras de animo

Sin embargo, los tres sirvientes sonreían, confiados, como si su ama no fuese a ser casada a la fuerza con un miserable

-gracias, pero no hacen falta palabras de consuelo…- decía el Rubio divertido, agitando su champañe

-¿sabes? Esto aún no termina…- continuaba Akeno, sonriendo divertida

-en definitiva, esto no ha terminado…- finalizo Koneko, dejando pensativa a la peli negra, ¿a qué se referían con eso? ¿Qué significaba que eso no hubiese terminado aun?

Y entonces la respuesta vino en forma de unos ruidos lejanos al salón, mas precisamente de los guardias tras la puerta forcejeando, esto no fue ajeno a ninguno de los Gremory quienes sonreían con suficiencia

-¡¿pero qué?!...-

Exclamaba la peli negra, una serie de preguntas pudieron haber llegado, pero ese no era el caso, el ruido a las afueras de la catedral se hacía más pesado, los golpeteos se sentían mas cerca ¿Quién estaba armando ese escándalo? La respuesta para algunos era la más obvia, sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder

 _No, esperen, ¡el debería estar descansando!_

Los golpes resonaban con más fuerza

 _¡la última vez casi fue asesinado!¡¿Cómo si quiera puede estar de pie en este momento!_

Los ruidos ahora se traducían en golpes contra la puerta de la entrada del salón

 _¡¿no estará pensando en?!..._

TRRRROOOOOOMMMPPP

Finalmente el ruido terminaba, justo en el momento en el cual Rias Gremory hacia entrada triunfal de mano de Riser Phoenix, la persona que había llegado a interrumpir era su peón, con su puño garra extendida, jadeante, pero con una sonrisa llena de confianza

-¡¿Issei?!...- exclamo la peli negra totalmente sorprendida, rompiendo su máscara por completo, los tres Gremory con los que ella estaba sonrieron entre ellos

-Kaicho, la dejamos aca, tenemos que respaldar a nuestro hombre fuerte…- decía el rubio asintiendo a sus compañeras para entrar a la acción

Y así empezaba una guerra sin cuartel entre cuatro adolescentes y el cuerpo demoniaco de guardias, un enfrentamiento que no fue el clímax del momento, este lo determinaría Sirzech Gremory, quien entraba haciendo un discurso de alarde triste y pobre, el cual solo tenía una intensión

-joven, ¿nos mostrarías a todos el poder del legendario dragón rojo?...-

En efecto, el estaba de acuerdo, no dudo un solo instante mientras que el líder de los demonios le pedía literalmente que se partiese la madre contra un Phoenix, sin saber si era ajeno al hecho de que este no llevaba mucho tiempo luchando como demonio

-¿Qué quieres a cambio de este pequeño capricho?...-

-buchou, no, quiero que Rias Gremory vuelva con nosotros…-

Respondió el desafiante, seguro de si mismo, sin un ápice de nerviosismo en su voz, una respuesta que podría sonrojar a cualquier chica a la cual esas palabras fuesen dirigidas

 _¿El vino aca únicamente por liberar a Rias de su compromiso? ¿Lo vino a hacer como su sirviente? ¿o como…?_

Ajena a la situación, Sona Sitri como una de las tantas espectadoras de lo que seria ese encuentro en su segundo round no pudo evitar hacerse esa pregunta ¿Qué tan lejos llegaría el de ser el segundo caso? No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a pasar

Y era exactamente eso, nadie supo, lo que ese adolescente humano alguna vez iba a hacer ¿Qué tenía el para enfrentar directamente a un sangre pura de la casa Phoenix, reconocido por su poder de regeneración e inmortalidad?

 _BOOSTED GEAR OVERLOAD_

El anuncio de esa Sacred Gear helo los huesos de la peli negra, mas el ver la secuencia de la garra cubriendo poco a poco todo el cuerpo del castaño, tomándolo en su totalidad en una armadura carmesí y negra

 _BALANCE BREAKER, BOOSTED GEAR SCAIL MAIL_

-no, esto no debería ser…- decía ella, el que el hubiese alcanzado el balance breaker tan a la carrera ¿acaso había pactado con la maldición de su Sacred Gear, iba a tomar el camino de la destrucción y la dominación como la única salida para salvar a Rias?...

Más que ver como alcanzo el balance breaker, lo que la sorprendió fue el ver como en un momento de lucidez, Issei acertaba un poderoso puño… ¿con una cruz en su puño?

 _Si el hubiese dado su alma a su Sacred Gear, no tendría la cordura suficiente para hacer algo tan elaborado, además de eso ¿Cómo es que el puede agarrar un crucifijo?_

La respuesta llego en forma de palpito, no de su corazón, si no de su brazo, un brazo que no se vio a primera vista, pero era exactamente igual a la Boosted Gear, pero esta se extendía parasitariamente hasta llegar a su codo

 _No, su poder no era suficiente para llegar al balance breaker, ¿dio parte de su carne para compensar esa debilidad? ¿eso si quiera tiene lógica?_

No importaba si la tenía o no, incluso cuando el poder alcanzado por su sacrificio no fue suficiente para sostener su armadura, este tuvo la suficiente imaginación para no solo utilizar un crucifijo, si no también agua bendita, agua bendita que untada en la Booted Gear y potenciada por esta misma fue suficiente para ganar la contienda

Y cancelar el compromiso así como el quería

Y ella, como todos los presentes, pudo ver el espectáculo en primera fila

El terreno artificial cayendo, así como ambos competidores, el perdedor, recogido por su hermana, mientras que el ganador fue tomado en sus brazos, por su líder de Clan, abrazándolo agradeciéndolo como quizás no lo haría nunca en otra ocasión en su vida, al menos no con tal devoción, no era para menos, acababa de ser rescatada de su compromiso mediante la forma más difícil, ganar una pelea prácticamente imposible

Tras cerca de media hora, donde todas las formalidades finalmente terminaban así como los invitados de la boda se retiraban, ahora solo unos cuantos se encontraban a las afueras de la catedral en el inframundo, el grupo Gremory y la presidenta del club estudiantil como testigo de todo, era casi un cliché divertido el que a la princesa rescatada, su caballero en blanca (o en este caso roja) armadura la llevase en su corcel emplumado a su nuevo hogar

-ara ara, dada la ocasión ¿Por qué no te llevas de regreso a Buchou a casa?...- proponía Akeno, feliz como una lombriz puesto que ella también hubiese pasado a dominio de la casa Phoenix de no ser por el castaño

En efecto, Issei no sabía si aceptar o no, la pena lo superaba, no era para menos, el era el héroe del momento ¿Cómo no sentirse atolondrado entre tanta ovación?

El castaño inconsciente le dirigía la mirada a la líder Sitri, esta estaba esbozando una sonrisa de ¿satisfacción? No, a su modo de verlo, esa parecía ser una de las sonrisas que ella siempre esbozaba cuando estaba en un evento público ¿pero que hacia una sonrisa así en ese momento? Una sonrisa tan… forzada

-si Hyodo kun, ¿Por qué no llevas a Rias? No creo que ninguno de los dos no quiera hacerlo…- decía esta con ambas manos sobre su regazo, ante la aceptación de todos ¿Por qué no hacerlo?

Sin mucho mas que decir, ambos montaban el hipogrifo, volando hacia el cielo rojizo y azul que daba el inframundo en lo que algunos pensarían que se trata de un anochecer artificial, admirando la escena desde el piso, los otros cuatro compañeros de clase miraban divertidos las caras que hacia Issei a lo que decía la peli roja, y como esta cerro su conversación con un beso sorpresa

La brisa de la noche se sintió particularmente gélida para Sona Sitri en ese momento

-ara ara, tan efusiva como siempre…- decía Akeno llevándose la mano a la mejilla

-no se si es un premio adecuado para un pervertido…- murmuraba Koneko, por lo bajo

-bueno, yo creo que es un premio en la medida del logro de Issei, el primer beso de Buchou que pudo haber sido para ese bastardo de Riser, estoy satisfecho…- continuaba Kiba con su mejor sonrisa de actor de novela

-si- Finalizaba Sona, mirando con un gesto neutro la particular escena en el cielo, su ceño fruncido o serio no se encontraba en ese momento -… procedo a retirarme, feliciten a Hyodo kun de mi parte…- sin mas que decir, ella se alejaba de ese lugar, caminando, estaba feliz por su amiga, ella también se había librado del compromiso que tanto las habia aterrado a ambas desde que supieron de este

¿Entonces por qué se sentía tan triste?

* * *

-ya volví…-

Tras una hora, la líder del Clan Sitri volvía a su apartamento, un lugar suntuoso como era de esperarse del hogar de una de las futuras líderes de una de las más grandes e importantes casas de demonios de sangre pura, el lugar sin duda era amplio, arreglado en extremo, cuando el dia estaba en su apogeo el lugar solía estar activo por la dama de servicio y la cocinera, dos demonios que su padre le obligaba a que le sirviesen en todo momento

Claro que estando poco pasada la madrugada ese lugar estaría vacío, el saludo de ella era simplemente un ademan a esto

había sido un dia estresante, tan pronto dejo sus tacones en la entrada, se dirigió a la cocina, organizada e impoluta era la descripción a primera vista, podía decirse que estaba preparada para ser la foto de un catálogo, sin prestarle atención a los detalles, Sona se acercaba a la nevera, sacando un almuerzo preparado previamente así como almacenado con sumo cuidado

 _Disfrute de la comida Sona sama_

Era el mensaje dejado en una tarjeta formal como presentación del plano, dejándolo de lado, como hacia siempre, tras calentar la cena que estaba en el congelador, ella llevaba su comida al comedor, comenzando a comer sin mayor entusiasmo, quizás el sueño era más pesado que el hambre

No, en efecto, había algo que estaba haciendo que ella se sintiese bastante débil

Ella lo sabía, que era lo que la estaba haciendo sentir así, o al menos entendía el por qué se estaba sintiendo de esa manera, al hacerlo, se sentía mas del asco consigo misma

Ella había logrado romper su compromiso, sola , sin ayuda de nadie, tan pronto su integridad se vio amenazada ella sin ningún temor tomo las riendas de la situación, preparando un plan a seguir el cual le permitiría librarse del imbécil que trataba de aprovecharse de ella y de paso por debajearlo tanto como fuese posible, y en efecto lo logro, ahora ella era libre de escoger el tipo de vida que quería llevar

Rias por su parte también afronto el mismo problema, a diferencia de ella, la Gremory no había podido prepararse en su mejor terreno, aun así, se demostró que la capacidad que tenía para entrenar y motivar sirvientes eran en gran parte las acreedoras de la victoria de Issei, su libertad también era bien merecida

¿Cuál era la gran diferencia de ambas?

Pocas veces ella se sentía desquebrajar, se sentía cansada o se sentía simplemente agotada de todo, esa era una de esas ocasiones, tan pronto término de comer, sus ánimos solo fueron suficientes para que llegase a la cama, sin arroparse, simplemente recostando su cabeza en sus rodillas, abrazando sus piernas

Lo mismo que había hecho tras cruzar palabras con su padre cuando esta cancelo su compromiso

Lo que fue la victoria que fue su liberación, solo fue celebrada por ella y por Tsubaki, había quedado claro el mensaje de su familia de que veían tal afrenta contra las decisiones de ellos con malos ojos, algo que quedo en secreto de muchos y en el conocimiento de unos pocos los cuales la gran mayoría repudio su hazaña

En cambio Rias fue aclamada abiertamente por el público general, inclusive los mismos Phoenix de mayor rango no pudieron dejar de pensar, que el que esa chica fuese libre de manos de su sirviente era algo bueno, definitivamente ella podía decir que ese era el mejor momento de su vida hasta ahora

¿era solo eso lo que la entristecía?

No

Se podia decir que el mayor comparativo, era ese, el de unas pocos minutos u horas después de la batalla, mientras Rias volaba en su caballo blanco junto a su caballero en armadura, sonriendo con tal brillo enceguecedor a la vista de muchos, demostrando su cariño y aprecio con total libertad incluso a tal extremo de darle su primer beso a su salvador, ella en cambio había llegado exactamente a hacer lo mismo, dejar sus zapatos, cambiarse, calentar la comida e ir a dormir sintiéndose triste y miserable, una paria para su propia familia

Un amplio suspiro cansado dejaba su pecho

-¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?...-

Se preguntó a si misma cansada hasta que el abrazo de Morfeo aliviano levemente su pena

* * *

Con el fin del compromiso de Rias y todos los agravios que esto traía, la escuela volvía a ser un lugar de relativa paz y tranquilidad, Asia Argento finalmente se había acostumbrado al nuevo estilo de vida, según lo que había escuchado, entre la monja y la sacerdotisa del trueno tenían que hacer trabajo de curación y exorcismo al brazo de Hyodo Issei para que este al menos tuviese una apariencia humana y por supuesto, para evitar que su brazo dragón adquiriera un carácter cancerígeno, eso si sería lo peor que podría pasar

Por eso mismo desde la ventana de su despacho, Sona Sitri podía ver a la ventana y mirar como el sol brillaba, los pajaritos cantaban, como los chicos y chicas de la escuela jugaban y sonreían en un desenfreno por las ansias de estudiar y de aprender

KKKKKYYYYAAAAAAAA

-justo cuando pensé que podría ser un buen dia…- murmuro la peli negra escuchando el volátil grito de guerra a lo lejos, ya ni si quiera era necesario preguntarse qué paso -…tráiganme al payaso de Hyodo…-

-Kaicho…- murmuraba Momo pensativa -… por lo que veo en la ventana, se trata del trio completo -… decía está viendo como no solo Issei, si no los otros dos idiotas eran perseguidos por el cuerpo femenino del club de Kendo con…. Antorchas y azadones…-

-lo se, pero el es el problema de raíz…- ahora esta posaba su mentón en sus manos -… tráiganmelo ahora…-

Las chicas se volteaban a mirar entre ellas, era cierto que el más molesto de todos era el castaño, aun así, hasta ahora su líder siempre mantenía su mismo temple serio y sereno cuando se trataba de tratar con cualquier persona

¿Entonces por qué parecía tan molesta y a la vez tan … expectante?

Sin nada más que decir las chicas se retiraban del lugar, dejando sola a la peli negra quien simplemente suspiraba, acomodándose en su silla, revisando la taza que tenía escrito "Kaicho is the best" regalada por alguna de sus sirvientes en una ocasión, ya no recordaba cuando, esta estaba llena, al parecer, todo estaba en óptimas condiciones para tener una charla con toda la seriedad del mundo, ahora, solo faltaba una cosa, ella no demoro en materializarla

Tras unos cuantos segundos, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose marcaba el inicio, venia la peli blanca y la peli azul del grupo Sitri con el castaño en medio de ellas, para sorpresa de la peli negra, este no venía machacado esta vez

-vaya, esta vez fue rápido…- dijo Issei divertido y resignado a la vez para luego mirar preocupado el que el era el único que estaba siendo llevado -…oi oi, ¿y Matsuda y Motohama que? Ellos fueron los que…-

-agradecería que te quedases en silencio Issei…- sugería la peli negra, mientras hacia el ademan con su mano para que ambas chicas acercaran al castaño, al estar frente a la mesa el gesto de la oji violeta se endurecía

-Momo, Yura, retírense…-

Un tanto extrañada, ambas chicas hacían caso a la orden de la peli negra, retirándose en el acto, dejando nada mas al castaño y a la peli negra, ambos, confrontándose con la mirada

-agradecería que tomases asiento Issei…-

El castaño extrañado al igual que las otras dos, asentía, tomando asiento quedando a la misma altura que la líder Sitri

-¿ahora es Issei en vez de Hyodo?...- pregunto este curioso, eso, sin dejar la hostilidad en su voz

-si, en efecto…- contestaba esta, acomodándose sus gafas –…lo normal sería reprenderte en este momento por la tontería de espiar a las chicas del club de Kendo, pero a estas alturas ya lo veo simplemente como un esfuerzo tonto, no vas a cambiar por esa tontería, además, seamos honestos, tu no te dejas atrapar tan fácilmente sin ninguna razón…-

El gesto del castaño se hacía mas rígido, a eso la peli negra se permitía una leve sonrisa

-… antes de entrar a ese tema, primero que nada, debo felicitarte, no tuve la oportunidad de decírtelo de la manera más directa cuando estábamos en la catedral, pero derrotar a un demonio de sangre pura como un Phoenix con poco más de un mes como demonio es una hazaña sin precedente, también quiero agradecerte debidamente por salvarme la vida aquella noche, tengo una forma de pensar un tanto fatalista y eso no me permitió ver esa noche el enorme acto heroico que hiciste… pero supongo que todo esto no te puede importar menos…

Ahora ella tomaba un sorbo de su taza, recostándose en su silla, relajándose, sin quitar la mirada del castaño

-…agradecería que me dijeses la razón por la cual siempre que eres traído a este lugar, nunca dices nada, solo te quedas quietecito, mirándome así, como lo estás haciendo en este momento…-

En efecto, la mirada que la oji violeta tuvo contra ella durante todo el tiempo, era una mirada serena, pero despectiva, o así era como lo percibía ella, para ser honesta, le era difícil terminar de entender la mirada del castaño en su contra, no era completa hostilidad, había algo mas, pero no sabía determinar que era

Eso se acababa hoy

El castaño continuaba en silencio, pensativo, meditando con sumo cuidado cada palabra que iba a salir de su boca

-supongo que tampoco me lo puedo callar…- decía este cerrando sus ojos -… más que decir algo, solo quiero hacer una pregunta….-

La oji violeta alzabas cejas intrigada

-¿y eso sería?...-

-¡¿por qué me dejaste morir esa tarde?!...- gruño el castaño molesto, llamando la atención de ella, un tanto fastidiada ella se limitó a crear un círculo mágico, sacando de este un tablero de ajedrez, perfectamente acomodado el cual aterrizaba en la mesa

-Issei ¿sabes jugar ajedrez?...- preguntaba esta con suma tranquilidad, como si la pregunta del castaño no fuese de mayor importancia

-nunca lo he jugado…- contestaba este cruzándose de brazos -… pero he visto a Buchou y a Akeno san jugar bastantes veces, por lo que se qué movimiento hace cada ficha…-

La oji violeta se permitía una sonrisa

-perfecto, tenemos tiempo, juguemos una partida tu y yo…- un tanto contrariado, Issei aceptaba, el sabía que Sona Sitri era la jugadora de ajedrez más brillante de la zona, probablemente de su generación ¿Por qué ella se molestaría en retar a un partido a un amateur como el? Quizás algo mas había ahí…-

Issei hacia su primer movimiento, desplazando un peón al frente

-vaya, me alegra saber que sepas que las blancas mueven primero…- decía esta con seriedad, el castaño no contestaba, al parecer, tenía toda la intensión de ir en serio en ese juego, ella sonreía con satisfacción, así era como ella prefería las cosas al charlar, tras unos segundos, el tablero ya estaba poblado por las fichas en todos sus ángulos

-repetiré mi pregunta, ¿Por qué me dejaste morir de esa manera esa tarde Sona Sitri?...- repetía el castaño, sin quitar la mirada del tablero, tomando un peón de la peli negra con un caballo

-bien, supongo que es un buen momento…- contestaba ella, desplazando su reina al frente -…¿Rias ya te conto sobre los ataques de los ángeles caídos contra los usuarios de las Sacred Gear?...-

-si, algo supe…- contestaba el -…creo que era algo que estaba siendo dirigido por Raynare…-

-correcto, antes del tuyo, ya se habían registrado poco más de 45 en lo que iba del mes…- decía está moviendo su alfil al frente también -… todos ellos asesinados por el grupo de Raynare, suponemos que su objetivo era el evitar que los demonios adquiriésemos poder militar al reclutar humanos para convertirlos en demonios…-

-¿Por qué nos hicieron nada?...- preguntaba este con genuino interés, era obvio que tras los primeros incidentes algo estaba pasando ¿Por qué ni ella ni Buchou habían hecho nada para detener esa oleada de asesinatos?...- Sona se percataba de la jugada de Issei, moviendo su rey para que el castaño cayese en una trampa

-es simple… haz tu jugada…- confundido por eso, Issei avanzaba, en efecto, como ella lo había pensado, el habia tomado el peón que protegía antiguamente al Rey -… como te diste cuenta con esa jugada, la única opción ahí era o salvar al Rey o salvar al peón ¿Cuál tiene mayor importancia?...-

-el rey obviamente…-

-otro punto a tu favor…- contestaba esta, en una partida de ajedrez, esta clase de situaciones se presentan seguido, todas las piezas tienen un valor primordial estratégico, pero no podemos ganar una partida sin perder fichas, sacrificarlas incluso…- ahora ella tomaba un caballo del castaño con su reina -… acotare esto a la situación que nos compete, en este momento ya debes saber de la gran guerra, actualmente estamos en un estado de alerta, ninguna de las tres facciones ha hecho un movimiento oficial, pero el que nosotros los demonios, atacásemos a estos ángeles que estaban atacando a seres neutrales como los humanos, nos hubiera generado un estado de hostilidad y las batallas que están pausadas actualmente hubiesen retomado fuerza, por eso mismo ni Rias ni yo hicimos nada para detener esto, tampoco era provechoso para nosotras el rescatar o proteger a cada persona que ellos tuviesen en la mira puesto que solo nos representaría una pérdida de recursos, tanto mágicos como materiales…-

El castaño movía su ficha, molesto

-... ciertamente cuando te encontré, aún estaba con vida, pero, literalmente tu estomago había estallado, todo dentro de ti estaba destrozado, ninguna magia curativa básica podía sanarte, era una herida mortal, no se podía hacer nada, ahora, si la razón en la que estas planteando tu pregunta es ¿Por qué no te tome yo como sirviente como hizo Rias al reencarnarte? La respuesta a eso es porque yo no sabía de tu potencial, para mí, eras otra víctima de la masacre de esta guerra, en cambio supongo que Rias se jugó una apuesta que ella gano, te revivió y obtuvo a alguien bastante interesante para su realeza, ahí está tu respuesta…-

Ella movía ahora su reina, tomando el peón que protegía al rey blanco, cerrándole el paso a cualquier parte, si el rey se movía para tomar a la reina negra, el alfil daría jaque, en pocas palabras era jaque mate

-ya veo, entonces ya obtuve mi respuesta….- contestaba el castaño respirando hondamente

-no puedo culparte porque me veas como la mala de la historia Issei, es lo normal cuando…-

-no hace falta eso Kaicho…- interrumpía el castaño -… ya obtuve mi respuesta, discúlpeme por haberla juzgado anteriormente de la manera en que lo hice…-

A eso la Sitri no podía evitar parpadear varias veces, no esperaba esa reacción

-¿disculpa?...-

-si…- contestaba este con naturalidad -… cuando me dejaste morir en ese parque, no deje de preguntarme el cómo alguien puede negarle la oportunidad de vivir a alguien más, o al menos, como tu dices que yo era un caso perdido, al menos dedicarme unas últimas palabras que hiciesen mi muerte algo más amena, sin embargo, al hablar con usted de frente Sona san…- la peli negra se contrario levemente por ese honorifico -…me di cuenta, de la razón por la cual, una persona como usted siempre carga esa mirada tan triste y tan molesta…-

Sona Sitri, no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos tanto como pudo ante tales palabras

-si, alguien para quien la vida de las personas es equiparable a una triste estadística o fichas en un juego de mesa, no me imagino que clase de vida debes llevar, pero debe ser lo suficientemente dura y triste como para que esa mirada y esa forma de pensar siempre te acompañe…-

 _¡tu!¡bastardo hijo de puta!_

En efecto, aquellas palabras fueron como un baldado de agua fría para ella, sin embargo… esta simplemente reaccionaba acomodándose los lentes, juntando ambas manos

-oh, interesante Hyodo kun…- contestaba ella mirándole con la sonrisa tipo líder de clan -… ahora soy yo la que debo preguntar ¿de que clase de mirada estás hablando?...-

-de esa misma que tiene en este momento Kaicho…-Esta vez ella no pudo evitar chasquear la lengua, era obvio que estaba que mataba al idiota en frente de ella, pero por alguna razón le estaba costando disfrazar ese deseo bajo su cara de poker perfecta -… de hecho, es la misma sonrisa que esboza Buchou y es similar a el "ara ara" de Akeno san…- decía el castaño tratando de imitar lo mejor posible a la peli negra -… me costaba entenderlo al principio, pero entre mas pienso en esa mirada que ponen ustedes, mas me doy cuenta que es la forma en la que ustedes disfrazan lo que piensan, si bien Akeno y Buchou siempre tienen algunos problemas, es solo en Sona San quien siento que esta "mascara" es demasiado densa, creo que es incomoda hasta para usted….-

La peli negra torcía su sonrisa fingida en un leve ceño fruncido

-interesante análisis Issei, no crei que fueses tan sagaz, aunque este como era de esperarse en alguien de tan poca capacidad cerebral, es un análisis errado…- El mismo Issei no pudo evitar gesticular verdadera sorpresa al haber sido ofendido de esa manera -… aunque creo que es mi error, te llame a este lugar a preguntarte algunas cosas y a felicitarte, pero creo que tomaste eso como una señal de que podías dirigirte a mi como quisieses, y eso no es así, creo que te estás dando demasiada confianza conmigo, alguien como tu deberías aprender cuál es su posición y mostrar algo de respeto…-

Las pocas neuronas cerebrales del castaño se activaban pedaleando como jamás lo habían hecho

-no, no lo he hecho…- contestaba el con fuerza -…¡así que Sona san, tendrá que disculparme si dije algo que era jodidamente obvio!¡que usted es una bruja amargada antipática y prepotente!¡y no creo que nadie en esta escuela no piense lo mismo!...-

Lástima que esas neuronas no tenían mucha fuerza, quizás con dos o tres más se le hubiese ocurrido un argumento menos ofensivo y trillado

Lo que si era claro, pese a que el lo intentase o no, es que definitivamente había tocado una fibra sensible en la psique de la peli negra

-bruja amargada y antipática ¿eh?...- dijo está apretando sus puños con fuerza a tal punto de dejar sus nudillos blancos, a la par de que su rostro era oscurecido por un verdadero enojo, ojos torcidos en un fuerte ceño fruncido, una expresión que nunca había sido vista en la cara de la siempre seria y serena líder Sitri -…¡¿esa es la opinión que tienes de mi, imbécil?! –

No podía creerlo, que alguien se dirigiese así a ella, en alguna otra situación esto no le podría haber importado menos, pero por alguna razón, el ser descrita de esa manera por el le estaba afectando

En ese momento, Issei se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho así como que no había cabida para retractarse, en efecto, le había dado una sonora patada a la prácticamente inexistente amistad de ambos

-Sona san, Kaicho… yo…-

-¡cierra la boca!...- interrumpía ella en un rugido -¡¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a insultarme de esta manera?!...- sin darse cuenta, poco a poco el resentimiento la iba dominando, no solo contra Issei, si no contra todo lo que sentía que estaba siendo injusto en su vida, su padre, su puesto, todo -….¡un imbécil como tu nunca sabrá que se siente estar en mi lugar como para venir a decirme bruja amargada y antipática!¡tu que solo eres un imbécil infantil sexualmente reprimido que basa su vida escolar en espiar a las mujeres jamás podría llegar a entender ni si quiera la primera parte de todo lo que tengo que hacer!¡ahora largo!

-Kaicho…- murmuraba el castaño nervioso

-¡dije largo!...-

Sabiendo que no tenía la oportunidad de decir nada en ese momento, el castaño asentía, retirándose del lugar, dejando sola a la peli negra, quien al escuchar la puerta cerrarse posaba su mano en su rostro mirando al escritorio con una expresión derrotada, suspirando cansada, aun exaltada, se dio cuenta que la mano que tapaba su ojo estaba húmeda así como veia las lágrimas que caían libres en la mesa, agradecía el estar sola para que nadie la viese en esa faceta tan patética

Esta vez no le costó darse cuenta, de que realmente le había dolido que la persona que estaba representando un leve rayo de esperanza en su forma tan deprimente de ver la vida, tuviese esa perspectiva de ella, no podía culparlo en realidad, ella había comenzado la pelea al verse desnudad por las palabras de el, era lógico que el respondiese de la misma manera, de todas maneras, ambos eran extraños el uno con el otro

-idiota…-

Ya a las afueras del edificio estudiantil la otra cara de la moneda salía con una expresión molesta, amarga y derrotada, algunas chicas del club que lo veían creían que en efecto Sona le había dado su merecido escarmiento

Nadie imaginaria la verdad

Al llegar al muro posterior del edificio antiguo de la escuela se sentó derrotado contra este

-¡ah mierda, pero si soy un imbécil!...- gritaba este molesto consigo mismo

 _En efecto compañero, lo eres, solo tu puedes estar tratando de hablar con ella durante tanto tiempo y decirle esas cosas, no estoy muy al tanto de las relaciones interpersonales, pero creo que lograste todo lo contrario a lo que pretendías hacer_

-¡tengo que disculparme!...- continuaba este sonriendo jadeante, casi desesperado

 _Chico calmate, si vas ahora lo único que lograras es empeorar la situación, espera, mantente calmado y date un tiempo para pensar con calma, no hagas nada precipitado_

-¡pero!... pero…-

Conforme pasaban mas segundos, el estado de ánimo del castaño caia poco a poco hasta que al final simplemente suspiraba resignado

 _Sera algo complicado, pero ten paciencia chico_

-joder, yo y mi bocota…- murmuro este al final, cierto que iba con la intensión de escuchar directamente de la boca de ella el por que lo había dejado morir de esa manera, pero no es como si la fuese a atacar de ninguna manera, era cierto, la expresión de el era bastante dura a la hora de hablar con ella, pero eso era por que le costaba articularse correctamente para hablar con ella, lo último que quería, era tartamudear y sonreír como un idiota cuando se tratase de hablar de algo importante, al menos no con Sona Sitri

* * *

Tras ese encuentro, el dia se sentía amargo para ambas partes, más en especial para la líder Sitri quien simplemente caminaba en compañía de su Reina por las calles de la ciudad, después del incidente con el asesino, para la líder del Clan Sitri era mas que obvio que no podía seguir caminando sola por las calles de la ciudad, al menos no hasta que ese asunto se esclareciera, por lo cual la compañía de su pieza mas valiosa parecía ser indispensable

-Kaicho ¿puedo preguntar a donde nos dirigimos?...-

Por eso mismo Tsubaki estaba levemente confundida, no le molestaba acompañar a su líder a donde ella quisiese, estaba más que dispuesta a hacerlo, pero durante toda la tarde tras salir de la escuela habia tenido la sensación de que su ama estaba dispersa, podría decir que molesta o triste, era difícil saberlo, ni cuando peleaba con su padre se veia tan… extraña, ni si quiera su cara de poker natural podría disimular ese sentimiento ¿Qué habría pasado para que ella estuviese así?

No solo eso, ella pensaría que acompañaría a su líder a cerrar sus propios contratos, pero ella solo había estado caminando aleatoriamente por la ciudad, comprando una que otra cosa de comer para mitigar el cansancio, pero habían pasado por una intersección, al parecer donde había habido una pelea anteriormente, cosa que le hizo pensar que quizás estaban investigando sobre el tema de los caídos rebeldes de los cuales el grupo Gremory se había encargado hacia poco tiempo

Su reina estaba en lo cierto en algunos puntos, el mas esencial de todos, el desastre que era la mente de su líder en ese momento, no sabía exactamente que era ese sentimiento que la invadía, ira, tristeza, resentimiento, recelo, era difícil articularlo si era contra el castaño, contra su propia vida o contra ella misma, al final, sabiendo que no podia hacer nada claro ni concreto en ese estado, el salir a caminar, respirar un poco de aire puro mientras el tiempo pasaba era la mejor opción

-a ninguna parte en específico Tsubaki…- contestaba la Sitri ya un tanto mas tranquila -…lamento haberte pedido que me acompañaras, este solo es un capricho mio…-

Hubiese sido otra historia si ella le hubiese contado a su reina sobre el ataque en su contra, pero ya que no fue a mayores y por concejo de su misma hermana, que eso se mantuviese en bajo perfil para evitar grandes movimientos y que la investigación hacían que ella se hubiese guardado el secreto para si mismo, por la falta de insistencia de Rias, parecía que Issei también se habia guardado eso para el, era mejor así

-para nada…- contestaba esta efusivamente -… disculpe mi descortesía, es mi deber asistirla siempre, no preguntar el por qué lo hago…-

A eso la Sitri asentía, en cierta manera prefería esa distancia de índole servicial de su mejor pieza, tras unos minutos caminando, el cielo se pintaba de un naranja rojizo augurando que la noche no demoraría en caer, razón por la cual el punto donde estaban ambas en ese momento seria el último de esa larga travesía del dia

Una amplia plazoleta ubicada en medio de un parque, donde una fuente de agua se erigía en el centro de esta como el punto de encuentro central así como principal distintivo de este

La mirada de la líder Sitri ganaba un tinte mas meditabundo ¿Por qué de todos los lugares ella tenía que pasar precisamente por ese? Era como si inconscientemente hubiese querido llegar a ese lugar

El lugar donde sus dudas comenzaron a nacer, el lugar donde tuvo su primer encuentro directo con Hyodo Issei

-es una considerable mancha de sangre la que quedo ahí…- murmuraba Tsubaki llevando su mano al mentón, viendo en efecto, como al frente de la fuente había una mancha ya oscurecida por el polvo y el tiempo, pero se podía vislumbrar bien aun la forma que tenía el charco, bastante grande, evidencia de que una persona había muerto ahí -…¿una de las víctimas de los ángeles caídos?...- preguntaba la pelinegra curiosa, al parecer el tema si era de investigación

-si, en efecto…- contestaba esta con desanimo

Al estar ahí no era difícil preguntarse ¿Qué tan distintas serian las cosas si ella hubiese actuado de otra manera en ese momento ¿si hubiese si quiera considerado el utilizar las evil piece de ella para revivir al castaño en ese momento? ¿se llevarían bien?¿tendrían la misma relación amo – sirviente que ella imponía con sus súbditos? ¿ o en cambio serian cercanos? Como lo era Rias con su sequito

No hubo tiempo para responder

-¡Kaicho!...-

Si, el cielo circundante a ellas había ganado un color rojizo sangriento levemente difuminado, alguien había separado ese espacio del resto de la ciudad, había una amenaza cerca

-¡vaya vaya vaya!¡así que eres de admirar los parques Sona tan!...-

Mas precisamente al frente de ambas

-¡¿Jericho?!...-

Al frente de ambas, con una apariencia bastante desarreglada en comparación con la de la última ocasión, su cabello antiguamente atado en una cola de caballo ahora totalmente libre y desordenado y una mirada de enfermiza repulsión se encontraba el ex prometido de la peli negra, para terminar de arreglar su deprimente presentación este llevaba una botella de licor en su mano derecha

-je, ¿no se supone que tienes trabajo que hacer mocosa?¡tu!¡que siempre estás tan ocupada!...- bufaba este con voz temblorosa, muestra de que definitivamente no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, peor que eso, era que definitivamente estaba despidiendo bastante hostilidad

-¡Kaicho!...- exclamaba la reina Sitri pasando al frente de su líder atenta a esto

-¡cállate perra!¡contigo no es mi asunto!...- gritaba este, alzando su mano derecha disparando una ráfaga de energia que iba engullendo la tierra a su alrededor cuanto mas avanzaba finalizando en una gruesa esfera de tierra, esta exploto violentamente contra la líder Sitri, despidiéndola varios metros hacia atrás hasta que un árbol la detenía, siendo ambos golpes suficiente para dejarla fuera de juego

-¡Tsubaki!...- el peligro era real, ese tipo tenía un poder muy superior a ella, y al parecer no estaba pensando con claridad, su enojo y el alcohol lo estaban dominando, no era una posición cómoda para ella

-tu maldita perra…- escupía este -… por tu culpa lo perdi todo ¡Todo! Mis padres me desheredaron, mis negocios se cayeron y soy el hazme reir de todo el puto inframundo ¡mi vida esta arruinada!¡y es por tu culpa!-

Otra ráfaga de energía era disparada por este, la Sitri viendo el primer golpe de antes saltaba al costado, era imposible para ella detener ese misil de piedras con su magia

-entonces, ¿por que terminamos nuestro compromiso tu vida esta arruinada?...- preguntaba esta aun a la defensiva -… osea que solo eras un títere de tus padres para amarrarse a los Sitri, siendo ya tan viejo uno pensaría que tu también sabia sobre eso ¿realmente planeaste tu vida en base a casarte con una "mocosa" como yo?...- preguntaba esta llevando su muñeca a su boca -…cuando no creo que puedas ser mas patético me sorprendes con cosas nuevas…-

Los ojos del peli negro se dilataban a mas no poder, trastornando aun más su repulsiva apariencia

-¡hija de puta!-

Dos círculos mágicos aparecían a los costados de ella, de estos dos manos de piedra se materializaban, tan grandes como su propio cuerpo

-¡mierda!...-

Saltando al frente, la Sitri evitaba que estos aplastaran su cuerpo

GUUGGGHHH

Pero su pie derecho fue atrapado, siendo aplastado dentro de su propio zapato, haciendo que ella cayese de bruces al piso, adolorida, lo suficiente para no poder pensar con claridad su siguiente paso, el Barbatos se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa enfermiza y crápula viéndola como a una presa a punto de ser devorada

-si mi vida se fue al caño, no veo ninguna razón para no arruinar la tuya sucia puta, tu y yo ¿y por qué no? Tu amiguita nos divertiremos un buen rato antes de borrarte del mapa, es lo mínimo que puedes retribuirme por acabar con mi vida…-

Alzando su mano libre, dos pilares de piedra amarraban los brazos de la peli negra alzándola, dejando su rostro a la altura de la del peli negro

-bien, creo que puedo retribuirme unas cuantas cosas antes de divertirme…- murmuraba este juntando su magia en su puño para crear unas nudilleras de piedra maciza -… me gusta la carne magullada…-

Sona trataba de liberar sus brazos, pero estaban perfectamente atrapados entre la piedra, apretándolos, cortando su circulación, no ayudaba que su pie derecho estuviese escurriendo sangre de su herida anterior, estaba atrapada, y no podía decir que no estaba aterrada, estaba a punto de ser mancillada junto a su mejor amiga, no podía hacer nada

 _Ayuda_

Su orgullo muchas veces le impedía buscar soluciones por parte de alguien mas, pero esa era una situación imposible para ella, por mas que lo viese no había escapatoria

 _Por favor, alguien_

Atrapada en esa situación, se dio cuenta de algo, que por mas preparativos que hicicese, habían cosas que se escapaban de su control , habían cosas que ella por mas que lo intentase, no podia hacer sola, ella no podia enfrentar sola nunca en una contienda así al pusilánime sujeto enfrente de ella, tampoco podia ayudar a su Reina

Nunca antes se habia sentido tan débil y tan inútil, aquello le aterro mas que la inminente amenaza contra su vida, una amenaza contra su vida, como en el caso de hacia unos pocos días nada mas

 _Ayudare a todas las personas que pueda_

 _-¡ayúdame!¡Issei!...-_

TTTRRRROOOOOOOMMMMPPPPPPPP

El puño cubierto de magia paraba a pocos centímetros del rostro de la peli negra, la onda de impacto habia desquebrajado sus gafas

Sin embargo el puño no la habida tocado, puesto que atrás de ella, pasando por su costado, un brazo rojo detenía el ensordecedor golpe, una garra que ella reconocía perfectamente

-¡¿Issei?!...-

Al voltear a mirar, ahí estaba el castaño, pero este no tenia su particular gesto de confianza, ni su típica actitud de batalla, su mirada era fría, dura, helada, tanto o mas que la de ella cuando estaba en su peor estado de animo

-¡¿Quién eres mocoso?!...- preguntaba el peli negro retrayendo su puño, viendo como la piedra que rodeaba este se desvanecía en pedazos, mirando con intriga y desdén la garra roja -…tu eres el mocoso Sekiryuutei, el niñato que le pateo el culo a Riser Phoenix…¿Qué se supone que haces aca mierdecilla entrometida?¿quieres acaso que te mate y que vaya a matar también a Rias Gremory?...-

El castaño no contestaba, simplemente pasaba al frente, con una expresión que definitivamente rivalizaba con la peli negra, no, el odio que emanaba sus ojos era muchísimo mas pesado que eso, siendo que ella estaba viendo eso en primera fila, no pudo evitar sentirse confundida ¿ese era Issei?¿el mismo cabeza de chorlito que siempre se reía de todo con cara de tonto?¿el mismo que incluso en la pelea contra Riser Phoenix sonreía con confianza?

-¡te estoy hablando mierdecilla!¡¿vas a contestar?!...-

La mirada del castaño se hacía más pesada

-Sona san… ahora puedo entender… un poco mejor lo que me decías esta tarde…- comenzaba este sin quitarle la mirada el peli negro…- no es de sorprender que tengas un carácter tan fuerte, dudo que alguien tenga que cargar con cosas con tal profundidad como lo haces tu…-

BOOST

La gema del guantelete comenzaba a ganar brillo

-¡mierdecilla!¡¿me estas ignorando?!-

-…tengo que disculparme, no quería decir esas cosas esta tarde, no soy demasiado listo, no se como hablar correctamente, tampoco se si puedo ser de mucha ayuda, soy demasiado débil, mas cuando me comparo a alguien quien siempre trata de hacer todo lo mejor que puede…-

BOOST

El brillo del guante se hacia especialmente fuerte

-¡pero!...-

-¡me aburriste, muerete basura!...-

Gritaba el peli negro, cargando de nuevo el puño de piedra para aplastar la cabeza del castaño

Un puño rojo y verde fue mucho mas rápido, mucho mas poderoso y mucho mas brutal, un puño que si quiera antes de que el desalineado sujeto pudiese tomar impulso ya aplastaba su rostro con fuerza, explotando en su cara, destruyendo tabique, tumbando algunos dientes, desplazando su cerebro violentamente dentro de su cráneo

TRRROOOOOOMMMMMMPPPPPPP

El temblor de aquel impacto se sentia por todo el lugar, disparando al peli negro como una bala, un puño con tal poder e impulso que el castaño perdió el equilibrio al poner todo su cuerpo en tal golpe

-¡pero que me parta un mal rayo si dejo que usted sea contaminada por un hijo de puta como el!¡antes que dejar que pase eso me hare mil veces mas fuerte y otras mil veces de ser necesario!...- gritaba este iracundo

La oji violeta estaba estática, casi sin poder creerlo, de nuevo, era rescatada por el castaño, igual que en la otra ocasión, salvándola de un horrible destino, podía ver la abismal diferencia entre aquel Issei y el Issei del asesino de la última noche, de la tensión una lagrima corrió libre por su rostro

-idiota…- murmuro ella casi sin fuerza -¿Qué haces en este lugar?...- a eso la actitud de Issei se relajaba un poco, rascándose la cabeza apenado

-bueno, me sentí bastante mal por lo que dije esta tarde, así que… estaba siguiéndola para poder disculparme…- decia este riendo tontamente, mostrándole en efecto, que el seguía siendo el mismo Issei de siempre, tras ver la cara de sorpresa de la Sitri el castaño se ponía nervioso -…¡lo siento!¡no quería parecer un acosador!¡es solo que no se que hacer en estos casos!...-

Sin mucho más que decir, abochornado, el rompía las formaciones de piedra que atrapaban a la peli negra , haciendo que esta cayese al suelo adolorida por lo de su pie

-¡maldición!¡debemos llevarla rápido con Asia!...-

La peli negra Sitri asentía, comenzando a curar su pierna, no podía sanarla por completo, pero al menos si parar el sangrado

-si, pero primero ayúdame con Tsubaki…- Issei asentía, a lo lejos la reina estaba inconsciente, brutalmente golpeada, antes de levantarse a ir en dirección a donde Tsubaki, el castaño reclinaba su cabeza

-se que no es el momento, pero en serio, siento todo lo que dije esta tarde Kaicho…- murmuro el castaño avergonzado -…me siento mal por lo que dije esta tarde…-

La peli negra se mantenía en silencio un instante, mirando con cierto interés al castaño, ella sabía que el la habia ofendido, pero en parte muchas de las cosas que el había dicho eran ciertas, ella en efecto si se estaba volviendo alguien amargada y antipática, que una persona como el se lo dijese de tal manera fue un golpe rudo para ella

-no hay de que disculparse…- murmuro ella débilmente -…no tenemos tiempo para esto, hablaremos con mas calma cuando estemos en mejor condición…- respondía ella con su perfil frio, Issei asentía preparándose para levantarse, pero antes de hacerlo vio como la líder Sitri le dedicaba una sonrisa amable -… pero algo que no puede esperar es darte las gracias, de nuevo… yo, en serio, gracias Issei…-

Hyodo Issei quedo de piedra con la expresión tan tranquila y tan gentil de la oji violeta, esta en parte también se sentia un tanto extraña, mas al ver el repentino sonrojo del peli castaño, se veia casi encantador con el cielo rojo atrás de el

Y entonces noto que algo andaba terriblemente mal

-¿cielo rojo?¿aun estamos en el campo de batalla?...- si eso era así, era por que el invocador aun estaba consciente y eso le hizo alertarse de que estaban en una pésima posición -¡Issei!¡espera!...-

-¿uh?...-

Fue lo único que alcanzo a musitar Issei, antes de que una lluvias de estalactitas de piedra atravesaran en varias partes su cuerpo, clavándolo contra el suelo, la Sitri vio todo en cámara lenta, mientras la luz abandonaba los ojos del dragón rojo cuando volteo a observarla, algo dentro de ella se rompió en ese momento

-¡ISSEI!...-

Grito con fuerza, la sangre comenzaba a manchar el piso

-¡BASTARDO HIJO DE PUTA! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!...- a lo lejos, atrás de los arboles caídos por su impacto, el peli negro se levantaba, con una mirada desquiciada, mientras cubría su rostro con su mano para evitar mostrar el daño del golpe recibido aunque la extrema cantidad de sangre que recorría su mano hasta llegar a su pecho mostraba que en definitiva estaba en muy mal estado, la Sitri le dirigía la mirada a su ex prometido, mirándolo con ira asesina

-¡bastardo hijo de puta!...- gritaba esta saliéndose de sus cabales -…¡lo que le hiciste a Issei!¡no te lo perdonare!

Iracunda invocaba atrás de ella una serie de círculos mágicos

-¡MUERE!-

Cada uno de los círculos comenzo a disparar poderosas ráfagas de agua con poderosa presión para destruir por completo a su enemigo, un escudo de tierra protegía al peli negro, ella sabia que su magia no era rival para la de el, pero no tenia cabeza para pensar en eso

 _Mientras siga vivo_

Estaba en cólera, mientras atacaba volteaba a ver el cuerpo del castaño

Nada

No se movía, estaba empalado de varias partes, amarrado al piso, con un abundante charco de sangre formándose, no era justo en ningún sentido que el terminase así, una serie de emociones comenzo a invadirla, la más fuerte de ellas, la tristeza

Las lágrimas se agolpaba en sus ojos y su rostro ganaba un rubor considerable

-¡MUERE BASTARDO HIJO DE PUTA!-

Finalmente una mano de piedra iba a parar a su garganta, alzándola, al tratar de mirar Sona Sitri vio impactada el rostro desfigurado del demonio de pelo negro, la mitad del rostro que estaba cubriendo estaba totalmente despedazada con su sangre cayendo por todo lo bajo

-¡ese mierdecilla no se ira tan campante solo con eso créeme!...- gruñía el Barbatos con voz enfermiza -…además de eso, veo que ese tipejo te gusta…- una sonrisa se posaba en su rostro -… que espectacular, ¿Qué será mejor que violarte al frente de el mientras termina de morirse?...-

Con un movimiento pesado Jericho tumbaba a la peli negra contra el piso mientras el se recostaba sobre ella, manchándola de sangre

-¡quítate de encim…! La mano de piedra paraba a su boca para callarla, mientras el comenzaba a pasar su rodilla en medio de las piernas de la peli negra, levantando su falda así

-¡cállate, esto será divertido!...- apoyando su mano en el pecho de ella el dirigía su boca al cuello de la peli negra, comenzando a recorrerlo con la lengua, un corrientoso de desagrado recorrió todo el cuerpo de la indefensa Sitri, puesto que la magia de piedra del Barbatos le impedía cualquier movimiento mas que el de su espalda y cintura por tratar de zafarse casi en un esfuerzo inútil mientras estaba siendo mancillada

Desesperada giraba a ver en dirección al castaño, quien para triste alivio de ella al menos seguía vivo, o eso daba a entender el hecho de que hubiese alzado su cabeza para mirar en dirección a ella, ya con ojos carentes de vida

Desde la perspectiva del castaño, era difícil saber que estaba sintiendo, su cuerpo estaba frio y pesado por la pérdida de sangre, la respiración estaba cesando, el podía sentir esas barras de piedra atravesando brazos y piernas, también parte de su cintura y sus hombros, al parecer ningún órgano vital había sido tocado, aun así, la sangre perdida era demasiada

Sus ojos veían borroso, solo podían ver una sombra que se movía extrañamente sobre otra

-¿uh?-

Esa sombra en la parte de abajo le era familiar, se podía escuchar el forcejeo del cuerpo de abajo luchando contra el de arriba, la pérdida de sangre no le permitía articular bien sus pensamientos, sin embargo, algo le decía que tenía que concentrarse, que algo malo estaba pasando, utilizando lo último de energía que tenia, logro que su vista se aclarase un poco, lo que estaba viendo era a la peli negra peleando por evitar ser mancillada por el ensangrentado sujeto

¡kaicho!

Su mente comenzo a trabajar rápidamente pese a la falta de sangre, por lo que el dolor era incluso enloquecedor

¡no puedo moverme!

El dolor, la pérdida de sangre y el mareo hacia que su cuerpo no se moviese, la frustración comenzaba a ganarle, la ira comenzaba a dominarlo y al no poder sustentar nada su cuerpo, otra fuente de energía comenzaba a tomar control de sus sentidos, una que estaba especialmente impulsada por la ira y el dolor de cientos antes que el

 _Compañero, cálmate, vas a ceder a la maldición_

La voz de Ddraig no llegaba al castaño cuyos ojos comenzaban a ganar un tinte verde a la par que su respiración se hacia agitada

El había visto como Riser casi se aprovecha de Rias en su partido, la mirada triste de ella, las lágrimas de súplica por dejarlo vivir a el, sin embargo, lo que estaba viendo lo estaba taladrando aun mas fuerte al odio, a la desesperación, en el fondo, el sabía que no era por lo delicado de la situación, si no por la extraña estima que había surgido de el con Sona Sitri desde los momentos que comenzo a tener ese extraño sueño con ella, le hizo notar que de alguna manera ella pesaba más que la mismísima Rias, al menos para el, sus expresiones tristes, la forma tan serena y tan madura en la que tenía que comportarse siempre, como esta le mostro a el que en el fondo se sentia mal por eso, quería hacer lo mínimo por ella y mucho mas si se podía

Por esa razón, cuando le boca del sujeto bajo al pecho desnudo de esta haciendo que ella girase su cabeza derrotada, derramando una lagrima de sus ojos carentes de alma

Todo se desato

El aura roja se desato por todo el lugar, llamando la atención de los otros dos demonios de sangre pura, al voltear a mirar observaron como el castaño se levantaba, rompiendo las barras de piedra como si fuesen papel mojado, mientras lo hacia el humo comenzaba a salir de su boca así como su guantelete brillaba con especial fuerza, a la par de que otro mismo guantelete crecia en el brazo derecho del castaño

-¿Issei?...- pregunto confundida la peli negra, ella sabia que Issei estaba muriendo, ¿entonces que había ocurrido? La repentina ráfaga de poder que ahora lo invadía hizo que ella abriese sus ojos aterrorizada

 _Si tu eres acorralada, no habrá duda de que optara por el camino de la destrucción, hará cualquier cosa por ver que estarás bien_

-¡no!...- exclamo ella sintiendo como el terror la llenaba de energia de nuevo, el castaño con ambos brazos cubiertos se disparaba en dirección al peli negro

-tss, ¿no te mueres aun mierdecilla?...-

Ignorándolo por completo, el castaño al parecer carente de sentido se disparaba como una bala contra el, siendo contra atacado con mas barras de piedra las cuales chocaban violentamente con su cuerpo, golpeándolo, sin embargo una energía de color verde evitaba que estas lo atravesaran

-¡¿Qué?!...-

Molesto por eso el peli negro materializaba una serie de serpientes de piedra las cuales se arrojaban contra el castaño desde todos los ángulos, golpeándolo de nuevo, aun así, la energía verde que lo rodeaba evitaba que fuese lastimado de manera punzante, pero el daño por golpes se reflejaba en su cuerpo, con puños salvajes, el castaño destruía las criaturas de piedra, continuando su dantesco recorrido

Saltando con violencia, el castaño finalmente se arrojaba para golpear al peli negro, empujándolo violentamente, alejándolo de la peli negra, llevándoselo junto con el varios metros por delante, siendo amortiguado por una estructura de piedra que nacía del peli negro, este miraba molesto la mirada perdida de color verde del castaño

-¡no… toques… a… Sona!...- gruño Issei mientras su voz se iba haciendo mas grave, casi torcisa

Molesto el peli negro hacia crecer volátilmente la estructura de piedra como si fuese un árbol, despidiendo al castaño al aire, no sin antes encerrarlo en la misma como un ataúd, durante unos instantes, hubo silencio total

 _OVERBOOST_

Un brillo verde desquebrajaba las piedras, del cual ahora caia un cuerpo rodeado totalmente en energía verde, energía que se iba condensando, cambiando de color a una rojiza y negra, comenzando a tomar otra forma, tras eso, ahora la armadura Bermellon cubría al castaño en su totalidad

 _BALANCE BREAKER, BOOSTED GEAR SCAIL MAIL_

Al tocar el suelo, el peón en armadura no hacia ningún ruido simplemente bufaba humo por la comisura de su casco

-¡Issei!¡cálmate!...- gritaba la peli negra asustada, no por ella, si no por el -…¡tienes que tranquilizarte o tu armadura te devorara!...-

No había respuesta, en cambio

 _JET_

con la propulsión de la armadura el castaño cubrió la distancia entre el y Barbatos en un pestañeo, extendiendo su puño con violencia, acertando un golpe limpio arrancaba el brazo derecho de este desde el hombro

GGUUUIIIIIAAAAAAAAAA

El grito resonaba por todo el lugar, desesperado y herido, el peli negro invocaba cuchillas y serpientes de piedra a que se arrojaran contra el castaño, ninguna podia atravesar la armadura roja y negra

-tu no la tocaras-

Ofendido por eso, el peli negro reuniendo lo último de su fuerza, llamaba una cantidad exagerada de serpientes y cuchillas, disparando al sujeto en armadura hasta el aire por medio de una cantidad incesante de ataques

Aun así, cuando ya estaba suficientemente alto, el peli castaño extendía su brazo izquierdo, rompiendo todos los ataques contra el, comenzando a bajar en picado golpeando con sus puños cada ataque que venia en su contra, cayendo como un meteorito contra aquel que los invocaba

TRRRROOOOOMMPPPPP

Al caer al piso, con su puño limpio aplastaba la clavícula del demonio, acabando en el acto con la vida de este, cada serpiente de piedra y cada cuchilla comenzaba a desmoronarse, aun así, imparable, el dragón rojo continuaba golpeando el cuerpo sin vida intercambiando de brazos jopeando con enorme violencia, rompiendo y magullando la carne, salpicando de sangre el lugar mientras terminaba de desfigurar lo que alguna vez tuvo forma humana

-¡haz lo que quieras!...- gruñía la voz torcida del castaño distorsionada por la armadura

En reacción a eso, el cuerpo ya sin vida como último recurso de reflejo, atacaba una vez mas, tratando de sujetar al dragón rojo con manos de piedra, aun así, este rompiéndolas al tomar impulso, acertaba una poderosa patada aplasta cráneos

-¡PERO NO TOQUES A SONA SITRI! Rugió el castaño haciendo eco en el aire con enorme poderío

Si bien con esa patada finalmente todo terminaba, a esa vinieron una y otra más, y otra más, y otra más, **y otra más, y otra más, y otra mas**

El cielo artificial que los rodeaba comenzaba a caer poco a poco, casi dando la cómica imagen de que cada estruendo por los pisotones la hacían desquebrajarse, a lo lejos la líder del Clan Sitri miraba sin poder decir nada aquella escena digna del infierno, tras cansarse, teniendo en cuenta la masiva pérdida de sangre, la armadura se deshacía, permitiéndole al castaño dar un ultimo pisotón a la pila de carne molida que estaba en el piso

-¡no te atrevas a tocar a Sona Sitri!...- gruño este con voz baja, siendo lo último que diría en ese dia, puesto que la fatiga y sus heridas finalmente pudieron con el

 **final capitulo 3**

bueno, me demore mas de lo que pense, pero como dice la cancion, los caminos de la vida no son lo que yo pensaba, no son lo que imaginaba, no son lo que yo creia, y la universidad me puso cierto peso de golpe nada mas al entrar asi que pulir detalles y demas me tomo tiempo

este arco inicial tendra como largo el otro cap y quizas el otro para explicar con detalle lo de la relacion en secreto, este fue mas para girar la historia en otra direccion ¿Issei habra alcanzado el balance breaker al ver tan drastica escena? recordemos que la pulsera contra vali se activo al creer que lastimarian a su familia ¿que pasaria si vio como mancillaron a una persona querida frente a el? (ojo, no alcanzo a ser rape, ya veo los comentarios pidiendo mi cabeza creyendo que fue asi, exclaresco de una vez que el pobre imbecil no alcanzo) algo asi de drastico fue suficiente? sera en el otro capitulo averiguar la respuesta

sin mas que decir, se despide lord bustercall, buenas noches


	4. amistad

**aun cuando en su contra estén sus amigos cercanos, sus posiciones sociales, sus reputaciones y muchos mas, ambos lucharan por mantener su secreto y estar juntos ¿pero por cuanto tiempo esto lograra ser asi? ¿ _que siento cada que me llamas por mi nombre? que hasta mi nombre se escucha especial_ ... Issei x Sona**

 **descargo de responsabilidad, sigo pensando que las mejores tetas del anime las tiene Akeno Himejima y que el café americano es Ambrosia, con esto me limpio las manos**

 **descargo de responsabilidad #2, Albedo es la hija perdida de Akeno y ulquiorra y es la dueña del mastil de hueso de momonga sama**

 **DANTESPARDA: el cafe y las fotos de Akeno son bien recibidas hijo mio, las de koneko no, no le hago a las lolis y el del gafas ese pues... que venga, todo vale, pues chico, lamento romper tu ilusion, pero vendria a ser la comida comun y corriente como la de todos, aun no he trascendido mi plano mortal como para no depender de la comida... aun**

 **SHINJIESBOSTERO: si, se que lo de Issei sobrepasando el rango de sincronizacion del 400% no es lo mas original del mundo, pero es un disparador de la historia, no algo que la determine asi que me lo trae al viento, y si, es cierto, mas dignidad en eso que en apretar un pezon, entiendo el trastorno mental por el que paso el pobre de Ddraig #Jesuisddraig #noalmaltratodedragoneslegendarioscelestiales**

 **JOYGREMORY: entendido chico, aca esta, todo a su tempo**

 **RIOHEY: je, gracias -posdata, no esciribi tu nombre completo por que tu nick es jodidamente largo y enredado**

 **KUTLARAPERDOMO: otro que ya se ha rendido ante las bondades del cafe, bienvenido, y si te gustan las historias asi deberias leer "dark passion play" es mi fic mas profundo en ese tema hasta la fecha y del que me siento mas orgulloso, los comentarios de los lectores de esa historia lo dicen todo**

 **BRAYAN ROJA: vete a la verga, quienes no dan el diezmo no son bienvenidos :v :v :v**

 **DARKER201: chico, gracias, se que el desarollo es algo pausado en comparacion con el de otras historias mias y de otros autores, pero es, por que las personalidades diametralmente diferentes de Issei y de Sona hacen, que lo complejo del desarollo sea el punto fuerte, estamos hablando de uno de los pocos personajes femeninos de la historia que no tiene un interes amoroso en el castaño en el canon, por lo que es mas dificil de emparejar que en casos como con Akeno, Kuroka, etc y gracias por tus palabras de aliento**

 **MAXIDXD: si, esa era la gracia, escribir un fic con este personaje femenino sin que fuese la tipica atraccion que le sale al autor de los huevos, gracias por eso, me alegra que te gusten todas mis historias**

 **BLUEZANGETSU: lo se papa, lo se, soy grande, aca esta el siguiente cap**

 **JAMES ANDERSON. gracias tio**

 **DIEGO997: ah, es que el limon con sal es como feo y solo es para cuando a uno se le caen los dientes chico, y lo tendre en cuenta**

 **SEKIRYUUTEI: no, no fue violada, aprende a no perderte los pequeños detalles de la lectura mi hermano, se que es feo de leer ,¿por que crees que no he terminado dark passion play?**

 **ACQUAOFTHEBACK: balance breaker prematuro, exacto**

 **KUROKO: ah vamos, el chico merece su oportunidad, actualiza lento pero seguro, y tranquila Kuroko, es agradable encontrar a una lectora, al menos se que no me pediras harem... o sera como en el fandom de bleach que pedian harem yaoi... las fujoshis dominaran el mundo eventualmente?**

 **RAYHACHIBI: je, gracias, y bueno, todo a su tiempo, como dice el dicho, roma no se construyo en un solo dia**

 **LORDAOI: puede que si , puede que no , matrimonio? a todos nos ejecutan de esa manera tarde o temprano. hijos? probablemente, mascota? probablemente la llamaremos Floofy**

 **LEONWE5KER: pues para que, si lo habra, asi que no hay mella, pero ustedes saben que no soy de escribir lemon para que le jalen el pescuezo al ganzo, obvio sin señalar a nadie, pero al que le caiga el guante que se lo achante**

 **COLOCOLO4178: muajajajajajajajajajajajaaaaaaaaaaaaa en fin, si, fue algo parecido, un efecto interesante**

 **he estado esperando por este momento**

 **capitulo 4: amistad**

Los amplios muros de la catedral se erigían entre enormes arcos que eran sostenidos por modestas columnas incrustadas de joyas, sobre la cima de los distintos dinteles una serie de gárgolas demoniacas que alumbraban el lugar con una tenue luz roja se enfocaban a un modesto altar al final que estaba ubicado en la nave central de aquel robusto edificio, iluminado por vidríales de colores y ambientado por la música del órgano en la parte posterior del lugar

En la entrada del mismo se encontraba Issei extrañado, preguntándose qué hacía ahí

-¡no lo puedo creer!-

-¡tiene que haber un error!-

Mirando confundido a su parte posterior, vio a los dos pervertidos humanos del lugar llorando a moco tendido, al parecer tristes por que el mas degenerado de ellos iba a dar el gran paso

-oi oi, ¿de que están hablando?- entonces al mirarse en detalle, noto que ya estaba vestido con un smoking de color negro pulcramente arreglado el cual era adornado con un modesto corbatín en su cuello

-¡no podemos creer que te nos vayas a casar!-

El blanco se apoderaba del rostro del castaño

-¡¿esperen?!¡¿Cómo es eso de que me voy a casar?!

 _Compañero, preguntas lo mismo todas las noches_

-¡¿Ddraig?!...- la voz del dragón rojo confundía al castaño entre tantas personas que iban apareciendo en ese lugar de repente

-¡Isse!¡realmente tienes una chica!...- girando de nuevo sobre si mismo, ahora el veía a sus padres llorando también impactados, ambos vestidos con trajes tradicionales ceremoniales

-estábamos seguros, de que serias un enfermo pervertido toda tu vida-

-¡oigan!¡pero si ustedes son mis padres!- gritaba este ruborizado ante la observación de ellos

-¡Issei! Debo decir, que me entristece levemente esto, pero si esto es lo que has decidido…- de nuevo girando para ver, ahora en los asientos del lugar, el castaño miraba como estaba reunido todo el club de ocultismo, habiendo llamado su atención Rias Gremory…-

-Ara Ara, parece que Issei kun pretende sentar cabeza…- decía la Himejima llevándose la mano a su mejilla -… bueno, eso no impide que nos "divirtamos" mas adelante…-

-senpai, eres un pervertido- murmuraba la mascota del equipo, mientras que el peli rubio simplemente seguía con su sonrisa lánguida haciéndole señas al castaño para que ignorase los comentarios atacantes

-¡oi!¡ya en serio ¿Qué esta pasando aca?!- preguntaba el castaño asustado, hasta que sintió que otra sombra se posaba al costado de el

-vamos Issei, no es el momento de dudar-

Girando de nuevo, se vio a si mismo ya parado frente al altar, con una chica a su lado vestida de novia, le costó reconocerla sin sus gafas y su rostro parcialmente cubierto por un velo, pero en efecto se trataba de la presidenta del concejo estudiantil

-¡Kaicho!-exclamaba este retrocediendo, mirando al entorno ya como todos estaban sentados escuchando las palabras del padre, el matricidio ya era oficial -¡¿me voy a casar con Kaicho?!...-

PALPITAR

Entonces, regresando levemente a sus sentidos, recordó que en efecto, como lo decía Ddraig , no era la primera vez que tenía ese sueño

 _Vaya, ¿desde cuándo las cosas tomaron este rumbo? Pensaba este, mirando en detalle a la novia, de alguna manera su mente la proyecto sin su rostro rígido ni sonrisa fingida, si no con una genuina expresión de alegría por lo que muchas consideraban el dia mas importante de su vida, -…¿en que momento comencé a verla a ella de esta manera?¿cómo era si quiera eso posible?¿cuantas veces cruce palabras con ella? Lo poco que recuerdo que he compartido con ella solo han sido palabras hostiles y una amarga visión de ella dejándome morir entonces ¿Por qué?...-ahora el giraba a ver a los testigos de boda, lugar donde estaba Rias Gremory -…no me parecería tan extraño si fuese la jefa, pero, entonces por qué…-_

-entonces, el novio ya puede besar a la novia…-

Al decir esas palabras, el castaño regreso a la realidad, impactado por el peso de estas, por su parte su compañera se giraba hacia el, sosteniendo el ramo en sus manos, reclinándose levemente hacia el cerrando sus ojos mientras preparaba sus labios

La adrenalina se apodero de el en ese momento, sintiendo como el corazón latía con tal fuerza que parecía que la sangre iba a salir disparada por sus poros

 _-¿entonces por que?...-_

El recordaba como en otras noches finalmente la impresión le ganaba y se despertaba, pero ahora, en cambio, con esa escena tan real frente a el, con el rostro de Sona Sitri tan cercano, mostrando con grácil belleza cada pequeño detalle perfecto de esta dispuesta a el

Y sabiendo que era un sueño

Tomaba la cintura de la peli negra, cerrando el beso con sus labios temblando, el choque eléctrico casi pudo ser suficiente para despertarlo en ese momento

 _-¿Por qué este beso se siente tan bien?-_

En efecto, ¿pero cómo podía hacer una comparación? No era difícil, el ya había sido besado antes, por la misma chica de la que el creía estar enamorado antes y de alguna manera, este beso que el estaba dando ahí, el movimiento, la picazón en sus labios y demás, era algo que su mente disparaba a mil, cosa que el beso furtivo de la presidenta del club de ocultismo no disparo mas alla de la emoción del primer beso de el

 _En efecto compañero, creo que ya te has dado cuenta_

Entonces la escena desaparecía incluyendo a la despampanante novia, dejando al castaño solo en medio de la oscuridad, esto, hasta que un ojo verde gigante se abría mirando al protagonista de esa epifanía con detalle

 _-suupongo que si…- contestaba el castaño dubitativo -…sigo sin entenderlo ¿me enamore de Kaicho?...-_

 _¿Me ves cara de doctora corazón?_

El fuego comenzaba a engullir el lugar como una gigante ola de llamaradas rojas y doradas arremolinándose por el interior, entre estas, casi enmarcado, aparecía la figura de un enorme dragón rojo, mirando al castaño con enorme placer en sus ojos

… _te saque de tu fantasía porque ya estás en condiciones de que te diga lo que has hecho_

No era la primera vez que Issei hablaba con el dragón emperador rojo, pero si era la primera en la que el mismo miraba a su portador de una manera tan divertida y expectante

-¿Qué se supone que hice Ddraig?...-

 _La tarde pasada, al ver que a la chica Sitri la estaban tratando de violar, dejaste crecer tu ira a un nivel mayor al que un ser humano normal puede aspirar a sentir, quizás esto debido a tu pérdida de sangre y cercanía a la muerte, pero al hacerlo…inconscientemente forzaste demasiado de mi poder, pensé que serias diferente, pero parece que al igual que los otros, terminaras transitando por el camino de la destrucción_

Aquellas palabras confundían al castaño, hasta que sintió como el fuego engullía sus dos brazos al principio, pasando a abrazar todo su fuego, este no lo quemaba, pero en cambio mientras mas lo engullía el fuego, mas ira sentía que lo dominaba, para alivio de el y de su cordura, el fuego paraba de rodearlo cuando llego a su cuello

 _Aunque he de decir, que es una situación interesante… no te dejaste consumir por completo y en cambio te has fortalecido exponencialmente al ser dominado por tu sangre de dragón, es la primera vez que veo que un usuario que me ha robado tanto pueda mantener su cordura_

El fuego que rodeaba al castaño finalmente comenzaba a condensarse, terminando transformado en la armadura roja y negra, Issei se miraba a si mismo en detalle

-esto es…¿mi balance breaker?...- preguntaba el castaño, se sentía diferente a la vez que lo utilizo en su duelo contra Riser, a diferencia de esa ocasión, no sentía como si este se fuese a quebrar en cualquier momento

 _En efecto, eres digno de ser el dragón emperador rojo, haz escogido el camino de la destrucción, tu y yo pelearemos hasta el dia que mueras… pero ya que preguntaste, te sugeriré que te controles, el ver que maltrataran a esa chica fue lo que disparo este estado tuyo, por lo que puedo decir que en efecto ella es quien alberga el mayor espacio en tu corazón_

Atrás de la armadura una silueta formada por fuego en forma de un dragón que abrazaba la armadura con sus alas comenzaba a generar mas y mas calor, haciéndose insoportable para el castaño

AAAAAARRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH

 _¡Te sugiero que aprendas a controlarte Hyodo Issei, si no esa chica será consumida también por tu poder!_

AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Finalmente el sueño terminaba, con el castaño gritando a todo pulmón mirando al techo de su habitación, recuperándose poco a poco al ver que en efecto no estaba siendo quemado por nada y que ya de nuevo estaba dentro de su habitación, por la falta de iluminación y el extraño aire frio que predominaba por el lugar parecía ser que ya era cercano el amanecer, al recuperarse, trato de levantarse, pero el dolor no lo dejo

GUUUGGGGHHHHH

Al mirarse, vio que aun tenia vendajes en varia partes de su cuerpo, tenía demasiados vendajes como para no pensar que no había pasado un mal rato

Por lo cual, forzando su mente a trabajar, recordó en detalle cómo tras haber noqueado al sujeto que estaba atacando a Sona Sitri algo lo había atravesado casi matándolo, después de eso, las lagunas en su memoria se hacían evidentes, pero lograba tener leves vistazos de el golpeando una serie de criaturas de piedra y como al final había descuartizado a aquel sujeto a puño limpio

Su estómago dio un vuelco al recordar eso, casi obligándolo a vomitar al recordar la sensación de órganos en sus dedos

-¡maldición!¡¿yo hice eso?!-

¿Cómo había perdido el control de esa manera? ¿Por qué el…? No, ni si quiera habían palabras para describir lo que había hecho, sin embargo, recordando lo ocurrido minutos antes, como ese mismo tipo casi viola a Sona Sitri, le hizo sentir enfermo, recordando con detalle el enojo y la ira que lo había dominado en ese momento, recostándose nuevamente, con su mirada al techo los pensamientos se arremolinaron, el sueño que tenía desde hacía un tiempo, las palabras de Ddraig, lo que el creía que sentía

 _En efecto, esa chica es quien tiene más lugar en tu corazón_

-¿es en serio?...- se preguntaba el, haciendo todo lo posible por recordar todo lo que sabía sobre la presidenta del concejo estudiantil, la fría e inexpresiva Sona Sitri, conociéndola cuando el estaba muriendo, dándole una muy mala primera impresión de ella, sin embargo, lo que ella le había estado mostrando con el tiempo le hizo darse cuenta de que …

 _¡un imbécil como tu nunca sabra lo que se siente estar en mi lugar como para venir a decirme bruja amargada y antipática!_

el verla en esa ocasión, tan diferente de la faceta que solía mostrar, una faceta que muy pocos habrían visto, mostrándole a el que era una chica de su edad también que sufría, lloraba y que por eso mismo podía reir pero que por alguna razón le quedaba bastante difícil hacerlo…

aquello fue suficiente para que el no pudiese evitar pensar, que definitivamente Sona Sitri era un misterio para el, no podia aceptar de primera instancia que la misma chica con la que el discutia de esa manera, fuese la persona a la que el mas queria

-¡ay vamos!¡¿Por qué no pudo ser alguien mas?!¡¿Por qué precisamente ella?!¡¿Por qué tenía que gustarme precisamente ella?!...- gritaba el castaño exaltado y nervioso para si mismo revolcándose en su cama -…¡¿Cómo le puedo hablar a ella sin parecer un idiota?!...- si, ese era el principal problema, ella era brillante como nadie, astuta, y sin duda una persona algo difícil de conocer debido a su forma tan sutil de hablar y de expresarse

No pudo seguir pensando mucho sobre eso, puesto que la puerta de su habitación se abría

-¿Issei san?...- preguntaba la monja del grupo, mirando algo preocupada al dragón rojo, al verlo mirando confundido al techo el sentimiento de la alegría se apoderaba de ella -…¡Issei san!...-

-¡Asia!...-

Exaltada esta saltaba sobre el castaño tumbándolo contra la cama en un efusivo abrazo

-¡Issei san, finalmente despertaste!...- lloraba la chica -…¡finalmente despertaste!...- Issei estaba un tanto extrañado con el comportamiento de Asia, pero al escucharle decir eso, algunas dudas surgieron en su mente

-¿finalmente desperté?...- la oji verde se levantaba con lágrimas en sus ojos

-Hi, llevaba cuatro días inconsciente…- respondía está impactando al dragón rojo -… Kaicho nos llamó hace cuatro días avisándonos de que había sido atacada por su ex prometido y que Issei san resultó gravemente herido tratando de protegerla… estábamos tan asustadas cuando llegamos alla, Issei san estaba herido por todas partes, estaba totalmente bañado en su propia sangre….-

El castaño se relajaba un poco, cuatro días, no era para menos, no recordaba mucho, pero si se sintió bastante cercano a la muerte en esta ocasión, mucho mas que cuando peleo contra Riser Phoenix y de manera mas consiente que cuando fue herido de muerte por Raynare

-bueno, no te preocupes Asia, ya estoy bien…- murmuraba el castaño sonriente -… solo un poco adolorido, pero ya estoy bien…-

La monja asentía, levantándose del castaño

-Hi, Issei san, mi Twilight Healling no ha terminado de curarte del todo, durante estos días he estado haciéndole una curación periódica…- la voz de ella comenzaba a temblar -…estabas… totalmente destrozado por dentro, no sabemos cómo fue que pudiste sobrevivir al daño que tenías…-

 _En el fulgor del momento, mi poder fue suficiente para frenar el daño por hemorragia, por esa razón pudiste moverte aun teniendo perforado tu cuerpo de esa manera compañero, la armadura del balance breaker hizo gran parte del trabajo motriz_

-vaya…- murmuraba el castaño pensativo, al parecer esta vez la cosa había sido muchísimo mas drástica que antes

-¡¿escuche bien?!...- quien llegaba a la puerta era la presidenta del club de ocultismo en paños menores -…¡¿Issei despertó?!...-

-¡Hi!...- contestaba el enérgicamente -¡lamento haber causado tantos inconvenientes Buchou!...- pese a haber despertado de un grave estado letárgico, Rias observaba como su peon actuaba tan formalmente tonto como siempre, una lagrima de emoción se escapaba de sus ojos

-ISSEIII!...-

Si lo de hacia había sido un abrazo efusivo, lo de la peli roja se pudo considerar sin ningún problema como un tacleo de futbol americano tirándolo contra la cama casi aplastándolo, Asia solo miraba absorta como el abrazo de la peli roja casi mata al castaño. Por su parte el mencionado tras recuperarse del impacto comenzo a notar como lo que antes era un abrazo ahora se convertía en un pequeño sollozo, mientras la peli roja pasaba sus brazos a su pecho, manoteando débilmente sobre este mientras sus hombros temblaban

-¿Buchou?...-

-¡Tonto!¡nos tenías muy preocupados!...- decía ella ocultando su mirada entre sus cabellos sollozando débilmente-…¡¿sabes lo preocupados que estábamos por ti?!¡¿lo preocupada que estaba por ti?!...-

Issei estaba sin habla, atónito, sin poder creerlo ¿Buchou estaba llorando por culpa de el? El bien sabía que su ama era bastante cariñosa y afectuosa con sus súbditos, pero no pensó que el que el estuviese en ese estado la hubiese afectado tanto

Durante un tiempo se quedó simplemente mirando al techo, mientras Rias terminaba de golpetear débilmente contra su pecho, creyendo que aunque eso fuese una falta de respeto contra ella, el correspondía el afecto de ella llevando las manos a su espalda, abrazándola para que esta terminase de desahogarse

-yo… lo siento Buchou… sere mucho mas cuidadoso de ahora en adelante…-

-Tonto…- continuaba ella ya calmándose en su totalidad -…si tu murieses, si tu te alejaras de mi…. Yo no sabría que hacer…-

Durante unos minutos mas, los tres presentes en ese lugar, prefirieron pensar que el silencio era lo mas cómodo, a nadie le molesto que ese silencio durase hasta las primeras de la mañana

-no sabes… lo que me dolería que me alejasen de ti, que te alejaran de mi…-

* * *

La jornada estudiantil empezaba, y como había sido igual que desde hacía cuatro días, Sona Sitri desde su puesto en el salón del concejo, miraba con disimulada intriga la entrada de la escuela, viendo como entraban todos los estudiantes

-Kaicho, muy buenos días…- entraba Tsubaki al salón del concejo preparada para organizar los primeros documentos antes de retirarse a su clase

-buenos días Tsubaki…- contestaba la peli negra volviendo a las formas que estaba llenando -…¿Cómo te sientes?...-

-ya estoy mucho mejor…- contestaba esta -… estoy en perfecta condición, ya le agradecí como era debido a Rias Gremory y a Asia Argento…-

La peli negra asentía, tras el ataque y muerte de Jericho Barbatos, a la líder del clan Sitri no le quedó otra que llamar a su mejor amiga a que la auxiliara, ella estaba inmovilizada por el daño en su pie, su Reina estaba inconsciente con una considerable contusión en su frente e Issei estaba prácticamente muerto tras haberse convertido en un monstruo salvaje con armadura roja, gracias a su oportuna acción era que Issei seguía actualmente vivo

-bien, ¿algo que reportar?...- preguntaba la Sitri mirando a su mano derecha, esta simplemente dejaba organizada sus cosas antes de pararse frente a su líder

-de momento nada Kaicho, procedo a retirarme a clase…- contestaba Tsubaki, haciendo una avenía

-bien, que tengas un buen dia…-

-gracias…-

Tras retirarse, la Sitri volvía a recostarse sobre su silla, mirando de nuevo por la ventana, observando a los últimos alumnos entrar, tras haberle preguntado a Rias al dia siguiente del intento de asesinato contra ella por la salud del castaño, esta le dijo que el estaba inconsciente, pero gracias a Asia el estaría bien en un tiempo, de eso habían pasado tres días y Sona Sitri no podía evitar sentir cierto malestar, en parte era su culpa lo que le había ocurrido a Issei, eso por una buena parte, la otra…

 _Si ese chico te ve acorralada, recurrirá al poder de la destrucción para salvarte, hará lo que sea posible por mantenerte a salvo_

Aun recordaba con asco como estuvo a punto de ser violada por su ex prometido, nunca antes se había sentido tan vulnerable como en ese momento, aquello le había hecho mirar su vida desde otra perspectiva, mas que cuando se había rendido en ese momento, dejándose derrotar con una lagrima, vio como el chico más entusiasta, más tonto y mas infantil se entregaba a su maldición para matar al sujeto que la estaba ultrajando

 _¡haz lo que quieras!¡pero a Sona Sitri no la tocas!_

Aun recordaba como el, en medio de su modo berserker gritaba eso con terrible ira contra el agresor de ella hasta que finalmente caía rendido

No podía negar que se sentía inquieta, si antes estaba sintiendo cierto interés por el castaño, ahora, después de eso, no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido en ese día, no solo en lo drástico de aquel encuentro por su supervivencia, si no también por las mismas palabras de Issei

 _¡pero que me parta un mal rayo si dejo que usted sea contaminada por un hijo de puta como el!¡antes de dejar que eso pase me hare mil veces mas fuerte y otras mil mas de ser necesario!_

Recordar lo dicho en ese momento junto al poderoso izquierdoso que el había acertado contra el asqueroso sujeto hacia que aun, cercana al sueño los pensamientos la dominasen de nuevo

-idiota…- murmuraba esta pensativa -… no importa si tienes una filosofía de vida altruista, gritar cosas así a los cuatro vientos puede ser mal entendido por cualquiera…-

Si, si ella no fuese tan racional, tan analítica, una chica tan concreta que sabía perfectamente que Issei pensaba que ella era una bruja antipática y prepotente y que ella en cambio "solo" pensaba que el era un degenerado y pervertido de baja clase…

Podría llegar a pensar que el en efecto estaba protegiéndola porque el le tenia afecto

Al pensar en eso, sus mejillas ganaban un ligero tinte de color rojo, ella era consciente de eso, pero por mas que tratase de controlar las señales de su cuerpo, no podía, quizás lo que era mas incomodo de pensar es que se supone que él debería estar interesado en Rias Gremory, ella esperaba que si Issei podía llegar a tales extremos por alguien seria por su ama, no por ella ¿realmente era por ella?

Si, la razón por la que ella estaba vigilando la entrada desde ese incidente, sin perder detalle hasta una hora empezadas las clases, era por eso mismo, por que por más que se negase a aceptarlo, por mas que se negase a creer que era así, necesitaba hablar con Issei directamente sobre eso y quitarse todas las dudas de encima

Porque ella por nada del mundo podría tener sentimientos de tipo afectuoso por el, mucho menos cuando su mejor amiga mostraba de manera tan efusiva que ella si estaba completamente enamorado del castaño, era triste que el no lo notase, como si fuese un completo imbécil, quizás era por esa causa…

…o porque el en cambio estaba enamorado de alguien más y su admiración por Rias no le permitía negar eso correctamente…

-pfff…-

Bufo esta aburrida, cansada de que el dragón emperador rojo estuviese en su mente en todo momento, ella sentía que sería mejor dejar ese tema aclarado, hablar con el lo más pronto posible, aclarar sus sentimientos sobre el y continuar con su perfecta y rígida vida

pfffff

Eso sería creíble si ella no se hubiese caído de su asiento al observar por la ventana a Asia Argento ingresando por la entrada, con el castaño atrás de ella con unas cuantas vendas en su frente y manos, rápidamente levantándose observaba como en efecto lo que había visto no era una ilusión, Issei caminaba junto a Asia, un poco tarde era cierto, pero parecía ser por que a el aun le costaba algo de esfuerzo caminar normalmente

 _Que alivio_

Tan pronto pensó eso, se dio cuenta que estaba sujeta al marco de la ventana de rodillas en el suelo, sintiéndose superada por su vergonzosa posición, sintiendo pena extrema y un extraño sentimiento de desconocimiento sobre si misma que la invadía, ella se limitaba a sentarse en el piso, contra la pared posando su mano en su frente

Era oficial, por mas que se negase a reconocerlo, si estaba interesada en Issei ¿enamorada? Quizás, lo que si era seguro es que de alguna manera el le estaba moviendo el piso, razón por la cual ella ya levantándose del suelo, tomando asiento y apoyando sus manos en su frente, pensaba con mayor pericia de lo que nunca antes lo había hecho, buscando la forma de saber cómo actuar ahora

Pero lo primero era lo primero

Antes que nada, hablar con Issei y esclarecer lo ocurrido hacia cuatro días respecto a su ex prometido y así mismo a lo que tendría que hacer respecto a ese tema

El rubor de su rostro se asentaba mas al darse cuenta de lo primero que se le ocurrió, parecía mas una excusa para hablar con el

* * *

En otra parte de la escuela, ya habiendo empezado de nuevo la jornada estudiantil algunos compañeros de clase tenían reacciones diversas al ver al líder de los tres pervertidos de nuevo en clase, solo que el, esta vez mostraba que había sido herido de manera grave recientemente, o eso daban a entender sus vendajes

-¿Qué le habrá ocurrido?

-quizás ya le dieron su merecido por meterse con las mujeres…-

Susurraban algunas por lo bajo, aquello no podía afectar menos al castaño, de momento su mente estaba hecha un desastre, todo lo ocurrido antes de perder el conocimiento, lo que había estado girando en torno a el desde antes de eso y finalmente el sueño recurrente que había terminado de tomar forma, todo aquello giraba en torno a una sola persona, Sona Sitri

No sabia como debía proceder con eso, según Ddraig el definitivamente estaba enamorado de ella, razón por la cual el había reaccionado como reacciono cuando la vio indefensa a punto de ser mancillada, le costaba creer que eso fuese verdad

-bueno, ojala no tenga que lidiar con ella hasta que no sepa que hacer-

 _Hyodo Issei, es solicitado en la oficina del concejo estudiantil… la razón, se ha determinado que condición física actual fue en base a una riña callejera_

-¡¿Qué?!-

El grito al unísono del salón no se hizo esperar, haciendo que todos ellos volteasen a ver al castaño quien retrocedía levemente intimidado en su asiento ante la mirada atónita de todos

-¡¿lo de Hyodo fue una pelea?!-

-¡ahora resulta que tras de pervertido también es un buscapleitos?!-

Ni el mismo entendía que estaba ocurriendo, el volteaba a mirar al asiento de atrás donde Asia lo miraba igual de confundida, ella no entendía por que se había hecho tal anuncio, sin mas que poder hacer, Issei se levantaba de su asiento en silencio, retirándose del salón directo a la sede del concejo estudiantil, si la mismísima Sona Sitri había hecho este anuncio sabiendo perfectamente lo que habia ocurrido hacia cuatro días, era por alguna razón

Al llegar al lugar

PAFFFFF

Issei no podía evitar abrir con algo de fuerza, para sorpresa de el, la única persona en el lugar era Sona Sitri, sentada en el fondo en su escritorio, como siempre, ella se mantenía serena, con una mirada rígida

-¿puedo preguntar que fue eso?...- preguntaba el castaño, era obvio que el estaría contrariado ante tal forma de ser llamado, sin importar que se tratase de la presidenta del concejo estudiantil, de nuevo ella como en la última ocasión, lo invitaba con un gesto de su mano a que tomase asiento frente a ella, al hacerlo, el tablero de ajedrez volvía a aparecer en la mesa

-Issei, juguemos una partida…- comenzo ella con su cara de póker perfecta

-no hare nada hasta que me digas que fue exactamente eso ¿Por qué hacerme quedar mal en frente de toda la gente de la escuela solo para llamarme? ¡¿Puedo preguntar que se supone que tienes en la cabeza?!...-

La máscara de la Sitri se fraccionaba en ese momento, mientras ella cerraba sus ojos

-es cierto, antes de comenzar, te debo una disculpa, pero puedo decirte que tengo una razón real que justifica el haberte puesto en esta incomoda posición…- comenzaba ella colocando una expresión más solemne -…juguemos, te confesare que me cuesta trabajo hablar con alguien cercano a mi en confianza si no estoy frente a un tablero de ajedrez…-

Aquellas palabras impactaron levemente al castaño, haciendo que su enojo se disminuyera levemente, más que al fijarse con cuidado, la Sitri no tenía su típica expresión de líder de Clan, de hecho, se le veía tan… natural?

-en-entendió…- contestaba el castaño, olvidando su enojo en su totalidad, haciendo su primer movimiento, acción a la que la Sitri respirando profundamente respondía también empezando su jugada

-veras Issei, primero que nada, debo agradecerte por haberme salvado esa tarde…- decía la Sitri meditabunda -… ya han sido muchas ocasiones en las que me has protegido y francamente no se cómo agradecerte adecuadamente, dudo si quiera si puedo llegar a hacer algo que recompense el… haber evitado que me violaran…- dijo ella con dureza en su voz, el mismo Issei estrechaba su mirada recordando con repudio como ese sujeto alcanzo a manosear a su gusto a la peli negra

-no es necesario Kaicho…- contestaba el castaño de manera agreste -…yo, simplemente no podía dejar bajo ninguna circunstancia que usted fuese mancillada de esa manera, mas bien, siento el no poder haberla protegido antes de que fuese tomada en el piso…-

-no fue tu culpa, lo que hiciste siempre te lo agradeceré de corazón…- contestaba ella tomando una de las fichas de Issei, la mano del castaño temblaba ante tal movimiento, mas que la sonrisa con la que decía tales palabras no tenía nada que envidiarle a la de sus sueños

Ella misma en ese momento se estaba dando unas cuantas palmadas mentales, frente a Issei en ese momento le estaba costando disfrazar lo que pensaba, los nervios que le daba el hablar con el de manera tan "amistosa" tanto que sentia sus mejillas temblar levemente por lo bajo, agradecia profundamente el poder disfrazar gran parte de esto, si no, parecería que la pena la devoraría pronto

Y eso que lo había llamado en un inicio para charlar de manera formal

-Kaicho ¿puedo preguntar por que me llamo de esa manera a este lugar?...- preguntaba el de manera mas amable -… me acaba de decir que tuvo una razón para eso, y quiero saberla…-

La peli negra asentía

-como recordaras hace un tiempo un sujeto con armadura trato de asesinarme…- comenzaba ella -…eso había sido poco después de que cancele mi compromiso con Jericho Barbatos, por lo que pensé que quizás el en su tonto resentimiento le pago a un mercenario para que se encargara de mi…- ahora ella movía si ficha al frente haciendo su jugada -… pero debo decir que eso no tiene mucho sentido si el mismo aparece ante mi, en su peor estado, tratando de asesinarme directamente…-

El movimiento de Issei se detenía

-¡oye!¡espera!¡¿ese sujeto en el parque era?!...-

-si Issei, el hombre del que me salvaste era Jericho Barbatos, mi ex prometido…- contestaba Sona sabiendo que Issei podía perturbarse por lo ocurrido esa tarde, si le mostraba la situación desde el punto de que el la había salvado en vez del cual el había cometido un brutal asesinato, seguro sería mucho mejor

-ya veo…- contestaba Issei abriendo y cerrando su palma, aun recordaba la sensación de magullar la carne con sus puños y eso le incomodaba

-bien, la razón, por la cual te llame de la manera en la que lo tuve que hacer, es porque si bien Rias, tus compañeros y mis súbditos ya saben sobre el incidente con Jericho, ninguno de ellos saben lo que ocurrió en la intersección de la ciudad en la noche pasada…- ahora la Sitri se acomodaba los lentes mirando a Issei con intriga -…¿puedo preguntar por qué no le dijiste nada a Rias sobre lo ocurrido en ese momento? Tenías el codo derecho torcido en su totalidad, no creo que no te hayan preguntado sobre que te ocurrió…-

Issei hacia su jugada, casi ajeno a la partida aun así

-le dije a Asia esa noche que mi herida la había causado un demonio callejero que me embosco…- respondía el castaño -….supuse que lo que ocurrió esa noche era algo que Kaicho podía manejar a su manera, por eso no dije nada…-

La oji violeta sonreía

-me alegra que hayas creído eso…- decía está desplazando un alfil, las fichas del castaño ya eran bastante reducidas -…entenderás que esto nos pone en una situación donde solo tu y yo sabemos lo que ocurrió ahí y de hecho prefiero que eso siga de esa manera, entre menos personas sepan lo que sucedió en el cruce hay mayores posibilidades de que podamos averiguar que ocurrió con una investigación sutil…-

-ya veo…- contestaba Issei con un gesto lánguido, ahora solo le quedaba un rey y tres peones

-si, si te hubiese llamado dentro de lo normal, solo para preguntarte sobre como habías seguido mediante el alta voz escolar, probablemente los estudiantes lo hubiesen mal entendido y si te mandaba a llamar mediante alguno de mis súbditos, algo de esta información se podía haber filtrado, lamento haberte hecho quedar mal frente a todos, pero para poder averiguar más en detalle sobre que está pasando, necesito que todo esto se haga con el mas bajo perfil posible, yo le dire a Rias mis razones para haberte traído a mi oficina de esta manera y de paso prometo compensarte…-

Con un movimiento mas de la Sitri, Issei de nuevo se enfrentaba al jaque mate, una sonrisa cansada aparecía en su rostro

-rayos, jugar contra mi ha de ser un asco…- decía este rascándose la cabeza, la peli negra se cruzaba de brazos negando con su cabeza

-para nada, si es cierto que se nota tu falta de experiencia, pero en comparación a la vez anterior, soportaste quince movimientos mas, además de que esta vez se te ocurrió algo mas brillante que tirar a la reina como si fuese un espartano…- la expresión seria de ella se torcía en una sonrisa amable -…además, me gusta jugar para relajarme y charlar con fluidez, no para aprovecharme de tu nivel de juego, discúlpame, es una costumbre que tengo arraigada al pasar el tiempo así con Rias…-

Para Issei quien por primera vez veía como Sona Sitri se desenvolvía de manera tan natural con el, poco o nada importaba esa pequeña manía, estaba más anonadado como ella se parecía a la versión que el veía en sus sueños extraños de matrimonio

-eto… no pasa nada Kaicho, no hay problema…- respondía el atolondrado sujeto sonrojándose furiosamente al notar ese detalle…- la peli negra parpadeaba varias veces al ver las reacciones de Issei haciendo que ella tuviese que toser disimuladamente para recuperar el ambiente

-bien…- haciendo una leve pausa ella volvía a su yo más formal -… la razón por la que te solicite de esta manera que vinieses, es porque quiero investigar por mi cuenta sobre el tema del intento de asesinato, como solo tu y yo sabemos sobre esto y es peligroso para mi investigar sola, quiero que me acompañes a hacer un pequeño patrullaje durante estas noches…-

El castaño se quedaba parcialmente sin habla ¿ella le estaba pidiendo que la escoltara en secreto durante las noches? Aquella predisposición no paso por alto para la Sitri quien fingiendo un tosido cerraba sus ojos para continuar

-…es imperativo que esto quede solo entre nosotros, para evitar levantar sospechas y para que no pierdas tu esfuerzo firmare para ti un contrato demoniaco con otra identidad, al acabar este trabajo te será concedido un generoso pago por tus servicios, como la futura heredera del Clan Sitri puedo permitirme esto sin problemas….-

Issei se quedaba pensativo durante unos segundos, eso era un gran plus, el no era ajeno al hecho de que era un desastre con el tema de los contratos demoniacos, el único que había realizado con éxito hasta la fecha era el de la pareja de fanáticos de la armadura y en esa ocasión la mismísima Rias tuvo que llevarlo de la mano durante toda la tarea, un contrato de ese tamaño por parte de la líder del Clan Sitri podría ayudarle a arreglar su situación y a dar un paso mas en su objetivo de convertirse en un demonio de clase alta y así mismo el rey del harem

-entiendo, si Kaicho necesita mi ayuda entonces lo hare…- contestaba Issei alzando levemente los hombros

-bien, me alegra saber que puedo contar contigo para esta labor, se que será incomodo, pero…- ahora ella hacia una pausa leve, cerrando sus ojos -… no creo poder confiar en nadie mas para hacer esto, gracias…-

Ahora si el rojo en el rostro del castaño no se podía ocultar, haciendo que el reclinase la cara al costado alarmado

-¡HI!¡no… no … ha…nin…ningún problema!¡es un placer!...-

-me alegra escuchar eso…- agregaba la peli negra con una sonrisa tranquila -… el plan es el siguiente, necesitamos que nos encontremos a estas horas en…-

Tras cerca de treinta minutos de charla sobre cómo iban a actuar, el castaño asentía a todo lo que la líder Sitri decía estando realmente al tanto de cada detalle, esto no era ajeno para ella, era la primera vez que veía a Issei tan concentrado, muy en el fondo, ella estaba disfrutando del momento

Se dio cuenta que lo importante de la charla mas que el plan, era la misma charla

Se sentía culpable en el fondo por eso

* * *

Y así las clases finalizaban y como tal, para la gente del Clan Gremory empezaba la hora de sus labores como demonios, al menos en la parte formal la cual era los contratos demoniacos, para Rias aun era extraño ver la extraña solicitud que había llegado solicitando directamente a su peon

-bien, antes de entregarte esto ¿estás seguro que ya te puedes mover bien Issei?...- preguntaba Rias con genuina preocupación -…si así lo deseas, puedo esperar un poco más antes de que vuelvas a hacer los contratos….-

-no, me siento de maravilla Buchou…- contestaba el castaño alzando su pulgar entusiasmado -… tengo que pactar la mayor cantidad de contratos para poder cumplir mi sueño de ser rey del Harem, si me quedo quieto demasiado tiempo mi sueño se verá truncado, no me puedo hacer llamar hombre si dejo que eso pase…-

A eso la peli roja simplemente suspiraba con una sonrisa relajada la cual era acompañada por la sonrisa entusiasta de Asia, era evidente el alivio en el rostro de ambas

-bueno, si lo pones así, no puedo decir nada mas…- finalizaba la peli roja -… solo trata de no sobre esforzarte…-

-Hi, Buchou…- finalizaba el castaño dejando su casa… a pie, siendo que su vehículo de transporte demoniaco había sido destruido por el mismo utilizándolo como bomba suicida contra el sujeto en armadura de la vez del cruce de la ciudad, razón por la cual, tras ver que su compañera si había enviado una solicitud específica para el como estaba planeado, no le quedaba otra mas que correr como atleta de olimpiadas hasta el punto de encuentro, este se ubicaba curiosamente en la misma plaza donde el fue asesinado por primera vez lugar de su segundo encuentro cercano con la muerte

Una sonrisa lánguida se adueñaba de su rostro

 _¿no pudo escoger un lugar menos "emotivo" para encontrarnos?_

Tras cerca de diez minutos, el dragón rojo llegaba al parque en cuestión donde a lo lejos sentada en una modesta banca se encontraba la líder del Clan Sitri y actual contratante, para sorpresa de el, ella estaba en su uniforme de escuela incluso a esas horas, nada en su apariencia común estaba fuera de lugar

-buenas noches Kaicho…- comenzaba el castaño haciendo una avenía rígida en base por el cansancio

-buenas noches Issei…- contestaba está levantándose de su asiento -… y no tienes que hacer eso de reclinarte, tomate las cosas con calma…- el pelo castaño asentía respirando hondamente

-bien…hare lo mejor que pueda…-

Tras reponerse, ambos adolescentes quedaban uno frente al otro, para Issei fue una sorpresa ver que la presidenta del concejo estudiantil si bien mostraba su rostro serio y sereno, este no se veía rígido como en otras ocasiones en la escuela, de hecho, podía decir que era una expresión de ella genuina y refrescante una visión que se veia mucho más amable con el pasar de la brisa

Ella por su parte no podía evitar sentirse algo complacida, o mas que complacida, agradecida, lo que ella estaba haciendo era mas un capricho extraño que cualquier otra cosa, un capricho al cual estaba apelando a una persona que ella consideraba como la mas voluntariosa y de cierta manera radiante y entusiasta pero que esta misma la miraba a ella como una persona fría y cruel, razón por la cual el que el aceptase quizás era algo inesperado, pero, el solo hecho de que el estuviese ahí, con esa mirada que el tenía tan "expectante" hacia que ella se sintiese bastante bien

-se que ya es tarde para preguntarlo ¿pero cómo te sientes Issei?...-

-ya me siento mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar…- contestaba este señalándose con el pulgar -…¿por dónde iremos primero Kaicho?...-

La peli negra se acomodaba mirando a la salida del parque

-haremos un patrullaje por este sector saliendo hacia el cruce de la ciudad, seguiremos por ahí hasta rodear todo el borde exterior y finalizaremos llegando al centro de la ciudad, este recorrido nos permitirá recorrer la ciudad en los puntos mas críticos, si hay alguien que este esperando para atacarme aprovechara este momento para atacarme, si no, seguiremos así hasta que mi hermana me de pistas sobre por donde podemos buscar al sujeto que me quiere ver muerta…-

Issei pasaba saliva pesadamente, esa frase le hizo recordar en extremo detalle lo que ocurrió aquella tarde donde ella casi fue violada frente a sus ojos

-¡no dejare que nada malo le pase Kaicho!...- exclamaba el castaño con decisión -…por favor, no piense que esta arriesgando su vida, al menos no mientras yo este acompañándola…-

La peli negra asentía con una sonrisa amable

-lo se Issei, cuento contigo…-

Sin mucho mas que decir, la peli negra del Clan Sitri avanzaba unos cuantos pasos por delante de Issei comenzando su patrullaje este la seguía sin hacer ningún ruido, simplemente con las manos en sus bolsillos mirando a los costados tratando de hacer un esfuerzo de investigación, aunque el no tuviese la mas mínima noción de cómo se hacia eso

-no tienes que hacer eso Issei….- agregaba la Sitri divertida -… no es como si nos estuviesen vigilando desde las sombras todo el tiempo, y de ser así créeme que esa sería la última manera de descubrirlos…-

-ah, lo siento Kaicho, es la primera vez que me ponen a hacer esta clase de labores…- decía este con una sonrisa tonta rascándose la cabeza

-es normal, por lo general los contratos que cerramos son mas de servicios que de trabajos en si, por lo que no es de sorprender que no sepas hacer una labor de inteligencia… permíteme enseñarte…-

Tras caminar unos cuantos minutos, ambos llegaban a la intersección donde habían sido atacados la noche de hacia un tiempo

-bien, básicamente colocaremos avatares en distintos puntos de la ciudad…- decía la peli negra mientras comenzaba a revisaren sus bolsillos hasta sacar un papel

-¿avatares?...-

-si, son un hechizo alarma por así decirles…- contestaba ella imbuyendo magia en este activándolo, arrojándolo al suelo donde el papel se incineraba y solo quedaba un rastro espectral azul -… lo que haremos esta noche como te había dicho, es colocar varios de estos en los puntos que frecuento caminar en la ciudad, cada vez que hagamos patrullaje los revisaremos ya que estos tienen la capacidad de absorber cualquier rastro de energía sobre natural…- ahora ella se giraba mientras acomodaba sus lentes -… si alguien nos está siguiendo, eventualmente uno de estos puntos nos dará una pista sobre quién y en que punto suelen enfocarse para vigilarme…-

El castaño golpeaba su puño contra su palma en señal de entendimiento

-ya veo es como una alarma de humo…-

-eh… en términos simples, es exactamente eso…- agregaba la peli negra un tanto contrariada por la horrible simplificación de tan bella explicación que había dado ella -… bueno, nuestro siguiente punto esta cerca de la escuela, apresuremos el paso…-

-Hi…-

Y así era básicamente el desarrollo de esa primera noche donde muchas de las personas que eran testigos ajenos al objetivo de ambos chicos, observaban a estos como a cualquier pareja adolescente, de amigos, de novios, de lo que fuese, puesto que mientras que el chico charlaba ella simplemente suspiraba respondiendo su pregunta o haciendo un mojin que representaba que quizás el estaba yendo por algo simple y redundante en torno a lo que ella probablemente le hubiese explicado ya mas de diez veces

También estaba el que el mismo chico mostrándose un tanto mas entusiasta como lo era común en la gente de su edad saliese con algunas palabras que sus expresiones daban a entender que era como si estuviese divertido o animado, y si bien su fría y serena acompañante hacia un esfuerzo por no perder su temple, una que otra sonrisa escapaba de su rostro

Cualquiera diría que se trataba de un par divertido y hasta encantador de ver

Así era el ritmo de ambos, hasta que tras pasar cerca del sector comercial la peli negra ubicaba el ultimo avatar de la noche, suspirando

-bien, esto será todo por esta noche, ahora solo nos queda recorrer estos lugares todos los días…- agregaba ella dejando salir un suspiro de descanso -… por hoy ya terminamos…-

Issei miraba el reloj en su muñeca

-vaya, fue mas rápido de lo que pensé…- murmuraba este mirando a su contratante con una expresión divertida

-en base es porque mi rutina es muy concentrada en estos lugares, salgo de la escuela, hago mis compras, arreglo mis contratos y se acabó el dia…- contestaba ella con cierto deje de seriedad, a eso Issei ganaba una expresión meditabunda y silenciosa, lo que la Sitri acababa de decir realmente le recordaba mucho que el aun se sentía mal por lo dicho antes

-Kaicho, debo decirlo…- comenzaba el mientras que ambos caminaban por las concurridas calles nocturnas del boulevard comercial -… se que me disculpe antes, pero es en serio lo que yo decia…- al decir esto, la peli negra giraba rápidamente sobre si misma expectante a lo que Issei estaba diciendo -… no quería decir que usted fuese una bruja antipática, es como decias, no entiendo mucho sobre el peso que debe llevar una líder de Clan, no se cómo lo este manejando Buchou o usted, pero, gracias a ambas es que el lugar donde crecí esta en relativa paz, supongo que eso debe ser bastante estresante…-

Issei aun mantenía la cabeza agachada mientras caminaba tras decir todo eso, el silencio de la peli negra era algo tortuoso puesto que no daba ninguna reacción tras lo dicho, el ambiente de los pasos de la gente, la música de los distintos comercios y el cuchicheo hacia mas difícil aun observar esos pequeños gestos que podían dar una pista

Finalmente tras unos segundos, la peli negra detenía su marcha en seco, sin voltear a mirar, al alzar la mirada, Issei vio como la peli negra aun dándole la espalda suspiraba profundamente, pensando con sumo cuidado todo el asunto

-muchas veces no hay nada que me ponga en mi lugar y si lo hubiese como ya lo ha habido antes, probablemente reaccionaria mal, de manera grosera como ocurrió contigo la tarde que discutimos antes del incidente con Barbatos…- ahora ella giraba, y para sorpresa de Issei, lo que vio en la mirada de Sona Sitri, era verdadera tristeza, tanta que no pudo asimilarlo a la primera -… pero rara vez siento que son realmente verdaderas ciertas palabras y ciertas criticas, y esto es, por que en efecto he estado fallando constantemente, si bien no con mis deberes, he estado fallando mucho conmigo misma, me ha costado bastante trabajo entenderlo, mucho mas aceptarlo…-

Ahora ella se agarra su brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha, levemente deprimida

-… no es necesario que te disculpes, te agradezco que fueses tan directo conmigo, no supe cómo reaccionar al inicio, pero, tras meditarlo, era bastante cierto, quiero agradecerte por eso también…-

Si bien lo que ella decía era algo que le daba la razón a el, al ver la cara de Sona Sitri llena de tristeza con el y consigo misma, el castaño por primera vez experimento un sentimiento que no experimento ni cuando casi dejo morir a Asia, ni cuando le fallo a Rias en el duelo para cancelar el compromiso

Genuina culpa

Por qué el, si bien era algo temeroso para tratar con las mujeres, era la primera vez que había tratado tan mal a alguien de manera tan directa, eso le hizo notar cuanto peso tenían las palabras, mas las que se intercambian con alguien con quien no se está acostumbrado a actuar y que a simple comparación era diametralmente diferente a el

-Sona…- comenzo el con voz temblorosa llamando la atención de la líder Sitri -…¿puedo llamarte así?...-

La oji violeta miraba al castaño un tanto confundida, ¿Por qué el parecía tan… meditabundo, quizás algo melancólico? Aun asi, ¿llamarla por su nombre de pila?¿sin ninguna intención ofensiva o retadora?

-si…- contesto está en un gemido ahogado -…si, creo que si se trata de ti, estaría bien…- mientras respondía ella se arreglaba el cabello mirando a los costados, era la primera vez que una situación la superaba -…siempre y cuando esto solo quede entre nosotros, no veo por qué no…-

-ya veo…- contestaba el castaño igualmente atolondrado -…Sona, la noche es algo joven ¿Por qué no aprovechamos y recorremos el lugar?...- la oji violeta miraba al castaño un tanto mas recuperada y esto le permitía mirar en detalle que el por alguna extraña razón estaba actuando de manera mucho mas torpe que antes

No era para menos, ni el mismo sabía lo que estaba haciendo

-supongo que no es mala idea…- contestaba ella ganando un leve color rojo en sus mejillas, ¿Qué propones Issei?...- preguntaba ella un tanto mas curiosa, en ese momento era donde Issei con toda la gracia de los dioses recordaba que su única experiencia cercana personal similar a una cita había terminado con el en un charco de sangre mientras su cita se burlaba de que el en efecto era un asco tratando con mujeres

-¡a comer!...- gritaba este desesperado y nervioso con tal fuerza que casi manda a volar a la peli negra, esta retrocedía levemente impactada mientras unos cuantos mechones de cabello rebeldes escapaban de su perfecto peinado, Issei sudaba cada vez mas frio -… si, a comer, hemos hecho un largo recorrido y algo para comer no sería mala idea, yo invito…-

Si bien Sona se sentía confundida al estar en esa situación tan extraña para ella como pasar tiempo con una persona por que si, sabía que si no recuperaba su temple probablemente haría algo tonto o que la comprometiese mas que casi empezar a llorar como había ocurrido antes

-esta bien, me parece una buena idea…- decía esta acomodándose los lentes recuperando su típico gesto serio el cual era atravesado por una sutil sonrisa-…¿A dónde te apetece llevarme?...-

-pues…-

No fue sorpresa que minutos mas tarde el único lugar al que al castaño se le ocurrió llevar a la presidenta del concejo estudiantil fuese a una modesta heladería, el usando sus dos poderosas y reducidas neuronas pensaba que quizás por ser de alta cuna ella seria algo remilgosa con la comida, por lo que no se la imaginaba con una pizza en mano ni mucho menos una hamburguesa que se podía haber desbaratado en sus manos

Al parecer la elección había sido acertada puesto que ella estaba comiendo su helado al parecer con gusto, mientras que Issei de tanto pensar en los gustos de ella casi no sintió el sabor de lo que se supone que el estuviese comiendo en ese momento

No era para menos, si bien el había acertado con lo del tema de la comida

-dime Issei ¿Qué es lo que disfrutas hacer en tu tiempo libre?...- preguntaba la Sitri tratando de amenizar el ambiente que también se estaba haciendo un tanto difícil para ella, no porque el que Issei estuviese tratando de llamémosle… ser un caballero le estaba generando a el una especie de tensión nerviosa, si no porque ella misma estaba en un situación similar, ella era consciente de la impresión que despertaba en todo el mundo y eso normalmente no le podía importar menos, pero con Issei, justo en ese momento donde ambos estaban solos después de hacer un patrullaje y donde el se estaba esforzando en parecer un buen tipo, ella sentía que al menos debería tratar de ser mas amistosa con el o mas informal

Lástima que esa pregunta desembocaría en que Issei recordara que el antes de ser parte del grupo de Rias y en su tiempo libre, dedicaba aproximadamente el 99.9% del tiempo a hacer tonterías que se relacionasen con espiar chicas o ver pooooornooooooo

el tragaba saliva pesado, tenía que haber algo con que distraerla

¿Qué hacia él además de pensar en tetas que aunque ahora estuviesen en su casa no se atrevía a mirar o a tocar directamente?

* * *

-vaya…- murmuraba la Sitri viendo el panorama que ella nunca creyó ver en su vida, al menos no directamente

Nunca antes había entrado a un lugar así, el salón era amplio con sus luces apagadas, puesto que casi toda la iluminación venia de los distintos monitores y pantallas prendidos por parte de los chicos y chicas que competían furiosamente entre ellos con mandos o palancas en mano, al fondo el típico restaurante de comida chatarra donde algunos paraban a comer y al otro lado una modesta tienda de chucherías de peluches, películas y demás

Si, la solución de Issei para aquella trampa mortal, era ir a un árcade, estaba en ese momento en un árcade junto a la fría y estricta presidenta del concejo estudiantil

-si, llevaba rato sin venir por aca, pero antes me gustaba pasar todo mi tiempo jugando video juegos…- decía este recorriendo las maquinas del lugar, fijándose en una en específico que hacía alusión a una película donde la humanidad había sido dominada por robots inteligentes en el futuro y en vez de mando tenía un rifle de plástico para jugar -…vaya, aún tienen esta cosa…- murmuraba el tomando el artefacto en sus manos

Por su parte Sona no miraba el lugar con interés, si, el típico lugar al que un chico llegaba a perder el dinero y el tiempo en sus tardes antes de entrar a la escuela media, conocía uno o dos casos de esa índole, lo único que le llamaba la atención del lugar a medias era la sección que tenía cinco tableros de ajedrez donde habían varios chicos jugando, quizás lo único relacionado con sus gustos, el desinterés de la Sitri por las máquinas y el que estuviese viendo el sector para jugar ajedrez no fue ajeno para el castaño

-pero bueno, será para otra ocasión…- murmuraba este reposando el arma en su apoyo llamando la atención de la peli negra -… ¿jugamos una partida de ajedrez Kaicho?...- preguntaba este con una sonrisa tranquila, entonces fue cuando ella noto el detalle sobre su actitud

-no te preocupes por mi Issei…- contestaba la peli negra con una mirada condescendiente -…discúlpame, esta clase de lugares no es muy de mi ambiente… si quieres jugar, no te contengas por mi… después de todo esta fue mi idea –

Eso era un gesto noble por parte de ella, pero Issei sabía que el grueso de la idea de que ambos estuviesen ahí, era para que ella también se divirtiera por mas mínimo que fuese, para la peli negra fue una sorpresa ver que Issei fue hacia la ventanilla y compro un monto de varias fichas, al regresar el insertaba dos

" _inserte player 2"_

Issei tomaba uno de los rifles mientras le pasaba el otro a la peli negra quien lo miraba confundido

-si es así, entonces juguemos ambos primero esto y después vamos a jugar ajedrez ¿es una buena idea Kaicho?...-

La peli negra miraba el juguete un tanto contrariada

-no se cómo se usa eso…- dijo tratando de escapar a eso, en respuesta Issei oprimía el mando de los dos controles haciendo que en la pantalla se mostrase las instrucciones

-¿ves? No es difícil Kaicho…- contestaba el castaño pasándole de nuevo el rifle a la oji violeta quien tras unos segundos, tomaba esta con cierta apatía

-bueno, ya que insistes… pero será la única ocasión que hagamos esto…- decía esta con tono molesto -… la próxima vez que terminemos el patrullaje solo será comer e irnos a nuestras casas…-

-hecho…-

 _(Inserte música ridículamente épica de terminator)_

Y así comenzaba el juego, y como era de esperarse, mientras que Issei se defendía con lo que recordaba de cómo se jugaban esa clase de juegos, la Sitri por su parte si bien había leído y entendido las instrucciones, por la tensión y la rapidez del juego ella se confundía a la hora de recargar el arma a veces a punto de dejar caer el mando al piso, haciendo que a ella la matasen con facilidad durante las primeras veces

Aunque con el paso del tiempo y de los niveles, el juego de ambos se hacían mucho más fluidos, era correcto decir que incluso la Sitri estaba ganando un nivel de juego de manera absurdamente rápida, una que otra mirada ocasional de Issei a su compañera mostraba la tremenda concentración de ella

Así la noche se iba haciendo mas profunda y con el pasar de los niveles finalmente el juego terminaba, como era de esperarse de una amateur y de alguien que no tocaba un mando en tiempo, los enemigos en oleadas y los ataques furtivos hicieron que las fichas del castaño finalmente acabasen apareciendo el mensaje de continúe

Issei suspiraba cerrando sus ojos apuntando al techo

-vaya, llevaba tiempo que no me centraba tanto en un juego que…- al abrir los ojos vio que su compañera no se encontraba a su lado -…¿Kaicho?

Al mirar a los lados tratando de buscarla, vio que ella no había demorado en llegar a la ventanilla, sacando unos cuantos billetes a la carrera golpeando con fuerza estos contra el recibidor

-¡quiero lo que me pueda dar en fichas con esto, rápido!...-

El empleado asustado ante la imponente presencia y orden de la peli negra no demoro en contar el dinero y pasarle una considerable cantidad de fichas las cuales tuvieron que ser metidas en una bolsa de papel, tan rápido como había llegado a ese lugar ella volteaba a donde estaba su compañero quien la miraba tanto sorprendido como asustado

-¡Kaicho!¡esas son demasiadas fichas!...- por el peso de la bolsa y el tamaño se podía ver que ahí no habían menos de 60 o 70 piezas…- la peli negra ignorándolo metía dos de golpe para evitar que el conteo continuase así como tomaba su rifle con rapidez golpeando el cargador para recargar

-no tenemos tiempo para eso, ¡vamos Issei!- exclamaba ella con autoridad empezando el tiroteo virtual

-¡HI!...- exclamaba asustado el castaño continuando el juego aunque su mente estaba mas concentrada en ver como la misma Sitri que se veia tan desinteresada en el juego al inicio, ahora se mostraba entusiasta y hasta centrada en terminar a tal punto de gastar su dinero así

 _Bueno, técnicamente ella es una líder de Clan, no creo que el dinero sea problema para ella_

Pensó este alzando sus hombros levemente, dejándose llevar, no podía negar que a esas alturas y con tantas fichas no sentía su sangre hervir con ganas de pasar ese juego esa misma noche

La noche ya era profunda y las ultimas personas del lugar se retiraban, tras una extensa jornada, ambos chicos también se preparaban para dejar el lugar, era cierto que la que antes era una pesada bolsa de fichas ahora estaba bastante reducida, pero el objetivo había sido cumplido, ambos tallaron sus nombres en los records mas altos al terminar el juego, un recordatorio divertido si volvían a pasar por ahí

-bueno, no puedo negar que fue una forma interesante de pasar el tiempo…- comenzaba la peli negra recogiéndose el cabello levemente y acomodando sus lentes

-si, es cierto…- murmuraba el castaño rascándose la nuca sonriendo lánguidamente

 _Estoy realmente cansado, no se cómo hice para seguirle su ritmo en el juego, la verdad es que Kaicho da miedo_

Antes de salir del local, Issei fijaba su mirada en las ventanillas de series y películas, viendo con cierta expectación que ya había salido la versión blu ray de su serie de chicas mágicas voluptuosas favoritas

-¡wohoo…!- exclamo el por lo bajo acercándose a la ventanilla llamando la atención de la Sitri quien miraba como el pegaba el rostro contra la vitrina

-¿así que también te gustan esas cosas?...- preguntaba esta de manera un tanto hostil -... esto explica mucho de tu ridícula perversión, ver series de anime no te hará bien…-

Issei sintiendo las punzadas de hielo de la peli negra giraba en cámara lenta, nervioso

-vamos Kaicho, no es tan malo…- decía el castaño haciendo cara de tonto -…la trama es lo interesante, lo de mi perversión bueno… viene de otra cosa…- continuaba este

-seguro…- contestaba prepotente la peli negra -… agradecería que frente a mi no te dejases llevar tanto ante esa parte tan...desagradable, te hace parecer un niño pequeño e inmaduro…-

Una vena crecía en la frente del castaño

-¿segura?¿entonces que tal si apostamos Kaicho?...- preguntaba el castaño con malicia

-¿apostar?...-

-si, apostar…- respondía Issei mientras hablaba con el encargado de la ventanilla, abriendo la vitrina para que el pudiese sacar unas cuantas caratulas -…según usted ver anime esta mal ¿verdad?...-

La peli negra se cruzaba de brazos acomodando sus lentes

-en efecto…- aseguraba ella -…la tendencia de esta clase de entretenimiento es la exposición de cuerpos femeninos dibujados de manera surreal para satisfacer las necesidades pervertidas de los adolescentes que la ven, nada mas hay que ver ese pseudo modelo que representa a todos estos tontos que se hacen llamar otakus…-

En el fondo Issei sentía una fuerte punzada por parte de esas agresivas palabras, podía jurar que escucho gritar a mill tan a lo lejos en el vacío de la noche…-

A eso el continuaba esculcando el acaparador

-vamos a ver… vamos a ver… bingo, acá hay algo que nos puede servir…- decía este sacando dos estuches con la misma caratula, pasándole el primero a su compañera, este un tanto despectivamente recibía el objeto mirándolo un tanto fastidiada

-¿toradora?...- preguntaba está mirando la caratula -…¿Qué se supone que es esto?...-

-una pervertida serie como dice usted Kaicho…- contestaba el castaño con evidente malicia en su voz -… una serie que consta de 25 capítulos, así que me parece que es perfecta para nuestro divertido experimento…-

Una mirada despectiva se fijaba en el rostro de la peli negra

-dispara, ¿Qué tienes en mente?...-

-bien… - comenzaba Issei imitando el gesto de la Sitri al acomodar sus lentes parodiándola -… el reto es simple, le dejare la primera parte, la segunda la guardare yo, la cosa va de que solo ver la mitad de la serie le mostrara que esta un tanto equivocada y seguramente querrá terminar de ver el resto…-

-¿realmente crees que perderé mi tiempo en ver si quiera el primer capítulo de una de estas cosas?...- decía ella señalando la caratula en su mano

-bueno, ahí está la apuesta…- decía Issei mostrándose algo confiado -…ya que estas tan segura Kaicho ¿Qué deberíamos apostar si gano yo o viceversa?...-

La Sitri cerraba sus ojos

-ni si quiera hará falta, no veré nada de eso…- decía esta aunque para sorpresa y algo de alegría de Issei ella no parecía querer soltar la caratula -… así que no te preocupes en pensar en un castigo o una recompensa para mi…-

El mencionado simplemente suspiraba llevando sus manos a sus bolsillos

-como digas Kaicho, la acompaño…-

Sin más que decir, la Sitri salía del árcade primero siendo secundada por Issei, igual que como se había hecho durante toda la noche

Al llegar al cruce de la ciudad, la Sitri se giraba para ver a Issei

-bien, hoy fue un primer dia interesante…- comenzaba esta llevando sus manos a su regazo -…gracias por acompañarme a hacer todo esto Issei…-

-no, para nada Kaicho, fue bastante divertido para ser un contrato demoniaco…- contestaba el dragon rojo con una sonrisa amplia -..es mas, hasta me dejaste quedarme con estas…- decia este señalando las ultimas monedas que quedaban de las fichas -… seran buenas para pasar por ese lugar de nuevo…-

La expresión de la Sitri se endurecía

-ya te dije que esto solo sería cosa de una ocasión nada mas…-

-si, lo se, lo se…- contestaba resignado Issei -… pero bueno, buena suerte con esa serie Kaicho…-decía ya el castaño girándose dándole la espalda a su compañera

-ya dije que…- quería protestar por lo dicho, pero al ver como ya Issei le había dado la espalda alzando su mano en despedida ella bufo un suspiro, haciendo lo mismo, había sido un dia bastante agitado y para finalizar esa pequeña maratón de video juegos le había agotado mas de lo que creía

* * *

Al llegar a su casa, ella de nuevo comenzaba la típica rutina nocturna para finalizar su dia, tomar su comida, calentarla, cenar educadamente en la mesa y terminar dándose un baño relajante que des tensionará su cuerpo dejándola al pelo para una noche de encanto con Morfeo

Esta vez, la cosa se sentia un poco mas agradable que en noches pasadas

Mientras el agua caliente bañaba su cuerpo, Sona Sitri no podía evitar pensar, que en efecto, ese fue un excelente dia, vio que Issei ya estaba mejor, había hecho las paces con el, ya a estas alturas ella sabía que era mejor aceptar que si quería la compañía de Issei, así fuese para hablar de cosas sin sentido como había pasado durante esa noche mientras el la escoltaba a hacer la primera parte de su investigación y a perder el resto de la noche

Era la primera vez que hacia algo así, que tomaba un control de video juegos y se dejaba llevar de esa manera, era la primera vez que gastaba dinero en esas cosas, ERA la primera vez que ella salía a solar con un chico a fuese lo que fuese

Hasta ese momento cayo en cuenta que eso había sido una cita

-¡ick!...-

Un gemido involuntario salio de desprovisto trayéndola a la realidad al darse cuenta de ese minúsculo detalle, ella acababa de tener una cita vieselo como lo viese, furiosamente sonrojada ella salía del baño para prepararse para irse a dormir

Ya estando en pijama, terminando de secarse el cabello la Sitri se enfilaba hacia su cama, pero un objeto que ella había llevado le llamo la atención, un estuche de película que reposaba sobre su mesa central

Ella se quedó viéndolo unos segundos, pensativa

Ella le habia dicho que el ver anime era una de las cosas que convertía a la gente normal, productiva servidora de la ley en unos degenerados pervertidos ¿pero que le daba la pauta a ella para decir esas cosas?

La primera y las obvia, los chicos de la escuela con la que ella ya estaba acostumbrada a lidiar, Saji en primera instancia y en términos mas desagradables, Issei y compañía a quienes ya se les habia decomisado una ridícula cantidad de porno de este estilo

Pero, la segunda era la razón que mas verificaba lo que ella decia

 _-¡SONAA TAAAN! ¡SONAA TA, SALUDA A TU AMOROSA ONEE CHAN! ¡MIRA COMO ME QUEDA ESTE TRAJE, AHORA SOY LA UNICA Y ORIGINAL MAOU SHOUJO LEVHIATAN MAGICA! ¡LISTA PARA PROTEGER EL MUNDO CON EL PODER DEL AMOR LESBICO POR MI HERMANITA SONA TAAAN!-_

SLAP

La sonora palmada a su frente sonaba por toda la habitación, no era difícil discernir que ella pensase así al ver a su hermana mayor, una de los grandes lideres demoniacos, un talento quien llego a ser dai maou a tan corta edad y así mismo la mujer mas hermosa y carismática que ella conocía y admiraba como nadie convertida en una pervertida amante del yuri incestuoso con complejo de chica mágica por ver esta clase de cintas le daba la pauta para creer con todo derecho lo que ella decía sobre esas series

Aunque siendo superada por su curiosidad, la peli negra tomaba la cinta en la intimidad de su privacidad, mirando la portada con sumo detalle

-¿realmente esto pervierte así a las personas? No veo mucho a primera vista…- decía esta intrigada mirando la portada, observando también al televisor que ella tenía en su habitación con su blu ray, tras pensarlo con sumo cuidado, destapo la caratula y puso el cd en el dispositivo, encendiéndolo a su vez mirando la pantalla de inicio

No había nada raro mas alla de lo curioso de los personajes

-bueno, ver un capitulo no hará daño, con esto puedo saber que es lo que ensucia a las personas y me ayudara a estar preparada para ello….- decía está dándole play mientras el inicio comenzaba a correr, dándole la pauta a ella de que se acomodase en su cama sujetando una almohada abrazándola

Unas pocas horas después se podía escuchar a las afueras del apartamento de la peli negra el destructivo ruido de unas palomitas de maíz siendo cocinadas a una hora cercana a las tres de la mañana

* * *

Tsubaki como cada mañana llegaba lista para cumplir su agenda como estudiante, vicepresidenta del concejo estudiantil y reina del clan Sitri, pulcramente arreglada con la mejor disposición del mundo, esta mañana llevaba una serie de documentos sobre los contratos cerrados recientemente por ella y por Saji quien al ser el miembro mas reciente del equipo aun necesitaba una guía adecuada de cómo debía sellarlos, esta misma con energía pero respetuosamente abría la puerta de un empujón

-buenos días Kai…¡¿Kaicho?!...-

En efecto, ella no daba crédito a sus ojos, su líder se encontraba recostada sobre su brazo, aunque peinada algunos mechones rebeldes escapaban de su lugar y por el movimiento rítmico de su pecho, parecía ser que estaba dormida

La vice se acercaba a su líder con paso cuidadoso, al parecer estaba lo suficientemente profunda para no notarla a ella mientras se acercaba

-¿Kaicho?...- preguntaba Tsubaki, finalmente, aun sintiendo que podía ser una falta de respeto para con su líder, ella comenzaba a empujarla levemente por la espalda, ante los primeros empujones la líder Sitri se levantaba de golpe haciendo retroceder asustada a su reina

-¡Tsubaki!...-Exclamaba la líder Sitri mirando a todos lados con un deje de confusión, al enfocar su mirada en su reina esta retrocedió levemente impactada -…buenos días… ¿puedo preguntar por qué esa expresión?...-

-Kaicho…- la reina Sitri fingía toser para volver a su carácter habitual -…¿usted se desveló trabajando?...-

Sona estrechaba sus ojos levemente ¿era tan obvio que ella no había dormido nada?

-¿puedo preguntar que te hace pensar eso Tsubaki?...-

La mencionada parpadeaba varias veces, eso era evidente a luces ¿su amas estaba tan cansada que no podía pensar que su apariencia la delataba?

-solo es una impresión mía Kaicho, pero, también puedo decir que es así puesto que tiene unas… considerables ojeras…-

Si, aquellas palabras llenaron de terror el corazón de Sona Sitri quien de su estuche personal sacaba un espejo de mano, mirando con pavor como esas manchas moradas opacaban sus ojos, pequeñitos por el daño que estaban sintiendo al no haber descansado

PPPFFFFF

La cabeza de la peli negra llegaba a parar violentamente contra su escritorio, dejando nada mas el quejido ahogado en un gemido

-¿puedo preguntar por qué paso la noche en vela?...- la pregunta de Tsubaki era de genuina preocupación y eso era algo que Sona apreciaba, sin embargo, no le podía decir la verdad, no le podía decir que paso toda la madrugada viendo la serie que Issei le había pasado, y mucho menos le podía decir, que solo habían sido los 13 episodios que el le había comprado a ella y que ahora si estaba muriendo por ver la continuación

-informes…- dijo esta sin despegar la frente de su mesa -… muchos… muchos informes…-

Era una mentira descarada y poco creíble, pero la falta de sueño hacia que su cerebro no funcionase en norma, Tsubaki al tanto de eso también simplemente se limitaba a dejarlo pasar, ella entendía que su ama estaba cansada y que de momento, no le apetecía decirle la razón de su cansancio, quizás después si era un asunto de importancia, pero por ahora…

-entiendo…- contestaba la reina Sitri dejando sus documentos en su mesa -…procederé a empezar mis clases, Kaicho, si esta muy agotada, no me molestaría que me relevara una o dos tareas extras…-

-Gracias…- contestaba Sona sin levantar su cabeza -… si lo pones así, quiero que dejes el inventario organizado, del resto me encargare yo tomándome un café o algo…-

-entiendo, por favor, no se sobre esfuerce…-

Sin decir mas, la Reina Sitri se retiraba dejando sola en el lugar a su ama quien no tenia ganas de levantar su cabeza, la mesa le estaba pareciendo increíblemente cómoda para apoyarse como almohada

-que fastidio…-

Murmuraba está levantándose levemente mareada y fastidiada, no le molestaba la idea de dormir un poco en la comodidad de su puesto, pero no tenía tiempo para eso, además de que ella sentía que necesitaba un poco de escarmiento por su estupidez, agradecía que gran parte de su trabajo ya estaba hecho de antes, ahora solo quedaba resolver la situación de turno

Levantándose de su puesto ella se dirigía a la sala de expedientes, comenzando a escudriñar entre los distintos folders, mas precisamente los del grupo A-2 uno en específico, al encontrar la información que necesitaba no perdió tiempo en sacar su celular, la última vez uso el megáfono, opción que ya no era viable en ese entonces, al parecer, ahora la forma de contactarlo sería un tanto mas personal

* * *

En medio de las clases, el castaño estaba en su típica rutina de no pararle una pizca de atención al profe y mas bien dedicarse a observar la pista del club de atletismo en la cual los clubes deportivos desempeñaban sus labores de turno, esto, dándole una generosa vista de muchos de los pibones de la escuela, en bloomers

Si, estaba en su sosiego, nadie al parecer quería decirle nada puesto que ya eso como había dicho la misma presidenta del club estudiantil, era un esfuerzo inútil ya a esas alturas

….

Aunque volviéndolo a la realidad, el castaño sentía que su celular estaba vibrando débilmente hasta volver a su inactividad, al parecer un mensaje de texto había llegado, con cierta intriga el sacaba su celular disimuladamente para ver lo que decía el mensaje

" _necesito que nos veamos en la parte posterior del edificio antiguo, asegúrate que nadie sepa que vienes"_

 _S.S._

-¿S.S.?...- se preguntó intrigado por lo bajo aunque no hizo falta mucho tiempo para que el entendiera de quien era el mensaje, un furioso color rojo se apoderaba de su rostro, una cosa era llamarlo a la oficina del concejo, otra, decirle que se encontraran A SOLAS a escondidas de todos

-¿Issei san?...-la voz de Asia le hacía volver a la realidad dándose cuenta de que todo el mundo lo miraba con extrañeza por la expresión nerviosa de su rostro -…¿ocurre algo?...-

-eto, no, nada Asia, discúlpame, parece que no me siento muy bien, ire al baño…- decía este pidiendo el permiso de turno y saliendo corriendo del salón como alma que era perseguida por el diablo

Teniendo cuidado de no ser seguido y algo nervioso Issei llegaba al punto de encuentro del mensaje de texto, para ver que en el lugar no había nadie, mirando a los costados esperaba ver si alguien aparecía pero no tenía aspecto de que fuese así, esto le hizo bufar un suspiro pensativo

-rayos ¿para esto me hizo salir de clases?... ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cómo obtuvo mi celular?...-

-estaba en tu expediente académico….- la voz de la Sitri le llamo la atención quien aparecía de atrás de un árbol acercándose a el cruzada de brazos -…disculpa la demora, tuve mis dificultades para llegar acá separada de cualquiera de mi sequito…-

-ya veo, pero Kaicho…- si bien el ver que ella estaba ahí hacia que las cosas se articulasen un poco, había una o dos pequeñas cosas fuera de lugar en la apariencia de la Sitri, cosas que Issei no podía evitar notar -…¿puedo preguntar por que está usando lentes oscuros?...-

Si, a diferencia de las otras ocasiones, esta vez eran gafas de sol las que adornaba en rostro de la peli negra, ayudándole a disfrazar ese pequeño detalle en los ojos de ella

-amanecí algo sensible de los ojos, así que estoy utilizando estas para filtrar la iluminación agresiva del sol hasta que se recuperen…- contestaba esta con su perfil mas serio y profesional, tratando de disimular por todos los medios su falta de sueño, sin embargo, parte de sus expresiones eran mas rígidas que de costumbre, su cabello tenía dos o tres mechones considerables fuera de lugar y una amplia gota de sudor recorría su mejilla

Nada de esto fue ajeno a Issei quien por primera vez, sintió una malicia interior al ver a la presidenta del concejo estudiantil en tan curiosa situación por lo cual lo dominaron las ganas de poner en jaque a la líder Sitri así fuese solo en eso

-ya veo…- contestaba el sonriendo perversamente -… Kaicho ¿dormiste adecuadamente anoche?...-preguntaba este con malicia, la peli negra dejo salir un leve chasquido ante la pregunta

-en efecto, dormí el tiempo adecuado como siempre…-

-¿entonces por que tienes esas ojeras?...-

Por primera vez, Sona Sitri retrocedía ante una pregunta dando un paso atrás mostrando que había sido tomada con la guardia baja

-¿se ven mis ojeras?...- pregunto está nerviosa

-no…- contestaba mordazmente el castaño -… pero gracias por decirme que si las tenías…-

El ambiente se enfrió tan pronto el dijo eso, no era para menos, Sona Sitri acababa de perder un juego de roles de la manera mas obvia, y eso la frustraba, mas el hecho de ver que Issei sonreía perversamente como si hubiese ganado contra un acérrimo y maligno enemigo

Quizás la realidad no era muy distinta, pero en ese momento, que mas daba

-bien, lo admito…- dijo ella quitándose los lentes oscuros revelando las bolsas moradas debajo de sus ojos violetas, poniéndose de nuevo sus gafas comunes -… no dormí nada anoche…-

-¿y la razón fue?...-

-eso ya lo sabes, acepto que la serie era más interesante de lo que pensé…- comenzo ella cruzándose de brazos, cansada, no podía disimular su sonrojo de pena -…antes de darme cuenta había acabado el cd para cuando me tenía que levantar para ir al a escuela…-

Issei no podía evitar reir por lo bajo, aquello era demasiado hilarante ¿Sona Sitri, fría y estricta presidenta del concejo estudiantil había pasado la noche en vela viendo una serie de anime?

-entonces ¿yo gano?...- pregunto este sacando de su chaqueta la caratula con la siguiente parte de la serie

-si, tu ganas Issei…- contestaba está rapándole mordazmente la película al dragón rojo -…debo decir que la historia me dejo intrigada, tenías razón en ese aspecto, al parecer no todo lo que es de anime es malo…- tras calmar su hostilidad ella bufaba un suspiro de derrota -...bien, ¿Qué quieres como premio por ganar tu apuesta?...-

Ella esperaba expectante mientras que el dragón rojo se quedaba cruzado de brazos y ojos cerrados, pensando con sumo detalle, su siguiente reacción fue suspirar por lo alto

-no va a ser nada…- contestaba el abriendo los ojos con una sonrisa serena -…solo estaba molestando a Kaicho en ese momento, me alegra ver que te divirtieras…-

La oji violeta miraba con cierta intriga y en parte decepción esa respuesta, había aceptado la apuesta de manera despectiva sabiendo que ella en su estricta persona no perdería, pero lo había hecho, y ahora se sentía obligada a cumplir con su penitencia, eso en la superficie…

…más personalmente, la idea de perder la oportunidad de hacer algo por Issei después de todo lo hecho por el, le molestaba

-¡no!...- contestaba ella autoritariamente asustando al castaño en el proceso -… he perdido una apuesta y mi nombre seria manchado si no respeto nuestro acuerdo, así que repito ¿Qué quieres por haber ganado? Siéntete libre de pedir cualquier cosa que este en mis capacidades o recursos…-

Quizás era la falta de sueño y el cansancio consiguiente, pero Sona Sitri en esos momentos era mucho mas expresiva que en otras ocasiones, sus gestos eran mas vividos y menos rígidos ya tras haber sido descubierta, eso hizo que el deseo ferviente que tenía por compensar a Issei se viese reflejado en su rostro con extrema viveza, su cuerpo igual lo reflejaba al reaccionar tan explosivamente señalándose a si misma con una mano y extendiendo su otra mano al costado

Gestos que impactaron con fuerza al único espectador que la había visto actuar así en toda su vida, esa no era la Sona Sitri que vivía encerrada en sus obligaciones siempre con un gesto amable formal, no, era su versión mas vivida mostrando sin consideración alguna como se sentía con sus gestos

El rostro del castaño se tiño de un vivido color rojo, mientras las imágenes de su sueño recurrente lo golpeaban de improvisto

-linda…- susurro por lo bajo, para su suerte más bajo de lo que la Sitri podía escuchar aun con el oído demoniaco

-bien Issei ¿Qué va a ser?...- preguntaba esta mirando con molestia al castaño al verlo actuar tan extraño, unas veces estaba rojo, otras veces tartamudeaba para el, ya se le estaba haciendo fastidioso ¿acaso se estaba burlando de ella?...-

-realmente no se me ocurre nada…- contestaba este rascándose la nuca -…realmente cuando propuse la apuesta solo lo hice en el calor del momento, no tengo nada que quiera de momento…-

-¡entonces que sea cualquier cosa idiota!¡lo primero que se me venga a la mente!...-

Ahí fue cuando el castaño noto, que la cosa se estaba poniendo seria, mas al ver como la peli negra mirándolo con sus cejas tan juntas como podían y manos en su cintura se acercaban mirándolo inquisidora mente, poniendo esos rasgos que tanto estaba notando de momento, cruelmente mas cerca

La saliva pasando por su garganta hizo mas eco que un grito de guerra

-¿lo primero que se te venga a la mente?...- murmuro el, joder, si lo primero que se le estaba viniendo a la mente era que ella estaba peligrosamente cerca cuando el estaba aceptando que si estaba atraído por ella, quizás fue cosa de la casualidad que también viniese a su mente la manera como Rias lo había premiado tras vencer a Riser Phoenix

-un beso…- murmuro este tontamente medio atónito creyendo que lo habia dicho en voz baja

Sin darse cuenta, no fue tan bajo como lo fue anteriormente

Si ante el aire se había enfriado, ahora parecía que hubiesen quedado atrapados en el agua lluvia de una noche de invierno, la peli negra parpadeaba varias veces

-espera ¿Qué dijiste?...- en ese momento, Issei se dio cuenta, que se le había ido la lengua, alertándose rápidamente, separándose

-¡no, nada, no dije nada!…- decía este aleteando las manos en defensa, no he dicho absolutamente nada…-

-¡Si, en efecto lo dijiste!...- lo encaraba de nuevo la Sitri dando un paso hacia el haciéndolo retroceder hundiendo su dedo índice dolorosamente en el pecho del castaño -…¡dijiste algo… comprometedor!...- exclamaba ella, aun con ciertas dudas sobre lo que había escuchado, no parecía ser real

-¡no dije nada, en serio!-

-¡que si lo dijiste!...- exclamaba está molesta -¡repítelo!...-

Issei retrocedía mas, hasta quedar contra la pared, acorralado en su totalidad

-¡¿Qué se supone que debería repetir?!¡no dije nada!-

-¡QUE QUERIAS UN BESO!-

Tras gritar eso, el tiempo se detuvo momentáneamente, hasta ahora, dándose cuenta de que estaba obligando a Issei a que le dijera que le diera un beso con un tonito de voz un tanto elevado

-¿escucharon eso?- comenzo el barullo en las cercanías

-¿hay alguien ahí?-

-oye, parece que alguien se estaba tratando de declarar-

-si, eso me sonó a mi también, vamos a ver-

Los susurros que se escuchaban a lo lejos erizo la piel de ambos, alertándolos de que no demorarían en ser rodeados, rápidamente el castaño miraba en todas direcciones, incluyendo por arriba, un tanto confiado en sus habilidades físicas superiores, el saltaba por sobre el muro quedando en el borde de este, pasándole ahora la mano a la Sitri para que saltase y se agarrase de el, tan pronto como ella lo sujetaba, el tiraba con fuerza, subiéndola junto a el escondiéndose en los envejecidos tejados del lugar, mirando de reojo como los curiosos llegaban para ver que no habia nadie, aburriéndose a lo poco, tras eso, ambos liberaban un suspiro liberador

-válgame, eso… estuvo cerca…- comenzaba Issei al patio para luego mirar a la peli negra, esta, en contraste con hacia unos minutos, tenia de nuevo su expresión serena y fría, estilo líder de clan

-Issei, agradecería… que olvidaras la charla de ahorita…-

Era lo mejor según su criterio, el cansancio y los sentimientos personales le habían podido, no podia permitirse tomar decisiones en ese estado, agradecía que los curiosos estuvieron por el lugar lo suficiente como para que su cerebro se enfriara

Para Issei, nada de lo que estaba diciendo la peli negra tenia sentido, ¿primero lo interrogaba sobre el querer besarla y ahora salía con esto? Bueno, en parte era una ventaja para el ¿Cómo le explicaría a ella sobre ese extraño arrebato que le dio? Con cierta resignación puesto que el en el fondo si deseaba eso el asentía al deseo de su compañera

-como mande Kaicho, labios sellados…- murmuro el castaño mirando de nuevo al patio, de alguna manera eso ya habia perdido la diversión

* * *

Los días transcurrieron de manera muy común para muchos, o mas que decir común, como muchos de ellos ya pensaban que funcionaban las rutinas de ellos, Rias contemplaba entusiasta lo que Issei aportaba al equipo, ya no solo era el brazo armado del clan Gremory, de alguna manera ese contrato firmado con su contratante particular estaba yendo a las mil maravillas por lo cual el ahora cumplia todas las condiciones de un buen sirviente

Tsubaki miraba a su líder también con cierto entusiasmo, ella ya conocía de hacía tiempo a su Rey, por lo que reconocía perfectamente esos pequeños gestos de ella que intuían a que estaba de buen humor, alegre incluso podría decirse desde su estoico perfil, tenia curiosidad sobre que la hacía estar tan de buen humor, pero por respeto prefirió mejor quedarse con la incógnita

Ella no imaginaria la verdad

-buenas noches Sona-

-buenas noches Issei-

Como siempre, ambos se reunían cuando caía la noche, comenzando a patrullar los puntos que Sona en su momento había colocado y algunos otros que ella ubicaba en otras partes, las pistas iban y venían, definitivamente había un rastro pero nada conciso como para formular una teoría, sin embargo, eso poco importaba, no era un secreto para ambos que la estaban pasando bastante bien, que se habían hecho íntimos, mejores amigos si se le podía decir así, ahora Sona le enseñaba a Issei a jugar ajedrez con mas pericia así como el le enseñaba a ella ciertas cosas que solo un adolescente (no tan pervertido como el) podía hacer en su tiempo libre

Si, eran días agradables, lástima que no todo podía ser color de rosa

Mas cuando un problema mas grande de lo que podían sostener ambas adolescentes líderes del lugar podían soportar, mas cuando el problema, era un Cadre de Grigory

 **final capitulo 4**

 **bueno, debo decir que primero, disculpen la tardanza, tenia intension de revisar los detalles de este cap y subirlo por mucha demora a la semana del pasado, pero, vino la semana de entregas y despues la semana de parciales y estuve sumido en trabajo hasta el cuello, mas siendo que ahora tengo mas compromisos en la universidad que en el semestre pasado por lo que fue especialmente dificil dedicarle el esmero que esto merece para crear historias a la altura de los gustos de cada uno de ustedes**

 **este cap originalmente estaba rondando ya las 20000 palabras en el documento de word, pero, se me hizo muy pesado seguir la linea tan de seguido asi que preferi quebrar este cap en dos partes, obviamente al tener casi completo el capitulo siguiente, subire nuevamente a mas tardar viernes o sabado, dependiendo de la peda de fin de semana, esto tambien como disculpa, la idea de actualizar este fic de seguido es esa, actualizar rapido y a gusto, es mi deber para con ustedes**

 **agradecimientos especiales a SHINJIESBOSTERO por sus sabios concejos como tercer elegido envidioso cuantos evas tenes? y a Mr NBA quien mediante opiniones y discusiones con el he logrado refinar poco a poco lo que quiero exponer en este fic**

 **sin mas que decir, me despido, el legendario escritor en traje de paño se va a dormiiiiiiiiiirr**


	5. alguien en quien apoyarse

**aun cuando en su contra estén sus amigos cercanos, sus posiciones sociales, sus reputaciones y muchos mas, ambos lucharan por mantener su secreto y estar juntos ¿pero por cuanto tiempo esto lograra ser asi? ¿ _que siento cada que me llamas por mi nombre? que hasta mi nombre se escucha especial_ ... Issei x Sona**

 **descargo de responsabilidad, sigo pensando que las mejores tetas del anime las tiene Akeno Himejima y que el café americano es Ambrosia, con esto me limpio las manos**

 **KULTRARAPERDOMO: ajajajaja, es que ese es el pensamiento general de todos, y bueno, tampoco es como si se les pudiese culpar cuando la mayoría de veces es verdad, y tranquilo, tomate tu tiempo mi hermano para hacer las cosas a tu ritmo**

 **XKUROKOX: para que veas preciosa que con deberes encima y todo, un caballero cumple el pedido de una dama y subre el cap al tercer dia con lo que ella estaba pidiendo, y si, yo tampoco soy muy adepto al tema de anime, la verdad en lo personal, una historia se enriquece con el desarollo de sus personajes, cosa que se ve truncada por que todas quieren mojar solo con uno, y si, sabias que lo del yaoi no lo negarias (bustercall intensifies)**

 **: por fin apareciste cabron, que te dejen como queso badonga puede justificar cuatro dias en coma mi hermano, y si, en serio, ¿por que no vi eso desde la parte de un geek? un nuevo mundo se ha abierto para mi, y si, el autor de los huevos papa**

 **GODOFHOPE: no conozco mucho de ranma 1/2 puesto que yo era algo joven cuando lo transmitian en television, pero si tengo recuerdos vagos sobre la serie , bueno, como siempre, te dare el concejo que siempre doy en estos casos, escribe a gusto, es una idea interesante, desarollala y disfruta de esta, la cosa para armar un buen par, es armar un un buen desarollo, siempre piensa en detalle sobre eso, y lo de la vez pasada, musica, escuchar musica ayuda en muchos casos posdata: la relacion de ranma y akane como me la describes me recuerda un noviazgo de colegio que tuve cuando me toco irme a vivir a otra ciudad, un clasico ese amor odio**

 **ACQUAOFTHEBACK: la zapatilla voladora de Taiga dominara el mundo eventualmente**

 **JAMESANDERSON: como mandes**

 **RIOHEY: entendido capitan**

 **ACCELERATORBREAKER: roma no se construyo en un solo dia como dice el dicho, me alegra saber que lo tomas por ese lado chico**

 **JORGREMORY: papa, te invito a que leas las palabras de autor del primer cap de este fic**

 **COLOCOLO478: jajajajajaja muy cierto, un sentimiento global, pero ¿esto realmente sera lo mejor?¿que significa llevar el camino de la destruccion?**

 **RAYHACHIBI: jajaja me alegra saber que te pude ayudar a descansar chico, y si, me tenia pensativo el desarollo si es que lo estaba llevando muy lento, pero no parece ser asi desde otras perspectivas, es bueno saber eso**

 **he de mantener mi promesa**

 **capitulo 5: alguien en quien apoyarse**

-hemos creado una barrera protectora alrededor de la escuela, si todo sale bien, debería ser capaz de contener todo el daño de la pelea-

Era caída la noche, y el salvaje ángel caído Kokabiel había declarado la guerra a los demonios del lugar teniendo como objetivo empezar una nueva guerra, era algo que ellas no podían permitir, por lo cual el plan era algo simple, ya que el Cadre había escogido la escuela del lugar como centro de su plan, el grupo de Rias quienes ya estaban siendo conocidos por ser un grupo de combate explosivo se encargarían del caído mientras que el grupo Sitri se encargaba de contener el daño de la pelea

-gracias, eso ayudara mucho-

Rodeando la escuela, todo el clan Sitri armada un escudo dirigido por la peli negra, aun así, el ambiente era desesperanzador

-pero, no puedo garantizar que resistirá si la situación cambia-

-cierto-

Ahora era Tsubaki quien hacia su entrada, anunciando que Irina había sobrevivido al ataque de Freed y de Kokabiel, eso era pérdida de poder de combate, mas drástica aun sin Kiba ni Xenovia, el panorama era malo y Sona lo sabía, mas cuando por lógica pura, el elemento de combate de primera fila seria Issei como el dragón rojo

-Rias, aún estamos a tiempo llama a tu hermano-

Era lo mejor, así si Sirzech aparecía, había al menos una esperanza de que la batalla no fuese una cruda batalla por sobrevivir el mayor tiempo posible, una posibilidad más de que Issei no tuviese que llevar el grueso del daño de batalla

-en ese caso ¿no deberías llamar a tu hermana?-

 _No me vengas con eso ahora Rias_

 _-_ ya sabes que mi familia no es precisamente… Estoy segura de que tu hermano te ama-

Era cierto, sin duda Serafall entraría cual rambo a ese lugar a proteger a su hermana, el problema, era que entraría cual rambo a no solo barrer con Kokabiel, sino también con todos los relacionados de la batalla y muy probablemente no se detendría ahí, si no que iría directamente hasta las sedes de Grigory a volarlas en mil pedazos si no la volaban antes a ella

Ni que decir del resto de su familia

-Rias, ya llame a Lucifer sama-

 _Gracias a los maous Akeno si tiene algo de sentido común_

Si, con el anuncio de ella se daba la pauta de lo que sería esa pelea, una batalla de aguante durante una hora, no era la mejor condición, pero si era eso a tratar de detener a Kokabiel, definitivamente era una opción mucho más esperanzadora, sin mucho más que decir que el discurso motivacional más cutre del momento, el grupo Gremory entraba en el edificio, Sona Sitri solo podía observar como Issei entraba al lugar, listo para llevar su cuerpo al extremo una vez más, detestaba eso, detestaba que el tuviese que ponerse en ese papel siempre y comenzó a entender cuanto le dolía, mas porque cada uno era una apuesta irreal al seguir o no viviendo

-Issei…- murmuraba ella, cerrando sus ojos, entregándose a sí misma y a su amigo a la divina providencia -…no mueras…-

TTTRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Los masivos estruendos comenzaban a sentirse en el interior del domo en la escuela, las explosiones eran considerablemente fuertes, tal como ella había dicho antes, la escuela probablemente desaparecería en gran parte en esa batalla

No importaba, ese era un elemento recuperable, la vida de Rias y los otros no, por lo cual, solo le quedaba usar todo su poder reteniendo el escudo y dirigiendo a su grupo a no decaer, tras cerca de treinta minutos

CRAAASSSSHHHHHH

El escudo que ella tanto esfuerzo había puesto en armar, se derrumbaba como un castillo de Naipes ante el descenso de una luz azul y plateada que bajaba desde lo alto

-¡¿pero que es esa luz?!...- exclamaba Tsubaki impactada, reteniendo el daño del campo al ser violentado de esa manera

-esa luz…- murmuraba la Sitri por lo bajo reponiéndose de la caída de su defensa, viendo como esta se mantenía estática en el aire, hasta tomar la forma de una armadura blanca con toques azules los cuales se acentuaban con el brillo de sus alas, un escalofrió violento recorrió su cuerpo, esa armadura era similar a la de Issei, y para que fuese blanca

-esto es malo…- murmuraba ella, era malo que ese sujeto estuviese ahí -…¡Reagrúpense todos!...- ordeno ella llamando la atención de su sequito entero

-¿Kaicho?-

-¡ese sujeto de ahí es el Hakuryuukou, el plan ha cambiado, ahora nosotros debemos entrar a la batalla, ese sujeto es el enemigo natural del Sekiryuutei, de HyodoIssei!- exclamaba ella levantándose furiosamente del suelo -…¡ya no solo estaríamos lidiando en sobrevivir contra Kokabiel!¡tendremos que lidiar con cómo evitar que la pelea entre el e Issei terminen borrando el país entero!

Sin más que decir, todos los Sitri asentían, comenzando a correr también en dirección al patio, aun faltaba tiempo para que llegaran los refuerzos de Sirzech Lucifer, la situación era mala

Mucho más de lo que ella auguro

Antes de salir al patio, algo extraño comenzo a flotar en el aire, era una sensación de calor extraña, como si el piso comenzase a emanar vapor de repente

-Kaicho ¿Qué es esto?...- preguntaba Saji incomodo, la sensación de ardor del piso era extraña

-no lo sé, sigamos, no tenemos tiempo para…-

Al llegar a la salida del patio, un panorama que no esperaba le recibió

En medio de un cráter, se encontraba el sujeto en armadura blanca quien se paraba imponente y desafiante frente a Hyodo Issei, quien vestido con su armadura cargaba en sus garras a un inconsciente Kokabiel mientras que Rias y los demás estaban a una distancia prudencial de el

El aire era denso y Sona Sitri lo reconocía perfectamente

Era el mismo aire de cuando Issei masacro a Barbatos

Era como ella temía, no sabía sobre el poder del Blanco, pero si era similar al de Issei cuando perdía el control, el país si estaría en peligro

-he venido por Kokabiel, ha estado actuando a espaldas de las ordenes de Azazel y se le dará el castigo adecuado por eso- comenzaba el blanco hablando de manera tranquilamente perturbadora, como si la presión del lugar fuese ajena a el

-¿vienes por el?...- contestaba Issei alzando el cuerpo maltrecho del peli negro, quemado en muchas partes -¿Por qué debería dártelo?...- preguntaba el castaño con agresividad en su voz

-para evitar inconvenientes entre nosotros…- contestaba su contra parte alzando su garra -… me complace ver, que eres consciente de nuestro papel y puedo sentir esas incendiarias ganas de cumplir nuestro destino, pero, las condiciones no están dadas esta noche para esto…- la voz tan tranquila y relajada ganaba un toque de malicia -…puedo ver como tu poder te está consumiendo, has escogido el camino de la dominación, pero tu cuerpo aun no lo soporta, eres increíblemente poderoso para algunos, quizás un reto a la medida para mi, sin embargo, si comenzamos en este momento, todas las personas que están atrás de ti, morirán en el fragor de la batalla, si no te incomoda eso, adelante….-

Para terror de los Gremory

Issei daba un paso, arrojando al caído al piso de manera despectiva

-¿crees que puedes amenazarme con eso? ¡¿Crees que puedes amedrentarme tal basura bastardo hijo de perra?!

-¡Issei!¡detente!...- gritaba Rias, haciendo que el castaño girase a verla, con el brillo verde de sus ojos prácticamente envuelto en llamas, la voz de ella hacia que el cayese de rodillas al suelo

-¡AAARRGGGGG!-

Agarrándose la cabeza, adolorido

-¡NO, DEJENME!- gritaba el castaño levantándose del suelo con su garra brillando -¡BUCHOU, PERMITAME MATAR A ESTE TIPO!-

Rias retrocedía asustada ¿Qué le había ocurrido a Issei? ¿ese realmente era Issei?

-¿Qué va a ser HyodoIssei?...- preguntaba divertido el blanco -¿pelearas conmigo y mandaras todo a la basura? ¿o te contendrás y me entregaras al rebelde en tus manos?-

-¡PUEDES BURLARTE TODO LO QUE QUIERAS!- exclamaba Issei creando un cráter de energía roja y verde en el suelo donde él estaba -¡PERO NO LLORES COMO PUTA CUANDO TE HAGA SENTIR DOLOR!-

Una risa divertida salía del blanco

-que interesante sujeto, interesante en verdad…-

Si, al parecer, el iba dispuesto a barrer con el dragón blanco tal como se lo ordenaba su naturaleza, inclusive si en esa pelea el mismo era incinerado por su poder y de paso incineraba a los demás, la persona que ya había visto esto antes de primera mano, sintió como el terror se apoderaba de ella, no por su propio bienestar, si no por la leyenda

 _Siempre fue por odio, siempre fue por amor, ¡sin importar la razón siempre escogieron el camino de la destrucción!_

-¡HYODO ISSE!¡DETENTE AHORA MISMO!- grito la peli negra exaltada, cerrando sus puños y sus parpados tanto como le fue posible, no se dio cuenta que el temor y la tristeza de ver a Issei de nuevo así habían roto su máscara completamente

La marcha del dragón rojo se detenía

-Kaicho- gruño este por lo bajo mirando a la oji violeta quien aun se mantenía temerosa, apretando sus puños llevándolos tímidamente a su pecho aunque mirándolo con cierta determinación

-Issei ¿esto es lo que buscas?...- preguntaba está buscando hacer entrar en razón al castaño

-¡Tengo que matarlo!- alzaba la voz de nuevo -¡no puedo dejar que ese bastardo este acá, el me matara a mí, el nos matara a todos!-

Sona miraba como el aun gruñendo como una bestia respondía a sus palabras de manera más amable que con las de Rias, eso le hizo notar que quizás, la única manera de evitar que todo terminase mal, era valerse de su relación como amigos

-Issei ¿Por qué querías volverte en el peón más fuerte de todos?-

-¡para proteger a Buchou y a mis amigos!...- gruñía este sujetándose el casco hundiendo sus garras en este, tirándose al suelo dando un sonoro cabezazo contra el piso para detenerse a si mismo

-¿sabes que pasara si peleas en este momento?- preguntaba ella, cada pregunta hacia actuar más volátilmente a Issei, pero parecía funcionar

-¡los-los hundiré a todos en las profundidades del purgatorio carmesí!...- gruño este sintiendo especial adrenalina al pronunciar esa frase

-veo que entendiste…- comenzo ella ya dando los toques finales -…Issei Hyodo, cálmate, la pelea termino, Kokabiel esta derrotado y el blanco solo ha venido a recogerlo ¿no es así?...- preguntaba ella esta vez al dragón blanco

-en efecto, estoy cumpliendo con mis órdenes-

-ya ves, por ahora, lo hiciste, protegiste a Rias como el peón más fuerte, creo que de por si tu trabajo ya está cumplido, contrólate…- lo de ella era una apuesta arriesgada, no solo tenía que calmar a Issei, si no también tratar de hacerlo de la manera más formal posible, que nadie imaginase que ella lo conocía bien como para saber cómo tratar con el

-Issei por favor…- continuaba Rias temerosa y preocupada

-Issei san- lloraba la monja del grupo

Tras unos segundos tensos, la armadura roja y negra se desvanecía en el aire, permitiéndole al castaño caer de rodillas, con el rostro lleno de sudor, jadeando pesadamente, mirando a todas las direcciones como si estuviese confundido mirando perturbado sus manos, la expresión de ira que lo había dominado antes se perdía en una de verdadera confusión y temor

-yo… yo casi lo hago de nuevo…- murmuro débilmente, el jadeo continuo de el poco a poco se convertía en lágrimas -…¿Qué me está pasando?...-

 _-parece que será como en los viejos Tiempos Blanco-_

 _-si...- contestaba la armadura blanca -…ha pasado un tiempo, es interesante ver que las cosas no van a cambiar nunca-_

Sona Sitri miraba absorta la escena junto a las demás

-¿ambas Sacred Gear están hablando?- ese en definitiva era un fenómeno sin precedentes, Ddraig y Albion, ambos dragones legendarios, hablando en medio del campo de batalla

 _-espero que nos encontremos pronto en condiciones más óptimas para nuestro enfrentamiento-_

 _-sí, este no es el mejor momento, mi compañero aun no termina de entender lo que le está ocurriendo-_

 _-sí, eso veo, aunque debo decir que es un fenómeno extraño, ¿puedo preguntar qué ha ocurrido?-_

 _-ni yo mismo lo sé blanco, para mí, la condición de mi actual portador también fue un fenómeno extraño-_

Todos miraban absortos la conversación entre ambos dragones, ¿de qué se supone que estaban hablando? ¿Qué era extraño? ¿el comportamiento actual de Issei cuando activaba su ScredGear?

 _-nos veremos pronto Ddraig-_

 _-Hi Albion-_

Nadie mas dijo nada, Issei seguía de rodillas en el suelo mirando al piso, confundido sobre sí mismo, Rias y compañía no parecía diferir de ese estado al igual que el grupo Sitri ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo en ese lugar? Tras la partida del dragón blanco y la llegada de los refuerzos de Sirzech Lucifer, el ambiente finalmente parecía amenizarse, Rias y los otros se alegraban de que Kiba volviese a sus cabales, inclusive Issei quien sonreía ampliamente mientras le daba las palabras de aliento a su compañero, pero, había un deje de tristeza tras su fachada alegre, y eso no era ajeno para la Sitri, quien fiel a su papel en secreto, mantenía la distancia pensando en detalle cómo preparar las reparaciones de la escuela

Aun así, en su mente, aun quedaban muchas dudas en torno a lo ocurrido en esa tarde, más que el aparente descontrol mental de Issei al usar sus poderes

Sus ojos ganaban una genuina sensación de melancolía, mirando el panorama de su escuela y de sus amigos heridos con cierta amargura

 _No mueras_

Si, ¿Cuántas veces tendría que susurrar algo así?

Sentía la opresión en el pecho al ver cual cercanos a la muerte eran ellos, ese sentimiento la acompaño un largo rato

* * *

Melancolía, se dice del termino común que es cuando una persona por ciertas circunstancias se ve afectada por un estado de tristeza vaga o profunda, algunos términos más concretos dicen que los afectados le pierden el gusto a la vida

Por eso, ella misma al llegar a su casa se dio la libertad de desechar que estuviese siendo melancólica, obviamente no le había perdido el gusto a la vida ¿Cómo podía pensar en eso tras haber sobrevivido al momento más crítico y peligroso de toda su vida? Al contrario, ahora agradecía más que nunca el saber que estaba viva

Sin embargo ¿Por qué la comida frente a ella parecía ser tan obtusa? Miraba lo que ella consideraba a menudo un alimento completo que era delicioso, su cocinera siempre cuidaba ese detalle, nada había cambiado en el, sin embargo, el aroma de la comida no le generaba nada, tampoco parecía tener hambre

Tras pensar unos instantes, sintió una opresión en el pecho, al enfriar su cabeza después de la tensión de la pelea y ver que Issei perdiese el control de nuevo ahora podía discernir algo que ese encuentro con Kokabiel le estaba tallando en lo más profundo de su alma

Tenía miedo, estaba aterrada

No de lo que fue la amenaza de Kokabiel, eso era algo que vendría tarde o temprano al tener el papel que ella y Rias tenían

Tenía miedo, de que su vida hubiese terminado así, sin más, de que se hubiese dado el peor caso ¿Qué es lo que hubiese sido de su vida hasta ese punto? ¿Habría vivido su vida a gusto?

Con ese pensamiento, ella apartaba su comida, no sentía hambre, en cambio, cruzándose de piernas recostaba su brazo sobre la mesa así como su cabeza sobre este, mirando a la pared perdida en sus pensamientos

No podía decir que no, si bien ella estaba aceptando que quizás su vida no era la más vivida de todas, ella habría vivido su vida según sus decisiones, todas las cosas que ella hizo fueron decididas por ella misma, no por nadie más, lo más concreto para hacer el ejemplo era lo ocurrido con su ex prometido, y pese a todo, estaba orgullosa de lo que había hecho en su vida hasta ahora, no cualquier adolescente ha logrado lo que ella había logrado

¿Pero eso era suficiente?

¿Por qué antes no había sentido esa clase de… tristeza?

 _Kaicho_

 _Sona, ¿Qué es lo que toca hacer esta noche?_

 _Ya veo, entonces me esforzare_

 _¿Quieres probar? Es algo raro, pero comer hamburguesa es un placer de reyes_

Si, se dio cuenta cuanto había cambiado su percepción del mundo desde que había comenzado a entablar esa amistad con Issei, y era eso lo que lo hacía tan triste, de haber muerto ¿todo hubiese quedado hasta ahí? No negaba que la simple alegría de tenerlo cerca de ella charlando como lo hacían en medio del patrullaje era algo que ella adoraba pero no fue ninguna sorpresa para ella, que con el pasar del tiempo y la intimidad que ambos tenían quisiese ser más unida a el

Sus mejillas ganaron un tinte rojo violento, no era el disimulado de casi siempre que molestaba su cara de póker de campeonato, esto era un genuino sonrojo a todas luces mientras su mirada se hacía más amena

Antes de seguir socavando en sus pensamientos, un círculo mágico de color azul se presentaba en la sala al lado del comedor, materializándose de este, aparecía una mujer con apariencia de estar en sus veinte años, vestida con un holgado vestido de sirvienta quien miraba a la líder Sitri con su mirada seria y directa, un cabello negro peinado en una cola de caballo que llegaba hasta su cuello con un corte de flequillo al frente y la tiara sobre su cabeza marcaban la pauta de su servidumbre

-Antonieta- murmuraba la Sitri recuperando su temple -¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

Al parecer esa no sería una noche tranquila, el hecho de que la sirvienta personal de su padre estuviese ahí auguraba un tenso encuentro

La peli negra posaba su rodilla en el suelo llevando su mano a su pecho

-Lord Sitri ha solicitado su presencia en esta noche, esto debido a los hechos acontecidos hace unas horas en su territorio-

La expresión de la oji violeta se hacía estrecha

-entiendo, mi padre desea verme ¿algo más que me puedas decir?-

-de momento nada mi lady- contestaba esta sin cambiar su posición -…cualquier cosa que quiera preguntar, tendrá que hacerlo a su padre-

-entendido, me preparare para encontrarme con el-

Sin más que decir, la sirvienta se retiraba del lugar, dejando sola a la oji violeta quien suspirando hondamente dejo sus pensamientos sobre lo que sentía en otro plano, por ahora, tenía algo con lo que lidiar

* * *

Fiel a sus costumbres, Sona Sitri aparecía en un círculo mágico junto a la sirvienta en poco más de diez minutos tras haber sido llamada, vestía aun su uniforme de escuela, pero se había tomado el trabajo de arreglar cualquier detalle de sí misma de la manera más pulcra posible, no era para menos, había sido llamada a rendir cuentas ante su progenitor, ante el actual líder de la Casa Sitri, este se encontraba sentado en un modesto trono en el salón central del lugar, sosteniendo los descansos de su asiento con sus manos, haciendo una avenía con una de ellas le daba la señal a la sirvienta de que se retirase, tras eso la charla padre e hija comenzaba

-he venido padre, tal como ha pedido ¿puedo preguntar para que era requerida mi presencia?-

No podían hablar como padre e hija de manera convencional, no tenían tal familiaridad, para ambos, el otro solo representaba una pieza más de un árbol genealógico de índole aristocrático

-he sido informado por tu hermana de lo ocurrido hace unas horas en tu territorio…- comenzaba este sin un ápice de amabilidad en su voz -…quiero un informe verbal sobre cuál era el problema, como se organizaron y como se solucionó-

-Hi- contestaba la Sitri haciendo una leve avenía -…alrededor de las cinco y treinta de la tarde del día presente el ángel caído conocido como Kokabiel declaro un estado de guerra en contra de…- y así, como un empleado que está hablando con su jefe, ella declaro cada minucioso detalle sobre lo ocurrido, involucrados, acciones y elementos fuera de su alcance que intervinieron en la catástrofe de ese día, poco más de treinta minutos habían sido necesarios para explicar todo en condición, tras terminar el gesto neutral de su padre se torcía en una expresión de molestia y desagrado

-¿algo más que deba informar padre?...- preguntaba Sona sin ser ajena a la forma en la que su progenitor la miraba

-en efecto…- comenzaba este -…¿puedo preguntar, por qué el grupo dirigido por la orgullosa hija del Clan Sitri, uno de los más grandes clanes demoniacos, tomo la retaguardia en una batalla de estas proporciones?-

-mi nobleza actualmente cuenta con un alto potencial mágico, no lo suficientemente alto como para enfrentar a un enemigo superior como lo era Kokabiel, por lo que desde un análisis minucioso, la mejor opción era encargar la línea de combate frontal a la nobleza de Rias Gremory cuyo poder de combate explosivo podía ser suficiente para contener a la amenaza mientras nosotros nos encargábamos de evitar que la pelea causase daños adyacentes al territorio que me fue encargado-

El peli negro alzaba su rostro prepotentemente mirando con desprecio a su hija

-según recuerdo, tu peón actual es un portador de Vvitra, más precisamente de la Absorcion Line, su capacidad de inmovilizar al enemigo y de drenar su energía era más que suficiente para contener a Kokabiel mientras que usabas el potencial mágico de tu equipo para barrer con el sin misericordia, inclusive el espejo alice de tu Reina debería ser de utilidad en caso de un contra ataque deliberado-

La mirada de la oji violeta se tornaba molesta

-Saji Genshirou fue convertido hace no más de dos meses, su dominio sobre su Sacred Gear aún no ha llegado a tal nivel, y el Espejo Alice de Tsubaki requiere un tiempo de recarga dependiendo de la magnitud del ataque que desvié-

-¡entonces la falla no es de ellos, es tuya!...- Los ojos de la peli negra mostraban su genuino enojo mientras ella apretaba sus puños, aun con su rostro reclinado -…el actual Dragón rojo en el clan de Rias Gremory tampoco lleva mucho tiempo como demonio, menos de haber despertado su Sacred Gear ¿Cómo es posible que el haya alcanzado el nivel de Balance Breaker en tan poco tiempo mientras que tu, teniendo a una herramienta como Vvitra no le has hecho si quiera dominar la primera instancia de su Sacred Gear?-

Ese era un análisis cruel, mas por la respuesta a eso

-la Boosted Gear carga consigo una maldición, a cambio de un aumento indiscriminado de poder, el portador no tendría una esperanza de vida larga y moriría consumido por este, el actual portador de esta uso ese recurso para alcanzar el Balance Breaker-

-esto no es ajeno a mi- contestaba Lord Sitri -… conozco la maldición de ambas Longinus de tipo Dragón, veo que estas bien informada sobre esto pero ¿sabes cuantos portadores de Vvitra han alcanzado un Balance Breaker?-

-ninguno- respondía Sona secamente, ella ya había investigado eso también

-exacto…- decía este alzando su mano -…la razón de esto es que hay cuatro SacredGear desprendidas de Vvitra, su alma dividida en cuatro pedazos es incapaz de desarrollar su máximo potencial, en vez, de estar tan centrada en el pensamiento estratégico, deberías buscar la manera de reunir las tres SacredGear que hacen falta y potenciarlas al de tu peón, solo así alcanzaría un nivel de batalla que igualaría o rebasaría al del Sekiryuutei …- ahora el peli negro se levantaba de su asiento molesto -….cualquier plebeyo puede hacer papel de soporte en una batalla, pero tu hermana no llego a su título de DaiMaou solamente pensando desde la mesa, ella saltaba violentamente al campo de batalla usando cada pieza que tenía a su favor…-

Sona Sitri mantenía su cabeza agachada queriendo protestar, pero eso sería una ofensa a su mismo nombre

-de nuevo, solo me sigues mostrando que eres una niña pomposa y mimada que solo sigue el camino más fácil, no el más beneficioso para el nombre del Clan, como heredera futura del nombre Sitri solo estas demostrándome fracaso tras fracaso, primero lo de tu matrimonio y ahora esto…-

Eso era la gota que rebasaba el vaso

-¡lo siento padre!¡pero tengo que re…!-

-¡Silencio!- gritaba este molesto -…¡recuerda que le estás hablando al patriarca del Clan Sitri!¡no olvides tu posición!-

Los hombros de la peli negra temblaban de la ira y la frustración, aun así, era cierto, no debía olvidar su posición, tras un breve silencio, el padre de ella regresaba a su asiento

-la razón por la que Rias Gremory está ascendiendo tan rápidamente, es porque ella le da un papel importante y suma dedicación a cada una de sus piezas, cosa de la que estas careciendo, para ti, la situación no es más que un tablero de ajedrez y los involucrados sus respectivas piezas, no estás en edad de tener un pensamiento tan retrogrado…- ahora él se recostaba en su asiento, mirando con más calma a su hija -…tienes determinación, pero careces de corazón, siendo así, no eres diferente de una maquina mal calibrada… desaparece de mi vista, no quiero ver tu cara por estos lugares durante un tiempo-

Un silencio se asentaba en el lugar, mientras que la Sitri seguía con su avenía, mirando al piso

-entendido, Lord Sitri-

* * *

Se sentía extraño volver en el mismo punto donde había partido de su casa, todo estaba perfectamente igual, incluso su comida sin tocar y el vaso de jugo al lado de esta, esta vez, si sintió el hambre por lo que sin hacer mucha ceremonia llevaba de nuevo su comida al microondas para comer en condición, tras volver a la mesa, tomaba su tenedor llevando este a su plato

Su mano temblaba, y eso no fue ajeno a ella, también tragaba saliva pesadamente

 _Eres una decepción_

Llevaba el primer bocado a su boca, estaba delicioso

 _Solo me sigues mostrando que eres una niña mimada y pomposa_

Dejaba sus cubiertos en la mesa, de manera delicada

 _Tienes determinación, pero no corazón, no eres diferente de una máquina, lárgate, no quiero ver tu cara_

-¡AAAARRRRGGGGGGGG!- explotando en un sonoro grito ella tomaba el plato de la mesa y…

CRASH

Lo estampaba contra la pared, regando comida por el lugar

-¡¿Qué no tengo corazón?!- gritaba ella a la nada -¡¿Qué un arrogante bastardo hijo de puta como él me diga que no tengo corazón?! -… las lágrimas caían por su rostro -…¡un bastardo hijo de puta que dejo marchar a mi madre!¡que nunca reconoció a su hija como nada más que una persona más con su apellido!¡que nunca fue un padre amoroso, me diga que no tengo corazón!-

El vacío del lugar era su única respuesta, de noche, el lugar estaba totalmente desocupado estando ella nada mas ahí, no había nadie con quien hablar sobre el tema, fue cuando apelando a su debilidad como mujer, como adolescente y como chica que era sintió las explosivas ganas de desahogarse con alguien mientras lloraba libremente, pero ese lujo no era apto para ella, no le podía contar de eso a Rias pese a que ella fuese su mejor amiga, eso podría generar un conflicto con ella eventualmente por sus papeles en sus respectivos clanes, tampoco a Tsubaki, ella era su mano derecha como miembro de su realeza, por esa razón era mejor mantener esa distancia profesional entre ambas, razón por la que el resto de su nobleza quedaba descartada y mencionarle eso a su hermana era generar una guerra política y familiar

Solo quedaba una respuesta lógica, alguien que siempre guardaba sus secretos, que estaba ahí para escucharla y que siempre buscaba la manera de sacarle una sonrisa, aunque la mayoría de veces esta le sacara el mal genio

Tomando su celular de su bolsillo, ella abría el archivo de fotos que este tenía, en una de tantas ocasiones, el castaño se había tomado la libertad de tomarse una foto a si mismo con una sonrisa apuntándose a sí mismo con el dedo mientras que un poco más atrás se encontraba la peli negra como siempre posando su mano en su frente ante las acciones de su contratado

-Issei…- murmuro débilmente recostada en la mesa tras su ataque de furia, entonces, era cuando recordaba en las cosas que estaba pensando antes del altercado con su padre, pensando en la persona que siempre saltaba a defenderla, como siempre era el primero en saltar a la acción para proteger a todas las personas, como aun cuando ambos se desagradaban mutuamente el siempre respondía a lo que ella decía, como eran de divertidas las noches donde ambos patrullaban

Se dio cuenta cuanto de su mundo era mejor simplemente por la sola presencia de el

 _Linda…_

 _Un beso…_

Su sonrojo se fortaleció con eso, ella recordaba divertida como el susurro esas palabras simplemente al verla tan de cerca y tan asertiva, eso le daba a entender que el la encontraba atractiva si no es que bonita al menos, no es que ella no se considerase una joven con una belleza a considerar, solo que él, estando rodeado de cuatro de las mujeres más conocidas de la escuela pudiese que la belleza para el fuese algo del común y respecto a estilo y personalidad ella estaba muy por debajo de la escala respecto al afecto y la feminidad

Recomponiéndose levemente ella se levantaba de la mesa, secando sus lágrimas, era cierto que no tenía un apoyo familiar real y que en estas condiciones no podía depender de la gente cercana a ella, pero al menos, tenía a alguien en quien confiar y con quien quería estar en momentos así, cuando se sentía vulnerable

Issei se había mostrado como un caballero ante ella, algo tendría que hacer ella también para mostrarse más femenina ante él, con prisa se dirigió a su habitación buscando en su mesa de noche un modesto cajón que contenía una serie de almejas, tomando una de estas la destapaba revelando una crema de color rojo brillante

-nunca creí que llegara a utilizar este regalo de Onee sama-

Murmuro ella untando su dedo meñique levemente con esta, llevándoselo delicadamente a sus labios

* * *

En otro lugar, cierto adolescente se encontraba sentado en la orilla de su cama, meditabundo, acababan de salir de uno de los más grandes aprietos por los que habían pasado hasta ahora, uno de los seres que lucho directamente contra Dios y había sobrevivido los estaba amenazando y había hecho una declaración de guerra, su poder comparado contra el del Clan Gremory y el Clan Sitri era abismalmente superior

O eso el creía

 _Has escogido el camino de la destrucción_

Recientemente no había tenido la oportunidad de utilizar sus poderes con toda seriedad desde el enfrentamiento contra el ex prometido de Sona Sitri, razón por la cual no entendía mucho de lo que le estaba tratando de decir Ddraig

Eso, hasta ese momento

 _BALANCE BREAKER, BOOSTED GEAR SCAIL MAIL_

Fue una genuina sorpresa, no solo para él, sino para todos los presentes ver que él había alcanzado el balance breaker en algún punto, era la mejor sorpresa tratándose de la amenaza presente, con eso, el poder de Issei podía ser una oportunidad no solo de sobrevivir, sino también de ganar

 _-conque el mocoso Sekiryuutei ya está en este nivel, esto sera más divertido de lo que pensé…-_

Normalmente, Rias y los demás siempre escuchaban de el tras un momento así, una frase divertidamente épica saliendo como un grito de batalla

Esta vez no era así

De alguna manera, algo estaba mal, el aire que se sentía alrededor de Issei era distinto, era como si un extraño calor se apoderase de su aura y fuese contaminando el ambiente, cuando el levanto su cabeza lo que se sintió no era una intensión de batalla, era una genuina intensión de asesinato

 _-te has atrevido a amenazar a Rias Gremory, a mis amigos y a mi ciudad…-_ Sus alas se desplegaban, así como la sección de su espalda en forma de cola se agitaba violentamente golpeando contra el suelo -… _espero que estés listo para pagar por eso-_

Sin más, el dragón rojo se emplazaba contra su enemigo con una velocidad superior, dejando una estela verde la cual iba a parar estrepitosamente contra el trono volador del ángel caído, destruyéndolo en un meteórico golpe del cual salía la armadura roja empujando con su puño violentamente al ángel caído quien amortiguaba el impacto con su espada de luz

 _-¡mocoso arrogante!...-_

 _-¡CALLATE HIJO DE PUTA!-_

 _BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST_

Tras eso, el con ese mismo puño arrojaba al peli negro al suelo despidiéndolo con su fuerza potenciada, dejándolo enterrado en un cráter

Todos los Gremory miraban absortos eso, incluso Freed quien ya estaba inmóvil en el suelo tras su batalla contra Kiba no lo podía terminar de creer

-¿Cuándo fue que Issei-kun se volvió tan poderoso?- preguntaba Kiba, en un momento había acertado un fuerte golpe al acérrimo enemigo

-no lo sé…- contestaba Rias igual de atónita -…pero esto no me gusta…-

Xenovia asentía, había algo malo flotando en el ambiente, al mirar a Issei en detalle, se podía ver como una estela de luces brillantes lo rodeaban desde su transformación, solo se sentían intensiones negativas de estas

-se siente una maldición, una concentración masiva de dolor, miseria, angustia y mas ¿Qué es esto?...-

Issei no era ajeno a lo que le estaba ocurriendo, tras ser investido por su armadura, un sentimiento de asco e ira se apoderaba de él, era como si el ver a Kokabiel o a su enemigo de turno le provocase un fuerte repudio, nauseas, un deseo que solo podía ser aplacado cuando veía a este sufrir, cuando ese sentimiento lo embriagaba, podía sentir como su poder se multiplicaba, como podía crear más cargas de su SacredGear con suprema facilidad

 _¿Qué me está pasando?_

Rápidamente el se desplazaba contra el Cadre quien salía levemente aturdido del cráter en el suelo, solo para ver como el misil verde y rojo no demoraría en estrellarse contra él, solo dándole tiempo de cubrirse con sus alas

TRRROOOOMMMMMPPPPPP

 _No puedo dejar de sentirme molesto, no puedo dejar de sentir la ira que crece cada vez mas_

Sin perder tiempo, el tomaba al peli negro del centro de su traje, alzándolo y estrellándolo masivamente contra el piso ampliando el cráter

Las luces bailaban y tintineaban alrededor de él, regocijándose

 _El es uno con nosotros, el nos pertenece_

Sin soltarlo, el volvía a estrellarlo contra el piso, alzándolo a lo más alto que podía con su brazo y volviéndolo a estrellar, como si este fuese una almohada en una pijamada

 _no importa ¡es jodidamente divertido!_

Inmediatamente el saltaba girando sobre sí mismo, aun estrellando al peli negro contra el suelo hasta que finalmente lo arrojaba estrellándolo a lo lejos, solo para que el saltase y cayese con su puño hundiendo al Cadre contra el suelo de un solo puño

-¡ES JODIDAMENTE DIVERTIDO!-

Y sentándose sobre él, comenzaba a acertar una serie de violentos golpes contra su rostro, derechazo tras izquierdazo, turnándose como si fuese una locomotora la cual iba ganando velocidad con cada puño que daba, formando moretones y cortadas en el rostro de Kokabiel

 _BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST, BOOST_

Tras un instante, el alzaba su garra izquierda de manera especialmente violenta

 _TRANSFER_

TRRRRRRRROOOOOOOMMMMPPPPP

Dando un golpe de lleno al indefenso ser quien al haber sido tomado de sorpresa desde el inicio de la batalla ya había asegurado su derrota, ahora, el dragón rojo salía del cráter, cargando en sus garras de su cabello al amenazante ángel totalmente inconsciente, augurando su victoria

Hasta ese momento todo parecía ir tan bien, sin embargo, la sensación que le produjo la aparición del blanco había multiplicado toda esa energía negativa mil veces más, el sentimiento de odio y de desesperación era sofocante, era como si su cuerpo le diese señales de que o era el o era el blanco, uno de los dos moriría en ese lugar y seria el si no peleaba

Tanto era el desespero que incluso estaba dispuesto a pasar por encima de sus amigos, y eso le estaba doliendo

No fueron si no las palabras de Sona Sitri las que lo trajeron a la realidad y calmaron su ira asesina gracias a eso esa noche término en una tragedia

Su mano posaba en su frente, el reconoció que fueron las suplicas de ella las que llegaron a su alma, no las de Rias ni las de Asia, eso solo terminaba de confirmar lo que decía Ddraig, era extraño para él, pero si, el mismo ahora lo reconocía, no fue sino hasta que ambos comenzaron a reunirse en secreto que se lograron de manera más profunda e íntima, si bien ella era algo recia a ser más abierta, el conocía varias de las costumbres y pequeños gestos que mostraban que pensaba ella, en cambio ella ya conocía mas sobre las metas y temores de él, gracias a eso se evitó la catástrofe de ese día

Sonriendo cansadamente no pudo evitar pensar que tenía ganas de reunirse con ella esa noche también, pero no sabía si después de lo ocurrido ella estaría dispuesta a hacer algo como un patrullaje nocturno como solían hacerlo, ella no había dado ninguna señal tras la pelea, cada clan por su lado

La paz de sus pensamientos fue interrumpida por la apertura de la puerta de su habitación, al voltear a ver, su ama estaba vestida ya con sus ropas de noche mirándolo algo pensativo

-Issei, ¿Cómo te sientes?...-

-para ser honesto, no lo sé…- contestaba este mirando un tanto pensativo su brazo izquierdo, de alguna manera se sentía como cuando estaba convertido en su garra, curiosamente desde su transformación los exorcismos habían dejado de ser necesarios -…no entiendo que me está ocurriendo-

En ese momento, el era tomado en un cariñoso abraso por parte de la peli roja quien lo llevaba con cariño a su pecho, este estrechaba los ojos, se sentía bastante bien el latido de su ama, ella pegaba su mentón contra su cabeza

-se que estas asustado, es entendible, pero no te preocupes, acá nosotros siempre estaremos para ti para apoyarte cuando lo necesites, no tienes por qué llevar esto en silencio-

Issei se apoyaba de manera más ferviente en el abrazo de su líder, eso era lo que le admiraba de ella, su capacidad para motivar y para estar ahí cuando sus sirvientes la necesitasen, una mujer digna, cariñosa, amable y de gran corazón, por eso el la respetaba e incluso la idolatraba, para él era la persona a la que más respeto y estima le tenia

Pero amargamente en ese abrazo, algunas sensaciones se habían perdido, la pena y los nervios al estar ante la mujer por la que uno se desvivía sentimentalmente

-Lo sé Buchou, solo es, que esto es extraño para mi…prometo hacer todo lo posible por controlarme la próxima vez, no me puedo permitir volver a arriesgar la vida de todos…-

En respuesta la peli roja se separaba levemente, mirando al castaño con cariño

-tranquilo, sabemos que será así, hoy te controlaste por nosotros, así que se que no estaremos nunca en peligro…-

Y cerrando los ojos, ella se acercaba lentamente, el reconocía parte de ese gesto puesto que la última vez que lo vio, fue tras ganar el duelo contra Riser

Sí, eso era algo que lo inquietaba a él, muchas veces eso lo confundió, si es que el afecto de Rias era tal que se permitía tales muestras de afecto tan intimas como un beso, o si realmente ella estaba enamorada de él, una pregunta que él se hizo seguido muchas veces, eso hacia muchas veces que el deseo de el de estar junto a ella también estuviese presente, pero eso era antes, -ahora

 _Buenas noches Issei_

 _Esta delicioso, creo que tenía que haber probado esto antes_

 _¿Sabes? Es interesante, hacía tiempo no me sentía acorralada en un juego de ajedrez, es impresionante cuanto has aprendido en tan poco tiempo_

 _En algunos foros de internet dicen que la zapatilla voladora de Taiga dominara el mundo, la gente suele ser un tanto… no, perturbadoramente exagerada_

 _¡Dijiste que querías un beso!_

El calor del momento se perdió inmediatamente para el al recordar a la Sitri diciéndole eso con tanta fuerza, sus manos se sentían frías y el ver a su líder tratando de besarlo de alguna manera no le gustaba

¿en qué momento las cosas se habían tornado así?

El respetaba a su líder, pero ya no la veía con esos ojos, su mente rápidamente pasaba cuantas imágenes mentales el pudiese tener de la presidenta del concejo estudiantil, golpeándolo con violencia en el fondo de su corazón y de su mente

 _La chica Sitri es la que tiene mayor lugar en tu corazón_

La peli roja ponía sus manos en sus hombros para cerrar el beso con rapidez, cerrando los ojos ella no pudo ver que Issei hacia una cara de preocupación ante esto

 _-respeto y admiro a Buchou, pero yo… yo quiero esto con…-_

…. …. …

Cortando la magia del momento y de paso salvando a Issei, la vibración del celular llamaba la atención de ambos, cortando lo que iba a ser el beso, Rias miraba un tanto inquieta a Issei quien parecía querer atender el celular con prisa, al abrirlo y leer el mensaje que este tenia

 _Ya es hora de reunirnos, espero que tengas una buena excusa para tu falta de puntualidad HyodoIssei_

" _S.S."_

-¿S.S.? ¿Puedo preguntar quién es?...- decía Rias levemente molesta, aquello había cortado algo que le estaba costando trabajo hacer y era acercarse así a Issei, el castaño pensaba rápidamente

-es mi contratante actual, la que me pide que la ayude con un asunto de patrullaje…- contestaba el rápidamente, Sona había sido insistente en que preparase una coartada en caso de esas preguntas interrogativas, Rias se cruzaba de brazos

-hoy fue un día muy duro para ti, si gustas, puedo acordar con ella para que te tomes el día hoy, incluso podía enviar a Yuuto para que le ayude…-

-¡no!...- contestaba Issei afanadamente -…Buchou, ya lo dije, quiero cumplir con este el cual es el único contrato que he podido hacer bien hasta la fecha, mi orgullo como hombre estaría en juego si fallo-

En parte era así, pero el ver que Sona quería que se reuniesen ambos, más cuando el sentía que quería verla con más urgencia era algo que él no podía dejar pasar

Para Rias eso se estaba haciendo extraño, de alguna manera el reunirse con su contratante lo estaba entusiasmando demasiado

-¿estás seguro?...- preguntaba ella de nuevo -… hoy fue un día demasiado duro-

-lo sé, pero lo fue para todos…- contestaba Issei con firmeza -…he dicho que no puedo dejar que lo que le está ocurriendo a mis poderes me detenga en mis objetivos y sueños, si no, estaré fallando en hacer que esto no sea un gran problema-

Tras la insistencia Rias simplemente suspiraba

-está bien, haz lo que deseas, supongo que es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti tras habernos salvado a todos hoy…-

Para Issei no era ajeno el descontento de su líder, pero eso no podía afectarle menos en ese momento, por más grosero que fuese ahí, el tenía que irse corriendo, otra persona con mas lugar en su corazón lo estaba esperando con ansias

-Hi, volveré lo más pronto posible Buchou…- finalizaba Issei, tomando su chaqueta comenzando a correr como alma perseguida por el diablo, no tenía tiempo que perder, se sentía mal con Rias, pero en efecto algunas cosas cambiaron en muy poco tiempo

Para ella, esto tampoco era ajeno ¿Qué era ese sobre entusiasmo por reunirse con esta mujer? Era cierto, el reporte que le pasaba Issei sobre las metas a cumplir estaba en orden y todo estaba haciéndose como se debía, sin embargo, ¿desde ese contrato Issei no era un poco más serio y más decidido? Por así decirlo, y entonces una duda nació en la mente de la peli roja

-¿El y ella serán?...-

Un ceño fruncido se apoderaba de ella, eso era algo que ella sabía que no quería que fuese, Issei era de ella, solo de ella, ella permitiría que él se relacionase con otras mujeres como su meta de ser rey del Harem, pero eso, de que él le estuviese prestando más atención a otra mujer que a ella en el ámbito sentimental no sería algo que ella permitiría

Aun así, esa noche tendría que quedarse con la interrogante, Koneko estaba herida por el daño adyacente de la batalla, por lo que mandarla a investigar estaba fuera de lógica

-investigare en detalle quien es ella…- cierta energía aparecía en los ojos de la peli roja -…no dejare, que nadie me quite a mi Issei…-

El la había salvado de su matrimonio, el se desvivía por ella, el siempre decía que quería ser el peón mas fuerte únicamente para complacerla, por lo que la sola idea de que Issei se fijase en alguien más le parecía simplemente ridícula, el no amaría a ninguna más que a ella, por lo que lo que decía Issei era correcto, el solo estaba entusiasta por cumplir con su labor

* * *

Como muchas noches, ella ya estaba esperando al lado de la fuente, el sonido del agua salpicando al ser disparada por esta amenizaba el ambiente en una noche que ya era más o menos profunda, pero debido a los feriados del momento, se mantenía activa, al igual que muchos establecimientos comerciales

Lo que no era tan común, era que ella se encontrase un tanto nerviosa ¿por hablar con Issei? Pudiese que si, no podía negar que ahora estaba reconociendo lo que realmente sentía por él, de no ser así, ella no hubiese hecho algo tan.. Penoso y ajeno para ella como lo que había hecho para prepararse para ir a ese lugar

Los pasos que se acercaban entre las ramas hicieron que ahogase un gemido

Por primera vez en su vida, ella sentía retumbar su corazón tanto que no sabía cómo manejarlo

* * *

Issei por su parte había tenido tiempo para pensar las cosas, se sentía mal por lo ocurrido esa tarde, hacia un rato y mucho mas, pero, muchas de esas cosas se veían opacadas cuando se trataba de encontrarse con la Sitri como hacía de seguido, con el tiempo el había aprendido a tenerle gran estima así como a pasar el tiempo con ella de manera que ambos lo disfrutasen , lo ocurrido hacia unos días, hacia unas horas le daba a entender que para el eso era lo más importante

Tras cruzar varias ramas y demás, finalmente llegaba al punto de encuentro, para ser recibido por la peli negra quien como siempre ya estaba cruzada de brazos parada al lado de la fuente, hasta ahí nada fuera de lugar

Al acercarse lentamente a ella, Issei no podía dejar de parpadear sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo, fijándose en cada detalle del rostro de esta, esto no era ajeno a ella quien desviaba su mirada levemente apenada al suelo

-¿puedo preguntar que tanto miras?...-

El no podía articular ninguna respuesta coherente, estaba embelesado, ya de por si Sona Sitri era una chica preciosa con un rostro que aunque serio siempre, mostraba gran belleza, sin embargo, el sutil toque del delineador de ojos, un poco de pestañita acentuando la intensidad de su mirada y el color rojo suave que tenía sus labios así como ese aroma tan… hipnotizaste probablemente de un perfume

Otros pequeños detalles no escaparon, como el uso de manillas y también que en vez de las medias blancas de siempre, unas pantimedias negras las cuales la falta no dejaba ver en donde terminaban de marcar el extraño cambio en la apariencia estándar de Sona Sitri

-hermosa…- el susurro lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchado por ella, haciendo que el sonrojo tomase un poco mas de intensidad, haciendo que ella se pasase la mano por su cuello mirando a un costado

-me alegra que te gustase… es la primera vez que me arreglo de esta forma…-

Entonces fue cuando el noto que se le había escapado ese cumplido, pero esto pasó desapercibido al ver que ella lo había recibido bien, eso lo envalentono levemente

-sÍ, te ves bastante hermosa…- continuaba este rascándose la cabeza -… caray, siendo no poder decir algo mejor, pero simplemente quede sin habla…-

Una leve risita escapaba de ella la cual trataba de ocultar con su puño

-no tendrías que, creo que se perfectamente lo que querías decirme…- continuaba la Sitri, ya pasando a un perfil más ameno arreglándose los lentes con una sonrisa vivaz -…bueno, es algo tardía la noche, supongo que ya no podemos hacer patrullaje hoy…-

A eso Issei parpadeaba varias veces confundido, si ella creía eso ¿Por qué lo había citado a que se estaba demorando?

-siendo así Sona ¿Qué planes tienes?...- preguntaba este con genuino interés, para extrañeza de él, si bien ella mantenía su expresión firme y sus brazos cruzados, la mirada levemente desviada el ya la conocía como una señal de pena

-supongo que lo dije mal…- comenzaba esta -… lo que quiero decir, es que fijaremos nuevos puntos en dirección a la salida de la ciudad, espero no te moleste acompañarme durante toda la noche…-

Issei asentía con naturalidad, haciendo que la Sitri cerrase sus ojos complacida

-bien, empecemos…-

Y así como en otras tantas noches, ambos comenzaban a recorrer las calles de la ciudad, esta vez saliéndose de la zona donde siempre patrullaban, dirigiéndose a la salida de la ciudad mientras que charlaban casualmente, para no caer en sospechas la peli negra soltaba de vez en cuando una que otra señal que realmente no tenía ningún objetivo más que el de ayudar a que su plan continuase en forma

-¿Cómo seguiste Issei?...- preguntaba Sona con naturalidad, ya en la comodidad de ambos -…¿no resultaste herido esta tarde?...-

La sonrisa constante del castaño se reducía poco a poco hasta llegar a un deje meditabundo

-no, no Salí herido, solo levemente asqueado conmigo mismo…- comenzaba este llevando sus manos a sus bolsillos mirando al suelo mientras caminaba -… estuve a punto de botar todo a la basura, estuve a punto de lastimar a Buchou y a las demás…- ahora este volteaba a mirar a la peli negra -… de no haber sido por ti, esto probablemente se hubiese ido a la mierda, gracias…-

Momento así, eran los que le confirmaba a la Sitri que Issei no era todo un mar de risas y de estupideces, el era una persona muy seria y centrada cuando se trataba de sus compañeros de Clan y de sus amigos cercanos, no era raro ver que él se sintiese así por lo de esa tarde, que se sintiese mal consigo mismo

Para sorpresa de él, la peli aceleraba su marcha hasta quedar a su lado, bastante cerca tomando el brazo izquierdo de este como lo haría una pareja

-¡¿KA-KA-KAICHO?!...- la sorpresa del castaño era evidente, ella estaba abrazada del brazo de él como lo haría un romance adolescente, aunque para hacerlo un momento propiamente Sitri, ella seguía teniendo su misma cara de póker

-entiendo el que te sientas así, no temas contarme y desahogarte un poco, has guardado muchos secretos míos, ¿qué clase de amiga seria si no hiciese yo lo mismo?-

No era para menos, lo de esa noche con su padre le hizo entender cual valioso era tener a alguien con quien contar y con quien desahogarse, con quien sentirse segura, no era difícil suponer que obligándole a guardar tantos secretos el no sintiese una necesidad parecida

-entiendo…- continuaba Issei rascándose la mejilla -…pero Sona ¿puedo preguntar por qué me estas abrazando mi brazo?...- la sensación era sublime, tanto que creía que se desmayaría, sin embargo, él quería saber el por qué de la forma de actuar de ella, tras unos instantes de silencio

-¿te molesta que te tome del brazo?...- preguntaba esta con su toque serio y sereno

-¡no!¡para nada!...- respondía este exaltado rojo hasta las orejas, la Sitri reía por lo bajo, le gustaba ver que generaba esas reacciones en el castaño

-entonces, dejemos así y simplemente sigamos…-

La noche siguió avanzando mientras que Issei y Sona continuaban su recorrido de manera tan intima, la charla seguía siendo la misma de la de todas las noches, de alguna extraña manera, para ambos algunas cosas eran extraña, Issei reconocía perfectamente que estaba atraído por la presidenta y esta misma esa noche se había decidido a que quería estar con él, ninguno de los dos sabia el pensamiento del otro, y no era de mucha ayuda que ninguno de los dos tuviese una experiencia real en esos temas

Tras unos minutos, ambos llegaban al límite de la ciudad, donde Sona plantaba el último avatar de vigilancia

-bueno, esto fue bastante interesante…- comentaba Issei sintiendo algo de frio en la parte que la peli negra había soltado, el esperaba una respuesta de su compañera, pero esta se quedaba cruzada de brazos mirando a lo lejos

-Issei, ¿te molestaría acompañarme a ir a un lugar un tanto lejos de acá?...- comenzaba ella sin voltear a mirar directamente al castaño -…. Tomará tiempo llegar, pero me alegraría que…-

-¡por supuesto!- contestaba este inmediatamente renovando su sonrisa -….yo acompañare a Sona a donde sea-

Así ella simplemente sonreía de nuevo

 _Caray_

-dime ¿Cuándo te volviste tan caballeroso Issei?...- preguntaba esta jocosamente, a eso su compañero se limitaba a reír como tonto

-eto… es complicado….- continuaba el, no quería ser descubierto de que esa noche viendo a la peli negra en esa faceta tan femenina lo estaba enloqueciendo

-je, no deberías cambiar…-agregaba ella, volviéndose a agarrar del brazo de Issei quien hacia cara de idiota ante el tan agradable tacto -…mira que Rias puede ver esa parte de ti y la encuentre atractiva…- La sonrisa de Issei disminuyo al instante, y esto no era ajeno a ella, no fue hasta unos segundos después que ella se dio cuenta de la estupidez que había dicho, la primera gran estupidez en toda su vida -… discúlpame, no seque me paso, olvida eso último que dije, no quería molestarte…-

Ambos continuaban en silencio, hasta que Issei respiraba hondamente

-no es que me molestase, es solo que…- ahora el miraba a la oji violeta a los ojos -…supongo que no puedo mentir, si bien sé que tengo afecto por Buchou, estos días me di cuenta que me gusta alguien más…-

La oji violeta abría sus ojos a mas no poder

-¿en serio?...- preguntaba alzando una ceja intrigada, ella sabía que Rias era quizás la persona que ocupaba mas lugar en el corazón de Issei el que le dijese que no era así, era una agradable sorpresa

-…si, no termino de entender esto que siento, pero… puedo decir que me gusta alguien más…-

-bueno, somos jóvenes, supongo que todo eso hace parte de crecer…- contestaba la peli negra ya un tanto más tranquila -… aun así discúlpame, fue algo impropio haber dicho algo tan delicado a la ligera…-

-no, en serio, no hay problema…-

-bien, si tu lo dices…-

-por cierto ¿A dónde iremos entonces? La noche ya es algo profunda…-

El silencio se asentó un rato mientras que ambos caminaban por la carretera, nada más con la luz de las estrellas y la tenue luz de la luna haciéndoles compañía, a lo lejos, casi al otro extremo de donde podía llegar la vista se podía vislumbrar un brillo amarillento y el remanente de un barullo de gran proporción

-quería que me acompañases a una feria que se montó recientemente a unos cuantos kilómetros de la ciudad…- comenzaba ella de la manera más natural -… no hay ninguna razón específica, solo quería alejarme un rato de todo y relajarme, y a estas altura no me da pena admitir que no me puedo relajar si no es contigo…-

Issei se ponía notablemente rojo, eso ya se estaba haciendo un agradable castigo para el

-je, gracias, para mí también es relajante pasar el tiempo contigo…-

La sonrisa de la peli negra tomaba un toque bastante enternecedor, el cual, para extrañeza de Issei se ensombrecía levemente

-Issei ¿puedo contarte un problema personal mío?...- esa pregunta hizo que Issei se pusiese serio

-claro, ¿de qué se trata?...-

En otro caso ella creería que sería mala idea, pero ya no solo era pensar en su papel como líder de clan y como eje disciplinario de la escuela, también ella quería contemplarse a sí misma mas como una mujer, joven y bonita, por eso mismo, no se guardó nada a la hora de contarle a Issei sobre su problema familiar, sobre el problema de relación que tenía con su padre, todo lo que había sido desde su niñez hasta los días actuales, incluyendo esa turbia reacción que tuvo respecto a lo que había ocurrido ese día, la charla había sido lo suficientemente larga como para llegar hasta la feria, montada al costado de un caudaloso Rio el cual reflejaba bellamente el evento así como la Noria cuyas luces laterales generaban mosaicos de colores encantadores los cuales iluminaban el paisaje

Ambos estaban al otro lado del rio, Issei se había tomado la molestia de comprarse unos snacks en un punto cercano al cruce para asentarse con la peli negra en una banca de madera a la orilla del rio

Al tomar asiento y pasarle la comida a su compañera esta se permitió seguir con lo último que quería contarle

-supongo que en parte el tenia razón…- comenzo ella con un deje meditabundo -… no estoy haciendo las cosas bien, por más que las pienso, por más que trato de encontrar la mejor ruta a seguir, lo único que encuentro son errores, es una suerte que hasta ahora no haya pasado nada fuera de esto que realmente haya amenazado nuestras vidas, siempre pienso la mejor estrategia, pero eso no es suficiente, porque tras pensar con detenimiento mientras charlábamos, todas las personas tienen ego, voluntad y deseos que son cosas que no se miden pero que influyen en la pelea, nunca vi eso porque siempre pienso con la cabeza y no con el corazón…-

Ahora ella reclinaba su cabeza al frente del castaño

-…quizás realmente no estoy hecha para todo esto, el peso es demasiado y me está quedando claro que no se cómo llevarlo…mira, al final algo que es tan secreto me vi en la necesidad de contarlo-

Para extrañeza de ella, Issei no respondía, de hecho, el gesto de él se hacía particularmente frio

-primero Sona, gracias por contarme todo esto, se que debió ser difícil…- comenzo el mirando su Creep con algo de desinterés -… no es de extrañar que seas tan seria y tan terca a la vez, no me imagino el peso que debe llevar cada decisión que tomas, sin embargo, de ahí a decir que no tienes corazón, simplemente me parece ridículo por parte de tu padre y tonto por tu parte por creerte eso…-

Ahora él le dedicaba una mirada pesada, una que incluso hizo que ella reclinara su rostro avergonzada

-no soy la persona más lista, de hecho, soy un completo idiota, pero hasta yo sé, que una mujer merece ser feliz como tal y divertirse, ser como ella quiera ser, es cierto que el papel de líder de Clan es duro en verdad, pero Sona, no puedo dejarte decir que eres una mala líder por el hecho de querer desahogarte y querer descansar, al contrario, me alegra ver que te tengas más en cuenta a ti misma, no has hecho nada mal hasta ahora…-

-te deje morir esa vez…- dijo ella con una voz tan fría como el hielo que estaba haciendo esa noche, Issei miraba al piso pensativo, era cierto eso, incluso el no podía olvidarlo

-lo hiciste porque creías que era lo correcto, porque según puedo entender tu habilidad analítica te hizo pensar que yo sería uno de tantos, no por nada personal…-

-¡aun así lo hice, y sabes bien que tu también me reprochaste eso!- exclamaba ella molesta posando su mano en su frente -…¡es una estupidez, pero realmente siento que eso fue lo peor que he hecho en mi vida, te deje morir porque pensé que eras un estorbo para la academia así como una pérdida de esfuerzo! Pero ahora, tras todo lo que ha ocurrido, realmente me arrepiento de eso, porque de haberte revivido como me pediste en esa ocasión, podría tenerte en mi clan, estar bajo mi supervisión, estar a mi lado…- esa última parte ella la decía con especial tristeza

-bueno, es cierto…- comenzaba el -… pero estoy vivo, vivito y coleando, si hubo ese problema antes ya es cosa del pasado, lo que importa es lo que está ocurriendo en el presente -…ahora el juntaba su hombro con el de ella, mirando al aire apenado -..-A-Además, yo…. Yo e-estoy a su lado… Kaicho…- tanta era la pena que no pudo usar el primer nombre de ella como ya lo hacía de seguido

Ella simplemente podía mirar como él se apenaba y eso le hacía sentir mejor, mas con el hecho de que el con sus palabras le estaba dando una nueva perspectiva más alegre y juvenil de ver la vida, incluso cuando ella se sentía tan abatida por lo ocurrido en ese día, mas cuando el también debía estar cargando sus dudas y temores

-Issei, dime…- ahora ella pasaba saliva nerviosa, esta era una pregunta que ella nunca creyó hacer en su vida

-¿te parezco linda?...-

El apretaba con fuerza el Creep en su mano ante esas palabras volteando a ver a la peli negra a los ojos quien le dio la visión mas cautivante hasta ahora en su vida, ese rostro normalmente frio y sereno, un rostro que en pocas ocasiones se cambiaba por una sonrisa o un ceño fruncido, en ese momento mostraba un semblante para no creer, una mirada expectante acentuada por esos pequeños toques en el maquillaje con sus ojos parcialmente cerrados mirándolo desde su hombro con una sonrisa suave y encantadora, un gesto que el jamás olvidaría

-sí, bastante…- contestaba el anonadado, de alguna manera ya no se sentía tan nervioso de estar ante tal visión, más bien se estaba sintiendo bastante a gusto

-bien, porque yo recuerdo bastante bien que hay una apuesta que habíamos hecho de la cual no has reclamado tu premio…- de manera asertiva ella posaba su mano sobre la de el -…te lo preguntare por última vez ¿Qué quieres de premio?...-

Igual que en una ocasión pasada, el ruido del tragar pesado de la saliva hacia mas eco que un grito de guerra, la boca del castaño se abría temblorosamente, tras todo lo dicho y hecho hasta ahora, era de suponer que solo había una cosa que hacer, aunque esta pudiese quemar esa amistad de estar equivocado

-creo que no cambiare mi respuesta…- murmuro el atolondradamente, el agarra de la mano que lo sostenía se hizo más firme

-ya veo…- ahora era ella quien pasaba saliva tímidamente -…entonces solo me queda pedirte una cosa…-

-…cierra los ojos…-

Apelando a eso, Issei cerraba sus ojos, con el pecho de el temblando de lo violento del palpitar de su corazón, estaba nervioso, emocionado y furiosamente excitado nada mas por esas simples palabras, ¿cómo se sentiría lo que venía a continuación? Mas cuando el aroma de aquel perfume se sentía más intensamente, lo siguiente que sintió fue un mano en su pecho que se apoyaba firmemente y la otra la cual descansaba en su mejilla delicadamente y como evento principal

Un choque eléctrico en sus labios, un sutil tacto estimulo afrodisiaco de mano de los labios de la peli negra sobre los suyos, dándole una muy agradable primera impresión sumada al sabor del labial que ella estaba utilizando

Un baile tranquilo que solo buscaba reconocer, no se podía decir que era el beso más asertivo pero era suficiente para ambos, más en ese momento

Tras unos segundos ambos se separaban, notablemente sonrojados y eso no era ajeno para ninguno de los dos

-espero que te haya gustado….- decía la Sitri apenada hasta donde no podía mas, para Issei era más o menos similar lo que estaba sintiendo, pero, de alguna manera, sabiendo que sus sentimientos si podían ser correspondidos, sintió que eso no era suficiente

-aun no…-

Esta vez, era el quien tomaba la delantera, acercándose a la Sitri, tomándola delicadamente con sus dos manos de su cabeza, acercándose a ella dispuesto para el segundo ataque, de la impresión Sona dejo salir un gemido, aun así, esa fue su única resistencia, ya los labios del castaño restaban recorriendo los suyos, y debía reconocer que aquella sensación no se sentía mal, de hecho, era el tacto más reconfortante que podía recordar hasta la fecha

Tras unos cuantos segundos ambos desviaban su mirada avergonzados

-no creí que te gustase tanto…- decía la peli negra aun sintiendo la comezón en sus labios

-lo siento…- contestaba Issei -…no pude contenerme, simplemente se sintió demasiado bien y tratándose de Sona, realmente quería hacerlo….-

-lo se…- contestaba esta de manera algo arrogante -… desde la vez atrás del edificio me di cuenta de eso…-

-¡¿en serio?!...- preguntaba este nervioso

-… no eres muy inteligente Issei…- comenzaba la peli negra con una sonrisa -…no subestimes la percepción de una chica…-

 _Eso y que yo mismo te grite a que lo aceptaras_

-bueno, lo acepto…- decía este ya cansado y nervioso -…. Quien me gusta es Sona Kaicho, por eso lo que dije la otra vez…-desviando la mirada a su lado indefenso

Ella sonreía ampliamente, tratando de disfrazarlo, pero era difícil, el sentimiento de alegría la superaba y por mucho

-bueno, tratándose de ti, poniéndolo como tú lo dices…- ahora ella se levantaba de la banca extendiéndole la mano al castaño -…digamos que tu también me gustas… bastante…-

La cara de tonto del castaño no se borró, ni cuando trataba de procesar aquellas palabras, ni cuando se levantaba tomando la mano que le era ofrecida ni cuando esta misma lo tomaba con firmeza y con cariño dirigiéndose al interior de esa feria

Era ya pasada la media noche y aun así, parecía ser solo el inicio de aquel momento, no importo a donde fueron primero ni a donde fueron después, para Sona Sitri ese era el único momento que se permitiría para salirse de su papel como líder y como figura de autoridad, en ese momento, solo quería compartir con quien le gustaba siendo una chica de su edad como era ella, por eso mismo no se sintió nada mal el comer un helado de mano del castaño, disfrutar de las distintas actividades que ofrecía la feria

Para Issei esto también era un mundo nuevo, pero no le disgustaba para nada, en esa noche, tras conocerse un poco más a fondo y declararse de la manera más cutre del mundo, pero declararse en todo caso, se sintió como el hombre más grande del mundo al ser correspondido y eso se podía ver en el comportamiento de su compañera y contratante nocturna, no se estaba restringiendo en nada, cada cosa que ella decía, la decía con una sonrisa sincera en la cara, se reía por lo bajo tapándose la boca con la mano y en los locales de juegos de feria y demás se centraba y disfrutaba de estar haciendo tales cosas tan simples

Incluso, ella llevaba con cariño un oso de felpa violeta que el mismo había ganado para ella en un concurso de tirar las latas con una pelota

Era extraño para ambos, pero desde el momento que ella se había arreglado de esa manera para esa noche iba con todos sus pensamientos en orden para una sola cosa

Para estar tal cual estaba ahora, caminando de la mano como una pareja de novios, el tonto a su lado con un Creep mientras que ella con su mano libre llevaba el premio que le habían regalado, al mirarlo y a mirar de reojo a Issei, no podía evitar pensar en ciertas cosas

 _Sabes Issei, sé que me presente ante ti como alguien de duro corazón, tras un tiempo me arrepentí de eso y solo quería disculparme por eso_

-Sona ¿A dónde vamos ahora?...- preguntaba este mirando las actividades un tanto curioso

-no lo sé…- contestaba esta apenada -…¿Por qué no subimos a la Noria?...-

-me gusta esa idea…- no perdieron tiempo en llegar a esta, era algo sorprendente que en una feria instalada recientemente hubiese una atracción de tal tamaño, esta fácilmente podía tener más de 40mt de altura

 _Es cierto que aun me falta claridad en muchas cosas, pero sabes… hoy en cierta manera al estar haciendo esto, me descubrí y puedo decir con seguridad que hoy ves ante ti lo que hay en mi_

El paisaje actual cuanto más iban subiendo ambos, se tornaba más tranquilo, la luz de la feria se difuminaba entre la oscuridad de la noche y el brillo de la luna la cual daba directo al paisaje lejano puesto que prácticamente no había nada mas en los alrededores que ese carnaval, eso era visto por ambos adolescentes sentados en el mismo asiento

 _Sé que tu también tienes tus problemas, se que también buscas felicidad, aun así, realmente quiero saber que hay en ti al reír, así como sobre que hay en ti al llorar, lo quiero descubrir ¿Por qué esperar?_

-Oye Issei…- comenzaba ella en la tranquilidad del momento

-¿sí?...-

-prométeme que siempre me contaras cuando te sientas triste, cuando quieras un concejo, cuando necesites a alguien con quien desahogarte y en quien confiar…-

 _Siempre me disgusto la idea de compartir mi vida, supongo que hoy ya no es así, es porque me decida_

-claro, entiendo…- contestaba el castaño sin entender mucho de a que iba eso

 _-_ sé que es raro para ti, pero lo digo en serio, eres a la única persona a la que le dejare ver este lado de mi, eres la única persona que me ha hecho reflexionar mas sobre mi misma y también la única persona que me ha mostrado que se puede creer en un mundo más amable y mejor, eso es todo lo que te pediré a cambio

 _Simplemente quiero que mi corazón lo goce, este sentimiento que desconocí durante toda mi vida hasta ahora, el de amar sin freno entregándose_

La mirada de Issei ganaba firmeza

-entendido, entonces, lo prometo…-

-me alegra que dijeses eso….- agregaba ella, recostándose contra el brazo del castaño -…¿no te parece encantador este paisaje?...-

No necesitaba pensar mucho mas, ya todo estaba dicho y hecho, por ahora, ella se limitaría a disfrutar de ese momento que solo le pertenecía a ambos, no era ni al Clan Sitri ni Clan Gremory ni a la escuela, solo era a ellos dos nada mas

Al momento de salir, fue una sorpresa para ambos, ver que el cielo ya se estaba tiñendo de un color claro , el amanecer los había tomado por sorpresa

-vaya, no puedo creer que hayamos estado molestando en un parque toda una madrugada…- comentaba el castaño rascándose la cabeza, ahora que lo pensaba, estaba cansado

-cierto… estamos en problemas…- comenzaba la Sitri rascándose la mejilla imitando al castaño -…supongo que Rias no dejara de preguntarte donde estuviste toda la noche…-

-¿y con tus súbditos no es igual?...-

-en parte, pero no les permito hacerme demasiadas preguntas sobre mi vida personal, me preocupa más tu caso….-

-ya me inventare yo algo…- respondía vacilón Issei -…. De todas maneras creo que me tomare el día hoy…- la mirada fría de la Sitri lo enjuicio severamente

-¿no crees que te estas confiando demasiado contándole a la presidenta del concejo estudiantil que vas a escaparte de clases para irte a dormir?...-

-¿pero Sona?...-

-de momento dime Kaicho….- continuaba esta con un gesto agreste aunque en el fondo estaba muriéndose de la risa -…. Además no tienes excusa, yo también he pasado toda la madrugada en esto y no pretendo faltar a la escuela….-

Un tic nervioso se disparaba en la ceja del castaño, aunque para sorpresa de la Sitri, este adoptaba una posición algo más desafiante

-… ah bien, aunque claro que todo el mundo se preguntara por que la fría y estricta presidenta del concejo estudiantil está teniendo ojeras de cansancio todos los días, más cuando estas también tienen un maquillaje encantador…-

-je, chico listo…- respondía esta divertida -….tienes un punto ahí, más cuando el degenerado y pervertido líder del trio pervertido también tiene labial en sus labios ¿será que el virginal y tonto HyodoIssei puede llegar a tener contacto con una chica en 3d?...-

-ocho, eso dolió…- decía el llevándose la mano a su pecho fingiendo dolor -…¡espera!¡¿tengo labial?!...- preguntaba este nervioso

-sí, tienes tus labios pintados con mi labial…- contestaba ella prepotente para luego volver a su tono serio -….no sería mala idea que nos limpiásemos en otro lugar cada uno por su propio lado, si Rias o alguien nos ve de esta manera, levantaremos sospechas…-

-entiendo….- ahora el castaño la miraba un tanto confundido -…entonces…¿Qué somos?...- la sorpresa para la oji violeta era amplia, era cierto, se habían sincerado esa noche, pero entonces ¿ahora que eran? ¿Amigos?¿novios?¿amantes? tras unos segundos, una sonrisa confiada aparecía en el rostro de ella

-digamos, que somos más que amigos…- decía esta divertida dándose cuenta de un detalle en torno a las costumbres tradicionalistas del mundo demoniaco -…digamos que seremos eso nada más hasta el momento en el que me ganes una partida de ajedrez…-

Ella esperaba que Issei se pusiese nervioso, pero el en cambio, se apuntaba confiadamente con el dedo

-si se trata de eso, entonces practicare hasta el día en el que pueda ganarte…- la convicción de él hizo que la peli violeta liberase un suspiro, acercándose a él con un gesto seductor

-pero, hasta ese día, nada nos impide hacer esto…- sin decir nada más ella tomaba al castaño con ambos brazos bajo los brazos de este sobre su espalda pegándose a él tanto como podía, besándolo con extrema autoridad a lo cual Issei ni corto ni perezoso la abrazaba correspondiendo la apasionada muestra de afecto

Fue una sorpresa para el sentir que ella rápidamente bajo su mentón al cuello de él, besándoselo delicadamente, un movimiento que lo dejo sin habla

-Sona-

Sin más, ella ahora se separaba de él, acomodándose los lentes volviendo a su gesto serio

-bien, es hora de que nos separemos, yo llegare a la escuela mediante un círculo mágico, tu más bien ve primero a un parque a lavarte la cara antes de volver a tu casa, descansa hoy…-

Issei simplemente asentía algo atontado aun, palpando la zona en su cuello donde fue besado

-entendido….-

-por cierto…- continuaba la Sitri ya volviendo lo más posible a su típico papel -… te recomendaría que no llegases con esa camisa a tu casa si no quieres tener problemas…- sin más, la Sitri se retiraba en un círculo mágico, confundido, Issei rápidamente se quitaba la camisa en el lugar, revisándola a la carrera, entonces fue cuando lo vio y aquello lo dejo completamente impactado, rojo en su totalidad

-oh vaya, no quiero botar esta camisa ¿pero dónde la escondo?...-

No era para menos, ahora en el cuello de esta, la marca de los labios de la peli negra con el labial rojo brillaba intensamente, como si estuviese marcando su territorio

 **final capitulo 5**

 **bien, me alegra haber cumplido, se que me pase por un dia como habia dicho pero bueno, me dio un pico alto de fiebre, raro por que rara vez me enfermo de esta manera y bueno, si bien escribi gran parte del cap en una condicion algo dificil, espero estar llevando el ritmo adecuado y estar escribiendo a la altura de lo que ustedes como lectores esperan**

 **bueno, no han ocurrido cosas realmente a destacar estos dias asi que no tengo mucho mas para decir, excepto agradecimientos a shinjiesbostero por cambiar mis errores de ortografia por los suyos**

 **sin mas que decir, se despide de ustedes bustercall escritor en...ya da lata todo eso**


	6. chocolates

**aun cuando en su contra estén sus amigos cercanos, sus posiciones sociales, sus reputaciones y muchos mas, ambos lucharan por mantener su secreto y estar juntos ¿pero por cuanto tiempo esto lograra ser asi? ¿ _que siento cada que me llamas por mi nombre? que hasta mi nombre se escucha especial_ ... Issei x Sona**

 **descargo de responsabilidad, sigo pensando que las mejores tetas del anime las tiene Akeno Himejima y que el café americano es Ambrosia, con esto me limpio las manos**

 **descargo de responsabilidad #2, apelare al hecho de tener fiebre cuando confundi a Rylei sama con una mujer**

 **KUTLARAPERDOMO: joder chico, no pense que pudieras decirme que te pasaron tantas cosas en cuatro lineas nada mas, por lo demas, te entiendo, mi vida en gran medida es exactamente asi, y me alegra que mi fic le haya gustado a tu novia, Bustercall ayudando a parejas a pasar un buen rato desde tiempos inmemoriables**

 **NUAJAVA: je, gracias, y relajado, muchos no vieron Toradora, y yo lo vi como de casualidad :v :v :v, pero lo puse por lo de la zapatilla voladora y la declaracion del gafas que le gusta andar semi desnudo**

 **DIEGO997: ¡el coño de la madre!**

 **ALBERTWEASKER: ahi le hice, me alegra saber que hay mas gente que conoce la obra maestra que es Yumekui Merry, lastima que no hayan actualizado mucho recientemente mas alla de la reaparicion de Ichima**

 **DANTEESPARDA: no entendi un carajo de lo que dijiste por lo que debo pensar que estabas en tremendo viaje, por lo que primero, comparte un poco de esa que fumas que esta brutal y segundo respondere a lo que entendi: pues chico, la idea pega y de hecho el fic reciente de SHINJIESBOSTERO trata sobre ese punto que propones,pero sobre por que todos prefieren el tipico Rias traiciona con compañia, es por que (a modo personal de pensar) muchos se reflejan en un "Issei" traicionado el cual eventualmente se desquita obteniendo mujeres y poder, la mayoria de veces, por que muchos ven en esa "Rias" la pareja que nunca les presto atencion o que los friendzoneo descaradamente, bueno, recalco, esta es mi teoria, no se que tanto seria verdad, ademas decirla directamente heriria muchas sensibilidades**

 **BRAYAN ROJAS: chico, lee las palabras de autor del primer cap, y no se si decirte gracias o mandarte a la verga por tacaño**

 **JOSE LUIS: cada que haces el comentario "que siga este fic" Dios mata un gatito**

 **KRT215: para ya cabron, para ya**

 **SEELKADOOM969: je, de nada, disfruta del nuevo cap chico**

 **TTTTTTTTTT: bien aca esta**

 **J34N: tu si sabes apreciar el buen arte cabron, gracias**

 **XKUROKOX: antes de nada, si hay alguien que lee los comentarios de los demas, denle un aplauso a esta mujer, uno de verdad, en serio, hacia mucho, pero mucho tiempo que nadie atrapaba un guiño de los que yo dejaba, el ultimo que acerto y que descubrio uno fue un lector de DARK PASSION PLAY que descubrio el guiño de MEGAS XLR oculto, estas cosas me hacen saber que hay gente que si sabe del buen anime y es bueno de ver eso, mas tratandose de una bella dama... pero por otra parte, se estan perdiendo los valores, osea, recuerdo que habian lectoras que querian aparecer en mis peliculas porno en antaño, ahora, me amenazan con cortarme al "mini buster" si, se estan perdiendo los valores, y por cierto, gracias, si que me he estado trabajando la personalidad de Sona y de Issei en este punto, es bueno ver que lo aprecian, y de la posdata, de pura maldad pagaria poner Yaoi muajajajajajajajaja**

 **JAMES ANDERSON: aun falta tiempo chico**

 **COLOCOLO478: alla a la izquierda esta el fandom de Bleach y de One Piece para las mejores confesiones a lo novela Mexicana, pase usted**

 **LINKAD: chico, te contare un secreto, no todo en la vida tiene un "final feliz" y no, no te trajo la cigueña, tus padres tuvieron SEXOOOOO para traerte a este mundo, ya he dicho que no me gusta escribir cosas que hayan escrito el resto, lo mio es unico y original, incluso si eso hace que hayan historias que no hagan pasar el rato mas agradable a sus protagonistas**

 **he estado esperando por este momento**

 **capitulo 6: chocolates**

Tras esa madrugada de intimidad, algunas cosas comenzaron a cambiar en el comportamiento de ambos adolescentes, cambios demasiado drásticos como para no pasar desapercibido para los respectivos círculos sociales de ambos

No era para menos, la persona mas cercana a Sona Sitri, Tsubaki Shinra fue la primera testigo del cambio aparentemente imperceptible para los demás tan solo abriendo la puerta, al mirar al fondo donde se encontraba el escritorio de su líder la visión que la recibió la hizo parpadear levemente

-Buenos Dias Kaicho….- comenzaba ella haciendo una leve avenía, la oji violeta la miraba de manera amable mientras sostenía en sus manos unos cuantos documentos que ella leía sin mayor concentración, mientras que con su otra mano tomaba un bombón de chocolate, uno de los tantos que se encontraban en una modesta cajita en su puesto de trabajo

-Buenos días Tsubaki…- contestaba esta de manera tranquila y fraterna llevándose el dulce a la boca, degustándolo hasta el último gramo que este le podía proveer -….¿ya hiciste los informes que tocan entregar sobre la inversión de los clubes?...-

Tsubaki sintió la extraña necesidad de quitarse los lentes, limpiarlos y volvérselos a poner, gesto que no incomodo en lo mínimo a su líder quien aún recostada en su silla girándola en dirección a la ventana del lugar observaba a los estudiantes llegar, la Reina Sitri no daba crédito a sus ojos, primero hacia unos días había visto la fachada más desaliñada de su ama, cansada, sin dormir supuestamente trabajando hasta tarde, irritada tan solo con la mención de estos mismos, en este momento, podía decirse que se fue al otro lado de la moneda, la chica frente a ella estaba pulcramente arreglada incluso maquillada, su gesto neutro seguía ahí, pero esa leve torsión en sus labios se podía entender como una sonrisa y ese aire tan relajado que se sentía a su alrededor, Dios , estaba comiendo dulces tranquilamente en ese lugar como si eso fuese una cosa común para ella

-¿ocurre algo Tsubaki?...- preguntaba el Rey Sitri mirando curiosa a su sirvienta, esta, al ser tomada con la guardia baja tocia por lo bajo

-lo siento, me distraje en mis pensamientos…- se disculpaba ella haciendo una avenía -…no he terminado con los informes, la fecha límite es en una semana, le pido que me dé tiempo hasta mañana si los requiere con afán…-

-para nada, tomate tu tiempo…- contestaba la Sitri volteando su mirar a la ventana mientras se llevaba otro dulce a la boca, el relleno liquido de crema de arequipe era ambrosia para ella -… te pregunte por que es una noticia que me llego hace dos días, no tienes que sobre esforzarte por ese descuido por parte de la administración de la escuela…-

Si Tsubaki Shinra fuese una caricatura americana, probablemente su quijada hubiese caído al piso como un martillazo ¿su líder le estaba diciendo que se tomase las cosas con calma? ¿la misma mujer de puño de hierro que se glorificaba a ella y a su grupo de ser más organizados y disciplinados que nadie? La oji violeta miraba a su Reina quien de alguna manera lucia algo mal, como si estuviese enferma

-¿estás bien? …- preguntaba Sona girando en torno a su amiga -… si lo deseas puedo cubrirte con tu parte del trabajo para que vayas a descansar, después de todo, tú me ayudaste cuando tuve que pasar la noche en vela…-

Tsubaki había visto muchas cosas raras en su líder durante los últimos días, pero eso definitivamente ya se estaba saliendo de la escala de rareza que ella tenía medida en su rígida y estricta vida, el comportamiento de su líder sin duda era extraño, es como si esa tensión y ese perfil estricto de ella hubiese desaparecido dejando a una chica fraterna y tranquila, eso por su comportamiento, pero otra cosa en ese momento también estaba brillando por lo impactante de la misma

-no es necesario, me siento bien….- contestaba Tsubaki con tanta naturalidad como podía respirando hondamente -…¿me permite hacerle una pregunta?...-

Sona parpadeaba varias veces

-claro, ¿de qué se trata? Y no tienes que ser tan formal, somos amigas…-

La cosa se estaba sintiendo cada vez más extraña

-bien ¿puedo preguntar desde cuando comenzo a maquillarse?...-

Algo era algo para empezar a socavar información, no era la pregunta más sutil ni la más respetuosa, pero era necesario atacar por cualquier lado

Tsubaki esperaba que esa pregunta molestase un tanto a su líder, sería lo normal, ella les había mostrado a ella y a los demás de manera indirecta que prefería que nadie le preguntase sobre su vida privada, que entre más distanciados estuviesen ellos de ella en ese aspecto, sería mejor, por lo que una reprimenda no sería tan mal recibida, pero en cambio, para hacer la cosa más extraña, Sona giraba su silla hasta quedar frente a su escritorio recostando su mentón en el dorso de sus manos, sonriendo….SONRIENDOOOO

-desde hace poco tiempo realmente, es mi turno de preguntar ¿tan extraña me veo?¿parece muy fuera de mi?...-

La Reina Sitri comenzaba a manotear en defensa mientras hacia el enorme esfuerzo por tratar de decir algo, pero era tanto el nerviosismo que no atinaba a decir nada claro, Sona disfrutaba mirando la divertida y confundida reacción de su mano derecha ante esa pregunta

-NO.. digo, si, digo no se, digo que digo…- farfullaba Tsubaki sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca -…¡se ve extremadamente bien, extremadamente hermosa Kaicho!...- contestaba está poniéndose en posición militar al más puro estilo de Issei

La líder Sitri estaba a punto de estallar de la risa

-entonces sabiendo que me veo bonita, me seguiré arreglando así…- ahora Sona se acomodaba sus lentes volviendo levemente a su típico yo para alivio de su amiga -….no es por ninguna razón en particular, Tsubaki, soy una chica, es normal que quiera arreglarme por mero capricho de vez en cuando…- ya viendo que su amiga se estaba recomponiendo levemente, la Sitri simplemente alzaba sus hombros y tomaba otro chocolate degustándolo cerrando sus ojos

-¿y los dulces?...- preguntaba Tsubaki ya menos cohibida -…es extraño… no, es la primera vez que la veo comiendo en la oficina…-

-Capricho….- contestaba Sona sin un ápice de duda, delineando el borde de la caja con sus dedos

-¡¿Capricho?!-

-Si, meramente capricho…- agregaba esta ya con un tono serio -… quise comprar algo de chocolate y comerlo, no es nada más…-

-entiendo… eso creo….- contestaba la peli negra ya creyendo que no había mucho caso en seguir dándole tanta atención al tema, suspirando, miraba su reloj -… volveré a clase…-

-me parece bien…- contestaba su líder con parsimonia -…lo repetiré, si te sientes indispuesta, avísame con tiempo, puedo permitirme el que descanses de ser necesario que lo hagas, pero si es importante que me avises con tiempo, no quiero ser tomada por sorpresa por alguna mala condición tuya….-

-entiendo….- respondía la reina un tanto dubitativa, quizás si se estaba sintiendo mal y era por eso que ella estaba dándole tantas vueltas al asunto, quizás si era como su líder le estaba diciendo, ella era una mujer joven y bella que quería arreglarse para sentirse bonita y que también tenía antojos que saciar de vez en cuando, -… en caso de sentirme indispuesta avisare con tiempo Kaicho…-

-perfecto…- contestaba la Sitri volviendo a girar su silla en dirección a la ventana, tomando otro chocolate llevándoselo casi rítmicamente a su boca -… tengas un buen dia…-

-ehhh gracias…- murmuraba la peli negra ya simplemente dejando sus cosas en su puesto, dirigiéndose a la puerta no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada a su líder -…tenga un buen día también Kaicho…-

Sin más, esta cerraba la puerta dejando sola en ese lugar a la líder Sitri quien mirando divertida por la ventana, sin que nadie la vigilase se permitía una sonrisa de suficiencia, casi infantil en base a su golosa intensión con los dulces que estaban en su mesa, no es que ella fuese una particular amante de estos ni mucho menos, pero era el primer regalo que recibía en términos de pareja

 _En efecto desde que se habían confesado su afecto entre ambos, algunas cosas comenzaron a fluir de manera más natural entre ambos, de alguna manera Issei ahora se desenvolvía mejor hablando con la peli negra mientras que está en cambio cuando se trataba de estar con el, eliminaba casi por completo sus típicos gestos neutros y monótonos que mantenía en su día a día, con el castaño a su lado ella se permitía sonreír y bufar molesta de manera más abierta y más dinámica, era casi como si ella hubiese dejado salir finalmente a la chica de 17 años que vivía en ella_

 _Razón por la cual cuando Issei desapareció momentáneamente dentro de una tienda de dulces para salir con una caja de chocolates con un diseño exótico la Sitri sintió su rostro arder con el furioso correr de la sangre que tornaba rojas sus mejillas las cuales solo sumaban más a su divertida expresión al dar un respingo que desordenaba varios cabellos de su lugar_

 _-espero que te gusten los dulces…- decía este tontamente rascándose la nuca nervioso, Sona por su parte tomaba nerviosa los chocolates con su mano libre ya que la otra la tenía cerrada en un puño contra su pecho_

 _-G-Gracias…- tartamudeaba está mirando la caja en detalle guardándola dentro de su bolso, mientras que ambos se dirigían a la parte donde se encontraba el siguiente sello de vigilancia, una modesta plaza en medio de un parque cercano a las afueras_

 _-no hay de que… quería regalarte algo pero no sabía que….- bufaba el castaño suspirando un tanto pensativo -... no se que tan bueno soy como pareja ni tampoco sé lo que hacen las parejas normales…-_

 _La peli negra reclinaba su rostro un tanto pensativa_

 _-yo tampoco lo se… pero no haces un mal trabajo…- contestaba esta un tanto apenada, si Issei no sabía mucho sobre cómo ser afectuoso en pareja ella mucho menos sabia prácticamente nada, hasta ahora era Issei quien siempre tomaba la delantera en la intimidad del momento de ambos, por lo que apelando a su falta de conocimiento pero nobles intensiones y ganas de mostrar su cariño se limitó a llevar su mano a la espalda de Issei, dibujando un corazón a lo largo y ancho de su espalda con su dedo índice, generándole unas agradables cosquillas a este_

 _-Sona ¿Qué estás haciendo?...- preguntaba este divertido saltando levemente ante el divertido contacto_

 _-nada, solo quiero molestarte un poco….- contestaba esta divertida sonriendo legítimamente_

 _No era el gran avance, pero quizás era como decían por ahí los dichos populares, el sabor esta en los pequeños detalles o simplemente los pequeños detalles son los que enamoran, y tenía que aceptarlo…_

… _Estaba perdidamente enamorada_

 _Al llegar al parque y confirmar la condición del avatar ambos se sentaban en una banca, mientras que la peli negra sacaba su regalo destapándolo con cuidado, no podía negar que se sentía levemente maravillada ante el panorama de los dulces coloridos con una base de color chocolate_

- _vaya, ¿vas a comértelos ya?...- preguntaba curioso el castaño mirando como la Sitri tomaba uno de estos en sus dedos_

 _-¿algún problema con que lo haga?...- respondía esta con un ceño fruncido mirando amenazantemente a Issei_

 _-no, para nada, dale con gusto…- contestaba este nervioso dejando salir una gota de sudor, con ese visto bueno la Sitri llevaba el chocolate a su boca, siendo consciente de que Issei la estaba mirando, ella posaba delicadamente el dulce en sus labios, abrazándolo posesivamente con estos succionándolo lenta y seductoramente mirando a su pareja a sus ojos, ella estando sentada de costado cruzada de piernas mientras terminaba de hundir lo último de este empujándolo con su dedo índice_

 _El pobre hombre rápidamente sintió su rostro arder, de alguna manera ese sugestivo movimiento por parte de la Sitri le había acertado como un golpe critico en un video juego_

 _-esta delicioso…- murmuraba la Sitri con una sonrisa seductora que podía ser la versión propia del típico gesto seductor de Rias aunque por dentro no podía estar temblando más de los nervios, ella no sabía de donde había sacado hacer esa gracia, pero fuese lo que fuese, lo agradecía, por que como siempre, tenía al castaño mirándola embobado prácticamente comiendo de su mano_

 _Si eso le había gustado lo que venía sería mejor_

 _-me alegra que te gustase…- murmuraba Issei a duras penas_

 _-bueno, tomare otro que estoy segura que sabrá mejor…- sin más que decir, ella tomaba el siguiente chocolate, repitiendo el mismo y cruel acto que atentaba contra la resistencia de Issei estimulando violentamente la virilidad del mismo_

 _¿Y cómo no sería así? Lo que el estaba viendo podría ser enmarcado perfectamente en una foto que sería considerada una pieza artística así como erótica, viéndola en ese momento de piernas cruzadas con su mano libre descansando en sus rodillas mientras degustaba su segundo chocolate aun con su índice en su mentón, mirándolo de reojo no pudo evitar notar esos rasgos físicos que nada tenían que envidiarle a la gente del club de ocultismo, unos hombros delicados y femeninos que descendían hacia una espalda perfecta enmarcada por el uniforme de su escuela sin el chándal que iba encima de los hombros, era cierto que ella no tenía un busto desproporcionadamente grande como Rias o como Akeno ni tan grandes a buena talla como los de Asia, pero, esos dos montículos que se veían sobresalir tímidamente tras la tela de su uniforme encajaban perfectamente con aquella cintura delgada que Dios, una cintura que desembocaba en unas caderas amplias las cuales a su vez entregaban a unas piernas extremadamente largas y torneadas, perfectas como no se solían ver a menudo ni en las revistas de modelaje y aunque estuviese oculto tras la silla, en ese momento cruzada de piernas siendo cubierto a duras penas por la minifalda de la escuela se podía vislumbrar unos muslos y un trasero firme y generoso_

 _El sonar de la saliva hacía de nuevo presencia a eco de guerra, en ese momento Issei estaba hipnotizado y la Sitri lo sabía bien, por lo que sintiendo su chocolate levemente derretido en sus labios, sorpresivamente casi como si fuese una emboscada, llevaba su mano a la nuca de Issei, acercándolo a el y acercándose a ella misma hasta acortar la distancia entre los labios de ambos a cero, al ser tomado por sorpresa Issei recibió con su boca abierta el beso que llevaba de recado un chocolate derretido por el calor de la peli negra, esta así mismo empujaba el chocolate al interior de la boca de Issei, retirándose relamiéndose los labios_

 _-como lo imagine, este segundo chocolate supo mucho mejor…-_

 _El chocolate jamás había tenido un sabor más dulce y a la vez picante para Issei, claro que este casi paso desapercibido aun siendo tan intenso al estar observando sin habla a la seductora peli negra_

Tan solo recordando ese momento la Sitri sentía como un agradable calor invadía su cuerpo, un calor que era bien acompañado por el sabor del chocolate que descansaba en su boca en ese momento razón por la cual esa sonrisa rompía su poker face de manera aplastante, un lujo que podía darse estando en la tranquilidad de su soledad

Y es que no era para menos, ella nunca creyó verse actuando de esa manera hacia una o dos semanas atrás, pero definitivamente no le molestaba, de hecho, ese "juego del amor" que estaba llevando con Issei era una de las cosas que más estaba haciendo latir su corazón con emoción como nunca antes había sentido en su vida, era la primera vez que esta no le parecía una constante lucha por mostrar ser digna de su puesto y así mismo protegerlo, en ese momento, incluso eso parecía ser opacado por el brillo de sus momentos con Issei

-Issei…-

Era cierto que estaban en la escuela, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiese molestarlo un poco, el era el único que ella aceptaría por novio ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Como diría la canción, estaban en la carretera del amor, sacando rápidamente su celular comenzaba a teclear mandando un mensaje de texto el cual tan pronto término de escribir, envió sin pensar, esperando con ansias la respuesta a este haciendo que los segundos pasasen como una eternidad, buscando en que distraer su mente mientras llegaba la respuesta de Issei, esta sacaba del cajón de su escritorio una caratula de DVD la cual mostraba en su portada a varias personajes femeninas de una serie de anime

-Haruhi Suzumiya no Yuutsu, se ve interesante, y por lo que lei tiene buenas críticas…- murmuraba la Sitri pensativa mirando su más reciente compra, desde la vez de Toradora sintió un cierto "interés" por esta clase de series de anime, ya a esas alturas ya sabía definir cuales series eran las series "sucias" y cuales eran tolerables e incluso interesantes a su juicio, por lo que no era raro ver que en su habitación se estuviesen comenzando a acumular una serie de DVDs y novelas ligeras

Para sumar la cereza al pastel, sentía ganas de repetir la noche en la que Issei y ella habían rescatado el juego del arcade, no podía decir que en ese momento se había sentida emocionada y que ese video juego había valido cada centavo

Poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en una Geek y en parte no le molestaba

Divertida se llevaba el siguiente chocolate a la boca, con una sonrisa brillante con ojos entre cerrados casi en una mirada de placer que nadie más que Issei vería

* * *

En otro lugar de la escuela, más precisamente el aula 2-b el otro integrante de esa pareja también mostraba un cambio que no era ajeno para nadie

-señor Hyodo ¿puede darnos la respuesta a este acertijo?...- preguntaba el profesor de literatura apuntando al castaño quien ni corto ni perezoso se levantaba de su asiento respondiendo al acertijo del docente desenvolviéndose de la manera más tranquila y natural mientras hacía alarde de su intelecto el cual como un bonsái comenzaba a crecer poco a poco conforme era regado constantemente por Sona Sitri

-correcto, puede sentarse…-

Sin más Issei volvía a su asiento con una expresión fresca y relajada, que de cierta manera borrando la constante expresión enfermo depravado sexual remarcaba un cierto aire de "masculinidad" el cual sus compañeros de curso no demoraron en notar y en hacer de este una noticia por el lugar

Ya en el receso el castaño acomodaba sus cosas para prepararse a salir a descansar un rato en el patio de atletismo

-Issei san, eso fue sorprendente…- exclamaba Asia con sus puños en su pecho mostrándose impresionada

-¿Qué fue sorprendente?...- preguntaba este un tanto nervioso ante la energía que irradiaba la monja

-el que supieses la respuesta a ese acertijo, por más que pensé y pensé no encontraba la respuesta y tú la encontraste como si nada- agregaba la rubia con un leve brillito saliendo de su mirada

-es cierto Issei…- quienes llegaban eran el par de degenerados que empujándose entre ellos trataban de pararse desafiantes ante su líder -…dinos cabron ¡¿ya te sabias la respuesta verdad?!-

-si, es imposible que un idiota y cabeza de chorlito como tu hubiese pensado la respuesta con la premisa nada mas-

Una gota de sudor caía por la nuca de Issei, reprimiendo las ganas de hundir su puño en la cara de ambos infelices

-vamos, no era tan difícil…- respondía este con naturalidad -…era fácil, hablaban de dos papas y dos hijos que se tomaban una bebida completa cada uno cuando solo pidieron tres, si uno lo pensaba con detalle la respuesta es fácil, puesto que en una familia que tiene un hijo, un papa y un abuelo están ambos, el papa hace de papa y de hijo a la vez, solo era tener ese detalle en cuenta-

Alrededor de el incluso las chicas lo miraban con cierta intriga e interés ¿Cuándo Hyodo se había vuelto tan elocuente e inteligente? Era como si las neuronas que tenía trabajando todo el día en mirar tetas finalmente hubiesen encontrado un uso más digno

-¡mientes infeliz!...- exclamaban el duo al mismo tiempo casi con lágrimas en los ojos -¡seguro ya te sabias la respuesta!-

-si si, ya me sabia la respuesta…- contestaba Issei de manera despectiva -…¿felices?...-

-no tiene caso par de perdedores, Hyodo realmente parece haber dado un giro real de 180 grados a su estupidez…-

Atrás de todos caminando con confianza deteniéndose al acercarse al puesto de Issei, la cruel, fría e inhumana Kyriuu Aika posaba sus manos en su cintura mirando con sorna y diversión al dúo pervertido

-¡Kyriuu Aika!- exclamaban ambos idiotas al tiempo como si fuera un coro, está por su parte solo sonreía más torcidamente

-ustedes dos solo están celosos porque al parecer el idiota Hyodo ha ganado algo de carácter, confianza quizás también, sea lo que sea que haya ganado le ha dado un toque de genialidad y masculinidad que me temo ustedes dos, no sentirán en su vida ni aunque se bañen en una piscina con testosterona liquida…- ahora esta se dirigía a Asia -….felicitaciones Asia, ¿finalmente lo amarraste como novio?...-

Asia se ponía roja hasta el tope, mientras que Issei sintió un frio en su espalda que haría agradable un baño con nitrógeno

-¡¿Aika san?!...- preguntaba nerviosa la peli rubia, a eso su amiga se acomodaba los lentes

-si, este cambio suele darse cuando un hombre finalmente consigue novia, esto hace que su confianza crezca y cosas así como lo de ahorita se den, puede que por eso sus neuronas libidinosas inservibles finalmente se hayan concentrado en una sola chica y que también se hayan puesto a trabajar en forma, pensé que finalmente te habías convertido en su pareja Asia…-

-¡no!¡no!¡para nada!...- exclamaba la rubia tartamudeando roja hasta el tope, cosa que hizo que la mirada del juicio de la castaña se dirigiese a Issei

-vaya, con que no es Asia chan…- decía esta jocosamente -…¿entonces quién es Hyodo? Rias senpai, ¿o quizás Akeno Himejima? No, incluso esta chica Toujo Koneko, ¿Quién es tu actual pareja?...-

Todo el curso volteo interesado a mirar a Issei, ¿eso era verdad? ¿El más degenerado del trio pervertido con novia? Eso era inconcebible, pero no era difícil reconocer que la confianza con la que se le veía ahora en las clases y esa expresión tan refrescante podía deberse a eso, esa expresión que muchas veces es la que genera el fenómeno "soy soltero y nadie me llega pero tengo novia y hasta Angie Varona quiere casarse conmigo"

-¡no!¡para nada!...- contestaba el castaño nervioso o al menos fingiendo estarlo -¡no tengo novia!¡aún se me hace difícil además si tengo novia se me hará difícil hacer cositas ecchi con Buchou y Akeno san y…!-

-falsa alarma chicas…- murmuraba una chica en el fondo -… Hyodo sigue siendo el mismo gusano pusilánime de siempre, quizás simplemente se le prendió el foco por unos segundos antes de fundirse para no volver a funcionar nunca…-

Todas las personas estuvieron de acuerdo, aceptando esta premisa como una verdad, se limitaban a salir a disfrutar de su receso mientras solo el grupito alrededor del castaño seguía casi estático

-sí, es cierto, ¿Qué locuras dices Aika? ¿Cómo piensas que este perdedor sin cerebro puede conseguir una chica que lo quiera?...- preguntaba Matsuda inflando su pecho con orgullosa envidia

-sí, el día que este perdedor degenerado tenga novia yo mismo me cortare las pelotas con un lápiz de punta afilada…-

Issei sonreía por lo bajo ante esa afirmación, si bien Dios estaba muerto pudiese que Michael impartiera un poco de justicia divina sobre el perdedor pelón

La castaña bajaba su sonrisa hasta un gesto meditabundo, dándose cuenta del pequeño detalle del celular de Issei vibrando en su bolsillo y este fingiendo no notarlo, razón por la cual ella volvía a sonreír maquiavélicamente

-sí, supongo que hasta yo me puedo equivocar…- comenzaba ella mostrando su sonrisa tipo tiburón -… pero bueno, solo era una teoría, una tan real como la de los marcianitos verdes que viven en marte…-

Sin más que decir, tanto Matsuda como Motohama se retiraban del salón hablando tonterías entre ambos

-bueno, ¿salimos al patio?...- preguntaba Asia sacando su bento

-si claro querida, ya salimos, ¿Por qué no te vas adelantando y preparas una manta para ambas en el patio verde?...- decía la castaña con una sonrisa amable a su amiga

-¡Hi!...- en toda su inocencia, Asia salía como una bala a atender el favor de su amiga, tan pronto el ruido de las pisadas de Asia desaparecía, la castaña posaba su mano sobre la cabeza del castaño, acercándose peligrosamente a su oído

-no se quien sea tu pareja Hyodo, ni por qué lo estés escondiendo como lo estás haciendo, pero, si no quieres que nadie sospeche, te recomendaría que aprendieses a mentir mejor…-

Los ojos del castaño ahora si temblaban en verdad

 _Joder, se me olvida que esta estúpida perra tiene un tercer ojo clarividente_

-para nada Aika san, en serio, no tengo pareja…- decía este rascándose la nuca

-¿entonces por qué sigues ignorando el mensaje de texto que te acaba de llegar?...- la sonrisa del castaño se tildaba levemente

-¿me llego un mensaje de texto?...- preguntaba este fingiendo confusión

-oh vamos querido, he visto terremotos con menos intensidad en la falla de san Andrés que tu celular- contestaba esta prepotentemente, sabiendo que la tipa frente a el realmente era perceptiva el tenía que buscar la mejor manera de cortar las sospechas de ella, por lo cual sacando el celular miraba el mensaje que le acababa de llegar, este fue suficiente para que el olvidara momentáneamente la amenaza frente a él, y la sangre fuese de su cabeza a … su segunda cabeza

" _me queda un chocolate y quiero que sepa como el de anoche, dejare la entrada posterior del Gimnasio abierta"_

" _S.S."_

El cambio no fue ajeno para Kuryuu quien bajo su sonrisa predadora a un gesto más serio, si bien Issei estaba frente a ella y por ende la pantalla del celular estaba totalmente tapada, esta se podía ver en el reflejo de la pantalla, haciendo que la castaña mirase el mensaje completo con su vista sobre humana de predadora chismosa

-bueno ¿y quién era?...- preguntaba está más seria

-un idiota con el que suelo jugar en línea, me está diciendo que esta noche quiere la revancha…- contestaba Issei guardando de nuevo su celular con un gesto de batalla, para luego posar su morral sobre su hombro -…¿algo más que preguntar?...-

La castaña simplemente se acomodaba sus lentes también

-por ahora nada…- respondía esta parsimoniosamente -… como dije antes, hasta yo misma me puedo equivocar, buena suerte con tu juego en línea idiota…- finalizaba ella despidiéndose alzando su mano dándole la espalda a Issei saliendo así finalmente del salón, para el castaño el extraño cambio de actitud de ella de pasar de interrogarlo a solas como si fuese el detective bueno y el detective malo a dejarlo ser porque si no era para nada normal, mucho menos en ella, tendría que vigilar muy bien su camino al gimnasio

Obviamente la castaña no era ajena a ese pequeño detalle, por lo cual la mejor forma de averiguar el misterioso secreto era ir directamente al gimnasio en vez de ponerse a seguir a Issei y ver quien era la tal s.s. pudiese que encontrase algo bastante interesante para molestar por un rato

No tenía idea de lo "interesante" que sería el secreto mejor guardado de Issei a nivel personal

* * *

Tras unos cuantos segundos caminando en círculos y moviéndose entre los arbustos y demás como lo haría un buen ninja, Issei finalmente llegaba a la parte posterior del gimnasio, a simple vista la puerta parecía seguir cerrada, pero acercándose a esta, la bisagra no estaba asegurada, solo bastaba que el empujase levemente la puerta para abrirla, entrando inmediatamente al lugar cerrando tan pronto como pudo, rogándole al cielo o al infierno que ojala nadie lo hubiese visto, el lugar estaba oscuro, pero con la poca iluminación que había, se podía vislumbrar que el lugar era parte del depósito de muebles y demás elementos tras bambalinas de las actividades sociales que de vez en cuando se llevaban a cabo en el gimnasio de la escuela

-te estabas demorando…-

Y un susurro como el canto de una sirena le indicaba en qué dirección tenía que ir, un poco alejada se encontraba la líder del Clan Sitri, recostada contra la pared cruzada de brazos con su pie descansando contra la pared, aun con la poca iluminación se podía percibir el brillo de unos ojos violeta mirándolo inquiridoramente

-lo siento…- contestaba el castaño rascándose la nuca -… respondí a la pregunta de un profesor y de repente para todo el mundo eso era una revelación y un fenómeno que tenía que ser investigado, me costó trabajo perderlos a todos para poder venir aca tranquilo…-

-vaya…- contestaba la peli negra un tanto intrigada -… te conocía la mala fama de pervertido y degenerado, pero no pensé que te tuviesen como el tonto del curso…-

-no es así, sabemos que para ingresar a esta escuela se requiere un promedio académico amplio, es simplemente que…- antes de continuar Issei recordaba el pequeño detalle de lo que se la pasaba haciendo en medio de clase -… es solo que…-

-¿te la pasabas mirando a la pista de atletismo para ver a las chicas en Bloomers?...- preguntaba Sona con sorprendente pericia, haciendo que Issei se jalara levemente el cuello de la camisa, nervioso

-no diré nada hasta estar en presencia de un abogado…- contestaba este derrotado, haciendo que la peli negra se llevase su mano a su frente negando con su cabeza

-bueno…- contestaba esta de modo desafiante sacando su caja de chocolates -…pensaba hacer que este último chocolate fuese disfrutable para ambos, pero viéndote en este momento, creo que no te lo dejare tan fácil…-

Siguiendo a otra habitación, está ya iluminada correctamente, se veía un espacio estrecho, con unos cuantos anaqueles y una mesa plegable en el centro y sobre esta, una mesa de ajedrez

-oh no…- murmuro derrotado el castaño, mientras la peli negra pasaba derecho tomando asiento

-oh si…- decía está dejando el dulce sobre la mesa al lado del tablero -… si quieres tu "premio" tendrás que derrotarme en una partida de ajedrez…-

-Sona, pasaran años antes de que yo pueda ganar….- contestaba derrotado Issei sentándose, moviendo el peón al ver que el era el que jugaba las fichas blancas

-bueno…- movía ella ahora -… es una lástima…- bufaba está en un suspiro -… y pensar que yo quería probar más de esos "dulces" que me diste a probar ayer…-

Mientras ella movía, recostaba su codo sobre la mesa posando su mentón en el dorso de su mano, mirando a Issei de costado, dedicándole una mirada desafiante y seductora con una sonrisa sutil, por su puesto Issei no era ajeno a lo que significaba todo eso y no podía negar que de alguna manera, los gestos más asertivos de ella, lo prendían sobre manera

Con energía renovaba el hacia sus siguientes movimientos, con extraña velocidad a los ojos de la Sitri quien respondía con la misma intensidad, para ella, cuando una persona hacia esa clase de jugadas a carrera, era porque no estaba pensando en lo mínimo su jugada, pero aun, con el ritmo tan acelerado de juego, no lograba cercar a Issei de manera tan sencilla como ese estilo de juego lo asemejaría

-¿sabes que se piensa realizar en esta ciudad la reunión entre las tres grandes facciones para hacer los primeros acuerdos de paz?...- preguntaba la Sitri en su modo serio

-sí, ya Sirzech sama nos dijo eso…- contestaba Issei moviendo -… dice que pretende hacerla acá en la escuela…-

Al decir eso la peli negra dio un respingo haciendo una mala jugada, la cual no fue desapercibida para el castaño, tomando la reina como suma facilidad

-de eso si no me había enterado…- murmuraba esta pensativa, tras cabecear un poco en el tema, noto dos cosas, el documento de suma importancia que le había dejado su hermana y que aún no había destapado el cual probablemente tendría toda la información respecto a ese tema, y la otra…

-¿Cuándo hablaste con Lucifer sama?...-

-eto, pues el apareció hoy en el club de ocultismo…- contestaba este de manera natural -…según entiendo, el vino junto a Grayfia san para la reunión de padres…-

Otro movimiento torpe por parte de la Sitri, eso era serio, si Sirzech que tenía más o menos un sentido común un poco más arraigado que el de su querida hermana, había dejado descaradamente su puesto de trabajo nada más por ir a ver a su hermana…¿Qué es lo que haría Serafall?

-Kaicho… prepárate…- advertía el a la peli negra quien al estar hundida en el terror que le provocaba el que su hermana fuese a ese lugar, no noto que en efecto, estaba rodeada, mirando con extrema concentración, no pudo trastrabillar una idea que la salvase del jaque mate, una jugada que llegaría en cinco jugadas más de ella sin importar la clase de estrategia, por lo cual, mirando al frente, no le extraño ver la mirada prepotente y confiada del castaño -… parece que finalmente ganare hoy…-

Issei estaba expectante, recordaba con detalle cómo fue que la peli negra le había dicho que solo serían pareja oficialmente cuando el le ganase una partida de ajedrez, y al parecer ese sería el día que eso pasaría, por lo cual el ver la sonrisa confiada de la líder Sitri fue algo que lo confundió

-lo siento Issei, pero hoy no será el día que me ganes…- decía está cerrando sus ojos con su gesto serio -…menos porque me distrajera con lo del tema de la reunión de las tres facciones en mi escuela…-

Ante la mirada anonadada del castaño, ella tomaba el sagrado chocolate que haría de trofeo de esa partida, llevándoselo a la boca sin decir nada, sin cambiar su gesto serio

-¡oye, eso no es justo!...- protestaba Issei subiéndose sobre la mesa de golpe señalando a la oji violeta con su índice como si fuese una lanza

-aun no había terminado la partida Issei…- decía está acomodándose los lentes -… pero parece que ya no la podremos terminar…- al decir eso, el castaño volteo a mirar al tablero de ajedrez, tanto fue su ajetreo que no noto que de la violenta reacción suya había hecho temblar la mesa, y por ende había tumbado y desordenado las fichas del tablero -…parece que no habrá un ganador…- finalizaba la Sitri con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro

-¡oh maldición!...- protestaba Issei sentándose casi escurriéndose sobre la silla, palmeándose la frente con fuerza, había caído redondito en esa trampa -… eso no es justo Kaicho…-

-Issei, tienes que saber, que para ganar, hay que saber manejar un juego de roles…y tu perdiste este…-

-sería un juego de roles si no te hubieses comido el chocolate del premio…- contestaba este cruzándose de brazos, con su mirada seria -… eso es trampa a todas luces…-

En eso la Sitri se acomodaba sus lentes de nuevo

-querido, ¿Cuándo dije que el chocolate era el premio?...- preguntaba esta con malicia -… dije que si querías tu "premio", tenías que derrotarme, pero nunca estipulamos ningún premio en específico…-

En eso Issei iba a protestar, pero recordando se dio cuenta que lo que decía la peli negra era cierto, en ningún momento ella dijo que el chocolate era el premio a ganar, simplemente había puesto el chocolate en la mesa mientras hablaba de una recompensa, era evidente que el premio final si sería ese "chocolate especial" pero el vacío en el juego de palabras lo había derrotado

-esa fue una jugada sucia…- finalizo el pelo castaño con un gesto agreste

-vamos, no te sientas mal Issei…- contestaba la peli negra con una sonrisa socarrona -… pensabas en aprovecharte de mí desconcierto para ganarme, en principio tu querías hacerme trampa…- ahora ella se levantaba de su asiento, acercándose al lugar donde estaba el castaño, sentándose en la mesa -… además, nunca dije que no fuera a premiarte…-

Eso despertó parte del instinto del castaño quien pasaba del enojo a la malicia

-premiarme ¿eh?...-

-si, premiarte…- contestaba esta -…¿Cómo te gustaría que lo hiciese?...- para responder, Issei simplemente sacaba del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, una versión más pequeña de la caja de dulces que le había regalado a la peli negra, destapándola sacando un chocolate

-creo que esto responde mi pregunta ¿no es así?...-

Una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de la oji violeta

-bueno, ven aquí por tu premio…- decía está señalándole al castaño a que se acercara, sin embargo, este sonriendo aun de manera más amplia se acomodaba mejor en la silla

-yo quiero mi premio "aca"…- contestaba el de manera mas desafiante, a eso la sonrisa de la peli negra se reducía

-¿Cómo quieres que te de tu premio sentado?- preguntaba la Sitri con un leve tono de enojo

-se creativa…-

Si bien eso en parte molestaba a Sona, no era por que creyese que Issei estaba siendo perezoso para reclamar un beso de ella, la verdad estaba muy lejos de eso, lo que lo hacía tan extraño, era la forma en la que ella tendría que ponerse para besarlo

La pena se apoderaba de ella, pero no podía negar, que de alguna manera eso parecía ser divertidamente "sugestivo" por lo cual un tanto cohibida, se levantaba de la mesa, acercándose al castaño quien juntaba sus piernas para que ella actuase, esta vez era la saliva de la peli negra la que hacía eco en el lugar, puesto que ella se acomodaba sentándose en las piernas del castaño, al hacerlo uno de los brazos de Issei la rodeaba por la cintura mientras que el otro lo utilizaba para llevar el chocolate a su boca, la vergüenza de la peli negra desaparecía en ese instante, ahora que lo pensaba ¿acaso ese no era también un juego de roles? Con una sonrisa divertida ella rodeaba la nuca del castaño, y sin más ceremonia disponían a compartir ese chocolate en los labios del castaño, el calor de ambos juegos de labios uniéndose entre si no demoro en derretir el dulce, claro que no se extrañó mucho su ausencia mientras ambas bocas seguían reconociéndose entre ellas

Tras unos segundos ambos se separaban, Issei aún no se acostumbraba a tomar la delantera de esa manera, pero el ver el rostro sonrojado y la sonrisa torcida y temblorosa de Sona Sitri conocida por todos como la presidenta de hierro era algo que hacía que esos movimientos audaces fuesen cada vez mejores

Por su parte esta no podía dejar de sentir como su corazón se aceleraba, y en gran parte no lo creía ¿ella realmente estaba sentada sobre le regazo de un chico besándolo mientras lo abrazaba del cuello? Pero estaba ahí, haciéndolo, quizás hacia un tiempo jamás se hubiese imaginado eso, pero ahora lo estaba haciendo, por lo cual, llevando su mano el pecho del castaño destapaba la caja que este tenía guardada, sacando otro chocolate, esta vez ella poniéndolo en sus labios, con ese gesto todo estaba dicho, esta vez era Issei quien empezaba a besar a la oji violeta quien cerrando sus ojos se dejaba llevar, quizás era el calor del momento, o la sugestiva posición en la que estaban ambos, pero Issei sentía ganas fervientes de seguir reconociendo más a la peli negra, si lo que estaban haciendo hasta ahora era así de excitante, ¿Cómo sería yendo por más? Razón por la cual sus manos poco a poco bajaban de la cintura de ella a una región más baja, Sona dio un leve respingo cuando sintió como las manos descendían a zonas más intimas

….. ….. ….. …

Aun así, solo basto el vibrar del celular para hacer que ambos se separasen levemente, la presidenta del concejo estudiantil miraba la información que le había llegado

-¿Qué paso?...- preguntaba el castaño curioso, a eso la Sitri aun con su otro brazo en el cuello de Issei volvía a su gesto Sitri por excelencia

-un demonio que está causando problemas cerca del almacén abandonado que queda en el norte de la ciudad…-contestaba esta -… Rias y ustedes se encargan de los demonios en horario nocturno, pero cuando son cosas de esta índole es mi grupo el que se encarga…-

-vaya…- murmuraba el castaño, algo si había escuchado de eso, pero era la primera vez que escuchaba a alguien del grupo de Sona hablando sobre sus deberes en su jornada del día a día -…¿Qué piensas hacer?...-

Durante un instante, Sona Sitri se quedaba pensando ¿Qué debería hacer? Normalmente debería estudiar la situación en detalle, mirar cuales de sus piezas eran las que mejor contrarrestaban a la amenaza de turno tras un análisis detallado y ya cuando se tuviese en claro eso y las variantes que pudiese tomar la batalla, hacer la incursión para eliminar al objetivo

Eso sería lo común

 _Tu hermana no llego al título de Dai Maou pensando desde la mesa, ella saltaba directamente a la acción aprovechando todas sus fortalezas_

 _La razón por la cual Rias Gremory está ascendiendo tan rápidamente es por la importancia que ella le da a cada una de sus piezas, para ti, la situación no es mas que un tablero de ajedrez_

Era cierto, por más que pensase que su padre era un completo hijo de perra sin sentimientos ni alma, tenía que otorgarle la razón en ese punto, ella estaba acostumbrándose a tomar el papel de soporte y de apoyo de Rias en las batallas, no estaba mal de vez en cuando el pensar desde la mesa las estrategias mas adecuadas según fortalezas y debilidades de sus sirvientes, pero eran muy contadas las veces en las que ella entraba a la primera línea a combatir, tras pensar un poco pensó con detalle ¿Por qué no hacerlo?

Sin mucha ceremonia tecleaba en su celular empezando una llamada

…. …. …. …. ….

-¿Kaicho?...-

-Tsubaki, saldré a encargarme de un asunto, podrías cubrirme mientras vuelvo?...-

Issei estaba confundido ¿Qué era lo que Sona pensaba hacer?

-¿es algo peligroso? Si es así, permítame le aviso a Momo o a Yura que la respalden…-

-no, no, para nada, es algo que tengo que solucionar por mi cuenta…- respondía la Sitri con seriedad

-si es así, entonces no hay problema, por favor, avise si necesita de nuestra asistencia…-

-no te preocupes, créeme que solucionare esta situación con bastante facilidad…- murmuraba está mirando a Issei con cierta malicia

-bien, entonces buena suerte…- sin más que decir, se cortaba la llamada

-bueno Issei ¿me acompañarías?...- preguntaba la Sitri con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios, por su parte el castaño estaba un tanto extrañado ¿Qué es lo que ella pensaba hacer? Al parecer quería ir a encargarse por ella misma del demonio callejero, no la había visto en un combate hasta ahora, pero por lo que la conocía, ella era de calcular la situación antes de entrar , quizás pensaba que con la ayuda de el, esto no sería tan necesario

-claro, yo entro…- respondía el sin un ápice de duda en su voz

Sin más, ambos se retiraban del gimnasio por la puerta posterior, a esa hora no debería haber nadie en el lugar y esto les hacía sentir lo suficientemente seguros como para no prestarle mucho esfuerzo en salir cada uno por su parte

Lo que ninguno de los dos esperaba es que Kiryu Aika estuviese tras de un árbol viendo a la entrada, sin poder terminar de darle crédito a sus ojos por lo que estaba viendo, mientras Issei y Sona se retiraban del lugar, ella sacaba unas gotas para los ojos las cuales no demoro en aplicarse a si misma

-debo dejar la gaseosa, definitivamente debo dejar la gaseosa…- murmuraba ella incrédula, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo ¿realmente el interés amoroso del degenerado líder de la escuela era la presidenta del concejo estudiantil? La mujer con carácter de hierro, la princesa del hielo y lo que hacía mas extraña la situación, ¿probablemente la mujer con menos busto en toda la escuela? Incluso la chica Toujo parecía tener más y eso que su cuerpo no terminaba de madurar , en efecto ella era la antítesis de todo lo que "supuestamente" representaba el líder de los tres pervertidos ¿Cómo era eso de que ambos se encontraban en secreto para pasar lo que parecía ser un muy buen rato?

Aquella pregunta quedo rondando la mente de la castaña, esa era la mayor bomba de toda la escuela, sería interesante ver como continuaría la cosa mas adelante

* * *

Tras una hora, tanto Issei como Sona llegaban a un almacén abandonado en las cercanías del borde de la ciudad, al entrar al lugar este mostraba que su abandono fácilmente podía calcularse en décadas por la condición tan precaria del sitio, lo único que iluminaba los polvorosos artefactos que estaban ya devorados por el óxido, eran los rayos de luz que entraban por los rotos en muros y techo

-qué lugar más feo…- murmuraba Issei de manera jocosa, de alguna manera esto le traía recuerdos de su primer trabajo con Rias y los demás

A eso Sona simplemente se adentraba más en el lugar, era la primera vez que ella entraba a la delantera de manera tan altanera, eso era algo tan fuera de si que no terminaba de articularlo, aun así

…¿Por qué era tan excitante eso?...-

-oye tu, ya sabemos que andas por ahí ¿Por qué no sales y nos ahorras algo de tiempo?...- preguntaba ella desafiante al vacío del lugar, Issei dejaba caer su quijada al piso ante eso, Rias en esos momentos debería estarle diciendo a el que debía ser cuidadoso y esperar a que el demonio rebelde hiciese su primer movimiento, espabilando a la carrera materializo su Boosted Gear, lo mejor era no confiarse, si Sona lo había llevado a ese lugar y estaba actuando de esa manera era porque quería que el la cubriese o que quizás fuese quien entrase de lleno a la batalla

-así que ustedes son los que purgan la zona de los demonios rebeldes…- de atrás de uno de los tanques salía un hombre desarreglado que aparentaba sus veinte años, vestido con una camisa roja y un pantalón gris con sus manos en los bolsillos de este, mirando a los dos chicos con desagrado y asco -…¿esta es la clase de basura que dirige la ciudad?¡niñatos!...-

Esa era la típica clase de alimaña con la que ella estaba acostumbrada a tratar en esta clase de trabajos, pero definitivamente se sentía diferente, estaba nada mas con Issei, no estaba con su grupo con una estrategia predeterminada por un análisis elaborado el dia anterior

No, estaba para combatir mano a mano, cosa que muy pocas veces había hecho

Una sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro

No podía negar que le gustaba la idea

Quizás era todo lo que estaba influyendo Issei en ella, o el hecho de que quería demostrarle a su padre que ella no era la maquina mal calibrada como el le decía, pero fuese lo que fuese, sentía una enorme emoción y un enorme deseo por combatir más de frente, como lo haría Issei en su lugar

-así que se trata de un demonio rebelde de segunda…- murmuraba está cruzándose de brazos ladeando levemente la cadera -…bueno, di tus últimas palabras…-

-¿últimas palabras?...- preguntaba este tronándose el cuello -… te das mucha confianza mocosa, no te des gusto solo por el hecho de que no me gusta el sabor de las niñitas estúpidas…-

Issei gruñía molesto ante esas palabras no pensándoselo dos veces para querer pasar al frente, sin embargo, la mano de Sona diciéndole que se detuviese le extraño

-¿niñita estúpida eh?...- ahora ella daba dos pasos casi de pasarela señalando al demonio rebelde con sus dedos -… se me hace que tienes miedo de meterte con una niña estúpida como yo, digo, hablas mucho para lo poco que haces…-

Irritado el sujeto molesto rechinando sus dientes daba el primer paso para arrojarse contra la Sitri quien atenta, mirando todos los movimientos en detalle daba un paso más al frente, posando sus dos puños en su cintura, sin preparar si quiera un círculo mágico

Ella estaba consciente de que quería luchar más de manera directa, pero eso no quería decir que pelearía fuera de su estilo, no señor, el objetivo de las estrategias de ella era siempre encontrar el método más eficaz hacia el cumplimiento del objetivo, en este caso, la derrota del demonio rebelde, por lo cual atento a la furia estúpida de ese sujeto y como este parecía ser tan patético que se dirigía a ella corriendo en vez de volar o lanzar rayos, calculo muy bien como sería el siguiente paso de él, por lo que invocando un chorro de agua bastante sencillo lo apunto a donde el pondría el pie, congelando levemente la zona, el demonio rebelde en su afán no se dio cuenta de este detalle, pisando con fuerza en el hielo resbalando de manera estrepitosa, estrellando su rostro en el suelo con tal fuerza que quedaba aturdido por un rato

-wow…- murmuro Issei levemente anonadado, ella había calculado y esperado perfectamente todo logrando un movimiento tan sutil pero tan efectivo y humillante, nunca había visto a nadie utilizar sus poderes de esa manera

El demonio vagabundo se levantaba del suelo con una mano en su rostro el cual estaba sangrando de la nariz y del parpado

-¡mocosa irreverente!...-

Antes de decir mucho más, tres lanzas delgada hechas con agua sobre salían por su pecho, al mirar en sus últimos momentos, solo pudo ver como el agua con el que había tropezado se había acumulado de otra manera solidificándose esta vez si con un circulo mágico invocado por Sona, esa fue la última visión del demonio rebelde antes de desaparecer por completo

Issei se acercaba a la peli negra quien de espaldas a el se quitaba los lentes, tomando un trapo de su bolsillo comenzando a limpiar estos

-vaya, eso fue impresionante…- comenzaba Issei felicitando a la Sitri quien se volteaba a verlo mientras limpiaba sus gafas

-en realidad no lo fue…- continuaba esta con el tono más tranquilo del mundo -… era un idiota que ni si quiera sabia volar al parecer, por lo que su poder era lo suficientemente bajo como para eliminarlo de manera tan simple…- finalmente ella volvía a ponerse los lentes -… lamento haberte hecho venir, esto era una situación mucho más simple de lo que pensé…-

-para nada…- contestaba Issei -… de hecho fue bastante interesante, normalmente Buchou y los demás peleamos de manera más explosiva, fulminando al enemigo con tanto poder como podemos usar, en cambio esto fue tan preciso, que fue asombroso de ver…-

Las mejillas de la Sitri ganaban un rubor considerable

-bueno, si lo pones así, no puedo decir que no tiene su mérito…- ahora ella miraba a Issei con una sonrisa divertida -… gracias por los halagos…-

Para extrañeza de ella, el castaño hacia una avenía

-siempre es un placer, Sona Sitri, la asombrosa e independiente líder del Clan Sitri…-

La peli negra se colocaba la mano en el pecho señalándose con clase

-no es necesaria tanta formalidad Hyodo Issei, Sekiryuutei, dragón emperador rojo, el Ddraig…-

Tras ese intercambio de palabras ambos reían por lo bajo, era una tontería pero hasta eso era divertido cuando estaban ambos juntos, tras reponerse Sona miraba la hora en su celular

-parece que ya se acabó el horario de escuela, será mejor que vuelvas a tu casa…- comenzaba ella sacando su celular

-¿tú que harás?...- preguntaba el castaño curioso

-acabo de eliminar a un demonio rebelde, me toca comunicarle de esto a Rias, además, el tema de la reunión de las tres facciones en la escuela es un asunto que debo organizar con ella con toda la atención del mundo, entre más antes empiece mejor…-

-ya veo…- contestaba Issei -… aprovechare el tiempo para entrenar con Kiba hasta que llegue la noche…-

-es una buena idea…- contestaba ella llevando una mano a su cintura -… ahora que lo pienso, ustedes siempre entrenan de una manera un tanto explosiva, no solo tú y Kiba, si no todos en general…- ahora ella se llevaba la mano a su mentón pensativa -… me pregunto si…-

-¿si?...- preguntaba Issei un tanto intrigado, pero su voz no llegaba, al parecer la peli negra estaba perdida en su mundo

-solo olvídalo…- contestaba ella ya un tanto mas centrada -… bueno, lo mejor es que nos separemos…-

-entiendo…- contestaba Issei con un deje algo depresivo, uno que no pasó desapercibido para la peli negra

-¿ocurre algo Issei?...-

-no, nada en especial…- decía este un tanto nervioso -… es solo que pasar el tiempo de esta manera es muy agradable, me hubiese gustado acompañarte si quiera hasta la escuela…-tras decir eso de manera tan descarada, él se ponía aún más nervioso -… d-did-discúlpame, debes pensar que soy alguien demasiado empalagoso…-

La oji violeta parpadeaba varias veces extrañada ante ese comentario ¿Cómo podría creer el que ella se hastiaría de su compañía? ¿Más cuando ella siempre era la que le pedía que la acompañase a todos lados? Pensando un poco en eso, la mejor suposición que podría hacer era que quizás el aun seguía sintiéndose algo falto de confianza por lo ocurrido con Raynare, era su primera pareja, eso siempre sería una experiencia horrible para el

Razón por la cual, ella quitándose los lentes se acercaba a el, dándole un delicado beso en los labios el cual el no esperaba que llegase en ningún momento, dejándolo totalmente desarmado, uno que simplemente fue como un dulce piqueteo para aturdir

-tonto…- decía está mirándolo con una sonrisa fraterna -…yo soy quien siempre te pide que me acompañes, créeme que nunca me aburriré de tu compañía…- ahora las palabras de ella ganaban un toque más condescendiente -…nunca podría quejarme de estar junto a alguien como tu…-

Era cierto, si le estaba encontrando algo de diversión a la vida, era precisamente gracias a el, por ningún motivo podría pensar que estar con el se volviese aburridor en algún punto

-bueno…- contestaba a duras penas el castaño, sin terminar de articular sus pensamientos

-bien, como dije Issei, tengo que retirarme…- decía está volviendo a su gesto típico -… nos vemos esta noche…- y para extrañeza de el, antes de que ella desapareciese en un círculo mágico, le dedicaba un guiño antes de ser engullida por la luz blanca y finalmente dejar el lugar

* * *

Como era de esperar tras haberle avisado que iba para allá, Rias ya había preparado el tablero de ajedrez para la llegada de su mejor amiga, al aparecer esta simplemente sonreía por lo bajo, tomando asiento

-buenas tardes Rias…-

-vamos Sona, ¿Por qué tan formal? Un simple hola basta para saludarme…- contestaba la peli roja posando sus codos en la mesa apoyando su mentón en sus manos

-lo se, discúlpame, es simplemente ya es una costumbre arraigada en mi…- tras tomar asiento y acomodarse la mirada de ella ganaba su toque más serio -…¿empezamos?...-

-claro…- contestaba esta, viendo como Rias movía su primer peón -…creo que lo mejor sería ir discutiendo como vamos a organizar la reunión de las tres facciones…- comenzaba ella

-directo al grano…- contestaba Rias -… es cierto, Onii sama fue un tanto descuidado al avisarme de esto tan de repente, no solo eso…- ahora ella llevaba su mano a su frente apenada -… tuvo el descaro de ir a la casa de Issei y ponerse a tomar con los señores Hyodo… fue tan vergonzoso, quería hundir mi cabeza bajo tierra y morir ahogada…-

La peli negra parpadeaba varias veces

-tu hermano ¿durmió en la casa de Issei?...- ahora que lo pensaba, los temores de ella comenzaban a aglomerarse -… ¿Por qué tu hermano se quedó en esta dimensión?...-

-por qué el quiere asistir al día de los padres mañana…- lloraba está casi sin prestarle atención a la partida -…dice que ya llamo a mi papa para que este a primera hora mañana en la escuela…-

El sudor comenzo a correr por la frente de Sona, si Sirzech estaba enterado de ese tema, eso quería decir que… y más recordando que ella misma fue quien le envió la información primaria sobre lo que pensaba hacerse en la escuela

-Dios, espero estar equivocada… pero creo que mi hermana vendrá mañana también…-

Su gran temor, ella realmente quería a su hermana, pero su forma tan "extravagante" e infantil de ser era algo que realmente la incomodaba, no sabría cómo manejaría la situación si esta volvía a su tema de "love girls" en frente de toda la escuela

Bueno, al menos sabía que ella tendría el suficiente sentido común como para no aparecer en su traje de Maou Shoujo

-me alegra saber que no sufriré sola…- decía Rias secándose una lagrima de nerviosismo -… pero bien, como decía el documento, se piensa hacer la reunión en una semana por lo que…-

Y así empezaba una charla típica entre ambas, donde debido a la magna importancia del asunto, comenzaron a planear como iban a cuadrar sus respectivas fichas desde el inicio hasta el final, en ese solo punto se iban a ubicar los tres miembros mas importantes de la existencia como tal si no es que mas si decidían aparecer más de los Maous, de los arcángeles o de los Cadres por lo que la discusión se planteó principalmente sobre puntos de control, puntos de vigilancia, función de los distintos sirvientes de ellas y el levantamiento prioritario de una barrera contra todo

Nada mas discutiendo los prefacios del tema, se habían demorado unas cuantas horas y una cantidad de partidas donde como siempre, Rias perdía sin remedio alguno, de hecho, perdía de manera mas evidente que de costumbre, y eso no pasaba desapercibido para la peli negra

-¿puedo preguntar que te tienen tan distraída?...- preguntaba la Sitri, ya habían terminado de discutir el tema de la reunión en la escuela, por lo que el gesto meditabundo de Rias era algo extraño para ella

-no se si debería contártelo…- decía está un tanto desganada

-Rias ¿para qué son las amigas?...- comenzaba está sonriendo fraternalmente -… algo tiene que haber en lo que te pueda aconsejar…-

Con esa premisa, la peli roja suspiraba cerrando los ojos

-se trata de Issei…- comenzo ella -…tengo la impresión de que está teniendo una aventura amorosa con una contratante…-

Ni la magia de Serafall hubiese logrado que el escalofrió que sintió Sona en ese momento fuese mas intenso, incluso agradecía que Rias tuviese sus ojos cerrados para evitar ver la cara de pavor que ella hizo por un instante

-¿Issei está saliendo con alguien?...- tenía que preguntar haciéndose la ignorante, tenía que saber que tanto sabia Rias sobre la pareja de Issei

-tengo la impresión de que es así…- continuaba ella -… no he tenido la oportunidad de conocer a la chica que lo contrato, pero lo contrato para un trabajo de guarda espaldas mientras ella hacia un recorrido por la ciudad desde hace poco mas de tres semanas, desde entonces la actitud de Issei ha ido cambiando poco a poco, es como si guardase secretos de mi y de las demás, además de que esta esa exaltación y esa emoción con encontrarse con esa chica…-

Sona podía sentir como el calor del nerviosismo hacia que su ropa se sintiese incomoda, como si se estuviese ahogando

-¿no sabes nada de ella?...-

-no…- contestaba ella, mis sospechas empezaron hace tres noches cuando Issei llego casi a la madrugada, en ese momento supe que algo estaba mal, llego con cierto rastro de haberse lavado a la carrera, eso se me hace bastante sospechoso, además de que llego sin su camisa de la escuela…-

Cada segundo se hacía más asfixiante para Sona ¿tan detallada era Rias con Issei que incluso noto esos pequeños detalles aleatorios?

-¿no crees que estas exagerando un poco Rias?...- preguntaba la peli negra tratando de bajarle la intensidad al fuego -… si te sientes tan insegura ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Issei directamente?...-

Algo era algo, y desviar el tema hacia el pudiese que fuera la mejor opción, si ella se inventaba algo que no cuadrase con la versión de él que le diese eventualmente en un futuro a su ama, las sospechas se harían evidencia

-no…- contestaba Rias de manera autoritaria -…se que el no me mentiría, pero prefiero manejar esto sin que el se entere, digo, puede que me esté equivocando y el inmiscuirme demasiado en su vida de esa manera puede que el lo tome mal, enviare a Koneko esta noche a seguirlo-

Un tic nervioso escapo de la peli negra ante eso

-¿enviaras a Koneko a espiar a Issei esta noche?...- pregunto con genuino terror -…¿ya lo has hecho antes?...-

-no, hasta ahora no había podido, ella estaba herida de la pelea contra Kokabiel por lo que no podía enviarla, ya hoy está mucho mejor y es hora de comenzar a socavar información…-

Sona debajo de su poker face estaba nerviosa y preocupada, si enviaban a la chica Toujo a vigilarla descubrirían el secreto de ella y de Issei, pero no podía decirle a Rias que no la enviase porque eso podría ser sospechoso

-lo siento como una medida algo apresurada Rias…-murmuraba Sona -…¿estas segura de querer hacer eso? Estarías violando la privacidad del chico que te gusta…-

Ante lo dicho Rias dejaba escapar un gemido, al parecer su amiga se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por su peón , sin embargo, lo dicho en cuestión hacia que ella volviese a su temple serio con mas fuerza que antes

-lo siento Sona, ¿pero no eres tú misma la que dices que por encima de nuestra familiaridad con nuestros sirvientes tenemos que tener un control total y estricto sobre ellos?...- preguntaba la peli roja mordazmente -… además tu misma lo dijiste…- esta vez ella titubeaba un poco sonrojándose furiosamente -… yo amo a Issei y no dejaría que nadie fuera de mi realeza si quiera se acercase a él, incluso si tengo que violar levemente su privacidad, se que el en un futuro me lo agradecerá cuando estemos juntos…-

Sona apretaba los dientes molesta, era una sensación horrible ver como sus propias palabras jugaban contra ella

-… se que Issei quiere tener un harem y se lo permitiré, pero yo seré la única que ocupe un espacio real en su corazón, y su harem estará conformado nada más por Akeno, Asia, Koneko y Xenovia,y alguna que otra chica si mi última torre resulta ser también una mujer…-

Ambas miraban a la ventana donde se mostraba que ya estaba anocheciendo, por ende Issei ya debería estar preparándose para salir a reunirse con su contratante

-bueno, me regreso para la casa a esperar el reporte de Koneko…- anunciaba Rias levantándose de su silla -… ¿quieres acompañarme a continuar discutiendo sobre los detalles de la reunión en mi casa?...-

La peli negra también se levantaba, negando con su mano la invitación de su amiga

-no, yo también tengo mis cosas que arreglar…agradezco la invitación-

-para nada…- contestaba Rias gentilmente -… como tu dijiste, para eso estamos las amigas…-

Sin mas que decir, ambas se retiraban por su parte cada una, tan pronto Rias había desaparecido de la escena, Sona apresurada sacaba su celular tecleando un mensaje de texto que no quería escribir bajo ninguna razón, pero que la situación lo ameritaba

* * *

Caída la noche un panorama que ella conocía bien pero que hacía tiempo no miraba de la misma manera recibía a Sona quien ya en la intimidad de su hogar se limitaba a comer y a poner una serie en su blu ray

Si, exactamente esa sería la forma de ella de pasar la noche, no patrullando como hacía desde hacía un tiempo con el castaño si no ella sola en su casa, sin una charla amena que la recibiese, sin unas palabras cálidas que la animaran, sin las típicas tonterías que ella e Issei acostumbraban a hacer a esas alturas de su relación

Y eso la deprimía

Esa misma tarde Issei le había dicho a ella que no quería sentirse como si estuviese demasiado pegado a ella a punto de ser insoportable, pero la verdad, es que era al contrario, ella no quería separarse de la única persona que rompía esa horrible rutina monótona y monocromática la cual solía ser su vida, siempre seria, siempre estática, cada segundo que pasaba con el era una alegría indescriptible para ella y quería que esta nunca se acabase, si, era al revés, pensaba que sería ella quien en un futuro se haría demasiado dependiente de Issei a tal punto de no quererse separar de el

No

Quizás ya era así, quizás era por eso que se sentía de esa manera, en su cama descansaba su celular aun con el mensaje de texto enviado en pantalla

" _Rias enviara a Koneko a que te vigile de ahora en adelante fuera de la escuela, no podemos seguirnos reuniendo como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora, no te preocupes, ya envié el mensaje de que tu contrato estaba completo y que ya no requería mas de tus servicios para evitar meterte en problemas, también ya firme y entregue el pago por tus servicios_

 _Elimina todos los mensajes que tengas de mi, Rias no dudara en escudriñar en tu celular_

 _Nos vemos mañana en la escuela_

 _S.S."_

No sabía cómo vería a la cara a Issei el día de mañana tras haber sido cortado de esa manera, ni si quiera ver las hilarantes bromas de tinte sexual de Haruhi contra Asahina parecía sacarle una sonrisa

Por qué, ahora que lo pensaba ¿Cómo le harían para llevar esa relación si ambos tenían?, si eran descubiertos no solo sería un escándalo a nivel de escuela, ni mucho menos a nivel de amigas, sería un problema de nivel de Clanes del inframundo puesto que ella literalmente se estaba apropiando de algo que era de otro Clan, era horrible verlo así, pero a nivel de propiedad, Issei literalmente pertenecía a Rias al haber sido revivido por ella mediante las Evil Piece, y si Rias decidía que nadie tocaría a Issei, eso a los ojos de las leyes del infierno sería un acto de autoridad que el ser violado por alguien más sería un crimen

No imaginaria la cara que haría su padre si fuese descubierta, ni quería imaginar lo que el le diría

-aun así… el es mi pareja…-

Por mas que fuese una relación prohibida, ahora que ella era tan feliz por esta misma, lo último en lo que pensaba era en dejar escapar tal felicidad

-es cierto, puede que ya no me pueda reunir con el por las noches…- murmuraba ella hablando para si misma -… pero, por nada del mundo dejare que nos separen…-

Ahora que ella conocía esa felicidad, lo único en lo que pensaba era no dejarla ir, y estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que tuviese que hacer para poder seguir teniendo esos momentos tan íntimos y tan hermosos con Issei, aunque tuviesen que ocultarse de todo el mundo y mentirle a todo el mundo, ella estaba lista para lo que tuviese que hacer, y estaba segura de que Issei pensaría lo mismo tan pronto ella se lo dijese

…. Esa forma de pensar fue lo que desemboco eventualmente en lo que la escuela conoció como "la tarde del ocaso"…-

 **final capitulo 6**

bueno, el siguiente capitulo cierra ya en definitiva lo que tiene que ver con la linea de como empezo y se desarollo la relacion de Issei y de Sona en un capitulo que se titulara "la tarde del ocaso" los que recuerden ese detalle del primer cap ya se haran a la idea de sobre que ira este ultimo cap del flashback, y bueno, como sorpresa habra algo en el siguiente cap que se que a la mayoria le gustara para cerrar esta parte que completaria la mitad del fic

segundo, creo que se me fue definitivamente el largo, no esperaba escribir tanto y no es que me moleste, pero este fic probablemente pase de tener de 10 a 15 capitulos lo cual no esta mal, pero vamos a ver si para aligerar la carga y no perder el ritmo, suba caps de otros fics como ya paso con Nightmare hace unos dias

sin mas que decir, hablamos luego, se despide de ustedes el escritor celestial en traje de paño, hasta la proxima ocasion


	7. la tarde del ocaso

**aun cuando en su contra estén sus amigos cercanos, sus posiciones sociales, sus reputaciones y muchos mas, ambos lucharan por mantener su secreto y estar juntos ¿pero por cuanto tiempo esto lograra ser asi? ¿ _que siento cada que me llamas por mi nombre? que hasta mi nombre se escucha especial_ ... Issei x Sona**

 **descargo de responsabilidad, sigo pensando que las mejores tetas del anime las tiene Akeno Himejima y que el café americano es Ambrosia, con esto me limpio las manos**

 **descargo de responsabilidad #2, apelare al hecho de haber tenido fiebre cuando confundi a Rylei sama con una mujer**

 **RILEY SAMA: no se puede ser entrometido sin tener gaseosa mi amigo, y si, has puesto un punto interesante sobre la mesa, sin embargo, no cambio de opinion, si bien Tomo tiene tetas mas grandes que las de Akeno, (confirmado) el cuerpo de ella esta mas enfocado a lo que podia ser alguna pelicula que tuviese en su titulo "Bakunyuu" mientras que si bien las de Akeno son grandes, van bien en proporcion con la figura que le plantearon, por lo que no cambiare mi respuesta, Akeno no tiene las tetas mas grandes del anime, pero si las mejor proporcionadas... yyyyyyyyy dejare de hablar de esto por que ya estoy sonando como un extraño**

 **BLUZANGETSU: ¡soy la polla joder!**

 **GODOFHOPE: pues es que la cosa va de drama desde el inicio, era hora del drama COÑOOOOOOOOO (debo bajarle a los antipsicoticos)**

 **RAYHACHIBI: je, gracias, y eso de romperse una pierna ¿no se decia eso en señal de buena suerte? quizas no la odias, quizas la amas, un amor no correspondido, un amor platonico**

 **BRAYANROJAS: sigo diciendo, vete a la verga brayan, sin tacañeses papa, aca se aplaude como si se estuviese en el mundial**

 **SLEIK999: je, gracias esa es la intension chico**

 **KRT215: para ya chico, llego el ocaso**

 **JAMES ANDERSON: siempre tus comentarios tan llenos de sentimientos y de criticas profundas, me recuerdas a un compañero de la universidad que jamas ha dicho mas de 7 palabras seguidas**

 **COLOCOLO479: chico, si todo lo que yo escribiese gustase a todo el mundo no estaria aca, ademas ya lo dije, este lugar es para que me den su opinion con respecto al fic o conmigo, asi que no te cortes en lo que quieras decir**

 **XKUROKOX: ohhhhhhhh seeeeeeeee venga el SHUUURRRIIIIIIIIIII (necesito bajarle a los estimulantes) (tose para aclararse la garganta) y oye oye, como es eso de cortarle las manitas a alguien? eso no se le hace a los homies y si, estamos de acuerdo, Rias viene de la escuela de Orihime Inoue de Bleach**

 **ACCELERATOS BREAKER: esa era la idea, no todos son taaaan dormidos como para no notar lo evidente, y si, diste en el clavo, esto repercutira capitulos mas adelante**

 **TTTTTTTT: no chico, esta historia si tiene a Rias, siento decepcionarte**

 **LEONWE5KER: chico, si yo subi cap hace una semana, y antes de esa habia subido cap hacia una semana, no me crucifiques diciendo que falle por 20 dias, me duele en el kokoro y si, nada mejor que la chica seria pero juguetona OOOOHHHH SEEEEEEEEEEE**

 **RIOHEYSAWADADRAGNEEL: gracias chico aca esta, por cierto, ¿esa es una imagen de shinji y asuka? bustercall aprobes**

 **ROY4: si chico alguien mas lo hizo, se estan recuperando los valores, lo de siempre, comparte un poco de esa que fumas que si que es bastante buena**

 _No wonder You´re so stubborn_  
 _Nobody ever made you dig deeper_  
 _No wonder you got demons_  
 _Everything you ever did is coming back around_  
 _I can't help you if I'm weaker_  
 _You took the honey from the queen bee keeper_  
 _No wonder you have demons_  
 _Everyone's got a choice this time around_

 ** _the glitch mob -our demons ft. Aja Volkman_**

 **he estado esperando por este momento**

 **capitulo 7: la tarde del ocaso**

De alguna manera las cosas cambiaron de color muy drásticamente para él, normalmente el esperaría a Asia y a Rias para ir juntos a la escuela, y de paso recoger a los demás miembros del club que se fuesen uniendo a ellos en su recorrido para llegar todos como un gran y espectacular grupo de ídolos a su lugar de estudio

Agradecía que Rias no estuviese en su casa temprano, seguramente le hubiese reprochado el que el se hubiese ido totalmente solo a la escuela sin si quiera prestarle la atención a la monja, no es que fuese culpa de Asia, pero…

" _Rias enviara a Koneko a que te vigile de ahora en adelante fuera de la escuela, no podemos seguirnos reuniendo como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora, no te preocupes, ya envié el mensaje de que tu contrato estaba completo y que ya no requería más de tus servicios para evitar meterte en problemas, también ya firme y entregue el pago por tus servicios_

 _Elimina todos los mensajes que tengas de mí, Rias no dudara en escudriñar en tu celular_

 _Nos vemos mañana en la escuela_

 _S.S."_

Ese mensaje el cual él tuvo que leer en la intimidad de su habitación, con la puerta trancada para que o Rias o Asia no lo viesen iracundo le estaba carcomiendo su casi permanente buen estado de ánimo, ¿y cómo no sería así? Le acababan de cortar de manera descarada el único momento de intimidad real que él tenía con su chica y eso lo había hecho la persona que el más idolatraba, la ira que estaba sintiendo no era solo contra ella, si no contra el mismo ¿Qué debería sentir por eso? ¿la mujer a la que le debía todo y a la que realmente admiraba más que a nadie le estaba obligando a dejar de lado a la chica que mejor lo conocía y que el realmente quería? Maldición, podría incluso decir que la amaba

Eso le molestaba, y ese mismo pensamiento desembocaba en otros dilemas aún peores

-¿y ahora qué?...-

Era la gran pregunta, les acababan de cortar el único momento en el que ambos podían reunirse a solas tranquilos para vivir su vida en pareja ¿Cómo le harían ahora para sincerarse entre sí? No era solo que el necesitase verla, si no que él sabía que ella solo lo tenía a él para ser ella misma, tras entenderla y conocerla mejor se dio cuenta que ese perfil frio y estricto era el resultado de haber estado sola sin nadie en quien confiar, una familia disfuncional quien cada quien estaba por su lado, una responsabilidad insoportable que le impedía poder relacionarse abiertamente con sus sirvientes y ahora esa cachetada al único momento de ambos de poder estar con quien más confiaban

Eso era lo que más lo estaba ofendiendo por parte de su ama, y eso hacía que gran parte de su enojo se fuese contra ella

Pero eso era todo, simplemente se quedaría en resentimiento, porque el bajo ninguna circunstancia se creía con el derecho de echarle algo en cara o de criticarle cualquier cosa a la persona que más le había tendido la mano desde el momento donde el destino decidió que él tenía que morir

Sumido en sus pensamientos no demoro llegar a la entrada de la escuela, solo para ser recibido por un panorama desagradable para él, no por una razón personal, más bien, por el despertar de sus instintos, era la primera vez que lo veía cara a cara, pero no necesitaba haberlo visto antes para reconocerlo, apestaba a su peor enemigo y ese hedor se sentiría incluso a un kilómetro a la redonda en un basural

 _Juego de roles_

Aun así, entre eso y la maldición que lo estaba consumiendo incluso en ese momento, era obvio que si se dejaba llevar las cosas acabarían mal, demasiado mal, por lo que con su gesto más serio simplemente paso derecho, ignorando al Hakuryuukou quien simplemente bufo un suspiro burlón cerrando los ojos

-¿Qué paso rojo? Pensé que morías de ganas de que nos encontrásemos….- desafiaba este prepotente

-no tengo ganas de perder el tiempo…- contestaba el castaño frenando momentáneamente -…si no tienes nada más que decir, lárgate…no estoy de humor-

-si, eso se ve…- contestaba este divertido -… pero no me puede importar menos, aunque bueno, ya que te veo levemente indispuesto me limitare a hacerte una pregunta Hyodo Issei…-

-escupe…-

-¿estás listo para cumplir nuestro destino?...- preguntaba este con genuino interés, a eso Issei simplemente apoyaba su maleta en su hombro de nuevo

-si te refieres a que si estoy de humor para matarte, lo estoy…- contestaba el con un gesto genuinamente divertido -… para mi desgracia hoy es un día importante para la escuela y mis padres vendrán también, por lo que será otro día…-

-oh vaya, es una verdadera lástima…- respondía Vali alzando los hombros -… ¿y si decido atacarte en este momento?...-

-adelante…- contestaba el castaño ya molesto -…aunque Lucifer está dando vueltas por la ciudad, tendrás que explicarle con lujo de detalles porque razón acabaste con la escuela donde vive su querida hermana….-

Sin más que decir, Issei continuaba, no sabía que tan poderoso era el, pero si Sirzech era conocido como Lucifer no era por nada, al menos esperaba que el blanco no fuese tan estúpido de si quiera lanzarle una bola de papel en ese momento, porque muy buen trabajo hizo guardándose las ganas de sacar su Boosted Gear donde no brilla la luz del sol, y con lo molesto que estaba, era para haber ganado un nobel de paz por su esfuerzo

Tras continuar avanzando para su alivio sintió como su némesis se retiraba a paso parsimonioso por el camino contrario, al saber que la amenaza había disminuido la sangre comenzo a circular de nuevo, más precisamente en su brazo quien le recordaba que él estaba pagando un alto precio por el poder que había obtenido de manera tan brusca

A lo lejos ya donde siempre se encontraba ella mirando a la entrada desde su oficina, no se perdió detalle alguno de lo que había ocurrido, el encuentro entre el dragón rojo y el dragón blanco y como Issei había hecho un esfuerzo monumental en pasar de él cómo de la basura, aun así, el brazo, estar cerca de su némesis debería haber disparado el dolor en su brazo mutado de nuevo, por lo que el debería estar yendo en dirección a la enfermería

No iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad

* * *

Con cada paso que daba su enojo disminuía, era obvio, sin la presencia del blanco sus instintos de batalla volvían a cero permitiéndole recuperar su estado de ánimo original paulatinamente, aun así, el fastidio que tenía no disminuía nada puesto que era el que ya traía desde fuera de la escuela, no faltaba mucho para que llegase a la enfermería, al menos ahí podía esperar hasta que volviese a su total calma y poder entrar a la clase

Al entrar al lugar para su alivio vio que estaba totalmente desocupado, ni si quiera la enfermera se encontraba

-perfecto….- murmuraba el con un deje de alivio, ya sacudiéndose la cabeza se quiso mentalizar más que en estar enojado, en buscar la forma de encontrarse con la líder Sitri a solas -…¿ahora cómo le hago para encontrarme con Sona?-

Click

-no tienes que preocuparte…- la voz de la de ojos violeta llamo su atención, al girar a observar ella estaba cerrando la puerta con seguro, al parecer habiendo estado escondida tras la misma cuando Issei estaba entrando

-¿Sona?...- preguntaba el olvidándose prácticamente de su mal humor al instante -… ¿Cómo es que?...-

-siempre estoy sentada viendo desde mi oficina a la gente entrar a la escuela, pude ver tu rencilla con el blanco…- contestaba ella tomando la mano de Issei, llevándolo a que se sentase en la cama, al examinar el brazo con detalle noto que unas escamas rojas comenzaban a romper su piel -…supongo que fue difícil contenerte con lo que te está pasando, al menos permíteme tratarte el brazo para que puedas empezar clases…-

-¿puedes hacerlo?...- preguntaba Issei curioso, recordando un tanto nervioso el "tratamiento" que Akeno siempre le hacía a ese mal en su brazo

-puedo ventilar un poco de energía acumulada a la tierra, algo así como un polo a tierra cuando un rayo cae en un para rayo…- contestaba esta sin darle mayor importancia a la explicación, posando sus manos sobre el brazo de Issei comenzaba a rodearlo con agua que lo recubría mientras brillaba tenuemente.

Durante un rato ambos estuvieron en silencio, al menos con la puerta trancada nadie entraría en ese lugar, Sona se había dado el lujo de "persuadir" a la enfermera de que se tomase la mañana para desayunar a gusto

-¿ya habías salido cuando te llego el mensaje?...- preguntaba ella centrada en el brazo de Issei

-no, estaba preparándome para salir, la verdad, no lo podía creer al inicio, pero haciendo una finta note a Koneko chan siguiéndome desde un poco más de cien metros…- respondía el meditabundo -…en pocas palabras las salidas nocturnas se acabaron…-

-sí, así es…- contestaba la Sitri sin esforzarse en esconder su tristeza por eso -… parece que nos será mucho más difícil mantener esto en secreto y que funcione al mismo tiempo….-

-sí…- contestaba Issei pensativo -…Buchou ayer estaba actuando extraño, supongo que era por eso también, ojala no hubiese necesidad de mantener oculto esto, se siente como si estuviésemos haciendo algo incorrecto…-

-en parte es así…- contestaba la peli negra -… tu eres propiedad de Rias Gremory y como tal ella puede decidir sin ninguna objeción valida lo que quiere que tú seas o tu hagas, inclusive con quienes te relacionas a nivel personal, si ella decide que no puedes intimar con nadie fuera de tus compañeros tiene que ser así, no ayuda mucho que yo siendo la cabeza de otro clan de demonios tenga una relación íntima contigo, es como si le dijese que su autoridad no vale nada, si nos descubren nos meteremos en un problema bastante grande…- ahora ella le dedicaba una mirada seria a Issei -… nuestro mundo no es tan altruista como tu creías que lo era Issei…-

Era cierto, de alguna manera Rias le había colocado su situación de demonio de manera que fuese atractiva y bastante beneficiosa para el en su papel de pervertido, pero la poca interacción que había tenido con otros clanes demoniacos le había mostrado claramente la otra cara de la moneda

-además, no ayudaría que el mayor pervertido de la escuela fuese la pareja de la presidenta del concejo estudiantil…- esta vez era Issei tratando de hacer un chiste para amenizar la situación -…no me imagino cuantas criticas tendrías que soportar…-

-es cierto…- contestaba ella mirando a otra parte -…ese sería un tema delicado a tratar, si bien soy líder secreta de este lugar, hay unas normas en el reglamento estudiantil que debo cumplir, y entre ellas esta que no debo tener relaciones interpersonales a nivel afectuoso en la escuela, es divertido, la tengo y es precisamente con la persona con peor reputación en el lugar…-

Issei reclinaba el rostro, aun no terminaba de entender como ella podía lidiar con tanto peso como lo hacia ella, no se imaginaba que sería de su propia vida si sus libertades fuesen cortadas de esa manera, la mirada meditabunda de Issei no escapo de la vista de Sona, haciendo que ella sonriese levemente

-aun así, con todo esto, ¿no crees que es divertido?...- preguntaba ella con cierto deje melancólico

-¿divertido?...- preguntaba Issei parpadeando extrañado

-si, divertido…- respondía está terminando de curar a Issei, al menos lo suficiente hasta que Akeno se hiciese cargo posteriormente -…lo que estamos haciendo está mal, sin embargo, no dejamos de hacerlo, y eso es por que es algo que ambos deseamos, es algo que nos gusta y se que sonara fuera de mi, pero si las reglas me impiden enamorarme de un chico y gritarlo al público, entonces que se jodan las reglas…- mientras ella acariciaba la mano de Issei iba subiendo poco a poco hasta abrazarlo del cuello -…se que será duro de ahora en adelante, pero dime Issei ¿no quieres jugar el juego del amor secreto conmigo?...-

Issei tragaba saliva pesadamente, las palabras de la peli negra eran hipnóticas, no era de extrañar que el no pudiese articular palabra alguna, no ayudaba que ella le hubiese besado la mejilla y hubiese comenzado a bajar por su cuello

-parece que tendremos que ser algo creativos… o poniéndolo de una manera mas directa, tendremos que romper las reglas….- murmuraba Sona al oído del castaño, haciendo que este abriese los ojos a mas no pode "Sona Sitri fría presidente del concejo estudiantil sugiriendo romper las reglas por capricho?"

Aquello era extraño para Issei, pero sin duda alguna, estimulante

Envalentonado y ya recuperado del dolor que aquejaba su brazo, tomando el control de la situación se abalanzaba contra la peli negra recostándola en la cama, viéndola directamente a los ojos, ojos que lo miraban confundida y levemente expectante, la peli negra estaba en una posición bastante vulnerable por así decirle

-entonces ¿me estas sugiriendo que deberíamos romper las reglas?...- preguntaba el castaño divertido, no podía negar que la idea de jugar bajo la mesa ignorando las reglas de la sociedad le gustaba, sumándole eso a la sugerente belleza de la líder Sitri y lo excitante de la situación, el divertido llevaba una mano al cuello de la camisa de la peli negra, desamarrando el corbatín que ella llevaba en este y jalándolo, el miserable pedazo de tela negra que estorbaba no duro mucho tiempo en ese lugar -¿Quién eres y que hiciste con Sona Sitri la presidenta de hierro?...-

Ella estaba sin habla, Issei estaba sobre ella, con su cuerpo sobre el suyo, mirándola divertida tras haberle quitado la corbata y haber desabotonado los dos bonotes superiores de su uniforme escolar, revelando la camisa ajustada de color blanco que ella llevaba bajo esta, estaba atónita, pero no le molestaba, y eso le hizo notar que cada encuentro que ellos estaban teniendo se iba haciendo cada vez más intenso, así como él iba ganando un poco más de madurez y astucia y ella se iba sintiendo más libre de actuar como una chica femenina y seductora, cada vez iban a paso lento pero constante en lo que refería a asuntos de pareja, más precisamente la parte lujuriosa… lo interesante, era que eso le gustaba

Una sonrisa desafiante aparecía en el rostro de ella

-¿Sona Sitri presidenta del concejo estudiantil conocida como la dama de hierro? Digamos que se fue a pasear…- contesto ella con cierto éxtasis, estaba molesta por lo de anoche y al saber que sus ratos con el castaño ahora serian menos frecuentes , lo único que quería, era aprovechar al máximo cada minuto que pudiesen tener, y con la enfermería para los dos solos ese era uno de esos momentos

Esa sola frase bastó para que Issei olvidase por completo que estaba en la escuela y que tenía que entrar a clase, terminando de desabotonar la camisa, noto que lo que creyó que era una camiseta blanca en realidad era un top, dejando al descubierto en toda su gloria el abdomen esculturalmente femenino de la Sitri

 _Por Dios, esa curva entre su cintura y su cadera es de vértigo_

Mirando con detenimiento, esos molestos centímetros de falda no dejaban ver la perfección de esa cintura, una cintura la cual sin que estuviese molestando la otra parte del uniforme mostraba de manera mucho más sugestiva las piernas largas de la Sitri, cubiertas por unas largas medias que llegaban un poco más arriba de las rodillas

Sin resistir el impulso Issei llevaba su mano a la espalda de la Sitri, bajándola acariciando cintura bajando por su trasero por encima de su falda hasta descender a sus piernas, tomando esta con fuerza alzándola mientras la llevaba a su espalda, haciendo que las piernas de la peli negra lo rodeasen

Ese movimiento fue sorpresivo para la peli negra quien no pudo decir nada puesto que los labios del castaño ya la estaban callando

… …. …. …

-voy a quitarte ese celular y lo voy a tirar a la mierda- murmuraba Issei separándose levemente dirigiéndose a una Sona Sitri quien parpadeaba casi ida de sí misma, no era para menos, al llevar la pierna de ella a la espalda de Issei, la intimidad de ella había quedado al descubierto para que el la rozase todo lo que quisiese con su pierna, nada más unos cuantos segundos casi la llevaron perderse momentáneamente

-¿celular?...- preguntaba ella volviendo a sus sentidos

-sí, celular…- contestaba Issei tomando el endemoniado aparato pasándoselo a ella -…. Llevaba un rato vibrando, parece que te necesitan con urgencia, y si, si no queremos que nos descubran, lo mejor será que atiendas….-

Ella asentía, mirando la pantalla de este, el calor que tenía su rostro ruborizado desapareció prácticamente al instante, esto no fue ajeno para Issei

-¿paso algo?...-

-sí, acaba de pasar algo particularmente malo…- contestaba ella levantándose de la cama, mirando el estado en el que estaba, con su ropa bastante desarreglada y desabotonada -…mis temores se hicieron realidad…-

Issei palidecía ante eso

-¿tus temores?...- preguntaba nervioso, casi blanco -…¿Koneko chan descubrió lo nuestro?...-

-no, no es tan malo como eso, pero si es muy malo para mi…- murmuraba ella pálida terminando de arreglarse -…no puedo creer que lo haya hecho…-

-¿Qué haya hecho eso quién?...- preguntaba Issei nervioso -¿Qué hicieron?...-

Ignorándolo la Sitri desbloqueaba la puerta, aunque antes de salir, se dirigía a la mesa de la enfermera, tomando esfero y papel, escribiendo a la carrera y arrancando el trozo de papel donde había escrito, dejándolo ahí mismo y saliendo de la enfermería corriendo, Issei un tanto extrañado por el comportamiento de la Sitri se levantaba de la cama yendo a la mesa para tomar el papel

 _"muero de ganas de continuar lo que estábamos haciendo, pero este no es el momento_

 _Pdt: te recomendaría que te cambiases de pantalones_

 _S.S."_

-¿Por qué debería cambiarme los pantalones?...- preguntaba el un tanto extrañado, al revisarlos noto que parte de su pierna estaba mojada, tanteándola se sentía algo liquido semi viscoso

-¿Qué es esto?...- preguntaba el tanteándolo, de alguna manera el aroma de ese líquido parecía estimularlo bastante

 _Para alguien que se ha vuelto tan asertivo durante estos días, aun eres algo ingenuo_

-¿Ddraig?...- preguntaba Issei un tanto extrañado a la voz de su compañero -…¿Qué quieres decir?...-

 _Olvídalo, mejor vete a cambiarte antes de que Rias Gremory y los demás te vean_

-no entiendo por qué, pero lo hare…- tras comenzar a salir de la enfermería pensando en ir a su casa el miraba la nota contento, era la primera vez que le escribían una carta, bueno, si a eso se le podía llamar una carta, pero algo era algo, además, era extraño, ¿Por qué ese aroma que tenía su pantalón ahora era tan embriagante?...-

* * *

Tras ir y volver Issei agradecía que Asia fuese el centro de atención de su casa, era cierto, de alguna manera desde la llegada de ella a su hogar, él había pasado a tener una hermanita menor a la cual sus padres querían más que a el mismo, al parecer lo suficiente como para pasar desapercibido mientras los padres entraban al salón a ver las manualidades de sus hijos, manualidades dignas de un curso de primaria ¿Por qué las estaban haciendo ellos? Ni puta idea, pero bueno, como él decía, agradecía a la divina providencia que sus padres lo quisiesen menos que a ella, gracias a eso era que él había podido irse y volver sin que nadie lo notase

Aun así, al volver la escena que lo recibía, era extraña

-¿una sesión de fotos con la chica mágica?...-

-como ex integrante del club de fotografía, ¡debo captar cada detalle con mi lente!...-

Si, nada más caminando cerca a los edificios que circundaban el gimnasio, sintió el enorme espíritu de guerra de decenas de estudiantes varones que corrían en dirección preguntando por una ¿chica mágica?

-¿chica mágica?...-

No podía negar la curiosidad de lo que se estaba diciendo ¿una chica mágica en la escuela? Bueno, ya había perdido prácticamente todo el día de clase, ¿Por qué no ver que era todo ese ajetreo con lo de la chica mágica?

….

-gira para acá…-

-ahora inclínate un poco más…-

Sobre la tarima del gimnasio rodeada por casi un centenar de chicos, todos con cámaras tomando fotos furiosamente, la figura de una adolescentes de cabello negro en dos coletas que caian por los costados, vestida de chica mágica posaba para ellos con enorme placer en su rostro, esa fue la escena que se quedó para enmarcar en la mente del castaño, aquello si era raro

-joder, si era una chica mágica de verdad…- murmuraba este un tanto impresionado, acercándose para ver a la belleza anónima

Le sorprendió ver a Rias y a las demás en el lugar, mirando levemente divertidas a la extraña y carismática chica

-¿Buchou?...- preguntaba el castaño llamando la atención de sus compañeros

-Ah, Issei, hola…- saludaba la peli roja antes de poner un gesto serio -… ¿puedo preguntar dónde estuviste cuando se estaba haciendo la presentación a los padres? Asia me dijo que no estuviste en clase

-larga historia- contestaba el de manera despectiva, no intencionalmente, pero aun no toleraba la idea de que la mujer frente a él le cortase su vida amorosa -… ¿puedo preguntar quién es ella?-

Señalaba a la peli negra quien ya era custodiada por Saji quitando a la manada de lagartos hambrientos con sus lentes, este un poco estresado trataba de saber quién era ella y a quien estaba buscando

-oye Saji, es bueno verte por fin trabajando duro….- saludaba el castaño al rubio quien se reia despectivamente

-vete a la mierda Hyodo…- contestaba este frustrado

En ese momento, la puerta del gimnasio era abierta de un portonazo, mostrando la imagen molesta de Sona Sitri

-¡Saji!¡¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo?!...- preguntaba ella imponiendo su autoridad, mientras miraba con cierto nerviosismo a los presentes del lugar, el Clan Gremory reunido incluyendo a Issei, y atrás de Saji…

-Kaicho… yo…- se iba a disculpar el rubio hasta que de su espalda salía la intrusa vestida de chica mágica con traje color rosa chicloso

-¡Te encontré, Sona chan!- exclamaba esta eufórica

El ambiente del lugar se enfrió para la Sitri quien se encontraba en el mismo lugar encerrada con su enamorado, y su hermana, SU HERMANA VESTIDA CON UN JODIDO TRAJE DE CHICA MAGICA APASTELADO

Serafall tenía el mérito de haber roto por completo la máscara de hielo de su hermana sin proponérselo si quiera, haciendo que ella se despeinase de la sola impresión

-Kaicho ¿es una conocida tuya?...- preguntaba Issei un tanto extrañado, como respuesta la chica mágica saltaba de la tarima, corriendo en dirección a la presidenta del concejo estudiantil, parándose frente a ella pegándosele valiéndole un comino su espacio personal

-Sona chan ¿Qué pasa?...- preguntaba la peli negra mirando a su hermana que viéndose indefensa se limitaba a esbozar su mejor rostro serio mientras la vergüenza se traducía en un furioso rubor, además de eso, la chica mágica dejaba de saltar levemente para notar el detalle del maquillaje de su hermana

-oh vaya, usaste el labial de color amor que te regale de niña…- Dijo está a manera de susurro en contraste con el resto de sus frases, pasando eso desapercibido de los Gremory presente -… te dije que lo usaras cuando te gustara alguien o en su defecto cuando quisieses divertirte conmigo…-

Una gota de sudor caía por la mejilla inexpresiva de la Sitri

 _No puedo ser tan estúpida, ¿me cambie de bragas pero no me lave el maquillaje que mi hermana mayor me regalo? Soy una estúpida_

No era difícil para Issei discernir que su chica estaba gritando por dentro, para lo que los demás era el típico poker face de ella medio torcido, para él era la genuina expresión de un niño que fue descubierto por su madre cuando este estaba robando dinero de su cartera

-al fin te has reunido con tu hermana mayor, ¡creo que deberías está mucho más feliz de verme!...- decía está haciendo mohines mostrando la caricaturesca versión en negativo de su hermana menor

 _Por lo que más quieras, para por favor, y por lo que más quieras, por lo que más ames, no salgas con lo del love girl_

Lloraba la oji violeta por dentro

-¡no me molestaría abrazarnos y tener algo de acción chica-chica, en donde tú dices "Onee sama" y yo digo "Sona tan" ¿sabes?...-

 _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Issei se rascaba la nuca divertido fingiendo nerviosismo, Sona si le había dicho sobre lo sobre entusiasta que era su hermana mayor, pero nunca creyó ver algo así, realmente era como si a su chica le hubiesen sacado un clon y le hubiesen puesto todos los parámetros mentales en la dirección opuesta a la de ella, y eso del yuri-yuri solo lo hacía más hilarante

Serafall Leviathan sama, si, definitivamente si ella hubiese sido llamada para la batalla contra Kokabiel las cosas no hubiesen terminado precisamente bien, más si a "Sona-tan" se le hubiese tocado un solo cabello antes de que ella hubiese llegado

Tan centrado estaba en eso que no noto un pequeño detalle

-Rias chan, ¿ese chico de ahí es el Ddraig?...-

A la mención de su apodo volvió a la realidad, solo para ver como su "cuñada" lo estaba señalando

-si…- contestaba la peli roja señalándolo también -… Issei, ven a presentarte…-

Cada paso que el daba acercándose a la Dai Maou retumbaba pesadamente a los oídos de Sona quien indefensa en su totalidad no le queda más que poner sus manos en su regazo y mirar a los zapatos de su mejor amiga que de alguna manera se habían hecho extremadamente interesantes

-¡mucho gusto! ¡Mi nombre es Hyodo Issei! ¡Peón de Rias Gremory!...- decía este en posición militar, saludando, la verdad es que la eminencia frente a él siendo tan explosiva generaba un tanto de temor en el

-¡gusto en conocerte! ¡Soy Serafall Leviathan! ¡uno de los cuatro Dai Maous!...- ahora ella girando sobre si misma generando tanta atención a sus curvas como le era posible hacia una pose de victoria -…¡Dime Levi-tan! ¿sí?...-

Issei miraba de reojo a la Líder Sitri, de alguna manera esta se había perdido en los zapatos de Rias hacia un buen rato

-¡Onee sama!...- creyendo que ya era buen momento de volver a la realidad de su escape mental la líder Sitri llamaba la atención de su hermana -…estoy a cargo del concejo estudiantil de esta escuela, aun si eres parte de mi familia ¡tal comportamiento y vestimenta son inaceptables!-

La Dai Maou en otro momento hubiese respondido a esa pregunta, pero para extrañeza de su hermana, esta tenía la mirada fija de manera penetrante en su pareja, no, más precisamente arriba de la Clavicula

-¡Rias chan!...- exclamaba la Dai Maou con su gesto alegre, pero para su hermana el aire había cambiado extrañamente -… ¡¿me puedes prestar a Issei kun unos instantes?!...-

Extrañados todos los presentes parpadeaban confundidos

-claro, supongo, ¿Por qué no?...- contestaba esta levemente extrañada, a lo que la peli negra de coletas simplemente guiñaba un ojo haciendo un gesto de paz con sus dedos, antes de tomar al castaño del cuello de su camisa y arrastrarlo

-¡oi oi! ¡¿Leviathan-san?!...- de todos el más extrañado era el

-¡ven Issei-kun! ¡Quiero tener el autógrafo del gran Sekriyuutei!...- decía está casi gritando demostrándole a los presentes que sus intenciones eran más de fanatismo, al menos eso fue visto por todos a excepción de su hermana quien dubitativa se llevaba las manos a sus labios

Entonces fue cuando lo noto

 _Esperen, yo si me lave el labial que tenía puesto antes, ¿Cómo es que Onee sama descubrió que yo lo estaba usando?_

Entonces recordó como su hermana miraba el pecho del castaño, más precisamente la parte que ella siempre besaba cuando terminaba de bajar por el cuello, en ese momento el tenia puesta la camisa roja que siempre llevaba bajo el uniforme ¿entonces cómo fue que?... abriendo los ojos como platos una teoría brillo de manera aterradora

 _No será que…_

Afuera del gimnasio solo basto que fuesen perdidos de vista para que la chica mágica tomase violentamente al castaño estrellándolo contra la pared mientras ella le cerraba el paso con ambas manos, para hacer más bizarra la situación y más difícil de entender, la peli negra no perdía la sonrisa de su rostro

-muy bien, pero que tenemos aquí…- murmuraba está llevando su mano al cuello de la camisa roja del castaño, bajándosela a donde él normalmente se llevaba las ultimas muestras de afecto de su pareja

-¡es-es-espere Levi-tan!...- lloraba el castaño nervioso, él se había lavado las marcas de besos que tenía ¿Cómo es que ella estaba tan segura de dónde mirar?

-es como lo pensé…- decía está mirando con detenimiento esa parte

-¿Qué es lo que pensaste?...- lloraba Issei a lo que la peli negra alzaba su báculo de chica mágica recitando un hechizo con palabras infantiles, al terminar de hacerlo, la marca de unos labios aparecía en la boca de Issei así como en mejillas, cuello y mucho mas

El color de la piel de Issei era equiparable al del cabello de Koneko ante la mirada fría y helada de la hermana de Sona

-parece que mi pequeña Sona-tan ha conseguido novio…-

Issei indefenso no podía hacer nada para contradecir, el mismo era el cuerpo del delito y su cuerpo estaba lleno de evidencias contundentes, por lo que solo le quedaba comenzar a balbucear hasta que se le ocurriese algo que decir, más que la mirada de la peli negra no era nada amistosa en comparación a su yo chica mágica

-sí, y parece que es bastante amorosa mi pequeña Sona tan…- murmuraba esta pensativa, rasgando la camisa del castaño hasta la base, mirando su torso desnudo

-¡ick!-

El gimoteo casi femenino paso desapercibido para la Maou quien se llevaba la mano a su mentón pensativa

-aun así, no se ve que le hayas puesto a hacer nada indecente…- concluía está mirando al castaño a los ojos mientras se separaba de él, liberándolo

-¿eso quiere decir que no voy a morir?...- preguntaba asustado Issei, a eso la peli negra bufaba un suspiro

-al menos por hoy no…- respondía esta autoritariamente -…si había notado que Sona tan se sentía más enérgica estos días cuando charlaba con ella por celular, la sentía más vivaz y esta era la razón, parece sentirse a gusto contigo y el hecho de que use las cosas que le regalo me gusta…. Aunque hubiese preferido que hubiese sido con algo de acción chica – chica conmigo, pero mientras sea feliz no me molesta…-

Issei parpadeaba varias veces, ¿ella le estaba diciendo que estaba bien?

-escucha bien Issei…- comenzaba está mostrando una neutralidad que podía llegar a ser incomoda -…por ahora aprobare esta relación de mi hermana solo porque parece estar muy feliz, y la cosa es que es "muy" por qué si fueses de los que solo están para pasar el rato, te aseguro que en este momento Rias chan debería comenzar a buscar cómo hacer reaparecer 8 piezas de peón nuevas…-

Issei tragaba saliva pesada

-… aun así, si tan solo haces llorar a mi hermanita, o si quiera la haces ponerse triste…- ahora ella volvía a acercarse a Issei a una distancia de su rostro la cual parecía que ella le sacaría un ojo con su nariz -…me asegurare personalmente de que quieras hacerle compañía a Kokabiel en el cocitos en comparación a lo que te pondré a sufrir ¿Capisci?...-

-ca-capisci…- tartamudeaba Issei nervioso

-bien, me alegra que las cosas hayan quedado claras…- murmuraba la peli negra pasando la mano a su mentón -… de hecho, esto es bueno en cierta manera, que mi pequeña Sona tan conozca las bondades del amor adolescente, a este paso pensé que ella se volvería igual de rígida que otou-san, pero en fin, volvamos con Rias chan y los demás que deben estar esperándonos…-

Sin más la "chica mágica" arrastraba el cuerpo moribundo de Issei quien de la presión que ejerció la gran demonio contra él había perdido el conocimiento, otra que casi pasa por lo mismo es la líder Sitri quien al ver cómo había vuelto su pareja después de "charlar" con su hermana, oraba por un milagro a los Maous para que se la comiese la tierra en ese momento, ¿pero cómo hacerlo cuando a la que se supone que tenías que rezarle por ese milagro era a tu propia hermana?

* * *

No era de extrañar que la situación en la residencia Hyodo a altas horas de la noche fuese uno de los momentos más incomodos para los adolescentes que vivian en ese lugar, puesto que las incomodas charlas que salían del duo dinámico Gremory de padre e hijo así como los padres de Issei hacían que a sus tres chicos a cargo se les subiese la sangre a la cabeza de la vergüenza, o al menos a las dos chicas, Issei aún no terminaba de creer como para sus padres cuando se trataba de Asia lo dejaban a un lado como si no existiese, no es que le molestase, al contrario, en casos como el suyo eso era muy benéfico

-¡no puedo soportar esto! ¡hermano tonto!...-

Sin más, Rias Gremory se iba corriendo como alma que era castigada por el diablo (nunca mejor dicho) dejando a Issei y a Asia solos en la cocina mientras los orgullosos padres de familia continuaban con su discusión

-¿no deberías subir a animar a Buchou, Issei-san?...- preguntaba la monja en su inocencia, para extrañeza de ella, el castaño simplemente bufaba un suspiro, tomando su chaqueta

-será mejor dejarla sola un rato…- contestaba el con su sonrisa típica -…eso si, saldré un rato, yo tampoco quiero ser parte de esta masacre, Asia, cuida de mis padres mientras que vuelvo…-

Aquello fue algo extraño para la monja quien simplemente asentía, mientras que Issei salía de su casa a horas de la noche, para él, esto no era ningún problema, no iba a ir a reunirse con Sona por lo que el que lo siguiese eventualmente Koneko no le molestaba en ningún sentido

Tras caminar un rato sin rumbo, se detenía cerca de una máquina de sodas, realmente había salido sin pensar mucho en eso por lo que tan pronto encontró una oportunidad para sentarse y pensar decidió aprovecharla

Psst

Comenzando a tomar mientras se relajaba en la banca sus pensamientos se perdían en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, era la primera que el pasaba sin Sona a su lado

Sona Sitri

La presidenta del concejo estudiantil y la mujer por la que suspiraba en clase, en casa, en donde fuese, en ese día ambos pese a su nuevo obstáculo no se habían visto impedidos a la hora de mostrarse afecto, eso era una buena señal, solo que ahora, en esa misma tarde, las dificultades y el verdadero peso de lo que significaba estar juntos comenzaba a hacerse evidente

-bueno, al menos tenemos el apoyo de Serafall sama…-

No recordaba mucho más allá después de ser interrogado por la Dai Maou, pero en un pequeño momento que tuvieron a solas tras despertar de su coma causado por el terror, Sona le había dicho que ya había hablado con su hermana, no dijo mucho más, pero el temblor en sus labios y su considerable rubor daba a entender que a ella quizás también le había tocado pasar por algo parecido

En cierta manera eso fue bastante motivante, su hermana a diferencia de todo el mundo los apoyaba ¿Qué tenía de malo que ambos estuviesen juntos? ¿Las cosas de los clanes demoniacos? ¿lo que pensaran sus amigos y demás? En un punto pasado, eso hubiese generado enorme presión mental en Issei sobre lo que opinaría Asia o Rias, incluso Koneko, pero en ese momento, cuando las cosas estaban dadas para que ellas mismas estuviesen en contra de él

De alguna manera esto ganaba un toque divertido

-vamos a ver como evitan que yo me encuentre con Sona…- murmuraba este con una sonrisa de tiburón -…esto sera interesante…- finalizaba el tomándose el ultimo sorbo de soda que quedaba de su lata

Todo lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, todo lo que él había aprendido hasta ahora y la interacción que había tenido con la líder Sitri estaban desembocando en una sola cosa

Rebeldía

* * *

Al dia siguiente en el salón 2ª el ambiente era extraño, si bien el comportamiento algo más recio de Issei estaba siendo noticia hasta ahora por lo llamativo que era, ahora, la cosa pasaba al siguiente nivel

(Inserte gemido femenino)

No era para menos, el castaño se encontraba recostado sobre su puesto, con audífonos puestos por su puesto, aun así, el sonido del video porno que estaba viendo desde su celular era suficientemente alto como para ser escuchado por todo el mundo

-¡Hyodo basura! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo en clase?!...- la primera en saltar a la acción era Murayama quien ya se había levantado de su asiento con Shinai en mano para castigar al castaño, para ella, el que él se pusiese a ver esa clase de videos tan campante era una ofensa

-pues, estoy viendo el nuevo video (inserte el nombre de su pornstar favorita acá) con (quien sea) salió ayer y ya pague la membresía, me llego hace una hora y no me lo iba a perder…- contestaba este sacándose un moco mientras, sin dejar de ver el video

-¡tú! ¡eres tan descarado de decir eso incluso acá en clase!...- gruñía esta con ojos rojos de ira

-algo así, ya termine el ejercicio, como quiera matar mi tiempo es solo mi problema…- respondía este despectivamente, al mirar a la castaña por fin, vio como esta ya tenía alzado el shinai lo más alto que podía para ejecutar el castigo, haciendo que el pausase el video

-¡es-espera! ¡Murayama-san!...- rogaba Issei tembloroso

-¡¿vas a rogar por misericordia basura?!...- preguntaba esta despectivamente a lo que el castaño negaba con su cabeza

-no, no es eso…- decía el ya rascándose la cabeza-… ¿quieres ver un truco de magia?-

-¿un truco de magia?...-preguntaba extrañada

-sí, un truco de magia, cierra los ojos…- decía este fingiendo estar nervioso -…te prometo que te asombraras…-

Tras unos segundos, la castaña cerraba los ojos, le daría ese pequeño placer a ese pedazo de mierda antes de sacarle el relleno a golpes, al hacerlo, Issei sacaba de su maletín unas prendas de ropa íntima, de mujer, los ojos de todos los presentes se abrieron a más no poder

-listo, ya puedes abrir los ojos…-

Al hacerlo Murayama miraba sin creer lo que estaba frente a ella, Issei sostenía descaradamente la ropa interior de ella con ambas manos, casi a modo de izada de bandera

-¡¿esa son mis…?!...-

-sí, así es, de la nada he hecho aparecer las pantis de Murayama-san…- con total descaro el volvía a su maleta, sacando esta vez otro juego de ropa íntima de color azul y blanco -… también tengo la de Katase-san…-

La peli rosa quedo con una expresión digna de la pintura del grito, segundos antes de levantarse para partirle la madre también al pervertido junto a su amiga

-¿saben? Siempre pensé que realmente Katase tenía mejor trasero que Murayama san, pero siendo que las medidas de Murayama san son 84-70-81 mientras que las de Katase san son 78-65-79, por cosas de proporción hasta seria cierto, pero he de decir que Murayama san tiene muchas más curvas de donde fantasear…- finalizo este chorreando babas a raudales

Nadie podía creer lo que el acababa de decir tan descaradamente, incluso las dos afectadas por esto comenzaron a temblar de rabia

-¡ahora si estás muerto hijo de puta!...- gritaban ambas iracundas lanzando un doble espadazo asesino mortal el cual era evadido por Issei quien casi como si fuese una anaconda se escurría entre ambas para salir corriendo en dirección a la entrada del salón

-¡mátenme si pueden!..- tras decir eso el comenzó tal cual maratonista a correr a sabiendas de no tener un rumbo claro, por todos los rincones de la escuela si tenía que hacerlo, rogando por poder encontrar a alguno de los miembros del concejo estudiantil

 _¿Dónde está Saji cuando se le necesita?..._

Murmuraba el mentalmente, a eso tras de él ya habían partido las dos afectadas dejando a todos los presentes en el salón con una sonrisa torcida

-¿Qué carajos acaba de ocurrir acá?...-

-sí, ya sabíamos que Hyodo estaba mal, pero esto es un nuevo nivel…-

-ahora si lo terminamos de perder…-

Mientras todos esos susurros comenzaban a sonar como barullo por el salón, Kiryuu Aika posaba su mano en su mentón, ella sabía que tanto Issei como Sona Sitri tenían su cuento ¿Por qué él había hecho algo tan extraño y ridículo teniendo novia? Al parecer había algo más de trasfondo

* * *

Ya en su oficina Sona también dedicaba gran parte de sus neuronas a pensar como encontrarse con Issei a espaldas de todos los demás para poder ser pareja durante así fuese unos cuantos minutos, razón por la cual, la cara de sorpresa y estupor no fue posible de disimular cuando vio a Saji y a Momo llevando a Issei sujeto como si fuese un prisionero de guerra golpeado, sabiendo que eso no era tan plano como parecía ser, ella misma empezaba su propia actuación

-¿puedo preguntar que paso aquí?...- comenzó ella sobándose las sienes como si estuviese estresada

-pues vera, no es algo que yo haya terminado de entender…- comenzó Saji -… para cuando encontramos a Hyodo este ya estaba siendo apaleado por Murayama y Katase san atrás del edificio antiguo al parecer el había robado la ropa interior de ambas antes de entrar a clase… o yo que se…- suspiraba el rubio antes de dedicarle su mirada a su amigo -… viejo ¿se te zafo un tornillo?...-

-no tienes idea cuanto…- contesto Issei parándose por su cuenta, moviendo sus hombros haciendo que estos tronaran reacomodándose

-¡señores, déjenme a solas con este tipo!...- gruño molesta la peli negra con dedos entre cruzados mostrando evidente enojo en su mirada

-¡¿Kaicho?!...- preguntaba Saji extrañado, era la primera vez que veía actuar a su ama de esta manera

-ya me habían llegado reportes de que Hyodo se estaba propasando con las mujeres estos días, esto me lo acaba de confirmar, salgan ahora, tendré que aplicar un poco de terapia de choque….-

-oi oi ¿tanto así? Digo, solo robe…-

-solo cállate Hyodo…-

Sin más, ambos Sitri se miraban entre ellos antes de alzar los hombros y retirarse del lugar, dejando solos a Issei y a Sona quienes se miraban fijamente

-así que… ¿robar ropa interior?...- preguntaba la Sitri levemente molesta y algo extrañada

-era eso o comprarme una gabardina con la leyenda "bad guy" en la espalda, atarme cinta en el pecho y andar con una espada de madera por la escuela…- respondía Issei divertido -… por cierto, gran trabajo siguiéndome la corriente…-

-sé que dijimos que romperíamos las reglas, pero no pensé que te lo tomases tan literal…- murmuraba la Sitri cruzada de brazos con ojos cerrados -… la idea era romper las reglas impuestas por las castas familiares, no las de la escuela ¿eres tonto Issei?...-

De alguna manera Issei simplemente alzaba los hombros

-vamos, de todas maneras acá estamos ambos solos, así que creo que funciona, además, ¿Por qué siempre sigues las reglas tan estrictamente?..-

La peli negra bufaba un suspiro molesta, parándose frente al castaño pinchándole el pecho con su dedo índice

-¡por que no hacerlo como en tu caso hace que termines golpeado por todas por robar ropa interior y que te lleven a detención!...-

Issei parpadeaba varias veces ante la agresividad de la Sitri, quizás por eso mismo suspirando levemente esbozaba una sonrisa desafiante

-pues, no estoy en detención, estoy en la oficina del concejo estudiantil… contigo…- el tono sugerente con el que lo decía y esa divertida seguridad hicieron que la Sitri bajase la guardia nerviosa, mirando al costado levemente ruborizada, tras eso Issei de nuevo se acomodaba las manos en su bolsillo -… bien, tu dirás ¿Cuántos días de castigo son? ¿qué tengo que hacer o poderosa presidenta de hierro?...-

-jeh… créeme que tendrás tu castigo Issei, pero por ahora…- sin más, ella sacaba de su cajón del escritorio un chocolate de los mismos que Issei le había comprado antiguamente

-¿aun te quedaban?...-

-compre por mi propia cuenta…- contestaba esta divertida, poniéndolo en sus labios, la señal era clara y oh por Dios que cada segundo después de esta no sería desperdiciado

* * *

Obviamente Issei no sería quien se quedara nada más con el trabajo de buscar a su pareja, solo que Sona Sitri tenía su propio estilo para hacerlo, no uno tan llamativo como el del dragón rojo, y esto se podía ver cuando ella vigilaba perfectamente cada detalle en la rutina estudiantil de Issei, incluyendo el periodo de educación física de el

Con todos los grupos de segundo reunidos haciendo calentamiento o estiramiento, era difícil que alguien notase que alguien iba a faltar, al menos Aika Kiryuu se había amistado de manera más directa con Asia durante esos días, razón por la cual la monja tampoco notaria la desaparición de Issei de primer plano

¿y cómo funcionaría el plan de llamar su atención?

Fácil, esperar a que comenzase el castigo físico que muchos llamaban "test de cooper" o más que empezar, a que llevase un poco más de diez minutos, ¿para qué? Para ver como después de diez minutos trotando los estudiantes humanos ya estaban clamando por misericordia mientras que para los demonios eso era más como un paseo por el parque, razón por la cual Issei no perdió detalle de ver a la líder Sitri escondida tras la esquina de un muro, haciéndole el gesto de que la acompañase, él ni corto ni perezoso continuando corriendo se separaba levemente de la manada para dar un salto ninja y juntarse con la peli negra

-¿no deberías estar en clase?... preguntaba Issei curioso mientras era arrastrado por la Sitri a esconderse a un lugar lejos de la pista de atletismo

-me dices eso a mí, sabiendo que tienes que dejar un registro por vuelta cuando están haciendo el test de cooper…-

-buen punto….- contestaba el con una gota de sudor cayendo por su mejilla -… algo me dice que tendré las notas bastante bajas en educación física este periodo…-

-no pasa nada…- contestaba la Sitri con confianza -… nadie notara el expediente alterado de un estudiante en específico, así que ¿vienes? ¿o prefieres darle vueltas a la pista de atletismo treinta minutos más?...-

Tan sumidos estaban ambos en su charla circulatoria que la Sitri tal cual buen cliché de anime no miro la piedra que sobresalía en el pasto tropezando y llevándose a Issei con ella, cayendo ambos estrepitosamente al suelo

-para empezar…deberíamos mirar por donde andamos….- murmuraba Issei, de hecho tumbados en el suelo los arbustos terminaban de cubrirlos, además de otras ventajas que el mismo accidente había propiciado

-Issei…- murmuraba la Sitri con cierta seriedad

-¿si?...- preguntaba Issei divertido

-¿sabes dónde tienes tu mano?...- preguntaba está aumentando levemente su hostilidad, alzando su cabeza levemente, Issei miraba que su mano derecha estaba descansando sobre el trasero de la Sitri, por debajo de la falda, para confirmar que era así no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que tantear el terreno desconocido para el

Días atrás si se hubiese tratado de Buchou y de sus senos, probablemente él hubiese gritado nervioso alertando a todo el mundo, pero, con Sona, a esas alturas de su relación, de alguna manera eso no lo ponía nervioso, de hecho, le gustaba, más porque lo que estaba tocando no era para nada despreciable

-donde quiere estar…- contestaba este vacilón, haciendo que la peli negra le diese un coscorrón con sus nudillos, tras quitar su mano y más bien subirla a la cintura de ella, ambos acostados en el pasto, se dieron cuenta, de que quizás esa posición y ese lugar no era tan malas

-¿sabes? Con el cabello cayendo por tu rostro te ves más encantadora….- comenzaba el castaño divertido

-solo lo dices por qué quieres mantener esa manita donde la tienes en este momento…- contestaba ella seria, si bien ya no estaba en su trasero ahora estaba justamente en su cintura, apenas en el nacimiento de este

-¿te molestaría que fuese así?...-

-no, creo que no…-

Durante un buen rato se quedaron así, simplemente acostados en el césped mientras que el resto de estudiantes o estaban en clase, o corriendo como idiotas en círculos

* * *

Y entre tantas situaciones más de este estilo, la relación de ambos se iba desarrollando, no era sorpresa que cada uno por su parte preparase escenarios para encontrarse eventualmente, quizás la más destacable del momento era como la líder Sitri desgastaba poco a poco un viejo tablón de madera que quedaba atrás del dojo del club de Kendo, una apertura lo suficientemente amplia para que eventualmente Issei o ella hiciesen de las suyas

Por su parte el castaño se limitaba a hacerse cada vez peor fama, no escatimaba esfuerzo en soportar los regaños de su líder y las palabras de juicio de Asia, Koneko, Akeno y Xenovia, mientras que Kiba se limitaba únicamente a suspirar cada que le preguntaban sobre que pasaba con su amigo del alma

* * *

Otras veces la cosa no tenía que ser tan improvisada o tan extraña

-usted ya termino de limpiar, simplemente va a salir a tomarse un descanso el resto del día…- decía la Sitri a la mujer encargada de la limpieza de la escuela, ambas hablaban desde el baño de mujeres, y por hablar, se entendía el que ella utilizase su presión demoníaca para hipnotizar a la humana quien convencida por el argumento se retiraba, o eso sería hasta que la de ojos violeta pensaba en algo extra mientras terminaba de hablar con la mujer -… espere, antes, avísele a Hyodo Issei de la clase 2a que tiene un asunto pendiente en el baño de mujeres… dígaselo a solas, llámelo fuera del salón si es necesario…-

La atolondrada mujer asentía

Quizás el baño no era el punto más elegante ni más digno de reunión, pero de ahí podían partir a cualquier otro lugar

* * *

Y había otras ocasiones donde simplemente

-Issei, necesito que le lleves este informe a Sona, es sobre cómo nos organizaremos nosotros para respaldar la reunión de pasado mañana…-

-Hi…-

La misma situación parecía dárseles de la manera más casual

* * *

Si bien con cada día que pasaba Issei se iba haciendo una reputación cada vez más mala, por su parte la líder del Clan Sitri por más que tratase de mantener su típico carácter, de alguna manera esos excitantes y prohibidos momentos que pasaba con Issei le estaban haciendo acreedora de un muy buen humor, aquello no era ajeno para los estudiantes del común, mucho menos para los miembros de su Clan quienes se preguntaban qué era lo que haría que la líder Sitri tararease relajada mientras comía chocolates y revisaba documentos y presupuestos como si nada

Eso en la superficie, puesto que más allá que ver los papeles, la peli negra pensaba únicamente en sobre cual momento del día podría aprovechar para encontrarse con su pareja, besos, abrazos, caricias y mucho más estaban yendo y viniendo, pero ella estaba clamando por un momento como el de la enfermería, no por lo "intimo" del roce de esa vez, si no por la completa intimidad, por el hecho de poder estar a solas con Issei durante al menos una hora sin tener que estar vigilando o con el oído a todo dar

No ayudaba que al día siguiente fuese la reunión de las tres facciones en la noche, eso quería decir que tenían el tiempo en contra para muchas cosas y de manera consciente o inconsciente, el personal de la escuela estaba trabajando a todo lo que daba para tener todo listo para la gran fecha, a tal punto que no había punto muerto donde ambos pudiesen tener un momento como el que ella quería

¿Qué debería hacer?

Mirando al salón de manera distraída buscaba un lugar que ya pudiese estar listo para que ella se encerrase en el junto a Issei al menos un rato, compartir esa golosa costumbre de besarse con unos detalles extra y demás, en medio de su análisis al resto de la escuela, noto que de hecho, el salón del concejo, donde se llevaría la reunión ya estaba muy bien organizado, estaba totalmente listo, y ahí encontró su respuesta

-Tsubaki…- menciono ella -… ¿Qué lugares hacen falta por organizar?...- preguntaba el Rey Sitri acomodándose sus lentes con seriedad

-en este momento, solo debería bastar adecuar el gimnasio y el edificio antiguo para la guardia de los ángeles caídos y los ángeles…- respondía la mujer de larga cabellera a la orden

-bien, lleva al personal disponible al gimnasio para terminar eso cuanto antes…- ordenaba la Sitri, haciendo que su compañera la mirase confundida

-Kaicho, acá hay algunas cosas que detallar aun, no hemos definido los parámetros de seguridad en torno a…-

-sé que es así, yo misma me encargare de terminar eso, en caso de cualquier cosa le pediré a Rias que me envié a uno de sus súbditos a asistirme, como dices, solo es detallar, no requiere el esfuerzo conjunto de todos nosotros…- respondía autoritariamente la líder Sitri

-en…tiendo…- contestaba la reina asintiendo, siguiendo la orden de su líder, ella se preparaba para llevar al resto de las chicas del clan al gimnasio, antes de salir giraba en dirección a su ama quien ya estaba escribiéndole por celular a Rias Gremory -… Kaicho, el sistema defensivo del techo aún no está calibrado, por favor, tenga como prioridad eso…-

-entiendo Tsubaki…- respondía la peli negra -… listo, ya le pedí el favor a Rias, ya me encargo de ese detalle…-

-Hi…- sin más, la reina se retiraba, dejando sola a Sona quien aprovechando el momento de privacidad aprovechaba para retocar su maquillaje, revisar en detalle su ropa, en fin, prepararse para la llegada de Issei quien no demoro más de diez minutos entrar golpeando con ambas manos la puerta del lugar

-así que… ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?...- preguntaba el castaño divertido, al parecer el día no iba a terminar sin que él tuviese un rato de encanto con la líder Sitri

-para empezar, tenemos que arreglar el sistema de seguridad que hay en el techo….- contestaba esta seria, sentada contra la mesa de su escritorio mirando al castaño de costado -…después pues bueno, digamos que si somos juiciosos y hacemos esto rápido tendremos un rato nada mas para nosotros dos…-

-¿sistema de seguridad?...- preguntaba Issei algo extrañado

-sí, veras, en este salón se alojaran los tres representantes de las tres facciones, es indispensable que este lugar este protegido a prueba de todo, que no entre una ráfaga de viento sin que esta sea detectada, analizada y que sea confirmada como una fuente de oxigeno no toxica…-

-wow-

-sí, así de simple…-respondía la peli negra ya sabiendo cómo hablarle a Issei de cosas complicadas -…bien, ¿empezamos?...-

-¿por nuestro rato a solas o por lo del sistema de seguridad?...-preguntaba divertido Issei a lo que su respuesta era un rápido beso de la Sitri en sus labios, separándose mirando el sistema del panel de seguridad

-el deber es primero….- respondía la peli negra pensativa, entonces, tras un rato de juegos divertidos, ambos comenzaban a trabajar, en eso Sona recordaba la importancia de lo que ocurriría mañana, si era como se le había informado, el Hakuryuukou hacia parte de la armada de los ángeles caídos, había una gran probabilidad de que el fuese el guarda espalda que acompañase a Azazel en ese lugar, no solo eso, la rencilla entre ambos en un lugar tan delicado podría despertar de nuevo la gran guerra

-Issei…- murmuraba ella con un toque meditabundo

-¿sí?...-

Tras unos segundos de pausa ella simplemente soltaba un hondo suspiro

-…recuerda, tu eres tu pase lo que pase….- comenzo ella buscando alguna manera de empezar -…mañana, muy probablemente te encuentres con el Hakuyuukou, por eso te digo, pase lo que pase, no te dejes tentar…- tras pausar levemente su actividad, ella lo miraba directamente a los ojos -… tu más que ser el Sekiryuutei, eres Hyodo Issei, tu deber no es el de tener un enfrentamiento a muerte con el blanco, tu deber es vivir libre como tu desees, seguir viviendo para ayudar a tus amigos y para vivir satisfecho contigo mismo…-

Issei estaba extrañado por esas palabras, más cuando tomando la delantera, Sona de nuevo posaba la mano en su mejilla, besándole la otra, sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño anillo, separándose de él, tomaba su mano derecha poniéndoselo

-¿Qué es esto?...- preguntaba el castaño curioso

-en caso de cualquier cosa, no tengo nada que pueda contener el poder de una Longinus, mucho menos su maldición, esto será para que cada que lo veas, recuerdes que te necesito, no solo como un amigo o como pareja, te necesito porque eres la persona que siempre hace brillar el mundo de los demás, en especial el mío, hasta hacia un tiempo, el mundo de Rias y el mío eran algo monótonos, eres un tonto, pero, nos has hecho felices a todos, ten eso en cuenta cuando uses tu Sacred Gear…-

Extrañado, Issei simplemente se limitaba a asentir, al volver a su trabajo, meditando las palabras de la Sitri, se dio cuenta que en realidad, era cierto, no podía ceder a lo que lo estaba intoxicando, él debía sobre ponerse a eso, más porque ahora tenía a una persona en especial por quien esforzarse

En la oficina de ella, Rias miraba también en detalle sus documentos, preparando sus protocolos, decidiendo quien se quedaría en el edificio antiguo junto a Gasper, aunque en parte de su subconsciente, le estaba picando algo el hecho de haber enviado a Issei a que ayudase a Sona cuando podía haber más gente disponible ¿Por qué ella le estaba solicitando ayuda? ¿ella no tenía su propio clan?

Aunque estas preguntas casi egoístas solo eran rencillas menores que se perdían en el aburrimiento de lo que tenía que hacer y la seriedad de lo que vendría al dia siguiente, aun así, era como si sintiese que Issei y Sona se estaban haciendo demasiado cercanos

-je, sería interesante ver eso…- murmuraba ella al aire -… seguro que si hay alguien en este mundo que deteste a Issei seria Sona….-

No era para menos, ella antes de que Issei fuese revivido ya estaba preparando papeles para que el al más mínimo error se fuese de patitas a la calle de la escuela, sería tonto pensar que ella podía desarrollar algún afecto especial por el mas allá de la típica actitud gentil – profesional de ella que siempre mantenía con todos los que se le acercaban

* * *

Y si, como era de esperarse, al día siguiente la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo de mantequilla en el mismo salón donde Issei y Sona habían estado trabajando, no era para menos, no solo se encontraban los tres grandes líderes de las otras facciones más importantes sentados en la misma mesa, atrás del líder demonio y ángel caído, se encontraban los seres cuya rencilla había causado más de una catástrofe a nivel planetaria en sus diferentes momentos

Mientras se debatía sobre lo ocurrido en el ataque de Kokabiel, Sona miraba de reojo a Issei, quien se mantenía firme, de brazos cruzados recostado contra la pared, ajeno a todo lo que se estaba diciendo, no era para menos, su némesis estaba al otro lado de la habitación en una posición igual, sonriéndole burlonamente, no era de extrañar que el pareciese un sabueso que mira a la presa a cazar

-entonces Sekiryuutei…- bufaba Azazel divertido casi sin importarle ser el centro de la crítica en esa reunión -… ¿Qué opinas de la paz?...-

-que está bien…- murmuraba este secamente, sintiendo su brazo izquierdo picar de ganas de salir a destruirlo todo -….agradecería que no me dirigieses la palabra…-

-¡Issei!...- exclamaba nerviosa Rias, eso había sido en extremo descortés

-jajajajajajajajajaja…- pero al parecer al afectado no le importaba nada eso -…chico, cálmate, puedo ver que tienes asuntos pendientes con Vali, pero deberías dejarlos para otra ocasión, en este momento estamos hablando de firmar la paz…-

-tss-

Era una situación preocupante, ella sabía lo mucho que Issei estaba soportando en ese momento, cualquier cosa que fuese a pasar.

Era una desgracia para ella que tan pronto en un parpadeo todo el lugar hubiese cambiado, ya no estaban en el salón que ellos habían preparado, estaban dentro de un domo dorado creado al parecer por Sirzech en las afueras de la escuela y el cielo enrojecido estaba lleno de lo que parecían ser magos los cuales atacaban sin misericordia el campo

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?...-

-¡Sona tan!¡Volviste!...- exclamaba Serafall emocionada abrazando a su hermana

-¡Onne sama! ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?!...- preguntaba está de nuevo, mirando a su alrededor, vio que en las afueras del campo, ya se encontraba Issei junto a Rias peleando a mano tendida contra los magos que los atacaban

-es una historia larga de explicar, la versión resumida es que tomaron al vampiro de Rias tan y forzaron su balance breaker, hasta ahora tu Issei-kun y Rias tan hicieron que todo volviese a la normalidad…-

Sona agradecía el sonido de las explosiones y demás, casi se le va el alma del cuerpo cuando su hermana dijo tal frase en voz alta

Aun así, no había tiempo para perder, gran parte de las fuerzas armadas de las tres facciones habían perecido en el ataque hecho al detener el tiempo, razón por la cual todos entraron a la batalla sin mediar recursos, sus enemigos eran magos, pero eran humanos, no sería difícil pulverizarlos

En medio del campo de batalla, la mente de la oji violeta divagaba, lo que acababa de ocurrir era extraño, ¿Cómo fue que se supo de la reunión de las tres facciones si ese era un secreto guardado nada más por sus participantes centrales? En este caso serían organizadores, los líderes y…

…. Los guarda espaldas…-

Sus ojos se abrieron en absoluto terror al mirar al campo de batalla y notar que el Harkuryuukou no estaba en ese lugar

No demoro en aparecer en su campo de visión, no fue difícil encontrarlo, el acababa de estrellar a su líder en un cráter

-Oh no…- ahora si todo se iba a ir a la mierda, o mejor dicho, ya se había ido a la mierda desde el momento en el que el apareció junto a Azazel, fue una verdadera sorpresa ver que el nemesis de su pareja no solo era miembro de la brigada de caos, si no que también era un descendiente del Lucifer original, un hombre mitad demonio que tenía por parte de su sangre humana la fortuna de haber nacido con la Divine Dividing, y este tenía una sola intensión, deseo de batalla, deseo de matar a su némesis

-Hyodo Issei, el destino es algo cruel ¿no crees?...- la pregunta de este llamo la atención de la Sitri quien veía a su pareja en el suelo, mirándolo absorto e impactado

-¿Qué dices?-

-yo nací con el poder de un Maou y el de un dragón, se podría decir que eventualmente seré el ser más poderoso de todos, mientras, tu solo eres un simple humano, antes de ser reencarnado como demonio, no eras nada más que un estudiante de preparatoria, eso significa, que sin tu Boosted Gear no eres absolutamente nada…-

La ira del castaño iba creciendo poco a poco, se había formado un perímetro alrededor de el en el suelo que estaba emanando un calor asfixiante, el calor que generaba el genuino deseo de la Boosted Gear de matar

-es una lástima, es algo tan triste que me hace querer reír tristemente, nuestras Sacred Gear son enemigas naturales y aun así, nuestras habilidades no se comparan…-

-¿y que con eso?...- preguntaba este ya gruñendo con sus colmillos pronunciados

-que estos días me has mostrado algo interesante, más precisamente la vez que aprehendiste a Kokabiel, un genuino poder que ha despertado de la ira y del odio ¿Qué te parece si barro con tus amigos, con tus padres, si te dedicas a la venganza, el poder al que te entregaste terminara de madurar…-

Todo el mundo estaba absorto ante esa declaración, en consecuencia a esta, la Boosted Gear brillaba con intensidad

 _Issei, no lo hagas_

Por su parte, gran parte del proceso mental de Issei estaba perdido en una sola orden

"matar"

Estaba listo, sentía como deseaba entrar en estado Balance Breaker para eliminar a esa basura que estaba atreviéndose no solo a amenazarlo a él, si no también a su familia y amigos, estaba listo para alzar su garra al aire , aun así, algo que no estaba acostumbrado a tocar le regreso parte de sus sentidos, un pedazo de metal que estaba en el dedo anular de su mano derecha

 _en caso de cualquier cosa, no tengo nada que pueda contener el poder de una Longinus, mucho menos su maldición, esto será para que cada que lo veas, recuerdes que te necesito, no solo como un amigo o como pareja, te necesito porque eres la persona que siempre hace brillar el mundo de los demás, en especial el mío, hasta hacia un tiempo, el mundo de Rias y el mío eran algo monótonos, eres un tonto, pero, nos has hecho felices a todos, ten eso en cuenta cuando uses tu Sacred Gear…_

las palabras de la Sitri venían a su mente, iluminando la oscuridad que lo estaba torturando a ir a la batalla, al mirar atrás de él, ella estaba ahí, mirándolo con seriedad en su gesto neutro, pero con verdadera expectación en su mirada

 _No caeré en su juego_

 _-recuerda Issei, un juego de roles…-_

El bastardo arriba de él se estaba glorificando de ser un milagro viviente mientras que el solo era un "alguien" con una Boosted Gear, en parte, era cierto, pero, durante sus últimos días, se dio cuenta que habían muchas formas de ser un "alguien" especial, una persona la cual por haber nacido como la hermana menor de Serafall tenía un enorme peso encima, el peso de tener que estar bajo la sombra de su hermana si no hacía algo por su propia cuenta, y por eso, ella decidió optar por algo diferente, no podría ser tan poderosa como su hermana, al menos aun no, por lo que ella se había enfocado en algo distinto, en ser estratega, en ese caso no serviría, pero, ella por su parte había tomado un carácter distinto, una forma más "dinámica" de pelear con estrategia

 _Recuerda, tú eres tú pase lo que pase_

Su agresividad no desaparecía, pero en cambio, una sonrisa prepotente aparecía en su rostro

-¿así que quieres verme en mi forma más poderosa y para eso pretendes matar a mis padres y amigos eh?...-

Preguntaba este volviendo poco a poco a sus cabales, para todos fue una extrañeza ver que el bajase su posición de batalla a estar simplemente parado

-si te molesta, ven a detenerme…-

En respuesta, Issei daba unos cuantos pasos al frente

-es una lástima, pero no entrare en Balance Breaker para pelear contra ti…- todo el mundo, inclusive los ángeles y demás, abrieron sus ojos como platos al escuchar eso, incluso el mismo Vali se extrañó ante tal declararon

-¿Qué?...-

-así de sencillo como suena…- decía el castaño -… tú que estás desesperado por pelear contra mí como Hakuryuukou y Sekiryuutei, créeme grandísimo hijo de puta que no te voy a dar ese placer…-

 _BLADE_

Ascalon era desenfundada de la Boosted Gear, haciendo que Issei la tomase con sus dos manos en una posición de batalla un tanto rígida de kendo

-Sirzech Sama, por favor, proteja a los demás….- decía Issei quien al ver que el mencionado asentía, volvía a mirar a su némesis -… para ti, la Boosted Gear y Ascalon será todo lo que utilizare para pelear

 _BOOST_

las cargas comenzaban a acumularse

-vaya que eres estúpido…- contestaba Vali con cierto desprecio en su voz -… ¿estas burlándote de mí creyendo que aun solo con la mata dragones y con la primera fase de tu Sacred Gear puedes vencerme en mi forma Balance Breaker? Que decepción, esto es peor de lo que pensé…- cargando energía demoniaca en sus palmas el se preparaba para atacar -…parece que tendré que enseñarte con quien te estas metiendo…-

En el suelo Issei tragaba saliva pesada

 _¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer compañero?_

 _-_ Ddraig, ¿puedes potenciar algunos procesos mentales?- preguntaba Issei un tanto nervioso

 _¿a qué te refieres con eso?_

-¿recuerdas el demonio rebelde al que se enfrentó Sona?...-

 _¿Qué viene eso a este caso?_

Ella acabo con su enemigo utilizando su concentración para saber en dónde pisaría y como lo haria, algo parecido podría ser muy útil, pero necesito que mis reflejos sean superiores a los de el

 _Podemos intentarlo, pero no creo que sea la forma más efectiva de enfrentarse a Albion_

-esa es precisamente la idea…- contestaba Issei

 _¿Eh?_

 _TRANSFER_

Tan pronto la energía fue disparada contra él, Issei pudo ver como venía está casi como si fuese en cámara lenta, también el hecho de haber transferido cargas al poder físico suyo le permitió poder moverse a una velocidad lo suficientemente rápida para esquivar la energía de manera más efectiva

Sona no perdía detalle de ese movimiento

BOOOOOMMMMMMM

Tras levantarse la nube de polvo, fue una sorpresa para todos ver que Issei había retrocedido ya una buena cantidad de pasos

-¿Qué?...-el sujeto de armadura blanca realmente estaba extrañado por lo ocurrido

-lo dije…- contestaba vacilón Issei -… entre mi Boosted Gear y Ascalon, no creo necesitar nada más para acabar contigo infeliz…-

Atrás todo el mundo estaba estático

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo Issei?...- preguntaba confundida Akeno -… ¿Cómo es que pudo esquivar eso con tanta facilidad?...-

-no es que lo haya hecho con facilidad…- todo el mundo volteaba a mirar a la líder Sitri -… hay una teoría en las artes marciales que dice que un maestro puede esquivar las balas de pistola o de cualquier arma, esto, en base a que el no esquiva directamente la bala, lo que hace es mirar cómo es que el sujeto apunta su arma y el movimiento de sus músculos los cuales le anuncian cuando va a disparar, esto hace que él ya tenga una idea de a dónde va a ir la bala, se trata más de un tema de concentración….-

-¿Senpai puede hacer realmente eso?...- preguntaba Koneko atónita, eso parecía demasiado surreal

 _Es extraño, pero él está haciendo exactamente lo mismo que yo hice la vez que le pedi que me acompañara a exterminar a ese demonio rebelde, pero, los ataques del Blanco son demasiado rápidos como para hacer eso ¿está potenciando sus reflejos y músculos para poder hacer eso?¿con que objetivo? ¿Estando nada más en estado básico no es carcomido por el odio? En parte parece ser eso_

Ahora ella alzaba la mirada para ver a su enemigo quien cargaba más energía disparándola como una lluvia al castaño quien aun viéndose el sobre esfuerzo en su rostro, esquivaba magistralmente cada uno de estos moviéndose en predicción a lo que él veía con sus reflejos potenciados, desviando uno que otro ataque con Ascalon aprovechando el refuerzo de su fuerza muscular y el poder mismo de la espada

 _Ese sujeto utilizo un juego de palabras para tentar a Issei a pelear con todo su poder a sabiendas de que esto lo podría consumir y de paso generar una pelea donde ambos se atacaran con todo, inclusive si esto borraba la escuela, la ciudad y el país entero, pero parece ser que ahora el es el que esta frustrado por la respuesta de Issei, según él, no lo está enfrentando como el Sekiryuutei, si no como Hyodo Issei, es simplemente increíble_

BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM

Tras una explosión considerable, Issei salía de una cortina de humo arrastrándose manteniendo el equilibrio rasgando el piso con Ascalon, jadeante, pero con una sonrisa desafiante en el rostro

 _No podía esperar menos de ti Issei_

El sujeto en armadura blanca miraba curiosamente al castaño quien respirando hondamente sujetaba a Ascalon con una sola mano, posando la derecha en el suelo, como si fuese a empezar a correr

-¡¿eso es todo Vali?!...- retaba el castaño desafiante, haciendo que el peli platino gruñese levemente

 _Ya veo, para evitar entrar en modo Balance Breaker y no ser comido por la maldición, encontraste la mejor forma de pelear usando tus recursos básicos, es una estrategia la que adoptaste compañero_

 _-_ Hi…- murmuraba el por lo bajo -…. No sé qué tan efectiva sea contra este sujeto, pero si fallamos, estamos perdidos…-

Tras ver que el ataque a distancia no funcionaba, el sujeto de armadura blanca suspiraba

-ya veo, eres bueno, ¿pero cómo evitaras esto?...-

Tan pronto había dado esa amenaza, el desaparecía en un haz de luz que iba hasta lo más alto del cielo, disparándose en picada hacia el en modo de Zigzag

-esto es malo…- murmuraba el forzando sus ojos y oídos -… no lo puedo seguir, Ddraig…-

 _No sé si sea buena idea hacerlo socio, una cosa es potenciar los canales de energía mágica y otra es potenciar receptáculos nerviosos y demás, puede ser peligroso_

 _-_ no importa, solo hazlo…-

 _TRANSFER_

 _TRANSFER_

 _TRANSFER_

Reflejos, fuerza física y Ascalon, así era como se habían repartido las siguientes cargas de poder, ahora, en ese momento incluso en medio del haz de Luz, Issei podía ver como el blanco se acercaba peligrosamente hacia el preparándose para destrozarlo con un puño, aprovechando su posición reclinada espero tanto como podía hacerlo, no fue si no cuestión de instantes en las que la distancia de amos era menos de un metro, momento en el cual Issei forzando sus sentidos a todo lo que daban se desplazó levemente hacia un costado, alzando la espada a lo más alto que el podía hacerlo

SLASH

FFRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMM

A la vista de todos solo se veía como el haz de luz volvía al aire de manera más estrambótica de la que había llegado, hasta quedar estático de nuevo, al mirar en detalle, tenía un corte en transversal desde su hombro a su espalda, el cual sangraba fuertemente, aunque esto no parecía impedirle seguir peleando como lo estaba haciendo

CLICK

-ahhh…- a Issei le parecía haber escuchado como algo se había roto, como un cristal, tras eso un enorme dolor de cabeza comenzó a apoderarse de él así como sintió algo caliente en su mejilla, al palparlo vio que era sangre, que estaba escurriendo sangre por su oreja

 _Parece que uno de tus vasos cerebrales se ha roto por la presión sanguínea en el flujo de tu cerebro_

Secándose a la carrera Issei hacia como si no hubiese pasado nada a ojos de su enemigo, quien se despojaba de las piezas dañadas de su armadura y las reemplazaba por unas nuevas

-parece que te subestime Hyodo Issei, debo decir, que me has impresionado, pero dime ¿Cuánto más puedes aguantar peleando así? –

-¿molesto blanquito de mierda?...- preguntaba este divertido -… al final parece que si te poder ganar de esta manera…-

-idiota arrogante…- finalizaba el blanco antes de volver a la carga, estrellándose estrepitosamente contra el suelo y empezando una batalla de cuerpo cercano con Issei quien debido a que era más pequeño que el sujeto en armadura de dragón, utilizaba el refuerzo de sus reflejos para huir por las zonas bajas y laterales del cuerpo del blanco, acertando un golpe cada cuanto sentía que podía darlo

 _DIVIDE_

Con sus reflejos potenciados, de alguna manera podía ver como una honda de energía invisible que solo era perceptible cuando esta se desplazaba por como torcía levemente el aire, dándole las herramientas para girar por el suelo esquivando la habilidad del blanco

-¡impresionante, nunca vi a nadie que le hiciera pelea a Vali de esa manera!…- exclamaba impresionado Azazel ante lo que estaba viendo

 _-_ es similar a la forma de combate de Sairaorg…- agregaba Sirzech -… está centrado en explotar las ventajas de un combate físico cercano en vez de depender únicamente de su Sacred Gear…-

La presidenta del concejo estudiantil no podía estar más admirada por lo que estaba viendo, él estaba enfrentando a su peor enemigo, no como el dragón rojo, si no como Hyodo Issei, y todo lo estaba haciendo por cuenta de él, evitando dejarse comer por la maldición que lo estaba devorando

 _Issei_

Tras unos cuantos minutos, Issei y Vali retrocedían cada uno por su cuenta, las heridas de espada a comparación de la primera, no eran de destacar, la fuerza física y el filo de Ascalon aún no eran suficientemente poderosos como para rasgar profundamente e Issei requería demasiada concentración como para potenciar lo suficiente mientras estaba en un combate cercano

Por su parte el mencionado salía con sus ropas rasgadas de los roces de los puños y cargas mágicas de Vali, no tenía ninguna herida debido a la concentración de sus reflejos, pero su cerebro lo estaba matando, no era de extrañar que al respirar levemente sus vasos dilatadores se des tensionasen, provocándole que el sangrase por la nariz y por los ojos también

 _Compañero, no sugiero que sigamos con este modo de enfrentamiento, tu cerebro está a punto de estallar como una bomba de aire_

-¡me arrepiento de lo que dije ahorita Hyodo Issei!...- comenzaba el blanco embelesado -… esto es divertido, ¡muy divertido!...-

Issei Jadeaba agarrándose el pecho, el daño dentro de su cuerpo se había multiplicado a la par que el de su poder, aun así, no debía bajar el ritmo

-¿no que nuestras habilidades estaban tan lejos la una de la otra como el cielo y la tierra? Estas en una muy mala situación siendo así señor Demonio dragón…- continuaba Issei picándole la herida a su enemigo, quien simplemente alzaba ambas manos

-si lo crees así, vas a ver el Juggernaut Drive…-

Y así, el comenzaba a hablar para el mismo, mientras su armadura comenzaba a parpadear, Issei podía escuchar claramente todo lo que estaba diciendo, pero de alguna manera la presión ejercida sobre sí mismo le hacía que no le prestase mucha atención a los detalles, en esos momentos, él era una máquina que solo reaccionaba a un acercamiento a súper velocidad como señal para moverse

CRASHHHH

Aun así, todo había terminado, interrumpiendo la pelea llegaba el actual descendiente de Sun Wukong, informándole al peli platino que lo necesitaban en otro frente de batalla, Issei si bien por su instinto quería seguir peleando, al ver como Vali no reprochaba la petición de su compañero y simplemente asentía, dio por entendido, que su labor había terminado ahí, relajando sus músculos apoyaba la punta de Ascalon en el suelo, sintiendo como sus piernas temblaban

-esto fue mucho más divertido de lo que pensé….- se despedía el dragón blanco entrando en el vórtice creado por el descendiente del mono legendario -…espero que en la próxima ocasión podamos pelear con el verdadero límite de nuestro poder…-

Issei bufaba una risa desafiante

-puedes esperar sentado a que eso ocurra…-

Sin más la pelea había terminado, no demoraron Rias y las demás en ir a auxiliar y a felicitar al dragón rojo quien simplemente caía sentado, recibiendo el tratamiento de la monja quien lo veía con cierto terror puesto que su Sacred Gear curativa no le permitía perder un solo detalle del daño en su cerebro, músculos y sistema nervioso

-es extraño…- murmuraba Tsubaki a lo lejos

-¿disculpa?...- preguntaba Sona, ambas estaban muy lejos del centro de atención del lugar

-recientemente Hyodo Issei ha incurrido en una conducta la cual si nos basáramos en ella, diríamos que él es una persona con una limitada capacidad cerebral y un pobre criterio de madurez, ¿el que esta alla sentado tras haber enfrentado al dragón blanco de manera tan brillante es el mismo sujeto?...-

Sona se mantenía en silencio

-encontró y analizo un punto débil en la estrategia del Hakuryuukou, luego, casi de inmediato encontró una estrategia respecto a sus habilidades y defectos, más teniendo en cuenta este tema de la maldición, el chico que esta allá, es mil veces más inteligente que el que nos ha mostrado en la escuela ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones entonces? No creo que alguien con esa presteza disponga de sus habilidades únicamente para robar ropa interior y ser capturado a los pocos minutos-

-no lo sé, también me parece sospechoso…- contestaba el Rey Sitri, era cierto, era difícil verlo para Rias y los demás, pero para ambas, el comportamiento abstracto de Issei era algo que no cuadraba con el perfil que él se estaba creando, al menos, para Tsubaki, Sona era consciente de cada detalle, cada verdad

En el fondo no podía decir que no estaba conmovida, Issei había utilizado todo lo que había aprendido con ella y pudo ver cómo es que el al tomar el anillo que ella le había puesto, había recordado no perder el control, todo lo que acababa de ocurrir hacia unos minutos, no era nada más que el resultado de la cercanía entre ambos

* * *

Al día siguiente, como siempre, las cosas en la escuela funcionaban como siempre, como si el día anterior no hubiese habido una pelea de enormes proporciones la cual pudo haber propiciado el final de toda la ciudad y haber estallado la guerra nuevamente, ese merito era de ella y de Rias, y sus respectivos grupos, al parecer las cosas para cómo se venían previniendo bajo la mesa, terminaron en el mejor escenario posible, y eso quedó demostrado al saber que Issei al parecer no había quedado con un daño permanente, dos horas encerrado con Asia y su Sacred Gear fueron todo lo que se necesitó para poder estar bien de nuevo, al menos eso era lo que le había contado Rias

Si, gracias a ambas, otra terrible amenaza fue diezmada, no se podía decir que no hubo nadie quien no colaborara, sin embargo, como casi siempre, el grueso de la situación se lo había llevado Issei

En comparación a otras ocasiones, el café de la Sitri permaneció frio de tanto tiempo dejándolo quieto en la mesa, mientras que Sona simplemente se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana desde su oficina, no se podía ver mucho puesto que la lluvia de la tarde opacaba todo con un monocorde color gris, el ambiente estaba algo apagado, pero para lo ocurrido el dia anterior, esto quizás no era tan malo

En su mano descansaba su celular, con la foto más reciente de ella y de Issei, esta vez era ella abrazándolo del cuello, pegándose a él tanto como podía hacerlo mientras él se tomaba la foto junto a ella extendiendo su brazo hacia arriba

Una sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro, lo ocurrido el dia anterior le había mostrado cuanto habían aprendido el uno del otro, no podía evitar pensar que ella estaba siendo una influencia positiva para el así como el para ella lo era

Envalentonándose un poco, sabiendo que eso no se mal entendería, ella no demoro en mandarle un mensaje a Issei, bajo la premisa de que ella lo iba a felicitar por lo ocurrido al día anterior ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Sin más, tras escribir a la carrera solo le quedaba esperar a que este llegase a su oficina, Tsubaki y las demás ya deberían estar en sus clases, así que no habría mucho problema con eso

Por otra parte, ella no era la única que compartía esa clase de pensamiento

* * *

Rias también estaba pensativa sobre lo ocurrido el dia anterior, al parecer si las cosas estuvieron a punto de terminar mal, todo termino relativamente bien gracias a Issei, ella en compensación quería darle el dia libre, pero de nuevo, el entusiasta le decia que no era necesario, ese mismo comportamiento y respuesta que él solía tener cuando hacia su trabajo nocturno con su "misteriosa" contratante nocturna, eso le hacía pensar que quizas, ella fue un poco paranoica en ese tema, que quizas Issei realmente solo quería esforzarse por cumplir su sueño a como diese lugar

En fin, en eso se estaba ocupando su mente cuando fue interrumpida por el grupo de su mejor amiga, quienes venían presentándose ante ella de manera respetuosa

-Rias Senpai…- hacían la avenía los alfiles y demás, a lo que la peli roja un tanto extrañada asentía

-¿Qué pasa chicas? ¿Qué las trae por acá?...-

-pues vera…- quien daba el paso al frente era Momo un tanto apenada -…queríamos hablar con Issei san…-

Rias parpadeaba varias veces extrañada

-¿y eso?...- esta vez era la reina Sitri quien daba el paso al frente

-…permítame explicarme, estos días debido al … comportamiento de Hyodo nosotras habíamos tomado una posición algo hostil contra él, no era para menos, su forma de actuar es la de un completo imbécil, o al menos eso creíamos…- ahora ella respirando hondamente se daba la pauta para continuar -…ayer de cierta manera nos quedó claro que le debíamos una disculpa, no solo por salvarnos, sino también porque nos equivocamos en cuanto a su forma de ser, tendrá sus razones para tener tales "pasatiempos" pero definitivamente no es porque sea un estúpido…-

Rias sonreía ampliamente

-vaya, es un gesto noble por su parte…-

-si…- quien pasaba al frente era Meguri un tanto apenada -… como caballero de Sona Sitri, pude ver que él no tenía ninguna técnica con la espada, sin embargo, sus reflejos y destreza física fueron algo que me llamo la atención, de paso quería pedirle concejos a el sobre cómo mejorar…-

Rias sonreía, al parecer la mala reputación de Issei que él se había estado haciendo durante esos días parecía verse opacada por el respeto que le tenían como combatiente

-bien, aunque les debo decir que alguien ya se adelantó…- decía la peli roja satisfecha, haciendo que las presentes parpadearan confundidas

-¿disculpe?...-

-Sí, hace un rato Sona me aviso que ella quería felicitar a Issei por lo que lo envié para allá, si se apresuran puede que lleguen a hacerlo como un acto conjunto del Clan Sitri, apuesto a que el agradecerá eso…-

Todas se miraban entre ellas, la que había sido más hostil con Issei era la misma Sona, ¿y ella había solicitado a Issei para felicitarlo antes que nadie?

-bien, no siendo más, nos retiramos, que tenga buen dia Rias sama…-

Sin más, todas las chicas se retiraban, dejando sola en el salón a Rias quien sonreía enternecida

-eso será algo que le levante la moral a Issei, apuesto a que le gustara que todas ellas lo feliciten…- sin más, volvía a sus asuntos, sin darse cuenta la clase de daño que acababa de realizar

* * *

-bienvenido…-

No pasaron más de diez minutos tras enviar el mensaje a Rias para que Issei llegase al salón del concejo, como casi siempre, en el lugar se encontraba nada mas la líder Sitri, con una sonrisa fraterna

-Sona, hola…- el miraba a los costados -…¿y los demás?...-

-en sus clases, es extraño tras lo ocurrido ayer, pero bueno, parece que es así gracias a tu esfuerzo…- ahora ella se levantaba de su asiento, acercándose a Issei, empujando la puerta cerrándola a la vez que rodeaba el cuello del castaño besándolo de inicio -… debo decir que no te he dado un premio aun por eso…-

El castaño correspondiendo el abrazo comenzaba a llevar a la peli negra a su escritorio, sin romper el segundo beso del dia hasta unos cuantos segundos después, separándose mirándola con placer

-bien ¿Cuál es mi premio?...- preguntaba este jocoso

-pues, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?...- tras unos segundos, el chándal de la peli negra caía "accidentalmente" a la mesa por el recorrido del abrazo del castaño

-de momento, esto me basta…- respondía el, mirando como con la desaparición de esa prenda, se podía vislumbrar más del cuerpo esculturalmente femenino de su pareja -…aunque no puedo decir que no quiero ver más…-

Una sonrisa divertida se posaba en los labios de la peli negra

-bueno, digamos que yo también quiero ver un tanto más…- diciendo eso, envalentonada, deslizaba la chaqueta de Issei sobre sus hombros, para continuar con su exploración el uno del otro

Y así, intercambiando besos a gusto, ambos continuaban reconociéndose físicamente con el tacto de sus manos, ambos sumidos en la intensidad del momento no eran conscientes de cuan profundos se estaban haciendo sus besos ni que tan rápidas e íntimas se estaban haciendo las caricias

-Issei…- murmuraba la Sitri sintiendo los labios del castaño sobre su clavícula, no era difícil puesto que él ya había desabotonado la camisa y había deslizado levemente el top hacia un costado, por su parte la peli negra bien se divertía acariciando la espalda desnuda del chico deslizando sus manos bajo su camisa

No supo si era producto de la excitación, o de la emoción del momento, o quizás un efecto adyacente de haber potenciado gran parte de sus sentidos la noche anterior, pero pudo escuchar los pasos que venían amontonados en dirección a la entrada del concejo, no es que se escuchasen a lo lejos, prácticamente ya estaban al otro lado de la puerta

En ese momento él se puso pálido

-oh no…- murmuro llamando la atención de la Sitri, que prestándole atención al entorno noto también que todo su grupo prácticamente estaba al otro lado de la puerta mientras que ambos estaban demasiado íntimos, con parte de sus prendas desorganizadas, más ella que estaba desabotonada y con sus ropas más íntimas deslizadas mostrando bastante piel a la primera vista, no había manera de poder arreglarse antes de que entrase el grupo

 _Mierda, ¿Cómo fuimos tan descuidados?_

Normalmente ella hubiese puesto seguro a la puerta tras entrar Issei, pero tan sumida estaba en comenzar a "intimar" con el que paso ese detalle en alto

El castaño por su parte poniendo a trabajar a toda carrera las neuronas que ayer habían trabajado turnos extras supo que no había ninguna manera para evitar que ellos fuesen descubiertos, más porque el picaporte de la puerta ya estaba moviéndose para abrirse, al mirar a la Sitri esta estaba nerviosa, tanto que su mirada temblaba, no quería que ella se viese denigrada porque expusiesen su secreto más íntimo y aquel que le generaba más felicidad

Estrechando los ojos solo pudo encontrar una solución en milésimas de segundos, robándole un rápido beso a la peli negra le sonrió con confianza

-Sona, discúlpame…- extrañada por eso, la Sitri iba a preguntar por qué se estaba disculpando, hasta que…

RRRIIUUUSSSHHHHHH

Con un movimiento autoritario, él le arrancaba la falda del uniforme, comenzando a correr con esta en dirección a la entrada la cual justo se estaba abriendo mostrando que atrás de la doble puerta se encontraba prácticamente todo el grupo Sitri a excepción de Saji, estas quedaron de piedra al ver al castaño corriendo contra ellas

 _No puedo dejar que mal entiendan a Sona, por lo que solo me queda una opción_

Como un cazador, el pasaba en medio de todas ellas, no sin antes tocarlas con su mano izquierda dejando su firma mágica

-¡oh sí! ¡ahora si viene lo bueno!...-gritaba el a los cuatro vientos mientras seguía corriendo, las chicas extrañabas miraban al castaño huyendo con lo que parecía ser un trozo de ropa morado, Tsubaki, impactada volteaba a mirar a donde estaba su líder quien tenía un gesto de terror en su rostro, al ver como sus súbditas la miraban sin su falda, levemente desordenada, el gesto normalmente neutro de Tsubaki se torció en una mirada furibunda

-¡Hyodo Issei!...- grito esta con odio en su voz -… ¡rápido, vayan tras ese hijo de puta!...- el que el huyese con la ropa de la peli negra mientras que esta miraba confundida y nerviosa, totalmente indefensa solo daba a entender una cosa

Que el definitivamente había traspasado la raya esta vez

Tras asimilar lo ocurrido, todas asentían, comenzando a ir tras Issei, mientras que Tsubaki materializaba una manta y se la pasaba a su líder

-¡Kaicho! ¡¿Se encuentra bien?! ¡Dígame que ese grandísimo hijo de puta no le hizo nada!...-

Sona estaba estática, con su poker face quebrado completamente ante la incredulidad, en vez de ser descubierta infraganti teniendo intimidad con Issei, al parecer, ahora se veía en un escenario done ella de alguna manera había sido violada por el

-e… estoy bien…- contestaba ella reponiéndose poniéndose la manta encima, esbozando una mirada de odio

-¡¿pero qué fue lo que ocurrió acá?!...- preguntaba aterrada Tsubaki, creyendo que su ama había sido mancillada

-afortunadamente nada, estaba felicitando a ese infeliz por lo de ayer, en un momento que baje la guarda me domino y me dejo de esta manera, solo tomando una foto y mi falda antes de correr…-

Era una mentira, una horrible mentira, pero, eso era lo que Issei estaba buscando, no podía creer que el mismo se hubiese puesto en una posición así, Tsubaki estrechaba su mirada aún mas

-Kaicho, arregle sus ropas pronto…- murmuraba esta -… tenemos que ocuparnos de un sujeto que va a ser expulsado hoy….-

Sin más, la reina comenzaba a correr a apoyar a las demás, tras estar sola de nuevo, la líder Sitri caía sobre su asiento tras haber invocado un nuevo juego de ropas, posando su mano en su frente, sentía un enorme escalofrió y un enorme vacío en su estómago, las cosas se habían tornado mal, muy mal, en pocos segundos, sin entender cómo, acababa de convertir a Issei de ser el héroe del lugar, en un jodido villano pervertido y enfermo, tras unos cuantos segundos, ese vacío se fue haciendo más intenso hasta que el sentimiento de culpa la dominaba por completo, comenzando a llorar

-Issei, discúlpame…-

Por su parte el castaño sabía que ya lo estaban siguiendo, no era para menos, estaba corriendo por los corredores de la escuela con la falda de la presidenta del concejo estudiantil, muchos veían impactados como el huía del concejo estudiantil con el pedazo de prenda

-¡Hyodo hijo de puta1¡ahora si la hiciste!- gritaban las torres de Sitri con genuinas ganas de matarlo

Él sabía que eso era así, sin embargo, él también sabía que si dejaba como afectada nada más a Sona Sitri, la atención se desviaría sobre ambos, no le quedaba otra opción más que terminar de hundirse en el lodo, aprovechando que estaba cerca del almacén de limpieza, tomaba un balde con agua usada, frenando en seco mientras que sus persecutoras ya se preparaban para amedrentarlo

Y sin advertencia

Él les arrojaba esa agua sucia a ellas

KYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA

El grito fue de evidente asco, esa agua enjabonada sucia olía desagradable, y todos en la escuela acababan de ver como él les echaba eso ¿con que razón lo había hecho? Extendiendo su mano a un costado

-¡Dreeeesssssss Break!...-

Chasqueaba los dedos, para que mediante su magia pudiese romper la ropa de cada una de las integrantes del concejo, sin delatarse ante los humanos del lugar quienes por lo que vieron, creyeron que lo que él les había arrojado tenía alguna sustancia disolvente de telas

Todo el mundo estaba estático mientras que las indefensas chicas se sentaban en el suelo, cubriendo sus partes, agradecían que al parecer la técnica que desnudaba en su totalidad, no habia rasgado las ropas de ellas por completo, evitando dejarlas descubiertas en toda su intimidad

Esa era su victoria, sin más, él tomaba su celular, tomando unas cuantas fotos de las indefensas y semi desnudas miembros del concejo, con eso, todo había quedado justificado, al menos en la superficie

 _Estoy jodido_

Pensaba el con una sonrisa melancólica

 _Estoy tan jodidamente jodido_

PPPPPPMMMMMMMM

Rápidamente quien entraba al ruedo era Saji, asentando un poderoso puño de derecha en el rostro de Issei, haciendo caer su celular el cual el no dudo en pisar, con eso, todo estaba hecho, una sonrisa cansada se posaba aun con lo hinchado de su mejilla mientras estaba tirado en el suelo

 _Estoy increíblemente jodido, pero, al menos a ella no le dirán nada_

Fue su último pensamiento antes del linchamiento masivo

* * *

La noche ya estaba llegando, razón por la cual ya no había mucha gente en la escuela, de hecho, a esa hora ya no debería haber nadie, sin embargo, en el salón de castigo se encontraban dos personas, uno de ellos, golpeado y con sus ropas rasgadas, con sus manos atadas en un cinto mágico y su mirada en el piso

 _-¡Hyodo! ¡hijo de puta! ¡Eres un enfermo, no mereces estar con personas en sociedad!...-_

- _¡eres un asco de persona! ¡Creer que te admirábamos!-_

 _-¡eres una basura! ¡¿Crees que esto es divertido?!-_

 _-¡parasito infeliz, ojala te mueras de la peor manera!-_

Otras tantas frases así eran las que él había escuchado por parte del concejo estudiantil, tras reponer sus ropas y ser organizadas por su líder, la reunión de castigo empezaba junto a Rias y su Sequito

 _-¡Issei eso fue bajo!...-_

 _-la verdad, no tengo nada que decir, más que estoy decepcionada_

 _-Issei san, ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así?-_

 _-definitivamente eres una escoria senpai-_

Durante unas horas el concejo estudiantil estuvo dando razones para expulsar a Issei inmediatamente tras eso, Rias y los demás, pese a la decepción, lo defendían, al final, la cosa se quedó en una matrícula condicional y una semana de servicio social obligatorio, custodiado por la mismísima Sona Sitri quien era la otra persona en el salón, no la pudieron dejar sola hasta que no vieron que Issei estuviese amarrado como un animal, con parte de sus poderes sellados por su ama

Así era, ambos estaban en silencio en el salón del castigo, Sona no decía nada, no sabía que decir, por un descuido de ella, las cosas habían terminado de esa manera, por más que él estuviese fingiendo, no cabía duda de que todo lo que le habían dicho y hecho a Issei en esa tarde, le estaba doliendo bastante

-esta vez… fuiste bastante lejos Issei…- murmuraba ella con un tono serio, a eso el castaño quien aún tenía su mirada en el suelo bufaba un suspiro

-lo siento…- contestaba el lastimeramente -…. No se me ocurrió otra manera de desviar la atención, si ellos hubiesen abierto la puerta y nos hubiesen visto, esto hubiese terminado peor…-

-peor para mí, no para ti….- contestaba ella con cierta molestia -…¿sabes lo que te acabas de hacer?...-

-lo se…- contestaba el con algo de pesar -…no importa, en fin, tengo que hacer servicio comunitario y estoy a un pelo de ser expulsado…-

-eso solo es el inicio…- murmuraba la Sitri, sintiendo por primera vez en su vida un verdadero sentimiento de vergüenza y de arrepentimiento -… no tenías porque…- quería decir que no tenía por qué haber hecho eso, pero si no hubiese dado ese salto al abismo, ninguno de los dos hubiese salido bien parado, Issei simplemente sonreía sosteniendo sus hombros, a diferencia de las golpizas humanas, las del concejo estudiantil si dolían, además, Rias le había dicho a Asia que no tratase a Issei como escarmiento

-vete a casa Kaicho…- decía el castaño con un tono ameno -…esto realmente no ha sido tan duro como crees…-

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir que es así?!...- esta vez la voz de ella mostraba enorme enojo -… ¡haz quedado como un paria frente a tus amigos y frente a mis sirvientes quienes hace unas horas te veían como a un héroe! ¡¿Cómo me puedes decir que no es duro para ti?!...-

-por qué te conozco demasiado bien…- contestaba el, te tiembla la voz y estas respirando agitadamente, además de parpadear más de la cuenta -…no tienes que quedarte acá, deberías ir a desahogarte en privado…-

En ese momento, el aire se congelo, Issei un tanto extrañado volteo a mirar a la Sitri quien en un momento dejo de mirarlo con molestia, ahora, lo miraba casi con incredulidad

-¿Sona?...-

Extrañado por eso, el solo atinaba a mirar a la peli negra con cierta extrañeza, él sabía que quien se estaba sintiendo realmente mal por lo ocurrido era ella, el sabia lo mucho que ella se sentía cuando las cosas salían mal según ella misma "por su culpa" la situación de él no difería mucho en ese caso

Aun así ¿Por qué estaba estática sin hacer o decir nada?...-

Tras unos segundos, la Sitri se sentaba en la banca junto a Issei, y sin decir mucho más, lo tomaba de ambas mejillas, dándole un beso un tanto distinto a todos los demás, este era el más autoritario por parte de la Sitri hasta ahora, ella era quien estaba tomando el mando de la exploración de labios y demás, casi como si quisiera obligar a Issei a que se estuviese quieto

Al terminar, ella invocaba a su familiar, quien extrañada miraba a la Sitri quien abrazaba a Issei

-¿mando a llamar mi señora?...-

-si…- contestaba esta autoritariamente -….tengo una orden para ti, toma la forma física de Hyodo Issei y espera aquí hasta nueva orden, y mucho cuidado, esto solo quedara entre nosotros tres…-

La mascota asentía intimidada ante lo que era más una amenaza que una orden por parte de su ama

-entendido…- sin más, la criatura cambiaba a la forma física de Issei, tomando asiento junto a ambos, mientras que la Sitri se levantaba dando unos pasos, extendiéndole la mano a Issei

-ven…- murmuro ella en voz baja, Issei un tanto extrañado se levantaba y tomaba la mano de ella, extrañado por que ella en ese momento estaba esbozando la misma cara de poker que siempre tenía cuando hablaba con el cuándo se conocieron, al tomar su mano, un círculo mágico los envolvió a ambos

* * *

Tras unos cuantos segundos, ambos aparecían en un lugar algo lejano a la escuela, un lugar que la Sitri reconocía perfectamente, pero que era nuevo para Issei

-¿Dónde estamos?...-

Estaba en la sala de un apartamento bastante amplio con mueblería fina, la mesa del comedor descansaba al lado de un muro en desnivel el cual daba a un pequeño bar que secundaba la cocina, eso de lo que se podía ver puesto que el corredor que se encontraba a lo lejos probablemente llevaba a las habitaciones de ese lugar

-en mi casa…- contestaba Sona sin un ápice de duda, avanzando al interior de la casa

-¡¿eh?!...- obviamente el castaño se puso nervioso ante eso ¿Por qué ella lo había llevado a su casa? Mirando a todas partes sin saber en dónde meterse, observo al lado de la entrada del apartamento un objeto que el ya creía perdido

-¡¿mi bici?!...-

Si, ahí mismo estaba el vehículo que el utilizo para golpear al sujeto que los estaba amenazando en aquella ocasión, recordaba que no pudo cargarla por la herida en su brazo y el daño de la misma cicla, ahora, esta estaba reparada y de hecho parecía que le habían hecho bastantes ajustes ostentosos

-ah si…- murmuraba Sona un tanto nerviosa -… esa vez perdiste tu bicicleta por salvarme, lo menos que podía hacer era reparártela, pero no encontré un momento antes para poder entregártela, cuando te vayas a ir puedes llevártela…- decía está metiendo la comida en el horno microondas, volviendo a la mesa del comedor ella servía un plato -…siéntate y come, tuviste un día horrible…-

Issei un tanto extrañado se acercaba a ella quien se sentaba en el comedor mirando que solo había un plato

-¿no vas a comer?...- le preguntaba el castaño en señal de duda

-no tengo apetito, come tranquilo…- contestaba ella, simplemente mirándolo mientras que el, asintiendo tomaba los cubiertos y comenzaba a comer, si bien era comida recalentada, no podía negar que era deliciosa

-vaya, estaba delicioso… gracias…-

En eso una sonrisa tranquila era esbozada por la Sitri quien ya viendo a Issei un tanto más repuesto se levantaba, acto que el no demoro en imitar, preparando para dirigirse a la salida

-¿puedo preguntar a dónde vas Issei?...- sin embargo, la voz de la Sitri lo detenía, ella lo miraba con algo de curiosidad

-pues, a casa…- contestaba el parpadeando varias veces

-¿recordamos que en este momento mi familiar ha tomado tu lugar durante el resto del día?...- preguntaba la Sitri con una expresión neutra cruzada de brazos, recordando ese detalle Issei se mostraba algo confundido

-¿entonces, yo que hare el resto del día? ¿dónde pasare la noche?...-

Un rubor se apoderaba del rostro de la Sitri

-¿te quedarías hoy conmigo?...-

Esa pregunta fue suficiente para que Issei abriese sus ojos tanto como sus cuencas se lo permitían, en ese momento, quizás por todo lo ocurrido durante la tarde no se permitió tener ese deje romántico que estaba teniendo, pero ahora, mirando a la chica frente a él, en su hogar, pidiéndole que la acompañase durante la noche, siendo que aprovechaban cualquier mínimo de tiempo para demostrarse afecto

No pudo evitar tragar saliva, y sentir como su pecho comenzaba a palpitar con fuerza

-Sona…-

Si bien ambos eran bastante asertivos durante la escuela, de alguna manera, encerrados en ese lugar donde no podían ser interrumpidos por nadie, la cosa parecía ganar mayor peso, no es como si ellos pudiesen tener relaciones sexuales en plena escuela, por lo que estando en un lugar en el que sí, la percepción cambiaba

Aun así, la líder Sitri no cambiaba de idea, por lo cual, acercándose a él, tomaba de su mano, llevándolo a los corredores internos de la casa, entrando a su habitación, todo, sin que él se negase, estando casi sin poder pensar en nada ante lo que iba a ocurrir

La habitación de ella, amplia también, con una cama de buena talla, una mesa de noche, mesa de donde ubicar los complementos del televisor de pantalla plana y demás, un closet vinculado, y otras tantas cosas que eran tenuemente iluminadas por la luz que entraba por la ventana entre las cortinas

Sin decir mucho, ella guiaba a Issei para que se sentase en la orilla de la cama, a lo cual el obedecía sin chistar, al hacerlo, ella se sentaba sobre el, con sus piernas abrazando las suyas, y sin mucho más, le rodeaba su cuello en un abrazo, pero en cambio de besarlo, ella llevaba su cabeza junto a la de él, cerrando un abrazo en extremo posesivo, al hacer eso, el pecho de ella comenzaba a retumbar, como si estuviese llorando

-¿Sona?...-

-acabas de quedar como una basura para tus amigos, para la gente de la escuela, para tus compañeros de clan, quedaste como un error para tus padres, y en lo primero que pensaste, era en cómo me sentiría yo…- sollozaba ella, haciendo que Issei recordase al instante que cuando él le dijo que se fuese a su casa a desahogarse, ella de alguna manera se había puesto en su modo más neutro, no espero que ella se tomase esa sugerencia tan en serio, mucho menos que lo llevase a él junto a ella -…lamento lo que te he hecho hoy, es lo peor que he hecho en toda mi vida, debería haber tomado parte de la responsabilidad, fue mi error después de todo, pero todo tenías que habértelo cargado tu solo, es injusto…-

Con un deje melancólico y algo conmovido, Issei posaba su mentón sobre el cuello de la peli negra, abrazándola con cariño, haciendo que ella finalmente comenzase a llorar libremente, tras unos minutos simplemente se quedaban así, cuando el pecho de ella dejo de inflarse pareció ser una buena señal para volver a hablar

-no te preocupes, mientras que tu estés bien no hay nada de que arrepentirme en lo que acaba de pasar hoy, si tuviese que repetir mis acciones, lo haría gustoso, y antes a carrera…-

-gracias por ser así conmigo…- murmuraba ya ella más repuesta -….gracias por estar ahí siempre para mi…

El simplemente cerraba sus ojos con una sonrisa de satisfacción

-creo que yo también debería decirte lo mismo, gracias por animarme de esta manera, de no ser por ti, esto simplemente se sentiría mal…-

Y así, tras separarse levemente, aun con lágrimas en los ojos y demás, ella cerraba un beso que llevaba el desahogo más grande de toda su vida, de alguna manera, este pareció tener un peso y un significado más grande que los que se hubiesen dado en su pasado, al separarse, la Sitri con cierta energía se levantaba poniéndose en pie de nuevo

-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?...-

-claro, ¿de qué se trata?...- al hacer esa pregunta, un rubor considerable se apoderaba del rostro de la Sitri

-¿Cómo preferirías verme Issei? ¿con gafas o sin gafas?...- si, el dragón rojo no demoro en extrañarse ante esa pregunta, y esto no fue ajeno para la Sitri -… he escuchado que esto es importante para algunos chicos, así que agradecería que fueses sincero conmigo

Tras pensar en detalle durante unos segundos, no había ningún detalle de ella que él no disfrutase, que él no creyera casi angelical (a la verga si señor) por lo que eso no afectaría realmente mucho, pero, siendo consciente de que incluso ese pequeño detalle como las gafas, hacían de Sona Sitr Sona Sitri

-me gustaría que siguieses con los lentes…- contestaba el con una sonrisa, a eso la Sitri sonreía

-bien, entonces, espérame unos minutos acá…-

Sin más que decir, Sona desaparecía por la puerta de su habitación, dejando nada más que el rastro de su perfume, algo de humedad en el hombro del castaño por las lágrimas que derramo y cierto deje de expectación de Issei, para él no era un misterio lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, y como era evidente tratándose de un pervertido en reivindicación como el, aquello lo ponía nervioso y furiosamente excitado a la vez

Para terminar de confirmar sus dudas, el sonido de la ducha hacía eco por el lugar

-Ddraig compañero, creo que hoy es el dia…-

 _Felicitaciones compañero, vas a pasar al otro lado, y para eso solo tuviste que ganarte el desprecio del resto de las personas que te conocían_

-ja ja ja…- reía despectivamente Issei ante esa afirmación, pero en el fondo era verdad, claro que a unos cuantos minutos después, aquel sacrificio hecho parecía valer bastante la pena, la figura que aparecía en el umbral de la puerta se lo confirmaba

-disculpa por hacerte esperar…- En la entrada de la habitación se encontraba Sona Sitri, recién bañada y al parecer perfumada, con un toque renovado de su ya típico maquillaje, con su cabello perfectamente arreglado, lo que variaba esta vez y podía volver loco a cualquiera, era que en vez de tener su típico uniforme de escuela, encima de ella solo llevaba puesta la camisa del mismo, abotonada desde el cuarto botón, mostrando su modesto pecho de manera sutil, y cubriendo su intimidad nada más que ropa interior de encaje de color blanca -…me tomo un tiempo secar mi cabello y dejarlo listo…-

Esta vez, no hubo ninguna clase de comentario, nada podía salir de la boca de Issei puesto que lo impactante y estimulante de la imagen frente a él había hecho que sus neuronas no hiciesen sinapsis para nada más que grabar con cincel en piedra cada minúsculo detalle que la Sitri le estaba regalando

Observando su rostro no podía evitar quedar embobado con lo perfecto de sus finas facciones , las cuales contrastaban con sus enormes ojos violetas, disfrazados de manera modesta por sus lentes de cabo curvo, conformando junto a su cabello negro, una exótica faz, eso era un solo punto de apertura, puesto que lo principal era lo expuestas que estaban sus piernas, sus muslos expuestos y su intimidad protegida nada mas por un trozo de tela blanca fina la cual no dejaba nada a la imaginación, aquella que era la corona a sus largas piernas, aun se sorprendía de lo largas que eran y ahora parecían serlo más y la palidez de su piel, durante los últimos días se había dedicado muy bien a sentir si su piel era tan suave como aparentaba, y sí que lo era por DIOS, siguiendo degustando con la mirada volteaba a mirar al torso de ella, apenas cubierto por la camisa blanca que por la leve humedad que aún quedaba en la piel de ella, se pegaba mostrándole la silueta de su figura una cintura estrecha a los costados, pero que ella estando parada de costado a la puerta daba la perfecta imagen de como esa cintura y esas piernas eran unidas por un firme y generoso trasero, uno que él no había visto en ninguna otra mujer, si quiera en sus compañeras de grupo

Sona no perdía detalle de cómo estaba siendo devorada por la mirada del castaño, apenándose, pero no podía decir que no lo disfrutaba

-¿te gusta lo que ves?... – preguntaba desafiante, y la respuesta que obtuvo fue en contraste torpe y cortada, no era para menos, Issei estaba totalmente perdido en esa mirada por lo que su única respuesta fue asentir como un idiota

Para el, la sensualidad que ella estaba exudando era hipnótica, más cuando ella misma, mirándolo con ese ceño tan seductor, se sentaba encima de él, como hacia un rato, pero no con intenciones de llorar o de desahogarse, al menos no en ese sentido, ella iba solo con una intensión, una intensión que los había estado dominando de manera subconsciente en la escuela y que ahora tenía la jurisdicción de la mente de ambos

-abrázame….-

No fue si no hasta que ella había dicho eso, que el cerebro de Issei volvió a funcionar, esta vez, tomando la delantera, besando a la peli negra abrazándola de la cintura con autoridad, mientras ella a su vez no iba a ser la única que se quedara así de expuesta, esta vez, siendo consciente de todo, tomaba la chaqueta del castaño y se la quitaba con entusiasmo, igualmente le obligaba a que levantase los brazos para que se despojase de su camisa de escuela, quedándose en su camisa roja nada mas

Tras unos intercambios apasionados de juego de labios, Issei tomando la delantera de la situación recostaba a la Sitri sobre su cama, quedando justo como cuando estuvieron en la enfermería, pero esta vez, el sabia a lo que iba, y en serio que no iba a parar, por lo que comenzando su recorrido besaba sin mesura el cuello de cisne de la de ojos violeta, mientras sus manos comenzaban a recorrer sus largas piernas, rozándolas con sus dedos y acariciando las parte a las que estas entregaban cerca de su cintura, ninguna parte estaba prohibida, más por los débiles gemidos que comenzaban a escapar de Sona, dándole la pauta al castaño para repetir lo que estaba haciendo esos puntos sensibles de ella

No era para menos, si bien habían avanzado demasiado hasta ahora, en tal punto de la intimidad, ambos eran unos completos desconocidos e inexpertos

El entusiasmo era bien premiado, más cuando el ya deshaciéndose de su camisa dejaba su torso al descubierto para ella quien de manera sutil esbozaba una sonrisa, al parecer le gustaba lo que estaba viendo, envalentonado por ello, Issei destapaba la camisa botón a botón de los que hacían falta, dándose un manjar con cada movimiento que hacía y celebrando ansioso el final de su recorrido, no era para menos, su cintura desnuda era más tentadora, su pecho sin su top mostraba que si bien sus senos eran algo pequeños, no perdían su encanto y de hecho, jugaban muy bien con la proporción física de ella

-vamos, continua, no pares…- murmuraba ella frustrada por la pausa momentánea, volviendo al castaño a la acción quien rápidamente sin ignorar ese rojo seductor de sus labios se abalanzaba sobre estos, mientras continuaba acariciando la cintura de la peli negra, tras tantear el terreno ya solo una minúscula parte faltaba por ser reconocida y esa era la que protegía la intimidad de ella, en ese punto el ya no solo estaba dominado por el calor del momento, si no también pensativo, ella era la mujer que el más quería y lo último que deseaba era lastimarla, razón por la cual al tener su mano sobre el elástico de la prenda íntima de ella, el hacia una pausa, una que hacía que la peli negra lo mirase confundido

-je, discúlpame…- murmuro el algo nervioso -… es simplemente que no quiero lastimarte, no sé cómo debería ser mejor que me acomodara para que… no te doliese tanto…-

Sorprendida de buena manera, ella simplemente bufaba un suspiro, llevando sus manos a la cintura de él, en algún punto ella casi de manera hábil había desatado el cinturón y bajado la cremallera, por lo cual no requirió mucho esfuerzo para bajarlo y dar la pauta para empezar

-yo también estoy esperando esto, con muchas ansias, no te preocupes, yo te avisare si me duele…-

Asintiendo a la razón, el castaño imitando el movimiento de la Sitri, bajaba la última prenda que cubría el cuerpo de la pelinegra, sin perder el detalle de reojo, sin embargo, no había tiempo para perder, ubicándose sobre ella mientras que ella por su parte acomodaba su cintura para su invitado el de nuevo volvía a sus labios, compartiendo el rose íntimo de estos mientras que finalmente la intimidad de ella era penetrada por la virilidad del castaño

Su rostro evidentemente mostro que la entrada de Issei era algo que era nuevo para ella, sin embargo, no mostro un gesto de dolor demasiado marcado, asintiendo con su cabeza le daba la pauta al castaño para que comenzase a moverse, era extraño, era la primera vez de ambos, sin embargo, para ella, no fue demasiado difícil sobre ponerse al dolor, ¿excitación?¿emoción? quizás esos pequeños factores hicieron que ella tras unos segundos comenzase a ser participativa también, moviendo su cintura de manera fluida y dinámica como el agua que ella manejaba

-dime una cosa Issei ¿crees que Rias podría ser mejor que yo en este momento?...-

 _Que me parta un mal rayo si alguna vez llegue o llegare a creer eso_

-je, seguro como no…- respondía Issei burlonamente, era cierto, en algunos aspectos pudiese que su ama se hubiese mostrado ante el cómo una persona erótica, sensual, con un toque provocativo, pero amas allá de sus enormes senos, realmente no tenía nada con que competir con Sona puesto que durante su relación ella había sido eso y mucho más, aun mas en esa noche donde ellos habían roto el ultimo limite

Fue una sorpresa agradable para Issei ver que la Sitri sonreía con suficiencia, como si hubiese leído ese pensamiento de él, y pareciese como si este mismo la hubiese estimulado mucho más puesto que ella tomando la delantera recostaba a Issei sobre la cama, mientras que ella tomaba la delantera haciéndose sobre él, comenzando a moverse más cadenciosamente golpeándolos a ambos con estímulos nuevos para ellos en ese momento

No fue una sorpresa que con tal gusto y tal ferocidad poco a poco lo que era gemidos débiles de ella y suspiros suaves de él comenzasen a ganar fuerza e intensidad, que el sonido de ambas intimidades frotándose furiosamente entre ellas se sumase a la formula y que el aroma a sexo dominase el lugar siendo ambientada por la del sudor de ambos cuerpos

Sintiendo su sangre arder furiosamente Issei se levantaba abrazando la cintura de la peli negra permitiendo que el movimiento de ella fuese más dinámico, más enérgico y más disfrutable para ambos

El punto de ebullición comenzaba a llegar para ambos, eso se sentía con las señales que daban ambas partes íntimas de ellos

-Sona, estoy a punto de…-

-adelante, estoy igual…-

Con un esfuerzo más de ambos, compartiendo un beso desesperado y sediento del otro, con sus cuerpos moviéndose con gran energía pero sincronizados entre si

AHHHHHHHHHHHH

El orgasmo no demoro en llegar, Sona no sabía mucho aun sobre el tema, pero según recordaba el que ambos terminasen al mismo tiempo era una gran señal de placer

Así mismo, al lograrlo ambos sentían como gran parte de esa energía que habían utilizado los abandonaba, permitiendo que el castaño cayese a la cama y que la Sitri cayese sobre su pecho, mientras que el ambiente se iba normalizando poco a poco y la respiración de ambos volvían a la normalidad

Tras unos minutos, ambos simplemente se mantenían mirándose, el sudor adornaba sus cabellos razón por la cual Issei con sus dedos desplazaba parte de este que cubría el rostro de la Sitri, fue agradable para ella ver el anillo que el llevaba puesto mientras hacia este gesto

-¿sabes? Con lo que acaba de ocurrir, si tuviese que volver a hacer lo que hice hoy, lo haría con gusto…- anunciaba Issei, haciendo que una enorme sonrisa se plantase en el rostro de ella

-eres un tonto…- contestaba está dándole un golpe con sus dedos en la frente -… pero eres mi tonto…-

-y tu mi presidenta de hierro…- respondía burlonamente el castaño haciendo un gesto empalagado por lo cursi de lo que acababa de decir así fuese en plan de seguirle el juego tontamente

-eso me hace pensar…- comenzaba ella -… para ser un pervertido, te lo tenías bastante justificado, dolió un poco, pero se sintió demasiado bien…-

-sí, esto definitivamente fue otro nivel…- respondía el castaño suspirando -… cosas como estas hacen que este secreto valga la pena…-

-¿lo dices por el sexo?...- preguntaba ella con su gesto Sitri por excelencia, claro que este había dejado de amedrentar cualquier intensión del castaño hacía mucho tiempo

-eso por una parte… por otro lado…- por esto, sin más, él se reclinaba, tomando a la peli negra de su mentón sellando un beso de los que tanto ellos ya estaban disfrutando

-¿sabes qué? Esto si me está gustando…- lo que si tomo por sorpresa a Issei fue ver la sonrisa amplia y llena de júbilo de la Sitri tan de cerca -… ¿lo hacemos otra vez?...-

* * *

Al dia siguiente comenzaba el fin de semana, momento que aprovecho la Sitri para reunir a todos sus súbditos en un parce cercano a la escuela, la expresión de molestia de ella dominaba el lugar, no era para menos, después de ser mancillada de esa manera por parte del paria de la escuela, ellas entendían que ella no estuviese del más mínimo humor

-bien, seré clara y concisa…- comenzaba ella imponiendo su autoridad -… hasta ahora han sido Rias y sus súbditos quienes han tenido más cabida en los problemas que se han presentado en la escuela hasta ahora, Kokabiel, el Hakuryuukou, todos han sido resueltos en su totalidad por ellos, ¡como los representantes del clan Sitri esto es inaceptable!...- rugía ella imponiendo su presencia frente a todos

-rayos, esto se va a poner duro…- murmuraba Saji por lo bajo, se sentía como si lo hubiesen unido al ejercito de un momento a otro

-la razón por la cual no pudimos lograr la expulsión de Hyodo Issei fue por esto mismo…- rugía ella mostrando odio en su mirada -…de ahora en adelante, el método de trabajo cambiara, me he dado cuenta que somos demasiado pasivos a la hora de actuar, ¡en palabras de mi padre simplemente somos soporte y cualquier basura puede serlo!-

La intensidad de sus palabras hacían retroceder a sus súbditos, ellos realmente creían que ella estaba rabiando y rogando por una oportunidad para matar a Issei, la realidad era muy distinta

 _Mientras poco a poco iba volviendo a la realidad tras una noche algo movida, lo primero que Issei lograba percibir con sus sentidos era el aroma de algo que se estaba cocinando, o más que cocinando, algo que se estaba poniendo al fuego sin el más mínimo cuidado_

 _-¿algo se está quemando?...- un tanto extrañado por eso, viendo que estaba despertando en una cama ajena, recordando lo que había ocurrido en la noche pasada -… ¿Dónde está Sona?...-_

 _Tomando sus pantalones se levantaba de la cama, corriendo a la cocina, donde si, alguien estaba cocinando, o al menos haciendo el intento de cocinar_

 _-ah, buenos días Issei…-_

 _Claro que eso era lo de menos_

 _-bu-bu-buenos días…-_

 _De nuevo sus neuronas hacían corto circuito ante la imagen que lo recibía, ahí estaba ella simplemente vestida con la misma ropa interior de la noche pasada, pero sin la camisa, en cambio lo que llevaba puesto era un delantal minúsculo de color rosa, y unas ligas con encaje blanco los cuales eran típicos de los trajes de maids, estos estaban en muñecas, brazos y piernas de ella, mientras que en sus manos llevaba un mezclador y una vasija con al parecer alguna pasta cuya primera porción ya se estaba preparando y era lo que olía a quemado_

 _Al notar ese detalle, el castaño parpadeo varias veces_

 _-¿Qué estás haciendo?...-_

 _Ella un poco sonrojada dejaba los preparativos en el mesón_

 _-quería preparar el desayuno, ayer fue bastante movida la noche y bueno, seria inteligente empezar el dia con algo nutritivo tras… bueno…- finalizaba ella incapaz de terminar, no era para menos, si bien eso era algo que ambos querían, aún era algo difícil para el pudor de ella soltar libremente esas palabras, no ayudo que atrás de ella comenzase a salir humo de lo que se supone estaba cocinando_

 _-Sona ¿si sabes cocinar?...- pregunto extrañado y divertido el castaño haciendo que ella se sobre saltase ¿tan obvio era?_

- _bueno, algo así…- respondía ella rascándose la mejilla al más puro estilo de la expresión de él, para luego ponerse molesta -… lo siento, siempre fueron las sirvientes de mi padre las que se encargaron de mi alimentación, no creí que llegase el momento en el que tuviese que cocinar tan pronto…- viendo que el desastre en la cocina no se limitaba a lo quemado si no también a lo que estaba regado por todas partes ella bufaba un suspiro desatándose el delantal -… pensándolo bien pediré algo a domicilio…-_

 _Para ella fue una sorpresa sentir la mano de Issei deteniendo la suya de desatar el delantal_

 _-bueno, eso para ahorita…- ahora él le dedicaba una mirada picara -… tengo ganas de desayunar otra cosa…-_

 _Aquel comentario jocoso hizo que ella se pusiese roja a tope, a la vez que la pena de tal vulgaridad la ponía a la guardia_

 _-¡eso es lo más obsceno que he escuchado jamás!...- exclamaba está molesta, aun así, cuando Issei se siguió acercando a ella cortando la distancia no pudo evitar sentir algo de humedad y comezón en su región baja_

 _-¿te molesta la idea?...- tras unos instantes, con esas palabras fue como si el mal genio de esa desapareciese, y en cambio sonriese relamiéndose los labios_

 _-ya conoces la respuesta….-_

 _….._

La mirada de odio de ella ahora se torcía en una sonrisa semi perversa al recordar eso, no podía evitar mojarse un poco por la forma en la que empezó esa mañana

-así es, el entrenamiento nuevo comienza hoy…- anunciaba esta con cierto jubilo -…desde este momento, seremos nosotros quienes nos encarguemos en primera línea de todas las batallas, nos encargaremos de aplastar a Rias y a su degenerado grupo de sirvientes…- ahora ella le dedicaba una mirada fuerte a Saji -… me centrare especialmente en ti Saji, eres el Dragon Prison y voy a encargarme de explotar eso ¿quedo claro?-

-¡YAWHOL MEINI FHURER!- gritaba el rubio en posición militar

-excelente…- respondía ella con entusiasta -… ¡empecemos!...-

Lo ocurrido en el día anterior en la escuela, fue uno de sus días más oscuros, momento en el cual el concejo estudiantil había sido mancillado de primera mano y el culpable de esto, continuo estudiante con un castigo bastante condescendiente en realidad, pero eso no importaba, si bien lo que se conoció como la tarde del ocaso fue lo que marcó un antes y un después en la manera de actuar del Grupo Sitri, lo que era cierto es que más allá de eso, quien había sufrido el verdadero cambio era Sona Sitri quien ahora tras haber dado lo último de sí misma y haberlo disfrutado supo cuánto estaba dispuesta a sacrificar por su felicidad, aquello fue lo que mantuvo sus bases hasta el castigo más reciente de Hyodo Issei, actual escoria de la escuela que ella dirigía

 **final capitulo 7**

 **bien, final de la parte que cierra los recuerdos sobre como fue que se cimento la relacion Issei Sona hasta el presente, me tomo las 100000 palabras que dije al principio que iba a tener el fic pero YOLO, tambien puse lemmon teniendo encuenta la intensidad de lo que se queria reflejar en el cap (no viene al puto caso pero al publico le gusta eso) y bueno, no hay mucho mas que decir mas que este fic ya esta en la mitad y bueno, solo me queda esperar estar cumpliendo con las espectativas puestas, es dificil escribir fics asi, muchas veces uno no sabe si uno escribe sin romper la identidad del personaje, ya saben sin convertirlos en OC disfrazados bajo los nombres de los personajes del canon, por lo que ahi esta el reto en esta clase de fic, espero no estar cayendo en ese error y de paso escribir algo del disfrute de ustedes**

 **sin nada mas ya sabe, se despide bustercall como siempre, hasta la otra**


	8. ¿puedo ayudarte?

**aun cuando en su contra estén sus amigos cercanos, sus posiciones sociales, sus reputaciones y muchos mas, ambos lucharan por mantener su secreto y estar juntos ¿pero por cuanto tiempo esto lograra ser asi? ¿ _que siento cada que me llamas por mi nombre? que hasta mi nombre se escucha especial_ ... Issei x Sona**

 **descargo de responsabilidad, sigo pensando que las mejores tetas del anime las tiene Akeno Himejima y que el café americano es Ambrosia, con esto me limpio las manos**

 **descargo de responsabilidad #2, apelare al hecho de haber tenido fiebre cuando confundi a Rylei sama con una mujer**

 **DREIGON: estooo, ¿cuando dije que iba a cancelar tragedia? al contrario tengo avanzado dos capitulos y el segundo interludio**

 **DARKSHION: que mal alemannnn**

 **RIOHEY: gracias**

 **DARKNESS333: sentimental y exitante, oshe si (me gusta)**

 **SHINJIESBOSTERO: Lemon surprise atack moderfoca :v :v :v y pues si, esa es la gracia del lemon en este fandom, al menos para mi, si quieren pornografia literaria vayan a relatos eroticos o algo asi (bustercall aprobes) y si, ambos sabemos que el tema terminara conmigo rascandome los huevos de una manera u otra, cada vez mas original**

 **RILEY SAMA: ¿que comi para sacar "lo peor" de Issei? basicamente experiencias personales, si, conozco bien del tema asi que no es muy dificil improvisar sobre la marcha y joder, eso si es un logro, gracias, no pense que esto fuese tan impactante para alguein... fuera del tema, quisiera saber mas sobre esta... Juana la Cubana, me intriga sobre manera este personaje siiii siiiii siiiiiiiiiii**

 **SILVERCROW: pues con la sangre demoniaca, sera como dificil que tengan hijos pronto y bueno, filas shandere? pues como ponerlo, ni es lo mismo ni es igual, pero es asi, el que tenga oidos para oir que oiga**

 **XKUROKOX: ve a la seccion de shinjiesbostero, ahi estara justificado mis errores orto-graficos, y gracias, me alegra haber generado esa impresion sentimental en ti, con lemon y todo... y bueno, poner a gasper comiendosela a Yuuto (heavy breath) interesting**

 **FRT215: es mas el esfuerzo de escribir tu nick que el de contestar ese comentario**

 **BLUEZANGETSU: se que soy grande, gracias**

 **LORDAOI: espera con ansias chico que lo bueno esta cerca**

 **ACQUAOFTHEBACK: gracias hermano**

 **JORGREMORY: pues es como digo, todos son aqui libres de escribir lo que quieran, asi que adelante, la idea realmente es una conbinacion del estilo de pelea del prota de rakudai kishi, los ojos misticos que ya he dicho cuando me hacen mojar bragas y en ultima instancia la mirada de la naturaleza de Regulus de leo en lost canvas, original original no es realmente**

 **MAXIGIAMPIERE2012: gracias chico, aca esta**

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTT: es como dice la chica que te gusta cuando le dices que quieres con ella, es complicado, no se puede siempre y es algo dificil para mi... y solo te veo como a un amigo**

 **RAYHACHIBI: lo del amor platonico era mas como chiste, a todas estas, soy el unico esperando un genuino fic con prota femenina a la valquiria?**

 **COLOCOLO4178: por que todo el mundo quiere ver al prota sufrir? :v no se, me suena muuuuyyyyyyy clicheeeeee eso, como que es mas como del famdom de bleach y si, me alegra por que la pelea fue algo que fue realmente duro de cabecear, dale pues chico, gracias**

 **LEONWE5KER: oh si, la seria pero estricta y pervertida, me encanta el plan, si lo ha dicho varias veces hasta en la serie, esta enferma con esa relacion siscon, casi tanto como el de tragedia, y gracias, aca esta el siguiente**

 **ROY4: ya lo han hecho antes, descubrieron que el poder esta en la cafeina mi estimado Roy, por cierto, felicitaciones por volver a actualizar despues de tanto tiempo, debe ser que tu mano paajera ya se recupero, estoy esperando ansioso la siguiente actualizacion de tus fics**

 **he estado esperando por este momento**

 **capitulo 8 : ¿puedo ayudarte?**

El sol daba sus últimos rayos de luz sobre una procesadora de carnes abandonada, dándole un panorama tétrico a primera vista, no ayudaba tampoco que el olor de la carne en descomposición y también de la carne quemada por las maquinas procesadoras hiciera el ambiente mucho más pesado, era evidente que ninguna persona en sus cinco sentidos pasaría más de treinta segundos en aquel asqueroso lugar sin sentir náuseas y vomitar o salir corriendo, por eso, ese era tan excelente punto de reunión de las fuerzas enemigas que estaban apareciendo

-bien chicos, creo que saben que la situación se ha estado complicando desde hace un tiempo…- quien ordenaba a sus súbditos era Rias quien ya estaba junto a su clan completo contemplando las sombras que se movían dentro de la fábrica, una situación que durante esos días se estaba presentando bastante seguido, portadores de Sacred Gears que trabajaban como miembros de la facción de los héroes, aparecían aleatoriamente simplemente a buscar pelea Y eso era lo que obtenían -… ya saben que tienen que hacer…-

-¡HI!...- gritaban todos al unísono, distribuyéndose de manera equitativa en una formación de combate que cubría varios frentes, como caballeros que eran, Kiba y Xenovia se enfocaban en el combate cercano protegiendo a Asia y Gasper quienes eran los miembros de apoyo del equipo, Rias y Akeno lanzaban ataques a distancia con todo lo que tenían hacia el frente mientras que Koneko y Rosewiesse cubrían los perfiles laterales del grupo, esta era la formación perfecta para cubrir cualquier flanco y al mismo tiempo avanzar, sin embargo… el último miembro del grupo era ajeno a todo eso, el saltándose a la formación de sus compañeros avanzaba al frente disparándose como una bala como soldado de avanzada, eso seria lo común…

Pero hacía mucho tiempo que el dragón rojo ya no estaba en el nivel "común"

-¡Buchou, entrare!...- exclamaba este corriendo hacia los enemigos que el percibía

-entendido, encárgate como prefieras Issei…-respondía Rias, era malo dejar ir a un miembro del grupo de esa manera tan arriesgada, pero si, con el se podía hacer esa excepción y era por una razón

Las sombras que se organizaban también en formación ya percibían el peligro, por lo que atentas a la amenaza comenzaban a atacar a distancia formando círculos mágicos así mismo como varios otros ataques salían de los artefactos que nacieron con ellos

 _Compañero, cuento cinco en total_

-si,…- murmuraba Issei mirando a lo que para algunos eran sombras incluso con su visión mejorada por las evil piece, pero que para el, con sus reflejos y sentidos potenciados por su sacred Gear tenían una forma más clara -… por la concentración de calor y la distorsión del ambiente, tres de ellos son del tipo ofensivo a distancia…dos de ellos de combate mágico cercano… no parecen haber usuarios de combate cuerpo a cuerpo…-

 _Sera sencillo en esta ocasión, aun así, no los tomes a la ligera_

Asintiendo al concejo del dragón emperador rojo, Issei saltaba entrando a distancia de combate contra los humanos rebeldes, con la visión potenciada los movimientos de ellos parecían ser en cámara lenta y si bien su cuerpo aún no se movía a la velocidad a la que sus ojos percibía las cosas, el saber a dónde iba a ir el ataque y demás era una gran ventaja, por lo que moviéndose casi en Zigzag para sus enemigos, el comenzaba a dominarlos, con rápidos golpes acertados a sus estómagos o directamente sobre su cuello el castaño diezmaba a sus enemigos sin que estos pudiesen hacer mayor cosa, cada ataque que ellos utilizaban era eludido en su totalidad por Issei quien para la visión de ellos casi se movía de manera estrambótica

Si, ese era el tema de cada semana si no es que de cada dia desde hacía un tiempo, tras la derrota de la facción de los antiguos Dai Maou y la retirada de Shalba Belcebub no se había visto mucho movimiento de la Brigada del Caos, se había tenido un episodio contra Loki en medio de las negociaciones de Odin con las tres facciones en la cual tanto el Grupo Sitri como el Grupo Gremory, incluyendo de manera temporal a la unión de ambos dragones Celestiales intervinieron para detener al rebelde dios y otras tantas batallas las cuales eran protagonistas de la tensa situación que vivía Issei en su papel como el demonio más fuerte de ambos clanes, título que fue ganando poco a poco, algo que se veía venir desde su batalla contra Vali en la negociación de la paz en la escuela

No obstante eso era en la parte que el mantenía en su perfil público, desde que había tenido ese encuentro con Vali el comenzo a desarrollar mas la forma de pelea que le dio la oportunidad de resistir el embate del dragón blanco, esto, de manos de su pareja, Sona Sitri quien durante todo ese tiempo como se había visto anteriormente, era una chica cariñosa y atenta con el, aunque claro que era en secreto, un secreto que era cada vez mas difícil de mantener, mas desde el último acto de Issei contra el Club de Kendo, el objetivo se había cumplido, ambos habían recuperado lo que se podia decir, un momento de paz y tranquilidad para ambos en la noche, pero…¿a que precio?

* * *

Dos semanas habían transcurrido desde el inicio de su castigo a nivel de escuela y ya para esos momentos Issei deseaba que en vez de eso hubiese sido simplemente un linchamiento masivo, hubiese dolido menos y hubiese acabado en el acto, no era para menos

TRRRIIIIITRRIIIIII TTTRRRIIIIII

Ahora su día empezaba con el molesto ruido de la alarma de su celular, siempre sonando una hora antes de que empezasen las clases, era obvio, tenía que arreglarse a la carrera y arreglar junto con las pocas aseadoras del lugar que se apiadaron de el, las condiciones de los salones, limpiar, ordenar y demás justo antes de que empezasen las clase

Claro que el que estas empezasen no amenizaban el ambiente

-quítate basura-

-no me mires ni respires mi aire…-

Eran los comentarios que le hacían tanto hombres como mujeres a el antes de que lléguese el profesor, él sabía que la cosa podía estarse yendo de las manos cuando Asia lo miraba con ojos temblorosos pero no lo saludaba y de cierta manera Xenovia e Irina también parecían estar un tanto distantes a él, no era que le repudiaran lo pervertido, pero eso de estarse metiendo cada vez más en problemas más y más ridículos cuando ellas estaban dispuestas de cierta manera para él, les ofendía a cierto nivel

Un suspiro cansado escapaba de su interior

Era increíblemente deprimente que lo único a lo que el podía llamar un momento de paz, era cuando el maestro estaba dictando su materia porque era el único momento donde todo el mundo se quedaba callado, ya no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que alguien le dirigía la palabra de manera amable, en condiciones normales eso podría considerarse un matoneo de los serios, algo que no era digno de la cultura japonesa, pero como él era el villano, el sucio, el pervertido que debía agradecer que le están dejando estudiar en sociedad

Detestaba su posición, si bien las criticas antes eran continuas, ahora parecían no para como una lluvia granizada

-bien, tienen una hora para entregar su trabajo…-

Al menos los profesores parecían tener un talante profesional, por lo que si tenían opiniones personales, se las guardaban para ellos mismos, aunque para algunos de ellos la cosa era extraña, en específico por una razón

-termine…- Hacia un tiempo Issei había mostrado un progreso evidente como estudiante, meses atrás su nivel académico había ascendido rápidamente, pero lo que estaban viendo ahora no tenía comparación, ejercicios que a sus compañeros les podían tomar una hora o más, el los acababa en quince minutos sin mayores errores que destacar ¿realmente un estudiante así con esas habilidades era tan estúpido para meterse en la clase de problemas que se metía por espiar compañeras desnudas? -…¿algo mas sensei?...-

-no, procede a tomar asiento…- contestaba el docente de turno rascándose la cabeza mirando el trabajo, impecable como siempre -… ¿o tienes que presentarte a cumplir con tu castigo?...-

-si…- contestaba neutralmente Issei -… hoy tengo que arreglar las redes para las canchas de tenis y repintar las líneas de las canchas…-

-entiendo…- respondía el docente cerrando sus ojos -… vete de una vez entonces, si te apresuras puedes que la tengas más fácil hoy…-

Una sonrisa lánguida aparecía en el rostro del castaño

-ojala fuese así…- sin más que decir, el tomaba su maletín y se retiraba del salón, sin decir una palabra, simplemente con un deje serio, al perderse el ruido de sus pasos los cuchicheos como siempre no se hacían esperar

-je, pobre infeliz…-

-Sensei ¿no está siendo demasiado amable con esa escoria? El se ganó lo que le está ocurriendo

Mientras todo el mundo miraba al profesor quien poco o nada de atención real le prestaba al asunto, Aika Kiryuu miraba a las chicas que eran cercanas al castaño de reojo, era cierto que las ofensas contra Issei les molestaba, pero realmente no hacían nada para refutarlas, Asia simplemente mantenía la cabeza baja mientras que Xenovia recostaba su mentón en su puño mirando a la ventana incluso Irina que casi siempre era tan enérgica y vigorosa se limitaba a centrarse en sus apuntes desconectándose del mundo

Ella reía por lo bajo

-este es un mundo realmente estúpido….- murmuro de manera agreste, desde la primera pista que había agarrado sobre el cambio de actitud de Issei hasta ahora, había visto y comprendido muchas de las cosas que estaba haciendo el mencionado hasta ese punto, muchos encuentros furtivos, aun no sabía cómo le hacían para convencer a las aseadoras de que les ayudaran pero ellas lo hacían, la vez que ambos se quedaron recostados en el césped durante las pruebas físicas y mucho más, mantenerse a escondidas de todo el mundo, no sería tan malo si esto no implicase el que el tuviese que convertirse en un paria y que su pareja actual fuese la principal ejecutara y verdugo

Ella no podía decir que no le tenía estima y algo de empatía a Issei, lo normal sería que ella le dijese al menos a Asia la verdad, pero para ella, lo que estaba haciendo el castaño era una soberana estupidez, y si el estaban tan empeñado en cargarse un castigo tan ridículo el solo, era libre de hacerlo y aunque la ex monja fuese su mejor amiga, si ella no era capaz de darse cuenta de la verdad por su propia cuenta, entonces era mejor que se siguiese limitando a mantener la cabeza baja negándose a reconocer la verdad

Cierto, no podía evitar sentir cierta molestia hacia Issei y hacia sus "amigas" por ser tan ciegas, pero, si había alguien a quien ella no podía mirar ni en pintura sin sentir las ganas de reventarle esa linda carita, era a la guionista de ese drama barato

-Sona Sitri…-pronuncio de manera más agreste

Si, nunca creyó detestar tanto a una persona, pero ella se llevaba ese honor, no sabía si el secreto de ella se limitaba al concejo estudiantil de la escuela, pero fuese lo que fuese, para ella, no justificaba que tuviese que esconder era suficiente para hacer pasar por esa calamidad a un buen tipo, por lo que lo consideraba más bien un capricho para proteger su posición en la escuela, hacerle eso a alguien por tales razones, ella no podía cabecear algo más bajo para alguien a quien "supuestamente" amaba

* * *

Y si, como el decía, en ese momento se encontraba cerca del almacén ubicado al lado de la cancha de atletismo, un modesto cubículo de tres metros por tres metros donde echaban todos los implementos que esta requiriese a mansalva, centrado en desenredar y templar las redes de tenis almacenadas puesto que las que ya estaban en uso ya estaban desgastadas por el tiempo y sus estaciones

Por su puesto, el era un animal salvaje, una bestia asquerosa y repudiable y por eso mismo el concejo estudiantil no podía dejar tal monstruo a solas, por lo que quien lo custodiaba con una mirada indolente era Ruruko Nimura, peón de su pareja, cruzada de brazos, sentada sobre una banca mientras que el castigado se resignaba a trabajar en el suelo, para ella era extraña la situación, se sentía levemente indefensa estando a solas con el demonio más fuerte de la escuela, era muy posible que este mismo enfermo tratase de violarla como casi lo hizo con su líder en la tarde del ocaso, pero la mirada seria que este llevaba realizando su trabajo era un misterio para ella, el estaba demasiado ajeno a su alrededor era como si el mentalmente no estuviese ahí

No importaba, aun recordaba con ira como el utilizo descaradamente su Dress Break contra ella y sus amigas frente a toda la escuela, las fotos de ellas en paños rasgados no demoraron en circular por la red y eso le dolió sobre manera

-listo, ya está la primera…- murmuraba el terminando de doblar y organizar la red dejándola a un costado, comenzando con la siguiente, de la manera más tranquila y relajada posible, como si fuese simplemente un trabajo de rutina

Poco a poco eso comenzo a enojarla

¿Cómo es que la más grande escoria de la escuela podía estar tan tranquilo cuando estaba cumpliendo un castigo como el de el? Lo que estaba haciendo no se estaba limitando a arreglar redes, estaba siendo el conserje de toda la escuela trabajando hasta deshoras tomando nada mas que un descanso ocasional en clases y el tiempo necesario para comer y volver a empezar añadiéndole a este la humillación pública a la que era constantemente sometido ¿Cómo podía estar tan sereno ante algo así? No era el esfuerzo físico, era lo humillante de la situación lo que lo debía estar estresando

¿Entonces por qué?

¿Por qué mostraba un perfil tan maduro en ese momento? ¿Por qué no mostro esa mínima decencia cuando hizo tales estupideces antes? ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de ella?

PAFFF

El trabajo de Issei se vio levemente pausado al ser pateado atrás de la cabeza, no era una patada fuerte ni agresiva, pero si era suficiente para considerarla como una provocación seria

-¿puedo preguntar que paso?...- preguntaba el volviendo a su trabajo, sin voltear a mirar a su colega peón, esto solo acrecentaba el enojo de ella, pero se veía imposibilitada a responder, no tenía ninguna justificación a lo que acababa de hacer, el silencio dio la pauta para que Issei continuase trabajando en silencio -… bien, no siendo más continuare…-

Eso la hacía enojar más, pero lo que la estaba perturbando no era Issei, era la situación como tal

PAAFFF

Esta vez la patada si iba con más fuerza, haciendo que el castaño cayese de bruces al piso, levantándose inmediatamente, para alivio de ella, esta vez si hubo una respuesta por parte de este, ya que no demoro en girarse y mirarla con enojo

Eso la tranquilizaba, si el se enojaba y reprendía contra ella entonces habría pecado y castigo, el castigo que el había estado recibiendo sería mejor justificado que solo por molestar chicas, mas cuando el fuera de esos ridículos momentos casi actuados el parecía una persona seria y madura, internamente se dio cuenta de que realmente no le molestaría que el la golpease o que intentase algo contra ella en ese momento, quizás, así no se sentiría tan mal por haber llegado a esos extremos, aunque rápidamente comenzo a temblar de miedo cuando vio las dos manos de Issei acercándose a ella

Pero la reacción consecuente no fue lo que esperaba, ya que en vez de un golpe o un manoteo, el simplemente palmeaba el chándal de ella limpiándolo

-este lugar esta polvoriento, deberías tener eso en cuenta, si gustas vigílame desde la entrada, ya que hay sombra no creo que un poco de aire libre venga mal, parece que estas estresada…-

Sin más, el volvía a su posición en el piso, continuando su trabajo sin más, la peli castaña miro a sus hombros donde había sido palmeada, ciertamente había algo de polvo, pero no era nada realmente destacable, mirando de nuevo al castigado este simplemente continuaba con su labor sin decir nada, sin mostrar ninguna reacción adversa más que la mostrada anteriormente

Poco a poco comenzo a asustarse por eso

Algo realmente estaba mal con lo que estaba pasando, era imposible que ese sujeto ahí, tan sereno y tan tranquilo incluso ante tales provocaciones fuese el mismo monstruo que el concejo estudiantil se había empeñado en crear y describir, si, algo realmente estaba fuera de lugar y no sabía que era y en medio de su desesperación por tratar de articular que era, una aterradora pregunta apareció en su mente

¿Quién era el verdadero monstruo, Issei o el concejo estudiantil?

…..

Por su puesto si bien había algunos miembros del concejo que sentían algo parecido a lo que sentía su peón, otras un poco más agrestes no pensaban las cosas tan a detalle, tras terminar de comer, ahora era turno de pintar la cancha, básicamente era repasar las líneas blancas que la conformaban, era un trabajo largo ya que eran cuatro canchas las que tocaba limpiar con una plantilla de treinta centímetros de largo, tomaría bastante tiempo acabar

Esta vez quien lo vigilaba era Tsubasa Yura, la torre de Sona, y persona que le tenía especial odio a el y a diferencia del clan de la Sitri, no escatimaba en demostrárselo, eran poco más de las tres de la tarde en el lugar y el sol pegaba con enorme fuerza en el campo desnudo, por lo cual ella para cumplir con su papel de vigilancia se limitaba a sentarse cruzada de piernas en una silla plegable, junto a una mesa con parasol sobre la cual descansaba una limonada con hielo

-¡¿agradable clima eh basura?!...- preguntaba esta con sorna buscando picar lo suficiente a Issei como para que el castigo de el se hiciese más divertido

Este por su parte se limitaba a poner la plantilla, untar la brocha con pintura y repasar la línea hasta que esta quedase perfectamente marcada para luego correrse unos cuantos centímetros y continuar, sería más fácil hacerlo a pulso, pero para eso estaba la queridísima torre vigilándolo esperando a que el diese un mal paso para joderlo aun mas

No ayudaba para nada el hecho de que si, el sol comenzaba a sentirse insoportable y el hecho de que ella estuviese tomando limonada tan descaradamente al frente de él era algo que le molestaba bastante

Aun así

-de hecho, si, es una tarde algo calurosa pero mira, ni una sola nube en el cielo, la brisa de esta época sopla bastante y por eso puedo asegurar que la pintura secara rápidamente, sería malo si fuese a comenzar a llover de repente y diluyera la pintura antes de que estuviese seca, si, es un gran clima…- respondía Issei alzando su pulgar

A la peli azul no le desesperaba particularmente las respuestas tontas de Issei, sin embargo, ella no se quedaría simplemente con picarlo levemente

Invocando un círculo mágico sencillo, disparaba una bala de agua algo débil sobre lo que ya estaba pintado tras Issei corriendo la pintura que ya estaba aplicada

-ve, quien lo diría, tenías razón, el agua si puede correr esa pintura, tienes suerte de que hoy sea un día asoleado, de no ser así, el agua podría correr las pinturas en puntos como este…- diciendo eso, ella disparaba otra bala de agua a otro punto pintado corriéndola también -…y en este, y en este, y en este otro también, ah, y no olvidemos este…- sí, rápidamente el trabajo de dos horas se había perdido entre manchones de pintura corrida en lo que ya estaba tomando forma, dejando nada más que manchones irregulares -… no olvides que tienes que limpiar donde se corrió la pintura, lo último que queremos es que la cancha de tenis quede mal presentada…-

A lo lejos Issei rechinaba sus dientes en frustración, sin embargo el no mostraba más reacción que esa

-cierto, hay que limpiar…- contestaba este entusiasta

-pobre escoria, sonríe todo lo que quieras, puedo estar acá todo el día…- decía descaradamente la peli azul al ver que sus provocaciones no estaban funcionando

-imagine que algo así podría pasar al dejarte esta tarea Yura…- para terror de la peli azul, su líder se encontraba parada atrás de ella, cruzada de brazos, con cierta molestia en su rostro

-¡Kaicho!...- exclamo está nerviosa, su nerviosismo se acentuó al ver que ella materializaba en un círculo mágico un trapeador con una cubeta llena de agua

-como dijiste, sería una pena que la cancha estuviese mal presentada, por lo que tu limpiaras la pintura corrida…-

La risa de fondo de Issei y la reprimenda de su líder enojaron a la torre

-¡¿Por qué tengo que hacer eso?!¡es esta escoria la que debe hacer estas tareas para que coja escarmiento por ser la basura de persona que es!-

-porque si bien el señor Hyodo es un pedazo de escoria viviente como dices…- comenzaba la Sitri -… ha estado cumpliendo con su castigo sin rechistar mientras que tú lo estás saboteando, su castigo ya fue decidido hace tiempo y ha estado cumpliendo con él, y si bien puedo dejar pasar una cosa o dos por ser ustedes, el boicoteo deliberado de sus labores no lo dejare pasar como si nada, así que a limpiar, espero que esto te enseñe a no propasarte de nuevo Yura…-

La peli azul simplemente duro incrédula durante unos segundos, pero viéndose atrapada y dándole la razón a su líder, agreste tomaba el trapeador fregándolo con el agua antes de sacarlo y comenzar a limpiar donde la pintura estaba corrida, en esos momentos hubiese deseado que la pintura no fuese de aceite, la grasa hacia que fuese más difícil de correr del suelo

-Hyodo Issei…- llamaba la atención la Sitri -… ven conmigo, ya que Yura amablemente hará esta tarea, te daré tu siguiente encargo…-

Issei asentía, comenzando a ir al frente tras ser amarrado de muñecas por la Sitri quien no dejaba de mirarlo con repudio y asco, este simplemente se limitaba a chasquear la lengua

-¿pasa algo basura?...- preguntaba la oji violeta agreste

-nada en especial suprema regente de la escuela, solo tírame al siguiente pozo a trabajar…-

Yura trapeando a lo lejos podía escuchar la conversación, su molestia se acentuaba más al ver que a diferencia de con ella, el si era abiertamente hostil a su Rey, palabras de desprecio iban y venían para el de todos lados, sin embargo, solo con ella respondía más allá de su hipócrita buen humor

-solo atrévete a tocarle un pelo a Kaicho y te sacare el relleno a golpes Hyodo…- murmuro esta por lo bajo

* * *

Tras caminar unos minutos, ambos adolescentes llegaban a las piscinas deportivas de la escuela, en ese momento el lugar estaba vacío puesto que las últimas prácticas habían terminado hacia cerca de quince minutos

-¿estás bien Issei?...- preguntaba Sona ya volviendo a su temple más amable -…digo, imagine que Yura haría algo así de nuevo…-

No era para menos, desde el inicio del castigo cada miembro femenino del clan Sitri buscaba la forma de hostigar al castaño por cualquier medio necesario, era la torre quien era más mordaz en sus ataques a tal punto de mostrarse descaradamente abusiva

-no es diferente de lo que ha sido estos días, así que si, supongo que estoy bien…- contestaba este suspirando sintiéndose relajado

-lamento que te hayan tratado así…- continuaba está cerrando los ojos, sacando de su morral una botella con bebida para deportistas -… ten, ha sido un día caluroso y se que debes tener sed-

Al ver el contenido, Issei esbozaba una sonrisa aliviada, el haber estado trabajando directamente al sol le estaba secando sobre manera, una bebida deportiva entraba como anillo al dedo, por lo que sin demorar, la destapaba y vertía su contenido en su boca, sin importarle dejar caer unos cuantos chorros sobre su mentón

-Wuf…- jadeaba el al terminar el contenido de un solo sopetón limpiándose el mentón con la manga de su chaqueta -… me siento renovado…- ahora el volteaba a ver a la peli negra dedicándole una sonrisa -… gracias, tenía sed…-

Algo estaba mal

-no hay problema…- contesto ella serenamente, sin embargo, el tono del agradecimiento y esa sonrisa… era extraño, no era como la típica sonrisa y tono de voz alegre de él, era como si hubiese visto tal reacción en otro lugar

Al entrar a los casilleros del lugar ella guio amablemente a Issei a la parte posterior

-se ha estado colando algo de humedad por un problema con el filtro de la piscina, lo que tienes que hacer es raspar la pared para que el fontanero pueda venir después y arreglar la tubería que hay atrás de la pared…- ella se acomodaba sus lentes mientras señalaba el sector que era algo amplio -…no te tomara mucho tiempo hacerlo, si te apresuras entonces puedes descansar en el salón posterior a la oficina del concejo, así al menos estarás tranquilo sin que nadie te moleste…-

-ya veo…- murmuraba Issei tocando la pared con un toque de seriedad -… si, no creo que tome mucho tiempo…-tras eso él le dedicaba una mirada serena a su pareja -… entendido, lo hare enseguida…-

De nuevo, ese sentimiento atacaba a la Sitri ¿era su imaginación o realmente había algo extraño en los gestos de Issei? De primera instancia todo parecía ser normal, entonces ¿Qué la estaba incomodando?

-Issei, pregunto de nuevo ¿estás bien?...- preguntaba ella con genuina preocupación tomando la mano de el -…te siento extraño…-

-no, para nada, estoy bien…- contestaba el sonriendo de nuevo -… entonces, me pondré a hacer esto, tengo un castigo que cumplir….-

Esa última frase de alguna manera se sentía agreste para la Sitri, puesto que esta le recordaba el pecado que ella le había impuesto a su pareja, la única persona que se preocupaba por ella en lo personal, no ayudaba que lo único que podía hacer para ayudarlo era darle una que otra cosa cuando ambos tenían algunos segundos a solas

-Issei, se que te sientes algo estresado, así que dime ¿hay algo que quieras en especial?...- preguntaba ella con genuina preocupación desviando su mirada al lado -…si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti para aligerar tu carga, entonces agradecería que me lo dijeses…-

Para ella fue extraño ver como Issei desviaba su mirada al lado, como si estuviese pensativo, ella expectante se quedó mirando unos segundos, hasta que vio como el se acercaba a ella, simplemente tomándola de las mejillas, besándola como hacían normalmente, o eso era lo que ella pensaba, puesto que unos segundos después lo que parecía ser un beso para reconocer comenzaba a ganar algo de intensidad, y no se detenía ahí, más cuando por la intensidad del mismo ella era apoyada contra los casilleros comenzando a sentir como las manos del castaño recorrían su cintura hasta bajar a su trasero, comenzando a acariciar debajo de la falda

-¡oye espera!...- exclamaba ella separándose levemente -…¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!...-

No había respuesta por parte de Issei, este simplemente se limitaba a separarse a retomar aire antes de volver al tema, no era especialmente agresivo, pero había algo en sus gestos que mostraban cierta avidez, cierto aire de deseo más allá del típico que se mostraban entre ambos siempre

Ella en otros casos se hubiese negado rotundamente, pero en ese momento, no podía imaginar hacer algo más para poder darle ánimos a su pareja, más cuando el estaba aguantando lo que estaba aguantando por culpa de ella, mientras Issei bajaba por su cuello con sus labios ella miraba a los costados, el lugar ya estaba vacío de hace rato, quizás, solo quizás, seria agradable dejarse llevar por el deseo en medio de la escuela, además, ya hacía tiempo su pareja conocía sus puntos sensibles, por lo que el deseo tampoco demoro en llegar a dominarla

De manera osada incluso para el, Issei se limitaba a bajar las bragas de su pareja hasta el suelo, mientras que ella abrazaba a su pareja, besándola también con deseo, desde el inicio del castigo de Issei eran pocas las veces que ellos habían vuelto a "intimar" con tranquilidad, esa definitivamente no se podía contar como con tranquilidad, pero el deseo era fuerte y si se estaba dando en ese caso, ¿Por qué no seguir?

En silencio ella comenzaba a desabrochar el pantalón del castaño conforme el iba reconociendo más el cuerpo de ella sin llegar a desvestirla, era obvio que en caso de cualquier cosa no podían ser encontrados infraganti de nuevo, no si eso acarreaba más problemas para Issei, sin embargo, para ambos estaba bien así, más cuando el tomándola de su cintura con una mano y alzando la pierna de ella con la otra llevaba su virilidad a la húmeda entrada que lo estaba esperando, arrancándole un gemido de placer a ella quien llevando su mano a los hombros de el comenzaba a suspirar por lo bajo, el por su parte más que un gesto de placer, llevaba un gesto de alivio, como si hubiese estado esperando por eso con ansias ¿ganas de sexo? Quizás, pero al menos para ella viéndolo en ese momento, era como si esos pequeños momentos para el, lo valiesen todo

Ella recostaba su mentón contra el cuello de el, jadeando por lo bajo, sonriendo tristemente

 _Si esto puede quitarle peso de encima, no me molesta en absoluto_

-yo… lo siento…- murmuraba ella por lo bajo

-no tienes que disculparte…- respondía el entre suspiros ya con un deje menos rígido -…yo escogí hacer esto, no tienes nada que lamentar…-

Los sonidos de jadeos y el calor que comenzaba a generarse el ambiente inundaron el lugar, generando un ambiente algo erótico que podía despertar el deseo de cualquiera

Eso era malo, muy malo

PAAFFFFF

-rayos, porque tenía que dejar mi maletín en este lugar…- anunciaba la voz de una estudiante haciendo que a ambos les retumbara el corazón fuertemente al punto de casi salírseles por la boca

-te lo dije antes Minami…- respondía otra voz un tanto fastidiada -… tu eres demasiado despistada, un día de estos olvidaras tu cabeza de no tenerla pegada a tu cuello-

-chicas ¿podríamos apresurarnos?...- agregaba una tercera -… según entiendo hoy enviarían al parasito de Hyodo para que arreglara la pared…-

Ahora si ambos se ponían blancos, y lo peor era que ambos estaban en una incómoda posición donde Issei aún estaba dentro de la Sitri

-¡espera!¡¿esa escoria viene para aca?...- preguntaba la primera asustada -…¡¿y si ya esta aca?!...-

-no lo creo…- contestaba la otra mas calmada -… hoy según recuerdo, le tocaba re pintar la cancha de tenis, pasara un buen rato antes de que el termine…-

Issei y Sona se miraban aterrorizados y al mismo tiempo agradecidos, viendo que al otro lado de los casilleros las chicas comenzaban a revisar estos mismos buscando la maleta perdida en el locker de ellas y viendo que ellos aun estaban demasiado juntos y calladitos

-ahh…-

Sona dejaba escapar un leve gemido ante la renovada arremetida de Issei quien alzaba la pierna de ella casi hasta dejar su rodilla al mismo nivel de su hombro, comenzando el vaivén como si no hubiese pasado nada, a eso ella ruborizada y un tanto ida no podía articular bien sus pensamientos

-espera Issei…- susurraba ella en voz baja y asustada -… hay gente aca…- otro gemido jadeante escapaba de ella ante el silencio y continuidad de su pareja -… baja un tanto el ritmo, ellas se darán cuenta…-

No era para menos, mientras que las otras chicas estaban al otro lado charlando tranquilamente sobre una maleta y los temas cotidianos, a dos filas de casilleros se encontraba la presidenta del concejo estudiantil teniendo sexo del bueno con el paria de la escuela

-¿saben?...- retomaba la conversación una de ellas -…he escuchado que el idiota de Hyodo Issei fue expulsado del club de ocultismo…- continuaban ellas al otro lado del casillero alegres

-¿en serio?...se lo merece, digo, ¿Qué hacia ese idiota respirando el mismo aire que nuestra querida Diosa Rias Gremory y Akeno Himejima?...-

-no lo se, quizás el las tenía amenazadas como a las del concejo estudiantil, digo yo, ¿recuerdan lo del agua podrida que el les tiro encima? Yo creo que lo de esa vez peso más que lo que les hizo a las del club de Kendo-

-bueno, lo importante es que esa basura ya está recibiendo su merecido ¿no creen?...-

-cierto, por mi debería ser expulsado, pero viendo como lo está teniendo el concejo estudiantil como a un perro domesticado…debo decir que me da un fresquito, me gusta verlo sufrir realmente…-

ambos demonios escuchaban todo lo que decían las tres, generando cierto remordimiento en la Siri por eso mientras que Issei seguía en silencio, acelerando cada vez más sus arremetidas arrancando gemidos levemente más sonoros de su pareja, así como cierto ruido delatante similar al de una pantufla mojada al dar un paso

-cierto, me alegra que Sona Sitri finalmente le esté dando su escarmiento, apuesto a que ella es quien más está disfrutando de tenerlo arrastrado por el suelo como la basura que es-

-bien dicho, me gustaría ver como ella le escupe en la cara, pero bueno, no todo se puede en esta vida….-

Tan sumidas estaban en su risa que no escuchaban el sonido de las arremetidas del castaño contra su pareja

-estas yendo demasiado rápido…- susurraba la Sitri luchando por contener los gemidos sintiendo como su sexo respondía al de Issei

 _¿él va a acabar? No, si acaba en este momento, no poder contenerme_

Los empujones se hicieron más rápidos y con más fuerza

-si, apuesto a que quien está disfrutando más con el castigo de Hyodo Issei es la misma Sona Sitri…-

-AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…-

Sin mucho más que decir, las tres estudiantes se retiraban del lugar, dejando solo a ambos adolescentes quienes continuaban dándole al tema ya al saber que estaban solos, con más ganas

-ahhhhh…- los gemidos de la Sitri ya no eran contenidos, eran sonoros y vividos, mientras que ya con un último empujón el castaño se dejaba llevar por su orgasmo, hundiendo toda su virilidad hasta el fondo, descargándose dentro de la Sitri quien también alcanzaba el clímax en ese momento, comenzando a temblar como una hoja , dejándose caer sobre Issei abrazándolo con fuerza, tras eso la peli negra se sentaba en la banca del lugar, buscando reponerse ante la descarga de energía mientras que sus piernas seguían levemente abiertas, mostrando el resultado del orgasmo de ambos, por su parte Issei simplemente se subía su pantalón, suspirando levemente cansado

-bien, supongo que no tengo mucho tiempo que perder…- comenzo el tomando un trozo de metal que había en el sitio donde tenía que limpiar -… si acabo esto rápido entonces poder descansar esta noche…-

Sona simplemente podía mirarlo de reojo un tanto ida, se sentía horrible en el fondo por el, por lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que ella había hecho con el a ojos de la escuela, le incomodo sobre manera el hecho de que la escuela tuviese tal percepción sobre la opinión de ella sobre el, ¿pero que podía hacer para negarlo? Nada en realidad, había hecho un excelente trabajo en hacer que sus chicas fuesen tiranas contra su pareja

Aquello le estaba comenzando a afectar, mas al ver como Issei si bien respondía de manera alegre y confidente con ella como desde antes de ese castigo, de alguna manera él se veía que estaba cambiando, su atmosfera ya no era tan entusiasta como la de antes, aún mantenía su sonrisa de caballero con ella, cierto, aún era cariñosa con ella, aun mas cierto, pero, el constante maltrato por parte de toda la gente le estaba convirtiendo en una persona más rígida, más fría de cierta manera, no ayudaba que las chicas más cercanas a el de su clan, con las que el compartía clase, se sintiesen ofendidas con el por lo de su acoso al concejo estudiantil y a los demás clubes fuera que a ellas

¿Qué tanta presión estaría soportando Issei? Ella no se atrevía a preguntarle como se estaba sintiendo por lo ocurrido, que era lo que había en su mente cada que se veía obligado a soportar insultos y demás, de hecho, temía preguntarle eso, porque probablemente al preguntárselo el y ella se desmoronarían, por más que ella fuese la única persona que lo estuviese apoyando y que estuviese justificando su sacrificio, el hecho de ser tratado así por personas que antes lo llamaban amigo o que antes se divertían con el , incluso las personas del salón con las que ocasionalmente intercambiaba palabras, era un peso horrible para cualquier persona, más para alguien tan abierto y sincero como el

Ella no tenía idea de lo acertado de su pensamiento

* * *

Tras haber terminado su día de trabajos forzados en la escuela el cual consistía también en raspar el muro corroído, Issei se limitaba a dirigirse al salón que le había indicado la Sitri, ahí el podría estar tranquilamente hasta el día siguiente sin que nadie lo molestase, a esa hora en la escuela ya no había nadie que lo molestase del cuerpo estudiantil, probablemente solo quedaría la gente del concejo estudiantil y los del club de ocultismo, arreglando los detalles del viaje a Tokio y demás tonterías de esa índole, realmente no tenía humor para nada de eso

Al llegar al lugar, había una cama modesta con un escritorio, no había nada más en el lugar, para pensamientos del concejo estudiantil el no requeriría de nada mas en su castigo, no era que le molestase a el, por lo que tirando su maleta sobre esta se recostaba en su cama temporal, simplemente recostando su cabeza sobre sus manos mirando el techo, quizás debería dormir un poco, pero de alguna manera el cansancio no era suficiente, ni si quiera con el subido de adrenalina de esa tarde

-Sona…-

Si, le gustaría que ella fuese a acompañarlo en ese momento, sin embargo, ella debería estar ocupada con los asuntos del conejo, eso era imposible, por lo que en ese momento, el estaba completamente solo, a excepción del Dragón en su interior, pero en cosas del amor y del cariño y la compañía pudiese no ser lo que el buscase, aunque este fuese levemente comprensivo con el

Tristemente si estaba pidiendo por la compañía de alguien, no era por la de las personas que acababan de entrar en esa habitación mediante un círculo mágico, el alfil y la torre de Sitri quienes lo veían con desagrado

 _Joder, ¿y estas a que vienen?_

-hola chicas…- saludaba el castaño amablemente sin cambiar su posición en la cama -..¿Puedo preguntar a qué viene tener el placer de su visita?...-

-déjate las estúpidas formalidades Hyodo….- contestaba la peli blanca agreste

-si, venimos a decirte que Rias Gremory requiere de tu presencia…- contestaba la torre con cara de no haber olvidado lo de esa tarde -… hay un grupo de extraños rondando la fábrica abandonada de la ciudad, se cree que se trata de la Brigada del Caos…-

El recostado simplemente suspiraba, probablemente tendría que dirigirse al sitio el mismo

-bien, entiendo…- sin decir más, se levantaba de su cama, preparándose para dejar su habitación dirigiéndose a la puerta, no sin antes ser pateado en su retaguardia por parte de la peli azul de manera de empuje, obviamente el como siempre, seguía derecho ignorando la ofensa, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza

* * *

Ya de nuevo, en otra parte de la ciudad, iba a empezar el mismo tema de siempre, una serie de batallas contra humanos poseedores de Sacred Gears los cuales tras pelear varios minutos antes de ser derrotados se retiraban como siempre bajo un manto de niebla, al parecer producto de una Sacred Gear, se estaba convirtiendo en un asunto algo tedioso, según Azazel quizás era una estrategia por parte de la brigada del Caos la cual consistía en que mediante batallas consecutivas contra enemigos de alto nivel, le permitiese a esos novatos alcanzar el Balance Breaker de ellos con mayor velocidad, si eso era cierto, la situación era bastante preocupante, no era raro que Rias se estuviese tomando su tiempo organizando a su equipo

Por su parte Issei no tenía cabeza para nada, estaba bastante estresado ya de su día a día y no ayudaba que la situación fuese repetitiva y fastidiosa, por lo que aun para extrañeza de Rias al verlo recostado contra la pared cruzado de brazos aparentemente relajado, se podía sentir de trasfondo que el estaba realmente molesto

-Issei…- murmuraba ella preocupada, no era ajena a lo que le estaba pasando a su peón en la escuela, era cierto que el requería un escarmiento, pero debía aceptar que su amiga se pasó definitivamente con ese castigo

-diga Buchou…- contestaba el con una mirada seria a su líder, esta simplemente suspiraba

-entiendo tu estado de ánimo, pero requiero que estés en esta situación al cien por ciento, no quiero que te lastimen ni que te siga consumiendo la maldición del camino de la destrucción, concéntrate…-

-Hi…- asentía el mencionado con poco ánimo, poca culpa tenía su líder en ese momento de lo que estaba ocurriendo, al menos de manera directa, si no fuese por ella y por su ridícula obsesión y posesividad sobre él, no sería necesario que el estuviese pasando por tantas cosas para estar con su pareja, obvio, él le debía demasiado a su ama, pero no podía evitar tener resentimientos contra ella por esa parte

-bien, si no es más, vamos chicos…-

Tras unos minutos, todos entraban en la formación de siempre, sabiendo de la ventaja del combate de alto impacto de Issei, Rias permitía que el se moviese casi por su propia parte sin problema alguno, de todas maneras para el nivel de los enemigos que ellos estaban combatiendo eso no era tan malo

O al menos hasta ahora

Lo que normalmente era unas débiles bolas de fuego y demás tonterías de ese tipo, en ese momento era una autentica lluvia de fuego la cual obligo al núcleo del grupo agruparse de manera compleja

-¡¿Qué es esto?!...- la pregunta de Rias recogía la duda colectiva, era como si el poder de esos ataques antes tan simples se hubiese multiplicado casi por mil, obligándola a utilizar su magia junto a la de Akeno y la de Roseweisse para defenderse en un escudo mágico, Kiba y Xenovia retrocedían ante los distintos ataques, después de todo el problema no era solo el de la lluvia de azufre que caía del cielo, si no también los múltiples ataques de flechas mágicas que caían como una segunda lluvia de granizo por los costados, Issei entrando ya como avanzada enfocaba a sus enemigos, mirando fijamente a los que estaban atacando desde la distancia

-¡Ddraig!-

 _TRANSFER_

Con la ampliación de sus sentidos de nuevo el podía ver que en efecto eran los mismos rivales a los cuales ellos habían estado enfrentando desde hacía un tiempo, sin embargo, había algo en ellos que mostraba un cambio perturbador, el aura negra que se movía alrededor de ellos, más precisamente de sus Sacred Gear era un signo de que algo realmente malo estaba pasando

-¿Qué es eso?...-

 _Esa clase de energía…. Es la firma de energía que tiene Ophis, seguramente ellos al igual que Diodora y los otros demonios y magos hayan ingerido las serpientes de Ophis, no, ingerido no sería la palabra correcta, ellos incrustaron estas en sus Sacred Gear, eso explicaría el aumento explosivo de poder, puede que incluso ya hayan alcanzado el Balance Breaker mediante estas_

Si era así, entonces la amenaza ya había subido de nivel radicalmente, y al parecer, los demás estaban imposibilitados defendiéndose de la lluvia por todos los flancos, por lo que dependía de el detener el ataque masivo contra sus compañeros, por lo cual sin perder tiempo rápidamente desenfundaba a Ascalon de su Sacred Gear, saltando a lo lejos preparado para cortar a su enemigo de un solo tajo descendiente

 _ESPEJO ALICE_

-¡!-

Sin embargo, su espada era detenida por un espejo mágico que evitaba que su espada cortase a su enemigo, no siendo suficiente tras unos instantes el sintió un fuerte corte en su pecho el cual lo obligo a retroceder, mirando asombrado que uno de los peleadores enemigos tenía el mismo Sacred Gear que el de la reina Sitri y este estaba evitando que el atacase a los enemigos de alto impacto

-¡joder!¡no tengo tiempo para esto ahora!...- gruñía el, cada segundo que pasaba con su Sacred Gear activa consumía mas se su conciencia y de su temperamento, no ayudaba la frustración de ver como sus amigos se defendían mientas que el no podía hacer mucho para liberarlos, debía aceptarlo, era una estrategia perfecta la que ese grupo había armado contra ellos

-¡maldita sea!¡no tengo tiempo que perder con basura como ustedes!...- gruñía el castaño molesto, tomando de nuevo a Ascalon apretándola fuertemente, apuntando a los puntos ciegos que el podía vislumbrar, teniéndolos ya calculados el se disparaba furiosamente como un proyectil contra los humanos con armas de largo alcance, solo para chocar de nuevo con el escudo Alice retrayéndolo de nuevo, esta vez, aunque sintió la cortada profunda en su brazo, no se detuvo a pensar, utilizando el impulso para comenzar a correr alrededor buscando a los sujetos que estaban apoyando el fuego a una distancia de diez metros saltando contra ellos con espada en alto

De nuevo el escudo lo repelía, tomándolo por sorpresa

-¡¿pero cómo?!...- gruñía este molesto al ver el alcance del escudo de contra golpe, el de Tsubaki tenía una dimensión igual al tamaño de su invocadora, pero este, parecía ser un domo que cubría a todos los atacantes en su totalidad

 _Parece ser que el que se está encargando de defender a los demás de tus ataques también ha alcanzado el Balance Breaker, la solución más factible es la de causar mayor daño del que ese escudo pueda soportar, pero eso significara que tu también te llevaras gran parte del daño hasta que lo logremos compañero_

-¡Joder!-

Pero era cierto, ante un escudo de tal tamaño, los ataques puntuales o elaborados no eran útiles por lo que su estilo de pelea actual no serviría de nada, solo le quedaba una solución, durante unos segundos pensó detenidamente si esta valdría el riesgo, eso hasta que

-¡Starfallen Beam!...-

El grito de uno de los humanos llamando su atención le mostro a uno de los que se encontraba en la retaguardia al parecer cargando energía desde hacía un tiempo disparándola al aire, estallando la masiva esfera de energía en lo mas alto comenzando a caer rayos de energía al piso como una lluvia infranqueable

CRASSSHHHHH

El poder de esta era tal que comenzo a fracturar el escudo de defensa de Rias y de los demás, era como si un colosal disparo demoniaco cayese pesadamente contra ellos del cielo, siendo este uno solo de tantos que estaba lloviendo con un poder equiparable al del ataque de Loki en la batalla que tuvieron contra ellos, la formación de retaguardia alrededor del usuario que estaba utilizando este ataque era al parecer con la intensión de proteger a este hasta que terminase de cargar su ataque tipo mortero

-¡maldición!...- gruñía el castaño también moviéndose entre los ataques que venían contra el por parte de peleadores de magia a corta distancia, casi no dándole tiempo de pensar a su vez que lo obligaban a tensionarse mas -…¡no hay tiempo para pensar!...-

Zigzagueando el calculaba las cargas realizadas hasta ahora, centrándolas en un cumulo de energía verde que se centraba en sus brazos, tan pronto sintió que estaba a distancia de tiro no perdió la oportunidad para un todo o nada

 _TRANSFER_

DRAGON SHOOT

BOOOOOMMMMMMM

La masiva cantidad de energía verde brillante se estrellaba violentamente contra el campo de energía haciéndolo retumbar desquebrajándolo en varias partes, pero, tras unos segundos cuando el rayo perdía fuerza, Issei noto frustrado y con pavor que el escudo aun estaba en pie, mas aterrador que eso, como este comenzo a cargar una energía verde la cual no demoro en dispararse contra el en un rayo igual de colosal al que el había utilizado, golpeándolo de lleno, obligándolo a simplemente cubrirse con sus brazos mientras el masivo ataque lo desplazaba a lo lejos contra los muros de la fábrica abandonada golpeándolo y utilizándolo como ariete para tumbar todo a su paso

BOOOOOMMMMMM

-¡ISSEI!...- gritaban todos impactados al ver el golpe que acababa de recibir su compañero de equipo, causándoles el suficiente enojo como para liberar el campo de protección, arrojándose todos contra los distintos enemigos ahora que el escudo estaba inactivo debido a la intensidad del Dragon Shoot, por mas que el escudo Alice estuviese en estado Balance Breaker, cuando el impacto del ataque era superior debía esperar un margen de tiempo antes de recargarse para poder usarse de nuevo

A lo lejos entre los escombros casi ya fuera del campo de batalla el cuerpo del castaño yacía sobre las ruinas sangrando en varias partes, así como sus ropas estaban casi todas desechas en su totalidad, mostrando un detalle en su brazo izquierdo el cual era cubierto normalmente por magia de Akeno y de Asia

Una enorme cicatriz que iba desde el inicio de su Sacred Gear hasta el inicio de su hombro como la pata de una araña que se iba trepando cada vez más y más, una cicatriz de color rojo puro, como la Boosted Gear

 _Compañero, no es hora de perder el conocimiento, los demás estarán perdidos cuando el campo de energía de ese chico se levante de nuevo, no es el destino del dragon emperador rojo morir por su propio ataque_

Issei en respuesta exhalaba una honda cantidad de vapor de su boca molesto, ese golpe lo dejo parcialmente inconsciente, no dándole campo para que el pudiese contener la ira que lo estaba dominando

-no puedo perder el control…- gruñía el por lo bajo, levantándose con la mirada levemente perdida, tambaleándose… el estado de cansancio era tal que el esfuerzo mental de el por controlarse poco a poco se estaba perdiendo, haciendo que en sus labios se posara una sonrisa sin alma -… no puedo perder el control, Sona se molestara…-

Con la mención de ella algunas memorias venían a su mente, no precisamente sobre ella

 _Muérete escoria_

 _Muérete infeliz_

 _Solo eres un animal asqueroso, una bestia_

 _Deberías morirte realmente, ojala te pudras_

Al pensar en ella, dominado por el cansancio y la ira adyacente a su poder, los recuerdos que el tenía sobre las súbditas de la Sitri se hacían presentes con fuerza

-morir eh…-

 _Compañero, cálmate, su sangre, te estas dejando llevar de nuevo ¿compañero?_

Las palabras de Ddraig sonaban lejanas, ya no solo era el cansancio, también era el estrés, la tensión, el estaba cansado de lo que estaba teniendo que aguantar, ya en ese momento su cabeza no daba para recordar por que estaba pasando por ese infierno

Su Sacred Gear comenzo a cubrir su cuerpo poco a poco, así como las luces de los antiguos portadores comenzaba a bailar alrededor de el con cada paso que daba

-oscuridad…-

….

Rias a lo lejos dirigiendo el ataque se enojó sobre manera, su querido peón acababa de ser herido de manera grave y así mismo estaban sufriendo el asedio de un grupo de humanos que al parecer habían renunciado a su humanidad para poder pelear contra ellos, no sabía si sería necesario pedir la asistencia de Sona y los demás, estaban peleadas, cierto, pero al parecer la situación se les estaba saliendo de las manos

Mas al sentir el terrible ardor en su mano izquierda, prefacio de que algo realmente malo estaba a punto de ocurrir

-¡no!¡Issei!...-

Si, al parecer su peón estaba perdiendo el control de nuevo a tal nivel, que la medida de ella contra la maldición de el no parecía estar funcionando

 _Tras sobrevivir al asedio de Shalba Beelzebub en la trampa cuadrada por Diodora Astharot no se podía decir que todo había salido bien, no al ver el cuerpo de Issei tendido en el suelo tras haber utilizado el Juggernaut Drive, la visión que recibió a todo el grupo Gremory tras el liberarse de la armadura mutada fue algo que aun los perseguía en sus sueños más oscuros_

 _-¡ISSEI!...-_

 _Tras finalmente ser consumido por su poder en su totalidad, lo que quedo de Issei en esos momentos solo fue un cuerpo perforado en todo su ser por lo que parecieron ser púas de su armadura, amarrándose a el cada vez mas con cada segundo que pasaba en su modo berserker activo, no siendo la visión de un Issei al borde de la muerte suficiente, las heridas de el se estaban cristalizando con lo que parecían ser pedazos de su armadura creciendo como tumores sobre el, tumores que realmente daban escalofríos al verse reflejado el dolor sobre el rostro inconsciente de el_

 _Era literalmente un milagro que el hubiese sobrevivido a eso, la visión de el era dantesca en esa ocasión, era como si esos minutos que el estuvo en su estado Juggernaut Drive lo hubiesen hecho pasar por el peor de los infiernos_

 _Por eso razón, tan pronto las cosas se normalizaron un tanto, Rias no perdió tiempo en contarle sobre el tema a su mejor amiga, la expresión de la Sitri era indescifrable_

 _-tengo que hacer algo Sona, Issei no sobrevivirá si dejo que algo así vuelva a pasar, su poder lo está matando…- murmuraba ella sin prestarle atención a su tablero de ajedrez_

- _cierto, la verdad, es que la situación ya es bastante grave…- murmuraba la Sitri leyendo el historial médico de Issei otorgado por los médicos del Clan Gremory -… el uso continuo de su Boosted Gear en modo Balance Breaker no solo induce al desequilibrio químico del cerebro de el, si no que también la misma se va trepando sobre la carne y esto genera que pequeños pedazos reaccionen al sistema inmune generando una especie de cáncer… es bastante grave…- la preocupación de ella era genuina, su pareja literalmente se moría poco a poco al pelear_

 _-lo peor, es que no hay nada que pueda hacer respecto a esto…- contestaba la Gremory al borde de las lágrimas -… lo mejor que pudimos hacer fue limpiar un tanto su sangre, pero cuando vuelva a usar su Balance Breaker volverá a empeorar…- ella revisando entre un folio de documentos le pasaba uno a su amiga -… no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlo en eso, por lo que si quiero salvarlo, me tocara intervenir en el otro factor clave…- al pasárselo a la Sitri, esta abrió sus ojos como platos_

 _-Rias, esto es realmente peligroso…- murmuraba Sona mirando en detalle el documento y luego a su amiga -… implantarte un catalizador mágico es una pésima idea…-_

 _Si, lo que decía el documento era el detalle de una operación mágica la cual consistía en insertar en la líder del Clan Gremory un código mágico que desviara parte de la energía toxica y de las emociones de Issei a ella directamente_

 _-es peligroso, pero el factor detonante de la maldición de Issei es el estrés al que se ve sometido, si reduzco esta en gran medida, el no se verá agobiado por su poder por lo que son menos las probabilidades de que se deje contaminar por su poder, es la mejor opción que tengo para salvarlo…-_

 _Sona estrechaba su mirada, sin duda era algo peligroso, pero no podía imaginar dejar perder a Issei por algo tan deprimente como una maldición fuera de su control_

 _-Rias, eres mi amiga, por lo que solo me quedaba advertirte del peligro, pero, si aun así, quieres hacerlo, eres libre de hacerlo, total no puedo decidir sobre las decisiones que tomes para con tu Clan, solo ten cuidado…-_

 _Era algo crudo verlo de esa manera, pero tras pensarlo en detalle, Sona prefería que Issei siguiese vivo sobre la vida de su mejor amiga, aun así, ¿Qué tan efectivo seria eso?_

Rias estaba asustada, concentrando tanto poder como podía, centraba su magia en que el sello funcionase y que ella se llevase la mayor parte del estrés de Issei para ella misma para que el se calmase, pero conforme mas absorbía, más tensión sentía su cuerpo y la amenaza no parecía disminuir, aquel sello no solo le permitió ver y sentir de manera asfixiante el odio que lo estaba dominando, sino también el poder que se estaba acumulando, por lo cual al sentir lo que se venía…

-¡chicos, cúbranse!...- grito está desplegando el vuelo , ante la alerta los demás miembros del clan se desviaban a otras direcciones, dejando la línea entre Issei y el portador del espejo Alice quien ya durante ese tiempo tenía su Sacred Gear activa para recibir lo que fuese

 _TRANSFER_

DR _AGON SHOT_

Otra columna de luz verde iba en dirección al humano quien ya estaba preparado para recibir el ataque y volver a desviarlo

Cosa que nunca paso, puesto que el haz de luz verde si bien iba con un tamaño similar al pasado, la concentración de poder en este era descomunal, quebrando el campo del espejo Alice al instante como si no estuviese así como la mitad superior del cuerpo del humano quien no alcanzo a entender que lo había asesinado antes de que sus piernas cayesen al suelo como lo último que quedo de su persona, el resto acababa de ser desintegrado

KYYAAAAAAAA

Uno de los del grupo de la Brigada del Caos gritaba aterrada ante eso, era la primera vez en sus constantes peleas que alguien de su grupo moría, era más aterradora la situación al ver como este acababa de morir, para terror de ellos, la niebla que normalmente los recogía antes de que la situación se pusiese mala para ellos, no aparecía por ninguna parte

A lo lejos, viniendo de la dirección del disparo, la sombra de la armadura roja, no bien formada como siempre en su estado Balance Breaker, sino más bien como si esta se hubiese trepado paulatinamente sobre el cuerpo del castaño recibía la visión de todos los espectadores asustados, al igual que en esas ocasiones done el perdía el control, con las luces tintineantes cargadas de odio y resentimiento flotando alrededor de el

 _Debió haberlo llamado por su nombre desde el valle, o un Silpelit podría haberlo enviado por él…_

Las luces comenzaban a cantar alrededor de el, la voces de niños, ancianos, hombres y mujeres por igual

-¡Issei, cálmate!...- gritaba Rias a lo lejos, solo para ver como el castaño la ignoraba siguiendo derecho como si nada le importase

-¡levanten sus armas ahora que pueden!¡por que no tendré misericordia alguna!...- rugió el dragón rojo haciendo retumbar el lugar, ahora, los usuarios de ataques a larga distancia al ver perdida su defensa ante tan monstruosa presencia no demoraron en ser dominados por el miedo a tal punto de no ser capaces de moverse-…¡no pierdan su tiempo ataquen ahora!...-

 _Así que el elfo se frota los ojos, sale de su casa de concha de caracol, y es como un borracho_

Sin mas advertencia el dragón rojo desaparecía en un destello apareciendo frente al usuario de los ataques de fuego que había empezado el asalto violentamente contra Rias y los demás, alzando su garra de manera afilada Issei atacaba al indefenso sujeto quien solo pudo ahogar su grito cuando sintió las filosas uñas de la armadura penetrando su pecho destruyendo todo por dentro, haciéndolo escupir un amplio charco de sangre antes de caer al suelo

-¡defiéndanse, sobrevivan!¡vamos!¡¿no venían ustedes acaso con ganas de aprender!-

Rias a lo lejos aspiraba más de las emociones negativas de Issei sin resultado aparente, era casi como si el odio que el estaba sintiendo viniese más de el mismo que de su maldición, cada segundo que pasaba ella se sentía mas ahogada entre la ira y la frustración que entraban a su ser

 _la siesta no había terminado; y establece trabas, tip tap, a través de la madera de avellano en el valle_

los ojos verdes brillantes ahora apuntaban al usuario de ataques de flechas mágicas, este viéndose mirando a los ojos de la parca directamente cayo sentado aterrado vaciando su estómago sobre si mismo

-estas mentiras, me están consumiendo…- comenzaba el bajando la intensidad de sus gritos a un susurro lamentable y desdichado sosteniéndose la cabeza como si no pudiese pensar en nada adecuadamente -…estoy tratando de proteger algo valioso que no recuerdo, ¿pero ese secreto a quién pertenece? Quiero recuperar mi vida ¿pero cuál es mi vida?...-

Los Gremory escuchaban cada palabra confundidos ¿mentiras? ¿de cuáles mentiras estaba hablando? Era como si el que estuviese hablando más allá del monstruo, era el subconsciente torturado de Issei ¿acaso el castigo que estaba recibiendo lo estaba lastimando a tal nivel?

De repente el aire comenzaba a calentarse de nuevo, ahora el dragón rojo que estaba rezagado sobre si mismo se levantaba en un masivo rugido que hacia retumbar la tierra, preparando de nuevo sus garras mirando al pobre humano quien esperaba su final llorando por misericordia

 _se desliza hasta la pared; allí se encuentra la luciérnaga, la luz en la luz. "¿Qué son esas ventanas brillantes? Debe haber una boda en el interior;_

-¡porque no hay paz al lugar a donde estoy yendo!¡vamos maldita basura, levántate, no tienes tiempo para descansar!...-

Al no recibir respuesta por parte del humano, el dragón rojo incrustaba también su garra en el pecho de este, alzándolo y tirándolo contra el suelo, tirándose sobre el moribundo cadáver con soberana ira

-¡no era el momento adecuado para clamar por piedad!¡ así que MUEEREEEE, MUEEREEEE, MUEEEREEEEEE!-

Con cada grito de muerte, la garra se hundía magullando la carne del indefenso sujeto, casi convirtiéndose en una parodia del asunto con el ex prometido de Sona Sitri, tras acabar con el pobre tipo en su totalidad y ver que los otros habían huido ya corriendo llorando quedando solo uno, el poseído por la ira iba en dirección a este último, al parecer el usuario del ataque tipo mortero base de toda la estrategia de ellos

Para Rias y los demás, fue impactante ver que el ultimo humano vivo, era una chica, al parecer la menor del grupo quien tenía cierto parecido físico con Asia, más por los gestos que ella hacia al verse en ojos de la muerte comenzaba a llorar casi en estado de shock

El demonio rojo se movía de manera tambaleante y errática, como si estuviese perdiéndose a si mismo en su totalidad

 _la gente pequeña se sienta en la fiesta, y juegan alrededor del salón de baile. Así que sólo voy a echar un vistazo adentro!" ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡se golpea la cabeza sobre la dura piedra! Bueno, elfo, no has tenido suficiente, ¿verdad?_

-pequeña niña, vive deprisa y fugazmente, atácame vamos y defiéndete…- tarareaba el dragón rojo preparándose para eliminar a su último objetivo quien preparada para lo peor se cubría el rostro con sus manos

Para extrañeza de ella la mano que había matado a sus compañeros nunca llego, puesto que entre ella y su verdugo ahora estaba el grupo Gremory entero

-ya… ya basta Issei…- ordenaba Rias algo temerosa al castaño quien al verla frente a el se detenía sin decir palabra alguna

-Issei, cálmate…- continuaba Xenovia, ellos no tenían ninguna respuesta por parte del castaño

\- pequeña niña, vive deprisa y fugazmente, atácame vamos y defiéndete…-repetía Issei algo ajeno a su equipo, sin embargo, su ira comenzaba a mermar poco a poco, eso lo podía percibir Rias en su código en su mano

-Issei san, tu no eres así, por favor, ya basta…- lloraba Asia a lagrima viva

…

El silencio comenzaba a apoderarse del lugar, así como tras varios minutos de tensión donde cualquier cosa podía pasar, la armadura improvisada se recogía de nuevo hacia el brazo izquierdo, liberando al castaño quien tenía la mirada perdida al vacío, asintiendo con una triste sonrisa antes de caer inconsciente en los brazos de Kiba quien estuvo atento a no dejar golpear a su amigo, eso fue un alivio para todos los presentes

-Asia, prepárate para sanar a Issei esta noche, toca limpiar su sangre de nuevo…-

-Hi…-

Asentía ella, con estos todos los Gremory comenzaban a retirarse del lugar, dejando sola en este a la única sobreviviente de esa batalla, en shock, mirando los restos de los que quizás en vida fueron sus amigos, en el fondo no podían evitar sentir lastima por ella, razón por la que creyeron que quizás lo ocurrido era suficiente escarmiento para ella, no parecía ser necesario dominarla ni matarla

Desde el asunto contra Diodora Issei no había perdido el control de si mismo gracias al código de Rias, ni si quiera contra Loki se había visto tensionado ni estresado como en esa batalla, y todo era culpa de una sola persona, era cierto, Issei tenía un problema muy serio de carácter, pero aquello no ameritaba lo que estaban haciendo con él en la escuela, la razón por la que el se había dejado ganar por su dolor y tristeza era por el hecho de ser continuamente tratado como un paria, al menos así era como pensaba Rias, por lo que la culpable de que las cosas hubiesen salido tan mal esa noche, era una sola, Sona Sitri

Era hora de rendir cuentas

* * *

Sona estaba un tanto extrañada por el repentino deseo de la líder del Clan Gremory para que se encontrasen ambas en la escuela para hablar de los hechos acontecidos recientemente, como vigilante de la ciudad, lo ocurrido hacia unas horas en la fábrica no era un misterio para ella, era cierto que no podía tener todos los detalles nada mas con las lecturas de energía, por lo que pudiese que Rias le respondiese las dudas que ella tenía sobre lo ocurrido

O ese era el plan, ella como siempre ya tenía montado su tablero de ajedrez y demás para charlar en norma con la peli roja, era cierto que estaban algo peleadas, pero como personas maduras que eran, sabrían llevar la charla de buena manera aun con sus contrariedades personales, un tablero que tan pronto la peli roja vio no demoro en tirar al suelo con su mano

-quita esa cosa de mi vista…- era obvio el tono de molestia en la voz de Rias, cosa que ni la misma Sitri esperaba en ese momento, ¿pero que demonios estaba pasando ahora?

-¿puedo preguntar a qué viene ese arrebato infantil Rias?...- preguntaba la peli negra con cierta molestia, era difícil no ofenderse con esa clase de gestos

-llámalo como quieras, no soy yo la que tiene que estar frente a un estúpido juego de mesa para tratar los temas como son…- respondía la peli roja de manera agreste -…supongo que la gran estratega Sona Sitri, gran defensora de las mujeres y de la ciudad de Kuoh quiere escuchar lo que ocurrió hace unas horas ¿o me equivoco?...-

La oji violeta rompía por completo su poker face, mostrando genuino enfado en su mirada

-adelante, cuéntame Rias ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió esta noche? Quiero saber si es suficiente para justificar el hecho de que estés pasándote de la raya conmigo…-

-¡¿si es así que harás?!¡¿Llamar a tu hermana y a mi hermano a que me jodan igual que has hecho con Issei?!...- Ante eso la Sitri abría sus ojos impactada, sin poder disimularlo -…¡¿quieres saber que paso?! Ponte cómoda porque esto va para largo…-

Sin más, sin omitir detalle, sin ninguna clase de anestesia o de predisposición a su amiga, Rias soltaba molesta cada cosa que había pasado esa noche, incluyendo la reciente crisis del dragón rojo y como este parecía estarse rompiendo bajo su propio estrés y poder, no era para menos ¿Qué persona podía estar tranquila y serena cuando eres el enemigo de todo el mundo que te conoce?

Para Sona no fue una sensación desagradable escuchar como Issei bajo su propia influencia se sentía presionado a aguantar algo que lo estaba rompiendo poco a poco por dentro, y eso no era precisamente su Sacred Gear

-así es Sona, felicidades…- continuaba despotricando Rias sin clemencia, con una sonrisa fría en su rostro -… si querías que Issei tuviese un escarmiento, lo has logrado de maravilla, míralo ahora, ¿querías que sufriese? En este momento está recuperándose de su última transformación, y te aseguro que lo primero en lo que pensara el dia de mañana es en el hecho de que volvió a manchar sus manos con sangre, ¿pero qué importa no? No te basta solo con el hecho de que el termine muriéndose cada que tiene que pelear por nosotros, tenías que convertirlo en un monstruo enfermo y repulsivo para sus conocidos y amigos…- tras unos segundos atacando sin piedad Rias finalmente suspiraba, casi conteniendo las ganas de llorar -… lo acepto, he sido una pésima líder, no he sabido llevar la conducta de Issei y ha terminado en cosas que no debería haber hecho, sin embargo, esto que has hecho con el, no tiene nombre…-

Mientras que Rias reflexionaba en silencio, la Sitri no sabía dónde esconderse, lo que decía su amiga era cierto, en su afán por proteger su secreto ella había permitido que Issei se pusiese a si mismo en una horrible situación, situación que ella avalo he incluso impulso y los resultados se estaban viendo en esos días, un Issei tenso, cansado, relativamente molesto con todo el mundo quizás

Un enorme escalofrió recorrió su espalda al notar que ella lo estaba convirtiendo en una especie de versión depresiva de si misma antes de conocerlo

-Rias… yo…-

-Tu ganas Sona…- murmuraba Rias entristecida interrumpiendo a su amiga -… la mejor solución que se me ha ocurrido es trasladar a Issei de escuela…-

La Sitri se atraganto sus palabras

-¿Qué?-

-sí, sé que no quieres tenerlo cerca, pero yo tampoco quiero verlo más convertido en el mártir de este lugar, para mí el ya cumplió con su castigo aunque no sea igual para ti, pero, como sé que estarás empeñada al igual que tus súbditos en hacerle la vida imposible, y habiendo dañado su reputación permanentemente en este lugar, prefiero que el vaya a otro lugar en un borrón y cuenta nueva…-

Esta vez no hubo ninguna manera para que Sona Sitri pudiese mantener la calma, para Rias fue extraño verla comenzando a titubear, viendo a varios lados con ojos temblorosos, casi sin poder articular palabra alguna

-Rias, con Issei yo…- murmuraba torpemente la Sitri cortándose ahí mismo ¿Qué se supone que diría en ese momento?¿cómo podía justificarse si todo lo que estaba diciendo su amiga era verdad?

-no importa…- murmuraba Rias mostrando un temple serio -…como dije, esta es la mejor solución, así Issei no tendrá que lidiar directamente contigo o tus chicas de nuevo, yo me encargare de ver cómo puedo ayudarlo a superar su perversión o en su defecto yo me encargare de saciarla con gusto, incluso ayudándome con Akeno y las demás, así todos ganamos, lo único que lamento es haberte dado la confianza como amiga de creer que tu si podrías tener la madurez de manejar el tema del castigo sin volverlo una ridícula venganza…- sin más que decir, la peli roja se levantaba de su silla, aun extrañada con el comportamiento de su amiga, aunque ahora dudaba de si quiera llamarla así -… que tenga buena noche, presidenta…-

Sin mas, la peli roja cerraba la puerta tras de ella, dejando a la Sitri con una mano en su corazón y en la otra excusas que ella pudo haber dado, pero que ninguna podía justificar lo ocurrido

* * *

Pasadas unas horas el apartamento de la líder Sitri estaba vacío, no sería raro el que eso fuese así incluso hasta el dia siguiente, puesto que la persona que vivía en el no tenía ganas de regresar por el momento

En ese momento la líder Sitri se encontraba en otro lugar con su mente hecha un desastre, si los pensamientos se pudiesen traducir en sonidos, los de ella podrían ser fácilmente comparados con la demolición de un edificio en primera fila, por primera vez en su vida no sabía cómo pensar, no sabía cómo opinar, si quiera sabía que tenía que hacer ahora, las cosas habían tomado una horrible dirección, no para ella, no, ella era el verdugo vieselo como lo viese, la mala del tema, aquella quien descaradamente había enviado a otra persona a la hoguera por el bien propio de ella y ahora por eso realmente seria alejada de el, siendo que casi de manera aun mas cruel, eso era lo mejor para el mismo

Desesperada por buscar algo que hacer, ella termino de nuevo en el mismo lugar de su primera "cita" con un rifle de plástico en sus manos, jugando en los arcade de nuevo, no tenía tiempo para prestarle atención a los sujetos que la miraban entre intrigados y curiosos por intentar algo con ella, no, ella estaba aguantando las ganas de gritar a todo pulmón en cólera en un poderoso rugido que se llevase la frustración de su pecho

 _Inserte Thank You –Dido_

No ayudaba el toque melancólico de la canción que sonaba por los altavoces como una cruel burla de la divina providencia hacia ella

 _My tea's gone cold, I wondering why I got out of bed at all_ _  
_ _The morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all_ _  
_ _And even if I could it'd all be grey, but your picture on my wall_ _  
_ _It reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad_

" _mi se te enfrió, me pregunto por qué me levante de la cama,_

 _La lluvia de la mañana nubla mi ventana y no puedo ver nada_

 _Y aun así si pudiese todo sería gris, pero tu foto en mi pared_

 _Me recuerda, que no todo esta tan mal, no es tan malo"_

Aquellas experiencias que había vivido durante el tiempo en el que ella e Issei se habían estado conociendo y familiarizando, aquellos momentos donde el estado de ánimo decaído de ella muchas veces era animado por la simple presencia de el, no inclusive solo por su foto, dándole un nuevo impulso para afrontar su día a día, en ese momento sentía que no merecía nada de eso, no tras llevar las cosas hasta ese nivel

 _I drank too much last night, got bills to pay, my head just feels in pain_ _  
_ _I missed the bus and there'll be hell today, I'm late for work again_ _  
_ _And even if I'm there, they'll all imply that I might not last the day_ _  
_ _And then you call me and it's not so bad, it's not so bad and_

" _he bebido demasiado anoche, tengo cuentas que pagar, mi cabeza solo siente dolor_

 _Pierdo el bus, me espera un dia infernal, de nuevo llego tarde al trabajo,_

 _E incluso si estoy ahí todo implicara que no duraría todo el dia,_

 _Y entonces tu me llamas, y no todo esta tan mal, no es tan malo"_

¿Cuántas veces antes no había sentido que su dia era un desastre por que siempre cualquier mínimo detalle arruinaba las cosas que a ella tanto trabajo le costaba organizar? Nada más recordar el tema Barbatos y la relación con su padre era augurio de eso, haciéndole mirar su comida con indiferencia

Si, y de nuevo, era el castaño quien inmediatamente saltaba cuando ella se sentía vulnerada tanto física como mentalmente a apoyarla y a no dejarla caer

¿y ella como había respondido a cambio?

 _\- Issei, alegremente me diste todo lo que tenías y más, anhelaste mi felicidad más que nadie, siempre me hiciste sentir una alegría sin igual con solo tu presencia pero ahora, solo puedo pensar en cuanto estrés te he causado…-_

Game over

Si, de nuevo, había comprado una cantidad indiscriminada de fichas, pero, al no estar su compañero, ni estas alcanzaron para pasar el juego, hasta en algo tan simple la soledad era implacable

… _perdóname….-_

Ahora mismo internamente clamaba por una manera de compensar a Issei por todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo y estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuese para hacerlo

Lo que fuese

… _._

Tras llegar a la escuela, muchos de los presentes esperaban ver al bastardo pervertido trabajando organizando el lugar, barriendo algún salón o cualquier cosa, el ver que no era así fue algo que muchos no esperaron, rápidamente algunas conjeturas comenzaron a hacer eco por todo el lugar, conjeturas que eran el tema fuerte de la escuela en ese momento

-el idiota Hyodo…¿no está?...-

-no lo se, quizas finalmente fue expulsado…-

-qué alegría ¿no les parece lo mejor? Este lugar volverá a ser un santuario-

-si, ojala que con el también se larguen el otro par de basuras…-

Obviamente la Sitri pasaba de todo de la manera más olímpica, dirigiéndose a su puesto, con una cara de pocos amigos como jamás se le había visto antes

PAFFF

Y una agresividad que para todos los conocidos de ella, era demasiada extraña, nada más el verla abrir la puerta del concejo de una sonora palmada a dos manos llamo la atención de los presentes, mas al verla parcialmente desarreglada con cara de enojo y de sueño

-¡Kaicho!¡¿se encuentra bien?!...- preguntaba Tsubaki preocupada por su líder

-no, no lo estoy, no es asunto de ustedes…- respondía la Sitri mordazmente, era culpa de ella dejar que sus súbditas se comportasen como lo hicieron, aun así, no podía evitar verlas con cierto resentimiento, por lo que sentándose, se tomaba el té hirviendo casi de un solo trago profundo, tomando los documentos de siempre sobre presupuestos y demás casi con desprecio

Tsubaki estaba atónita ¿Qué estaba pasando? No sabía que tenía tan de mal humor a su líder, pero había algo que pudiese animarla, después de todo, era una buena noticia en general

-Kaicho…-

-¿si?...-

-tengo buenas noticias…- continuaba Tsubaki con cierta satisfacción

-¿de que se trata?...-

La respuesta era un folder con un memorando, un certificado y una carta de solicitud, al mirarla en detalle la impresión de la Sitri fue demasiada para contener

-¿esto es?...-

-si, es tal cual como lo ve…- murmuraba Tsubaki con cierto entusiasmo -…se ha solicitado el traslado de Issei de esta escuela a la escuela Shinzo al otro lado de la ciudad, aquí están todos los papeles en norma, también se ha entregado una carta que afirma que el señor Hyodo si bien tiene que esperar una semana antes de la confirmación de su traslado, no volverá a este lugar, Kaicho, felicidades…-

La boca de la Sitri se secó por completo viendo eso, en efecto, todos los papeles estaban en orden, el traslado seria efectivo por las condiciones mostradas en las cartas del mundo mágico, una nueva escuela para el sin ningún expediente a cambio de dejarlas en paz

Entrando de golpe al salón, llegaban la Torre, Alfil y Peon con cara de entusiasmo al lugar

.-¿entonces es verdad?...- preguntaba la peli blanca con alegría

-¡díganme que si!¡que Hyodo se largó de esta escuela!- continuaba la castaña casi dando saltos

-es una lástima la verdad…- continuaba la peli azul cruzada de brazos con un gesto de satisfacción -… esa basura merecía mas escarmiento, pero bueno, el final de los cobardes es el más apto para el…-

-¡Kaicho, alégrese!¡esta pesadilla ha terminado!...-

Si bien todas se mostraban entusiastas, no fueron ajenas a la actitud de la peli negra quien se mantenía con su mentón apoyado en ambas manos, con su cabello cubriendo sus ojos despidiendo un cierto aire a ira

-¿Kaicho?...-

Tras unos segundos, la reacción de la peli negra fue la de tomar el folio con los documentos de traslado

Y tirarlos a la basura

Con tal desprecio, con tal energía que incluso se había escuchado el gruñir de ella, como si odiara a esos papeles como el peor mal del mundo, las Sitri estaban sin palabra alguna, literalmente no podían articular palabra alguna

-váyanse…- murmuro ella fríamente, parándose de su silla, mirando a la ventana, atolondradas, las chicas se miraban entre ellas

-Kaicho…- murmuraron tras un tiempo -¿se encuentra bien?...-

-si, mire, finalmente lo ha logrado, se ha deshecho del peor mal de esta escuela-

-¡es cierto!¡alégrese!...- continuaba Yura con genuina felicidad en su rostro -… no se sienta mal, en primer lugar ese tipo era una escoria, una basura, alguien que solo pelea por la necesidad de saciar su pervertida obsesión, apuesto a que es una basura sin alma que solo vive por las ganas de tener sexo con…-

-¡QUE SE LARGUEN DIJE!...-

El bramido a todo pulmón había dejado estáticas y sin habla a las presentes, a tal punto que la mayoría obedeció, solo la torre se encontraba confundida aun, mirando a todas partes, de alguna manera la mirada de su líder contra ella, era de genuino odio, y eso la inquietaba y la confundía sobre manera

-Kaicho… esto… yo…-

-Yura…- murmuraba la Sitri pausadamente, respirando hondamente -… no quiero ver tu cara en un buen tiempo, ahórrame la molestia y lárgate antes de que yo te saque…-

A eso, la torre, atónita, casi sin poder creerlo, parpadeando y abriendo su boca para no dejar salir nada, se limitaba a apretar los puños y a mirar a su líder con cierto recelo

-entiendo…-

Sin más que decir, dejaba el lugar, dejando sola a la Sitri quien en la paz de su soledad se dejó caer en su silla posando su mano en su frente, respirando hondamente, como si quisiera recuperar el aire que no había respirado en mucho tiempo, se dio cuenta que se sentía realmente asfixiada por el desenlace de las cosas, y la oficina que le recordaba el burdo papel que estaba jugando no le ayudaba a pensar mejor

Sin pensarlo mucho se salio del salón también, comenzando a caminar aleatoriamente por la escuela, no se sentia con la capacidad de pensar con la cabeza fría, quizas algo de aire le ayudaría a reponerse

La divina providencia realmente era cruel con ella, por que una estudiante la cual no reconocía como tal la miraba con cierto desprecio casi como si la estuviese esperando a la salida del edificio, se trataba de alguien de segundo al parecer, cabello castaño, gafas, trenzas, todos los tópicos para hacerla definir como una Freak

-no se quien seas pero no tengo tiempo para tonterías ahora mismo…- anuncio la Sitri queriendo pasar derecho de la mencionada, pero esta se colocaba frente a ella cortándole el paso, de brazos cruzados

-realmente no me importa si no tienes tiempo ahora mismo, pero lo que has hecho con Hyodo no me lo pienso tragar tan fácil…-

Ante la mención de Issei, la Sitri miro iracunda a la castaña, el gesto despectivo de la mencionada no era menos amable que el suyo

-mira, no me importa quien seas o que relación tuvieses con Issei, no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie ni la paciencia para pretender que si, así que si tienes quejas por lo ocurrido con Issei, allá esta el buzón de quejas del concejo estudiantil, diviértete todo lo que quieras…-

Mientras la presidenta del concejo pasaba derecho de la Freak, esta simplemente esbozo una sonrisa sin alma

-dime Sona Sitri, ¿Qué se siente haber convertido a tu novio en la mayor basura de la escuela?...-

Casi al punto de romper su cuello, la peli negra giraba a ver a la castaña quien pese a su sonrisa, el desprecio en su forma de verla era digno de un asesino que ve a su victima

-¿Qué dijiste?...-

-que se cuál es la verdad sobre ti e Issei…- contestaba Aika mordazmente -… y debo decir, que no estoy contenta de que lo hayas hecho huir de la escuela….-

 **final capitulo 8**

bien, este capitulo como notaran esta mas enfocado en la parte cruda de la trama, en como todo lo dulce hasta ahora tiene un precio bastante alto que pagarse, diciendo esto, voy anuncuando que esto ya esta llegando a su final, si no se altera lo que tengo pensado como tal, el orden de los siguientes capitulos seria mas o menos asi

 **capitulo 9: un grito de libertad**

 **capitulo 10: sueño distante**

 **capitulo 11: alianza fraterna**

 **capitulo 12-13: el Wybern de invierno**

 **capitulo 14: epilogo**

como dije, esto aun esta sujeto a cambios, pero, si las cosas van al pie de la letra, probablemente la distrubicion de los capitulos sea asi, por lo que ya sabran que tan cerca estamos del final, alegrense :v .v :v

eso por una parte, por otra, como sabemos, cuando termine este fic retomare las actualizaciones periodicas de los otros que he dejado en pausa mientras hago este time atack, pero, debo decir que el final de este fic dejara cierto vacio en vuestros corazones, por lo que tengo cierta propuesta o mas bien, una idea para compensar esto

como hice anteriormente, hay dos ideas para desarollar que he tenido en mente, e igual que en la otra ocasion, dejare que ustedes decidan cual es el fic a iniciar u cual muere en las garras del olvido

fic 1: super heroe - prota femenina Irina

Summary: una promesa de la infancia determinara el camino que Hyodo Issei seguira a lo largo de su vida, el camino de la justicia, el camino del super heroe que pelee en nombre de los debiles e indefensos... pero ¿lo estara haciendo bien? ¿que significa ser realmente un super heroe?

este fic sera mas del tipo comedia que reune los cliches de la tematica de super heroes, destruccion ridicula, miembros extraños con mascaras y sobre nombres ridiculos e incluso una version de la Brigada del Caos tirando un tanto mas a lo liga de la injusticia

Fic 2: el jardin de los pecadcores - prota femenina Xenovia

Summary: tras fallar en su segunda batalla contra Riser, Issei se da cuenta de su insignificancia pese al apoyo incondicional de Rias incluso en su situacion, Xenovia al descubrir la verdad sobre Dios y no tener un sitio al cual volver queda a la deriva, preguntandose sobre el significado de su vida y el valor de la misma ¿que pasara cuando ambos entiendan cual oscuro es el mundo?¿mas cuando estan siendo manipulados desde las sombras?

este fic en comparacion con el anterior va al tema del amor degenerativo, un amor que en vez de enriquecer, termina alimentando lo peor de los distintos personajes llevandolos a un punto de inflexion casi critica, a manera mas simple de describirlo, para los lectores mas antiguos mios vendria a ser como una version remasterizada de dark passion play pero en este fandom, sin los errores del mencionado

condiciones de la votacion: se contara un voto por usuario que comente, y no, no valdre cualquier comentario para evitar que me llenen la caja de comentarios de spam, asi que solo contare el voto de

primero: usuarios que han comentado regularmente en mis fics desde siempre, se quienes son asi que es dificil vacilarme con este tema

segundo: usuarios nuevos, pero que antes de votar, hagan comentarios inteligentes o de provecho

el sistema de votacion seria un voto por capitulo, osea que si el fic se alarga 6 capitulos un mismo usuario votara 6 veces si asi lo desea, se mostrara como va el tema al final de cada cap de este fic

empezando de momento, ya se tiene el primer conteo por parte del boto de Shinjiesbostero cuyos servicios a la comunidad al ser el lector mio mas antiguo, le da cabida para que su primer voto cuente por tres por lo que el contador iria

Super heroe : 3

El jardin de los pecadores: 0

posdata: como siempre he dicho, Fanfiction es un lugar para que todo el mundo escriba lo que queira sin restriccion alguna, por lo que si toman la idea de Irina en caso de perder, no me molestara realmente, sin embargo, quien se atreva a tocar la idea de el jardin de los pecadores me voy a asegurar personalmente de que sus huevos terminen como queso rayado por que la tematica de este fic, planteada en dark passion play fue lo que dio el Hype que me definio a mi como el escritor que soy ahora, y si hay alguien a quien le pueda confiar esta idea es a shinjiesbostero unicamente, del resto que se pierdan

posdata2: como dije, la idea no es abarrotar la caja de comentarios de spam, tampoco genera el efecto "whore attention" que se ve en otras votaciones que se hace, como sabran, tengo demasiados fics para escribir y terminar, cada uno complejo a su manera, por lo que escribir todo lo que tengo en la cabeza me resulta parcialmente si no es que totalmente imposible, por eso recurro a ustedes como lectores que son a que decidan que quieren leer, asi todos ganan y no hay problemas en el futuro

bien, sin nada mas que decir, me despido, hasta la otra


	9. un grito de libertad

**aun cuando en su contra estén sus amigos cercanos, sus posiciones sociales, sus reputaciones y muchos mas, ambos lucharan por mantener su secreto y estar juntos ¿pero por cuanto tiempo esto lograra ser asi? ¿ _que siento cada que me llamas por mi nombre? que hasta mi nombre se escucha especial_ ... Issei x Sona**

 **descargo de responsabilidad, sigo pensando que las mejores tetas del anime las tiene Akeno Himejima y que el café americano es Ambrosia, con esto me limpio las manos**

 **descargo de responsabilidad #2, apelare al hecho de haber tenido fiebre cuando confundi a Rylei sama con una mujer**

 **DARKREKI: je, gracias chico, en serio, lo aprecio, me alegra saber que genere esa reaccion en ti**

 **FIREAKAI15: ¿soy yo o el personaje de Sona no le agrada a muchos? esto es interesante, joder, nunca me habian ofendido y motivado tanto a la vez, es un sentimiento extraño, como un placer culpable... mmmmm y gracias, ha sido duro, pero ese queria que fues el resultado**

 **LINKAD: jojojojo amigo mio, no tienes ni idea de lo que viene, cagaras ladrillos**

 **: ese incomodo momento donde te das cuenta que Dido es una cantante independiente de eminem cabron :v :v :v, que tipo tan spamero :v**

 **RYLEI-SAMA: ...creo que deberia hacer de lo del dat ass un omake, hace rato no hago omakes, y bueno, solo queria informacion sobre este intrigante personaje juana la cubana, pero ya que estamos en el tema, acepto el rato, de paso tambien ire por anita la mexicana cabron**

 **WOLF1998: te la perdono por que te conozco, pero ni mierda de hacerme spam de nuevo**

 **GUEST: siempre me ha dado curiosidad por que la gente es tan cerrada de mente en estos temas**

 **DARKSDRAGON: asi que eras tu el de los aplausos eh? ire a preparar el palo y la vaselina, eso de los aplausos me tenia los huevos hinchados de lo estresante... preparate para usar silla de ruedas**

 **RIOHEY: gracias, cambio fuera**

 **JAMES ANDERSON: alla esta a la derecha del odio al amor, un fic al que deje sin terminar justo para que tu lo disfrutes**

 **JASON1998: esa era la idea cabron, me agradas**

 **RAYHACHIBI: tu me entiendes cabron y me alegra saber que te haya encantado el cap, siempre dispuesto para escribir a lectores asi, y si, me alegra saber la opinion de uno de mis lectores mas antiguos**

 **LEONWE5KER: chico, hay que entenderlas, supongo que se sentirian extrañas al ver que el super pervertido del lugar pasa de largo de ellas, hay algo que se llama orgullo femenino en esos temas, y si, viva el sexo arriesgado y bien, la curiosidad es buena**

 **COLOCOLO4178: suelo hacerlo siempre, oh seeee**

 **ACQUAOFTHEBACK: curiosamente todo el mundo tiene el Hype puesto sobre el wybern de invierno, y si, creo que Left Behind es lo que le hacia falta a este fandom desde hacia mucho, asi que venga la publicidad, creo que yo tambien publicitare al final del cap**

 **ROY4: ah mi buen amigo Roy, eso es lo que me encanta de ti, siempre pareces un puto drogadicto que seca su yerba con yodo, pero cuando debes hacerlo, eres el tipo mas elocuente y brillante de todo el fandom, incluso llegando a dar concejos de verdadero valor, se a que te refieres, ambas ideas me gustan en verdad, pero como dije, estoy verdaderamente ocupado como para trabajar en ambas, por eso decidi que fuesen los lectores quienes decidieran cual era la que mas podia llegar a destacar, no por necesidad de atencion, sino para darle variedad al tema**

 **MAXIGIAMPIERE2012: pues aca esta**

 **he estado esperando por este momento**

 **capitulo 9: un grito de liberdad**

-mmmmmmm….-

Poco a poco comenzaba a recomponerse de nuevo volviendo al mundo de los vivos por así decirle, Hyodo Issei parpadeaba débilmente mirando a todos lados para descubrir tras unos segundos que de nuevo estaba en su habitación, sin poder recordar mucho más allá de eso trataba de levantarse, para volver a caer, ahogando un quejido doloroso proveniente de su mano izquierdo que escalaba su cuerpo, aquel dolor hizo que su mente trabajase a toda velocidad tratando de recordar lo que había ocurrido antes de caer inconsciente

Y efectivamente lo pudo recordar

La vez contra Jericho Barbathos aun lo tenía bastante marcado psicológicamente, razón por la cual, el ver como el mismo durante la última batalla se había perdido de una manera mucho peor no demoro en hacer que el se sintiese levemente ahogado, destripando corazones con su mano, atravesando esternón, costillas y demás con sus garras, gritando su odio a todo el mundo, mirando a esa chica indefensa a la cual el estuvo a punto de masacrar

Una lagrima cayo por su rostro al recordar eso, la primera de muchas que comenzarían a caer sin que nada las frenase más allá de su propia mano posada sobre sus ojos mientras el comenzaba a gimotear débilmente

-lo hice de nuevo, lo hice de nuevo…-

 _Compañero, lo siento, no se podía hacer nada_

-¡si se podía maldición!...- susurraba el iracundo por lo bajo sintiendo el temblor en su pecho -…¡si se podía maldita sea!¡¿Por qué he estado entrenando todo el tiempo?!¡Era precisamente para eso!...- forzando sus recuerdos el sentía que habían aun muchos vacíos, cosa que le aterraba en el fondo -…dime que no le hice daño a mis amigos…-

 _Afortunadamente no, subconscientemente los identificaste, al final simplemente dejaste de pelear_

-que alivio…- continuaba llorando el con su mirada tapada con su brazo derecho, el izquierdo le estaba atormentando por el dolor, pero era peor la sensación de sentir, que poco a poco se continuaba perdiendo, como si todo lo que tratase de hacer para evitarlo fuese en vano -…Ddraig…-

 _¿Qué ocurre?..._

-¿esto no puede frenarse de ninguna manera verdad?...- preguntaba el castaño melancólicamente con una sonrisa derrotada en su rostro

…

-tomare el silencio como un no…-

 _No sabría decir mucho al respecto, mis antiguos portadores me rogaban por poder que yo les otorgaba sin queja alguna, después de todo morir fugazmente era el destino de los portadores de la Boosted Gear consumidos por mi poder, sin embargo, contigo algo extraño paso, no te puedo dar poder, es mas bien como si lo hubieses arrancado de mi y no pudieses controlar lo que estas tomando, si lo puedo poner en un ejemplo mas simple, has roto el grifo y tu cuerpo se está inundando de mi poder quiéralo o no, es una pena…_

-fantástico…- murmuro el castaño tanto sarcásticamente como de manera depresiva

 _Es mayor el flujo de contaminación cuando estas en modo balance breaker, sin embargo el solo uso de la Boosted Gear ya crea un canal para que la energía negativa contenida en ella te tome poco a poco, por suerte tus compañeras de Clan han hecho un gran trabajo limpiando tu sangre, si no ya estarías muerto_

Sin mucho mas que decir, sintiendo que se estaba resignando a su miserable suerte, el castaño se levantaba de la cama a regañadientes caminando algo torpemente para ser recibido en el corredor tras unos segundos por parte de Rias

-¡Issei!...- exclamaba esta tomándolo del hombro, llevándolo de nuevo a su habitación donde ella lo apoyaba con cuidado en su cama -…¡por favor no te levantes, tu estas aun en un estado delicado!...-

-Buchou…- comenzaba el gimiendo cansado -…¿Cuántos días llevo inconsciente?...-

La presidenta del concejo estudiantil amagaba una sonrisa triste

-solo tres días, esta vez parece que te recuperaste mucho más rápido…- tomando la mano de el ella la apretaba con genuino cariño -… aun así, deberías descansar, Akeno y Asia no han terminado de retirar el exceso de poder en tu mano izquierda…-

Al decir eso, Issei finalmente miraba su mano izquierda, un leve escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al hacerlo, no muchos reaccionarían bien al ver como su brazo era lentamente carcomido por unas escamas deformes de color rojo que lo unían a su Sacred Gear

-entiendo…- murmuraba el suspirando más tranquilamente, el buen trato de su líder era algo que el ya estaba extrañando durante sus días de castigo, el vivir en la escuela durante más de dos semanas le hizo añorar con ahínco el calor de su hogar -… por favor, deme el tiempo necesario para reponerme…-

-tomate el tiempo que necesites, no hay afán…- respondía ella con una sonrisa fraterna -… permite preparo algo de cenar para que te recuperes con más animo…-

Sin más que decir, Rias salía de la habitación de Issei, dejándolo solo mientras miraba con interés por la ventana, al parecer el día ya estaba muriendo por el tinte que tenía el cielo, al parecer estuvo a punto de cumplir su cuarto día inconsciente, le daba cierta tranquilidad el saber que no fue así

Tras unos minutos en silencio, Rias volvía con un modesto plato con emparedados y jugo, bastante ostentoso para lo simple que podía soñar, Issei ni corto ni perezoso comenzaba a comer con ánimos, tres días inconsciente podía despertar el apetito de cualquiera

-¿es agradable volver a comer en casa no es así?...- preguntaba ella sin borrar su sonrisa fraterna -… apuesto a que mientras estabas castigado no pudiste tener una comida agradable ni tranquila…-

En parte era cierto, cuando tenía que estar bajo el ojo del concejo la comida difícilmente pasaba de un poco de arroz con una que otra tontería para evitar causar fatiga física por falta de alimentación, pero cuando la noche se asentaba en su totalidad, era Sona quien siempre llegaba con un verdadero banquete para el y consolarlo por su duro día, sin contar que ella misma entre brechas de actividades le daba una que otra cosa para merendar

-si, es verdad…- contestaba el débilmente, aun le costaba trabajo mentirle a su líder cuando ella se mostraba tan gentil con el

-disfruta todo lo que quieras…- continuaba la peli roja -…el resto está haciendo sus contratos, así que de momento solo estamos nosotros dos, si quieres pedir algo especial, este es el momento…-

Issei suspiraba por lo bajo, probablemente si su yo de hacía seis meses hubiese escuchado eso ya estaría con una erección que rompería un muro de concreto, que el, con toda la gracia del mundo haría perder puesto que no sería capaz ni de pedirle que le dejara manosearle los senos, la idea aun era tentadora, pero con pareja la cosa cambiaba radicalmente

-la verdad, quisiera ver un poco de televisión en compañía suya, Buchou…- murmuraba el con una sonrisa tranquila, cierto, tenía pareja, pero aun así, la compañía de amigos cercanos seguía siendo invaluable, si bien Rias esbozaba un débil rostro de decepción, rápidamente cambio su estado de animo a uno más animado

-me parece bien ¿palomitas?...-

-me encantaría…-

Tras unos minutos ambos se encontraban en la sala, la noche ya había caído y ahora la iluminación de la habitación era cortesía de la televisión, Rias e Issei sentados con los pies sobre una apoyadura ya disfrutaban de la comida y del espectáculo que daba Michael Bay con una de sus extravagantes películas con fondo de música de Linkin Park

-vaya, hacía tiempo no hacia esto…- murmuraba Issei llevándose las crispetas a la boca con suficiencia

-si, espero que esto te haga apreciar mejor lo que tienes y que te quite esa ridícula obsesión por espiar a las mujeres desnudas de los clubes y demás…- contestaba ella en un regaño bajando su voz gradualmente mientras hablaba -… para eso nos tienes a nosotras…-

-si, lo se…- contestaba el castaño serio -… el saber que pronto debería volver a esa ridícula rutina fingida le crispaba la piel -… no lo volveré a hacer…- contesto este con firmeza, era cierto, el realmente amaba a su pareja sobre cualquier cosa, pero definitivamente la experiencia de las últimas semana le había dejado un muy mal sabor de boca, alguna otra forma de pasar el tiempo con ella a solas se inventaría con una buena noche de descanso

-me alegra escuchar eso…- contestaba Rias solemnemente, tras unos segundos de silencio Rias miraba que Issei se encontraba un tanto pensativo -…¿ocurre algo?...-

-no es nada…- contestaba el castaño un tanto triste -… solo es que la escuela no es un lugar agradable para mi en estos momentos…-

Si, ahora que lo pensaba con mas detalles estando en la comodidad de su casa, en compañía de amigos y demás, el simple contemplar que tendría que volver a ese lugar a ser jodido por las Sitri mientras que todos los alumnos lo trataban como basura le causaba una ligera depresión, por lo cual, para el fue extraño ver que Rias al escuchar eso… sonreía?

-si ese es el caso… te tengo buenas noticias…- anunciaba la peli roja contenta, levantándose del sofá para ir a la cocina, al volver venía con un folleto en mano -… ten…-

Issei lo recibía extrañado mirando el papel con curiosidad, se trataba de un folleto de otra escuela

-¿Qué es esto Buchou?...-la peli roja sonreía con suficiencia

-… veras, se cómo te sientes, por más que acabe el castigo impuesto por el concejo estudiantil, tu imagen en la escuela es algo que no puedes recuperar, por esta razón lo mejor que se me ocurrió fue organizar que te trasladases a la escuela Shinzo al otro lado de la ciudad…- tras ver el rostro de confusión y extrañeza de Issei Rias se alertaba un tanto -… no te preocupes, pasaras a tercero, tus padres hablaron con los profesores y por tu nivel académico y situación social se propuso que podrías pasar al siguiente curso si presentabas un examen, así puedes descansar el resto del año hasta el inicio del siguiente periodo escolar…- el rostro de la peli roja se llenaba de júbilo -…¡alégrate Issei, será borrón y cuenta nueva, no volverás a pasar por lo que pasaste durante estas semanas!...-

El rostro de Issei también comenzaba a mostrar una expresión de júbilo

-¿en serio?...-

-si, por su puesto…- tras el júbilo, la expresión de Rias cambiaba a una más melancólica y solemne mientras abrazaba la cabeza del castaño llevándola a su voluptuoso pecho -…es cierto que tienes un problema, pero, no ameritaba lo que te hicieron, eres libre de ser quien eres, solo te pido que trates de contenerte un poco, sé que tú eres tú por tus cualidades y defectos, y yo acepto todo eso…-

En medio de ese abrazo casi maternal, Issei recuperaba un tanto de la paz que le hacía sentir su hogar, algo invaluable para él, si le decían que ya no tenía que pasar por lo mismo y de paso no asistir a la escuela el resto del año, fácilmente podría inventarse otro método para encontrarse con la Sitri

-…si, así ya no tendrás que tener contacto con Sona ni con nadie de su sequito…-

Y la fantasía se rompía en ese momento, haciendo que Issei abriese sus ojos aterrado

-¡espera!¡¿Qué?!...- pregunto este separándose impactado a lo que Rias parpadeaba confundida

-si, se que quienes te hicieron vivir el peor rato fueron Sona y sus chicas…- murmuraba Rias frunciendo el ceño sutilmente -…para nosotros no fue ajeno lo que hacían Riruko, Yura y las otras, los golpes, las humillaciones, el que Sona abalara todo eso me dolió, porque para mí, ella era una gran amiga, incluso una hermana, compartimos tanto tiempo juntas jugando cuando éramos niñas, el que al parecer a ella todo eso no le importase a la hora de propasarse asi contigo… no tengo palabras para decir lo que me ofendió eso…- tras decir eso una amplia pausa se tomaba antes de continuar con un suspiro cansado -… por esa razón cuando fui a anunciar tu retiro de la escuela también con todo el pesar del mundo termine mi amistad con ella…-

El ambiente de la habitación se ensombreció con aquellas palabras, el castaño estaba sin palabras ante las palabras de su líder

-…es una lástima, pero en efecto no me arrepiento…- finalizo ella tratando de decirlo más para si misma que para su acompañante

Aquello hizo que Issei sintiese un fuerte punzón en su pecho, el bien sabía que para Sona su amistad con Rias era una de las cosas que hacia su vida más llevadera, razón por la cual el que su líder le dijese que había cortado todo lazo fraterno con ella por culpa de el, le dejaba un horrible sabor de boca

No imaginaba como debería estarse sintiendo ella en ese momento, tenía que hablar con ella cuanto antes pudiese, cerrando los ojos medito en silencio la situación, disfrutando amenamente del ambiente que tenía junto a su líder en la paz de su hogar

Arreglar las cosas con la Sitri no era lo único que le estaba preocupando, también habían otras cosas que el tenía que hacer respecto a su vida personal

 _Bueno, supongo que ahora que no hay escuela, puedo pensarme con más tranquilidad como encontrarme con Sona_

Eso al menos con respecto a lo que significaba encontrarse con ella en los días venideros, pero, ahora, sabía que ella estaría demasiado preocupada por su reciente situación tras la última batalla, por esa razón, aun con todo el pesar el mundo, sabía que él tendría que desobedecer una vez más las órdenes de su líder

 _¡Necesito encontrarme con Sona pronto!¡no puedo perder el tiempo en este lugar!_

Si, por ahora, se limitaría a disfrutar de la película que estaba viendo junto a ella en el calor de su hogar ,esperaría a que Asia y Akeno llegasen a tratar su brazo y cuando ya estuviese caída la noche y todos estuviesen durmiendo, aprovecharía la paz y el anonimato de la noche para visitar a su pareja

* * *

Unos pasos cansados y un portonazo molesto era la forma en la que Sona Sitri anunciaba su regreso a casa, si, en la paz y soledad de su casa podía darse el lujo de desahogarse así fuese de esa manera, ya era el tercer día desde la última batalla del grupo Gremory contra la facción de los héroes, así como del más reciente episodio de frenesí de Issei y posterior desmayo

Si, hacía tres días todo lo que ella estaba tratando de proteger junto a Issei parecía derrumbarse poco a poco con la ausencia de este, de alguna manera era como si el karma finalmente hubiese comenzado a cobrarle todas las decisiones que ella había tomado hasta la fecha

Irritada y sin energía ella se limitaba a ir a la cocina y calentar su comida para ubicarse en su mesa a cenar desganada y sin apetito

Hacía tres días que Rias había ido a su oficina, molesta e iracunda tras lo ocurrido en la última batalla recalcándole a ella que de nuevo Issei había perdido el control de sí mismo en el fragor de esta misma, ¿Qué era lo que había hecho que el perdiese el control en esa ocasión cuando no lo había hecho en enfrentamientos como el que habían tenido contra Loki? Fácil, que el hecho de haber hecho de el él paria y la basura de la escuela le había generado suficiente estrés y tristeza como para sucumbir ante su maldición, ella no podía decir nada contra eso, cualquier argumento que pudiese tener en contra a eso era fulminado inmediatamente ante las acciones de sus súbditas

Cosa que no espero fue que Rias le dijese que iba a trasladar a su peón de escuela, aunque debía aceptar que eso no la impacto tanto como el hecho de que ella hubiese cortado todo lazo de amistad con ella también en ese momento

Era triste verlo de esa manera, pero Rias tenía la razón en ese punto, pudiese que Issei cumpliese su castigo eventualmente, pero su imagen pública había quedado hecha trizas gracia a ella y a sus subalternas por lo cual su vida en ese lugar estaba acabada, la mejor opción era trasladarlo a otro lugar para evitar que algo así pudiese pasar allá, así como alejarlo a él de "sus víctimas"

Pero si, también le dolía bastante haber perdido la amistad de Rias, después de Issei ella era la persona que más la entendía y con quien había compartido tantas cosas mientras crecían en igualdad de condiciones, en igualdad de privilegios y obligaciones respecto a sus títulos, le dolía que Rias la viese ahora como a una enemiga

Para poner la guinda sobre el pastel, todo el cuerpo estudiantil la veía a ella como a una heroína al finalmente haber sacado del lugar al líder de los tres pervertidos, a conjetura de todos, por la puerta trasera, haciendo que los otros dos idiotas pasasen a ser simple escoria que se mantenía bajo perfil para evitar terminar como su líder

Si, nadie en la escuela le había dejado de recordar su "excelente" trabajo mostrándole a ese pusilánime gusano quien era quien mandaba en ese lugar

-imbéciles…- susurraba ella por lo bajo recordando ese panorama

Si, todo eso y más había desembocado en dañar el poco buen humor que tenía desde que Issei había comenzado a sufrir de ese castigo para proteger el secreto de ambos y eso le estaba doliendo, porque el grueso de la culpa se la estaba llevando el a niveles que eran amenazantes para su vida

El peso de la culpa y de la tristeza era bastante, y se asentaba más con lo delicado de la situación

Estaba deprimida, no era para menos, todo se estaba yendo a la mierda y ella no podía hacer mucho sin saber si Issei siquiera si estaba bien, ya no tenía el derecho de preguntarle eso a Rias

Apoyando su mentón sobre su muñeca, ella recostada sobre la mesa de manera cansada miraba un tanto más adelanta de la mesa una botella de Perrier Jouet, cortesía de la poco modesta colección de vinos de su hermana a la cual ella no tenía mucha dificultad para acceder, en su vida creyó consumir esa clase de bebidas fuera de en los eventos sociales de alcurnia pero, realmente estaba deprimida en esta ocasión y sin nadie a quien poder acudir prefirió seguir el típico concejo de que una copa ayudaba a hacer la cosa más amena

En su primer día había funcionado bien, al menos ahora el asco y el desprecio contra si misma se tornaba más en una rencilla personal un tanto distorsionada por la agradable sensación que venía tras el ardor de garganta en su primer trago profundo

Aun así, sentada tras tres días desde que todo parecía haberse ido a la mierda en su vida personal, muchas más dudas comenzaban a aparecer en torno a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, en torno a Issei más precisamente

La última vez el había despertado en la noche de su tercer dia inconsciente, prácticamente el amanecer del cuarto ¿esta vez seria así?¿que garantizaba que eso fuese así?¿y si se demoraba más en despertar?...¿si no despertaba pronto?...-

Otra copa rápidamente fue llenada, solo para desaparecer en un trago profundo, un solo movimiento algo torpe el cual termino haciendo que parte del líquido se resbalase un tanto por su mentón, ella acostumbraba a tomarse el te hirviendo, pero debía aceptar que realmente ese había sido un muy mal movimiento por parte de ella, aun así, el repentino dolor de cabeza y cierta sensación de mareo agradable hicieron que sus pensamientos se difuminasen un poco

Estaba en su peor momento, el hombre que amaba quebrado bajo la presión de su secreto, su amiga indiferente hacia ella, su sequito y demás cuerpo estudiantil de la escuela, teniéndola como un ídolo tras haber acabado con la moral de Issei

Tampoco ayudaba la charla que había tenido con Aika, aunque en el fondo esta hubiese sido necesaria para ciertas cosas

Esto sumado a su ya leve intoxicación le daba la pauta para querer servirse otra copa más, sin embargo la botella vacía cortaba sus planes, no importaba, se había asegurado de guardar unas cuantas extras cuando tomo la primera, por lo cual levantándose cansadamente de su silla pretendía ir a la cocina, tan pronto se levantó y dio tres pasos, sintió como su mundo giro violentamente mientras que el ameno mareo se multiplicaba furiosamente, dándole apenas tiempo para poner su mano en la mesa evitando perder el equilibrio, tan frustrada y deprimida estaba que no considero que al levantarse y caminar su sangre intoxicada correría mucho mas rápido por su cuerpo que estando estática en la silla

No importaba, tras unos segundos siguió su recorrido, esa sería una larga y triste noche para ella

Curiosamente, porque aun cuando su mente comenzaba a nublarse y sus pensamientos a hacerse más aleatorios, el único pensamiento que seguía teniendo la misma intensidad en su Psique, era el de Issei junto a ella

* * *

Issei realmente no era muy bueno con el tema de buscar direcciones y demás, pero, tras la primera noche de intimidad en la casa de Sona y las posteriores pero escasas visitas al lugar, lograba ubicarse lo suficiente para poder encontrar aquel lugar sin haberlo visitado estando solo, el agradecía que Sona le hubiese contado donde había escondida una llave de la casa en las cercanías para casos como ese donde la urgencia apremiaba

Tras entrar a la casa, le pareció extraño ver la tenue iluminación de las luces entrando por el corredor principal

-¿la luz de la cocina esta prendida?...-

Un tanto extrañado continuo su recorrido hasta llegar a la sala principal, lo que vio le hizo estremecer su corazón

En la mesa se encontraba ya dormida sobre su brazo la líder del clan Sitri, acompañada de la copa caída en el suelo así como dos botellas, una que rodaba por el piso y otra que descansaba recostada en la mesa, mientras que ella sujetaba una tercera botella a medio terminar con firmeza con su otro brazo extendido

-Sona…-

El tanto extrañado como impactado por la imagen de Sona Sitri en tal condición tragaba saliva, palmeándose mentalmente a si mismo para hacer algo al respecto se acercaba a ella, mirando la incómoda posición en la que estaba dormida, tenía que hacer algo

-Sona… despierta…-

Delicadamente el acariciaba la espalda de ella esperando despertarla con ese movimiento, sin embargo, la única reacción que obtuvo fue ver como ella se reacomodaba liberando su brazo sin dar muestra de despertar pronto

-Issei…- murmuraba ella totalmente profunda en su sueño -… mi tonto Issei…-

El tono tan melancólico con el que lo decía ella hacia que la culpa se hiciese más pesada para Issei respecto a todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora

Inconscientemente había estado ignorando un detalle demasiado importante, tan importante, que se sentía como un gusano consigo mismo

El conocía cada rincón del cuerpo de su pareja, por eso no se sintió demasiado acomplejado cuando la tomo por debajo del brazo de ella para alzarla tan delicadamente como podía hacerlo, cargándola al estilo nupcial, el sonrió por lo bajo de manera lánguida pero entusiasta al notar que ella era bastante liviana de alzar

La distancia entre la sala y la habitación era bastante corta, aun así, solo bastaron unos pasos de Issei para que Sona sintiese de manera subconsciente como ella estaba avanzando , aunque mas que eso, su mente aun distante lograba reconocer perfectamente los brazos, el torso y el aroma de la persona que la estaba llevando

Para Issei fue una sorpresa ver como Sona se movía entre sus brazos acomodándose mejor, buscando apoyar su mano libre sobre el pecho de él, así como juntando su cara tanto contra este como podía mostrando una triste expresión de alivio

-Issei…- comenzaba a hablar ella dormida con una sonrisa en su rostro -…a pesar de todo lo que te he hecho pasar, tu siempre te quedaste junto a mi…-

Esto hizo que el se detuviese de repente a medio camino, sintiendo sus ojos temblar mientras el nudo en la garganta se hacía demasiado para soportar

El no lo había notado si no hasta hacia unas horas cuando estaba hablando con su líder, pero, el al estar tan centrado pensando en lo miserable que estaba volviendo su vida poco a poco, pensando en lo desafortunado que era y en lo fastidiosa que se estaba tornando su existencia, no pensó con mayor detalle que en efecto

… el no era el único que lo estaba soportando…

Cierto, ella no era el blanco público, pero, él no era el único que había estado arruinando su imagen para encubrir su más atesorado secreto, ella misma se había estado pintando a si misma como una villana, si no con la gente de la escuela, si con la gente con la que compartían su otra vida, mas en detalle, con su mejor amiga

Si, Sona había tenido que renunciar a su amistad con Rias para esconder también su secreto, ella había tenido que romper poco a poco sus lazos con ella, violar su amistad, traicionar su confianza en más de una manera para hacerlo, hacer eso con la persona que creció con ella, hacer eso con la única chica a la que ella podía llamar amiga sin romper ningún protocolo con su clan ni demás detalles, no siendo esto suficiente había roto no solo su amistad con ella, si no la relación positiva que habían entre ambos clanes, no era extraño para el ver como el grupo Sitri y el Grupo Gremory ya no se miraban con buenos ojos entre ellos

Le dolió ver que ambos ya estaban llegando a su límite, no había nadie más para hablar ni para desahogarse, solo se tenían ellos dos en esa situación

Al llegar a la habitación de Sona, el no demoro en recostarla, sin embargo en vez de dejarla sola en ese lugar, el se recostaba sobre la parte superior de la cama, recostando a la Sitri sobre su regazo, aprovechando esa posición para limpiar los rastros de vino del mentón, cuello y pecho que estaban sobre ella

Al mirarla con ese gesto que se debatía entre el alivio y la culpa, el dragón rojo no pudo evitar dejar caer una lagrima, el era un imbécil con todo el peso de la palabra, en esos momentos se dio cuenta que el que lo definiesen así, quizás no era tan bueno como el pensaba, mas cuando el había sido un imbécil con su pareja

No solo con ella, con todas las chicas a su alrededor

Cerrando los ojos el de manera algo arbitraria alzaba a Sona llevándola a su pecho, abrazándola y apegándola a el tanto como pudiese hacerlo como muestra del firme sentimiento de no volver a lastimarla ni a dejarla ir, ella aun en su inconciencia respondía el abrazo, mientras su sonrisa ajena se hacía más amplia y un amplio suspiro abandonaba su pecho

Él sabía que tenía que corregir las cosas, hasta ahora todo lo había estado haciendo mal, no solo con Sona, sino también con sus amigos más cercanos

 _Tendrá que disculparme Buchou, pero esta noche no podré volver a casa…_

Murmuraba el castaño para si mismo tomando el celular de su chica, enviándole un mensaje de texto a Tsubaki avisándole que "ella" estaba algo atareada y que no podría ir a la escuela mañana, que ella le explicaría los detalles de esto luego

No era difícil para el saber que ella no estaba en condición para asistir a la escuela el siguiente día, por lo que lo mejor, era estar con ella hasta que se recuperase, de paso sería un buen momento para que él se disculpase con ella cuando ella despertase

… _Pero como recompensa, me encargare de disculparme y arreglar las cosas con ustedes también_

Y así, la tenue luz que daba la iluminación de la calle que se filtraba por la ventana fue la única testigo de uno de los momentos mas duros y a la vez mas íntimos de aquella pareja que aun con el mundo encima solo querían tener alguien en quien apoyarse, alguien en quien volcar todo el amor que cerceno el que dirán

* * *

Al día siguiente, las cosas en la casa de Issei habían empezado de manera agitada, más que todo para la líder del Clan Gremory quien ya vestida con su uniforme de escuela, no salía del lugar, puesto que el habitante más destacado de esa casa había desaparecido de la noche a la mañana… literalmente

-Asia , ¿el no contesta su celular?...- preguntaba la peli roja preocupada, a eso la monja negaba con un gesto de su cabeza

-no, lo siento, al parecer el celular de Issei san… estaba acá en la sala…- señalándolo el aparato mencionado, se podía ver como este bailaba por la vibración de las constantes llamadas perdidas

-rayos, ¿Qué te hiciste ahora Isse?...- murmuraba la peli roja por lo bajo llevando su puño a su mentón, los pensamientos de su ficha más preciada eran todo un misterio

Aun así, la preocupación no duro mucho tiempo más puesto que entrando casi de golpe por la entrada principal de la enorme casa, aparecía el castaño un tanto jadeante, sudando, vestido con unas prendas deportivas

-ya volví… perdón por la demora…-

Rápidamente ambas mujeres que estaban hablando sobre el bajaban corriendo las escaleras, para encontrarlo en el curioso estado en el que estaba

-¡Issei!...- el grito de guerra de Rias no demoro en asustar al castaño quien sorprendido dejaba caer unas cuantas bolsas que llevaba encima

-¡¿Buchou?!...- el ver el gesto inquisidor de su ama le comenzo a poner los pelos de punta

-¡Issei!¡¿Dónde rayos se supone que estabas?!¡no, más que eso!¡¿Por qué te vas por la madrugada sin avisarle a nadie?!...-

-¡Si Issei san!¡estábamos preocupadas!...- continuaba Asia el regaño de Rias obteniendo la atención de los otros dos presentes quienes pocas veces veían esa clase de arrebatos en la ex monja -…¡tu brazo apenas se recuperó ayer por la noche!¡no deberías sobre esforzarte!...-

Tras sobreponerse a la impresión, Issei se limitaba a rascarse la cabeza haciendo su típico gesto tonto

-bueno, verán, al ya no estar en la escuela … pensé que sería buena idea dedicarme a entrenar un tiempo mayor, tengo demasiado tiempo libre al parecer y me pareció buena idea aprovecharlo para poder perfeccionar un poco más el Boost de los reflejos y demás…-

Rias estrechaba los ojos, era cierto que el estilo de pelea que el desarrollo y mostro desde su pelea contra Vali era efectivo y contundente en verdad, mas como este había estado evolucionando… de manera algo sospechosa para ella

 _Poco tiempo después del enfrentamiento contra Loki, Issei y Kiba hacían su sparring de prueba frente a sus compañeras, para ellas si bien era un espectáculo ver el choque de espadas entre Kiba y Xenovia como hábiles y experimentados caballeros que eran, lo de Issei contra el rubio era otra cosa totalmente distinta, se podía ver de lejos la enorme tensión y como la estratagema de la pelea tomaba un deje casi artístico_

 _BURST_

 _TRANSFER_

 _Esa era la señal que indicaba que la batalla ya iba a terminar, puesto que las cargas de la Boosted Gear ya alcanzaban su límite y estas eran utilizadas en el curioso estilo de batalla del dragón rojo_

 _Tras ese aviso de la Boosted Gear, por más que el tratase de fintear, por más que el tratase de hacer más movimientos erráticos y sorpresivos, Kiba ya no era capaz de acertar un solo golpe a la Ascalon de Issei ni al mismo, el de cierta manera se sentía desesperado al golpear al aire donde antes estaba el castaño, no solo eso, en el momento donde sentía el embate de su compañero de clan, era el momento donde el era desarmado con rápidos movimientos de este_

 _Rias y los demás estaban asombradas por eso, no importaba cuantas veces lo vieran, no podían creer la pericia del peón que superaba a la del caballero_

 _Al separarse, Kiba e Issei hacían sus respectivas avenías de respeto, ya en la pausa de la batalla aún se podía ver el destello verdoso que irradiaba levemente el iris de Issei, demostrando el exceso de poder en sus ojos y flujo sanguíneo cerebral_

 _-vaya, es frustrante, pero me volviste a ganar Issei kun…- decía Kiba ya volviendo a su típico gesto de actor de telenovela a eso el castaño simplemente sonreía rascándose la nuca, desapareciendo su Boosted Gear_

 _-puede que si, pero cada vez me haces presionarme mucho más…- contestaba Issei un tanto tontamente -…. Esta vez tuve que utilizar las 40 cargas que alcance a reunir antes de llegar al límite, para poder superarte tuve que usar 30 en el trabajo muscular de mis extensores posteriores y gemelos de las piernas y el resto potenciando mis reflejos, como ves aun tengo mucho que mejorar…-_

 _Rias y las demás parpadeaban confundidas_

 _-espera ¿Qué?...-_

 _Ante la duda de sus compañeros, incluso de Kiba, Issei un tanto apenado y nervioso continuaba_

 _-si, Kiba es demasiado superior a mi en velocidad y flexibilidad, por eso me concentre en los músculos de mi cuerpo que hacen movimientos más concretos, de esa manera aun con la velocidad superior de el, siempre y cuando pudiese moverme en un espacio reducido, podría aguantar sus ataques, ya solo sería cuestión de estar al tanto de los movimientos de los extensores de sus antebrazos para saber cuándo iba a hacer un movimiento de ataque o de finta…-_

 _De nuevo, todos parpadeaban confundidos_

 _-Issei…- hablaba Xenovia con un deje de curiosidad -…¿con extensores y demás, te refieres a…?-_

 _-a los músculos de esta sección…- respondía Issei señalando el mencionado en su brazo y en sus piernas…-_

 _Rias daba un paso al frente_

 _-¿desde cuándo sabes tanto de anatomía Issei?...-_

 _Ante esa pregunta el castaño daba un respingo, no les podía decir a sus compañeros ni a su líder que en efecto, desde la vez que desarrollo ese estilo de pelea contra Vali, el y Sona habían ido trabajando juntos en cómo sacarle más provecho cuando estaban solos, fue concejo de ella estudiar sobre su propio cuerpo para exprimir todo el potencial de la manera equitativa de usar su Transfer_

 _-pues bueno… es complicado de explicar…- respondía el riendo tontamente_

 _Nadie le decía nada puesto que ya se habían visto los resultados de ese estilo de pelea, mucho menos destructivo y mucho menos nocivo para la salud de el_

El misterio sobre aquella maestría aun persistía hasta esos días, pero bueno, eso era harina de otro costal para Rias quien suspirando abrazaba al castaño llevando su rostro contra su pecho

-tonto no te sobre esfuerces…- decía esta de manera fraterna -… te recuperaste hasta ayer…-

El como buen hombre, aun se sentía maravillado al estar entre ambos montículos de carne, las buenas costumbres no se perdían aun

-hi…-

Tras unos segundos así, Issei se separaba de Rias, mostrándole un gesto serio

-Buchou… si no es mucha molestia…me gustaría que reuniese a todos en la sala cuando termine la escuela….-

Ante eso, Rias y Asia parpadeaban confundidas por la extraña petición

-si… claro, no hay problema…- respondía Rias algo extrañada

-¿Por qué quieres hacer eso Issei san?...- preguntaba Asia un tanto curiosa, a eso el castaño simplemente le sonreía con su típico gesto amable

-es algo que tengo que hacer… y charlar con ustedes…-

Esa extraña afirmación hizo que Rias y Asia se mirasen entre ellas confundidas

…..

Y así, como el había pedido, todo el grupo Gremory se encontraba reunido en la sala principal del lugar, de paso también se encontraban tanto Irina como Azazel, todos reunidos mirando en dirección al castaño quien se encontraba sentado en una silla, con sus codos apoyados en sus piernas, con un deje de concentración como el que no se le había visto antes en su vida, esto llenaba el salón con cierta expectación

-bueno Issei, acá estamos todos, ¿sobre qué querías hablarnos?...- preguntaba Rias un tanto intrigada, la curiosidad le podía, mas al ver como el miraba a varias direcciones y suspiraba cansadamente, como si le costase demasiado trabajo

-bueno, como empezar…- murmuraba el, tras rascarse, suspirar, mirar a todas direcciones y demás, el respiraba hondamente -… para empezar, creo que tengo que ser honestos con todos…-

Aquello hizo que todo el mundo elevase una ceja

-¿sobre qué?...-

-verán…- continuaba el lánguidamente -…el tema del castigo de los últimos días me dio bastantes cosas en que pensar, sobre las cosas que hago y sobre las decisiones que tomo, este tiempo en la escuela me mostro que muchas de las tonterías que hago, casi siempre son resultado de creer que estaba tomando una decisión correcta, pero no era así, termine poniéndome en una muy mala posición, no solo con la escuela, si no con ustedes…-

Todas se miraban intrigadas por esas palabras, incluso Azazel estaba totalmente concentrado escuchando haciendo conjeturas

-por eso razón…- levantándose de la silla, el respiraba profundamente, y para sorpresa de todos… hacia una pronunciada avenía en dirección a sus compañeras, más específicamente el trio de la iglesia -…quisiera disculparme con ustedes de todo corazón….-

Asia, Xenovia e Irina no pudieron manejar la impresión, dejando escapar un gemido de sorpresa retrocediendo levemente

-Issei…- murmuraba Rias mirando con respeto lo que su peón estaba haciendo

-…se que se sintieron lastimadas por mis estupideces, si hay algo que realmente quería hacer lo más pronto, era disculparme con ustedes…-

Si bien la disculpara era para todos, fueron las tres quienes de alguna manera sintieron que las palabras de Issei eran más dirigidas a ellas, quizás por que para ninguna de las tres era un misterio, que habían sido también algo ariscas con el castaño

-Issei san… yo…- comenzo a tartamudear Asia tímidamente en su sitio, para ellas tres no era ajeno el hecho de que ellas también habían contribuido a llevar a Issei al límite, por lo que verlo disculpándose con ellas, era de alguna manera algo que les pesaba moralmente a las tres

-Issei kun, no tienes que disculparte….- continuaba Irina recordando también como ella simplemente trataba de ignorar a su amigo de la infancia cuando este era ofendido por sus compañeros de clase

-…cierto…-. Agregaba Xenovia, de las tres era ella quien había actuado de manera más cortante, ahora que se encontraba en tal situación, se sintió terriblemente avergonzada de si misma -…es más, deberíamos ser nosotras quienes nos disculpáramos contigo…-

-¡Si!...- agregaba Asia con sus puños en su pecho -…nosotras fuimos también… malas con Issei san…- decía está ya al borde de las lagrimas

-para nada…- contestaba Issei volviendo a sentarse, mirando con una sonrisa relajada a sus compañeras -… lo que me ocurrió me lo tuve bien merecido, por eso me estoy disculpando…-

-aun así, no teníamos que…- el gesto de tristeza de Irina también era igual de pronunciado que el de la ex monja -…no se cómo decirlo…-

-siempre eres el primero que salta a protegernos cuando estamos en una batalla…- continuo Xenovia también entristecida -… siempre nos proteges a costa tuya, si lo pones así, somos nosotras quienes tendríamos que disculparnos realmente…-

La sonrisa de Issei amenizaba el ambiente bastante

-siendo así, entonces ¿Qué les parece si los cuatro aceptamos nuestras respectivas disculpas?...- proponía este de manera amable y entusiasta

-Si…- contestaba Asia ya más tranquila

-es una bendición de Dios que sea así…- murmuraba Irina cerrando sus manos en posición de oración

-no podría estar más de acuerdo…- finalizaba Xenovia sonriendo también

No era la única, de alguna manera esas palabras hicieron de esa poco modesta habitación un lugar bastante agradable, era como si las cosas malas que habían ocurrido hasta ahora no tuviesen mayor importancia, todo el mundo sonreía por eso

Tras la disculpa el gesto de Issei se volvía a tornar serio

-lo primero era eso…- la seriedad con la que su rostro se asentaba llamo la atención de todos de nuevo -… hay una cosa más…-

-¿de qué se trata?...- preguntaba Rias, de alguna manera el gesto de Issei era extremadamente serio, si pudiese compararlo con el de alguien, seria con el de Sona Sitri

-como lo dije, hasta ahora he estado haciendo las cosas mal y he lastimado a muchas personas…- suspirando el le dedicaba una mirada seria a su líder -… hay alguien en especial con quien tengo que arreglar las cosas, no, más que arreglarlas, dejar de hacer el tonto con ella, por eso Buchou, voy a arreglarme, voy a salir y volveré por la noche, dependiendo de cómo salgan las cosas en un rato, les contare algo que les he mantenido en secreto durante mucho tiempo, por esa razón…- tras una pausa donde ambos se confrontaban con su mirada Issei tomaba un momento para prepararse para lo que iba a decir

-…por esa razón, Buchou, no quiero que envié a nadie a seguirme esta tarde…-

Rias abría sus ojos totalmente impactada, al igual que todos

-…yo me encargare de contarle personalmente toda la verdad, por esa razón agradecería que me diese ese voto de confianza…-

Todos estaban sin habla, de todos los presentes, Rias era quien estaba literalmente estática, sin poder hacer o decir nada ¿Qué significaba eso?¿el sabía que Koneko lo había estado vigilando en algunas ocasiones antes de lo del castigo?...-

-así que lo sabias Issei…- murmuro ella con un tono triste

-no la culpo por tenerme vigilado Buchou…- contestaba el con seriedad -… aun así lo repetiré, si hay algo que yo tenga que contarle, lo hare, sin embargo, por favor, respete mi privacidad, al menos durante esta tarde…-

Todos volteaban a mirar a Rias quien tras un amplio silencio, asentía con su mentón, sin saber mucho más que hacer

-gracias…- contestaba Issei levantándose -… eso sería todo por ahora, si me lo permiten, tengo algunas cosas que organizar…- sin mayor ceremonia, él se dirigía a la puerta, no sin antes girar a ver a sus compañeros -… me alegra haber comenzado a arreglar las cosas con ustedes, realmente me sentía mal por lo que estaba haciendo…-

El gran prota finalmente dejaba la habitación, haciendo que todo el mundo mirase a Rias y a Koneko, esta estaba un tanto rezagada, pero mostraba aun la seriedad y neutralidad que tanto la caracterizaban

-Buchou…- hablaba Kiba un tanto inquieto e intrigado -…¿mando a Koneko a seguir a Issei mas allá de las veces cuando estábamos con el asunto de los ángeles caídos?...-

Rias asentía, haciendo que todo el mundo sintiese cierto malestar respecto a ella, cosa que a la peli roja realmente no le afectaba tanto como el hecho de enterarse de que Issei sabía que ella lo estaba vigilando furiosamente desde hacía un tiempo

 _¿Cómo es que el lo sabía?¿cuándo fue que se enteró?_

Eran las preguntas que rondaban por su mente, ese era el secreto mayor guardado de ella y de Koneko, nadie más alla de ambas sabían sobre eso… solo Sona, y era imposible que ella le hubiese contado sobre eso a Issei…¿verdad?

* * *

En cuanto a Sona, bastaba decir que su estado de ánimo ya era mucho mejor, Issei había despertado ya lo cual rápidamente la alegro, claro que aun ella se recalcaba haber caído en la patética necesidad de desahogarse con alcohol, lo hacía más patético el hecho de que su pareja la hubiese visto en tan vergonzoso estado

Aun así, había algo que la tenía pensando a todo lo que daba, y era la extraña petición que le había hecho Issei esa misma mañana antes de salir del apartamento de ella, parte de esta era esperarlo con ropa casual, fuera de su uniforme de escuela, razón por la que ella, en ese momento en el parque central de la ciudad se encontraba esperándolo vestida con un vestido de tirantes de color marrón el cual no cubría mucho más que su falda de escuela y debajo de este, una camiseta blanca ceñida a su figura, si, un conjunto sencillo, pero ella sabía que el tema no iba de una cita

No, era algo más delicado

 _Pocas veces a Sona Sitri le costaba levantarse de su cama, esa era una de esas, su cuerpo se sentía pesado, sentía un horrible sabor agrio en su boca y bastaron solo unos segundos despierta para que el horrible dolor de cabeza comenzara a afectarla, producto de una resaca por vino la cual no era precisamente la más recomendable para una amateur de la bebida como ella, buscando reponerse cuanto antes, buscaba en su mesa de noche sus gafas, mientras hacía esto sus recuerdos antes de perderse entre el alcohol comenzaban a llegar, recordando que ella ni si quiera había tenido tiempo de cambiarse_

 _¿Entonces por qué estaba con su camisón de noche?_

 _Pudiese que ella en medio de su intoxicación se hubiese cambiado por costumbre, sin embargo, al tantear la mesa de noche, encontró un vaso de agua así como unas cuantas medicinas efervescentes, perfectas para su primera resaca_

 _¿Había sido cosa de sus Maids?_

 _No, no lo creía, ella les había pedido que no se presentasen ese día al saber la tontería que iba a hacer, ¿entonces quien le había dejado eso en su mesa? Esa pregunta rápidamente fue continuada por el furtivo aroma de la comida que se filtraba poco a poco a su habitación_

 _Esto hizo que ella rápidamente se levantase de su cama, aun siendo asaltada por el mareo y las náuseas ella se dirigió a toda marcha a la cocina, para ver que en el lugar se encontraba otra persona cocinando, la persona que se había encargado de cuidarla durante la noche, este rápidamente noto su presencia_

 _-buenos días…- saludaba el girando sin soltar ni la espátula ni el sartén -…¿Cómo te sientes?...-_

 _Al ver a Issei ahí, cocinando con una expresión tan tranquila y refrescante, una expresión que hacia parecer que el no estuvo inconsciente los últimos días ni que había estado siendo sometido a una humillación pública constante y que todo lo malo de los últimos días parecía ser más bien producto de un mal sueño, más que una sensación de alivio por la recuperación de el, una sensación de paz interior se apoderaba del corazón de la Sitri, el ver que el estaba bien, rápidamente barrio con el sentimiento e aprehensión en su pecho de manera tan contundente, que una lagrima de felicidad rodo rebeldemente por la mejilla de ella, apenas haciendo que ella misma tocase esta con su mano, como si no terminase de creer lo que estaba viendo, ante eso Issei parpadeaba un tanto confundido_

 _-¿estás bien?...espero que ya hayas tomado lo que deje en la mesa Sona, he escuchado que embriagarse con vino es particularmente malo al dia siguiente…-_

 _Ella aun un tanta ajena asentía levemente, caminando hacia el castaño quien al ver como ella se acercaba a el con sus ojos cubiertos por sus cabellos se separaba del mesón, ella avanzo hasta quedar totalmente pegada a el, posando su mano en su pecho tanteándolo como tratando de saber si el era real, Issei por su parte un tanto entristecido y meditabundo por lo que la Sitri había pasado no demoro en rodearla con sus brazos, al hacerlo ella finalmente pego su frente contra el pecho de el, aferrándose a su chaqueta_

 _-lo siento…- murmuro ella por lo bajo casi al borde de querer comenzar a llorar, no era necesario decir mucho más, ambos ya habían meditado mucho lo que querían decir esas simples dos palabras_

 _-yo también lo siento, he sido un idiota…- contestaba el castaño posando su mentón contra el cuello de ella_

 _-…- el silencio de ella no era la mejor respuesta, por lo que un tanto incomodo por eso el castaño se limitaba a tratar de pensar algo inteligente que decir_

 _-bueno, yo también he sido algo frio contigo, y no tenía por qué ser así…-_

 _-…- el silencio no cambiaba, eso comenzaba a poner nervioso al castaño_

 _-¿aunque sabes? Te ves adorable estando totalmente ebria, también das cierta ternura hablando entre sueños, digamos que todo esto no fue tan malo si me permitió ver un lado tan curioso de ti…-_

 _-…-_

 _-…-_

-…-

 _-…este silencio me está matando…- murmuraba el castaño mirando a lo lejos un tanto nervioso, desde donde estaba el, no podía mirar la sonrisa en el rostro de la peli negra quien sonreía en señal de alivio, si, su Issei había vuelto de nuevo…-_

 _-tonto…- murmuro ella separándose del pecho de el, tomando su cara y besándolo sin perder el tiempo_

 _En efecto, las palabras sobraban en ese momento, en cambio, todo estaba siendo dicho con los gestos cada vez mas asertivos de la peli negra tras su tiempo separada de Issei, para el castaño fue necesario apagar primero todo en la cocina, algo le decía que esa mañana ser algo movida y muy placentera_

…..

 _Tras desayunar adecuadamente (en ambos sentidos) ambos adolescentes ya se encontraban en la mesa del comedor de la casa Sitri, recién habían terminado de limpiar el desastre que había quedado de las manchas de vino en los muebles y demás_

 _-¿estás seguro de que te sientes mejor Issei?...- preguntaba la peli negra acomodándose los lentes, mirando detenidamente a Issei, al menos sabía que su típica energía aun estaba presente cuando estaban… ya saben_

 _-si, estoy perfectamente bien, creo que no me había sentido mejor en un buen tiempo…- contestaba el recostándose en la mesa con una sonrisa de satisfacción -…¿y tú? ¿te encuentras mejor?...-_

 _-si, me siento mejor…- contestaba ella sonrojándose un poco de la vergüenza -… de esto y de mi pequeño desliz…- mientras ella continuaba un tanto rezagada, no noto que Issei tomaba la botella de vino a medio acabar, sirviéndose en un vaso_

 _-bueno, me alegra saber que ya te sientes mejor…- tras tomar un sorbo, el hacia un gesto agrio -…tienes mi respeto, no se cómo pueden tomar esta cosa…-_

 _-deja eso en la mesa ahora mismo…- regañaba la Sitri cruzada de brazos, a lo que Issei un tanto intimidado aceptaba, no sin antes robarse unos cuantos rápidos sorbos sacando la lengua por el fuerte sabor, tras un rato bromeando con el tema, el dragón rojo suspiraba divertido, recostando su mentón sobre su puño, algo que llamo la atención de Sona_

 _-¿ocurre algo Isse?...-_

 _La mirada de el se hacía más amena, pero de alguna manera, también daba la impresión de ser bastante seria_

 _-tengo que arreglar las cosas…- murmuraba el sin perder la vista de la ventana -… no solo eso, creo que es hora de que deje de hacer del tonto respecto a nosotros dos…-_

 _La oji violeta parpadeaba un tanto extrañada ante esas palabras, eso hizo que el castaño la mirase con decisión_

 _-se a lo que nos hemos estado arriesgando hasta ahora, pero, lo que ha ocurrido estos últimos días me ha dado mucho en que pensar, creo que es hora de hacer las cosas bien, Sona, yo realmente te amo y se que tu a mí, mientras estemos seguros de eso, no hay nada que dudar, por lo que…-_

 _Levantándose de su asiento, el se dirigía a la puerta de entrada, confundiendo aun mas a la Sitri quien no entendia nada de lo que estaba diciendo Issei_

 _-¿Issei?...-_

 _-primero arreglare las cosas con mis amigos…- tras un silencio el le dedicaba una sonrisa triunfante a la oji violeta -… me tomara tiempo, por lo que ¿Qué te parece si nos encontramos en el parque central esta tarde?...-_

 _-¿el parque?...- la peli negra posaba su mano en su mentón -…¿estás seguro? Digo, Rias puede enviar a Koneko o también…-_

 _-eso me tiene sin cuidado en verdad…- contesto el interrumpiendo a la Sitri -… he dicho que quiero hacer las cosas bien, y eso significa también dejar de esconder que estoy contigo…-_

 _Al decir eso, el caminaba de regreso a la sala, hasta quedar frente a la oji violeta quien se levantaba de la silla, mirando con cierta preocupación al castaño_

 _-sabes que yo también deseo eso…- murmuraba ella por lo bajo -… pero no quiero que te sigas metiendo más en problemas por mi…-_

 _-no lo hare…- contestaba este desafiante, con toda la seriedad del mundo, sin despegar la mirada de su pareja -…como dije, iré a arreglar las cosas con mis amigos, cuando haya hecho eso, hay algo aún más importante que hacer, algo de lo cual discutimos en chiste, pero pensando en detalle sobre eso, me di cuenta de que es la única manera en la que podemos ser libres…-_

 _Sona estaba sin habla ante la firmeza de las palabras del castaño, pero aun así ¿Qué quería decir con todo eso? No podía estar pensando en…_

 _-Issei…- continuaba ella con su deje meditabundo -…sabes que no podemos…-_

 _Antes de decir nada más, un beso rápido la silenciaba dejándola estatica, cortando todo pensamiento y toda palabra que hubiese querido salir de su boca, tras eso el castaño se iba corriendo del lugar_

 _-deja eso para después, por ahora, veámonos en la tarde en el parque, ¡ah si! Y ve con ropa casual…-_

 _Sin mucho más que decir, la peli negra se quedaba un tanto aturdida por la impresión y las demás cosas_

Y por esa razón, se encontraba en ese lugar, mirando con detalle los alrededores, la fuente como siempre estaba encendida refrescando el caluroso ambiente, las personas caminaban de manera relajada en sus propios mundos, algunos sentados en las bancas y demás y otros se encontraban sentados frente a unas modestas mesas de piedra, estas tenían un tablero de ajedrez pintado en su superficie, normalmente eran los más adultos del lugar quienes hacían uso de estas, pero para hacerlo, ellos mismos tenían que llevar su propio juego de piezas de ajedrez, por eso era que estas tampoco eran muy concurridas

Ella sonreía sumiéndose un poco en sus recuerdos, muchas cosas divertidas habían pasado hasta la fecha en base a jugar ajedrez, ahora que lo pensaba, estaba haciendo falta, pero con Rias sentida con ella e Issei inconsciente, no había tenido muchos contendientes para jugar ni la cabeza para hacerlo con Tsubaki o las demás

Si, ella quería jugar ajedrez de nuevo para relajarse

-¡Sonaa!...- el grito lejano llamaba su atención, girando a su derecha para ver al castaño corriendo hacia ella vestido de manera casual también, con una chaqueta blanca sobre una camisa roja y pantalones negros, cargando al parecer un pequeño morral en su hombro

-llegaste…- contestaba esta cuando él se detenía frente a ella, jadeando levemente

-espero no me hayas esperado por demasiado tiempo…- decía este haciendo un gesto tonto

-no, para nada, llegue hace unos minutos nada más…- tras eso ella mostraba un gesto serio -…¿para que querías que nos reuniéramos en el parque?...-

Por unos segundos, Sona simplemente recibió silencio como respuesta, claro que este no le incomodo, puesto que para ella seguía siendo una sensación agradable el ser contemplada por la mirada del castaño, era cierto, era la primera vez que el la veía con esas ropas, eran algo antiguas, pero era el conjunto más similar al estilo de su uniforme de escuela, y con el que se sentía mas cómoda

-te ves bastante linda…- murmuraba el sonrojado, pasaba el tiempo y ella no dejaba de sorprenderlo, la Sitri por su parte se sonrojaba agarrando su codo con su mano

-gracias…- murmuraba esta torpemente -…¿para que querías que nos reuniésemos en el parque?...-

La respuesta que obtuvo esta vez fue la de Issei alzando la bolsa que el traía, haciendo resonar su contenido

-por qué hoy yo ganare…- decía el con confianza mostrando con confianza el contenido del morral, eran una serie de piezas de ajedrez, idénticas a la que ella usaba jugando con Rias

La Sitri abría sus ojos impresionada

-¿de dónde sacaste esas fichas?...-

-larga historia, tomemos asiento…- tras respirar hondamente, la mirada confiada de el ganaba intensidad -… hoy será el día en el que finalmente te ganare en una partida de ajedrez…-

Extrañada por eso, la Sitri asentía un tanto confundida al inicio, pero, ¿acaso eso no era lo que estaba pidiendo?¿una buena partida de ajedrez? Ella mejor que nadie sabía la clase de competidor que era el castaño, por lo que con una sonrisa de suficiencia tomaba asiento frente a la mesa, Issei hacia lo mismo al otro lado, esparciendo las fichas, sin demorar en tomar las blancas y organizarlas rápidamente, al hacerlo no demoro en mover el peon blanco dando inicio a la partida

Sona no demoro en contestar el movimiento, realmente era agradable volver a jugar una partida en el simple plan de distraerse, de divertirse, al menos eso para ella ¿Por qué Issei estaba tan centrado en querer ganar? No lo sabía, pero no podía desaprovechar su reto

Si, rápidamente la partida comenzo a ganar intensidad tan solo desde los primeros movimientos, las jugadas de Issei desde su primera movida eran agresivas, mostrando gran avidez e incluso un deje un tanto intrépido, como si quisiera ir por todo en esta ocasión, aunque en compensación sus movimientos requerían ahora mayor tiempo para ser pensados

Sona respondía a su propio estilo, de manera más calmada ella buscaba la jugada más efectiva contra lo que para ella era una estrategia desordenada e impulsiva, típica de la manera de jugar del… o al menos la mayoría de veces, tras unos minutos se dio cuenta que había algo extraño ahí

La partida de ambos adolescentes comenzaba a llamar la atención de curiosos quienes veían el juego interesados

-vaya, son bastante buenos…-

-sí, el chico es bastante intrépido…-

-sí, pero la chica realmente sabe mantenerlo a raya, es bastante perceptiva…-

Un pequeño cumulo de personas ahora estaban reunidos en torno a ellos, mirando intrigados el juego que si bien era pausado, cada movimiento era un protagonista clave de cada estrategia haciendo que incluso algo tan simple y aburridor como seria ver una ficha siendo movida ganaba intensidad

Sona sonreía por lo bajo, perdiéndose un tanto en sus recuerdos, ella aun reía al recordar la primera partida de Issei contra ella, el de manera tonta se había limitado a usar su reina para hacer toda la partida, típico movimiento amateur, ahora era un caso distinto, era una persona energía y brillante

Jugando así se sentía como en sus días clásicos antes de empezar ese periodo escolar, su pasatiempo favorito era ese, jugar ajedrez y era divertido hacerlo siempre nada más por el gusto de hacerlo, fuese con Rias, con Tsubaki, con quien fuese, ahora, el poder hacerlo con su pareja le daba cierto toque más agradable, más ameno, y era un plus el que Issei fuese la competencia más fuerte que ella había tenido hasta la fecha, más en esa partida donde el mostraba su fuerte convicción por ganar con cada jugada que hacia

¿Por qué estaba tan concentrado en ganar?

Era otra pregunta que surgía en su mente, ella lo conocía mejor que nadie, él siempre estaba empecinado en ganar, sin embargo, esta vez era mucho más agresivo, su estrategia era más directa, pero a su vez, más firme y efectiva… Sona Sitri se vio impresionada al verse siendo presionada por Issei

Era un crecimiento impresionante el de el, habia cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo, no solo en lo que respectaba en su habilidad para el ajedrez, sino como persona y como hombre, y ella había sido testigo de cada paso que el había dado hasta ese momento, aquello la hizo verse a si misma en retrospectiva, ella también había crecido a su manera, ahora era más alegre, su forma de ser era más dinámica e incluso había ganado cierta conciencia como alguien femenina y amorosa

Sí, todo gracias a Issei

Ambos habían crecido demasiado juntos, de alguna extraña manera, ese juego lo estaba representando con cada jugada, era como si esta estuviese contando la historia de su vida juntos, el desprecio, la duda, la soledad, la confianza, la amistad, el amor, la entrega y el sacrificio…

Abriendo los ojos recordó algo cuando pensó en el inicio del amor, en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo importante, algo que articulaba de manera elocuente todo lo que Issei había estado diciendo en la mañana

 _No solo eso, creo que es hora de que deje de hacer del tonto respecto a nosotros dos_

 _He dicho que quiero hacer las cosas bien, y eso significa también dejar de esconder que estoy contigo_

 _Hoy será el día en el que yo te gane_

Todo, en base a algo que ella dijo una vez y que en ese instante recordó perfectamente

 _Digamos que de momento somos más que amigos…digamos que no seremos nada más que eso hasta que me ganes en una partida de ajedrez_

¿Con hacer las cosas bien se refería a ganarle a ella para que lo aceptase como su pareja oficial?

Al mirar al tablero con detalle, ella estaba perdiendo ¿estaba jugando desconcentrada? No, hasta ahora nunca había sido presionada hasta ese punto, por lo que su juego estaba en su pico de concentración más alto, no, la cosa era que Issei le estaba ganando con su pura habilidad

Así como en el campo de batalla muchas veces el intercambio de puños era una forma de comunicarse entre dos personas, en un juego de esa magnitud, los movimientos era también un idioma, y lo que Issei estaba expresándole a ella en ese momento, era seguridad, determinación y confianza, era como si le dijese "este soy yo y esto es lo que quiero, yo quiero esto" y lo que él quería, era estar con ella sin ninguna clase de restricción, por miedo a lo que le ocurriese a ambos, ella no podía aceptar abiertamente una relación con él, quizás por eso hizo aquella declaración, sin embargo, al estar viéndose superada de esa manera, pudo sentir el puro deseo de el de que ella también quisiera aceptar las cosas frente a los demás, independientemente de las consecuencias

Otra jugada de Issei barría con la Reina de Sona, haciéndola sudar, estaba siendo acorralada magistralmente

Ella también quería eso, entonces ¿Por qué ese miedo a aceptar también esa verdad publica?¿realmente se limitaba solo a los asuntos de clan?

Mirándose a sí misma en retrospectiva, examinando todas sus decisiones hasta la fecha, se dio cuenta cuan dolorosa podía llegar a ser la soledad y la alegría de compartir lazos con alguien cercano, por eso mismo, aquella partida de manera inconsciente le estaba transmitiendo un mensaje de respuesta a Issei

 _Yo… yo realmente quiero un futuro junto a Issei_

Otra ficha de ella caía, dejando nada más una débil línea de defensa conformada por tres peones, una torre y un alfil

 _Yo quiero un futuro junto a él, porque sé que en este mundo nadie me prometerá tantas cosas como el, me demostrara tantas cosas como él siempre lo hace_

Con otro movimiento defensivo que podía incluso representar sus barreras mentales de negación, otra ficha de ella caía

 _Quizás siempre supe eso desde el inicio, desde cuando cruzamos nuestras primeras palabras, cuando nos atacamos por primera vez entre nosotros, si, desde esa vez supe de manera inconsciente_

Otra jugada de Issei cerraba su ruta de escape

 _Por esa razón yo le prometí mi futuro_

Ella estaba jugando con todo, pero la estrategia y ferocidad de Issei eran superiores a su estrategia, no había nada que ella pudiese hacer en contra de el… aun así, una mirada serena y una sonrisa nostálgica se posaba en su rostro

 _Porque… este es el mundo y la realidad en la que yo quiero vivir…_

Había un pensamiento muy íntimo que ella siempre compartió con Rias en sus momentos más tristes e íntimos, un deseo personal que ambas tenían y que compartieron de niñas

… _en la que quiero vivir no como la futura matriarca del Clan Sitri, tampoco como la presidenta del concejo estudiantil_

 _No_

 _Sino como Sona…_

A Sona solo le quedaba un peón y su rei, contra dos alfiles y una torre del castaño quien la tenía cerrada para ejecutar su última jugada

 _Verás… hay muchas cosas que he odiado en este mundo…pero en este juego, en este momento…_

-Jaque mate…- anunciaba Issei saltando casi de alegría, mientras que la sonrisa fraterna y sincera de Sona seguía en el rostro de ella mirando su rey caído en aquel juego, así como sus miedos

… _tengo mucha suerte... de haber nacido aquí… y de haberte conocido_

-si… murmuraba ella en voz alta con gran satisfacción -… en efecto es mi derrota…-

CLAP

CLAP CLAP

CLAP CLAP CLAP

Los débiles aplausos que iban subiendo de tono la sacaron de su trance, al mirar alrededor vio como todos los espectadores, niños y ancianos, hombres y mujeres aplaudían entusiasmados

-vaya, esa fue una excelente partida de ajedrez…

-si, hacía rato no veía un juego así…

-cierto, que intenso…-

-no debes sentirte mal querida, fuiste asombrosa…-

Los elogios no demoraron en llegar, haciendo que ella simplemente sonriese en gratitud con ellos, esto no era ajeno para Issei, finalmente lo había hecho, le había ganado al prodigio del ajedrez y eso era toda una hazaña para cualquiera

-bien, gane Sona…- hablaba el castaño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -…espero que recuerdes lo que dijiste en el parque esa noche….-

-sí, lo recuerdo y lo acepto…- sin decir mucho más, ella se levantaba y lo abrazaba, no demorándose en besarlo al frente de todo el mundo, por su puesto el afortunado idiota no demoro en corresponderlo arrancándole un gemido al unísono al publico

-¡¿ustedes dos chicos son novios?!...-

-nunca lo hubiese pensado…-

-bueno, es bueno ser joven…-

Sona en respuesta giraba a ver a todo el mundo, sonriendo con gran satisfacción

-si, el es mi queridísimo novio y realmente lo amo…-

Aquel comentario hizo que Issei se sonrojase furiosamente, el ya había compartido muchas cosas con Sona, pero, el que ella dijese eso tan abiertamente y de manera tan cariñosa, lo había dejado totalmente con la guardia baja, antes de terminar de articularlo todo, la oji violeta se acercaba a la oreja del castaño

-quiero que mañana vayas a mi oficina, hay algo que quiero entregarte antes de que te vayas…-

Si, ese mensaje quedo grabado en la mente de Issei, algo que lo mantuvo pensando durante el resto del dia tras haber terminado de ser ovacionado por el público que lo idolatraba a el y a su novia

Por su parte Sona suspiraba profundamente, todo estaba dicho y hecho, tenía una llamada que hacer a una tercera persona, era el último recurso al que quería recurrir, pero sería necesario en más de un sentido, esta sería la carta final de ella para proteger la dignidad de Issei de ser necesario, tras haber aclarado las cosas con él, ya no había duda alguna para llegar a tal extremo

* * *

Al día siguiente, Issei se había encargado de llegar mucho más temprano a la escuela de lo que lo hacía antes, esto para evitar las contrariedades que representaba el encontrarse con el cuerpo estudiantil o con el mismísimo concejo estudiantil, eso en parte, de alguna manera el saber que era su ultimo dia en aquel lugar donde conoció a Rias y a los demás, le daba cierto toque de tristeza, un triste adiós simbólico quizás, quería despedirse de ese lugar que le dio tantas cosas buenas y malas a la vez

Sona también se había encargado de llegar temprano por lo mismo, evitar que Issei fuese humillado mientras ella le hacía entrega de algo que le podría ayudar en su nueva escuela, algo a manera de disculpa por parte de ella y de la escuela en si

Ambos estaban solos en el salón del concejo, pero no de manera intima como siempre, Sona se encontraba imponente en su escritorio mientras que Issei se encontraba delante de este, de pie, esperando por su ultimo recado escolar

-bueno, ¿puedo preguntar por qué estas tan pensativo Issei?...- preguntaba la peli negra con toda la profesionalidad que la representaba

-bueno… no se si habrá escuchado esto antes Kaicho…- murmuraba Issei con un deje algo triste -…pero dicen que uno solo se da cuenta que está mal cuando se ha sentido bien antes, que uno solo extraña el sol cuando comienza a nevar… no puedo decir que lo ocurrido en los últimos días no lo repudio con el alma, pero al ver que me voy a ir de acá, no puedo evitar sentir cierta tristeza al dejar esta escuela…-

-si… acá han ocurrido cosas realmente memorables, entiendo cómo te sientes…- contestaba ella, sacando de su escritorio un modesto folder, pasándoselo a Issei quien lo habría ojeando su contenido

-ya veo…- murmuraba el -…este es mi archivo estudiantil…-

-si, lo necesitaras para entrar a la escuela Shinzo…- tras unos segundos viéndolo ojear sus papeles, ella sonrió al ver el gesto extrañado de Issei con las últimas dos hojas -…me tome la molestia de agregar una carta de recomendación personal y académica… además de un pequeño presente mío…-

Si, el pequeño presente consistía en una hoja de color rosa, con un dibujo de un corazón en su centro con un pequeño mensaje

" _buena suerte en la nueva escuela cariño"_

Para terminar de adornarla, esta estaba embaunada con el aroma del perfume de la peli negra, así como marca de unos labios con maquillaje en la esquina

Si, era algo tonto, de hecho era de esas cursilerías que se solían hacer en la escuela media, pero aun así, ninguno de los dos podía evitar sonreír por esto mismo

-Gracias…- contestaba Issei cerrando sus ojos con una sonrisa satisfactoria, tras eso, la peli negra se levantaba de su asiento posándose al lado del castaño, a prudencial distancia por supuesto

-permíteme acompañarte a la salida de la escuela Hyodo kun…-

-es muy amable, Seito Kaicho…-

Si, ambos creían estar solos, pero Tsubaki presintiendo que su líder sentía algo de culpa por la situación de Hyodo Issei y que por ende quería hacer algo por él, supo que no era buena idea dejarla sola con él, al menos los vigilaría desde la distancia, en el fondo no quería que el castaño tuviese más problemas, pero aun así, él era un gusano en el cual no se podía confiar

Quizás fue error de ella también haberle comunicado de eso a sus compañeras, y que estas a su vez le hubiesen informado al resto de la escuela, que el miserable de Hyodo Issei estaba caminando por los corredores de la escuela ese día por última vez

Las personas en su ignorancia podían llegar a ser demasiado crueles

…..

La población estudiantil ya había llegado hacia un tiempo y las clases estaban recién empezando, por lo que era normal ver que el patio principal estuviese desocupado, nada más siendo recorrido por las figuras solitarias de Issei y de Sona

-será triste no tenerte más en este lugar…- murmuraba Sona algo pensativa

-lo siento, pero creo que esto también es lo mejor para ambos…- continuaba Issei serio, mirando el portón principal a lo lejos con una sonrisa lánguida, antes de dirigirse a ese lugar, la Sitri se detenía en seco, haciendo una pronunciada avenía a modo de disculpa

-sé que es así, pero incluso, desde el punto de vista del concejo estudiantil, esto fue algo que no se debió haber hecho…- decía ella en voz alto, disculpándose públicamente con el castaño, ese hubiese sido el último recuerdo de Issei en esa escuela, algo que bien hubiese podido darle la paz mental que el tanto anhelaba en torno a ella, o al menos, una pizca de esta

De no ser por la tragedia, o más que la tragedia, de no ser por la naturaleza del resentimiento humano

SLAP

Aquel extraño ruido obligo a Sona a levantar su rostro, para ver atonita que el rostro del castaño habia sido estampado con un pedazo de tela sucia embaunada de agua sucia por el color, cayendo al instante, dejándole la mejilla totalmente roja por el golpe

-no, no tiene que disculparse Sona Kaicho…- de la columna de uno de los edificios aparecía la capitana del club de Kendo quien era quien había arrojado ese trapo al castaño

SLAP

Otro trapo sucio golpeaba la nuca del castaño, haciéndolo tropezar hacia adelante

-Sí, usted es la heroína que finalmente puso a raya a este hijo de puta depravado, el se merece esto y mucho más…-

La vice capitana del club de Kendo salía de un almacén también con un baldé con estos trapos mojados y sucios, no solo aparecían ellas, otros alumnos comenzaban a salir de los salones, baños y almacenes, rodeando a Issei y a Sona, todos ellos con distintos objetos para arrojar

Si, para terror de Sona, eso parecía más bien una ejecución publica

SLAP

Otro de esos trapos volaba hacia el castaño, pero este con pericia lo bloqueaba con su maletín, estampando el proyectil contra el suelo, la muchedumbre rápidamente llamo la atención también del resto del concejo estudiantil, así como del club de ocultismo

-¡ISSEI!...- grito Rias aterrada al ver como el cuerpo estudiantil no comenzo en empezar la lluvia de basura contra el -…¡quítense de mi camino bastardos hijos de puta!...- gritaba la peli roja iracunda comenzando a empujar gente

No era la única, rápidamente los demás comenzaron a apartar a los estudiantes que lanzaban cosas a la carrera, Kiba, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, todos empujaban y le quitaban las cosas a los humanos con enorme molestia en sus ojos, esto era suficiente para hacer parar a algunos, pero otros tantos, más mujeres que hombres en particular, aun con su ira contra Issei avivada no paraban por eso, usaban los objetos que tenían a mano para continuar arrojando mierda al castaño

Esto era una situación preocupante en verdad, si ellos pudiesen usar sus poderes libremente en ese momento, hacía mucho tiempo ya hubiesen barrido con toda la población de miserables, pero era terminantemente prohibido exponer sus habilidades frente a los seres humanos del común, por lo que usando sus poderes en dosis sutiles ellos hacían tropezar a varios estudiantes, Koneko los empujaba con considerable fuerza entre otras cosas

Pero los números estaban en contra, ellos eran 6 contra 400 estudiantes de todos lados lanzando cosas, no solo en el patio, en los segundos pisos y demás, no solo eso

-¡muérete basura!...-

-¡lárgate infeliz, lárgate y corre como la mierda que eres!

Los gritos amedrentadores hacían del escenario algo mucho más caótico ¿realmente un grupo de personas podía detestar tanto a alguien que simplemente se había pasado de la raya un par de veces? No era un asesino, no era un violador, no era nada de eso, todo había sido un mal entendido ¿Por qué las cosas eran llevadas a ese extremo?

Para desesperación de la Sitri, sus súbditas se encontraban atrás del barullo, mirando la situación como si estuviesen satisfechas, al parecer solo Tsubaki y Saji trataban de ayudar al castaño desesperadamente quien ya hacía rato su ropa habida sido ensuciada con todo tipo de sustancias sucias mientras este para mayor perturbación de la líder Sitri cada proyectil que podía caerle accidentalmente a ella lo desviaba el o lo recibía ensuciándose aún mas

-¡ya basta grandísimos hijos de puta!...- gritaba iracundo el castaño apretando su puño amenazadoramente -…¡lánceme todo lo que quieran, pero no le tiren nada a Kaicho!...- el rugido de el era lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo escucharan, aun así nadie se detenía

-¡entonces que se quite!-

-si ¡¿Qué es lo que está haciendo Kaicho?!¡Ayúdenos con esto!-

La situación se estaba descontrolando demasiado, aquello era anarquía pura y todo por atacar a una persona, a la persona que ella amaba y eso la estaba enojando y estresando sobre manera, nada más el ver que Issei estaba siendo golpeado por la masiva lluvia de basura contra el estaba haciendo que la oji violeta apretase sus dientes notablemente, aun así, cuando vio como un pedazo de botella de vidrio al parecer impacto contra la frente de Issei haciéndolo sangra levemente

No pudo contenerlo más

La cosa se detuvo momentáneamente cuando todos vieron como la presidenta del concejo estudiantil sin previo aviso ni nada que se le pareciese, se había acercado a la capitana del club de Kendo, acertándole un fuerte derechazo en su rostro, era normal pensar que una chica delgada como ella no tuviese mucha fuerza física, por esa razón todo el mundo quedo en shock al ver como la mencionada había sido despedida unos tres metros por ese derechazo, hinchándole la mejilla la cual sangro al ser cortada por el choque del nudillo contra el pómulo

-¡muy bien!¡ya fue suficiente!...- gruñía ella con firmeza en su voz y una expresión rígida como nunca antes se le había visto -…¡si quieren humillar a alguien, que sea a la imbécil que permitió que se armara todo este espectáculo en vez de haberlo frenado desde el inicio!¡simplemente ya no puedo soportarlo mas!...-

-Issei de rodillas en el suelo se limitó a mirar como la peli negra caminaba hasta quedar entre él y el grueso de la población estudiantil atacante, un terrible presentimiento surgió en el al verla tomar aire como lo estaba haciendo

Era cierto, él quería que todo el mundo se enterarse de la verdad, sin embargo…

-¡SONA NO LO HAGAS!- grito este a todo pulmón desde el piso, el uso del nombre de pila de ella llamo la atención de los Sitri y los Gremory

Con firmeza la peli negra extendía su brazo desafiante a su costado, en señal de protección a Issei, así como su mirada ganaba una particular hostilidad, así como una fuerte decisión

-¡ISSEI HYODO ES MI NOVIO Y EL HOMBRE A QUIEN YO MAS AMO!...- grito está a todo pulmón dejando en shock a todo el mundo -…¡Y QUIEN SE ATREVA A SEGUIRLO HUMILLANDO, SE LAS VERA CONMIGO AQUÍ… Y AHORA!...-

Tras el repentino silencio, otra estudiante quien había estado viendo todo desde el inicio desde la sala de radio difusión sonreía victoriosa, y eso que no había hecho su papel aun, por lo cual ni corta ni perezosa…

-venga la música…- susurro Aika Kuryuu, poniendo a rodar la grabación por los altavoces de la escuela

…

- _Dime Sona Sitri ¿Qué se siente haber convertido a tu novio en la mayor basura de la escuela?_

 _-¿Qué dijiste?-_

 _-que se cuál es la verdad sobre ti e Issei…- contestaba Aika mordazmente -… y debo decir que no estoy contenta con que lo hayas hecho huir de la escuela…- la peli negra tragaba saliva profundo, había sido lo suficientemente cuidadosa de no dejar que ni Rias ni las demás se enterasen, ¿Cómo es que una simple y ridícula humana la había descubierto?_

 _-no se de que estas hablando…- contestaba mordazmente la Sitri -… no te atrevas a correr rumores ridículos en la escuela con mi nombre_

 _-querida, los he visto desde el inicio…- secundaba Aika con un gesto despectivo y arrogante -… su escape a la parte posterior del gimnasio, las veces que se encontraban en los baños, que lo citabas a las distintas oficinas, Dios, eran tan obvio que incluso el muy tonto de Issei se escapaba de las clases de educación física solo para estar contigo, no podían ser más obvio para alguien quien notaba los pequeños detalles, es más, cuando se quedaron acostados juntos en el césped yo los vi desde el inicio…-_

 _Ahora Sona estaba sin habla, totalmente atónita, había sido descubierta en su totalidad por aquella humana quien la miraba con sumo desprecio_

 _-tu…¿Por qué no dijiste nada entonces?...- pregunto ya la Sitri a modo de derrota pero de curiosidad también_

 _-al principio por que no era asunto mio, no soy amiga cercana de Hyodo y básicamente lo que el o usted hagan me puede importar un comino, pero, al ver en lo que lo has estado convirtiendo poco a poco nada más por proteger tu ridícula reputación, me pareció que lo mejor era ver que tan lejos lo podías llevar antes de que te ganase el cargo de conciencia, pero al parecer solo eres una perra fría y despiadada a la cual no le importó ver al hombre que te ama siendo degradado moralmente, supongo que incluso yo tengo mi punto de inflexión, y ver esta ridícula tragedia hasta el final, es algo de lo que me arrepiento…-_

 _.las palabras de Aika golpeaban horriblemente a la oji violeta quien no sabía que hacer o que sentir más allá de la terrible ira que estaba sintiendo contra la humana, se sentía tentada a usar su poder y lavarle el cerebro a ella para que se olvidase de todo, pero, de alguna manera, el que ella le estuviese recalcando esa verdad de manera tan cruda, era algo que ella sintió que necesitaba_

 _-tu no lo entiendes…- continuo la Sitri apretando sus puños -… no podrías entender la situación en la que estamos Issei y yo…-_

 _-no, no la entiendo…- contestaba la castaña cruzándose de brazos -…tendría que tener hielo en las venas para hacerlo…-_

 _-supongo que no, nadie la debería tener…- contestaba la Sitri hablándole a Aika como si fuese su conciencia -…lo último que le deseo a alguien, es encontrarse en la posición en la que estamos él y yo…-_

 _-sí, se cuál es la posición de Issei…¿pero cuál es la tuya Sitri? Digo, desde mis perspectiva eras una perra cruel la cual primero uso su influencia en la escuela violando las reglas a gusto para estar con el y segundo cuando las cosas se les salieron de las manos echarle la culpa entera a el ¿qué es lo que hace que le hagas esto a alguien a quien supuestamente quieres?...-_

 _-eso es algo que alguien como tú no debe saber…- sí, no le podía contar a ella sobre el tema de los Clanes demoniacos ni sus respectivas castas y linajes_

 _-supongo que no, tampoco es que me interese saber, si esa es tu respuesta, solo me queda irme diciéndote que el Karma existe, todas las cosas malas que le estás haciendo a Issei, se volverán contra ti tarde o temprano…-_

 _La Sitri asentía, ella sabía que su castigo personal llegaría tarde o temprano, quizás era lo mejor, algo que expiase sus culpas, su purgatorio, esta posibilidad se vio especialmente vislumbrado al observar el pequeño aparato que la castaña tenía en su mano derecha, una pequeña grabadora_

 _-te dejare saber esto Aika san, Issei y yo somos novios… no, no puedo si quiera decir eso, somos pareja, pero nos toca esconder este doloroso secreto a toda costa, el que Rias o las demás se enterasen de este asunto, haría que lo que está sufriendo Issei en este momento sea mil veces peor al igual que para mí…-_

 _La castaña al escuchar las palabras de Sona de manera tan melancólica, sintió que realmente había algo grave tras todo ese asunto_

 _-¿es tan delicado el que el mundo se entere de la verdad?_

 _-mucho más de lo que crees…-_

 _Sin decir mucho más, la confrontación comenzaba a ganar intensidad, hasta que la castaña simplemente suspiraba_

 _-como dije, no es asunto mío ya, solo quería saber por qué y parece que no lo sabré…querida, te daré un concejo, escoge entre Issei o lo que se supone que estas protegiendo, por que priorizar ambos es imposible en este caso…-_

 _-lo se…- contestaba la Sitri cruzada de brazos mirando a la castaña alejarse de ese lugar -…puedes usar esa grabación como lo desees…- susurro lo suficientemente alto como para que Aika la escuchase, esto hizo que la carismática chismosa desviase su mirada pensativa_

 _La cosa era delicada_

 _No sabía cuanto_

…

Tras terminar de sonar el Audio, la escuela, aun con todos sus estudiantes en el patio, estaba sepultada bajo un silencio sepulcral, había pasado poco más de un minuto tras la grabación y nadie sabía cómo reaccionar, mas al ver como la Sitri extendía su mano a Issei, haciendo que el quedase parado al lado de ella, tomados de las manos mirando a todo el mundo

Ruruko estaba impactada, tallándose los ojos a mas no poder y dándose unas cuantas palmadas en la cara, eso tenía que ser un muy extraño mal sueño

Meguri llevaba su puño a su pecho mirando extrañada y algo asustada a su gran líder, ella la veía como a una figura divina hasta la fecha, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando

Tanto Momo como Reya prácticamente habían caído al suelo impactadas al saber la verdad, con sus neuronas sin poder hacer sinapsis ante la incongruente verdad

-no, esto no es cierto, esto no puede ser cierto…- murmuraba Yura llevando su mano a su frente mirando a los lados totalmente perturbada,¿ si su líder era la verdadera villana del tema eso en que papel la ponía a ella? Más con todo lo que había hecho

-Viejo esto no puede ser real...- gruñía Saji por lo bajo, aun así, sus ojos no lo engañaban, su líder y su mejor amigo tomados de la mano mirando desafiantes a toda la escuela junto con la grabación puesta recién era prueba de ello

-Kaicho…- murmuraba Tsubaki impactada también, pero pudiendo manejarlo mejor que el resto, mas por el hecho de que el enojo que ella había sentido contra Issei ahora se estaba transformando en enojo contra su líder -….como pudo hacer esto…-

Si, la reacción de los Sitri era todo un poema, sin embargo, atrás de toda la muchedumbre, Rias y los demás estaban sin habla, Issei quien se había dedicado a ser un pervertido en toda la regla, un degenerado, un depravado sexual psicológicamente enfermo por esto, había hecho todo esto solo como una fachada para proteger su aventura con Sona Sitri

-esto… no me lo espere jamás….- murmuro Roseweisse sorprendida

-Senpai…- murmuraba Koneko rompiendo su poker face con toda la regla en una genuina sorpresa

-Issei kun…¿tu…todo este tiempo?...- Irina estaba en shock, pero no por el secreto, sino por la manera de defenderlo

-te hiciste tanto daño a ti mismo ¿por ella?...- preguntaba Xenovia con genuino interés, sintiéndose un tanto vulnerada como mujer por esto mismo

-Issei san, yo…yo…- y que decir de la pobre Asia, ella no sabía que hacer o decir en ese momento

-Issei kun…- de todos, era Kiba quien miraba a Issei con verdadera lástima y empatía

-…- Akeno estaba sin habla, no le afectaba mucho el que Issei se enamorara de alguien, pero la situación como tal no le permitía hacer uno de sus típicos comentarios con ara ara al final

En cambio Rias estaba estática, parpadeando varias veces, como si no lo pudiese asimilar, llegado un punto, la fuerza abandono sus piernas obligándola a caer de rodillas

-Issei…Sona…-

Si, al ver al hombre al que ella amaba y a su antigua mejor amiga tomados de la mano, al haber escuchado la verdad, todos sus pensamientos se volvieron un garabato sin forma, no había lógica en nada, Sona odiaba a Issei e Issei odiaba a Sona por lo que ella le había hecho, entonces ¿todo eso era una mentira?¿ Una mentira diseñada especialmente para que ella bailase en la palma de la mano de ambos? Rápidamente se sintió como la mayor idiota del mundo, la mayor tonta, estúpida, retrasada mental, lenta, y otras tantas cosas más ¿Por qué? Porque ambos se habían estado burlando de los sentimientos de ella, de su aprecio por Sona, de su afecto por Issei

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro inexpresivo

El ambiente era pesado, era difícil si quiera respirar en este, por lo que la primera señal de vida la dio la Sitri, siguiendo su camino hacia el porton, no sin antes levantar el folder de Issei, abrirlo y revisar que la nota de cariño de ella estuviese bien aún, cosa que era así, razón por la cual ella simplemente siguió tirando a Issei de su mano hasta la salida de la escuela

-Sona…- murmuraba impactado Issei aun -…tu….-

-no te preocupes, no me arrepiento de nada…- contesto esta con un nudo en su garganta -…ya sufriste demasiado, no voy a dejar que te sigan humillando por mi culpa…-

Para sorpresa de todos, ella se detenía en la puerta de la escuela, tomando al castaño de sus mejillas, limpiándole estas y sus labios con su mano

-tienes que saberlo, lo que más quiero es estar contigo y abrazarte para no dejarte irte jamás…- tras decir eso, ella frente a toda la población estudiantil cerraba un beso con el castaño haciendo más impactante la situación, Issei ante el repentino beso demoro en reaccionar, sin embargo, ya todo estaba dicho, y las consecuencias no demorarían en llegar, por lo que ya estando todo para la perdida, prefirió corresponder el beso, rodeando la cintura de la Sitri, arrancando un gemido de todos los presentes -…ayer terminaste de entregarte a mi así como yo de entregarme a ti, no quiero que nadie más me interrumpa para poder amarte libremente…-

Issei suspiraba levemente, tomando de nuevo la mano de la peli negra

-si, yo tampoco quiero que nadie más nos impida estar juntos…-

-me alegra escuchar eso…- tras eso ella continuo arrastrando a Issei -…ven, tienes que bañarte…-

-claro…-

Sin más que decir, ambos dejaron la escuela y en esta a todos los estudiantes y docentes quienes no terminaban de creer lo ocurrido, todo ese tiempo, lo de Issei como sucio degenerado sin remedio, lo de la fría y estricta presidenta del concejo estudiantil, implacable con el, ¡¿todo había sido una actuación de ambos?! Paso un buen tiempo antes de que todos pudiesen reaccionar al menos para ir a sus respectivas clases, pero entonces quedaba la duda ¿Quién había sido el villano en ese teatro que montaron los dos? asi fue como Hyodo Issei despidio su ultimo dia en la academia Kuoh

 **final capitulo 9**

bueno, llegamos al climax del tema y debo decir que fue realmente dificil escribir todo esto, hay cierta espectativa y cierto nivel que se tiene que tener al escribir un capitulo como este donde bueno, ya vemos que las cosas comienzan a ganar un tinte mucho mas profundo aunque debo decir que me doy por bien servido con este cap no se la opinion de ustedes

para empezar, debo mostrar como va la votacion

 **Jardin de los pecadores: 5**

 **super hero: 8**

debo decir que mas alla de los votos, lo que me ha llamado mucho la atencion, son las distintas opiniones que cada uno tiene del por que se deberia escribir el fic por el que votaron, algunos argumentos son muy motivantes e incluso me han puesto a pensar, me gusta que me vean como un escritor pluri genero, pero que tambien haya gente que me tenga en estima por el estilo "oscuro" de mis trabajos y demas, ha sido algo realmente interesante ver sus puntos de vista

asi queda la votacion en su segunda ronda, ya sin el voto multiple de shinjiesbostero ¿que direccion tomara esta votacion? lo sabremos en el proximo episodio de dragon ball z kai


	10. sueño distante

**aun cuando en su contra estén sus amigos cercanos, sus posiciones sociales, sus reputaciones y muchos mas, ambos lucharan por mantener su secreto y estar juntos ¿pero por cuanto tiempo esto lograra ser asi? ¿ _que siento cada que me llamas por mi nombre? que hasta mi nombre se escucha especial_ ... Issei x Sona**

 **descargo de responsabilidad, sigo pensando que las mejores tetas del anime las tiene Akeno Himejima y que el café americano es Ambrosia, con esto me limpio las manos**

 **descargo de responsabilidad #2, apelare al hecho de haber tenido fiebre cuando confundi a Rylei sama con una mujer**

 **EL PRIMORDIAL: primero, muchisimas gracias compañero por tu grata opinion sobre mi fic y segundo, respecto a las chicas que dices, pues no puedo secundarte, Rossweise sin duda es un personaje con una personalidad definida, sin embargo, es mas como un personaje random para complementar el juego de personalidades de los protagonistas que como una protagonista en si, Gabriel es interesante, pero simplemente no le hayo gracia a ella como personaje principal por cuestiones de desarollo de personaje, y con lo de Yasaka... chico, solo ha aparecido dos veces en la novela y no ha hecho nada realmente mas que ser un medio que un personaje, ya para leer lemon con el Kyubi hay mas de mil fics de naruto donde pasa eso (no es coña)**

 **THEKINGFLORES: jeh, gracias chico**

 **SHINJIESBOSTERO: en eso estamos de acuerdo, no estamos de humor para lidiar con milfs con complejos de lolita, a la verga (putazos a mi) y es que chico, conmigo hasta una partida de ajedrez es interesante y en serio, gracias, y si, su voto ya esta registrado, no tenia que comentar dos veces para hacerlo**

 **DARKREKI: lo pienso continuar a su tiempo, mientras eso lo que decia, el jardin de los pecadores seria como la remasterizacion de ese fic en este fandom**

 **ZERO: chico , muchisimas gracias por esas palabras y realmente me siento muy honrado de inspirarte como escritor, ve a por todo mi hermano**

 **ERENDIR: oh erendir, loquillo, me gusta esa forma de hacerte autopublicidad, solo hay dos fics realmente originales fuera de los mios eh? left behind (legitimo, totalmente de acuerdo, yo le comeria la polla a su escritor con gusto para robar sus poderes) y dragon celestial, si, ese fic escrito por.. por ti... eres un loquillo (inserte meme de oh jew) pero te lo reconozco, muy buen fic el tuyo**

 **DARKDRAGON: que dijimos de los aplausos chico?**

 **RYOHEYSAWADADRAGNEL: si, asi mismo**

 **KUROKO: hija mia, eres libre de tomar a Tsubaki para ti, despues de todo, yo apruebo el Yuri, pero primero, ire por mi camara :v :v :v**

 **PANCHOSO: pues la idea era que querian explicarse, pero bueno, una cosa lleva a la otra como dice el dicho**

 **BLUEZANGETSU: joder con ese tema del desprecio**

 **JOSELUISES: por fin alguien que equilibra las cosas**

 **FIREAKAI: muy bien chico, muy cierto, el tuyo es un comenario de un escritor y lector critico y pensante, tanto, que me robare tu idea :v :v :v (hopkins intensifies) y pues bueno, humildad cero eh chico? me gusta eso y me alegra que te gustase el capitulo**

 **JAMESANDERSON: hijo mio, como explicartelo... no funcionaria**

 **COLOCOLO4178: joder sacarte esa frase a ti si que es un jodido logro, gracias**

 **AQCUAOFTHEBACK: de hecho, de eso se tratara este cap**

 **: 1. al frente de mi casa 2. gasparov viste mas casual aun, puto genio 3. la seleccion da asco en este momento 4. eso lo veia venir 5. lo se chico, lo se**

 **RAYHACHIBI: jeh, gracias primero que todo hermano, y pues por que normalmente cuando son las 8pm y estoy a punto de terminar digamos con 8k de palabras, uno escribiendo y escribiendo y cuando uno se da cuenta,son las 4am y uno subio su listado a 15k, fenomeno raro en verdad**

 **LEONWE5KER: chico, solo fue un error pequeño :v :v :v, cosa del cansancio y gracias, la idea de escribir es generar esas sensaciones**

 **he estado esperando por este momento**

 **capitulo 10: sueño distante**

Tan solo empezando el día, la suerte no parecía haber acompañado a Hyodo Issei, lo que él esperaba que fuese una tranquila despedida del lugar que le dio la oportunidad de conocer a sus amigos y un nuevo y mágico mundo, se había convertido en una cacería de brujas publica, demostrándole con creces que lo que el había hecho había sido una soberana estupidez la cual lo acompañaría el resto de su vida, por más que el fuese el héroe de los niños en el inframundo y demás tonterías por ese estilo, el hecho de haber sido matoneado de tal manera en la escuela con la que el compartió con otras personas de su edad sería una horrible marca que no lo dejaría en paz pronto, por no decir nunca

Aun así, pese a haber corrido del lugar dejando con un sinfín de preguntas tanto a amigos como a enemigos, preguntas las cuales para ellos era necesaria urgentemente unas respuestas que le diesen sentido a lo que fuese que estuviese ocurriendo, la noche mostraba por el contario de la mañana una agradable paz

-ya casi no quedan palomitas…-

En efecto, el…no, no solo el, ambos, Sona e Issei habían corrido como cobardes tras la verdad, ignorando las miradas incrédulas y atónitas de sus más cercanos amigos, ignorándolo todo para simplemente tener un momento para reponerse, si bien Issei se encontraba sucio y maltrecho por la ejecución publica, Sona se encontraba bastante agitada, trataba de mantenerlo bajo secreto, pero no podía negar que sentía una horrible presión en el pecho al haberle dado la espalda a todo lo que ella había ido construyendo desde su inicio en la escuela, razón por lo cual, lo primero que habían hecho al llegar al apartamento de la Sitri, fue bañarse… quizás no era necesario para ella, pero el desorden mental tan amplio de ambos fue suficiente ayuda para que compartiesen la ducha, al principio solo con el fin de asear sus maltrechos cuerpos, sin embargo, no basto más que unos cuantos minutos bajo el agua caliente y unas miradas cansadas para hacer de ese pequeño espacio otro espectador más de sus momentos de intimidad

-si es cierto ¿debería preparar más?...-

Si, tras salir del baño el resto del día paso en relativa tranquilidad, viendo que las habilidades culinarias de ambos no eran precisamente las mejores, su alimentación había corrido de parte de la comida a domicilio, así mismo ninguno de los dos había salido de la casa durante todo el día y de manera igual de impresionante, no había llegado ninguno de los Sitri ni los Gremory a la casa de ella, lugar obvio donde ambos irían a parar tras huir de la escuela, quizás ninguno de sus compañeros aun lograba digerir la primera parte de lo que había ocurrido en esa mañana

Tampoco ayudó mucho que aunque estuviesen encerrados durante todo el día, compartiendo como lo harían casualmente en otras ocasiones, ninguno de los dos mencionase sobre lo ocurrido en la escuela, ni la ejecución publica, ni la declaración, ni si quiera sobre el audio de Sona hablando con Aika aceptando abiertamente que ella era quien había planeado todo lo que ella y su pareja habían estado haciendo durante tanto tiempo

-no hace falta…- contestaba Issei mirando el televisor sentado contra la pared de la habitación encima de la cama de su pareja, con esta en sus brazos recostada en su pecho, ambos mirando una de tantas series que la Sitri se había encargado de comenzar a coleccionar hacia un tiempo -…la verdad ya se me estaba picando un tanto la lengua por tanta sal…-

-…entonces ¿más soda?...- preguntaba la oji violeta abrazando una almohada, recostada contra el pecho del castaño, alzando una botella de gaseosa a medio acabar

-si se puede, preferiría más vino…- respondía jocosamente el castaño no demorando en ganar un fuerte jalónazo de orejas de la peli negra quien no dejaba de ver el televisor

-¿Qué dijimos sobre el asunto del vino?...- preguntaba sin ápice de emoción alguna la peli negra haciendo que Issei comenzase a rogar por el tirón de oreja

-¿asunto del vino?¿de qué asunto y de que vino me estás hablando? Yo no sé de qué hablas…-

Con eso la Sitri lo dejaba libre para que el acariciase su adolorida oreja mientras ambos continuaban viendo aquella serie la cual habían empezado juntos durante la tarde, ocho capítulos corridos y un manjar de comida chatarra de segunda fue la forma en la que ellos invirtieron su tiempo tras almorzar y de alguna manera, a ninguno de los dos le incomodaba

-Sona…-

-Dime…-

Aun así, quizás solo era necesario el tiempo para enfriar sus cabezas y la tranquilidad del momento para tratar ese delicado punto, el punto de haberle dado la espalda a todo en una sola mañana

-…-

-…-

Aun así ¿por dónde empezar? Eran demasiadas cosas, todas con la misma importancia, todas con la misma gravedad

-gracias por defenderme esta mañana…- comenzo el castaño, abordando el tema quizás por donde era más ameno hacerlo, su pareja simplemente suspiraba

-no tienes que agradecer… estabas dejando la escuela en paz sin molestar a nadie, como presidenta del concejo estudiantil, era mi deber responder así…- tras una leve pausa, ella escondía parte de su rostro en su almohada con una mirada meditabunda -…además, no podía dejar que a mi novio le pasasen por encima estando yo ahí para defenderlo…-

-cierto…- contestaba el castaño un tanto divertido, pasando rápidamente a un gesto serio -…pero no tenías que defenderme de la manera que lo hiciste, te has puesto en una posición aún más horrible que en la que yo estuve…-

-puede que si, pero no me arrepiento de nada…- aquellas pausas entre frases eran opacadas levemente por el leve clickeo de un reloj en el muro -… tú ya te jugaste mucho por mí, cumpliste con lo que tenías que hacer, ahora era mi turno de llevar la carga que tu llevabas, además, me ganaste en la partida de ajedrez, oficialmente eres mi pareja…-

Issei parpadeo varias veces ante eso, de alguna manera parecía tener un significado mucho más complejo de lo que simplemente se escuchaba

-¿Cómo es eso?...-

-¿recuerdas el asunto con mi ex prometido? ¿Con Jericho Barbathos?...-

-¿al tipo al que convertí en molipollo?...-

Una risita escapaba de la Sitri

-sí, ese mismo…- contestaba está volviendo a su deje serio -… yo anule mi compromiso con el ganándole en una partida de ajedrez, bastante sencilla debo recalcar, en fin, al hacerlo, quedo constatado que yo era autosuficiente a nivel estratégico como para valerme de mi misma sin tener que depender de una pareja, sin embargo…- tras una pausa ella continuaba, sonrojándose temerosamente -…pasa algo similar a cuando te enfrentaste a Riser por segunda ocasión, en su encuentro pasado Rias había perdido por lo que Riser tenía todo el derecho a casarse con ella, eso, si alguien más lo derrotaba antes de su matrimonio, porque ese alguien habría vencido a quien venció a la líder del Clan Gremory , el derecho de contraer matrimonio seria tuyo…-

Issei hacia memoria de esa ocasión, llegando a interrumpir la ceremonia con una simple frase

" _la virginidad de Rias Gremory me pertenece"_

SLAP

Al mejor estilo de su pareja, una rápido facepalm hacia evidencia de su estupidez y la sonrisa de la Sitri , de que ella recordaba también esa interesante declaración de guerra

-conmigo pasa algo similar, yo sería libre de escoger a mi pareja si así lo desease en un futuro, sin embargo, si alguien me ganaba en una partida de ajedrez, método por el cual yo le gane a mi ex prometido, esa persona tendría el derecho de tomarme por.. Esposa y ser el futuro heredero del mando del Clan Sitri…-

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron a más no poder, su abrazo se fortaleció en torno a su pareja, esta simplemente rodeaba sus brazos con las manos de ella

-¿te has dado cuenta no?...- pregunto ella reclinando su cabeza un tanto apenada y avergonzada -…esa madrugada en el parque lo dije a manera de broma, pero, al ganarme, tienes todo el derecho de esposarme así como lo tuviste con Rias…-

-Sona…-

-siempre dije que no aceptaría como pareja a alguien que no fuese más inteligente que yo…- continuaba ella más meditabunda -… sin embargo, esa no sería toda la verdad, mi padre, es un hombre mucho más inteligente, hábil y astuto que yo, quizás sea la edad y su vasta experiencia de vida, pero, francamente no me vería casada con alguien que tuviese su misma personalidad como habilidades, eso hace que ese factor de inteligencia perdiese un poco su mérito…-

Con delicadeza ella se giraba para acariciar el rostro del castaño con el dorso de sus manos, retirando unos cuantos cabellos de su rostro

-…si no te diste cuenta, tu hiciste dos cosas increíbles a mi parecer, primero, creciste intelectualmente y me derrotaste en el juego donde yo había estado invicta hasta ahora y segundo, me hiciste crecer como persona así como tu también lo hacías ¿te das cuenta como solo tu firme voluntad y determinación barrio con todo lo que yo creía antes?...- tras un largo suspiro ella recostaba su frente en el pecho del castaño -… por eso mismo, si se trata de ti, no me molestaría que cuando te sintieses listo, me desposases… si dijeses que es en este momento que quisieras eso, tendría que pedirte que lo considerases, ambos somos muy jóvenes aun, somos demonios, nuestra existencia es demasiado longeva, viviremos miles de años y estar casados antes de si quiera cumplir los veinte años es algo de lo que puede que nos arrepintamos después, sin embargo, si las cosas van como han ido hasta ahora… en un futuro nuestro compromiso me haría muy feliz…-

El castaño en silencio pensaba sobre ese tema, en el pasado Azazel le había dado un importante concejo

Tomate las cosas con calma

Así tal cual, y era un concejo de incalculable valor ahora que lo pensaba, tal cual decía Sona, sus vidas, serian increíblemente largas, el líder de los caídos le había contado que en el pasado muchos demonios y demás enloquecieron o se aburrieron de la existencia al apresurarse y cumplir con sus objetivos y metas a largo plazo con excelsa facilidad, por lo que si quería vivir a gusto, tendría que vivir disfrutando del momento y no apresurándose a cumplir digamos, su meta de volverse rey del harem

-entiendo… además, me gustan como están las cosas por ahora…- contestaba el castaño tranquilamente, mirando al costado, esbozando un gesto algo serio -… aunque… ahora que estamos hablando de estas cosas, creo que lo mejor será primero aclarar las cosas con los demás…-

En ese punto ambos volvían a asentir, eso era algo de primordial importancia

-cierto, pese a todo, son nuestros amigos quienes han quedado en la posición mas incomoda, mas mis súbditas…- murmuraba Sona recordando el gesto impactado de todas ellas, inclusive de Saji

-y yo tengo que aclarar las cosas con Buchou y las demás…- la cara de incredulidad de Rias mientras se le revelaba la verdad, era algo que Issei no se pudo quitar de su mente durante todo el día-…bueno, ellos deberán entender que las cosas son así, no podemos seguir fingiendo más…-

-cierto…- contestaba la Sitri seria -…estoy dispuesta a asumir las consecuencias de mis actos, para poder hacerlo tranquila al menos debo hacer que ellos entiendan el por qué hicimos esto, no podemos esperar que estén totalmente de acuerdo o si quiera si lo aprueben, pero, nuestro deber es ser honestos con ellos, si quieren aceptar nuestra relación o no, no es nuestro problema…-

Una risa cómplice escapaba de la boca de ambos, hasta que Issei recordaba un pequeño detalle

-ahora que lo pienso…- decía este totalmente serio y preocupado -… en el audio que puso Aika, decías que tú eras la culpable de todas las cosas irregulares que se hicieron, desde usos de salones y demás ¿Qué es lo que va a pasar ahora en la escuela contigo?...-

Con esa pregunta, el estado de ánimo de la Sitri se ensombrecía considerablemente

-no estoy muy segura, lo que si se… es que no me van a perdonar absolutamente nada, utilice recursos importantes de la escuela, mentí a mucha gente, viole archivos de la escuela y demás; y todo eso solo para encubrir el secreto que se descubrió esta mañana… es una violación grave a muchos de los reglamentos de la escuela…- tras una leve pausa ella suspiraba cansadamente -… no importa si soy la presidenta del concejo estudiantil, lo menos que me harán será ponerme una matrícula condicional si no es que me expulsan directamente…-

Los ojos del castaño se abrían a más no poder

-¡no!¡espera!¡¿Qué?!...-

Eso era bastante serio, no, bastante malo, no había nada bueno que se pudiese rescatar de ese problema, mas sin embargo, la Sitri simplemente abrazaba sus rodillas

-es lo normal, ya te dije, he hecho algo demasiado grave a los ojos de la escuela, no me sorprendería ser expulsada por eso-

-¡pero eres la presidenta del concejo estudiantil!¡¿eso no vale de nada?!-

La peli negra suspiraba

-ya te dije, lo que he hecho es demasiado grave, ni mi posición como presidenta del concejo me salvara…-

-¡¿y lo de ser una de las dirigentes de la ciudad?!...- con esa pregunta la peli negra miraba a un costado pensativa

-las directivas de la escuela no saben nada sobre ese tema, hemos hecho que ellos nos "colaboren" con ciertos recursos que tu y yo ya sabemos, pero ellos en particular no saben nada sobre el mundo paranormal, en un principio mi hermana y Lucifer sama pensaron que eso sería mejor así, Rias y yo dirigiendo el lugar desde el punto paranormal, siendo soportados por otros como lo son Kiyome Abe entre otros…-

-¡pero entonces…!-

-deja así Issei, no me molestaría dejar la escuela de tener que hacerlo…- suspiraba esta cansadamente, mirando desinteresadamente el televisor -… si tengo que reorganizar los puntos de control en la ciudad para dirigir a mi grupo desde afuera de la escuela, lo hare, no es difícil…-

Si bien ella sonaba bastante calma y tranquila, para Issei no fue difícil sentir el leve temblor en el pecho de ella, las cosas no eran tan planas como ella lo estaba diciendo

El no diría nada en ese momento para no amargarle más la noche, pero el sabia el aprecio y cariño que ella le tenía a ese lugar, la entrega como miembro del concejo, como protectora de la ciudad, dos años y un poco mas no podían ser echados a la basura así como así , dos años donde ella pese a ser una figura de autoridad, se divirtió en el viaje a Kioto, participo en los festivales escolares y demás y había hecho otro tanto de recuerdos agradables

Era una lástima dejar un lugar así como a ella le tocaría probablemente

-lo siento…- murmuro el castaño por lo bajo afianzando el abrazo

-no hay nada que disculparse…-

Sin más, ambos siguieron viendo la serie, el mal ya estaba hecho y ahora tocaba lidiar con las consecuencias, pero al menos, en ese momento, podían disfrutar de aquello por lo que ambos habían estado sacrificando tanto, la compañía ininterrumpida del otro en total intimidad

* * *

Al día siguiente por la mañana, cada uno tuvo que tomar sus respectivos caminos, ambos tenían que rendir cuentas a sus amigos más cercanos, era un tema bastante incomodo, pero Issei al menos se tenía la confianza de haber anunciado que tenía algo importante que contarles a todos, claro que la advertencia no restaba tensión para él, por lo que al tocar al timbre de su casa y ser recibido por Asia y la mirada un tanto dubitativa de ella sintió la muy agradable sensación de usar sus huevos como corbata

-Hola Asia…- saludaba el nervioso hasta donde podía disimularlo

-Issei san, bienvenido…- saludaba ella cortésmente, dándole paso para que el entrase en su casa, como si fuese lo más cotidiano, al llegar a su sala fue bien recibido por un desayuno por parte de la rubia, el ya había desayunado pero por cortesía y por evitar terminar de joder las relaciones con sus amigos recibió agradecido

De las escaleras venia bajando Kiba, al ver a su amigo una sonrisa brillo en su rostro

-buenos Días Issei kun…- saludaba este amablemente con su sonrisa de galán de película

-hola Kiba…- continuaba este agradado, acompañando al castaño en su desayuno, tras terminar una sonrisa de alivio se posaba en el rostro de él, al parecer las cosas no estaban tan mal, aunque, debía resaltar el detalle de ver a ambos rubios con sus uniformes de escuela, en casa en horario escolar

Para hacer la situación algo más seria, la mirada un tanto pensativa de Asia era lo primero que saltaba a la vista del castaño

-¿chicos que hacen en casa a esta hora?...-

Aquella pregunta por parte de Issei hizo que Asia y Kiba se mirasen entre ellos preocupados

-estamos cuidando de Buchou…- contestaba la monja haciendo que Issei se alertara -… no ha salido de su habitación desde ayer, ni si quiera ha salido a comer…-

-parece ser que no pudo manejar muy bien la noticia sobre ti y… Kaicho…- agregaba Kiba pensativo -… para ser honestos, ninguno de nosotros lo termina de creer, digo, ¿realmente cómo te has mostrado a ti mismo en la escuela durante todo este tiempo ha sido una mentira?...-

Aquella pregunta hizo que Issei temblase levemente, obligándolo a tomar una posición más condescendiente

-en parte…- contestaba el con un gesto solemne -… no es como si hubiésemos querido engañarlos, pero para nosotros era importante mantener… nuestra relación en secreto, por eso fingí algunas cosas…-

-entonces, ¿la tarde del ocaso? ¿lo del baño de las chicas del club de kendo?...- preguntaba Asia intrigada y confundida

-sí, todo planeado…- respondía el -… cada vez todos ataban más cabos sueltos, por lo que nos tocó tomar medidas más…radicales…-

Un amplio silencio se formó en la sala, ambos querían recriminarle como era debido a Issei, pero el estar ahí respondiendo a esas preguntas parecía ser suficiente carga para el, al menos de primerizo

-¿Cuánto llevan ustedes de pareja?...- preguntaba el rubio, eso quizás les diría hace cuanto comenzaron a ser engañados por su mejor amigo

-… comenzamos a salir tras el asunto con Kokabiel…- respondía el sereno

-es mucho tiempo…- agregaba Asia sintiéndose un poco vulnerada al haber sido engañada durante tanto tiempo

-lo se…- contestaba Issei sabiendo a que se refería su casi hermana, así mismo con una mirada decidida se levantaba del sofá -… les explicare con más detalles después, pero por ahora, necesito hablar con Buchou…-

-supongo que si será lo mejor dejar esta charla para después, es prioritario que hables con Buchou para hacerla reaccionar, sin embargo…- contestaba Kiba sereno pero mostrando que en efecto, estaba resentido contra Issei -…no esperes que ella te entienda, mucho menos te perdone, además tienes que explicarle eso a las demás, todas están sin saber que hacer o que decir en este momento…-

Issei nunca creyó ser regañado por el príncipe de la academia, sin embargo, esto era bien recibido por él, porque era cierto

-lo sé, a su tiempo estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que ustedes crean que debo hacer para compensarlos por esto…-

Sin más, el castaño subía la escalera hasta el último piso, donde se encontraba su habitación y la de su ama

* * *

De la otra cara de la moneda la situación era algo más difícil de asimilar, Sona se encontraba en la sala de su casa, con Tsubaki sentada frente a ella, sentada de manera rígida con manos en su regazo y ojos cerrados

-me alegra que vinieses aun en horario de escuela Tsubaki…- comenzaba Sona llevando su mano a su taza de te

-es mi deber acudir a la llamada de mi líder… no es más….- contestaba esta monocordemente, sin abrir los ojos, sin tocar su taza para nada

-es suficiente para mi…- contraponía Sona, no era un secreto para ella que su reina no estaba contenta en absoluto -… creo que ya sabrás porque te llame…-

-no estoy muy segura…- respondía la reina para luego abrir sus ojos mostrándose en efecto, molesta -…supongo que será para explicarme por qué nos dio esa horrible puñalada a todas por la espalda…-

La impresión de Sona fue demasiada para ser contenida, sin embargo, tan rápido como se sorprendió recupero su temple

-no sé a qué te refieras con puñalada por la espalda, pero si te llame para explicarte por qué tuve que mantener esta relación en secreto de ustedes…- mostrando una mirada desafiante ella enfocaba a su mano derecha -…además, cuida tu tono Tsubaki, eres mi reina, recuerda eso….-

-espero que sea una buena explicación Kaicho….- contestaba Tsubaki sin disminuir su hostilidad -…y espero que sea bastante convincente y justificada… además, sobre mi lealtad usted sabe que está más que afianzada a usted, sin embargo, el trato no parece ser correspondido…-

Pasando por alto la evidente falta de respeto de su mano derecha para con ella por el hecho de que ella misma había violentado la confianza de ella, Sona comenzaba a contarle a su amiga sobre el inicio de su historia con el héroe de los niños, como se acercaron, como intimaron y demás, sin cortar un solo detalle, durante todo el relato, Tsubaki no se había movido de su lugar, si quiera para tocar su te el cual ya para el final de la historia seguía lleno y totalmente frio

-así que esa es la historia…- contestaba Tsubaki

-sí, te he contado todo, como notaste, el hecho de que Issei o yo pudiésemos terminar en una muy mala posición nos obligó a tomar estas medidas injustas con ustedes…-

Sona esperaba que explicándole a Tsubaki que la relación de ella con Issei podía representar varios reveces no solo en la escuela si no en el mundo demoniaco fuese suficiente para que ella entendiese por que se le oculto ese secreto a ella y a las demás

Sin embargo

-si eso es todo, solo me queda preguntarle una cosa Kaicho…- para extrañeza de Sona, la mirada de su reina se hacía en extremo afilada y rasgada -…¿es usted estúpida?...-

Obviamente ante tal disparo, la Sitri dejo caer su taza al piso, reventándose esta al instante, la impresión era demasiada para manejar así como así

-¿disculpa?...- pregunto esta mas incrédula que molesta

-sí, esa sería la pregunta en este caso ¿acaso usted es así de estúpida? ¿tiene tal falta de sentido común?...- preguntaba molesta Tsubaki sin guardarse nada -…¿trata de decirme solo por eso nos hizo eso a nosotras?...-

La peli negra aun no terminaba de asumir lo ocurrido, ¿Tsubaki, la persona más leal y la más respetuosa a ella realmente estaba estallando así?

-sí, solo por eso….- contestaba Sona alzando levemente su voz para no dejarse imponer de su reina -…entenderé que no puedas estar de acuerdo conmigo, pero…-

-¡¿Qué hay de nosotras?!...- gritaba la peli negra iracunda, interrumpiendo a su líder -¡¿en algún momento de toda esa estupidez se le ocurrió pensar en que pensaríamos nosotras?!...-

Era cierto, algo en lo que ella no pensó mucho, era en sobre como reaccionaria su clan al darse cuenta de la verdad, al darse cuenta del papel que ellos jugaron en esa obra de teatro, ahora mismo con esa pregunta se dio cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, al menos para con su amiga

-¡Ruruko y Momo no dejan de llorar por lo ocurrido!...- exclamaba está asombrando a su líder -…para ellas lo que estaban haciendo era proteger a la persona que ellas más admiraban de un ser asqueroso y degenerado ¿Cómo cree que ellas se sienten al enterarse de que fueron utilizadas por usted para ser las malas de la historia?...- los puños de Tsubaki se apretaban aún más hasta tomar un color blanco -…Yura… Yura no ha salido de su habitación, no ha dicho absolutamente nada, su madre me dijo que no ha dejado de romper las cosas que hay en su pieza gritándose a si misma que era una completa imbécil y el peor ser humano sobre la faz de la tierra…-

Para Sona escuchar todo eso la estaba devastando

-¿y todo eso por qué? Entiendo la situación, en serio, sé que usted pensó en su seguridad, en la de Issei, incluso en un punto, en la nuestra…pero…-

Antes de que ella pudiese continuar la Sitri se levantaba de su asiento molesta

-¡tú no lo entiendes Tsubaki!...- gritaba esta iracunda, primera vez que le dirigía la palabra de ese modo a su reina, no como sirviente y amo, si no como dos legitimas adolescentes que bien podrían parecer hermanas discutiendo -… ¡¿crees que esto fue fácil para mí?!¡¿Crees que yo no…?!-

¡SLAP!

Antes de continuar, la Reina Sitri se había levantado también de su asiento, propinándole una fuerte cachetada a Sona, callándola por el impacto, la oji violeta no terminaba de entender que había ocurrido, el fuerte ardor en su mejilla y el leve sabor de la sangre en su boca eran sensaciones nuevas para ella

-fue difícil lo se…- continuaba Tsubaki cubriendo sus ojos con los flequillos de su cabello, con la mano aun extendida como si no lo terminase de creer -…¡era increíblemente difícil lo sé!¡entonces!¡¿POR QUÉ NO CONFIO EN NOSOTRAS?...-

Sona aun en shock solo podía mirar incrédula a su reina quien ya había comenzado a llorar

-¡sé que la suya era una situación sin salida!¡¿pero por qué no confió en nosotras?!¡¿Cree acaso que ninguna de nosotras la apoyaría en su relación sentimental?!¡Al contrario, nosotras más que gustosas la apoyaríamos en lo que tuviese que hacer!¡por qué para nosotras su felicidad es algo que deseamos con todo el corazón!

El golpe y lo contundente de las palabras de Tsubaki obligaron a la Sitri a sentarse, atónita en su totalidad

-usted ha hecho mucho por todas nosotras, Saji no dejaba de decir lo impresionante que usted es como persona y como líder a toda la escuela, gustosas hubiésemos puesto las manos al fuego por usted, entonces ¡¿Por qué nos hizo esto?¡¿Por qué nos apuñalo por la espalda de tal manera?!¡¿Para usted fue mejor hacernos quedar como lo peor del mundo en vez de contar con nosotras para evitar que todo esto hubiese terminado así de mal?!...-

Un amplio silencio se asentaba en el lugar, mientras que Tsubaki tomaba asiento también, sosteniéndose la mano, no terminaba de creer que le hubiese alzado la mano a su líder

-si bien usted dice que tenemos que mantener cierta distancia, para nosotras, incluso para Saji, usted es una valiosa amiga, la consideramos la mejor persona que conocemos… o al menos que conocíamos…-

Sona no podía decir nada en contra de eso, no tenía nada para justificarse o para refutar, en ningún momento se le había ocurrido pensar en lo que estaban diciendo ella, que en vez de reaccionar mal, su sequito la apoyase como estaba diciendo Tsubaki que lo harían, comparando su situación si en vez de ella hubiese sido Rias, lo más probable es que ella le hubiese contado su secreto a Akeno y a los demás, y que estos, la hubiesen ayudado aun si eso significaba guardar en secreto cosas importante…-

Tsubaki se levantaba del sofá, secándose el rostro, preparándose para dirigirse a la salida sin si quiera mirar a su líder quien tenía la cabeza gacha con su mejilla comenzando a hincharse

-lo de ayer era lógico que pasase, era obvio que nadie en la escuela confiaría en Issei ni le daría el gusto de irse campante así como usted no confió en nosotras… me llegaron documentos de la dirección de la escuela exigiendo su presencia para esclarecer lo ocurrido ayer y su merecido castigo…- la mano de Tsubaki tomaba el picaporte abriendo la puerta de entrada -…buena suerte con eso Sona…-

Sin más, cerraba la puerta, dejando a la Sitri en su soledad, tocándose la mejilla la cual le estaba ardiendo, pero no dolía como le estaba doliendo las palabras de Tsubaki, porque era cierto, todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo, era por su falta de confianza a ellas, quizás de haber notado y haber apreciado esa familiaridad y ese estima que le tenían sus súbditos las cosas no hubiesen llegado tan lejos

Durante un buen rato se quedó en silencio, meditando sobre sus errores, eran mucho más de los que ella creía

* * *

Issei nunca creyó sentirse tan presionado ni tan ahogado al estar frente a la puerta de su propia habitación, pero ahí estaba ese mar de sensaciones y de nervios que no le hacían dejar de temblar, sentía incluso como su corazón le apretaba en el pecho a tal punto que le obligaba a palpar este con su mano

-Buchou… soy yo…- decía este tocando la puerta de su habitación, al no recibir respuesta trato de entrar, pero la puerta estaba bloqueada

El silencio era incomodo, por no decir asfixiante

-entiendo que no quiera abrirme la puerta, si quiera dirigirme la palabra, pero… al menos tengo que ser honesta con usted…-

Para él era bastante duro, Rias se había mostrado ante el como la persona más devota, la persona que siempre le tendió la mano, que le salvo la vida, que le dio un significado a su vida y quien lo integro a ese maravilloso mundo a donde el vivía

No, no solo era eso

Ella era la persona que mas confiaba en el, ella siempre estuvo en cada momento en el que el se sentía decayendo, una persona amorosa y de generoso corazón, al principio no lo pudo captar, pero, pese a todos los errores que ella cometía, ahora, para el era obvio que ella tenía sentimientos amorosos por el, que quizás en algún punto se enamoró de el ¿en el partido contra Riser? Quizás, lo importante era que el había estado jugando con ella de cierta manera mintiéndole, dañando su amistad con Sona mientras el estaba intimando con ella

Se sentía la peor clase de basura en ese momento

Por eso ese sería su castigo, decirle la verdad a ella y matar los sentimientos de afecto que ella pudiese tener por el

-lo que se dijo en la escuela es verdad…- comenzo el sentándose contra la puerta mirando al techo -…Sona y yo llevamos varios meses saliendo juntos…-

Algunos ruidos se escuchaban en la habitación siendo los primeros signos de vida desde el inicio del tema

-…lamento no habérselo dicho antes, pero esa es la verdad…-el silencio era su respuesta y este lo estaba matando, en las escaleras Asia y Kiba miraban todo con cierta decepción -…supongo que tendrá algo que decirme, estoy decidido a recibir el castigo que crea merezco por todo esto…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-…¿eso es todo lo que tienes que decir Issei?...- hablaba Rias por primera vez, sin embargo, la pregunta era demasiado cortante por lo que el castaño no podía responder nada realmente elocuente o que aportase a la conversación

Otro silencio cortaba el ambiente

-…de niñas, Sona y yo siempre jugábamos en los jardines de mi casa ya que en los de ella los cuidadores y sirvientes de Lord Sitri eran demasiado estrictos y rígidos…- comenzaba ella contando a modo de anécdota -…La Sona de entonces era bastante energética, bastante hiperactiva y un tanto rebelde, si la hubieses visto en ese entonces no creerías que son la misma persona… en fin, siempre tomaba la iniciativa e iba por todo lo que quería, muchas veces eso represento que ella tomase mis muñecas y las escondiese para ella, eso hasta que Serafall sama la descubría y la regañaba por robarme mis juguetes…- para terror de Issei, el tono de voz de la peli roja se hacía más duro y más fuerte -…ella siempre ha sido así, ¡siempre ha tomado las cosas que yo quiero para ella!¡robándome lo que yo más quiero!...-

Tras decir aquellas palabras, la puerta se abría violentamente haciendo que Issei se levantase a la carrera para marcar en su conciencia el rostro iracundo de Rias Gremory cuyos ojos estaban lastimados por el constante llanto

-¡Dímelo Issei!¡¿Dime por qué?!...- violentamente ella empujaba al castaño contra la pared, hundiendo sus uñas en sus hombros

-¡Buchou!...- exclamaba Kiba acercándose para interrumpir, sin embargo, la mano en alto de Issei le indicaba que no se metiera

-¡¿Por qué ella?!¡¿Por qué a la más fría y despectiva?! ¡¿Por qué a la mujer que te dejo morir en el parque?!¡¿Por qué a la mujer que te detestaba más que a nadie?!¡Maldita sea, ¿Por qué a la perra más plana de toda la puta escuela cuando vienes diciendo que lo que más adoras son las tetas grandes?! …-

En ese momento, el puro rugido de Rias estallo en todo el corredor

-¡¿POR QUÉ A ELLA SOBRE MI?!¡¿QUE TIENE ELLA QUE YO NO TENGA?!...-

Las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por el rostro de Asia mientras Kiba apretaba sus puños mirando al piso, nunca creyeron ver a su líder en tal situación, mucho menos al pervertido de la escuela, Issei estaba sin habla, nervioso, pidiendo morir en ese momento, porque ese preciso momento se dio cuenta de cuánto daño le había hecho a la persona que más había hecho por el desde siempre

-¡¿Por qué me hiciste esto?!¡¿Acaso no fui lo suficientemente cariñosa?!¡¿Me falto ser más dedicada?!¡¿Me falto decirte en la cara cuanto te amaba?!¡¿Qué me falto?!¡¿Qué fue lo que no hice?!...-

Tras un momento, el silencio volvía a dominar el lugar, para ese momento Rias ya lloraba libremente apoyando su frente en el pecho de Issei, este también no demoro en comenzar a llorar mirando al techo rodeando a su líder con sus brazos

-Buchou, lo siento…-

-no mientas…- respondía ella ya reponiéndose -…soy una estúpida, por Lucifer, soy tan estúpida, haber sido el títere del hombre al que yo amaba y de mi mejor amiga, siendo utilizada por ustedes dos de tal manera, ¿fue divertido no es así?...-preguntaba ella con enorme resentimiento -…¿hacernos quedar a todos como unos payasos y títeres en su obra de teatro?...-

-¡Buchou!¡yo!...-

- **Te odio Hyodo Issei…-**

Nadie pudo decir nada, Issei, Kiba y Asia solo pudieron dejar escapar un gemido ante tal declaración, Issei con sus ojos abiertos a mas no poder solo pudo mirar hacia abajo, mirando como su líder retiraba su rostro de su pecho, mirándolo con desprecio

-te odio tanto ….- continuaba ella con su comúnmente bello rostro torcido en un gesto despectivo -…lárgate, no quiero ver tu inmundo rostro en este momento…-

Aquellas palabras destrozaron de manera fulminante el corazón del castaño quien solo pudo balbucear incoherencias mientras veía sin poder hacer nada a su líder, encerrándose de nuevo en la habitación de ambos, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe

-¡Issei!..- exclamaba Kiba viendo a su amigo apoyarse contra la pared con sus ojos abiertos en su totalidad

-¡Issei san!...- en efecto, ambos rubios estaban sin habla ante lo que acababan de ver, no ayudaba que Issei realmente estuviese turbado y golpeado moralmente, sin poder decir nada

No era para menos, la persona que más le había tenido estima hasta la fecha, le había dicho abiertamente que lo odiaba

Un enorme vacío invadió su corazón, el peso de la culpa era demasiado y nada de lo que pudiese decir arreglaría las cosas

Dolido simplemente se limitó a bajar por las escaleras y dirigirse a la puerta de salida de su casa, con su mente hecha un desastre, aquella visión de Rias diciéndole que lo odiaba no lo abandono en ningún momento, ni si quiera cuando camino por la calle, ni si quiera cuando el trataba de pensar en otras cosas

* * *

Tal cual había dicho Tsubaki, Sona se vio a si misma por primera vez en una posición vulnerable al estar frente a las directivas de la escuela, era la primera vez que veía a todo el grupo directivo reunido, el líder de la asociación de padres de familia, coordinador disciplinario, secretario académico, otros dos o tres con cargos altos también y finalmente el director de la escuela

-Señorita Sitri, bienvenida…- saludaba este cordialmente con toda la profesionalidad del mundo, la peli negra asentida, quedándose de pie en medio de todos ellos, no era difícil ver que la expresión de ellos no era precisamente la más amigable

-desde que tome el mando de esta escuela hasta la fecha, no había sido necesario hacer una reunión de consejería extraordinaria…- comenzaba la cabeza de la escuela, cerrando sus ojos con sus manos juntas sobre la mesa -… no me puedo terminar de creer que la primera que tuviese que hacer, fuese a causa suya…estoy ciertamente sorprendido y decepcionado…-

La oji violeta no cambiaba su expresión, sin embargo, no iba con su poker face para enfrentarse a ellos, si bien su gesto era serio, era solemne también

-…lo siento…- murmuro ella para contestar, no era como si pudiese decir mucho mas

-es curioso, nunca creí que esta clase de situaciones se presentaran al hacer de esta escuela una escuela mixta, de hecho, la idea era darle a las chicas la facilidad de interactuar con chicos de su edad en un ambiente sano, no puedo concebir por que se llegó a esto…- decía el director tomando un folder con los documentos pertinentes sobre el tema Hyodo-Sitri -… aun así, no puedo si quiera entender como la estudiante más brillante y disciplinada de la escuela, la imponente y ejemplar presidenta del concejo estudiantil, estudiante del cuadro de honor desde que ingreso…. ¡Hace esto!….- finalizaba este golpeando el folder contra la mesa, esparciendo los documentos sobre está mostrando fotos, certificados y demás, no sería raro que tuviese también el anexo de la grabación de que tenía Aika en su posesión -…siento que he fallado como educador al verla a usted…-

-es una lástima señorita, teníamos mucha fe en usted…- continuaba otro de los alto mandos también con un toque de decepción

Francamente, era la primera vez que ella se sentía también tan decepcionada de si misma, lo de Tsubaki había comenzado una espiral de auto reflexión que en ese momento se estaba haciendo mucho más sofocante, como estudiante que era ella, al estar ahí, mientras ellos debatían su futuro en esa escuela y más ella sintió como los nervios convertían el calor de su cuerpo en algo desagradable, su mirada seria ocultaba la desdicha que tenía ante esa situación

Tras un rato debatiendo entre ellos, finalmente todos se ponían de acuerdo, en ningún momento ella se había movido de su lugar durante toda la discusión

-se han hallado cerca de 34 violaciones graves al reglamento estudiantil y al reglamento disciplinario de la escuela, no hace falta enumerarlos ya que muchos de estos son demasiado concretos que estoy seguro que ust recordara cuales son así que me limitare a decir que se tomó también en cuenta su servicio a la escuela y su promedio académico superior

Sona pasaba saliva pesadamente

-Sona Sitri, el concejo ha decidido que por la gravedad de sus faltas las cuales incluye manipulación de los archivos estudiantiles, uso de recursos de la escuela para beneficio personal, manipulación del personal activo entre otras cosas, es necesaria su expulsión inmediata de la escuela…-

-ah…- un leve gemido escapo de ella ante esa declaratoria, se esperaba algo así, pero el que se lo dijeran hizo que toda esa terrible expectación se convirtiese en el horrible hecho al que ella tanto estaba temiendo

-… aun así, como dijimos, se tomara en cuenta lo que usted ha aportado a esta escuela, así que se le propondrá lo siguiente…- tras una pausa, el director respiraba hondamente -…al igual que el señor Hyodo hizo, pretendemos pasar por alto ciertas… inconsistencias, para que usted pase su hoja de retiro de esta escuela… si lo hace de esta manera, le haremos una carta de recomendación a la escuela a la que usted decida optar…-

-esto señorita Sitri, lo hacemos, porque sabemos bien que usted tuvo una situación personal difícil la cual no le dejaba muchas opciones y porque en el pasado, desde su ingreso a su primer año en este lugar usted elevo los promedios académicos del lugar así como colaboro en la realización de muchos eventos-

-sus faltas son graves, sin embargo, entendemos como es la juventud….- continuaba un tercero -…aun asi, las reglas son las reglas y estas están por una razón…. Tiene una semana para considerar esta propuesta, irse tranquilamente o ser expulsada por la puerta de atrás….-

-entiendo…- murmuraba Sona, como única respuesta que podía dar ante tal situación

-eso es todo, retírese, esperamos su respuesta en una semana….-

* * *

En otro lugar, una persona yacía en la cama de la persona que amaba, totalmente destrozada y sin ganas de hacer nada, sus ojos hacían rato se habían secado ya de lo lastimados que estaban, en ese momento ella solamente abrazaba la almohada con su mirada ida al costado

Estaba desecha en su totalidad

Hacia un tiempo nada más su vida era perfecta, sirvientes leales, una familia amorosa y el cariño del hombre al que amaba

¿en qué momento se había perdido todo eso?

No basto nada más que la salida de audio de la escuela revelando el más grande secreto jamás guardado en la escuela para que el mundo de ella se derrumbara por completo, al principio lo lógico era creer que era una especie de muy mal chiste, sin embargo, al verlos a ambos, a Sona y a Issei agarrados de la mano confrontando a todo el mundo mientras la verdad aun sonaba, fue prueba contundente de lo obvio

-¿Por qué?¿por qué paso esto?...- preguntaba hundida en su sollozo adolorida -…¿Qué hice para merecer que me hiciesen esto?...-

La situación era en verdad cruel a su parecer, y al de muchos si estuviesen en su misma posición, ella había sido el foco principal de engaño de una relación conformada por su mejor amiga, con quien desde la más tierna infancia había ido compartiendo secretos y lazos que eran invaluables en su dia a dia, mas al ser ella la única persona en el mundo la cual estaba sujeta a las mismas condiciones de ella y por el chico al que ella le había salvado la vida, al principio solo por interés pero luego de que este mostrase su valor, su determinación y mostrase que en un futuro sería un gran hombre, nació un sentimiento romántico en ella, por aquel chico que se esforzaba continuamente para ser mejor y más fuerte por ella… no, en el fondo ya no pensaba que fuese así, no después de la revelación

Lo triste no era solo eso, no le dolía tanto la relación como tal, lo que le dolía era el hecho de que dos de las personas en las que más confiaba le hubiesen hecho tal atrocidad, era una burla descarada a su buen corazón y a su confianza, el saber que ambos se estuvieron riendo todo el tiempo de ella a sus espaldas era simplemente asfixiante

Por eso mismo, su corazón le dolía sobre manera, más que enojo era tristeza y depresión lo que sentía, una que se había intensificado más al haber gritado lo que había gritado horas atrás al hombre que amaba, las emociones eran tales que sentía como estas la ahogaban cada vez mas y mas, por tal razón en ese momento uno de los pocos pensamientos racionales que tenía, era que algo mitigase su dolor, cualquier cosa que fuese

Quizás en otras ocasiones eso se hubiese quedado simplemente en un deseo, pero, el hecho de estar sumida en un horrible dolor y pesadez moral… sumado a cierta marca que ella tenía en su mano izquierda hicieron la diferencia

El dolor y la tristeza que antes eran superiores a la ira, comenzaban a menguar conforme esta iba creciendo como si estuviese hirviendo y quisiese llegar al punto de ebullición

Su mano izquierda comenzaba a brillar levemente

-no puedo dejarme derrotar…- comenzaba a susurrar en voz baja, inconsciente del cambio que estaba sufriendo pero estándolo de que ella no podía dejar las cosas así, no podía perder, no podía renunciar aun, el amor que ella tenía era demasiado como para simplemente dejarlo ser así, no demoro en levantar la cama de su almohada, mostrando una extraña combinación de decisión y de locura en su rostro…-

La temperatura en la habitación comenzaba a aumentar conforme el estado de ella se fortalecida ¿debido al poder que corría por parte de su sangre Bael? No

El aumento de temperatura y la extraña predisposición mental de ella tenía otra razón, una que se estaba materializando en leves luces que salían de la runa en su mano izquierda, luces que comenzaban a brillar alrededor de ella

 _Siempre fue el odio_

 _Siempre fue el amor_

 _Sin importar la razón, ustedes siempre escogieron el camino de la devastación_

Las extrañas voces pasaron desapercibidas para ella, mientras que ese extraño sentimiento de ira que ella sentía cuando absorbía el enojo de Issei la iba dominando poco a poco, a diferencia de en dichas ocasiones, dándole una extraña sensación de goce, casi como si fuese un psicoactivo de poderoso efecto

-no le permitiré… a ella… quitarme a mi hombre…- susurraba levemente ida, un susurro que era la calma antes de la tormenta, ya que totalmente fuera de si e incluso inconsciente en cierto punto, ajena a la persona que ella solía ser

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAA

 _Siempre fue el odio_

 _Siempre fue el amor_

Estallaba una risa con júbilo mientras ella posaba su mano en su frente divertida, con ojos teñidos de un brillo verdoso entrecerrados afiladamente, una expresión de sosiego y de paz, como si hubiese descubierto algo

-¿Por qué lloraba? No tenía que decaer, la solución es bastante simple en verdad…-

Susurraba para si misma levantándose de la cama, mirándose en el espejo de la habitación, ignorando sus leves cambios, se daba a si misma una sonrisa satisfactoria

-tengo mucho mejor cuerpo que ella… pero falta mas…- decía ella, mirando ahora al interior de su closet donde descansaban unas tijeras de considerable tamaño, de las tonterías que hacía en su tiempo libre con Asia y el tema de la costura

Cierto, el amor que tenía por Issei era demasiado grande y los últimos días habían degenerado la opinión de ella sobre su antigua amiga, por lo que con su mente trabajando como un radiador oxidado, a pasos torpes y torcidos no demoro en llegar a una conclusión conforme tomaba las tijeras y las veía con cierto deleite

Que quizás su Issei simplemente estaba confundido y que su queridísima Sona había utilizado esa astucia y sagacidad digna de una víbora para nublar su juicio en base a gestos y engaños, que quizás el simplemente estaba con ellas por cuestiones de apariencia ¿pero cuáles si ella tenía mucho mejor cuerpo y tetas más grandes que la oji violeta?

LISH

LISH

LISH

Tiras de cabello rojizo caían sobre el suelo mientras ella con cierta imponencia cortaba sin miramientos su cabello, con la única intensión de que este no quedase más largo que su cuello pero así mismo sin la cordura suficiente para lograr que este quedase debidamente arreglado, dándole tras unos minutos una apariencia algo desgarbada la cual podía reflejar el que ella hubiese sido atacada con una podadora, una perfecta imagen de su locura interna adyacente

-…es simple, a el le gustan las chicas de cabello corto…- susurraba para si misma para luego golpear su puño contra su palma en señal de entendimiento -… quizás también las chicas con gafas, tengo que conseguir unas gafas….-

Aquel pequeño preámbulo poco a poco comenzo a degenerar en otro temblor de pecho mientras su mano brillando en luz verde irradiaba poder de manera más explosiva, terminando de ambientar el salvajismo del momento

-¡pero al final no importara!¡porque al final Issei será solamente mío!...- rugía ella fuera de si misma-…¡ y me encargare de convencerlo… sea por las buenas, o sea por las malas…!

Su pecho comenzaba a agitarse con mas fuerza mientras las incandescentes y tintineantes luces se arremolinaban sobre ella, alumbrando teatralmente su sonrisa pronunciada de oreja a oreja la cual poco a poco comenzo a convertirse en una sonora carcajada la cual resonaba por toda la habitación, la intensidad de esta era equiparable a los niveles de odio y de locura que iban intoxicándola desde su mano izquierda, niveles exagerados para ser contenidos por una sola persona, por esa razón la maldición que la estaba consumiendo en parte a ella también busco un lugar más donde filtrarse

Y lo encontró, en forma de una ficha de ajedrez, un rey precisamente

Debido a la hora, todo el grupo Gremory fuera de su líder ya se encontraban sumidos en un sueño profundo

GUUGGGGHHHHH

Eso, hasta que todos ellos sin excepción alguna sintieron un punzante dolor en su pecho en medio de su sueño, más precisamente en las piezas que eran símbolo de su servidumbre

* * *

La noche ciertamente no daba el abrigo que se podía desear para tales sentimientos que se encontraban abarcando la mente y el corazón de Sona Sitri, tras el ultimátum dado en la escuela, la pesadez de todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora se intensifico lo suficiente como para que ella comenzase a caminar distraídamente por todos lados errante, así había sido hasta que su cansancio y su inercia le permitiesen volver a casa

En un solo dia, sintió como su mundo se había derrumbado como si hubiese sido cimentado sobre pilares de arena, aquel lugar al que tanto esfuerzo le había dedicado estaba exigiendo su expulsión, fuese voluntaria o obligatoria, su clan herido moralmente y desunido a causa de sus fallos personales, difícilmente alguno de sus sirvientes la volvería a ver con buenos ojos tras todo lo ocurrido

Y todo, era legitima culpa suya

Su moral estaba por los suelos, tanto, que su común gesto inexpresivo estaba ausente en su totalidad, dejando en su mirar solamente un deje melancólico

No era la única

El ruido de la pisada frenando casi de improviso llamo la atención de Issei, quien estaba sentado en el andén del apartamento con sus brazos apoyados en su s rodillas, al parecer, llevaba un buen tiempo así, sumido también en su propia depresión

Basto nada mas unos instantes mirándose a los ojos para notar que el otro había pasado por un horrible dia, que lo que en un inicio sería una explicación, se convirtió sin advertencia alguna en un camino de espinas el cual ellos recorrerían descalzos

Ninguno de los dos se movía de su lugar el sentado sobre el suelo miraba a su pareja cuyos ojos melancólicos y cabello ondeante por la brisa de la noche era iluminada tenuemente por la luz de la luna creciente mientras que ella por su parte, perdida en los ojos tristes de el, lo observaba sentado en una pose serena pero desganada, símbolo de cansancio y de rendición

Un intercambio silencioso de palabras en silencio, ambos se estaba diciendo tanto nada mas mirándose así sin decir nada y eso era algo que de cierta manera era triste también, pero en el fondo muy reconfortante

El primero en romper aquella estela fue el mismo Issei quien levantándose camino lentamente hacia la Sitri, cuando estuvo a la distancia propicia se reclino sobre ella abriendo sus brazos cerrando totalmente la distancia entre ambos, justo en el instante en el que ella también abría sus brazos por la cintura de el cerrando el abrazo quizás más confortante que ambos habían tenido hasta la fecha, Issei acomodaba su mentón sobre el cuello de ella con ojos cerrados rodeando firmemente su espalda mientras que ella lo abrazaba desde abajo alzando sus manos a sus omoplatos, acomodando también su mejilla contra el cabello de este, el calor del pecho de ambos era reconfortante para ambos, de alguna manera ese abrazo mitigaba levemente el dolor del otro que sin palabras, ya le habían descrito a su pareja

-¿fue duro no?...- preguntaba el castaño sin cambiar en absoluto su posición o su gesto

-en efecto lo fue…- contestaba ella, sintiendo en su reducido busto el intimo contacto del pectoral del castaño -…¿es doloroso sabes?...-

-sí, diría que no tienes idea cuanto, pero… creo que tú también pasaste un muy mal rato…-

-así es…- contestaba Sona ya levemente sonriente, era increíble lo que podía hacer Issei para revitalizarla así fuese un poco -…estoy expulsada de la escuela…-

Un leve temblor se alojaba en el pecho del castaño

-Buchou me grito a la cara que me odiaba…-

Esta vez, el respingo era de Sona

-quizás, deberíamos entrar, merecemos descansar un poco…-

-estoy de acuerdo…-

Tras unos minutos, cercanos casi a una hora, ambos ya se encontraban más o menos repuestos, Sona organizaba algo en la cocina mientras que Issei por su parte limpiaba la sala, ambos decidieron que lo mejor sería tratar las cosas de manera tan cotidiana como fuese posible, quizás eso quitaría algo de peso al tema

-entonces, eso fue lo que dijo Rias…- comenzaba Sona, si bien trataba de mantenerse entusiasta, su rostro derrotado seguía ahí -… ¿Qué opina el resto?...-

-Kiba y Asia también están algo resentidos, pero al parecer lo tomaron mejor, del resto no se mucho…- contestaba el desviando la mirada hacia un costado dubitativo -…¿Qué harás respecto a lo de la escuela?...-

-solo me queda aceptar la propuesta de los directivos de la escuela e irme a otro lugar dejando todo atrás…- contestaba ella suspirando , aquel suspiro era particularmente duro para Issei, era la primera vez que la escuchaba expresarse de esa manera tan derrotada

-bueno, parece que ambos estaremos entonces en una nueva escuela el otro año…- contestaba el tratando de amenizar el ambiente, cosa que pareció funcionar puesto que el chiste le saco una leve risa a la oji violeta

-si, parece que si…- contestaba ella mirando hacia su pareja -… es triste saber pero seremos compañeros de curso, digo, tú si pasas a tercero pero yo seré una repitente…-

-ouch…- contestaba el castaño sarcásticamente, soltando unas leves risas, risas que fueron contagiadas a la peli negra logrando ambos con éxito tras un largo día, sentir algo de descanso

Porque siempre era así, era como si todos los problemas del otro desaparecieran simplemente con las palabras de aliento de ambos, con cada caricia, con cada gesto que hacían, eso podía hacerles pensar fácilmente y de manera gratificante, que incluso aquella triste situación la podrían superar ambos juntos, siempre y cuando nada los separase

Si nada los separase

En medio de la sala, a distancia de ambos, un círculo mágico de color azul oscuro particularmente grande comenzaba a brillar en el piso, uno que tenía la marca del Clan Sitri del cual comenzaban a aparecer dos figuras, una de ellas, la Maid que había pasado por la casa de la Sitri una que otra ocasión cuando necesitaba que ella se encontrase con su líder, la otra figura sin embargo, era alguien que la oji violeta no espero ver jamás, tanta fue la impresión que el plato cayó al piso así como el gesto de ella se llenaba de un terror incipiente

Atrás de su Maid, con su mirada rasgada y estrecha Lord Sitri miraba a su hija, si bien su gesto despectivo era su marca personal, esta vez parecía tener más fuerza dando a entender que realmente estaba molesto

-¡¿Padre?!...-

Aquella exclamación hizo que el corazón del castaño casi diese un vuelco, la mujer que estaba frente a el tenía una expresión fría y rígida sin contar que sin hacer ni un solo movimiento o si quiera voltearlo a mirar el sintiese que esa mujer, en efecto, podía llegar a ser igual o más peligrosa que Grayfia si se lo propusiese

Aun así, la presencia de ella no se comparaba a la de Lord Sitri, el recientemente había conocido al padre de Rias el cual le había dado una impresión de ser un hombre con un deje fresco y juvenil, sin embargo, el hombre cuya sola presencia había reducido la temperatura de la habitación se mostraba a si mismo como un ser temible, peligroso pero a la vez tan sereno y frio, era una sensación horriblemente inquietante

-Señorita Sona, se nos ha informado de lo ocurrido en la escuela…- anunciaba la peli negra generando un estado de terror en ambos adolescentes -…ya sabrá por qué estamos en este lugar…-

Mientras la sirvienta se ocupada de la Ojou sama, el peli negro miraba de reojo a Issei, este estaba estático, el solo mirar a los ojos de ese hombre le hizo comprender la enorme diferencia que había entre el poder de ambos, comparable en tamaño podría equiparase en el tamaño que tiene una hormiga respecto a una ballena

-Hyodo Issei…- hablo el sin emoción alguna en su voz -…¿Por qué estás en casa de mi hija?...-

Ninguno de los dos podía decir nada y aquello no le pudo importar menos al líder de la casta Sitri quien al no obtener respuesta giraba a ver a su hija con repudio

-los términos eran más que claros, estarías libre de los asuntos de Clan siempre y cuando estuvieses en la escuela, ahora, que has sido expulsada…- esa parte la escupía con especial desprecio -…no tienes ninguna razón para estar acá, continuaras tu educación en Lilith y me asegurare que esta sea lo suficientemente estricta para que no se vuelva a repetir este desliz jamás…-

El terror se apodero del corazón de ambos adolescentes, era una situación sin salida

-¡espera!...- detenía Sona -…¡se me dio el beneficio de trasladarme de escuela!...- lo que ella trataba de hacer sonar como una afirmación tenia para su padre y su Maid un tinte más de súplica que de otra cosa -…¡además, no dejare solo a mi clan!...-

-Irrelevante…- respondía el autoritariamente -… lo del traslado no me puede importar menos y respecto a tus sirvientes me encargare de que estén en respaldo mientras te vuelves un rey apto porque de momento no eres más que una malcriada y caprichosa niña que no conoce cuál es su lugar…-

La sangre de Issei pese al terror comenzaba a hervir, el uso de esas palabras el las reconocía, eran las mismas palabras que Sona le dedicaba a él cuándo recién se conocieron, palabras despectivas y llenas de cierto desprecio ¿ese sujeto siendo su padre podía hablarle así a su hija siendo esta aun una niña?

-¡debo proteger la ciudad que me fue dejada en custodia!...- continuaba ella atacando, esperando por alguna parte detener lo que no se podía detener

-es más que obvio que el grupo de Rias Gremory puede encargarse sin problemas de los demonios rebeldes del sector, tu asistencia es irrelevante también…-

Aquello dejaba sin habla a la peli negra quien ya totalmente derrotada se limitaba a tartamudear mientras trataba de articular algo congruente que decir mientras sus ojos se humedecían irremediablemente

-sin más que decir, nos vamos…-

Aquello fue un disparador para Issei quien sintiendo que sus instintos lo alertaban que no lo hiciera, el se paraba entre padre e hija

-¡alto!...- gritaba el con tanta firmeza y coraje como le era posible reunir en una situación así -…¡usted es su padre!¡¿realmente está pensando quitarle a su hija todo lo que ella quiere?!¡Ella se preocupa por sus amigos más que nadie, por su escuela, siempre ha velado por que esta ciudad esté segura!¡se que lo que hicimos está mal!¡¿pero acaso quiere quitarle a su hija todo lo que ella quiere y por lo que ha trabajado tanto?!...-

La mirada despectiva de Lord Sitri se posaba sobre Issei quien apretaba furiosamente sus dientes

-hablas como si tu opinión tuviese alguna cabida en esta discusión…-

Aquello fue la gota que derramo el vaso, casi de manera suicida Issei daba un paso adelante encarando al peli negro, señalándose a si mismo con su puño

-¡por supuesto que la tiene imbécil!...- rugió el sacándole un gemido de terror a su pareja y alzando las cejas de la Maid atrás de Lord Sitri -…¡hace unos días le gane a Sona en una partida de ajedrez legitima tengo el derecho de esposarla según las leyes del inframundo!...-

Por primera vez un gesto era arrancado del peli negro el cual mostraba cierto interés, esto hizo que mirase a Issei de arriba abajo para luego mirar a Sona

-¿es cierto eso?...-

Si bien la Sitri estaba rezagada ante la presencia y palabras de su padre, aquella pregunta pudiendo ser una luz en la oscuridad le dio cierto envalentonamiento

-si, lo es, hace dos días Hyodo Issei me derroto en una partida de ajedrez, hubo cerca de 43 testigos en el parque público de la ciudad…-

-ya veo…- agregaba Lord Sitri manteniéndose en silencio por unos segundos que parecieron ser eternos para ambos adolescentes, un silencio que se rompió tan pronto el alzo su mano y con la palma abierta la extendía sobre el pecho de Issei, concentrando una onda de energía en esta y alertando al castaño por el leve instinto asesino que se había levantado -…aunque yo no te reconozco como el siguiente líder del Clan Sitri…-

Sona no demoro en gritar de terror, ni si quiera la Maid de Lord Sitri se mantuvo ajena al ver a su amo evocando una cantidad considerable de poder la cual se concentró y se densifico en un instante

Lo último que pudo ver Issei en ese momento fue una extraña ilusión, como si atrás de ese hombre una enorme bestia de color azul lo hubiese visto con ojos de lagarto cristalizado, ojos similares a los de Ddraig

 _WINTER ROAR_

Con esa orden, la onda de energía se disparaba en un poderoso aire gélido que de la presión sonaba como un poderoso rugido, un golpe acertado a quemarropa el cual saco al castaño por el techo de la casa arrojándolo al aire donde lo último que escucho más allá del poderoso rugido, fue el grito aterrorizado de Sona antes de perder el conocimiento

….

 _Compañero_

 _¡Compañero!¡despierta!_

Tras los constantes llamados de Ddraig el castaño comenzaba a abrir los ojos de nuevo, aturdido y desorientado sin poder recordar nada, comenzaba a mirar a su alrededor, estaba en un callejón, recostado sobre unos escombros al parecer hechos por el impacto de su cuerpo contra el muro de aquellos edificios

-¿Dónde estoy?...- murmuro débilmente mientras su mente trabajaba en actualizarlo sobre lo ocurrido recientemente, el horrible día, la horrible noche y finalmente el encuentro que tuvo con el padre de su novia, este recuerdo hizo que despertase por completo -…¡SONA!...-

Recordando que el mencionado quería llevársela, Issei trataba de levantase de los escombros pero el dolor en su pecho lo hizo rápidamente caer de nuevo mientras un alarido de dolor escapaba de el

 _Compañero, cálmate, estas herido de gravedad_

Al mirar con detenimiento, él se vio a si mismo bañado en su sangre, su camisa, su chaqueta, todo estaba totalmente destrozado revelándole su pecho desnudo, o lo que debería estar ahí puesto que gran parte de su piel colgaba como si fuese ropa y sus músculos rasgados dejaban ver levemente sus costillas y parte de su esternón

Aquello aterro a Issei sobre manera

-¡¿Cómo es que sigo vivo estando así?!...- él era consciente de que en el pasado fue herido muchas veces, pero esta vez llevaba Dios sabría cuánto tiempo a la intemperie con su pecho descubierto hasta sus huesos, sangrando constantemente y demás

 _Esto es gracias a los daños físicos que ha dejado la maldición_

Respondía Ddraig mientras Issei tanteaba sus músculos al descubierto con sus dedos, fue particularmente perturbador sentir la carne tiesa en ciertas partes como si fuese piedra

 _Parte de tus músculos y órganos están solidificados, eso impidió una hemorragia severa y el desprendimiento de los mismos de tu sistema, sin embargo estas a punto de morir, tienes que ir a que te curen con urgencia_

-¡Tengo que ir por Sona!...- grito el molesto tosiendo sangre, buscando sentir su presencia sin éxito alguno haciendo que su estómago se comprimiera -…¡NO LA PUEDO SENTIR!...-

Al levantarse de nuevo, esta vez no caya adolorido contra el piso, sin embargo mantener el equilibrio era imposible, obligándolo a arrastrarse sobre la pared

 _En tu estado no puedes hacer nada, vas a morir_

Tras unos pasos mal dados, el castaño caía de bruces al piso, molesto consigo mismo, no podía moverse adecuadamente a causa del dolor

 _No seas terco Issei, ve con Asia Argento, necesitas recuperarte antes de hacer nada_

Gruñendo molesto en el piso el miraba al frente, era cierto, en su estado actual no era capaz ni de caminar, si quiera sabía si sería capaz de llegar hasta su casa… y eso le frustraba

Derrotado y frustrado se apoyaba de rodillas y codos en el suelo, mientras sus ojos se humedecían, se habían llevado a su pareja frente a sus ojos y no pudo hacer nada más que ser casi asesinado por su captor

AAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Grito de rabia en un alarido de frustración y de derrota mientras tanto las lágrimas como la sangre corrían

….

Tras una hora de recorrido, el finalmente llegaba a su casa, el había tenido que evocar parte de su Sacred Gear para materializar el peto y evitar mayores daños a su región pectoral, esto aceleraría la intoxicación de su cuerpo, pero si no lo hacía, moriría antes de llegar a su casa, curiosamente para ser de madrugada, el lugar lo recibió con todas las luces encendidas aunque de momento no tenía tiempo para contemplar eso

Por lo que ya agonizante se dejaba caer sobre la puerta de su casa, cayendo de cara al piso puesto que su peso la había abierto como si no tuviese seguro

Pese a las medidas tomadas por el, la pérdida de sangre era demasiada. El frio era intenso y la falta de oxígeno a su cuerpo ya estaba jugando con su ser a tal punto que ya no pensaba con claridad, por eso no pensó mucho cuando sintió como su cuerpo sin advertencia era arrastrado fuera de su control, esto hasta llegar a una habitación en el último piso

Una habitación que el reconocía muy bien

Aunque no podía alzar la mirada, no demoro en reconocer su habitación, y como a los pies de la cama de esta estaban las piernas cruzadas de su líder

-buenos días Issei…- saludaba ella con un tono extraño para el herido

-B-Buchou…- gimió el ausente de si mismo, respirando con dificultad, lo siguiente que escucho fue el chasqueo de unos dedos tras lo cual su cuerpo era girado hasta quedar boca arriba permitiéndole mirar la borrosa sombra de Asia curándolo, dándole poco a poco algo de alivio para que se pudiese permitir el desmayarse en ese lugar

¡

GAAAARRRGGGGHHHHHH

Grito el tan pronto sintió una fuerte opresión en su pecho

-oh lo siento Issei, pero si bien Asia te está curando, no puedo permitir que te desmayes hasta haber resuelto un pequeño asunto…-

En medio de jadeos, el confundido y un tanto más respuesta pese a ese horrible asalto contra el giro su cuello lo suficiente para mirar a su líder, esta vez obteniendo su figura completa en su campo de visión

-¿Buchou?...- pregunto el gimiente pero atónito

Había algo muy malo ahí

Rias Gremory estaba cruzada de piernas en su cama, mirándolo divertida mostrando sin miramientos su exuberante figura, eso era lo común, sin embargo, esas ojeras en torno a sus ojos, no de cansancio sino de algo más oscuro rodeaban sus ojos los cuales brillaban de un verde intenso, pero aquello no era lo más impactante, nada podía llamar más la atención que su cambio de look, su cabello largo y lacio ahora estaba corto y recortado maltrechamente, casi como si hubiese sido arrancado

Aquello hizo que la peli roja sonriese con suficiencia

-tú dices Issei ¿te gusta?...- preguntaba ella jocosamente ajena al dolor del castaño -…sé que te gustan con el cabello corto… las gafas las comprare mañana…-

Aquello confundía demasiado al castaño, tanto que parte de su mente volvía a trabajar solo en el afán de entender que estaba ocurriendo, al mirar a los costados pudo ver a sus compañeros, Asia, Kiba, Xenovia y Koneko, pero ellos si bien no tenían un cambio de apariencia radical como el de su ama, sus ojos brillaban en su totalidad de verde y sus expresiones eran neutras en su totalidad, equiparables a las de unos maniquíes

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?...-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?...- preguntaba Rias mostrando genuina confusión -… nada en especial, te estamos curando…-

Issei negaba con su cabeza a media conciencia

-no, Buchou ¿Qué le está pasando?...-

 _Compañero, no entiendo cómo ni por qué, pero siento con fuerza el odio de los antiguos portadores proveniente de todo tu equipo_

-¿Qué?...-

Ante las expresiones de duda y de temor de Issei, Rias sonreía, al ver que él ya estaba lo suficientemente curado como para al menos no morir en ese momento, Rias ordenaba a los demás a que lo levantasen dejándolo de rodillas frente a ella

-no sé de qué estás hablando Issei, pero, estamos acá para tratar un tema más importante…- decía ella jocosamente pasando a su yo más serio pese a su insana apariencia -…olvídate de Sona, tu me perteneces…-

Aquello fue algo que el castaño no pudo comprender a la primera

-¡Buchou!¡reaccione!...- gritaba este atando cabos, el comportamiento de su ama estaba siendo causado por la maldición de la Boosted Gear, maldición que debía haber estado filtrándose a ella por la runa que ella utilizaba para ayudarlo a contenerse -…¡usted está fuera de sí!...-

-oh no para nada querido…- contestaba ella posando su mano en su mentón -… de hecho, hacía mucho tiempo no me sentía tan segura de mi misma, solo era cuestión de que me volviese un poco más "recia" para actuar y para pensar, y por eso mismo, te ordeno en este momento, que te olvides de Sona y que vengas conmigo…-

-¡no puedo hacer eso!¡Sona es mi novia!¡ y también debo…GGAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGG!...-

El castaño caía al piso gritando de dolor por la presión en su pecho, presión causada por la mano de Rias apretando su puño ordenando aquella sensación a sus piezas demoniacas

-respuesta equivocada Issei, es "entendido ama"… intentémoslo otra vez…-

-¡Buchou, por favor!...- suplicaba Issei -…¡dese cuenta, mire a los demás, están inconscientes!...-

El apretón del puño de Rias era su respuesta

GAAAAAAARGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

De nuevo el caía de cara al piso babeando y jadeando pesadamente

-parece que deberé adiestrarte adecuadamente, pero por esta noche no haremos ningún avance al parecer…Asia, termina de curarlo y llévenlo al Sótano, creo que será necesario algo de terapia de choque…-

Issei trataba de protestar, la situación era más seria de lo que creyó, ya no se estaba enfrentando solo al secuestro de su pareja, sino también con su líder y compañeros controlados por el odio de los antiguos portadores, tenía que hacer algo para liberarlos a ellos también

Pero no podía, su cuerpo aun le pesaba y hacía imposible el que él se pudiese resistir a la fuerza de sus camaradas llevándolo lejos de la habitación, dejando nada más la vista de Rias sonriéndole enfermizamente, aquello lo ahogaba aún mas, no podía permitir que el recuerdo de su ama, aquella persona que siempre se había entregado con total cariño se perdiese entre un mar de odio y resentimiento del cual ella no tenía nada que ver

-¡BUCHOUUUUU!...-

-bye bye Issei… hablaremos mañana…- finalizo ella arrojándole un beso a la distancia

….

Hasta ahora Issei había pasado por muchas cosas malas hasta la fecha, no solo por parte de su auto infringido castigo por mantener su secreto sino también de aquellas situaciones a la que su papel en el mundo mágico le habían puesto, nada de lo dicho anteriormente se comparaba con su situación actual

-maldición, debo salir de acá, debo ayudar a Buchou y a Sona…-

Gemía el débilmente, cansado y aun herido en parte de su pecho se arrastraba sobre el suelo puesto que sus manos y pies estaban atadas por cordeles mágicos, su poder también había sido sellado en gran parte no diferenciándolo mucho de un humano

Era increíble que su determinación no se hubiese reducido tras lo que el calculaba que eran dias estando ahí, era difícil ser exacto con el tiempo cuando al lugar no llegaba iluminación alguna, no era que sus compañeros lo torturasen, se encargaban de mantenerlo alimentado y cuidado aun con la herida en el pecho dejada adrede para limitar el conocido potencial explosivo de el

Si pudiese contar los días por las sesiones de su castigo, podría contar siete días en total, ya que eran siete las veces que Rias había ido a ese lugar a consentirlo y a pasar un tiempo con el, tiempo agradable hasta que Issei se negaba a olvidar a su pareja, momento en el que ella apretujaba de nuevo su corazón, cada vez con más fuerza, cada vez con más ira, como si la ira que la dominaba se estuviese comiendo poco a poco su corazón

-Buchou… por favor, vuelva en si misma…- suplicaba Issei tolerando tanto como podía el dolor, era consciente de que esa no era la Rias que el conocía, que esa presentación degradada de ella era el resultado del sacrificio que ella había hecho por el y las últimas consecuencias negativas

-deja eso Issei, si realmente quieres ayudarme, se una conmigo…-

-no lo hare…- respondía el autoritariamente -… no me aprovechare de lo que le está pasando para lastimarla…

Si, el no tenía derecho a lastimarla ni si quiera en ese estado, porque si su querida ama había sido reducida a ese estado era precisamente por culpa de el, el karma era una perra cruel, pero eso definitivamente era otro nivel ¿acaso asi como el destino le cobraba sus errores no podría también darle una luz de esperanza? Algo que le permitiese ayudar a su líder a volver en si misma y también ir a rescatar a su pareja

-por favor, sea quien sea, ayuda…- susurro para si mismo al borde del colapso ante el inclemente ataque de su líder

Era cierto, el destino se estaba encargando de cobrarle muchos errores, pero lo que el decía era válido también, el tenía derecho a un pequeño faro de esperanza

Este se presentaba a las afueras de la casa de el, en forma de siete personas, seis mujeres y un hombre, todos preparándose para lo peor, lo cual podría ser incluso una confrontación directa contra el grupo Gremory

-creo que tenemos claro cuál es nuestra misión ¿no es asi?...- preguntaba la mayor de ellos, volteando a mirar a sus compañeros

-si…- respondía una de las chicas apretando sus puños con fuerza -… nuestro objetivo es rescatar a Hyodo Issei…-

Otra suspiraba cansada

-no puedo creer que vayamos a hacer eso….-

-se que es difícil…- respondía la líder mirando con comprensión a sus compañeros -…pero el es el único que puede ayudarnos…-

-no tienes que explicarlo, lo entendemos perfectamente…- respondía otra compañera -… solo es que se siente… extraño… después de todo lo ocurrido…-

-cierto, pero…- tras eso todos miraban decididos la enorme mansión, dispuestos a ir hasta las últimas consecuencias -…si hay alguien que puede salvarla, es el…-

Todos asintieron, comenzando a correr hacia el edificio, la batalla más importante para ellos hasta el momento. Lo que hacía más drástica la situación, es que si lograban tener éxito con el rescate, la verdadera batalla vendría a continuación

 **final capitulo 10**

capitulo casi tan intenso como el capitan falcon, costo algo de trabajo escribirlo y ni contar que no tuve computador durante casi 15 dias, por eso la especial demora en actualizar y me disculpo por ello

pero bueno, agua al cantaro, tomando el espacio de las palabras de autor, queria aprobechar para hacer una pequeña reflexion sobre llamemolo a falta de un termino mas inteligente o mi falta de conocimiento sobre este "los momentos poderosos"

y ustedes se preguntaran, bustercall ¿que es un momento poderoso? pregunta interesante, a mi parecer, son aquellos momentos sea en serie, en mangas o incluso en fics donde algo que vemos de la trama nos impacta, nos deja pensando o genera sentimientos encontrados en nosotros por lo fuerte del momento, muchas veces digamos esto se ve en muertes o demas cosas que afectan directamente en la trama

a que viene todo esto?

como todos ya saben ( y por eso algunos me tienen cierta fobia que ya me han hecho saber) no he sido reservado al dar mi opinion sobre el como para mi y para muchos otros, cerca del 70 u 80% de lo que se escribe en este fandom es legitima basura, y esto por que seria? deberia apelarlo a la falta de edad y por ende de experiencia escribiendo o simplemente por que muchos escriben lo que les sale del forro en un momento de aburrimiento o frustracion, pero, la cosa, es que muchos de estos "momentos poderosos"en este fandom se han limitado a una traicion incongruente o sin sentido, un power up sin sentido aparente entre tantas otras chorradas que han desembocado en que normalmente siempre veamos en las nuevas actualizaciones una descripcion generica y pobre que se podria comparar al primer capitulo de "code breaker"

bien, pero con esto ustedes diran ¿entonces que hace bueno a un fic?

yo les respondo, para comenzar, que no escriban con los dedos de los pies y que al menos se relean una o dos veces lo que escriben para no subir sandeces, pero lo segundo, aquello por lo que hago esta reflexion, es escribir con un objetivo o con la intension de enseñar algo, de parte de mis lectores y amigos del face, he pasado por el fandom de "la melancolia de haruhi suzumiya" excelente seria que muchos no conoceran por que es mas tanto clasica y quizas aburrida para ustedes por que no tiene un harem y la chica voluptuosa fuera de los ataques de su lider, se la pasa la mayor parte del tiempo tapada por lo que el fanservice es limitado, pero que como tal es una excelente serie

y ni que decir de sus fics, en mi opinion, es de lo mejor que he leido desde que conoci fanfiction, muy bien narrado, muy bien desarollado y joder, estos "momentos poderosos" no son poderes ni muertes ni nada que se le parezca, son el grueso de las situaciones tan bien descritas que uno siente el punzon en el pecho al leerlos, una clara muestra de que incluso un cruce de palabras en un momento crucial puede llegar a ser mucho mas impactante y atrayente que ver a Sirzech violando a su hermana sin ton ni son en medio de una invasion como lei por ahi

es triste ver que el escritor de tan excelente fic, como de su saga entera la cual deberia estar laureada por lo bueno que es inclusive sus cross dementes (con silent hill, con dr house) que incluso estan completos, tengan tan poco reconocimiento, y esto es por que el fandom se ha convertido en un lugar a donde vienen a parar urgidos y frustrados sentimentalmente cuando el objetivo de la pagina o de todo fanfiction sea comic o escrito, era enriquecer el trabajo del autor con el toque personal y soñador de los fans

en fin, solo queria decirles sobre eso, sobre aquellos momentos que hacen de un fic, un gran fic y como este fandom simplemente carece de esto, a excepcion de unos cuantos contados casos que rompen la regla los cuales son contados con los dedos de mi mano, (y si, metamos a dragon celestial en el saco de estos fics bien hechos tambien)

ojala alguien pasase por ese fandom y leyese las joyas que escribe pepsipez si conoce la serie, y si no la conocen, pues estan tardando, vean algo que sea bueno por lo loco y cotidiano a la vez de su trama en vez de pasarse buscando la serie con el mayor grupo de mujeres en torno a un gilipollas

y que no se me olvide

 **superhero: 11**

 **jardin de los pecadores : 8**

lo repito, sigo optimista con estas votaciones, gracias por participar a los que lo estan haciendo

hasta la otra


	11. alianza fraterna

**aun cuando en su contra estén sus amigos cercanos, sus posiciones sociales, sus reputaciones y muchos mas, ambos lucharan por mantener su secreto y estar juntos ¿pero por cuanto tiempo esto lograra ser asi? ¿ _que siento cada que me llamas por mi nombre? que hasta mi nombre se escucha especial_ ... Issei x Sona**

 **descargo de responsabilidad, sigo pensando que las mejores tetas del anime las tiene Akeno Himejima y que el café americano es Ambrosia, con esto me limpio las manos**

 **descargo de responsabilidad #2, apelare al hecho de haber tenido fiebre cuando confundi a Rylei sama con una mujer**

 **SHINJIESBOSTERO** : **vete a la verga jiyermo, osea venir aca nada mas por el 200? ta bueno cabron :v :v :v y no, complex loli is not good... a quien engaño, venga ese marcador (SNIIIIFFFFFF) seeeeeeeeeee**

 **JORGREMORY: joder chico, no se si lo sepas, pero toda relacion tiene sus altos y bajos, asi es la vida cabron, y bueno, de lo segundo, paradox continua cuando termine este queya va a acabar y para el de Rias puedo decir que Blood Trail la tiene de prota a ella**

 **COLOCOLO471: si me lo estan diciendo bastante seguido, me gusta**

 **LINKAD: curioso no? muy buena observacion la del padre de la peli negra gafufa mas querida del fandom, su padre insistia en que tenia que casarse si o si, entonces? por que reacciono asi ante una pareja potencial? tan tan tan tannnnn**

 **JASON1998: no es Rias yandere, es Rias mode Ophelia (creditos a Mrnba)**

 **MAXIGIAMPIERI2012: coño chico, el hombre solo busca proteger a su hija :v :V :v**

 **ACQUAOFTHEBACK: horror shandere! ...y no, de hecho, vendria a ser contrario a los giros argumentales, lo mio va mas hacia la explicacion sobre esos momentos que empoderan lo que ya esta sucendiendo, lo que lo consolidan y hace que uno diga ... joder, esto es intenso**

 **ZEROTHEBLOODEDGE: joder, por fin alguien que lo capta, a mis brazos hermano**

 **KRT215: pos aca esta**

 **Z-SAMA: sera una pelea escrita al estilo del gran buster papa, osea de puta madre, mal redactada, pero de puta madre :v :V :v y si, en parte, buen trabajo chico Z**

 **JOSELOUISES: pues bueno, no me demore ttanto o si :v**

 **JAMES ANDERSON:**

 **ERENDIR: se sonroja... ok...(camina hacia atras lenta y silenciosamente esperando no ser detectado)**

 **SILVERCROW: nunca antes me habian agradecido tanto con tan pocas letras (feels)**

 **XKUROKOX: oh querida, creeme que a muchos no les molesta que les digan eso ajajajajajaja :v... tengo la ligera impresion de que tienes algo personal contra Rias Gremory, intedesante**

 **EXEDRIO: oh joder, me encanta esto, gracias, en serio muchas gracias, se que he cumplido mi labor cuando veo que alguien me dice que mi fic es su favorito, osea, no hay problemas para eso (llora con su oscar hecho al estilo art attack)**

 **SHUU: hermano, tocaste un tema interesante**

 **RAYHACHIBY: pues, no tanto traicion, por que la traicion es un acto consciente, pero bueno, puedes verlo de esa manera, y no importa chico, van perdiendo, pero muchos dicen que soy un escritor DARKS, puede que algo bueno pase mas adelante**

 **DOORKCREW: aca esta el siguiente cap, disfruta chico**

 **FIREAKAI: disque credito jajajajajajajajajajaja (Muriatti intensifies) y sobre lo de Sirzcech dandole por el chiquito a Rias, ya paso en un fic, por eso lo decia, y como siempre hermano, ust tiene razon en todo lo que dice, salud**

 **FENNIR: NIRODRIGUEZ, ya andabas desaparecido papa, pero bueno, oye, gracias, muy buena descripcion la tuya sobre los dialogos reales, comentario de lector critico y analitico, good job**

 **MEXICANO590: jeh, muchas gracias chico, me alagas, me pondre rojo }:V**

 **DARKSDRAGON: vete a la verga :v**

 **PAULO´S: S(School Days intensifies) la venganza de Makoto... ok, dejemos ese peo hasta ahi je, todo el mundo opino similar en este cap respecto a Tsubaki, y gracias, no siempre le dicen a uno que uno es un talentoso sujeto (feels) y alguien que apoya al hermano Rayhachiby, la cosa no esta tan mal**

 **WABEOFTHEJAEGERSWTF?: puede que si, puede que no, esto se sabra en el siguiente episodio de dragon ball z kai**

 **He estado esperando este momento**

 **capitulo 11: Alianza fraterna**

En su actual situación era claro que Issei no era capaz de saber lo que estaba ocurriendo en otras habitaciones de su hogar, mucho menos en las afueras de su casa, al estar permanentemente herido y con sus poderes reducidos por la influencia negativa de Rias era obvio que no podría escapar de ahí por cuenta propia, tendría que esperar quizás a que Rias volviese en sí, que superase el poder de la maldición, pero el panorama era otro, cada día ella se veía cada vez más viciada por su transformación, sus compañeros no eran ajenos a esto, pero ellos estaban en un estado similar al de un autómata, Ddraig no había demorado en explicarle, que quizás el excesivo odio se había filtrado a ellos mediante las evil piece dejándolos en un estado de inconciencia absoluta pero con todas sus habilidades, autómatas era el mejor termino jamás utilizado

La situación era imposible, razón por la cual el, tras escuchar el barullo afuera de la habitación pensó que las cosas finalmente habían explotado de la peor manera, obligándolo a hacer un último intento casi suicida por levantarse y romper sus ataduras y detener lo que estuviese pasando, esto, hasta que la puerta de la habitación que lo tenía cautivo se abría mostrándole la figura de una adolescente, una que él conocía en términos álgidos, razón misma por la que no terminaba de entender que estaba ocurriendo

-¡por lucifer!...- era la exclamación de ella al verlo en su estado actual, con su ropa manchada de sangre atado de brazos a su espalda notablemente debilitado, el gesto de terror de ella le daba a entender a el que definitivamente estaba en muy malas condiciones

Notar eso hizo que el cayese de bruces, sintiendo el dolor punzante a tal nivel que no era capaz de moverse adecuadamente

-¡mierda Hyodo, resiste!…-

Exclamaba la intrusa arrojándose a él, tomándolo en brazos examinando más de cerca las horribles heridas, un gesto agrio demostró que según ella eran peor de lo que pensó, el confundido en su totalidad no entendía que hacia ella en ese lugar parpadeando varias veces ignorando la sangre que corría por su frente y orejas

-¿Qué haces aquí?...-

Ella incipiente sacaba de su bolsillo un frasco pequeño de color negro el cual no demoro en incrustar la punta en el esternón del castaño, al principio arrancándole un alarido, pero poco a poco su piel comenzaba a reconstruirse sobre su pecho mientras la vida literalmente volvía a él, ella sonreía orgullosa al haber completado su objetivo en aquella demente y casi suicida misión

Al recuperarse Issei se levantaba incómodamente, sus cadenas magias aun lo molestaban, cosa que no paso por alto su rescatante rompiéndolas al instante, permitiéndole moverse

-¿puedes pelear?...- preguntaba ella mirándolo de reojo un tanto incomoda a mala manera ante la cercanía con él, él se examinaba, como si no hubiese tenido la capacidad de hacerlo durante el tiempo pasado

-puedo… pero mi poder esta sellado por Buchou, no puedo hacer mucho en realidad…-contestaba el notando los ruidos de distintas peleas a la afuera de su habitación

-bien… eso será suficiente…- contestaba ella apretando su puño y chocándolo contra su palma desafiante -… sé que no te gusta cómo te sonara esto, pero debemos incapacitar a tus amigos, Rias Gremory está siendo manipulada por algo y temo que la única manera de poder resolver esto, es de esa manera…-

El apretaba los dientes, pese a desear lo contrario con fuerza, debía pelear contra sus compañeros, al menos para debilitarlos y salvarlos

Aun así, la presencia de la persona frente a él, así como sus diversos compañeros por todos los pisos era algo que no terminaba de entender

-¿ocurre algo?...- preguntaba ella serena pero concentrada -…estamos perdiendo el tiempo acá, entre más nos demoremos, más daño será causado…-

-lo siento, pero… ¿qué hacen ustedes acá?...-

A la pregunta la peli azul pasaba de su molestia a levantarse firmemente arrogante y sonreía tan amplia como orgullosamente señalándose a sí misma con su puño en señal de victoria

-¿no es obvio idiota? Somos la caballería y hemos venido únicamente con el objetivo de salvarte…-

Issei atónito no podía creer que estuviese escuchando esas palabras salir de la boca de Yura, Torre de Sona Sitri

,,,,,

 **Dias antes**

… **..**

Tras el declive de Sona Sitri, Tsubaki se había visto obligada a tomar todas las responsabilidades del puesto que su ama había dejado atrás, los papeles de la escuela eran todos un desastre, el buzón de quejas estaba lleno en su totalidad de críticas ya ahora no solo a Issei, sino también a su líder y en buena parte a ellas, aquello era incómodo y bastante des motivante, sin embargo, no le quedaba más que atender a cada una de estas y mirar eventuales soluciones

La moral de la escuela y posiblemente su imagen pública de momento estaba por los suelo y sin Sona por el lugar, la del concejo estudiantil también

Al entrar a la habitación de este el lugar le pareció bastante más amplio que de costumbre, las luces que permitía la ventana alumbraban el lugar en su totalidad con un brillo dorado

Era un bonito dia, cruelmente un bonito dia ambientaba el primer día de Tsubaki tratando de llevar el mando de todas las cosas, sin pensar mucho más en eso, ella tomaba el asiento que le pertenecía a Sona sin miramientos, tomando los papeles en este, presupuestos, propuestas y demás, todas las cosas que ella de su puño y letra dejaba en anotaciones tipo borrador para orquestar a limpio después con sus súbditos

A desgana comenzaba a ojearlos, pudiese que eso le ayudase a ocupar su mente más allá del tema de que habían pasado dos días desde su discusión con su líder y posterior acudimiento a la reunión extraordinaria, reunión cuyo veredicto final ella no conoció, el que no se hubiese encontrado con Sona tras eso solo auguraba malas noticias

Suspiraba deprimida, sería un largo dia

…..

La escuela terminaba y sin que su líder estuviese presente, Tsubaki sentía la necesidad de darle el apoyo moral a sus compañeros que ellos no tenían sin la presencia de esta, por lo que tras cerrar todo tema con la escuela pidió a todos ellos que se reuniesen en el parque central de la ciudad para discutir cómo se organizarían de ahora en adelante hasta que la Sitri volviese en sí y dejase de huir

Era una orden de fácil cumplimiento, el protocolo de las castas era que en caso de no contar con la presencia del rey, la reina tendría que encargarse de tomar el mando hasta nueva orden, por esa razón ella miro complacida como sus amigos más cercanos ya estaban reunidos sentados en bancas o parados contra la pared charlando cada uno con una soda en mano, cabía decir que pese a eso el estado de ánimo era demasiado apagado

-Tsubaki san…- saludo Momo a su senpai tras verla llegar, aquello llamo la atención de todos cortando la charla de rollo -…hola…-

-hola chicos, lamento haberlos llamado a este lugar tan de repente…- comenzaba ella con un tono fraternos pero estricto -…como saben, Kaicho se ha ausentado por poco más de dos días, creo que es conveniente que discutamos sobre cómo nos organizaremos con nuestras labores hasta nueva orden de ella…-

-tienes razón…- asentía Reya con un deje serio -…para ser honesta, sin saber sobre Kaicho durante estos días pensé que las cosas se saldrían de control si no pensábamos en algo pronto…-

-… aun así, no puedo creer todo lo que está pasando…- agregaba Ruruko Nimura con tristeza en su comúnmente jovial rostro -… lo de Kaicho con Issei, el que ella haya escapado así, el que no se esté comunicando con nosotros ¡¿acaso nos ha abandonado?!...-

-Ruruko no digas eso…- decía Saji mostrándose un tanto ajetreado ante tal declaración -…entiendo cómo te sientes, pero supongo que solo necesita tiempo para poder organizar las cosas…- tras la fuerza con la que había interrumpido a su compañera, un deje de tristeza se apoderaba de el -…creo que es más que obvio que esto fue demasiado para todos, incluso para ellos…-

El ambiente se hacía lamentable, todos sentían que tenían parte de la culpa en todo lo que había ocurrido, por unos segundos solo la reflexión estuvo presente en el ambiente en absoluto silencio

-chicos…sé que es difícil, pero tenemos que sobre ponernos hasta que las cosas se arreglen, hasta ese momento tenemos la obligación de cumplir con nuestros deberes, no solo con los contratos demoniacos, sino con la escuela…- retomaba Tsubaki siendo la voz de la razón entre todos -…nosotros… tenemos una deuda bastante grande que pagar como concejo estudiantil…-

Todos asentían, habían cometido un error monumental y pudiese que no tuviesen a su líder, pero tenían la convicción de querer hacer lo mejor para arreglar sus errores y avanzar de aquel triste capitulo, por eso mismo rápidamente Tsubaki comenzaba a delegar tareas a sus compañeros los cuales sin rechistar aceptaban o proponían alternativas más congruentes a la situación

Era una charla amena de cierta manera, ahora que lo pensaban, no habían charlado de esa manera desde los curiosos entrenamientos de choque que su líder les había hecho tomar en su momento, el ambiente era agradable, sin embargo, había alguien para quien esto era ajeno y el rumbo de la charla hizo imposible mantenerla al margen

Tsubaki entendía como se sentía Yura, si bien todos habían abusado de cierta manera de su autoridad contra Issei, ella se había excedido con creces y eso era algo que le pesaba al saber que había sido todo una mentira, parecía que aún estaba lo suficiente mal como para que el pesar y el desánimo la invadiese incluso en esa reunión

-Yura, necesito que tomes el contrato del señor Kishimoto de esta noche ¿no hay problema con eso?...-

Como respuesta Tsubaki obtenía el silencioso asentir de ella, volviendo a mirar al frente a la nada, la actitud de ella era en extremo preocupante

-Yura… ¿te gustaría venir con nosotros esta noche al karaoke?...- preguntaba Meguri algo reservada, pero con la noble intención de animar a su compañera

Su compañera alzaba su mirada para verla, desganada y en parte molesta

-déjenme en paz por ahora…- contestaba de manera apagada

-sé que ha sido difícil para ti…- se sumaba Tsubaki tratando de hacer de hermana mayor -…pero creo que sería buena idea que te despejaras un poco, un plan Karaoke no parece una mala idea…-

Todos esperaban el visto bueno de su compañera, pero en cambio, esta sonreía amargamente mirando con tristeza a sus compañeros

-¿ustedes realmente creen que tras todo lo ocurrido simplemente podemos hacer como si no pasara nada y volver a nuestras vidas cotidianas esperando a que las cosas se resuelvan solas?...-las palabras de ella desprendían bastante pesar y enojo contenido -…¡no es tan fácil!¡se que ustedes tienen un corazón más comprensible!¡pero yo simplemente no puedo perdonarme a mí misma, tampoco a Sona Sitri por lo que nos hizo!...-

Aquel arrebato arranco un gemido de todos mientras la peli azul volvía a su estado meditabundo

-Tsubaki, Meguri, realmente gracias, pero necesito estar sola durante un tiempo…y les agradezco el preocuparse por mí, en serio…-

Sin mas que decir, con cierto mal sabor de boca todo el mundo tomaba sus distintas direcciones, la situación era complicada y en el fondo las palabras de Yura eran ciertas, no se podían dejar pasar ciertas cosas por alto, no había la moral ni el descaro para hacerlo…-

….

Al día siguiente Tsubaki como se encargaría de hacer de ahora en adelante, llegaba a la sala del concejo a atender sus labores diarias tomando el asiento de la presidencia, tan solo ver la hastiante pila de papeles fue suficiente para arrancarle un gemido cansado y obligarla a mirar a la ventana, tal cual hacia su líder, al hacerlo miro como llegaban los estudiantes, todos ellos ocupados con sus propios asuntos, aun así, una charla a la distancia no escapo de la atención de ella

-¿es extraño no crees?...-

-si, uno entendería que las cosas están al revés, ¿pero no es extraño que nadie del club de ocultismo haya venido a la escuela durante estos tres días?...-

Aquello fue una revelación para Tsubaki, estaba tan centrada en los temas de su clan que no había notado ese detalle de momento, ahora que lo pensaba, hacia un tiempo no se encontraba con Kiba

-qué extraño…- murmuro ella para si misma, pero aquella revelación se esfumo tan pronto ella miro entre sus papeles personales una carta con el sello Sitri al frente -…¿Qué es esto?...-

Al abrirla y leerla su piel palideció inmediatamente, atónita por lo contundente del mensaje, uno que era legitimo gracias a la firma del patriarca actual de la familia Sitri

 _Se informa que desde este momento todas las actividades de la realeza de Sona Sitri quedan detenidas hasta nuevo aviso_

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!...- exclamaba Tsubaki sin poder manejar la noticia aun, que llegase esa clase de mensaje por parte del gran líder de su grupo solo significaba una cosa

Algo realmente malo había pasado con Sona Sitri

* * *

Issei junto a Yura corría por los corredores del sótano en dirección al ascensor, recién se había recuperado por lo que la situación era confusa para él, más cuando se escuchaban las explosiones en las plantas superiores, prueba legitima de un combate de gran escala, por lo que había entendido de la Torre Sitri, ella estaba ahí para rescatarlo, pero con el estado actual de sus compañeros eso solo significaba que la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo, era una lucha sin cuartel entre el Clan Gremory y el Clan Sitri

-¿Cuál es el plan?...- preguntaba Issei girando por una esquina, mirando su objetivo próximo

-el plan es salvar tu desdichado culo y salir corriendo antes de que la cosa se ponga realmente fea…- respondía la peli azul, mostrando con creces que el enojo de ella contra el aún estaba ahí, pero de alguna manera había menguado bastante en comparación a los días del castigo

-¡¿Qué pasara con Buchou y los demás?!...- jadeaba el preocupado

-¡no sabemos que es lo que está controlando a Rias Gremory, sin eso no podemos hacer más que correr ahora que te tenemos!...- tras una pausa la peli azul caía en cuenta de a donde trataba de llegar Issei -…¡¿sabes que les está pasando?!...-

-¡lo sé!...- exclamaba el próximo al ascensor viéndolo a unos diez metros -…¡sé que es lo que está ocurriendo!...-

-¡perfecto, entonces podemos cumplir con lo ordenado por…!

TRRROOOOOMMMMMMMMMPPPPP

El enorme estruendo frente a ellos los había hecho retroceder casi al punto de salir volando, al mirar, sobre la caja del ascensor ahora aplastado contra la base del sótano se encontraba Tomoe Meguri incrustada contra este al pareces tras un poderoso estruendo

-¡MEGURI!...- exclamaba Yura preparada para entrar a la acción al sentir un instinto asesino que caia en picada hacia su compañera

 _BLADE_

Tan pronto sintió la amenaza, Issei materializaba a Ascalon llegando a la zona de impacto alcanzando a mirar que quien venía en descendiente era Xenovia con Durandal apuntando a empalar la cabeza de la caballero Sitri, desviando la monstruosa estocada con el borde de su espada interponiéndose entre ambas chicas, la ex exorcista daba unos cuantos botes hacia atrás para retomar distancia a la vez que se ponía en posición ofensiva de nuevo

¡Xenovia!¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!...- gritaba Issei exaltado al mirar tal faceta de su amiga de nuevo, una mucho más amenazante que cuando eran enemigos

-no tiene caso hablarles, es como si no tuviesen nada más en la cabeza que la orden de pelear…- detenía Yura jalando el brazo de Issei en dirección a las escaleras -…¡por ahora nuestro deber es informar a todos sobre lo que le está pasando a tu equipo!

-¡¿estás loca?!...- exclamaba Issei aterrado ante la idea de huir y dejar ahí a la chica herida frente a una Xenovia cuyos ojos verdes en su totalidad irradiaban instinto asesino puro -…¡no podemos dejarlas matarse entre ellas, Meguri san está herida!...-

-¡no seas imbécil Hyodo!...- exclamaba iracunda la peli azul -…¡si nos detenemos en cada situación que nos encontremos no podremos salvar a tus amigos, así que cierra el pico y deja de subestimar a mis amigos!...-

Tras decir eso, la peli castaña ya saltaba sobre ambos comenzando a correr lo más pegada al piso posible como si fuese una serpiente trazando un arco ascendiente que era detenido por la enorme alabarda para luego amagar una patada de la exorcista, retomando la distancia tomando una posición de kendo puro frente a su enemiga

-¡Meguri san!...- gritaba Issei a la castaña quien se limitaba a girar el cuello levemente

-no lastimaremos a tus amigos Hyodo, haz lo que te está diciendo Yura y déjanos esto a nosotros… escuchare sobre lo que les está pasando mediante la conexión que tenemos…-

Sin decir mucho más, ambas chicas volvían a chocar sus espadas a una velocidad que era imposible de seguir con la vista, molesto pero habiendo captado el mensaje, Issei corría a las escaleras

-¡vamos! Buscaremos un lugar seguro donde pueda contarles lo que está pasando…-

-me gusta ese plan…- respondía la peli azul, dejando el sótano solo para el combate entre caballeros, Meguri chocaba su Katana demoniaca contra Xenovia, era obvio que ella llevaba las de perder, si la Durandal p tan solo la rozaba el daño seria incalculable

-vamos caballero de Gremory, he estado esperando esta revancha durante demasiado tiempo…- susurraba ella recordando lo ocurrido durante el rating game entre ambos clanes, ella se había encargado de entrenar hasta el cansancio y más para llegar al nivel de los grandes, Xenovia sería el primer peldaño que tendría que superar si quería llegar a esa meta

….

Tras esa demostración de batalla Issei se dio cuenta cuan drástica era la situación a la que estaba sometida sus amigos, tenía que hacer algo para poder ayudarlos, la asistencia de los Sitri era lo que se podía considerar en su totalidad como un milagro, mientras más explosiones sonaban él y su escolta se mantenían en las escaleras

-Tsubaki, aquí Yura…ya tengo a Hyodo…- comenzaba Yura posando su índice sobre su oído, mostrando que estaban utilizando intercomunicadores mágicos

-buen trabajo…- respondía la peli negra exaltada por su combate, lo suficientemente alto como para que Issei escuchase todo -…según el plan saldremos huyendo de acá…-

Al escuchar eso Issei se acercaba a la peli azul con intención de hablar mediante el comunicador con la particular sutiliza que lo caracterizaba

-¡Tsubaki san espere!...- gritaba el al oído de la peli azul

-¡¿Hyodo?!...- preguntaba la peli negra al otro lado de la línea -…¡no sé qué estás haciendo pero no tenemos tiempo, ahora que te tenemos a salvo tenemos que…¡-

-¡Buchou y los demás están poseídos por la maldición de mi Sacred Gear!...- anunciaba el llamando la atención no solo de la vice presidenta si no también así de todos los demás conectados quienes estaban en sus respectivas peleas, sin perder tiempo Issei comenzo a contar tan resumido como podía todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, el cómo, el cuándo y el por que

Tras unos segundos todo había quedado dicho, los mencionados estaban sin habla, la situación era crítica a un nivel al que ellos no esperaban

-¡tenemos que encontrar una forma de liberar a Buchou y a los demás!...- exclamaba Issei iracundo, a punto de ganarse un puño en su cara por pasársela gritándole al oído a la peli azul

Tras unos segundos de pausa el jadeo de Tsubaki volvía a escucharse, mostrando que ya estaba herida en parte

-si lo que dices es que hay energía filtrándose a ella, se me ocurre que Saji use su absorción line para drenar la energía que la está contaminando, si tenemos suerte eso funcionara ¡Saji!¡¿Dónde estás?!...-

Tras una leve estática los jadeos del peli rubio llegaban al audio

-estoy aquí peleando contra Gasper kun... lo he escuchado todo, necesito a alguien que me releve aquí arriba para poder ir al último piso donde se encuentra Rias Gremory entonces…- tras una pausa amplias explosiones dominaban el canal -…¡joder Gasper!¡¿puedes si quiera dejarme respirar?!...-

Tras eso la estática dominaba de nuevo la comunicación cerrándose

-bien, ya escuchaste…- retomaba la palabra Yura -… tenemos que llegar al tercer piso para ayudar a Saji, es el único que puede liberar a Rias…-

-en…entendido….- contestaba Issei con su frente sangrando por la cariñosa respuesta de la peli azul a los constantes gritos en su oído

-bien, ya sabes que….-

KYYYAAAAAA

En el corredor la fuerte presencia de Koneko se hacía presente, ella estaba retrocediendo saltando hacia atrás a una patada en punta acertada por Ruruko Nimura peón de Sitri

-Koneko chan…- susurraba Issei mirando a su compañera ya en modo nekomata, sin embargo, parecía que su estado actual le hacía carecer de la conciencia suficiente para pelear con toda la extensión de su poder, eso sumado a la velocidad con la que la castaña lanzaba sus poderosas y rápidas patadas en todos los ángulos hacia que ella tuviese la ventaja, sin embargo, algo en las piernas de ella llamo la atención de Issei -¿Qué es eso?...-

En efecto, las piernas de Ruruko estaban forradas con una extraña armadura de color marrón la cual exudaba gran poder

-es la Procellarum Phantom, una Sacred Gear artificial pero no tenemos tiempo para charlar, andando…- confundido Issei asentía dejando en ese lugar a ambas Kouhais peleando con golpes de poderosos impactos sonoros como explosiones

La castaña en medio de su intercambio de peleas observo molesta al recordarlo, las palmas abiertas de la nekomata las cuales irradiaban energía, señal de un golpe de Senjutsu el cual había sido un KO en un solo golpe la última vez, por lo que girando sobre si misma al arrastrarse por el suelo no solo esquivaba el golpe sino que también en lo que podría ser comparable a un paso de Break Dance ella lograba acertar una poderosa patada al codo de Koneko haciéndola retroceder adolorida

-…se que eres superior a mí en todo sentido Koneko san…- anunciaba ella señalando a su enemiga -… pero si Issei senpai pudo derrotar a una torre siendo un peón yo también puedo hacerlo…- con aquellas palabras ella retomaba la pelea moviéndose a una velocidad superior a la de la peli platino, cortesía de su promoción a caballero

 _Saji senpai, mira cuán lejos he llegado hasta ahora_

* * *

Tras recibir aquel memorando, la confusión se apodero no solo de Tsubaki, sino también de todo el grupo Sitri en general, habían quedado a la deriva de sus obligaciones así como de todo por lo que ellos habían estado luchando en el mundo sobre natural, por esta misma razón, ya buscando obtener respuestas habían ido en grupo al apartamento de su líder, el panorama que las recibió no fue lo que esperaban

-¡¿Qué paso aquí?!...-

Los escombros ya habían sido recogidos, pero sin duda el enorme agujero que estaba en la pared y parte del techo destacaban demasiado siendo evidencia de lo que en términos normales hubiese sido comparado con una enorme explosión dentro de la casa

Un círculo mágico aparecía en el suelo frente a la casa, este era el del Clan Sitri, pero con la cresta agregada que era la marca de Leviathan, tal como esperaban, quien salía era la hermana mayor de su líder, vestida con una chaqueta formal de color verde oscuro con corbatín rosa, una larga falda de color ocre y botas marrones de trenzado, la mencionada también miraba el estado en el que estaba la casa de su hermana, estrechando su mirada

-padre…- murmuro esta monocordemente, ignorando por completo la presencia de los súbditos de su hermana atrás de ella

-¡Serafall sama!...- aun así, solo basto un grito de Saji para traerla de nuevo a la realidad

-¡¿chicos?!¡¿Qué hacen en este lugar?!...- preguntaba ella genuinamente confundida acercándose a los adolescentes

-estamos investigando…- contestaba Tsubaki tomando la palabra -… Kaicho ha estado desaparecida durante tres días y nos llegó un aviso de Lord Sitri diciendo que nuestro grupo por ahora había quedado inhabilitado, no sabemos que es lo que está pasando, pero a riesgo de equivocarme ¿algo le ocurrió a Kaicho?...-

La Sitri mayor reclinaba su mirada a su costado molesta

-Otou sama se enteró de lo ocurrido en la escuela y vino a llevarse a Sona chan…-alzando su mirada para observar con cierto malestar el agujero en el muro de la casa -…el mismo me conto todo, también que Issei kun se encontraba en casa con ella, al tratar de detenerlo él lo ataco a quemarropa, como ni yo ni Sirzech kun nos hemos podido comunicar con Rias chan o alguien de su grupo, tememos lo peor…-

Tsubaki entonces recordó que nadie del grupo Gremory había asistido a la escuela en esos tres días

-esto es bastante serio…- murmuraba Saji, al parecer el problema era mucho más grande de lo que pensaban

-acompáñenme al interior…- invitaba Serafall, rompiendo el picaporte de la puerta con una chispa de su poder, atrás de ella ingresaba todo el sequito completo, en ese momento, más allá de Tsubaki, todos los presentes entraron en cuenta que de que es la primera vez que estaban en casa de su líder, era más incómodo que era en plan invasión

El lugar mostraba la perfecta e impoluta imagen pública de su líder a excepción de los sitios destruidos por el ataque, ellos estaban acostumbrados a ver los remanentes que solían dejar ataques demoniacos y demás, pero, la estela de hielo que aún se sentía en el ambiente tras tres días les daba a entender, que si Issei había sobrevivido a eso, era un milagro

Tras explorar un rato la casa, no notaron nada que les diese una información importante, de hecho, una pregunta importante surgía en ese momento

-Serafall sama…- preguntaba Momo un tanto pensativa -… si usted ya está al tanto de todo lo que ocurrió aquí ¿Por qué vino a investigar en este lugar?...-

A eso la Dai Maou con una seriedad que no había mostrado la última vez que se presentó ante el grupo de su hermana asentía

-no puedo tele transportarme a cualquier lugar de esta ciudad así como así, desde el primer año de mi hermanita puse un sello de llegada en este lugar en caso de que se presentasen situaciones de gravedad, mi plan era partir de aquí a la casa de Rias chan y buscar pistas sobre ellos e Issei kun…-

Todos asentían, el lugar era más un punto de partida

-¿para que buscar?...- aquella pregunta llamo la atención de todos los presentes quienes voltearon a mirar a Yura quien se encontraba sentada en el sofá con la misma expresión de amargura y arrepentimiento que había tenido desde hacía un rato ya -…es obvio lo que paso, a nuestra queridísima líder. su padre la castigo como la loca irresponsable que era llevándosela de aquí a quien sabe dónde…- todos estaban atónitos y nerviosos del descaro de la peli azul al hablar de Sona tan frente a su hermana mayor quien tenía un rostro perturbadoramente serio, parecido al de la mencionada -… y lo del bastardo de Hyodo y los demás Gremory, no debería ser asunto nuestro, nuestro Rey está fuera de función, nosotros también, nada de lo que hagamos cambiaría nada…-

El ambiente era pesado, de repente todos se vieron siendo testigos de un cruce de miradas entre la Dai Maou más joven y la torre de la hermana de esta, si bien Yura trataba de mantenerse firme, ahora que había dicho todo eso no podía evitar sentir temor de ella por hablar así de una persona cuya hermana mayor podía volarla en pedazos solamente parpadeando

Para terror de todos Serafall se acercaba a la peli azul sin cambiar su gesto, Yura se encontraba preparada para lo peor, sin embargo, la mano que se posó sobre el hombro de ella, no llevaba hostilidad alguna

-entiendo cómo te sientes…- comenzaba la peli negra hablando de manera fraterna -…mi hermana sin duda ha cometido muchos errores y no puedo justificarlos, sin embargo…- tras un amplio silencio, la pelinegra meditaba en silencio, como si estuviese debatiéndose internamente sobre una decisión, tras unos segundos más de pausa ella finalmente bufaba un suspiro -…les voy a mostrar algo que no debería mostrarles, pero, espero que esto les dé una nueva perspectiva para que hagan su juicio sobre Sona tan…-

Confundidos los adolescentes se miraban entre ellos, para luego seguir a la Dai Maou a otro sector de la casa, el más privado de todos, la habitación de la líder Sitri, al entrar nadie creía lo que estaban viendo

-esto es…- murmuraba Saji boquiabierto

-si… yo no lo puedo creer….- secundaba Tsubaki

Nada estaba fuera de lugar respecto a las cosas que podía tener una chica como su líder, un espacio amplio, mueblería fina, decoración elegante entre tantas cosas, sin embargo, la vitrina con figurillas de anime, un poster de toradora en el muro al lado de su escritorio y un poco modesto espacio en el librero nada más para cintas de anime oficiales

Eso sin contar el bastón de chica mágica de color azul que tenía una estrella dorada en la punta de esta guardado en su caja original sin tocar en la esquina de su habitación

Nadie podía creer que su líder, conocida por su repudio a esta clase de pasatiempos, tuviese en sus manos una colección lejana a ser la de un principiante de cintas, series y demás mercadotecnia de anime en general

Mientras todos se adentraban en la habitación mirándola en detalle anonadados a su manera, Ruruko miraba como la Dai Maou miraba temblorosa a la esquina donde se encontraba el báculo mágico de juguete

-Serafall sama ¿se encuentra bien?...- preguntaba la castaña nerviosa ante la extraña manera de actuar de la demonio mas poderosa

KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Gritaba esta tras unos segundos alertando a los chicos de la misma manera que podría haberlo hecho una bomba

-¡¿Serafall sama?!...-

-¡KYAAAA!¡es el cetro de poder Zaphiro de Mahou Shoujo Milky Spiral Seven Alternative de edición Limitada!...- gritaba emocionada la Dai Maou llorando de alegría -…¡no lo puedo creer!¡que mi hermanita tenga tal tesoro y no me lo hubiese mencionado como lo hacía con lo de su novio!¡es simplemente inaudito, es imperdonable!...- rugía está entre extasiada y molesta -…pero bueno, también es adorable, pero urrrrggggg ¡me enfada que me esconda estas cosas!...-

El comentario pudo haber sido contemplado simplemente por lo caricaturesco, sin embargo, a nadie se le escapo el pequeño detalle que la Dai Maou habia revelado

-Serafall sama, ¿usted sabia sobre el secreto de Kaicho?...- preguntaba Ruruko un tanto intrigada, basto esa pregunta para que el temple serio de la peli negra volviese a aflorar

-si…- contestaba ella de manera relajada -…hace unos meses los descubrí y desde entonces a cambio de mantener todo en secreto de todos, inclusive de Rias chan, le dije que tenía que charlar conmigo al menos una hora diaria mediante chat, no es el método más formal ni el más sano para estar en contacto con la familia, pero Sona tan y yo poco hablábamos en realidad, así que por algo se podía empezar…-

Aquello contrariaba un poco a los más ariscos con el tema, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la oji violeta, por lo que tomando asiento en el escritorio de su hermana, Serafall activaba el computador de ella, haciendo que todos los súbditos de Sona se acomodaran atrás de ella

-…¿puedo preguntar por qué estamos revisando el equipo personal de Kaicho?...- preguntaba Saji un tanto incomodo de invadir así como así la privacidad de su líder

-Sona tan siempre ha sido muy directa y concisa a la hora de hablar de temas delicados, sin embargo, cuando se trata de temas muy personales de ella, se puede volver algo torpe y nerviosa, por lo que me parece que lo más adecuado, aunque eso viole su privacidad, es que sepan las cosas que ella me contaba por ustedes mismos…- tras revisar un rato las diferentes carpetas que tenían archivos sobre informes y demás, se encontraba una la cual tenía lo que Serafall estaba buscando, un guardado sobre los informes que su hermana le enviaba resumiendo los asuntos del día

Al abrirlos, varios de los chicos retrocedían mirando a otro lado

-no creo que sea correcto mirar esto…- comenzaba Meguri mirando por la ventana -… es algo que es privado entre usted y Kaicho Serafall sama…-

-es cierto…- respondía la peli negra -… pero si quieren comprender mejor a mi hermana, no me molesta que sepan sobre lo que charlamos, después de todo tampoco hay mucho que sea mas comprometedor que lo que ya saben…-

Con eso y tras unos segundos donde todos se miraban las caras buscando algo que redujese el sentimiento de culpa, finalmente se acercaban a leer las conversaciones e informes mientras que Serafall sentada manejando el equipo los pasaba con velocidad

Los primeros archivos no decían mucho, eran directamente informes sobre los temas de cuidado en la escuela, las solicitudes que Sona le hacía a Serafall para arreglar su situación con Jerichos Barbatos, protocolos seguidos durante la invasión de Kokabiel entre otros

… _Hoy he peleado con Issei, el tiene una pésima visión de mi, es una lástima, pero el no puede entender lo que es…._

-estos son…-murmuro Saji para ser callado inmediatamente por sus compañeras de grupo quienes continuaban leyendo atentas

… _Hoy Issei ha perdido el control de sí mismo de nuevo, no lo quiero aceptar, pero eso me preocupa, Onee sama se que es algo que no debería pedirte estando tan ocupada, pero por favor, ayúdame…_

-si, lo que están leyendo son el grueso de las cosas intimas que ella me contaba sobre ambos…- contestaba la Sitri mayor posando su mano en su frente -… que esto quede como un secreto entre nosotros, es simplemente repudiable mostrar algo tan íntimo de mi hermana sea cual sea la razón…-

Todos asentían leyendo mediante conversaciones, informes y frases cortas que ella anotaba como borrador todas aquellas cosas que fueron el inicio y el desarrollo de la relación de su relación con el dragón rojo, como nacieron esos sentimientos, sus dudas, sus inquietudes, como entre ambos buscaban ayudarse y se criticaban al mismo tiempo, como comenzaron a confiar entre ellos, los temores que tenían y como poco a poco se comenzaron a ver arrastrados en ese secreto que tanto les había costado hasta la fecha

… _Últimamente pareciese como si solo quisiese estar con el…_

Tsubaki entre cerraba los ojos pensativa mirando al costado

… _Siento que el tiempo que paso con Issei es cada vez más corto, no sé si alguna vez sepas como me siento Onee sama pero…_

Saji suspiraba por lo bajo, algunas memorias y viejas emociones volvían a él leyendo tales palabras por parte de todo lo que había sufrido su líder y su amigo

… _escucha esto, yo detestaba a ese chico por ser tan idiota…_

Reya Kusaka parpadeaba varias veces sin saber a dónde mirar por la vergüenza consigo misma al leer algo tan intimo

… _nuestra situación es demasiado seria, no puedo ayudarlo simplemente con palabras, necesito demostrarle con acciones que yo estoy con el pase lo que pase_

Momo Hanakai leia todo con un nudo en la garganta, ella sabía muy bien que era pelear por un amor que lo era todo y todo lo que ello conllevaba

… _Onee sama, ¿alguna vez te has sentido así?..._

Tomoe Meguri se mostraba bastante meditabunda, una expresión muy contrario a su típica actitud jovial dominaba su mirar

… _soy tan feliz… y tengo tanto miedo de perderlo todo…-_

Ruruko siendo lo sensible que era no demoro comenzar a llorar, aquello que estaba viendo era la definición perfecta de drama romántico

 _..Me di cuenta que no podemos crecer como personas estando solos porque somos débiles… perdernos el uno al otro sería igual que morir, por eso debemos seguir…_

Yura estaba estática con su cara inexpresiva, era difícil leer lo que estaba pensando en ese momento, sin embargo, el que estuviese apretando tanto su mentón y que su rostro estuviese un tanto pálido daba una pista de cómo se sentía

… _veras, hay muchas cosas que he odiado en este mundo… pero ahora, me digo a mi misma…tengo mucha suerte de haber nacido aquí … me gustaría que mis sirvientes pudiesen sentir algo así en algun momento de sus vidas… me gustaría tanto apoyarlos…. Pero siempre tendré que mantenerme en mi posición por ellos_

Finalmente Serafall cerraba todos los archivos mientras todos continuaban inexpresivos y ensimismados, nadie dije nada por unos segundos

-Sona tan desde niña ha estado sometida bajo mucha presión, como mi hermana menor la sociedad demoniaca ha tenido mucha expectación sobre ella y por eso se ha sobre esforzado para que sus méritos la hagan sobresalir y que no termine siendo conocida nada mas como "la hermanita de Leviathan", sin darse cuenta eso la convirtió de la niña hiperactiva que era en alguien estricta y rígida, demasiado seria como para ser sano para alguien tan joven…- la voz de la Dai Maou estaba cargada de cierta nostalgia y melancolía que hacía más complicado el ambiente -… no sera un secreto para ustedes que ella se estaba haciendo bastante amargada y comenzaba a hacerse una persona solitaria, por eso su relación con Issei kun fue algo que yo agradecí, por que como vieron ustedes, le dieron algo que es valioso para uno como chico y es alguien en quien confiar, alguien con quien sentirse feliz, alguien con quien no sentirse ahogada y con quien desahogarse, le dieron la oportunidad de comportarse como una niña…-

Aquellas palabras si no fueron suficientes para reexaminar sobre la opinión de ellos sobre su líder la siguiente acción de la Dai Maou Leviathan fue algo que ninguno espero, la dignísima Leviathan, la demonio más fuerte conocida con vida se levantaba de la silla del escritorio para confrontar a los sirvientes de su hermana, y hacer una pronunciada avenia de disculpa

-entiendo el enojo de ustedes, pero por favor, entiéndanla, esto fue muy difícil para ella… yo, yo realmente le agradezco a Issei chan que la acompañase durante todo este tiempo, porque les aseguro que alguien que no la quisiese de verdad no hubiese aguantado tanto, así que por favor, no sean duros con ella…-

Ninguno de ellos pudo decir nada, nunca creyeron ver a alguien como Serafall Leviathan inclinándose ante ellos así como nunca creyeron ver a su líder en tal posición, expuesta de tal manera, de alguna manera, todo era muy confuso, pero al mismo tiempo, les ayudaba a tener un nuevo punto de vista de Sona Sitri, uno con el cual ellos sintieron un fuerte sentimiento de empatía y comprensión, sin embargo, Yura aún se mantenía estática, al parecer conteniendo algo que realmente necesitaba salir

* * *

Conforme más avanzaban en su objetivo de llegar al último piso, más intensas se hacían las batallas a tal punto de parecer casi imposible que la casa se sostuviese aun en pie

-¡cuidado!...-

TRROOOOOOMMMMMMPPPPPP

A la orden de Momo, tanto Yura como Issei giraban sobre si mismos para evitar el mortal rayo que caia desde lo alto del techo ya con varias aperturas donde desde una de estas Akeno lanzaba una poderosa lluvia de rayos

 _-él es nuestro, él nos pertenece…-_

Decía está en un tono fantasmal, muy ajeno a su típica forma de hablar, si bien su estado mental la hacía más voluble al atacar, la fuerza adquirida al usar su poder tanto de caído como de demonio sin miramientos morales debido a la falta de conciencia la convertía en un arma bastante poderosa y volátil, una a la que entre Momo y Reya trataban de contener puesto que su enemiga había mostrado ser superior a ambas aun si se trataba de un dos contra uno

-chicas, ¿estarán bien?...-

El panorama por ende no era el mejor, aquellos corredores y amplias habitaciones donde el y sus amigos solía pasar su día a día en tranquilidad ahora estaban marcados por las quemaduras y huecos hechos por los magnos poderes mágicos que chocaban entre si con toda violencia

-no puedo decir que si…- murmuraba Momo viendo como un rayo de color blanco y amarillo iba a chocar contra los cuatro, obligándola a posar ambas manos en el suelo -…¡Applausse Wall!...-

Antes de que impactase el rayo una barrera se colocaba en diagonal a los cuatro, desviando parte del rayo hacia la pared volando otra parte de esta, el poder destructivo de la sacerdotisa del rayo era tal que si no acertaba del todo, era suficiente para que solo desviándolo la barrera se quebrase ante el impacto

-aun así, si podemos detenerla lo suficiente y sobrevivir será nuestra victoria…- murmuraba Reya cargando energía mágica en la palma de sus manos -…no puedo creer que me esté conformando con empatar, soy de ir con todo, pero contra ella es totalmente imposible…- sin más la peli roja lanzaba una serie de proyectiles mágicos que terminaban rechazados violentamente por la onda estática que recorría el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa del rayo

Sin embargo, al menos si bien las ráfagas de energía no servían para dañar a la peli negra, fueron suficiente distracción para que tanto Yura como Issei pasasen corriendo ajena a su mirada, dejando en el lugar a las dos chicas cuya labor estaba dividida entre proteger y distraer, la cosa no pintaba muy bien por más que corriesen entre pasillos y habitaciones como si fuese una pista de obstáculos

El ambiente en el piso siguiente era aún más desolador, de hecho…-

-¡Kiba detente!...-

El grito de Issei se perdía entre los gritos de las habitaciones de las alas de al lado donde se encontraba Saji aun en confrontación contra Gasper, aun así, el ambiente tanto para el como para Yura era terriblemente pesado, ya que entre toda la destrucción y cortes que habían por todos lados, incrustada entre los muros agarrando el bastón roto de su Nagitana se encontraba Tsubaki, con una serie de cortes profundos en su cuerpo los cuales ardían volátilmente al haber sido hechos con la espada sacro demoniaca del rubio y su verdugo se encontraba frente a ella, sosteniendo una de sus espadas con ambas manos en alto, preparados para dar el golpe final, la peli negra solamente miraba la hoja jadeante con su ojo bueno, el otro estaba totalmente bañado de sangre y eso lo mantenía inútil

-¡TSUBAKI SAN!...- gritaban ambos demonios de segundo grado, la peli azul preparándose para entrar con una patada dinámica y el castaño preparado a si era necesario, cortar la mano de su compañero, no podía permitirle matar a una chica así como así

-¡no se metan en esto!...-

Para sorpresa de ambos, ese había sido el grito de la peli negra, quien pese a estar en una posición a nada de un golpe de gracia, parecía estar aun con ganas de pelear

 _-…Tsu…Tsubaki…Tsubaki san…_

Eran los murmuras entre cortados que salían del rubio quien si ya estaba preparado para matar, algo dentro de si le impedía bajar la espada a dar la tajada mortal, para hacer la escena mas impactante si su expresión seguía siendo neutra, sus manos temblaban casi a tal punto de obligarlo a soltar la espada

-Kiba…- murmuraba Issei viendo lo que parecía ser un debate interno de su compañero contra la orden de matar, uno lo suficientemente amplio para que la mujer de larga cabellera saliese de los escombros a paso torpe, tosiendo algo de sangre, pero con un enorme fulgor en su mirada

-agradezco la intención Hyodo Issei, Yura, pero…- aun tambaleante, Tsubaki se limpiaba la sangre de su boca y nariz con el dorso de su mano, parándose desafiante mientras lanzaba lo que quedaba de su arma de confianza, apretando los puños en posición de combate -…esto es algo que tenemos que resolver Kiba y yo…adelántense, saben lo que tienen que hacer…-

Un tanto contrariados ante lo que sería la aplastante derrota de la reina Sitri contra el caballero de la sacro espada demoniaca, ambos chicos siguieron por su camino para localizar a Saji e ir al cuarto de Rias para drenar la energía que la estaba maldiciendo, dejando sola en esa habitación a Tsubaki contra el verdugo de cabello rubio quien bajaba su espada tomando una nueva posición pero no así su hostilidad

-me alegra saber, que aun con lo que está pasando, sigues siendo tú mismo Kiba…- decía la peli negra mientras se lanzaba al parecer con lo que era su puño desnudo contra el rubio -…siendo así, entonces hare todo lo posible por salvarte…-

Justo cuando estaba a distancia de colisionar su puño desnudo contra el filo de una espada, una luz brillo en la palma de ambas manos de ella

Un recuerdo conjunto recorría la mente de todos los Sitri en sus distintas batallas a lo largo del edificio, uno hecho tras el día de la tarde del ocaso el cual cada día se fue reforzando más y más tras la nueva intensión de entrenamiento de su líder para con ellos con el paso de los días

 _-como sabrán algunas quedaron demostrado tras nuestro Rating Game contra Rias…- comenzaba la Sitri con sus brazos cruzados imponente hablándole a sus sirviente…- lo primero es que en términos de estrategia fuimos superiores en todo sentido, leímos cada uno de los movimientos de Rias y sus súbditos y eso nos permitió llegar hasta el final….sin embargo, esto se ve opacado ridículamente por dos razones…Momo ¿no digo que lo hayas hecho tu, pero, ¿en qué crees que fallamos?¿por qué crees que perdimos?...-_

 _-yo… esto…- obviamente la peli blanca comenzaba a temblar buscando una razón en específico, tras unos segundos tartamudeando en su lugar, era Sona quien retomaba la palabra_

 _-la primera razón es una falla personal mia…-_

 _Aquello fue una revelación impactante para todos, ¿a qué se refería ella con eso?_

 _-la estrategia que formulamos fue en efecto bastante efectiva contra cada miembro del grupo de Rias, sin embargo, cualquier estrategia que esté basada en el sacrificio de piezas para eliminar a otras, es un movimiento que funciona pero a la vez es contra producente…- ahora la peli negra le dedicaba una mirada a sus dos alfiles -… cuando nos encontramos con Rias en nuestra confrontación final, no dude en sacrificarlas a ustedes dos con tal de que el engaño funcionase y utilizaran su reverse para sacar a Asia Argento y a Issei Hyodo mediante su Sacred Gear corrompido, a estas alturas pienso que fue un grave error de mi parte haber hecho uso de ustedes dos así, por lo que es mi falla y me disculpo de nuevo…-_

 _Las dos chicas no sabían dónde meterse ante tal disculpa, sin embargo esto duro poco puesto que Sona se levantaba de nuevo con convicción y enojo en su mirada_

 _-lo segundo, es que quedo más que demostrado que así como somos buenos para pensar tres o cuatro pasos más allá del enemigo, también somos igual de malos cuando las condiciones cambian de repente, no sabemos reaccionar ante un imprevisto…-_

 _Todos asentían en silencio, en gran parte ellos sabían que eso era cierto_

 _-el único que tiene la habilidad de improvisar según la marcha ha sido Saji y eso quedó demostrado en nuestro juego contra Rias, pero en la fase final de la pelea fue obvio que cuando Issei leyó nuestros pensamientos con su "Billingual" quedamos totalmente expuestas e indefensas y nos eliminaron sin piedad…-_

 _Tras unos segundos de pausa donde la ira de la pelinegra solo parecía aumentar todo el mundo se preparaba para un regaño explosivo o algo que se le pareciese_

 _-¡además que lo ocurrido con Tsubaki, Reya y Yura fue lo más Deus Ex Machina que he visto en toda mi vida!...- La expectación de todos se convirtió en una rápida caída de quijada al piso por parte de todos al escuchar a su líder hablando con tales términos casi caricaturescos -…Kiba estaba solo y herido, Xenovia estaba a punto de abandonar la partida al recibir su ataque con durandal, no puedo creer que nos haya derrotado en ese momento una improvisada "Durandal Birth" que simplemente sigo sin entender como apareció, es como si el que manipulase los hilos del destino quería que su magistral combate chicas terminase en derrota, ¡puedo apostar mis ovarios a que fue así!...-_

 _Ruruko se desmayó al escuchar hablar a su líder así, definitivamente el enojo de ella estaba a otro nivel_

 _-por eso mismo, nuestro entrenamiento actual se encargara de que podamos adaptarnos a cualquier situación, ya basta de esperar en la retaguardia, ¡es hora de tomar el tablero y mandarlo a la mierda!¡tomaremos el control de la situación con nuestras propias manos de ahora en adelante!...-_

 _Todos se miraban confundidos entre si, las palabras de su líder un tanto fuera de su típico temple, la convicción en sus palabras, ¿Qué tendría ella planeada para ellos?_

 _La cosa iba a estar buena_

SLASH

Para Kiba incluso en su extraña confusión mental, fue una peligrosa alerta la que se disparó en su ser al sentir una estocada en su hombro derecho así como su espada era repelida con violencia, con su equilibrio roto ante tal ataque fue víctima de una serie de rápidos ataques los cuales el por su posición y por el espacio tan cerrado en el que se encontraban peleando le fue difícil eludir en su totalidad, lo único que podía observar eran unos destellos negros como el cabello de la sacerdotisa con la que se enfrentaba

Tras una rápida ráfagas de ataques por parte de Tsubaki , el rubio tenía en sus hombros una serie de cortes profundos que le impedían mover mas sus brazos con fuerza, el cansancio y la falta de sangre lo habían dejado jadeando sentado contra el muro, mirando a la reina Sitri con el objeto con el que la había derrotado

 _-¿Qué…que es eso?...-_ pregunto sintiendo como parte de su conciencia real iba y venía mirando las extrañas armas de la peli negra, la peli negra se paraba con una posición desafiante, pese a que ella tampoco estaba en el mejor estado, una sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro al recordar como llego a eso

 _-…Tsubaki, como reina tienes un aumento en todas tus habilidades por lo que eres un elemento de combate múltiple, sin embargo, no es mala idea que te especialices en una rama en específico para fijar tu estilo de combate…-_

 _Sona caminaba con su reina yendo a lo profundo del bosque de la ciudad para encontrarse con un contacto de la líder Sitri_

 _-…como sabes, Akeno Himejima se especializo en el uso explosivo de su magia por la sangre que corre en sus venas, es lo más común en el caso de la última defensa del rey, sin embargo, tratándose de ti, creo que deberías optar por otro camino distinto…-_

 _Eso llamaba la atención de Tsubaki_

 _.-¿a qué se refiere Kaicho?...-_

 _-si bien eres una excelente maga y tu sacred Gear es complementada por esto mismo, me he dado cuenta que tienes un potencial considerable como combatiente cuerpo a cuerpo por tu manejo de la Nagitana, puedo decir con seguridad que es el elemento con el que te sientes más a gusto, por lo que me gustaría que te enfocases en mejorar tu combate con armas… pero, tu Nagitana en términos de combate cercano, es de largo alcance y de difícil maniobrabilidad en un combate en espacios reducidos por eso…-_

 _De la maleza del bosque, un cuarteto de duendes se acercaba a ambas chicas, los mencionados cargaban en sus hombros una caja ornamentada finamente con un símbolo en la tapa de su caja_

 _-¿Qué es eso?...- preguntaba la Reina con genuino interés y sorpresa_

 _-un regalo de mi parte…- contestaba la Sitri -…estas están hechas con un acero bendecido reformado, acero de damasco más precisamente, tiene propiedades similares a las de las espadas sagradas, sin embargo estas están forjadas de una manera que solos u hoja tenga esta propiedad, por lo que podrás empuñarlas con seguridad…- Sona le dedicaba una mirada confidente a su reina quien un tanto reservada y en parte incrédula abría la caja mirando las armas dentro de esta anonadada -… entrena fuerte con ellas como con tu Nagitana de aquí en adelante…-_

Posando desafiante apuntando el filo de la espada de cerca de 60cm de largo en su mano derecha y la izquierda con una que no superaba los 30cm de largo, Tusabki empuñaba las dos espadas negras apuntando a Kiba

-¡esta es la representación de la determinación de Kaicho!...- rugía ella imponente -…¡aunque me hagan trizas, resurgiré de mis cenizas, nosotros hemos protegido fielmente la determinación por la victoria y los ideales de nuestro clan!¡estas dos espadas son la representación física de mi convicción por avanzar aprendiendo de mis errores!¡espadas bastardas, Bakuzan!...-

Tras eso el rubio quedaba totalmente inconsciente por el ardor de los cortes especiales hechos por ambas espadas cortas y delgadas, tras eso Tsubaki se retiraba del lugar tras acomodar al príncipe de la academia en el suelo para que descansase, tenía una tarea que cumplir aun

…..

En el sótano la situación era similar a la de los pisos superiores, todos los alrededores, cuadros, mesas y demás estaban cortados y destrozados dispersos por todos lados mientras las chispas del choque de espadas iluminaban tenuemente el lugar, con un poderoso movimiento de mandoble Xenovia chocando su Durandal contra la katana de la peli roja la lanzaba al otro lado de la habitación incrustándola violentamente en el muro, apenas si dándole tiempo para cubrirse del impacto y retomar rápidamente la guardia, para la Sitri era increíble que la peli azul pudiese manejar aquella monstruosa espada con tal velocidad

Meguri estaba en una tremenda desventaja, si bien la velocidad y el manejo de espada de ambas era similar, el peso y poder sacro explosivo de la Durandal le daban a la ex exorcista una ventaja abrumadora, el solo roce de las espadas hacia rechinar los huesos de ella por la explosión de la energía toxica para ella, el que aun con una espada más compacta no pudiese aprovechar la ventaja que daba la velocidad era otro factor negativo

Si no hacía algo, el resultado sería obvio, las explosiones sagradas estaban quemando parte de su piel y de su ropa, y el borde de su katana modificada ya se estaba quebrando, sin embargo… ella sonreía

Xenovia aun en su estado actual miraba un tanto extrañada aquella reacción, la sonrisa de la peli roja era como si sintiese que todo estaba controlado pese a sus heridas

Arrojándose contra la peli azul una vez más, ambas chicas quedaban confrontándose frente a frente cruzando sus espadas en un forcejeo del cual como siempre, salían chispas mientras sus miradas chocaban también desafiante

-entonces chica Gremory, sabemos la verdad…- comenzaba ella sonriente -… eres más fuerte y más rápida que yo, también tienes un peinado de puta madre y un traje de pelea bastante chick …- ahora ella pujaba más hacia adelante, haciendo reclinar levemente a la peli azul -… pero, no puedo perder en este punto, lo siento…-

Tras decir eso, Meguri en un movimiento ágil soltaba su espada con una mano y con esta pegaba una especie de chicle en la hoja de la Durandal de cara a Xenovia, saltando tan rápido como había hecho eso, sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño dispositivo con un interruptor

Ya viendo que estaba a distancia la peli roja le guiñaba el ojo a la peli azul quien miraba extrañada lo que había sido pegado a su espada, era una especie de masilla con unos cuantos dispositivos electrónicos atados

-Allahu Akbar-

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM

 _Cierta tarde Sona Sitri se encontraba visitando el dojo en el cual residía su caballero, tras su derrota a manos de Kiba y de Xenovia esta se había encargado de aumentar el tiempo y la intensidad de su entrenamiento, razón por la cual para la peli negra no fue una sorpresa encontrar a su caballero jadeando molesta consigo misma un tanto herida por el nivel de brutalidad que se estaba imponiendo en si misma_

 _-¡¿kaicho?!...- exclamaba sorprendida la caballero, la respuesta que obtuvo fue ver a su líder pasándole una toalla para que se limpiase_

 _-me gusta que estés entrenando duro…- contestaba la oji violeta serena, posando su mano en el hombro de la peli roja cuyo estado de ánimo era bastante apagado_

 _-Kaicho, yo… lo siento….-_

 _-no tienes que disculparte, me gustaría que me acompañases un momento…-_

 _La caballero un tanto confundida asentía, comenzando a recorrer los exteriores del dojo junto a su líder, Meguri miraba a Sona tratando de descifrar lo que estaba pensando_

 _-¿recuerdas lo que dije la vez pasada sobre el entrenamiento especial?...- preguntaba Sona un tanto divertida_

 _-si, en parte, aun no se bien a que quiere llegar con eso Kaicho…- respondía la peli roja un tanto extrañada, en ese momento la Sitri paraba de caminar, mirando con seriedad a su súbdita_

 _-como caballero, es normal que tu manejo con la espada y sus respectivas habilidades mejore con el tiempo y tu practica actual, no tienes que castigarte a ti misma tratando de forzar ese crecimiento, se que eres una persona que ve por nosotros antes que por ti misma, pero, no avanzaras mucho si no piensas con cabeza fría…-_

 _Meguri reclinaba un tanto su mirada al suelo, un tanto contrariada por lo dicho por su líder_

 _-¿Qué sugiere en mi caso entonces?...-_

 _Tras unos segundos, la peli negra invocaba con su magia un pequeño folder el cual no demoro en pasar a su sirviente, esta se extrañó al ver el contenido_

 _-¿Qué es esto?...-_

 _-tu nivel como caballero es acorde a tu progreso, pero esto no basta si quieres enfrentar a un enemigo superior, supongo que estará en el honor tuyo como caballero solo batirte con tus habilidades en el kendo, pero, en caso de que las cosas se salgan de control es mejor tener un respaldo aparte, por eso investigue un poco y me lleve una grata sorpresa al enterarme que tienes un familiar de segunda línea que sirvió en la JSDF y ha hecho operativos conjuntos con el SWAT en colaboración con EUA en países de América Latina, aquí lo que ves es el informe y estrategias de combate que el y sus camaradas registraron en sus bitácoras…-_

 _La peli roja miraba todo anudada todo lo que decía el archivo, estaba desde equipo usado hasta cada paso del procedimiento_

 _-es impresionante que mi tío haya hecho todo esto…- murmuraba ella pensativa -…¿pero que tiene que ver con nosotras?...-_

 _-por lo que lei, tu tío se especializa en operaciones en sigilo, muchas veces solo se vale de su cuchillo de combate y trampas que el mismo tiende, puede que algo en este folder te pueda ser útil, agregar tácticas militares a tu estilo de pelea puede ayudarte eventualmente si la situación se tuerce en un tema de vida o muerte…-_

 _Meguri miraba un tanto pensativa eso, nada mas viendo de ojeada, noto cual habilidoso era su tío para crear trampas y para maniobrar y eliminar con unos pocos movimientos de su cuchillo, sin embargo, estaba su honor como caballero, cosa que Sona no demoro en notar_

 _-esto es solo para cuando la situación te supere…- comenzaba la peli negra, llamando la atención de su súbdita -…no siempre nos encontraremos en peleas honorables con gente que conozca sobre la decencia y el orgullo, muchas veces iran contra nosotros con el afan de matarnos como paso con Kokabiel, por lo que esto es una herramienta que te sugiero que uses para cuando tu vida corra peligro y para que protejas a los que quieres ¿vale?...-_

 _La peli roja medito aquellas palabras durante unos instantes, luego de unos segundos le dedicaba una mirada confiada a su líder_

 _-Kaicho, solo una pregunta más_

 _-claro, ¿de qué se trata?...-_

 _-¿de dónde rayos saco el C4?...-_

 _.buen punto….- respondía la peli negra de manera que su sirvienta pudo haber entendido su gesto como un gesto jocoso_

la explosión fue lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer que Xenovia soltase su Durandal y saliese volando contra la pared, quedando bastante afectada y aturdida ante el masivo impacto en su cara, razón por la cual no se podía mover muy bien para si quiera estar en pie, Meguri continuaba caminando hacia ella con un gesto despectivo

-joder, no puedo creer que haya tenido que usar eso para ganar esto…- decía está rascándose la cabeza regañándose a si misma -… pensé que pronto sería mejor caballero, pero bueno, supongo que algunos explosivos compensaran de cierta manera tu ventaja Sacro lo que sea…-

Viendo que la peli azul aun aturdida pensaba continuar peleando pese a que su cuerpo no le respondiese, la caballero Sitri sacaba mediante un círculo mágico un cilindro el cual cabía en su mano, uno que no demoro en arrojar a los pies de Xenovia

FIIIIIUUUUSSSSSSSHHHHHHH

Un resplandor blanco nuclear engullo toda la habitación en cuestión de un parpadeo, la onda expansiva de la bomba flash fue suficiente para terminar de aturdir a la peli azul a tal punto de dejarla inconsciente, Meguri había cubierto sus ojos con su brazo sintiendo nada más el ensordecedor pitido que dejaba la explosión de la bomba, quedando de pie, al ver que su labor estaba cumplida dio media vuelta

-algún día te ganare como caballero que somos, pero por ahora, Kaicho e Issei kun más importantes que mi orgullo…-

Tratando de dar unos pasos, la peli roja sentía como sus heridas ardían volátilmente, además de que ella no había quedado totalmente ajena a las distintas explosiones creadas tanto por ella como por Xenovia, cayendo de cara al piso

-espero que el tío Joe no se entere de que hice una visita sorpresa a su armería…-

Murmuro antes de caer inconsciente

* * *

Otro combate que ya se estaba cerrando era el de Ruruko contra Koneko, ambas chicas estaban en su límite, la peli blanca estaba sobre cargada de ira y de cansancio al estar en su modo Nekomata en su estado actual, por su parte la castaña estaba agotada, su Sacred Gear artificial no demoraría en ceder por lo inestable de la misma

Por su parte, ambas alfiles ya estaban también en sus últimas fuerzas, el poder de Akeno Himejima simplemente estaba en una escala de nivel diferente , lo que para ellas era un sobre esfuerzo para distraer y defender para ella era un paseo en el parque, no estaba cansada en lo mínimo y parecia que lo único que evitaba que ella acabase con ambas sin piedad, era la presencia adyacente de su rastro sádico de personalidad, el cual la obligaba a que ella se divirtiese nada más jugando con sus presas como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento

Aun así, las tres sonreían divertidas, la operación estaba a punto de terminar, puesto que sus objetivos principales estaban completos

Primero, el rescate de Hyodo Issei, había sido un éxito y el chico estaba a salvo

El segundo había sido recién cumplido

-Aquí Saji, ya estoy con Issei, Yura y con Fuku Kaicho…-

En efecto, lo que estaba siendo una pelea de igual a igual entre los dos miembros con las habilidades más versátiles su propio bando se había equilibrado en favor de Saji con la pronta aparición de Issei y la posterior llegada de Tsubaki, entre los tres habían contenido a Gasper utilizando la Delete Field y la Shadow Prison de Saji y la curiosa implementación de Ajos a la formula demostrando que pese a estar fuera de si mismos, los Gremory seguían siendo los mismos con sus distintivos rasgos de personalidad

-¡ _entendido, nosotras acá aún estamos ocupadas, ustedes encárguense de Rias!...-_

Respondían las tres chicas al otro lado de la línea, ocupadas furiosamente en sus respectivas peleas

-¡¿seguras?!...- preguntaba Tsubaki genuinamente preocupada mientras Yura terminaba de tratar sus heridas con gazas de la manera más improvisada

 _-¡entre más rápido detengas a Rias Gremory más rápido estaremos bien, así que no pierdan tiempo!-_

Sin más que decir, los cuatro asentían, era cierto, si lograban detener a Rias, la situación cambiaria a favor, por lo que sin demorar su paso, finalmente se encontraban frente a la entrada del cuarto de Issei

-lo digo en serio, Buchou sigue siendo Buchou pese a su estado actual, no quiero que la lastimemos…- murmuraba Issei con cierto toque de hostilidad a los tres Sitri

-eso dependerá de que tanto ella colabore dejándose ayudar, porque, su poder de la destrucción sin duda alguna no nos dará una segunda oportunidad…- continuaba Tsubaki haciendo que el castaño estrechara su mirada

-relajado Hyodo, yo me encargare de drenar su poder, el resto dependerá de ti supongo…- agregaba Saji tratando de relajar el ambiente

-dependemos de ti entonces Saji…- murmuraba Issei, abriendo la puerta de golpe, encontrándose con Asia a un costado de Rias quien lo esperaba con las piernas entre cruzadas y los brazos cruzados debajo de su pecho, la apariencia de ella para los tres Sitri fue una fuerte impresión

-bien, parece que aun no quieres entrar en razón Issei…- murmuraba Rias agreste, las ojeras de ella se habían hecho mas prominentes y el color de sus ojos ahora era verde en su totalidad

-Buchou…- murmuraba Issei contrariado y dolido

* * *

Tras leer las notas de Sona, sus súbditos estaban ensimismados en sus pensamientos mientras salían de la casa de su líder, Serafall estaba en un estado similar, sin embargo, lo de ella ya era un tema más en retrospectiva, ella buscaba algo que le diese a entender por qué la reacción de su padre, el momento en el que ella había hablado con el, este le había respondido tajantemente, no era un secreto para ella que el realmente tenía una razon personal para haber tomado a su hermana de esa manera y haber por lo visto, atacado a Issei con la genuina intensión de matarlo

Tras unos segundos, incluso un asunto tan serio como ese se vio opacado al estar frente a la residencia Hyodo, en el exterior parecía seguir siendo la misma, pero el interior de la misma era otra historia

-algo está mal…- alerto Tsubaki siendo la primera en hablar

-¿también lo sientes?...- preguntaba Serafall posando su mano en su mentón pensativa -…el aire alrededor de la casa, está viciado, se siente extraño

-si…- continuaba Saji -…he sentido esto antes, más precisamente cuando Hyodo entra en pelea y pierde el control…-

Aquello asusto a todas las presentes quienes tras el panorama solamente pudieron pensar en el peor escenario, uno en el que Issei dominado por su odio habia barrido con sus compañeros

Por eso mismo los demonios juveniles apresuraron su paso a la puerta de entrada mientras que Serafall por su parte más pensativa seguía la pista de ellos, si eso hubiese sido así, había algunos detalles que delatasen una pelea, pero no era así

Tan pronto estuvo frente a la puerta de entrada, Saji golpeo con afán esperando que alguien le respondiese, las demás Sitri llegaban atrás de el para mirar que estaba ocurriendo, fue un alivio para ellos ver a Asia abriendo la puerta al parecer tranquila pese a la agresividad con la que estaban llamando a su hogar

-} Asia chan!...- exclamaba Momo alegre de verla bien, al parecer lo del peor escenario solo había sido una cruel suposición

-¡Asia chan!¡¿ustedes se encuentran bien?!...- preguntaba Saji también algo ajetreado

-sí, nosotros estamos muy bien…- respondía ella con una sonrisa, sin embargo, el extraño tono con el que lo dijo genero un cierto escalofrió en la espalda de todos, de alguna manera el tono de ella había sonado demasiado críptico

-es un alivio…- respondía Tsubaki ignorando esa extraña sensación que le había producido la alfil Gremory -… disculpa el que hayamos venido aca tan de repente, pero han ocurrido ciertas cosas y el hecho de que ustedes hubiesen estado faltando a clase nos hacía pensar que algo malo les habia pasado…-

-para nada…- contestaba la rubia con su sonrisa amena -…estamos bien…-

-entendemos…- quien se acercaba esta vez , era Serafall quien se paraba a hablar frente a frente con la monja, sin embargo, ella continuaba con su sonrisa amena, sin mostrar ninguna clase de reacción al ver a la Dai Maou frente a ella, esto no escapo de la vista de nadie -…disculpa Asia tan ¿podemos preguntar cómo esta Issei kun?...-

Por primera vez, una leve reacción escapo del rostro de la monja

-él está bien, él está con nosotros…-

El tono de voz de ella se había distorsionado sobre manera, y eso alerto a todos los Sitri, mas por que la energía toxica que estaba rodeando la casa, se sentía aún más fuerte proviniendo de ella tras haber hablado de Issei

-Asia tan…- la Dai Maou daba un paso frente a los chicos en caso de cualquier cosa -…dime, ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Issei kun?...-

Por primera vez en su vida, el rostro de Asia Argento mostraba una ira extrema, torciendo sus facciones faciales de una manera que nunca nadie creyó ver antes

-¡YA DIJE QUE EL ESTA BIEN!¡EL ESTA CON NOSOTROS!...- el aire toxico se arremolinaba con más fuerza alrededor de ella mientras giraba para cerrar la puerta, no sin antes, dedicarle una mirada hostil a los invasores -…¡EL NOS PERTENECE!...-

Tras eso, la rubia les cerraba la puerta a ellos en la cara, evidentemente volvieron a tocar con el afán de que les abriesen, pero nadie atendió a la puerta en esa ocasión, dejando una sensación de malestar entre los Sitri, las cosas estaban muy mal, de alguna manera algo les había pasado a los chicos Gremory y pudiese, interpretando las palabras de Asia, que Issei corría un genuino peligro así como ellos mismos

* * *

Él ya se había enfrentado antes a enemigos que eran la representación física de la destrucción, del odio, de la arrogancia y en muchos casos, estos mismos eran abismalmente superiores a él, aun así, aunque se enfrentase a enemigos tan superiores que nunca sintieron la presión de la derrota o de la muerte sobre ellos como si la sentía el en cada cruce de puños y aunque en muchos casos el terminaba prácticamente muerto en cada batalla

Lo de ahora era mil veces peor en todo sentido

-¡Buchou!¡por favor reaccione!...-

Exclamaba el castaño dando el paso adelante dejando en la retaguardia a Saji quien se preparaba para atacar con su absorción line mientras Yura y Tsubaki cubrían la retaguardia de su compañero de cualquier emboscada, del otro lado, una inmóvil Asia cuyas manos permanecían en su regazo le hacía compañía a la heredera Gremory , la que en su momento fue la digna y fidedigna chica a la altura de su papel, en ese momento, nadie creería que la persona sentada en la cama de manera arrogante era Rias Gremory

-reaccionar…¿yo?...- preguntaba esta divertida ladeando su cabeza a un costado alzando sus hombros -… Issei ¿no te das cuenta? Eres tu quien tiene que reaccionar…-

-¡por favor!¡mire cómo está la casa!¡cómo están todos!¡como está usted!...-

-yo estoy en mi mejor estado de ánimo mi lindo sirviente, por otra parte…- pausando su discurso, Rias le dedicaba una mirada hostil a los tres Sitri atrás de Issei -… veo que has optado por desobedecerme en definitiva…-

Tras decir eso, la peli roja se levantaba de la cama, alzando su mano izquierda, preparando una considerable cantidad de su poder de la destrucción en su mano, aquello puso en alerta a los cuatro

-última oportunidad Issei…- anunciaba Rias con su mano alzada -…ven a mi lado en este momento, olvida todo lo que tenga que ver con Sona Sitri y tómame por tu novia, esposa y amante… o desiste y muere junto a ellos…-

La expresión de los cuatro se estrechaba ante esa declaración

-… te lo advierto Issei, por más que te amé, no tengo ninguna especie de cariño o aprecio por un perro que le muerde la mano a su amo…-

Sin más tiempo para decir nada, Rias arrojaba la primera ráfaga de su poder contra Yura siendo la más indefensa de los tres Sitri en términos mágicos, esta estaba preparada para reaccionar hasta que vio el filo de Ascalon partiendo la onda de poder negra en dos chocando contra los muros deshaciéndolos

La mirada de la peli roja se tornó totalmente vacía y rasgada

Issei pasaba saliva pesadamente con su espada en alto con su mano garra, la otra sujetaba su pecho con fuerza

-no seguiré esa orden, porque no me la ha dado Buchou, sea quien seas, no eres la Rias Gremory a la que admiro con toda mi alma y corazón…-

Aun con toda la pena del mundo, Issei sabía que aquellas palabras solo llevarían a una cosa

FIIIUUUUUSSSSSHHHHHH

A una pelea con la persona que el más admiraba

Era más que obvio que cualquier cosa que tocase ese fuego negro, seria desintegrada a excepción de unas cuantas pocas, Ascalon era una de ellas y la herramienta con la que Issei desviaba el fuego negro que era disparado en violentas ráfagas que deshacían todo a su lado, Tsubaki y Yura corrían alrededor de la habitación buscando respaldar a Issei en cualquier momento mientras Yura se posicionaba cerca de Asia Argento para poder usar su reversal en cualquier momento dependiendo del caso

 _Compañero recuerda, no cuentas con poder mientras aun tengas la restricción de Rias Gremory, te recomiendo que te retires de la batalla_

Era cierto, sus poderes como tal y gran parte de su fuerza y resistencia estaban mermados por el control directo de Rias sobre él, con suerte lo único con lo que contaba era con Ascalon la cual seguía respondiendo a él pese a su debilidad

-lo sé, pero no abandonare a Buchou a su suerte en este estado…-

Aun así, no tenía muchas opciones, su única defensa era su espada y de alguna manera tenía que detenerla sin herirla, ¿Cómo lo haría? No había pensado en eso, el no sería capaz de apuntar su puño contra ella de ninguna manera

Su espada desviaba cada ráfaga de fuego negro la cual era disparada cruelmente contra en su contra como una ráfaga de serpientes cayendo hacia el desde lo más alto, parte de estas iban también contra los Sitri, pero eran menos cuantiosas que contra el dragón rojo

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Rias por su parte estallaba en jubilo al ver la dantesca escena de ella destruyendo la habitación, la casa y todo lo que conocía de Issei con su poder, era más divertido aun verlo mientras que el se movía como un ratón buscando sobrevivir de la manera más lastimera

-¡Vamos Issei!¡¿esto es todo?!¡¿si este es tu limite no podrás salvar a esa puta a la que llamas novia!...-

Tras esa frase, los movimientos de Issei se volvían más violentos y más explosivos, sus dientes se apretaban con fuerza y su mirada ganaba mayor hostilidad, el cansancio y la frustración le estaban haciendo una pésima pasada

No obstante eso era ajeno para todos los demás presentes debido a la situación en la que se encontraban, Tsubaki encontrando una apertura en la defensa de Rias de manera rápida invocaba una esfera mágica la cual fue percibida a tiempo por Rias para incinerarla, pero así mismo un ataque furtivo del látigo de Saji la obligaba a moverse a otra posición, ella sabía que si era atrapada por el poder de Vvitra estaría acabada, al voltear a mirar hacia su costado, vio algo que no creyó ver en su vida, a Issei alzando su espada violentamente contra ella a punto de descenderla en un poderoso corte que fácilmente podría partirla a la mitad, nadie se dio cuenta en que momento se había ubicado en tal posición y por lo que estaban viendo el estaba listo para tomar su vida de un solo movimiento

Mientras Saji y Tsubaki distraían y atacaban a Rias, los movimientos de Issei se hicieron mas pausados, como si su mente estuviese trabajando de manera lenta en comparación a lo que lo hacía siempre, esto era algo que pudo haber sido comprendido por alguien que lo estuviese viendo, pero como todos estaban centrados en su batalla, no lo notaron

La creciente ira de Issei por parte de su maldición, ante la mención de su ama sobre su pareja

Era obvio que esa no era la Rias que el quería y admiraba, que ella necesitaba ayuda, sin embargo, solo basto una leve apertura en su defensa mental por parte de aquel toxico veneno llamado odio para que en un solo parpadeo el estuviese sobre su ama con Ascalon en alto, preparado para matarla

 _¡COMPAÑERO REACCIONA!_

El grito de Ddraig, uno tan fuerte como nunca antes lo había hecho, y la mirada directa a los ojos verdosos de Rias con una genuina expresión de terror al ver la hoja de la espada sobre ella hizo que la intención homicida y el odio del castaño mermasen rápidamente obligándolo a retroceder asustado

-¡Buchou!...- gimió aterrorizado el ante lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, por su parte Rias pasaba de su expresión de terror a una mirada más centrada, casi arrogante mientras se levantaba de nuevo, mirando a su peón con tal intensidad que era capaz de desnudar su temerosa alma de si mismo en ese momento

-es obvio que no lo harías, no tienes los huevos para hacerlo…- anunciaba ella firmemente con una sonrisa picara

Era obvio que el conscientemente jamás lastimaría a Rias bajo ninguna circunstancia, el miedo de el, era a que si lo hiciese cegado por la ira que la cegaba a ambos, pero eso era ajeno para la Rias que sentía la embriaguez de esta por primera vez

Las rodillas de Issei temblaban débilmente mientras el agarre sobre Ascalon se aflojaba obligándolo a bajarla

-Eres el ser más estúpido que he conocido jamás…-anunciaba ella de manera jovial -…ni si quiera porque tu vida esté en peligro eres capaz de hacer nada sin mí, solo mírate, arrodillado y temeroso como el estúpido pervertido que eres, incluso cuando te ayuda todo el mundo, incluso cuando te vinieron a ayudar Sona y su sequito de imbéciles y de perdedores eres capaz de hacer nada ¡¿tan poco hombre eres para actuar como un estúpido cobarde en una situación de vida o muerte?!...- el tono de ella se iba alzando mientras su mirada llena de desdén penetraba más profundo en el alma del dolido peón -…te creíste tan listo y valiente al mantener un estúpido y penoso secreto con Sona a tal punto de jugar con nosotros como los ignorantes que éramos, y ahora, que vienes a revelarte por completo contra la mujer que te dio todo para irte con ella ¿simplemente te tiras de rodillas al suelo?...-

Una ráfaga delgada del poder de la destrucción pasaba por el hombro derecho de Issei haciéndolo gritar de dolor así como soltar su espada, el temor y el cansancio volvían a que la ira pese a su lucha interna, lo volviese a dominar poco a poco

-debería simplemente matarte y acabar con este ridículo espectáculo ya…. También matare a Tsubaki y a los demás idiotas y cuando todos ellos estén muertos, le mostrare a esa puta Sitri sus desmembrados cuerpos antes de matarla a ella también, lo destruiré todo y los hundiré a todos en las profundidades del purgatorio carmesí…-

-como… te atreves…- murmuraba Issei entre dientes sintiéndose cada vez más ahogado, empuñando su espada con fuerza -…no dejare, que hables así… de Sona…-

 _Compañero, no te dejes llevar, esa de ahí no es tu ama_

FIUSSHHH

Otro punto de quemadura aparecía en la pierna de Issei, obligándolo a arrodillarse

-¿Qué no lo harás?...- preguntaba Rias divertida llevando su mano a su mentón -…¡mírate en este momento!¡solo estas temblando frente a mi mientras te ataco descaradamente!...- gritaba cada vez con más emoción casi excitación -…¡y todo esto simplemente porque no tienes los pantalones de traicionarme por completo!¡juegas al héroe de los niños, al chico bueno!¡pero cuando llega la hora de la verdad eres una puta basura que solo juega por los demás!...- tras gritar todo eso, de nuevo su sonrisa recuperaba forma, mientras su mirada así mismo se llenaba de sorna y de desdén -…ahora que lo pienso, eres tal cual como Sona, pretendes ser algo que no eres para apuñalar por la espalda, la misma clase de basura inmunda que juega con los demás, eso me hace pensar cuan bien hare al asesinar a una basura como tú y lo bien que se sentirá borrar a esa miserable de la existencia… a esa puta barata….-

Con eso como último detonante, el castaño ya fuera de si empuñaba de nuevo con poder y violencia su espada arrojándose hacia su ama y señora listo para empuñarla desde el costado inferior, apuntando a su corazón, aquel salto sorpresa hizo que la actitud desafiante y prepotente de Rias se desapareciese en un instante cambiando a una de genuino terror al ver la punta de la espada en dirección a su costado

Los Sitri estaban igual, de un momento a otro lo único que vieron sus ojos fue la imagen de Issei arrojándose contra Rias apuntando su espada a su pecho por debajo de su brazo saltando hacia ella como si fuese un felino sobre su presa

Solo alguien más reacciono con mayor velocidad, pero el objetivo estaba lejos

STAB

Con un rápido movimiento el castaño tenía a su ama abrazada con su brazo derecho cortando toda distancia con lo que era el objetivo de cerrar una estocada en el costado de la misma, Rias por su parte podía sentir el olor de la sangre de demonio siendo quemada por el filo de Ascalon, sin embargo, no estaba herida

-¡Hyodo…Idiota!...-

Y esto era gracias a otra tercera persona intercediendo al costado de ambos, agarrando el filo de la espada con su mano desnuda desviándola apenas para que la espada pasase atrás de la espalda de Rias evitando así su muerte, Yura atenta no solo a vigilar a Asia Argento, también había estado al tanto de cualquier movimiento brusco como ese sin embargo, un corte de Ascalon era más doloroso para ella que haber perdido el brazo en si

-¡AAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!...-

Y con ese atronador y desgarrador grito por parte de la torre Sitri Issei volvía a sus sentidos, para ver a su líder en sus brazos agitándose entre él y la espada que estaba cortando limpiamente la mano de la peli azul cuyo dolor era suficiente para que pudiese quedar en shock de un momento a otro

-¡Yura san!...- grito este aterrado

-¡Suéltame basura!¡suéltame!...- gritaba la Gremory encerrada entre Issei y Ascalon, sin poder acomodarse y en su estado actual, le era prácticamente imposible hacer nada en esa posición

-¡no perdamos tiempo!...- gritaba la peli azul sudando a raudales soportando el dolor, esto fue suficiente para que los otros dos Sitri se acercasen rápidamente así como la misma Asia

-¡Saji ahora!...-

Apuntando su Absorcion Line a Rias, Saji disparaba un látigo de color morado el cual se ató rápidamente sobre la muñeca izquierda de Rias comenzando a drenar energía tan rápido como el podía hacerlo, el ardor del poder que estaba siendo desplazado a su Sacred Gear era suficiente para hacerlo apretar los dientes

-¡Suéltenme!...-

Gritaba Rias ya agitándose con violencia poniendo toda su fuerza física en esa labor, sabiendo que Saji estaba haciendo lo suyo, Issei se limitó a cerrar el abrazo totalmente sobre ella soltando a Ascalon

-¡Buchou!¡cálmese!...- grito el a todo pulmón, mas aterrado de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer hacia unos segundos más que nada, no podía creer que estuvo a punto de empalar a su líder directamente en el corazón

-¡cállate basura!...- rugía la peli roja sintiendo su poder comenzar a reducirse -…¡no tienes derecho a decirme nada, lo perdiste cuando jugaste con mis sentimientos…-

-¡no era mi intensión lastimarla!...-

-¡lo hiciste!¡lo hiciste!...- rugía ella ya desesperada en su posición, limitándose a morder el hombro del castaño tan fuerte como podía -….¡lo único que quería era que me quisieras, que me amaras!¡si no era eso, al menos que me entendieras!¡que me dijeras en lo que pensabas, lo que sentías por mi!...-

El forcejeo era cada vez más débil, sin embargo, el frenético esfuerzo de Rias aún estaba ahí, rasgando la ropa de Issei con sus dientes mientras este se mantenía reteniendo aun a su líder, mientras su brillo natural volvía a sus ojos

-¡siempre he pensado que usted es la persona más admirable del mundo, la más fuerte y decidida, y siempre me he esforzado por que lo siga siendo, por que brille como merece hacerlo!...-

Los gritos de Issei chocaban contra el instinto remanente de protección de Rias y su recuperación paulatina de la memoria como de la razón

-¡nada de eso me importaba si no era contigo!...- rugía ella ya simplemente rindiéndose físicamente, el color verde de sus ojos había desaparecido casi por completo -…mira en lo que me convertí al tu no estar ahí para mi…-

 _Parece que ha funcionado, no siento la maldición en la chica Gremory_

Y tal como decía Ddraig, la maldición finalmente había sido drenada del cuerpo de la peli roja, haciendo que ella cayese como si le hubiesen quitado las pilas de su cuerpo sobre el castaño quien la recibió para evitar que se lastimase en la caída

Atrás de todos, Asia también era presa del cansancio repentino cayendo de bruces a la cama mientras sus ojos volvían a su color esmeralda natural

En los pisos inferiores, fue un alivio para Momo y para Reya ver como antes de recibir el rayo que estaba siendo apuntado a quemarropa por la pieza de ataque mágico más poderosa de Rias Gremory, esta misma hubiese recuperado la vida en sus ojos antes de caer inconsciente al suelo, al parecer por el uso excesivo de su poder en toda su condición cuando ella no acostumbraba a pelear a tales extremos

Koneko y Ruruko también estaban disponiendo de sus últimas fuerzas, la Nekomata pese a su estado alterado, había resultado ser un enemigo superior para la castaña quien si bien había hecho el trabajo de romperle un brazo y unas cuantas costillas, era ella quien se encontraba incrustada contra la pared con una fuerte contusión sobre su frente, jadeando cansadamente, observando confundida como antes de perecer por un golpe de gracia, la chica de cabello de plata frente a ella caía inconsciente, clara señal de que había sobrevivido, por ende, había ganado

En los pisos superiores, Rias descansaba entre los brazos del castaño quien también rendido y agotado se limitaba a soportar el peso de ambos de rodillas en el suelo, quitando delicadamente unos cuantos mechones rebeldes del rostro cansado de su ama

-Buchou, yo… no volveré a fallarle, es cierto, amo a Sona Sitri, sin embargo, jamás olvidare a quien me salvo y a quien lo dio todo por mi, dedicare toda mi vida a pagarle todo lo que ha hecho por mi, y le prometo, no, le juro, que jamás la abandonare ni la traicionare de nuevo…-

No supo si era el cansancio o la explosión emocional reciente, pero Rias tras escuchar eso, esbozo una débil pero solemne sonrisa, como si finalmente hubiese podido descansar

-sí, estoy segura que es así… no serias tu si no fuese de esa manera….-

Murmuro ella antes de caer inconsciente, víctima del cansancio, pero en definitiva a salvo, la misión Sitri había sido cumplida, rescatar a Hyodo Issei y a Rias Gremory, sin embargo, eso era ajeno para el primero, puesto que sus manos aun le temblaban, en un momento de ira estuvo a punto de cometer un terrible error, el peor que pudiese haber ocurrido jamás en su vida

 _La mirada de Buchou_

El recuerdo de el saltando hacia su ama con su espada preparada para perforar su corazón y el rostro de ella tras eso hizo que sus ojos se humedeciesen

 _La mirada de Buchou, estaba cargada de miedo y de arrepentimiento_

 _Miedo y arrepentimiento_

 _Miedo y arrepentimiento_

Una mirada que lo atormentaría quizás el resto de su vida

-¡Rayos!...-

Atrás de el, llamando la atención, Saji guardaba de nuevo su Sacred Gear, revisando su brazo izquierdo el cual tenía marcas de serias quemaduras en este

-Saji ¿te encuentras bien?...- preguntaba el castaño en el suelo

-tanto como se puede estar después de esta locura…- contestaba el jadeante -…joder, no creí que esto pudiese salirse de las manos de esta manera…-

-…cierto, pero al menos, ahora todos estamos a salvo…- agregaba Tsubaki sujetando su brazo caminando cojeando hacia el castaño y su líder -…por ahora, debemos descansar, esto no ha terminado…-

Antes de que Issei pudiese contestar o preguntar sobre lo que estaba hablando Tsubaki, Asia comenzaba a levantarse de la cama, confundida y extrañada, mas al ver el estado en el que se encontraba la habitación donde Issei, Rias y ella descansaban, mucho más al ver la apariencia actual de su líder y el estado físico en el que se encontraba el héroe de los niños

-¡Issei san!...-

* * *

Unas cuantas horas habían transcurrido desde la batalla Gremory vs Sitri y el caos de la casa era evidente, las habitaciones y corredores los cuales mostraban su ostentosa gloria en el pasado estaba en ruinas, manteniéndose apenas intacta en el exterior por los hechizos de protección puestos en las fachadas para casos como esos, muchos de los miembros del Grupo Sitri estaban heridos seriamente, los casos más destacables el de Megury y el de Yura, ambas heridas con las legendarias Senken, era una suerte que pudiesen estar conscientes incluso tras los cuidados de Asia, por su parte de los Gremory Kiba y Akeno eran los que estaban en peor condición, el ambiente era pesado en la sala central o lo que quedaba de ella, tras saber la verdad de todo lo ocurrido durante la última semana, Rias estaba bastante afectada así como los demás

-chicos yo… no puedo pedirles lo suficiente que me perdonen por lo que les hice…- anunciaba Rias a sus súbditos quienes también estaban ensimismados -… les he hecho un daño terrible…-

-Buchou, no fue su culpa…- contestaba Issei quien se encontraba al lado de Asia, terminando de curarlo a el -…todo esto no fue más que una serie de eventos desafortunados…-

-… es verdad…- contestaba Tsubaki -… lo que ocurrió estaba fuera del control de ustedes, nos alegra saber que pudimos ayudarlos…-

-Tsubaki, yo en serio… lo siento…- murmuraba Kiba tendido sobre la cama, tenía una serie de cicatrices en los brazos y las piernas que no lo dejaban moverse con soltura, la aludida simplemente le dedicaba una sonrisa que al parecer, era una respuesta suficiente para que el entendiese el mensaje que ella le quería hacer llegar

-…chicos ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió con Sona?...- preguntaba Rias con genuino interés y preocupación, aquella pregunta fue el punto de partida para explicar el grueso de la situación, el como ella había sido tomada a la fuerza por su padre en el mismo momento en el que ella había perdido el control, obligándolos a ellos por órdenes de Serafall a que entrasen a la casa e investigasen lo que había ocurrido, dándose cuenta de la situación de Issei y de los demás

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderaba del salón

-entonces así están las cosas…- murmuraba Rias -…¿Qué deberíamos hacer?...-

-¿no es obvio?...- respondía Yura levantándose del sofá, con su brazo totalmente vendado -… nuestra tarea actual es ir a ese lugar, y traer de vuelta a nuestra líder…-

Los Sitri asentían con seguridad, cosa que confundía a los Gremory

-…chicos, ¿Cómo pretenden hacer eso? Estamos hablando de ir a territorio Sitri a enfrentarnos a Lord Sitri para arrebatarle a su hija?...- preguntaba un tanto contrariada Akeno

-no…- contestaba Issei molesto apretando los puños -…yo iré allá, con el único objetivo de hacerle entender a ese infeliz que el lugar de Sona esta acá con nosotros sus amigos, si no entiende con palabras, se lo atornillare a golpes…- gruñía este molesto

-jajajajajajaja…. Ese es el espíritu…-Llamando la atención de todo el mundo, mediante un círculo mágico aparecía Azazel junto a Serafall -… pero lo veo difícil, ¿sabes a la clase de sujeto a la que pretendes ir a enfrentarte? Por cierto chicas ¿Cómo estuvo el equipo de pruebas?...-

-…funciono bastante bien…- contestaba Momo

-si, gracias a ello pude hacerle frente a Koneko chan, si no, no hubiese podido durar si quiera tres segundos…- agregaba Ruruko entusiasta

-¿equipo de pruebas?...- pregunto Issei un tanto curioso, a lo que el mechi rubio simplemente le daba una palmada en la cabeza

-un pequeño regalo que iba a hacerles para después pero que debido a las condiciones actuales me vi forzado a entregar…- contestaba Azazel divertido -… el resto aun esta en refinamiento, lamento no poder entregarles al resto su equipo artificial…-

Serafall daba un paso hacia Rias, entregándole una pequeña tarjeta con un círculo en el centro

-¿un comunicador?...- preguntaba la peli roja con genuino interés, al hacerlo, la tarjeta inicio una comunicación mediante imagen de proyector, al persona del otro lado su hermano -…¡Onii sama!...-

-Rias ¿te encuentras bien? Ya se me informo de lo ocurrido…- preguntaba el Dai Maou genuinamente preocupado -…lamento no poder haber ido hasta allá, la situación esta complicada de este lado con los recientes ataques de la Brigada del Caos…-

-no Onii sama, todo esto fue mi culpa…- respondía Rias con tristeza -… no puedo creer que haya dejado que me haya pasado esto, todos están heridos y es mi culpa…-

-chicos, no es momento de auto compadecerse…- interrumpía Serafall -…lo importante es que están a salvo, ahora, solo queda ir por Sona tan…-

Hubo una leve pausa a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en el salón, ¿realmente Serafall Sitri estaba pensando en ir a invadir de manera hostil el hogar de su propio padre? La forma en la que actuaban ella y los Sitri le daba a entender a los Gremory que en algún punto la invasión al territorio de su amiga ya habia sido discutida por ellos antes

Que la parecer, solo necesitaban de Issei o de ellos también para realizar tan demente accion

-estoy de acuerdo…- contestaba Issei levantándose desafiante chocando sus puños

-cierto, pero antes…- interrumpiendo, Azazel se acercaba al castaño, rasgando la ropa de su costado izquierdo, revelando una horrible vista para todos -…esto está peor de lo que pensé…-

El brazo izquierdo de el había sido consumido en su totalidad por el tumor que crecía de la Boosted Gear expandiéndose a su pecho en trazas similares a las de unas arterias podridas las cuales apuntaban al corazón y parte de su cuello y rostro

-¡Dios santo!¡¿eso cuando se puso así?...- la pregunta de Xenovia era genuina, no recordaba que Issei hubiese estado en un estado tan deplorable antes, de hecho el mismo Issei estaba sin habla al ver el estado en el que estaba su cuerpo, ahora que lo pensaba, la semana de tortura no le había permitido estar en un estado donde pudiese estar consciente de su condición actual

-en este punto el daño en tu cuerpo ya es irreparable…- agregaba Azazel de manera solemne -…difícilmente tu cuerpo aguantaría el uso de tu Sacred Gear una vez mas…-

El ambiente se estaba volviendo bastante pesado, no era para menos, se estaba dando a entender que el héroe de los niños estaba a un pie de la tumba, sin embargo, la expresión de los dos adultos del lugar era extrañamente calma

-¿conseguiste lo que te pedí verdad?...- preguntaba el caído a la Dai Maou

-fue algo difícil, pero si, agua del pozo debajo de las raíces del Yggdrasil, una porción bastante reducida pero creo que será suficiente, fue bastante difícil convencer a Odin sama de que me ayudase a tomar un poco, cuando supo que sería para beneficio de Issei chan lo reconsidero lo suficiente…-

-bueno, lo mejor no será perder tiempo…- contestaba el mechi rubio tomando el frasco con un contenido no mayor al de un frasco de lágrimas de Phoenix

-¿agua del pozo de Yggdrasil?...- preguntaba Rias con interés, ese era un objeto de incalculable valor, puesto que ahí descansaba el ojo izquierdo del Dios del norte

-esa misma…- contestaba Azazel divertido -… no saben cuántos años pase tratando de obtener un poco de esta para mis experimentos, bueno, es una lástima, pero la cantidad es suficiente nada más para hacer unos cuantos mililitros de panacea, no puedo ponerme a jugar con ella…-

-¡¿Panacea?!...- esta vez era Tsubaki quien entraba fascinada a la conversación -…¿pretende crear Panacea?...-

-disculpen…- interrumpía Issei -…¿Qué es Panacea?...-

 _La panacea es una variante de un Elixir que se dice que se creó en base a la piedra filosofal conocido como el elixir de la inmortalidad, la panacea se va más hacia el lado divino que el alquímico, el objetivo de esta, era la de curar las pocas dolencias que pudiesen tener los dioses, puede que tu cuerpo pueda ser curado con esta misma…_

El rostro de Issei se llenó de Jubilo, al parecer el podría sobrevivir a la maldición que lo había consumido ya casi en su totalidad

-no pretendo niña, lo hare…- contestaba el ángel caído entusiasta señalando a Issei con su índice -…así que Issei, te recomiendo que soportes al menos la semana que me demorara fabricar esta cosa…-sin decir mucho más, Azazel desaparecía a la carrera, sabiendo que probablemente Issei…

-¡espera!¡una semana es mucho tiempo!...- respondía el agitado -…¡tenemos que ir a…!-

Se exaltara por eso mismo

-Issei kun, esperaremos el tiempo que tengamos que esperar…- quien interrumpía era Serafall con seriedad en su rostro -…tanto los súbditos de Sona tan como los de Rias tan están heridos de seriedad, primero tenemos que recuperarnos… además, tenemos que prepararnos, no sabes la clase de ser que es mi padre…-

Tras decir eso, un silencio se apoderaba del salón, el castaño al ver el rostro solemne de alguno de los presentes, se dio a la idea de que quizás el tema era mucho más delicado de lo que había pensado

-su padre…- murmuro el castaño meditabundo, recordando como él fue derrotado de un solo golpe por el

-sí, algunos acá parecen ya saberlo, pero permítanme decirles quien es mi padre…- tras un suspiro, la peli negra se tomaba una pausa para pensar, al parecer, tratando de escoger cuidadosamente sus palabras -… tras el deceso de los Dai Maou originales, los guerreros más destacados de nuestras filas así como los que demostraron mediante sus cualidades y habilidades que podían heredar el mando de nuestra raza, fueron seleccionados mediante meritocracia en cada uno de sus campos, aún recuerdo el día donde en medio de la guerra, mi padre, tomo las riendas del campo de batalla tras la muerte de Leviathan sama…-

Issei así como varios de los demonios más jóvenes sintieron el terror tras escuchar esa breve introducción, un terror que se consolido al ver la mirada seria e inexpresiva en el rostro de Serafall Leviathan

-… Jiggur Sitri… el hombre que tomo el título de Leviathan en el momento más crítico el cual yo herede de su pare hace unos siglos y quien fue conocido por aliados y enemigos como el Wyvern de Invierno…-

En efecto, el hombre a quien Issei pretendía enfrentar, era a aquel que poseyó el título de la criatura que la Biblia había mencionado como una bestia marina de gran tamaño y poder y que otros textos consolidaban como el destructor y posterior guardián de la Atlántida

….

Caída la noche profunda, cuando las cosas ya más o menos se habían estabilizado lo suficiente como para que todos pudiesen darse el lujo de descansar antes de prepararse para la invasión a la mansión Sitri, Issei caminaba los alrededores de su hogar, era agradable saber que al menos en el exterior su hogar continuaba estando intacto, parecía como si nada de lo que había estado ocurriendo la última semana no hubiese ocurrido, el ante jardín de su casa parecía ser un buen lugar para pensar

Una cura a su maldición

El definitivamente estaba feliz por eso, era muy probable que ya no muriese consumido como lo hicieron sus predecesores portadores de la garra roja, quizás el podía tener un futuro diferente, podría marcar la diferencia, pero, todo eso se veía opacado de la peor manera

 _Solo quedo… un sentimiento de miedo y de arrepentimiento_

El sin dudarlo estuvo a punto de asesinar a Rias Gremory con sus propias manos nada más por ceder a las palabras hostiles de ella, estuvo a punto de asesinar a una de las personas más cercanas a el nada más por eso, simplemente porque su odio lo domino momentáneamente por completo ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Yura no hubiese intervenido en ese momento? En ese momento, pudiese que todo hubiese terminado para el

Aquello le hizo pensar ¿Qué tanto podía arrebatarle aquel poder que lo estaba consumiendo? Tras eso un pensamiento aun mas oscuro atravesó su mente

En caso de ser dominado por completo ¿Qué sería lo que le pasaría a las personas cercanas a el en ese momento?

La imagen de Rias y sus compañeros yaciendo en el piso asesinados invadió su mente volátilmente, una escena que se intensifico sobre manera al ver el cadáver a sus pies

El de Sona Sitri

-Hyodo-

Una voz llamo su atención haciéndolo mirar hacia el costado

-¿Yura san?...-

Quien lo estaba llamando era la torre de su pareja quien tenía su brazo vendado en su totalidad, aun mostraba el cansancio y las náuseas que le había generado el envenenamiento causado por el corte de Ascalon, el poder de esa espada así fuese cortando nada más su mano y parte de su brazo era suficiente para haberla matado si hubiese sujetado su filo por más tiempo, aunque, para Issei, fue extraño ver que el comúnmente hostil gesto que ella tenía contra él, no se encontraba en ese momento, ella lo miraba a el con cierta neutralidad, pero parecía ser una simple reacción natural a estar tranquila

-acompáñame…- anuncio ella dándose la vuelta -… tenemos que hablar…-

Confundido por eso el castaño parpadeo varias veces, pero, al ver a la peli azul alejándose, decidió levantarse y seguirla, pudiese que lo que tuviese que decir fuese algo importante, en este momento toda información podía aportar a la misión suicida que estaban a punto de realizar

 **final capitulo 11**

 **bueno, antes de comenzar con el sarcasmo barato y demas, tengo algo importante que decir, recientemente me levante de mi cama, me bañe, desayune, le saque la punta al lapiz y despues pase a mi computador para ver los comentarios del capitulo anterior cuando veo que tengo MAS DE 30 REVIEWS en un solo capitulo y yo quedo como}: wooooow, aqui definitivamente hay mierda de la buena, aqui hay pepino como para una ensalada ... no solo eso, veo que ya he pasado a la triple terna, 100 Follows, 100 Favorite y 200 Review**

 **ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (inserte super orgasmo)**

 **joder, en serio, nunca crei que esto llegase a tener esta acogida, no tengo palabras para lo agradecido que estoy con ustedes por seguir esta historia que comenzo siendo una idea aleatoria la cual ahora en este momento parece ser un fenomeno en este fandom, la espectativa que ustedes tienen sobre mi me hace querer mejorar mas cada dia por lo que tengo que decir, gracias, esto es para ustedes señores**

 **segundo: votaciones**

 **superhero: 12**

 **jardin de los pecadores: 11**

 **uyyyy comenzo la remontada**

 **tercero, como sabran, ya estamos a final de año, y no pude subir cap en navidad por cosas del trabajo y demás por lo que bueno, me queda desearles una feliz navidad pasada de fecha y un prospero año nuevo, que sus sueños humedos se hagan realidad y que bueno, hagan algo productivo con sus vidas (sale corriendo antes de que lo apedreen)**


	12. el Wybern de invierno parte 1

**aun cuando en su contra estén sus amigos cercanos, sus posiciones sociales, sus reputaciones y muchos mas, ambos lucharan por mantener su secreto y estar juntos ¿pero por cuanto tiempo esto lograra ser asi? ¿ _que siento cada que me llamas por mi nombre? que hasta mi nombre se escucha especial_ ... Issei x Sona**

 **descargo de responsabilidad, sigo pensando que las mejores tetas del anime las tiene Akeno Himejima y que el café americano es Ambrosia, con esto me limpio las manos**

 **descargo de responsabilidad #2, apelare al hecho de haber tenido fiebre cuando confundi a Rylei sama con una mujer**

 **SAGC98: mi hermano, no temas, lo dije en las palabras de autor del primer cap y lo repito ahora, este fic, es unicamente Issei x Sona, ya harem hay demasiados, para que echar mas? por eso no te preocupes, y estas en lo correcto, la linea de desarollo de Issei ya no da para eso**

 **NUAJAVA: realmente no he visto las novelas de toaru majutsu no index, solo las series, pero me gusta la idea de la comparacion, me da cierto nivel :v**

 **RAYHACHIBI: jajajaja ahi si debo aceptar que sintiendome mas relajado me sali levemente del papel de escritor y me entre a mi yo mas casual, digo, chistes sobre terroristas y demas son pan de cada dia en la universidad y demas, por lo que probablemente haya sido por eso, de cierta manera siento que desentono con el cap, pero que se le hace**

 **GUEST: mira a ver si adivinaste**

 **MEXICANO590: realmente me parece algo fastidioso e incomodo ese odio persistente contra Rias Gremory en este fandom, sigo sin verlo justificado**

 **MOMO-ASTER: pos mira, nuevo cap**

 **HYODO LUCIFER SAMA: hermano, tu primer review, es todo un honor, gracias, y gracias por mencionar ese "toque bustercall" siempre me dicen que tengo eso pero sigo sin entender que es :v:v :v y sobre tu posdata, no me referia a los giros argumentales o "plot twist" los cuales justifican la trama mediante un sorpresivo cambio de eventos o una verdad oculta, es mas bien al contrario, son los momentos que empoderan la trama que se viene construyendo, a esto siempre hago referencia al gran autor PEPISPEZ quien es un experto en esto, te construye un contexto atrapante para luego soltarte la bomba del por que de este, y lo hace de tal manera que uno no solo siente emocion y empatia en los momentos alegres y tristes, si no tension en aquellos momentos en los que el se decanta por mostrarnos el lado oscuro de las cosas**

 **DAVIUS MAXIMUS: un heroe entre los olvidados, aquel sujeto al que el buen bustercall en su momento confundio con un trap :v**

 **ERENDIR: papa, siempre sabes como hacer para perturbarme levemente :v .v :v y me gusta eso de que sigan en la votacion, me motiva**

 **FENNIR: pos si, pero lo plantee del mismo modo que el de himejima paradox, la verdad es que es cierto que hay muchas chicas ahi que son dependientes del prota, pero, el que el este al pendiente de todas le quita cierta profundidad a nivel personal que pueden tener algunos personajes, vease Akeno ahi o Sona en este fic, por eso hice estos fics tipo, llamemoles asi, donde una chica es la que roba escena, por que resalta la trama de una manera particular, vease en este fic el crecimiento personal de ambos, si lo convierto en un Harem, ese elemento fuerte se pierde, lo mejor que puedo hacer para complacerte es lo de la votacion, quien es la siguiente en tener su protagonismo?**

 **TDLKFV: pos bueno, vale**

 **AQUAOFTHEBACK: bueno, aqui tocara esperar :v**

 **DARKS DRAGON: el "vete a la verga" tuyo viene a ser la version en este espacio de este fandom del tan popular "que chingue a su madre el america" en mexico, te lo ganaste con creces**

 _Just give me a reason_  
 _Just a little bit's enough_  
 _Just a second we're not broken just bent_  
 _And we can learn to love again_  
 _It's in the stars_  
 _It's been written in the scars on our hearts_  
 _We're not broken just bent_  
 _And we can learn to love again_

 **Just Give Me a Reason -Pink**

 **He estado esperando este momento**

 **capitulo 12: El Wybern de Invierno parte 1: quienes somos**

 _El miraba con cierta neutralidad el oscuro brillo de la luna en aquel cielo despejado, en aquel acantilado congelado la luna llena siempre se miraba de manera particularmente grande, casi como si fues veces más grande de lo normal, la nieve cubría el piso con una capa blanca impoluta haciendo que el frio se atornillara profundamente en los huesos de los soldados que se mantenían atrás de él, sin embargo, él solo requería de sus ropas básicas de colores ocres y de su armadura de color negro para abrigarse a gusto, la brisa del lugar hacia que su cabello negro hasta su cintura hondease levemente, obligándolo también a limpiar sus gafas, si algo le molestaba era que se empañase su vista, era una sensación desagradable_

 _-estamos aquí, mi señora…- anunciaba el arrodillándose ante la persona que estaba al borde del acantilado_

 _Una mujer alta de cabello negro como el vacío y piel morena, sus ojos negros brillaban con intensidad mientras una sonrisa amplia y confidente era dirigida a el, la armadura de ella era más pesada que cualquier otra que hubiese visto, y sin embargo, parecía que a ella no le costaba esfuerzo alguno llevarla, quizás era su actitud jovial o la energía que ella siempre desprendía, pero para el líder de esa escuadra, ella era un faro luminoso que brillaba en medio de la oscuridad en la que estaba sumida el mundo por la intensidad de aquella guerra sagrada que ya había tomado la vida de muchos amigos y enemigos, no sería una sorpresa que el destino fuese igual para ellos pronto_

 _Sin embargo, él no lo permitiría, su vida era un precio mínimo a pagar si aquello garantizaba la supervivencia de la mujer frente a el_

 _¿Estaba enamorado de ella? No, ella ya tenía su familia a parte así como el, alguien de una casta menor como él no tenía derecho a estar junto a alguien de rango tan superior y él lo entendía perfectamente, lo suyo simplemente era devoción pura, una lealtad inquebrantable y una fe pura en el mando de la mujer más poderosa jamás conocida_

 _-te has tardado lo tuyo en llegar…- saludaba ella ordenándole a que se levantara con su mano_

 _-ha sido difícil, la perdida tantos aliados de las distintas familias nos ha obligado a estar en más batallas de las que habíamos calculado, perdone mi incompetencia, la responsabilidad es totalmente mía…-_

 _La morena simplemente reía tapando su boca con su puño_

 _-no tienes que disculparte, solo bromeaba, sé muy bien por lo que han pasado, gracias por atender mi llamado tan pronto…-_

 _El sujeto simplemente reclinaba su rostro de nuevo_

 _-¿para qué es requerida nuestra presencia mi señora?-_

 _Ante la pregunta, la peli negra volteaba a mirar al fondo del barranco donde el agua fluía cristalina, meditando_

 _-los he llamado por que se ha propuesto una tregua momentánea entre las tres facciones…-_

 _Ante aquella afirmación el peli negro abría sus ojos a mas no poder, al igual que los soldados tras el_

 _-¿Cómo dice?...-_

 _La mirada de la líder de ellos ganaba un temple serio, meditabundo_

 _-la han propuesto los ángeles caídos…- comenzaba ella clavando la punta de su enorme mandoble en el piso -…durante las últimas batallas ha habido perdidas abismales entre las filas de todos nosotros, sin embargo, no ha sido por los combates como tal, han sido por culpa de terceros, unas criaturas que no creímos que terminaran involucrándose…los dragones-_

 _El peli negro meditaba aquellas palabras, si se había enterado de las dantescas escenas que quedaron en muchos campos de batalla, cuerpos mutilados, incinerados y vaporizados dejando nada más que sangre, quemaduras y el olor de la muerte en cientos, no, miles de metros cuadrados los cuales ahora eran tumbas de miles de criaturas sagradas y demoniacas, sin embargo, por esto mismo era extraño, aquellos destrozos no podían haber sido hechos por ellos, era imposible_

 _-¿Dragones?...- preguntaba este intrigado, con su cara mirando al suelo aun_

 _-no, podemos llamarlo un factor neutral, sin embargo su presencia es señal de hecatombe, por eso mismo se ha acordado eliminar esta primera amenaza entre todos antes de que ella acabe con nosotros…- tras eso, la morena sonreía levemente -… puede que esta alianza temporal nos lleve al final de la guerra, ya no será necesario la perdida de nadie más…-_

 _El peli negro entusiasmado sonreía también, él estaba anhelando el final de la guerra como todos los demás, lo último que deseaba es que Serafall pereciese en una ridícula guerra como esa, ella tenía un futuro brillante por delante, algo que el no quería arriesgar por la inexperiencia y explosividad de ella cuando entraba al campo de batalla_

 _-¿Cuál es el objetivo?...- preguntaba Jiggur Sitri arrodillándose de nuevo, ante eso la morena simplemente posaba su mano en su frente como si su mejor guerrero le provocase dolor de cabeza_

 _-cubrirán el flanco de cualquier ataque o emboscada que nos puedan tender, nosotros nos enfrentaremos a la tercera amenaza, el dragón rojo y el dragón blanco que han estado invadiendo arbitrariamente los campos de batalla dejando nada más que destrozos y muerte -…¿alguna objeción o sugerencia?...-_

 _Tras la pregunta todos los soldados se arrodillaban al unísono haciendo resonar sus armaduras_

 _-¡ninguna!¡estamos listos para dar la vida por usted!...-_

 _-es como dicen mis soldados…- agregaba el Sitri -…¡Por nuestro honor, defenderemos a toda costa a Leviathan sama de cualquier amenaza!...-_

 _La Dai Maou le dedicaba una última sonrisa confidente al peli negro, ella sabía que podía confiar plenamente en el sin importar la circunstancia_

-Lord Sitri…-

-¡!-

Respirando hondamente y abriendo los ojos, el peli negro se reponía, mirando a su alrededor de manera sutil, mirando que estaba sentado en su trono, quien estaba frente a él era su sirvienta de confianza

-Antonieta…- susurraba el volviendo levemente a la realidad, eran pocas las veces que él se dejaba ganar por el sueño, esa era una de ellas

-lamento interrumpir su sueño, pero tal como ha solicitado, la señorita Sona se encuentra esperando su audiencia con usted…-

-entendido…- anunciaba el -…déjala pasar…-

A la orden de su líder, mediante magia la sirvienta abría los portones de la gran sala donde el patriarca Sitri pasaba su día a día, dejando pasar a Sona quien mantenía una expresión seria pero serena

-he venido como lo has ordenado padre…-

Había transcurrido cuatro días desde que la líder Sitri había sido llevada a la mansión de su padre, ella ya había dejado de patalear y de tratar de convencer a este de dejarla irse, si ella quería lograr su libertad, tendría que hacerlo de otra manera, ella lo sabía perfectamente

-¿has reconsiderado tus actos?...- preguntaba este despectivamente, su hija por su parte se arrodillaba ante el

-no hay nada que reconsiderar, cometí mis errores, pero no dejare de pensar que lo que he hecho hasta ahora ha sido lo correcto…-

El peli negro suspiraba por lo bajo, todos los días confrontaba a su hija sobre sus errores y esta terca seguía en su misma posición, sin cambiar un poco su respuesta, sin duda alguna en sus respuestas

No lo mostraba exteriormente, pero ese rasgo de ella era muy heredado de el, por lo que aquello no le molestaba, era una lástima que hace tiempo su gesto hostil era su típica cara, incluyendo cuando estaba de buen humor

Lo que si le molestaba, era la razón por la cual su hija era tan terca

Sin embargo, la respuesta era clara a muchas de las preguntas que el tenía sobre su hija, por lo que era hora de contarle la verdad sobre algunas cosas

-¿alguna cosa más padre?...- preguntaba la oji violeta molesta, odiaba estar ahí, alejada de todo lo que ella quería, solo por el capricho de un padre sin amor

-solo una…- contestaba el -…debo presentarte a alguien, probablemente lo reconozcas…- sin decir mucho más, el chasqueaba sus dedos, haciendo que un vórtice morado apareciese a su lado, del cual una figura comenzaba a materializarse, ella nunca antes había visto esa armadura negra de estilo clásico, sin embargo, el yelmo le era perfectamente reconocido, la impresión fue tanta que no pudo evitar gesticular un gemido de terror -…veo que lo reconoces, permíteme presentarte a Marmaduke dono, sé que ya se han visto antes, pero lo mejor es que os presente personalmente…-

Una serie de pensamientos comenzaron a arremolinasen en la mente de la Sitri, ese sujeto fue el que ya hacia tanto tiempo había tratado de asesinarla, siendo frustrado por Issei al lanzarse como un kamikaze hacia el con su cicla, ¿Qué significaba eso?, la sorpresa y la confusión fueron mucho mayores al ver como él se acercaba caminando en su direccion, arrodillándose ante ella en posición respetuosa al estar a dos metros

* * *

Los ante jardines de su hogar renovado siempre habían sido lugares en los cuales muchas veces los Gremory se habían reunido a hablar sobre sus futuros planes, discutir estrategias y delegar labores, por esa razón no era extraño que el sentimiento acogedor de los mismos se sintiesen incluso cuando la fría brisa de la noche soplaba rompiendo el solemne silencio, esto, en sincronización con unos cuantos pasos que era todo el ruido que se divisaba a esa hora, quizás aquello hacia que el ambiente no terminase de ser asfixiante para Issei, hacia unas horas había pasado por una de las batallas mentalmente más crueles por las que había pasado hasta la fecha, una pelea contra sus propios amigos y la posterior confrontación contra su líder y amiga más cercana, esto en si no era lo que hacía que todo fuese asfixiante, lo era el hecho de que el estuvo a punto de acabar con todo aquello que había estado construyendo hasta la fecha

Si no hubiese sido por la persona frente a el

Si, Yura era una persona detestable para él, no había nada que quitase esa perspectiva sobre ella, pero, no podía negar que de no ser por ella, él hubiese cometido un error del cual jamás podría dejar de arrepentirse

-Yura san…- murmuraba este tímidamente, viendo el aliento salir de su boca en forma de vapor -…yo quería darte las gracias…-

-no es necesario…- contestaba esta de manera neutra, sin voltear a mirar, mientras conducía al castaño por los alrededores de la casa de este, aquello le hizo notar a Issei que no estaban yendo en ninguna dirección en concreto, viéndose a si misma pensando similar a Issei, Yura se detenía en seco, volteando para mirar al sujeto que había causado todas sus desgracias desde hacía unos meses

-tienes mucho que explicarnos…- comenzo ella sin hostilidad alguno, sin embargo, su tono frio era de alguna manera intimidante

-¿Qué quieres que explique?...- respondía el a la defensiva -…¿mi relación con Sona?...-

-en lo personal, no puedo dejar de sentir intriga sobre cómo fue una basura como tu pudo lograr seducirla y hacer que terminase haciendo todo lo que dijeras… - respondió ella mordazmente, sin embargo, su gesto neutro no cambiaba -… eso me gustaría decir, pero, sabiendo que gran parte de lo que supimos era una farsa, me da más interés saber qué es lo que hay en tu mente…-

La mirada de Issei se estrechaba, era impresión suya o la torre Sitri sabia más de lo que el pensaba, si era así ¿Cómo sabia tanto? Para sorpresa de él, la mirada de ella ganaba un tono hostil

-¿Quién es el verdadero Hyodo Issei?...-

-¿no crees que es una pregunta bastante ambigua?...- respondía el en contraposición

-en parte sí, pero esto también viene al tema, el Issei que hemos venido jodiendo desde hace tiempo es un imbécil y un pobre retrasado mental, dudo que alguien así pudiese usar palabras tan elaboradas como ambiguo y demás…- dando unos pasos hacia el la peli azul lo miraba con más molestia -…sin embargo, ahora te muestras serio y sereno, muy diferente al sujeto del que estoy hablando… y eso me molesta…-

Issei así mismo también estrechaba su mirada, al parecer el odio de la torre seguía ahí pese a saber al parecer toda la verdad

-¿es molesto ver que al sujeto al que estuviste haciéndole la vida imposible no es lo que pensabas?...-

-no, en efecto sé que eres la basura que eres sin importar si eres el pusilánime pervertido o el guerrero centrado y hábil, cuando me refiero a que si quiero saber sobre ti, se me viene una pregunta de inmediato…- para sorpresa de Issei, aun ella estando con un brazo vendado, usaba su mano sana para tomarlo del cuello de la camisa, mirándolo amenazadoramente -…¿Qué pretendías haciendo que ustedes dos nos mintieran de la manera que lo hicieron?...-

Issei un tanto molesto por aquella actitud de la peli azul manoteo con su brazo sano la mano que lo sujetaba, retomando su distancia

-evitaba que se diesen esta clase de problemas…- respondió el mirándola con desagrado también, pudiese que la torre hubiese evitado que el cometiese un error, pero eso no era razón para atacarlo de esa manera, aquello sumado a su maldición lo enfadaba sobremanera -… problemas entre la familia Gremory y la familia Sitri, problemas en que un clase baja como yo fuese la pareja sentimental de la futura heredera del clan Sitri cuando ya en el inframundo se estaba anunciando que yo sería la pareja de la heredera Gremory … que a aquella chica estricta, seria y trabajadora pudiese confiar en alguien sin reserva alguna… ¡aunque se tratase de una escoria como yo!...-

Aquello ultimo gritado con enojo impacto levemente a la torre, más al ver como Issei esta vez era quien se acercaba a ella confrontándola

-¡ustedes mejor que nadie saben lo que ella tenía que llevar sobre sus hombros!¡¿creen que ella era libre de escoger con quien quería estar?!¡No lo era!¡ni si quiera cuando ella misma había derrotado a su ex prometido dejaron de acosarla recordándole constantemente que al despotricar de su matrimonio arreglado estaba siendo una vergüenza para su familia!¡ella nunca pudo confiar en nadie libremente por que siempre estaba la amenaza constante de que acabaran con todo lo que a ella le importaba!¡lo que había hecho en la escuela!¡el bienestar de sus súbditos!¡todo!¡por eso mismo no me importo ponerme en el papel de imbécil con tal de que ella fuese feliz, incluso si al descubrirse la verdad todo me llevase al abismo!-

El pecho del castaño se inflaba rítmicamente tratando de recuperar el aire tras haber gritado aquellas palabras a la peli azul, para sorpresa de este, Yura se encontraba con su cara agachada, sin dejar ver sus ojos por su cabello

-…creyendo que nunca pensamos en eso…- murmuraba ella susurrando -… esto me hace recordar… porque te desprecio tanto…-

Issei no pudo escuchar aquel último susurro puesto que tras este, casi en un destello, el puño de la peli azul se enterraba en su rostro con enorme violencia tirándolo al suelo de aquel gancho hacia abajo que ella había dado, en el suelo, Issei trataba de levantarse pese a estar desorientado, sin embargo el mareo tras el golpe fue suficiente para que estuviese aturdido en el piso unos instantes, clara señal de que ella lo había golpeado sin restringir su propio poder, atacando prácticamente a traición , los pasos de la peli azul resonaban cerca de el

-permíteme hacerte una pregunta…- comenzo ella volviendo a su voz neutral -…estando tirado en el suelo del sótano, si, así como estas en este momento, herido y sin saber que hacer ¿en que estabas pensando en ese momento?...-

Aquella pregunta sumada al aturdimiento del impacto dejo sin defensa alguna al castaño quien levantaba su rostro para mirar a la peli azul, abriendo y cerrando su puño

La pregunta en si le estaba molestando ¿Qué en que estaba pensando? Estaba mal herido, aturdido, con sus habilidades y procesos mentales limitados no solo ante el daño de la maldición, sino también el de Rias

-¿crees que fuiste alguien altruista ocultándonos todo esto para protegernos?...- continuaba la peli azul -….puedo decirte con seguridad que no lo fuiste, al contrario, nunca conocí a un perro tan egoísta como tú, solo a un imbécil se le ocurre arrastrar a una persona lejos de las personas que dependían de ella, así como tú también te alejaste de las personas que confiaban en ti, todo esto que ocurrió hace unas horas, ¡no es más que tu entera culpa!...-

En silencio, con ambos puños en el piso, el castaño se levantaba cansadamente

-lo se…- contestaba el meditabundo -…sé que lo que le ocurrió a Buchou fue mi culpa, el cargo de conciencia es tanto que no puedo dejar de pensar en todo el daño que he hecho, supongo que a eso te referías con lo que me preguntaste…-

La peli azul miraba con prepotencia al castaño

-¿reconoces que nos jodiste a todos?-

-¡NO!...-

Ante la autoritaria respuesta del castaño impacto y molesto a la torre, mas al ver la mirada decidida de Issei mientras sujetaba su brazo mutado

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no?...-

-es cierto, cometí muchos errores, no, Sona y yo lo hicimos, sin embargo, esos errores fueron necesarios, fueron algo que tenía que pasar para poder entendernos…- alzando su cabeza tanto como podía tomaba una honda bocanada de aire recuperando el aliento y refrescándose -…y puedo decir que no me arrepiento de nada, porque nada de lo que hicimos lo hicimos con mala intención, cometí mis errores cierto, pero te puedo asegurar que así como me esforcé con este secreto, me esforzare de igual manera en compensar a toda la gente que lastime, ¡esa es mi promesa!...-

-¡arrogantes palabras sin sentido bastardo!...- gritaba la peli azul preparándose para dar otro golpe, su enojo era superior al daño que sentía su cuerpo al moverse en tal estado, aun así, el ver a Issei retrocediendo alzando su brazo humano para defenderse le hizo enfadarse aún mas

-¡viéndote en este momento me doy cuenta que era necesario ocultar mi relación con Sona!¡mírate nada más!¡¿Qué pretendes lograr con esta discusión?!¡¿Justificar lo que hiciste mientras afrontaba mi castigo?!

Los dientes de Yura se apretaban con fuerza mientras arrojaba su puño con toda su fuerza al estómago de Issei, este interceptándolo con su brazo bueno recibiendo el grueso del daño en su bíceps

-parece que di en el clavo…- murmuraba Issei empujando a la torre con su cuerpo retomando la distancia -…¿eso es lo que te molesta?¿ver lo que hiciste durante tanto tiempo ahora te hace sentir mal y buscas la manera de justificarlo?-

De nuevo, saltando hacia la persona que ella más odiaba, Yura se disparaba contra el con su rodilla al frente, preparada a romper unas cuantas costillas desde un impacto ascendente, de nuevo Issei contenía la mayor parte del golpe, pero esta vez lo hacía con las palmas de ambas manos, transmitiéndole un fuerte dolor por su brazo izquierdo

-¡Dime que se siente!¡¿Qué se siente darte cuenta que atacaste a una persona como lo hiciste solo por capricho!...-

-¡cállate!...- gritaba la peli azul mientras apoyando su pie atacante en el suelo preparaba su puño para un golpe ascendente que no escapo de la vista del castaño

-¡dime quien era la basura sin alma!-

Como esperaba, el gancho ascendente de la peli azul venia en dirección a su mentón, por lo que inclinándose levemente hacia atrás evitaba el golpe mientras giraba sobre si mismo alzando su puño molesto dirigiéndolo en dirección a la sien de la torre mientras que esta por su parte ya también era consciente del golpe que venía contra ella, preparándose para atacar con su brazo vendado apuntándolo en dirección a la nariz del castaño

SMASH

El ruido de un fuerte impacto rompía violentamente el silencio de la noche y posterior a este, el sonido de unas cuantas gotas de sangre cayendo al suelo, proveniente de la cara del castaño quien había girado su rostro levemente, recibiendo el grueso del golpe en su pómulo reduciendo el daño en su nariz, no siendo suficiente para evitar que el impacto lo hiciese sangra de esta, por su parte…

-¿lo eras tú? ¿o lo era yo?-

Fue la pregunta del castaño, cuyo brazo extendido se había detenido a milímetros de la cabeza de la torre de manera adrede, esto no fue ajeno para la peli azul quien girando sus ojos levemente miraba el puño que de haber continuado su camino hubiese acertado primero que el de ella, volteando a mirar al castaño, la mirada hostil de ambos entre si anunciaba que quizás la cosa iría para rato

* * *

Durante los días que siguieron al encuentro Sitri – Gremory, el ambiente en el enorme hogar era algo tenso, tranquilo pero tenso, al día siguiente de la pelea se pusieron los esfuerzos de los que estaban mejor en términos de salud para las reparaciones de la casa, aquello no había sido difícil con el apoyo de Serafall quien dirigía y asistía a los sirvientes de su hermana, sugiriéndoles de manera amable que durante la semana en la que preparaban la cura para Issei se mantuviesen en ese lugar, quizás para que limasen las asperezas que habían de momento entre ellos y los súbditos de Rias, cosa que ciertamente no era tan fácil

También había otro problema

Mientras caminaba en dirección a la terraza de su hogar para despejarse un poco, se topó en el camino a su líder a la distancia, ella estaba charlando con Akeno, sin embargo al verlo, se había congelado

-Buchou…-

Desde el incidente de la maldición no habían cruzado palabra, el castaño caminaba en dirección a su líder, sin embargo, entre mas se acercaba a ella y veía su rostro con mas detenimiento

 _Terror y arrepentimiento_

Una imagen tallada en piedra se superponía en su mente, haciéndolo frenar en seco, la contundente reacción de el al acercarse a ella hacia que Rias rápidamente se alejase de el sin decir palabra alguna, dejando con las palabras en la boca a Issei, palabras que aunque ella no se hubiese ido, difícilmente hubiesen podido salir

Una mirada triste marcaba su rostro

-…es cierto… ella me odia…- susurro para sí mismo

Esa era la única situación de gravedad actualmente, el ambiente parecía mejorar poco a poco, al menos respecto a sus amigos, así lo percibía el ya en la terraza de su hogar mirando el paisaje un tanto pensativo, lo único que evitaba que el fuese directamente a traer a su pareja de casa de su padre, era la posible solución al problema que amenazaba su vida, el miraba su brazo izquierdo con verdadero temor, la corrupción de este era tal que la ropa que él tenía que utilizar tenía que estar rasgada de la manga izquierda por el tamaño de la mutación, escamas rojas y gemas verdes en ciertas partes amorfas terminando en unas raíces que ya se habían extendido a su pecho, cuello y rostro

-tres días más…- susurro el tratando de darse un poco de animo

 _No tienes de que preocuparte compañero, si no usas el poder de la Boosted Gear, no habrá problema hasta que Azazel traiga la panacea_

-eso espero…- contestaba el suspirando -…si puedo ser honesto, estoy asustado…-

Desde la tarde donde todo eso se había desatado el había estado lidiando con que la muerte le respirase en su cuello constantemente de mano de su propio poder, sin embargo, desde el encuentro con el padre de su pareja era donde el sentía que realmente no había esperanza alguna, más cuando pudo ver el daño interno de su cuerpo ante tal maldición, mucho más viendo su brazo y pecho

 _Lo siento Issei, a mi parecer, eres el ultimo de mis portadores que merecía terminar así_

el solo asentía en silencio, no había mucho más que pudiese decir, por lo que por ahora solo podía limitarse a mirar el atardecer, en silencio, sintiendo la brisa soplar como si tratase de menguar el temor y la depresión de estar al borde de la muerte

-qué lugar tan agradable es este…-

Volteando a mirar hacia atrás, se encontró con la hermana mayor de Sona, la actual Dai Maou Leviathan, vestida de manera casual, algo extraño para el puesto que ella siempre se presentaba a el y a sus amigos con su traje de chica mágica apastelado

-Serafall sama…-

-¡prrmmm! Respuesta incorrecta…- contestaba ella con un gesto molesto pasando a una sonrisa alegre con pose de idol -… recuerda Issei chan, es Levi tan…-

-entieeendooo…- contestaba el un tanto nervioso, mientras ella se acercaba, apoyando sus brazos también contra el barandal, quedándose en silencio durante un rato junto a Issei, nada más disfrutando de los agradables paisajes que daba aquel enorme lugar que llamaban casa

-Sera… perdón, Levi tan…- comenzaba el castaño sin quitar su vista del horizonte

-¿si?...- contestaba ella de igual manera neutra

-¿no se siente extraño estar pensando en ir a casa de su padre para secuestrar a su hermana?...- preguntaba el entre jocoso y serio, si lo pensaba en detalle, el que ella estuviese ahí ayudándolos en esa locura sabiendo la clase de obligaciones que ella tenía con el inframundo, ¿realmente podía darse el lujo de estar en ese lugar tan tranquilamente? -…¿ya intento hablar con el?...-

La peli negra por su parte continuaba mirando el paisaje con un gesto serio, aunque una leve sonrisa se asomaba por su rostro

-por su puesto ya lo intente…- comenzo ella -… obviamente no quiero que Sona tan sea alejada de las cosas que ella quiere, estoy de acuerdo que lo que hizo estuvo mal, pero no era razón para encerrarla en esa mansión, sin embargo, Otou san es una persona muy terca y orgullosa, nada de lo que dije fue una justificación para él y pese a querer ayudarla, no puedo usar mi poder político contra mi propio padre, no solo porque él hubiese sido el anterior Leviathan, sino también porque es mi propio padre, no puedo violar su autoridad de esa manera…-

Issei suspiraba, era cierto, el deber de una hija no era rebelarse de esa manera contra su progenitor, él no se imaginaba tomando esa clase de medidas con sus propios padres

-sin embargo…- continuaba ella, haciendo que Issei se girase a verla -…nada me impide darle un pequeño empujoncito a alguien para que la saque de ese lugar, ni tampoco para crear una distracción, ni para ayudar al novio de ella, ni tantas otras cosas, tan sutiles, que no creo que afecten a nadie…- tras eso ella se giraba también, guiñándole el ojo al castaño -… es cierto que ambos son un par de tontos, pero de eso se trata el amor joven, con tal de que mi hermanita crezca como una chica normal y feliz, no me molesta hacer esta clase de cosas…-

Tras eso el castaño reía levemente, no cabía duda de que la Dai Maou era una persona que daba miedo, pero sin embargo era alguien en quien se podía confiar

Sin embargo, tras unos instantes el golpe de la realidad volvía a él al sentir la falta de tacto de su brazo, la idea hasta ahora era que todos se infiltraran y que el se enfrentase a Lord Sitri

-¿crees que pueda hacerle pelea a su padre?...- preguntaba el castaño con un deje temeroso pero decidido, con aquella pregunta la Dai Maou volvía a ponerse seria

-ganarle es imposible…- contestaba ella -… pero puede que si te curemos, puedas plantarle cara lo suficiente para sacar a Sona de ese lugar, además, puede que el de una u otra manera quisiese enfrentarte a ti sin importar la razón…- aquel ultimo comentario confundió al castaño quien volteaba a mirar de nuevo a la peli negra quien divagaba un tanto, al parecer perdida en sus recuerdos

-¿disculpa?...- la genuina confusión del castaño la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, comenzando a aletear sus manos

-olvida eso, son solo tonterías mías…- continuaba ella mirando en todas direcciones tratando de buscar con que desviar el tema, tras unos segundos al posar su mirada en la mano mutada del castaño encontró algo que le intereso en particular -…¿eso en tu dedo es lo que creo que es?...-

Issei un tanto extrañado volteo a mirar a su mano izquierda, mirando su dedo anular, había sido carcomido en gran parte por la Sacred Gear que se trepaba sobre este, pero en efecto ahí aún se encontraba el anillo que le había dado Sona antes del encuentro del acuerdo de paz entre las tres facciones

-ah sí…- contestaba el alzando su mano -… este anillo me lo dio Sona hace un tiempo, antes de enfrentarme a Vali en la reunión de la escuela -… me lo dio como un regalo para que recordase que yo era yo antes que el Sekiryuutei, para mí es un tesoro invaluable, porque de no ser por el, probablemente hubiese perdido la cabeza en esa ocasión…-

La peli negra volvía a reír por lo bajo

-¿sabes? Yo le regale ese anillo a Sona tan…- decía esta divertida girando su cuerpo para ver al castaño y hablar más cómoda -…una vez la vi muy estresada por los asuntos de la escuela y su reciente nombramiento como encargada diurna de la ciudad, por lo que se lo di junto a otras cosas, diciéndole que recordara que antes que nada, ella era Sona tan, no la futura líder del Clan Sitri, que tratase de que las obligaciones no consumiesen su vida personal… me alegra saber que al parecer ella entendió el mensaje…-

Tras eso Issei se ponía rojo, nervioso por aquel mensaje

-¡p-p-erdon!¡no esperaba que este ani-nillo fuese de Seraf… Levi tan!...- rápidamente el comenzo a tratar de levantar las escamas sobre este para poder quitárselo -…deme unos minutos ya se lo devuelvo…-

-no hace falta tonto…- contestaba ella -…ese anillo está cumpliendo la función que le di, no tienes que preocuparte...- tras un rato riendo y hablando en confianza la Sitri mayor le dedicaba una mirada confiada a la pareja de su hermanita -… ven, vamos a preparar lo necesario para que te encuentre contra mi padre, como sabes, tu nivel de poder no es suficiente para enfrentarte a el, no te puedo dar nada que te ayude en la batalla, pero digamos que te puedo dar una o dos ventajas en este momento

-¿ventajas?...- preguntaba el castaño un tanto confundido

-si, exactamente, ventajas…- continuaba ella comenzando a caminar en dirección a la entrada de la escalera -…acompáñame, tengo unos cuantos libros y demás que te pueden ayudar…-

Issei miraba un tanto confundido a la Dai Maou, pero al ver la invitación de ella, prefirió dejar de pensar, ella era uno de los seres más poderosos del inframundo, si ella decía que le iba a ayudar era porque era verdad, aun así, antes de comenzar a seguirla, una pregunta apareció de repente

-eto… Levi tan, ¿está bien que usted nos acompañe durante toda la semana y nos ayude a invadir la casa de su padre? digo, ¿no tiene que atender obligaciones delicadas por su título?...-

La oji violeta se giraba mientras le dedicaba una pose de Idol con el símbolo de la paz

-por eso no te preocupes, ya tengo a alguien que me está cubriendo con eso…-

 _En el inframundo, la máxima autoridad se encontraba sentado en su escritorio mirando una pila de papeles inusualmente grande, mucho más de lo que el solía manejar en su papel como Lucifer, entonces, fue cuando miro la razón de estos, todos esos documentos estaban redirigidos de la oficina del dominio de Leviathan, todas, firmadas para ser tratadas por él, debido a una ausencia por temas delicados del tipo familiar de la misma, en pocas palabras, durante esa semana, el tendría que llevar las responsabilidades tanto de su título como el de su amiga de toda la vida_

 _-¡Serafall me la hiciste otra vez!...-_

 _Gritaba este al vacío, sintiéndose estúpido de haber caído en la treta de la Sitri nuevamente, no era la primera vez que le hacia esa clase de jugadas a el aprovechándose de su debilidad_

Tras esa respuesta a medias, el castaño simplemente suspiraba, al final, solo quedaba confiar en ella, quería decir, ¿Quién podía saber más que alguien que ha vivido por siglos si no es que por milenios? Lo mejor era simplemente dejarlo ser y hacerle caso, quizás lo que ella tenía para ofrecerle podía hacer la diferencia

* * *

En efecto, tal como el pensaba, solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que las relaciones entre ambas castas comenzaran a normalizarse, después de todo los culpables del distanciamiento de ambas de cierta manera ya les habían rendido cuentas, Sona mediante su hermana y los mensajes que ella intentaba transmitir e Issei habiendo confrontado recientemente a los Sitri así como a sus amigos, no era raro ver a Meguri discutiendo con Xenovia y practicando de manera controlada sus respectivos estilos de espada en combate uno a uno, de hecho, para los más observadores, como Serafall, no fue ajeno el ver ciertas charlas demasiado amistosas entre la reina de su hermana y el caballero de Rias, ella sonreía por lo bajo, al parecer algunas cosas siempre se habían estado moviendo bajo la superficie mientras todo lo que ocurría con Issei y con Sona andaba en boca de todos, todo parecía tal cual como siempre

A excepción de dos personas

Rias estaba temerosa de si misma por lo ocurrido, perdió el control por completo y por un error suyo al creer que ella era suficientemente fuerte para tolerar la maldición termino afectando a sus súbditos, hiriendo a los súbditos de Sona y lo peor, hiriendo casi de muerte a Issei, tan pronto recupero sus sentidos no encontró forma alguna de mirar al castaño a la cara, cada que se cruzaban la mirada avergonzada de ella iba a parar al suelo o al costado, la tristeza no había abandonado su ser durante aquellos días

Aquello no era ajeno para su peón, él estaba en un estado similar, sabía que era necesario hablar y arreglar aquel mal entendido que ocasiono tanto daño, sin embargo, si Rias se avergonzaba de lo ocurrido…

 _Terror y arrepentimiento_

…el recordar la expresión de ella, con sus ojos verdes brillando y mirada temerosa ante lo que era el embate agresivo de el sobre ella, hacía que el temor lo alejase inmediatamente, estaba lastimándola a ella así como a el mismo, pero cada que la miraba, el temor lo dominaba y no encontraba la forma de disculparse, tenía miedo de desmoronarse tan solo con la primera palabra

La noche era profunda ya, solo faltaba un día para que Azazel llegase con la panacea y entonces empezar el asalto a la mansión Sitri, por esa razón Issei no era capaz de dormir, habían tantas cosas a la vez que se arremolinaban en su mente que no le permitían cerrar sus ojos sin que los temores comenzaran a invadirlo, no creyendo tener otra solución él se había levantado de su cama, para recorrer el lugar, quizás subir a la terraza para tomar aire

Al abrir la puerta de su habitación y mirar a las escaleras, otra persona venia bajando, vestida en su pijama, con una mirada distraída

-Buchou…- susurro, llamando la atención de la aludida quien reaccionaba alertándose

-¡Issei!...- exclamo ella, mirando de nuevo al costado -…buenas noches…-

-buenas noches…-

El castaño no encontraba cómo reaccionar, o que hacer, por lo que siendo presa del pánico acelero su camino al otro lado del corredor, necesitaba hablar con Rias, pero aún estaba asustado de si mismo

-¡no te vayas!...-

Sus pasos se detuvieron en seco, la voz temblorosa de Rias hacía eco por todo el lugar, ambos estaban estáticos sin saber que hacer

-Buchou… yo…-

Comenzo el gimiendo débilmente aun de espaldas, sin embargo, sus palabras morían ahí, no sabía cómo continuar, Rias estaba en una posición similar, ella respiraba hondamente, reuniendo sus fuerzas para continuar

-se… se que me tienes miedo…- comenzaba ella entre cortadamente -… pero por favor, dame unos segundos para hablar…- aquellas palabras golpearon fuertemente el pecho del castaño, la situación era más complicada de lo que pensaba, ella creía que él tenía miedo de ella, cuando era al contrario, al no obtener una respuesta Rias bufaba un suspiro depresivo -…te esperare en la terraza… entenderé si no quieres venir…-

Tras decir eso, la peli roja subía de nuevo por donde estaba bajando, dejando al castaño solo en ese lugar, meditando que hacer, si subía a hablar ¿Cómo se disculparía por todas las atrocidades que había hecho contra ella?

-Ddraig…¿Qué debería hacer?...-

 _-….-_

-…-

 _(Suspiro)_

 _-no puedo darte muchos concejos chicos, no entiendo las dinámicas de las emociones humanas, pero, probablemente mañana vayas a morir, por lo que creo que sería mejor arreglar las cosas para poder irte en paz…-_

Issei sonreía lánguidamente, era depresivamente correcto lo que la criatura dentro de él decía, por lo que sabiendo lo que vendría, el subió temeroso, sintiendo que cada paso que daba era eterno, al llegar a la terraza, pudo ver como su líder se sobresaltaba al verlo ahí

-viniste…-

El asentía en silencio, el gesto esperanzado de Rias se contraponía con la cara que tanto lo estaba atormentando, obligándolo a bajar la mirada al piso

-aquí estoy Buchou…-

El ambiente del lugar era similar a aquella vez donde Issei y ella habían hablado en la casa de verano de Rias, antes del enfrentamiento contra Riser Phoenix, ella sentada sobre la cornisa mientras que en la miraba como a un ser divino, esta vez el no podía mirarla sin sentir que la culpa lo carcomía

-mañana te van a curar…- comenzo ella rompiendo el hielo -…¿no estas feliz?...-

El asentía

-sí, no puedo negar, que estoy nervioso, es extraño saber que esto…- señalando su brazo mutado con su mentón -… pueda ser curado, no puedo dormir pensando en eso…-

-me alegra saber que puedes ser curado…- finalizo ella por un instante, dejando nada más que un silencio incomodo donde ambos miraban al suelo

-Buchou…-

-sé que me tienes miedo Issei…- comenzaba Rias de nuevo, con una voz melancólica y temblorosa, aquello obligo al castaño a alzar su mirada, para ver a su líder con un gesto dolido y lastimado -…no tienes por qué explicarte, fuera de mi misma te encerré en el sótano lastimándote día y noche, de no ser por Tsubaki y las demás, probablemente no me hubiese detenido hasta ser demasiado tarde… -

Los ojos del castaño temblaban mientras buscaba gesticular cualquier palabra, siendo opacado inmediatamente por el temor y la culpa

-…perdóname…-

Y aquel débil susurro por parte de ella finalmente lo había dejado desarmado, obligándolo a mirarla para ver como ya lagrimas caían de su rostro

-¡No!¡se equivoca!...-

El estaba cansado de equivocarse, de siempre terminar lastimando a la mujer frente a él, aquella quien le dio el voto de confianza antes que nadie

-… ¡usted no tiene la culpa de nada!...-

Ahora en ese momento pese a no saber qué hacer, o que decir, no podía seguirla lastimando más, no, ella no se merecía eso, Rias miraba atónita a Issei pasándose la mano por el cabello nervioso con sus ojos temblando a punto del llanto, al parecer estaba luchando por no desmoronarse ahí mismo frente a ella

-…¡todo esto que ha ocurrido no es más que mi culpa!¡soy la peor basura del mundo!...-

Aquello no era mucho, pero, pero tenía que empezar por algo, cualquier cosa, lo que fuese que le ayudase a entender a ella que estaba libre de culpa, que toda la responsabilidad por aquella trageia era netamente suya, porque el que el consiguiese pareja no era razón para darle la espalda a quienes dependían de él como lo había hecho

-¡siempre he sido un estúpido!¡pero haberla lastimado de la manera que lo hice, ocultándole y mintiéndole es lo peor que he hecho jamás!...- gritaba el aferrando su mano en su pecho -…¡mientras que usted buscaba protegerme de mí mismo por cualquier medio, incluso arriesgando su propia vida!...-

Rias miraba atónita a su sirviente ¿el no estaba asustado por ella?¿él se estaba culpando a si mismo por su falta de razón?

-¡yo soy quien no debería ser perdonado…usted no ha hecho nada malo! ¡no quiero que termine odiándose a si misma! ¡Usted puede seguir estando orgullosa de sí misma por ser la persona que ha sido hasta el final!-

Tras desahogarse, el castaño posaba su mano tapando sus ojos mientras gimoteaba débilmente, señal de que había comenzado a llorar

Rias estaba sin habla, sin poder articular ningún pensamiento coherente debido a tantas cosas que inundaban su mente en ese momento, ella se sentía mal consigo misma por todo lo ocurrido y eso la estaba afectando más de lo que pensaba, no solo a ella, al parecer, Issei tampoco había podido verse así mismo con buenos ojos tras aquel incidente

Ambos estaban sufriendo por sus errores

No solo por aquel desliz de sus propios poderes

Si no por sus defectos personales

Ella, después de ya tanto tiempo, por primera vez desde que todo eso había terminado

Volvía a sonreír

-sabes…- comenzaba ella hablando con tanta ternura como podía -…durante mucho tiempo, he sido demasiado dependiente de ti, fuiste un pequeño rayo de esperanza que brillo cuando estaba temerosa por mi compromiso con Riser y tras eso, tras ver que siempre buscabas ser mejor y superarte, inconscientemente comencé a anhelar que nunca dejases de protegerme, que nunca dejases de tenerme como el centro de tu universo, no demore en enamorarme perdidamente de ti…-

-Buchou…- susurraba Issei débilmente aun tapando su vista

-…pero peque de ingenua, estaba enamorada, pero también obsesionada, comencé poco a poco a olvidar que tú también eres una persona que tenía sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos, olvide que tú también querías vivir tu vida a tu gusto… olvide… olvide que era eso lo que te hacia a ti quien eres, no sería grave si fueses simplemente mi sirviente, pero eres el chico con quien quería pasar la mayor parte de mi vida…-

Tras eso, ella se levantaba de la cornisa, dirigiéndose al castaño, tomándolo con los brazos y abrazándolo de manera maternal

-ambos somos culpables, mi terquedad y tu soberana estupidez terminaron en todo esto… ¿pero no ha sido tan malo no lo crees?...-

-está en lo correcto Buchou…-

Gimoteaba el castaño, ya recomponiéndose, si su líder estaba esforzándose en tratar de arreglar las cosas, él también debía poner su esfuerzo en atender a su valor

-siendo así ¿Qué te parece si nos perdonamos?...- pregunto ella ya un tanto más alegre -…creo que ya sufrimos lo suficiente…-

Para sorpresa de ella, Issei se separaba de ella, algo extrañada pensó que quizás el reaccionaria de manera negativa ante eso, sin embargo, tras alejarse de ella un metro el de manera bastante exagerada y visceral se arrodillaba en el suelo, posando sus dos puños contra el mismo así como su cabeza en posición de reverencia

-¡yo!¡yo en este momento renuevo mi promesa!...- gritaba el a todo pulmón, sin importarle si despertaba a sus amigos -…¡yo me convertiré en el peón mas fuerte por el bienestar y la grandeza de Rias Gremory! ¡y jamás, jamás le daré la espalda de nuevo! ¡daré mi vida si es necesario para usted logre todos los objetivos que tenga y brille como la gran persona que es!-

Rias retrocedía impactada ante tales palabras, pero, recomponiéndose casi de inmediato, no pudo evitar sonreír orgullosa

Una vez más, esa orgullosa faceta de líder de Clan volvía a su rostro, aquel que hacia brillar el nombre de Rias Gremory entre quienes la conocían

-Hyodo Issei…- respondía ella ante el voto del castaño -…eres libre de vivir tu vida como quieras y con quien quieras, sin embargo, solo podrás hacerlo cumpliendo esta promesa que has hecho, vuélvete en el peón más fuerte y enorgullécenos a todos…-

-¡HI!...-

Tras aquello, Issei se levantaba de nuevo, para ser interceptado por un posesivo abrazo de la pelirroja quien se pegaba tanto a el como podía, como si no quisiese separarse de él pero al mismo tiempo demostrando que de alguna manera ya estaba en paz consigo misma, al principio aquello confundió al castaño, pero, sintiendo que aquello también era importante para el, no demoro en corresponder el abrazo de su líder, al cerrar tanto la distancia pudo sentir sus mullidos senos contra su pecho haciéndolo babear levemente, quizás, solo quizás algo de esa obsesión por las tetas seguía ahí, y pudiese que no fuese tan malo

Al menos ahora, como decía Ddraig, si algo llegaba a salir mal, el podría irse con la conciencia limpia…

…no, tenía que convertirse en el peón mas fuerte como lo acababa de prometer, fallar y morir no era una opción

Ya no más

* * *

Al día siguiente en la tarde, todos los Gremory y Sitri se encontraban reunidos en el salón principal mirando con expectación al líder de Grigory quien ya se encontraba en el lugar, con un pequeño frasco similar al de las lágrimas de Phoenix

-20 mililitros de panacea, fue todo lo que pudimos hacer…- comenzó el – esperemos que esto funcione ¿estás listo Issei?...-

El castaño sonreía con nervios

-sí, estoy listo…-

A eso, el caído dejaba caer el invaluable liquido en la gema de la Boosted Gear, entrando rápidamente en esta, humeando levemente, al principio no había ninguna reacción, pero tras unos segundos, humo comenzaba a salir de la gema así como de partes mutadas de la piel del brazo del castaño

-¿está funcionando?...- preguntaba Akeno intrigada, la mirada seria y el silencio de Azazel fue su única respuesta

-esto duele…- murmuro Issei estrechando su mirada, sintiendo como su brazo se estaba quemando

 _También me está doliendo a mi_

Anunciaba Ddraig, los segundos se hacían eternos, el silencio era tensionaste, nadie era capaz de decir nada, poco a poco, los sonidos de algo desquebrajándose poco a poco comenzaron a aparecer, llamando la atención de todo el mundo

-¡funciona!...- gritaba Rias emocionada

Así mismo, parte de las raíces de la cara de Issei comenzaban a separarse de su piel, cayendo al suelo como costras de una herida vieja, así como las de su hombro y pecho, todo parecía indicar que al parecer, todo estaba funcionando perfectamente, no demorarían en recuperar la salud de Issei

Sin embargo, el ruido del humo y de las escamas podridas cayendo comenzo a disminuir sin que el tamaño del brazo de Issei disminuyese

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?...- preguntaba Meguri confundida

-parece ser, que el efecto está terminando…- murmuraba Serafall mirando con seriedad a Issei cuyo rostro comenzaba a mostrar preocupación

-¿Por qué no está funcionando?...- preguntaba el -…estaba funcionando al principio, ¿Qué está pasando ahora?...-

Todos volteaban a mirar a Azazel cuya cara comenzaba a ser invadida por un gesto de decepción

-parece ser, que la corrupción en tu cuerpo tanto como en tu alma ya ha sobrepasado el límite, la panacea no fue suficiente para poder curarte…- el silencio se apodero del salón, el plan de salvar a Issei, al parecer, era imposible -…por lo que puedo ver simplemente hizo retroceder levemente el daño en tu cuerpo…-

-… ¡¿entonces que estas esperando para preparar más?!- pregunto Akeno iracunda, el gesto dolido de Issei era insoportable para ella

-no es tan fácil…- contestaba Azazel -…prepararla consta de demasiados ingredientes casi imposible de conseguir, y de estos, utilice todo el que tenía en mi laboratorio, algunos deben reposar más de mil años para estar en su punto funcional…-

La cara de los Gremory palidecía ante ello, solo podían quedar mirando el rostro meditabundo del castaño

-Issei…- murmuraba Rias

-sensei…¿la corrupción de la Sacred Gear ha disminuido no es así?...-

Azazel fruncía el seño

-así es… no estas sano, pero estas mejor que antes…-

-¿puedo usar mi poder para pelear?...- la pregunta impacto a todo el mundo

-no se cuánto más pueda soportar tu cuerpo, pero puede que si pueda soportar una última pelea…-

-perfecto…- sin mas, el castaño se levantaba reacomodándose su ropa -…entonces que así sea…-

-¡Issei!¡espera!...- gritaba molesta y asustada Rias -¡no estarás pensando en ir de todas maneras!...- la sonrisa confiada del castaño fue su primera respuesta

-no es necesario preguntar, Sona me está esperando…- respondía mirando a sus compañeros -…es mi obligación ir a recuperarla…-

-¡no lo hagas!...- exclamaba Xenovia asustada -… no te has curado, solamente se ha retrasado el daño de tu cuerpo ¿pretendes ir a morir?...-

-¡¿bromeas?!¡Claro que no!...- exclamaba el con cierto deje de seguridad -… yo le hice la promesa a Sona de que siempre estaría ahí para ella, y a Buchou le hice la promesa de sobrevivir y volverme en el peón mas fuerte por sobre cualquier cosa, no iré a morir, simplemente iré a traer a Sona…-

La mirada de incredulidad de todos ponía nervioso a Issei quien desviaba su mirada avergonzado

-…y bueno, funcionase o no la cura, pretendía ir de todas maneras…- tras anunciar eso, volteaba a mirar a Tsubaki -…¿están de acuerdo con eso?...-

-lo estamos…- anunciaba la reina Sitri, levantándose junto a sus compañeros -…¿estamos listos?...-

-¡Hi!...- respondían los Sitri al unísono, mirando en dirección a Issei

-¡esperen!...- esta vez era Kiba quien intervenía -…¡¿no están preocupados por la salud de nuestro Issei?!...- de nuevo, la reina Sitri tomaba la palabra

-Kiba, no nos mal entiendan pero…-

-si, nuestra única prioridad es traer de vuelta a casa a nuestro Rey, lo demás son nimiedades…- agregaba Yura -… si Hyodo dice que quiere y puede pelear, entonces lo dejaremos…-

El castaño asentía, dedicándole una mirada confiada a sus amigos

-…no me esperen despiertos, probablemente vuelva mañana por la mañana…- agregaba el con una sonrisa, mientras comenzaba a salir de la casa siendo seguido por Serafall y los Sitri

-Buchou… ¿no detendrá a Issei senpai?...- preguntaba Koneko con genuina preocupación, para extrañeza de ella, Rias aunque aún estaba algo shockeada, miraba con cierto deje melancólico a su peón

-no, yo les di a ustedes el libre albedrío, él sabe que tiene una promesa que cumplir, el resto es por cuenta suya…- respondía ella pensativa, posando su mano en su mentón pasando de una expresión meditabunda a una más… casual -… pero nada evita que digamos…-

Ya afuera de su hogar, Issei se giraba a ver a los sirvientes Sitri, personas a las que el en el fondo respetaba pese a todo lo que había ocurrido con ellos, más al tener el mismo objetivo

-lo preguntare una vez más Hyodo…- comenzaba Yura tomando la palabra -…¿estás listo para hacer esto?...-

El castaño asentía en silencio, los Sitri le dedicaban una sonrisa confidente, inclusive la misma Yura

-no hace falta decir nada más…- interrumpía Tsubaki -… Yura, dásela…-

Sin más, la torre se acercaba al castaño, sacando de un círculo mágico lo que a primera vista era un pedazo de trapo de color azul oscuro de considerable largo

 _-¿lo eras tú? ¿o lo era yo?-_

 _Fue la pregunta del castaño, cuyo brazo extendido se había detenido a milímetros de la cabeza de la torre de manera adrede, esto no fue ajeno para la peli azul quien girando sus ojos levemente miraba el puño que de haber continuado su camino hubiese acertado primero que el de ella, volteando a mirar al castaño, la mirada hostil de ambos entre si anunciaba que quizás la cosa iría para rato_

 _El sabía que ambos no podían pelear durante mucho tiempo, el brazo de el estaba perdiendo la sensibilidad por el dolor, situación similar a la de ella al estar totalmente vendada de su brazo derecho, eso, sin contar el cansancio del día que recién terminaba, por lo que limitándose a defenderse y a retroceder Issei respondía a cada intento de golpe de la torre, el bajo ninguna circunstancia respondería de manera violenta contra una mujer, mas contra alguien a quien el en su momento hirió moralmente con su Dress Break_

 _-esto es extraño…-_

 _Murmuro el para si mismo, recibiendo el puño de la peli azul con la palma de su mano, retrocediendo preparándose para el siguiente golpe, al principio, durante la conversación que habían tenido ella realmente atacaba con ira contenida, sin embargo, tras cinco minutos de esa extraña pelea, ella ya no atacaba con ese sentimiento asfixiante de ira, más bien, contenía cierto desahogo, un sentimiento similar al de un espadachín cuyo fin último es golpear su espada hasta romperla y dejar todo hasta ahí_

 _Esa predisposición termino siendo un hecho cuando ella finalmente se detenía, no cansada, sino más bien como sintiendo que se estaba quitando un gran peso de encima, sus hombros se destensaron mientras exhalaba un hondo suspiro_

 _-¿ya lo dejaste salir?...- preguntaba Issei curioso_

 _-si, en buena parte…- contestaba ella relajada mirando a los costados -…hubiese sido agradable hacer esto cuando estuviésemos en buena condición, pero ahora lo que importaba era saber la verdad…-_

 _Aquel comentario confundía más a Issei, más cuando la torre miraba en todas direcciones como si estuviese centrándose en varios puntos_

 _-ya pueden salir…-_

 _Tras decir eso, los otros miembros del grupo Sitri salían de distintas partes, esquinas y detrás de los árboles, aquello ya se estaba tornando demasiado extraño, por lo que totalmente perdido Issei se rascaba la cabeza_

 _-¿Qué está pasando acá?...-_

 _-lo siento Hyodo…- respondía Saji primero -… pero primero, te merecías esto y mucho más, segundo, Yura tenía que sacarse lo que tenía entre pecho y espalda, así que ¿Qué mejor que matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro?...-_

 _-si, pero…- ahora era Meguri quien retomaba la palabra -…¿no se le fue un poco la mano? Digo, míralo, tiene la cara hinchada…- señalaba ella de manera un tanto jocosa_

 _-cierto…- agregaba Momo -… pero sigo diciendo que se lo merecía…-_

 _-además no solo era por esta…. ¿recuerdas cuando…?-_

 _-si, es cierto, también esta esa vez que…- continuaban discutiendo entre ellas -… merecía esto y mucho más…-_

 _-estoy de acuerdo…- agregaban las demás comenzando a cerrarse entre ellas como si comenzase un tema de chisme casual, dejando apartados a Saji y a Issei_

 _-chicas…- interrumpía el rubio llamando la atención de sus compañeras señalando a su amigo con sus dedos -…Hyodo aún está aquí…-_

 _-ah sí, cierto…- contestaba Tsubaki poniéndose en frente de sus amigas plantándose frente a Issei -…se que esto debió ser extraño para ti…-_

 _-no, para nada…- respondía el haciendo un muy evidente uso del sarcasmo, generando cierta gracia en la peli negra_

 _-te estarás preguntando que fue todo esto…- continuaba ella -…veras, no nos preguntes como por que no te diremos, pero, encontramos pruebas de todo lo que hicieron tú y Kaicho desde cuando comenzaron a salir, no solo me refiero a todo lo ocurrido en la escuela, si no las demás cosas…-_

 _-no podemos estar de acuerdo con como ustedes hicieron las cosas…- Momo daba un paso adelante -…pero al menos para nosotras una cosa quedo clara, y es que Kaicho y tu realmente se quieren…-_

 _Issei escuchaba aquellas palabras intrigado, totalmente centrado en lo que le estaban diciendo_

 _-además… cierto, hicieron cosas mal…- agregaba Reya -…pero no podemos negar que ayudaste a Kaicho a ser feliz, no la habíamos visto con ese entusiasmo y energía antes de esto, eso en todo el tiempo que nosotros llevamos sirviendo para ella… y podemos ver que ambos fueron de una extraña manera, una buena influencia el uno para el otro…-_

 _Tsubaki asentía a sus compañeras, retomando la palabra_

 _-desde aquella vez que te enfrentaste solo a Riser Phoenix nos mostraste a todos muchas cosas que a día de hoy nos siguen impactando, podemos decir que tu evolución desde esa vez, pasando a ese increíble enfrentamiento contra el Hakuryuukou y todo lo que ha venido de ahí en adelante, han sido algo que nos inspiró bastante en su momento…-_

 _-luego, nos mostraste ese perfil tan detestable de ti…- agregaba con cierta intensidad Yura -…un ser repulsivo, degenerado, con la brújula de la moral y de la decencia totalmente rota, alguien que de habérselo propuesto, pudo habernos mancillado de muchas maneras sin que nos pudiésemos defender… no puedo perdonar eso, no importa como trate de mirarlo… pero, al enterarnos que hiciste eso por el bien de Kaicho…- tras eso, la peli azul se pausaba de corte, reclinando su mirada al suelo -… hace unos minutos me preguntaste quien era el monstruo entre los dos, si lo vemos de esa manera es una pregunta complicada, porque sin importar las cosas, nos dejamos llevar, yo en especial por sobre todas, hiciste mal Issei, pero nosotros… no, yo también, por eso tenía que confrontarte de la manera que lo hice…-_

 _El castaño miraba a Yura pensativo, sumido totalmente en la seriedad del momento, meditando lo que era una explicación muy válida por parte de ella sobre aquella situación que los afectaba a todos_

 _-viejo, Kaicho siempre hablo mucho de sus objetivos y sueños, ya sabes mucho sobre ellos, también que parte de estos me atañen a mí, sin embargo, desde hace poco tiempo ella comenzo a tener esa…"chispa" llamémosle así, como si estuviese viviendo su sueño ahora en este momento, durante un tiempo me estuve preguntando por que ese repentino cambio de ánimo… ahora me doy cuenta de que nunca lo sabríamos de manera directa, porque al parecer esa chispa es la que una persona tiene cuando ha encontrado a alguien más con quien complementarse…- tras eso el miraba al piso frustrado rascándose la cabeza -… carajo, no soy bueno en esta clase de cosas…-_

 _-en efecto senpai, sigues siendo un idiota…- respondía Ruruko divertida_

 _-yo también te quiero…- contestaba Saji temblándole una ceja por la frustración contenida_

 _-… por eso solo queremos una cosa…- anuncio Yura retomando su temple caminando hacia Issei, quedando a unos escasos sesenta centímetros de distancia de el -…solo danos una razón, solo una será suficiente, algo que nos demuestre que todo este resentimiento que nos ha dominado a todos no será el final de todo y que podemos volver a confiar en ti…- Issei miraba a todos los presentes, asintiendo, esperando con expectación la respuesta de el, más la chica frente a el quien miraba al piso con un leve deje de arrepentimiento -… volver a admirarte como lo hice alguna vez…- susurro ella débilmente nada más para sí misma_

 _Durante unos segundos solo hubo un silencio sepulcral en el lugar, enmarcado por la expectación de los Sitri y por el esfuerzo de Issei en dar una respuesta a la altura de la petición de Yura_

 _La reacción de los Sitri no demoro en aparecer al verlo tomar aire, posando su mano en su nuca, mirando hacia el costado en dirección al cielo_

 _-lo siento, no se realmente como responder a eso…por más que lo intento no puedo encontrar una respuesta que justifique todo lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora - comenzaba el sonriendo lánguidamente dubitativo, para pasar a mirar a la torre con una sonrisa -… lo único que puedo decir, es lo mismo que estaba diciendo ahorita cuando estábamos peleando, todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora, ha sido porque quiero ver a Sona feliz, me he equivocado y seguramente lo seguiré haciendo, pero… nunca dejare de intentar estar ahí para ella y para mis amigos, solo puedo responder eso…-_

 _El sabía que esa respuesta era demasiado ambigua y no decía mucho, era difícil que ellos quedasen satisfechos con eso, sin embargo, fue extraño para el ver a los sirvientes de su novia sonreir de manera confidente_

 _-creo que entendemos lo que tratas de decir…- contestaba Momo -... me siento satisfecha con esta respuesta…-_

 _-si…digo ¿para qué tratar de ser más conciso cuando puedes decir tantas tonterías?...- agregaba Reya guiñándole el ojo -…pero bueno, acá no estamos entre tertulianos, sino entre amigos…-_

 _Issei simplemente reía levemente ante ese comentario_

 _-siendo así, solo queda un tema que discutir…- agregaba Tsubaki parándose junto a Yura -… veras, nosotros ya nos enteramos de la partida que le ganaste a Kaicho, y todo lo que ello acontece…ante los ojos de las leyes del inframundo, eres alguien que tiene derecho de esposar a nuestra líder al ser un estratega a un nivel que compite con el de ella, por lo que…-_

-… en este momento, en virtud de tus capacidades y de ser el futuro esposo de la líder del Clan Sitri, nosotros, los súbditos de Sona Sitri hemos decidido que podemos confiar en tus habilidades para que nos ayudes a rescatar a nuestro Rey…-

Issei recibía del puño de Yura aquella prenda que parecía ser una bufanda de color azul oscuro, con la insignia del Clan Sitri en un gris platino

-ya lo sabes tigre, de momento, eres nuestro líder…-

Issei simplemente cerraba los ojos sonriendo, suspirando por lo bajo

-bien chicos, cuento con ustedes, ayúdenme a rescatar a Sona…- contestaba el poniéndose enrollando la bufanda en su puño, dejando parte de esta a merced del viento nocturno

Los sirvientes temporales de Issei posaban una rodilla en el sueño así como su puño derecho

-¡Hi!...- respondía al unísono, haciendo que una gota de sudor cayese por la mejilla del castaño

-chicos, ¿realmente era necesario hacer eso?...- preguntaba el un tanto incomodo ante la escena

Los Sitri simplemente se levantaban ignorando aquella pregunta, como si solamente hubiesen querido hacerle pasar un rato incomodo a Issei

-bueno, ¿están listos?...- preguntaba Serafall a los chicos, estos asentían preparándose para ser engullidos en el círculo mágico

-¡esperen!...-

Antes de comenzar el hechizo, atrás de todos, los Gremory se aproximaban a ellos, con azazel detrás

-¿Buchou?¿chicos?...- preguntaba Issei un tanto confundido

-que creías Issei ¿Qué realmente te dejaríamos ir así como así?...- preguntaba Rias de manera casual -…¿sin ayudarte?...- una sonrisa brillaba en el rostro de Issei ante eso

-Buchou…-

-veras, yo no puedo acompañarte en esta loca misión tuya, porque al ser la futura líder del Clan Gremory, invadir un territorio de otra familia puede generar un conflicto político bastante seriol, inclusive si se tratase de mis sirvientes el problema sería igual de grave…- anunciaba ella con un gesto serio que pasaba a una sonrisa -…pero…-

-si alguien que tiene una deuda de honor decide ayudar a su mejor amigo ignorando las ordenes de su ama, nadie podría decirle nada a ella, solo le quedaría a este afrontar su castigo al rebelde sirviente después…- agregaba Kiba uniéndose al grupo Sitri -… Issei, eres mi mejor amigo, me apoyaste cuando pase por mi crisis personal en el incidente Excalibur, sin importar cuanto intente alejarlos seguiste ahí para mí, como caballero de Rias Gremory, no puedo ignorar a quien me ayudo en ese momento, los acompañare…-

-igual yo…- pasaba Xenovia al frente también -… también fuiste de gran ayuda para mí cuando fui expulsada de la iglesia, también siento que debo compensarte de alguna manera por todo lo ocurrido, mas allá de eso, no puedo pensar en una excusa más elaborada, solo puedo decir, que el duo de caballeros Gremory está a tu entera disposición…-

-chicos…- murmuraba Issei conmovido por la actitud de sus amigos, los otros también querían ayudar, pero era como había dicho Rias, ir muchos podía generar un conflicto político en el inframundo

-bueno, siento romper el ambiente, pero ya que estamos en esto…- quien interrumpía todo era Azazel quien le arrojaba a Issei dos pulseras plateadas con incrustaciones de gemas color morado -… te servirán bastante…-

Issei revisaba las pulseras intrigado

-¿Qué son estas?...-

-llamémosle sacrificios…- respondía Azazel –…pretendía dártelos en la reunión que se hizo en la escuela pero esa vez no fueron necesarios… puedes entrar en modo balance breaker por ti mismo, pero al hacerlo de manera tan prematura como lo hiciste por primera vez pierdes el control de ti mismo rápidamente, estos te pueden ayudar a menguar levemente la intoxicación de la Boosted Gear, pero úsalos con precaución, no están diseñadas para resistir un flujo de energía constante como la tuya…-

-Hi…- respondía el, entre eso y el broche de Serafall tendrían que bastarle para confrontar a Lord Sitri y sobrevivir, su sonrisa se ampliaba, había mucha gente apoyándolo, el fracaso ya era prácticamente imposible

Sin más, los que entrarían al campo de batalla se acomodaban tras la Dai Maou, finalizando las despedidas, ahora solo se volverían a ver cuándo volvieran con la persona que estaba haciendo falta

El círculo mágico no demoro en engullir a los chicos, absorbiéndolos en una luz violeta, tras desaparecer aquella iluminación, todos habían desaparecido, dejando nada mas a Rias y a las demás

-buena suerte Issei…- susurro Rias para si misma, la suerte ya estaba echada, pero al menos ella ya se sentía en paz consigo misma

 **final capitulo 12**

 **bueno, esto es un tanto nuevo para mi, solo he acabado uno de mis fics hasta la fecha y uno siempre se pone a mirar hacia atras en estos casos, preguntandose ¿he hecho bien?¿he cumplido con lo prometido? la cosa ha estado a la altura, obvio esto es un proceso, se perfectamente bien que he hecho mucho que ha sido de su agrado, asi mismo se que he tenido tambien errores garrafales en ciertas partes, cosa que uno relee a la semana cuando esta relajado y dice, carajo ¿el smirnoff de esa vez estaba como pasado? digo, ¿como escribi tantas sandeces?**

 **esta sensacion se multiplica muchas veces en el final, por que es donde hay mas expectativa, donde se buscan cerrar los ultimos cabos, donde todo llega a su punto mas algido, por eso haciendo alucion a las palabras del mas grande, puedo decir que este cap prácticamente es la antesala del infierno, por que el siguiente es el ultimo capitulo, solo queda decir, wow**

 **junto al epilogo de este fic, subire el primer cap del fic ganador, tambien asi mismo contunuara la actualizacion pausada de mis demas fics, como tragedia, himejima y blood trail asi que bueno, por si se lo preguntaban, no subire las votaciones esta vez, dejare que la participacion y el resultado sea una sorpresa, obvio, todo probado desde la bandeja de reviews que es un sistema democratico que funciona**

 **sin mas me despido diciendo, gracias y buen viaje, cualquier cosa corregire posteriormente cualquier fallo argumental que se pueda presentar, estas cosas siempre pasan cuando uno abarca muchas cosas complejas asi que entenderan, gracias**


	13. el Wybern de invierno parte 2

**aun cuando en su contra estén sus amigos cercanos, sus posiciones sociales, sus reputaciones y muchos mas, ambos lucharan por mantener su secreto y estar juntos ¿pero por cuanto tiempo esto lograra ser asi? ¿ _que siento cada que me llamas por mi nombre? que hasta mi nombre se escucha especial_ ... Issei x Sona**

 **descargo de responsabilidad, sigo pensando que las mejores tetas del anime las tiene Akeno Himejima y que el café americano es Ambrosia, con esto me limpio las manos**

 **descargo de responsabilidad #2, apelare al hecho de haber tenido fiebre cuando confundi a Rylei sama con una mujer**

 **SPARK: je, gracias por las palabras de aliento mi hermano, me alegra saber que me reconocen por ser un autor con esas caracteristicas, y de lo otro, no te preocupes, siempre sigo las obras del maestro Aethr**

 **THEINMORTAL: jeh, me encanta, ya van dos que me enmarcan por originalidad e imaginacion, ya tengo mi firma en mis trabajo, gracias, muchas gracias hermano**

 **ERENDIR: jjjjmmmmmm mejor voy hablando con mi abogada para una orden de restriccion, no es por ser mala pepa mi hermano... pero es que con ese tema de las yandere hay que tener cuidado :v .v :v**

 **RIOHEYSAWADADRAGNEEL: joder, al menos dime por favor :v**

 **HYODOLUCIFERSAMA. ahhhhhhh me encanta el detalle de Serafall, es genuino, gracias, muchas gracias mi hermano y joder hermano, te ganaste que el primero de actualizar de mis fics clasicos sea tragedia es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti**

 **EXEDRIO: chico, las cosas buenas son buenas por que duran pero tambien finalizan, alegrate de poder conocer el desenlace de la historia, cosa que no pasa con muchos fics, y me parece algo coloquial tu definicion de nobleza, mas cuando estamos hablando de un fic donde el amor entre dos chicos es el centro de todo, nobleza en este caso es reconocer eso y no cagarle la vida a Rias ¿no lo crees? eso funciona asi tanto en este fic como en la vida real**

 **RAYHACHIBI: hombre si eres de mis primeros lectores, se perfectamente a que te refieres, y pues bueno, espero que disfrutes el final, no se si sea de tu agrado digo, no te gustan los finales tristes no?**

 **FIREAKAI15: si, de hecho el cross con akame ga kill fue planteado exactamente para ser asi y gracias, espero haber cumplido con las expectativas**

 **LINKAD: por que me alimento con el alma de las virgenes y de los inocentes :v :v :v**

 **DARKS DRAGON: vete a la verga aun si eres mexicano o no**

 **He estado esperando por este momento**

 **capitulo final**

 **capitulo 13: El Wybern de invierno parte 2**

 _El amplio espacio de aquel salón de recepción posterior a la cámara del Trono de Lord Sitri era propicio para que las constantes explosiones que se escuchaban a lo lejos en los otros lugares de su hogar fuesen ahogadas levemente por el eco de sus pasos, hacia un poco menos de diez minutos habían comenzado una serie de rencillas en dos puntos de su mansión, Marmaduke y Antonieta serían más que suficientes para detener y repeler a la amenaza, tan infantil e insignificante a sus ojos_

 _GGGRRRRRRRRRRRRR_

 _Él no estaba solo en esa habitación, en los costados de estas, en unos corredores tapados por arcos detallados con columnatas los cuales eran accesos a otras habitaciones, se paseaba una sombra de considerable tamaño, reptando entre las pequeñas luces que daban los arcos, rugiendo amenazadoramente, advirtiendo a su víctima de su futura caída, como un león mirando a su presa en el coliseo romano antes de ser liberado_

 _-¿hasta cuándo seguirás con eso Hyodo Issei?... preguntaba el peli negro molesto mirando al costado ¿vas a esconderte y gruñirme toda la noche?...-_

 _-¿pasa algo Lord Sitri?...- saliendo levemente de la oscuridad, se visualizaba la sombra de Issei, investido en su armadura roja con el casco descansando en sus brazos_

 _-desde hace un tiempo siento tu molesta mirada en mi…- continuaba este posando sus manos en el cabo de su bastón -… ¿Qué se supone que tratas de mirar?...-_

 _-todo…- contestaba contundentemente el castaño -… sus pasos, sus movimientos al caminar, sus gestos reflejos…- la mirada del peli negro se estrechaba aún más_

 _-¿con que objetivo?...-_

 _-para dominarlo…-_

 _La respuesta contundente de Issei molesto al peli negro, sin embargo, cuando el salió de las sombras por completo, sus ojos se habían tornado de color verde con el iris rasgado de color negro destellando levemente, la mirada del adolescente no tenía nada que envidiarle a la del Dragón rojo sellado en su brazo_

 _-nunca había usado mi balance breaker estando totalmente consciente, por lo que esta es la primera vez que utilizo su Boost en mis reflejos y ojos, la sensación es totalmente distinta a cuando lo hago en su estado primario…-_

 _-interesante, conozco tu estilo de pelea, tu pelea contra el Hakuryuukou es un acontecimiento público en el inframundo…- contestaba el peli negro, comenzando a torcer su gesto con enorme desprecio y furia, mostrando sus colmillos pronunciados -… ¡¿crees que puedes vencerme con tan ridícula pretensión?!_

 _El vapor frio salía de su boca como un humo ardiente_

 _-¡NO ME SUBESTIMES NIÑO!-_

 _WINTER ROAR_

 _El poderoso rugido del peli negro destruía todo a su paso, rompiendo el piso y las columnas abriendo un enorme agujero en la pared frente a él, todo, con el solo poder de su rugido helado, al final, no quedando nada más que los escombros, el peli negro suspiraba aburrido_

 _-ya es polvo de hielo….-_

 _WINTER ROAR_

 _La onda expansiva que corría atrás de él lo tomo por sorpresa, golpeándolo levemente expulsándolo contra el muro al frente suyo, reponiéndose rápidamente el miraba con asombro el suelo y parte de su ropa rasgada_

 _-¿eso fue mi Winter Roar? No, se sintió similar, pero no exhalo aire helado, fue un genuino rugido con llamarada_

 _Los pasos de la armadura roja resonaban atrás de él, haciendo que el ya de pie mirase hacia su adversario, mirando con detalle el rostro del castaño noto como los colmillos de este también habían destacado levemente de su boca_

 _-37 aumentos fueron necesarios para imitar la cantidad de energía mágica puesta en ese ataque, con esta se potencia la fuerza que puede hacer el Diafragma y el grito que sale de esta, tristemente aun no puedo comprender como funciona el factor de la magia de hielo por lo que lo demás tuve que improvisar…- caminando hacia el patriarca Sitri quien lo miraba con sutil desprecio, Issei se apuntaba así mismo con su pulgar -…¡quien no debería subestimarme es usted anciano!¡he venido aquí con la intensión de desquitarme de lo que ocurrió en el apartamento de Sona!_

 _Lord Sitri bufaba un leve gruñido, imperceptible para el castaño, al parecer tendría que tomarse la molestia de enseñarle modales al mocoso arrogante frente a el_

…

La hora había llegado, tras desaparecer de la casa de Issei, el grupo de asalto aparecía frente a un enorme prado de color azul oscuro el cual estaba ubicado sobre una pronunciada colina, a lo lejos una mansión con un considerable patio adornado con fitotectura sofisticada y estatuillas de mármol finamente tallado se erigía dominando por completo el lejano paisaje

-hemos llegado chicos…- anunciaba Serafall con un deje serio como pocas veces se le veía

-vaya…- murmuraba Issei mirando al cielo, el color rojizo de este era tal cual como lo recordaba de las veces que había ido antes a la mansión Gremory, sin embargo, lo diferente de ese lugar en comparación con el hogar de su ama, eran los elementos paisajísticos del lugar, el césped que pisaba no era verde, era azul oscuro, las flores que crecían cerca de los arboles eran de diseños que él nunca había visto y el estilo arquitectónico de la mansión discrepaba de cualquier cosa que se hubiese visto antes

-ha sido un tiempo sin venir aquí…- decía Tsubaki, mirando la enorme mansión con cierto deje meditabundo

-¿ya has estado acá antes Tsubaki san?...- preguntaba el castaño

-durante mis primeros días como siervo de Kaicho…- contestaba la peli negra -…recién empezábamos el primer año de secundaria, como ella estaba acoplándose recién a sus obligaciones como encargada de la ciudad solíamos venir mucho aquí para organizarnos mejor…-

-ya veo…- contestaba el castaño, recordando lo que su pareja le contaba sobre sus primeros días como dirigente de la ciudad, momentos verdaderamente duros para su pareja, sin embargo, pese a esto, ella jamás se resintió de su posición, al contrario, estaba orgullosa de haber tenido tal responsabilidad a tan corta edad

-chicos, soy yo ¿o nos están esperando abajo?...- preguntaba Kiba, mirando como en efecto los grandes jardines del lugar estaban siendo invadidos poco a pocos por sujetos con armaduras de combate básicas con alas negras y puntudas

-saben que vinimos acá…- murmuraba Xenovia empuñando con fuerza su Durandal -… no pensé que fueran a haber tantos…-

No era para menos, en menos de dos minutos la cantidad de siervos en posición defensiva superaba fácilmente los dos mil miembros activos, un numero grande contra un grupo de adolescentes que no superaban las doce personas

-esto nos pone en situación digo yo…- decía jocosamente Reya mirando a los soldados de primera línea un tanto nerviosa -… digo, con esto si podemos decir que vamos a atacar la mansión de uno de los más importantes líderes en las castas de los 72 pilares…-

-cantidad no significa calidad…- agregaba Yura estirando sus guantes de combate -…vamos a ver, yo me encargo de ese de ahí, el de ahí, el de ahí también, tengo la impresión de que ese me está mirando feo…-

-¿ya contaste a ese de ahí?...- preguntaba Momo apuntando con su índice al vacío como si a la distancia pudiese apuntar a alguien en especifico

-supongo que si…- contestaba Yura

-¿y a ese de allá?...- preguntaba Ruruko con la mano en el pecho

-no sé, creo que me tocara volver a empezar, digo, me hicieron contar al mismo tres veces…-

-ya chicos, es suficiente…- pasando al frente de todos, Serafall miraba un tanto intrigada a todos los soldados en posición de defensa, preparados para atacar en manada a cualquier intruso que pisase el césped del jardín, inclusive si estos eran los sirvientes de la futura líder de la casa o la mismísima hija mayor del actual líder -… bueno, me disculpare luego con ellos, digo, no tienen la culpa de lo que va a pasar…-

Todos miraban confundidos a la Dai Maou quien invocaba su bastón mágico al más puro estilo de Sakura Card Captors, solo que en esta ocasión, no hacia movimientos infantiles de invocación o nada que se le pareciese, de hecho, solo extendiendo su bastón hacia el frente se comenzaba a sentir un poderoso cumulo de magia que comenzaba a expandir un frio congelante alrededor de ella

 _CELSIUS CROSS TRIGGER_

FIIIUUUUUUSSSSSSSSHHHH

Como un poderoso estruendo la magia que se estaba condensando se disparaba en una onda expansiva en dirección al jardín del hogar de su padre, comenzando a congelar todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, convirtiendo todo lo que tocase en una estatua de hielo viviente

ARRRRGGGGHHHHHH

Algunos gritos ahogados fueron lo único que pudieron dejar salir los soldados al ser convertidos repentinamente eh estatuas de hielos, congelados en su totalidad cubiertos con una gruesa película de hielo que los enrollaba no solo a ellos, si no al piso donde se encontraban parados así como a las estatuas del lugar, incluso de cierta manera el aire parecía haberse hecho mucho más denso

-¡órale!…- exclamaba el castaño impresionado por tal despliegue de poder, todo frente a la peli negra había sido congelado imitando casi una segunda era de hielo

 _No era mentira lo que decía Sona, Serafall sama puede destruir Japón en cuestión de segundos si se lo propone_

-¡que puto miedo!...- agregaba Saji arreglándose el cuello de su camisa con un dedo

Si bien parecía que aquello había acabado el problema, un serial de círculos mágicos comenzo a aparecer atrás de ellos, manifestando guardias demoniacos que se contaban por miles, rompiendo su emboscada

-¡maldición!...- exclamaba Issei preparándose para entrar en batalla

TRRROOOOOOMMMMMPPPPPP

Sin embargo, el colosal rayo de energía morada borraba a estos nuevos enemigos de un solo golpe, atrás de este, pasando por en medio de todos, Serafall caminaba pasando a la primera línea

-parece que Otou san está molesto…- murmuraba ella para luego mirar a los adolescentes-…chicos, adelántense, yo me encargare de que nadie les interrumpa por la retaguardia…-

Los chicos un tanto pensativos e intimidados asentían, era cierto, una cosa era barrer con la guardia, quien sabe que encontrarían adentro de la casa, sin embargo, ya no había vuelta atrás, aquella predisposición de fuerzas demoniacas eran una clara muestra de que había alguien esperándolos en aquella enorme mansión, seria de mala educación no atender a su invitación

* * *

-¡!...-

El contundente descenso de la temperatura del ambiente de mano de un enorme flujo de energía mágica que comenzaba a sentirse por la mansión era una clara señal de una cosa, algo que ella había estado esperando que ocurriese

-Onee sama… Issei…- Ella sabía que ambos harían hasta lo imposible para que ella volviese al mundo humano, Issei era esa clase de personas, que sin importar si estaba mal herido o no, o en una situación que vulnerara su vida gravemente, el entraría para proteger a sus seres queridos, a ella en especial, de su hermana no necesitaba pensar nada, sin embargo, junto a esas dos firmas, un número mucho más grande venían junto a estas, no le demoro reconocer la gran parte de estas -…chicos…-

Antes de ser tomada por su padre, ella había dejado su relación con sus súbditos en una mala situación, durante aquellos días en su antiguo hogar no había dejado de pensar en eso, sobre la imagen que ellos ahora tendrían de ella, el daño que les había hecho, no le sorprendería el que ellos tomasen la oportunidad de seguir con su vida aparte de ella, sin embargo, todos, todos se encontraban ahí

Era un momento feliz para ella, sin embargo, no había tiempo para perder, la incursión de Issei y de su hermana era algo con lo que ella contaba para una cosa, si su padre no atendía a razones, ella aprovecharía cualquier momento para hacer lo que tenía que hacer, lo que él le había contado a ella no era justificación alguna para todo lo que había estado haciendo, mucho menos el último fin de este

Él estaba buscando únicamente una cosa, y aquella cosa era algo que ella no podía permitir

La pelea entre su padre e Issei

Sin perder tiempo tomaba lo necesario de su habitación en caso de cualquier emergencia, dirigiéndose a la salida de esta a toda prisa abriendo la puerta de un golpe, al salir al corredor, ya había alguien esperándola, para la Sitri no fue mayor sorpresa ver el obstáculo frente a ella, pero aquello no le quitaba gravedad al asunto

-solo lo diré una vez Antonieta, córrete de mi camino ahora…-

-siento desobedecer esa orden mi lady…- respondía la peli negra con inexpresividad absoluta -… su padre había ordenado que en caso de presentarse la situación actual, no podía permitir que usted saliese de su habitación, por lo que tengo que pedirle de manera encarecida que vuelva a su cuarto…-

La mirada de la Sitri se llenaba con enfado absoluto

-¿sabes Antonieta? No tengo tiempo para esto…- anunciaba la oji violeta preparándose para pasar por la fuerza -…mi novio me necesita, no tengo tiempo para perder acá, no permitiré que el arriesgue su vida por un capricho de mi padre…-

La sirvienta por su parte se paraba firmemente, extendiendo su mano al vacío haciendo que en esta, se materializaran dos guantes con runas mágicas en el dorso de estas

-supongo que al final será así…- anunciaba la Maid, poniéndose los guantes y estirándolos, haciendo que estos comenzasen a brillar -… me encargare de detenerla causándole el menor daño posible, no se preocupe, me encargare de atender las heridas que tendré que hacer en los tendones de sus pies…-

-se que eres mucho más fuerte que yo…- comenzaba la Sitri creando dos círculos mágicos en sus manos -… sin embargo no me subestimes diciéndome a donde piensas apuntar, voy con la intensión de detener a mi padre , ¡a cualquier costo!...-

Sin más, ambas pelinegra se disparaban contra la otra, comenzando otra confrontación el ese punto de la mansión

* * *

Mientras avanzaban por los suntuosos corredores de la mansión, cada poco rato el grupo de los Sitri dirigidos por Issei tenían que detenerse para incapacitar a tres o cuatro guardias demoniacos que se encontraban en el recorrido al salón del trono, no eran enemigos poderosos ni especialmente amenazadores, sin embargo, era la guardia del lugar, eso le daba cierto peso molesto a la situación

-esto esta fácil…- murmuraba Momo un tanto pensativa mirando los cuerpos derrotados de los demonios

-sí, ¿no está demasiado fácil?...- preguntaba Saji apretando sus puños en posición de guardia con las cuatro sacred gear activadas a la vez en caso de cualquier amenaza

-así es…- agregaba Tsubaki -… hasta ahora solo hemos enfrentado a la guardia de avanzada, soldados que son utilizados para reconocer las habilidades de los invasores, esto es malo, solo nos están observando…-

El ambiente se hacía tenso mientras más avanzaban, llegando a una enorme antesala la cual separaba los espacios centrales de la mansión de las salas exteriores, en ese lugar a diferencia del resto de los corredores y demás, no habían guardias, aquello hizo que todos se pusiesen inmediatamente en guardia

Mas al escuchar el eco de unos pasos metálicos

-parece que ya pararon de examinarnos…-

Todos se pusieron inmediatamente en guardia, preparados para su enemigo, llegando por el costado lateral de la habitación, un sujeto con un yelmo negro que cubría en su totalidad su rostro se paraba frente a ellos, era difícil saber cuál era su equipamiento, puesto que el resto de su ser estaba tapado por una capa de color café oscuro

Issei inmediatamente reconoció la amenaza

 _BOOST_

Rápidamente se preparó para atacar, destacando prominentemente su brazo mutado con su sacred gear activada, mostrando una horrible hostilidad

-¿Issei?...- preguntaba Xenovia intrigada por el súbito arranque de su compañero, eran pocas las veces que lo podía mirar con una genuina intensión asesina contra alguien

-Issei-kun, cálmate…- decía Kiba mientras posaba su mano en el hombro del castaño -…a este sujeto lo han enviado contra nosotros totalmente solo, no podemos actuar sin cuidado…-

Costándole un poco de trabajo, Issei mantenía la calma, mirando con desprecio al sujeto con el que tuvo su primer altercado junto a Sona Sitri

-¿Qué haces en este lugar bastardo?...- preguntaba este sin ocultar sus ganas de matarlo, en respuesta, el sujeto de capa café simplemente daba unos pasos al frente, estirando su brazo revelando debajo de la tela que lo cubría, una pesada armadura negra y un espadón de considerable tamaño, con aquel gesto todos se distribuyeron por todo el salón, preparados para pelear , sin embargo, el sujeto de armadura negra simplemente ignoraba a todos los presentes, sin dejar de apuntar su arma contra el castaño

Aquello resultaba extraño, pero no más que ver como el mismo caballero negro bajaba su espada, y se paraba de costado, señalándole el paso de la entrada a los salones principales de la mansión a su enemigo

Todos miraban confundidos al sujeto frente a ellos, especialmente Issei, sin embargo, pese a su intensión asesina dirigida contra este, el caballero simplemente hacia el gesto con su cabeza de que siguiese adelante, sin decir una sola palabra, si bien el castaño realmente moría por molerlo a pedazos, los sacrificios de Azazel le ayudaban a pensar con cabeza fría , lo suficiente para saber, que su altercado principal no era con él , si no con el hombre en la parte posterior de ese lugar, el tendría las respuestas sobre que hacia el sujeto que había intentado asesinar a Sona en esa noche

-Hyodo…- susurro Saji al ver como el castaño caminaba hacia el sujeto en armadura negra, casi a punto de confrontación, solo, para pasar derecho de él, sin que ninguno de los dos hiciese nada para detener su recorrido, al llegar a la salida de aquel salón, Issei le dedicaba una mirada a sus compañeros

-chicos, deséenme suerte…-

Sin mucho más que decir, el continuaba su camino, tan pronto el castaño había abandonado el lugar por completo, como si fuese otro ser totalmente distintos, el sujeto en armadura negra se posicionaba en guardia, sacando otro espadón empuñando uno en cada mano, liberando así mismo toda su hostilidad de batalla

El primero en hacer un movimiento fue Kiba, materializando una espada sacro demoniaca, no demorando nada en arrojarla contra la cabeza del enemigo quien giraba violentamente sobre si mismo golpeando con su espadón la espada en el aire, quebrándola inmediatamente así como arrojando una ráfaga de aire por el movimiento veloz superior a su propio peso

-este sujeto no es alguien normal…- anunciaba el pelo rubio, materializando dos espadas las cuales empuñaba con ambas manos

-eso parece…- respondía Xenovia -…se mueve demasiado rápido para alguien que maneja armamento tan pesado

-armadura con resistencia contra la magia de mediano nivel…- susurraba Momo para sí misma -... no podremos hacerle mucho sin un ataque que tome tiempo preparar…-

-bueno, para eso estoy yo aquí…- pasando al frente, Saji comenzaba a exhalar fuego negro de sus guanteletes y botas -…entrene demasiado duro para no perder la razón al utilizar todo mi poder, creo que es hora de ver los resultados…-

Sin más, los peleadores de primera línea se arrojaban violentamente contra el caballero negro mientras los magos se preparaban para secundar y apoyar a sus amigos

Las explosiones a lo lejos llamaron la atención de Issei

 _No es tiempo para preocuparte por ellos, tus amigos saben lo que hacen, si ese sujeto te dejo pasar así como así es porque…_

-si, Jiggur Sitri está esperándome…- gruñía el castaño molesto, tocando los dos sacrificios en su brazo derecho -… es hora…-

 _Así es, puede que sea tu última pelea, ve con todo Hyodo Issei, si no, no serás digno del poder que se te dio desde tu nacimiento_

.¡HI!...-

Caminando hacia el ante salón del trono, el dragón rojo alzaba su garra izquierda apuntándola al aire

 _¡OVERBOOST!  
_

 _¡BALANCE BREAKER, BOOSTED GEAR SCALE MAIL!_

Mientras avanzaba hacia las sombras del salón, las distintas sensaciones causadas por los efectos de la armadura sobre si mismo lo comenzaban a abrumar, era la primera vez que utilizaba su Balance Breaker estando en sus cinco sentidos

-esto es impresionante…-

 _La forma prohibida que permite a su portador tomar un mayor control y explotar el potencial de su Sacred Gear, el Balance Breaker, esto que estas sintiendo, es el flujo de poder corriendo por tu sangre, tu armadura potencia todas tus cualidades físicas a la par que también aumenta las de la Boosted Gear en si misma_

Ante eso, el castaño sonreía confiado

-bien, siendo así…-

 _BOOST_

El tomaba el casco de su armadura con sus manos, retirándoselo, dejando totalmente expuesto su rostro

 _BOOST_

-Draig… todo a los ojos…- murmuraba el castaño mientras cerraba sus parpados

 _(Risa susurrante) esto será interesante de ver_

 _TRANSFER_

Inmediatamente el flujo de sangre y de poder se sintió de golpe en sus ojos, generándole un sentimiento de sosiego y de poder, no era para menos, al abrir de nuevo sus ojos la forma en la que miraba las cosas habían tomado un tinte bastante interesante para el así como sus ojos ya estaban muy lejos de ser los de un humano, su pupila era enteramente la de un dragón

…..

el amplio espacio de aquel salón de recepción posterior a la cámara del Trono de Lord Sitri era propicio para que las constantes explosiones que se escuchaban a lo lejos en los otros lugares de su hogar fuesen ahogadas levemente por el eco de sus pasos, hacia un poco menos de diez minutos habían comenzado una serie de rencillas en dos puntos de su mansión, Marmaduke y Antonieta serían más que suficientes para detener y repeler a la amenaza, tan infantil e insignificante a sus ojos

 _GGGRRRRRRRRRRRRR_

Él no estaba solo en esa habitación, en los costados de estas, en unos corredores tapados por arcos detallados con columnatas los cuales eran accesos a otras habitaciones, se paseaba una sombra de considerable tamaño, reptando entre las pequeñas luces que daban los arcos, rugiendo amenazadoramente, advirtiendo a su víctima de su futura caída, como un león mirando a su presa en el coliseo romano antes de ser liberado

-¿hasta cuándo seguirás con eso Hyodo Issei?... preguntaba el peli negro molesto mirando al costado ¿vas a esconderte y gruñirme toda la noche?...-

-¿pasa algo Lord Sitri?...- saliendo levemente de la oscuridad, se visualizaba la sombra de Issei, investido en su armadura roja con el casco descansando en sus brazos

-desde hace un tiempo siento tu molesta mirada en mi…- continuaba este posando sus manos en el cabo de su bastón -… ¿Qué se supone que tratas de mirar?...-

-todo…- contestaba contundentemente el castaño -… sus pasos, sus movimientos al caminar, sus gestos reflejos…- la mirada del peli negro se estrechaba aún más

-¿con que objetivo?...-

-para dominarlo…-

La respuesta contundente de Issei molesto al peli negro, sin embargo, cuando el salió de las sombras por completo, sus ojos se habían tornado de color verde con el iris rasgado de color negro destellando levemente, la mirada del adolescente no tenía nada que envidiarle a la del Dragón rojo sellado en su brazo

-nunca había usado mi balance breaker estando totalmente consciente, por lo que esta es la primera vez que utilizo su Boost en mis reflejos y ojos, la sensación es totalmente distinta a cuando lo hago en su estado primario…-

-interesante, conozco tu estilo de pelea, tu pelea contra el Hakuryuukou es un acontecimiento público en el inframundo…- contestaba el peli negro, comenzando a torcer su gesto con enorme desprecio y furia, mostrando sus colmillos pronunciados -… ¡¿crees que puedes vencerme con tan ridículo truco?!

El vapor frio salía de su boca como un humo ardiente

-¡NO ME SUBESTIMES NIÑO!-

 _WINTER ROAR_

El poderoso rugido del peli negro destruía todo a su paso, rompiendo el piso y las columnas abriendo un enorme agujero en la pared frente a él, todo, con el solo poder de su rugido helado, al final, no quedando nada más que los escombros, el peli negro suspiraba aburrido

-ya es polvo de hielo….-

 _WINTER ROAR_

La onda expansiva que corría atrás de él lo tomo por sorpresa, golpeándolo levemente expulsándolo contra el muro al frente suyo, reponiéndose rápidamente el miraba con asombro el suelo y parte de su ropa rasgada

 _-¿eso fue mi Winter Roar? No, se sintió similar, pero no exhalo aire helado, fue un genuino rugido con llamarada_

Los pasos de la armadura roja resonaban atrás de él, haciendo que el ya de pie mirase hacia su adversario, mirando con detalle el rostro del castaño noto como los colmillos de este también habían destacado levemente de su boca

-37 aumentos fueron necesarios para imitar la cantidad de energía mágica puesta en ese ataque, con esta se potencia la fuerza que puede hacer el Diafragma y el grito que sale de esta, tristemente aun no puedo comprender como funciona el factor de la magia de hielo por lo que lo demás tuve que improvisar…- caminando hacia el patriarca Sitri quien lo miraba con sutil desprecio, Issei se apuntaba así mismo con su pulgar -…¡quien no debería subestimarme es usted anciano!¡he venido aquí con la intensión de desquitarme de lo que ocurrió en el apartamento de Sona!

Lord Sitri bufaba un leve gruñido, imperceptible para el castaño, al parecer tendría que tomarse la molestia de enseñarle modales al mocoso arrogante frente a el

-esto es sin duda algo intrigante…- anunciaba el patriarca Sitri mirando los destrozos causados por ambos Winter roar para luego mirar al castaño, enfocando en especial sus ojos -…en ciertos casos el que puedas ver e incluso en cierto punto imitar las técnicas de tus rivales te dará la ventaja en una batalla…-

-pero…-

Dando un paso hacia adelante, el peli negro comenzaba a reclinarse hacia adelante, tensando todo su cuerpo, generando una fuerte concentración de magia alrededor de él, teniendo también como efecto, la salida de vapor helado por todo su cuerpo, alzando su capa como si fuesen dos alas negras

-¡!...-

Una cosa era sentir el poder el enemigo mediante su percepción de las auras, habilidad que el con el tiempo había ido mejorando a lo largo de sus batallas, permitiéndole discernir de cierta manera, el poder de sus adversarios, sin embargo, en ese momento para Issei, el sentir el drástico descenso de la temperatura y ver con sus ojos potenciados la masiva y colosal cantidad de magia siendo disparada y acumulada en ese momento tan solo con que el peli negro se hubiese puesto en guardia lo puso en alerta

Mas al ver como alzando su mirada hacia él, atrás del líder de la familia Sitri la condensación de magia formaba la sombra que el miro la última vez, un enorme dragón hecho totalmente de hielo, mirándolo de manera penetrante a su alma, anunciándole que eso sería lo último que el vería en su vida de una manera u otra

-¡¿Qué?!...- murmuraba para sí mismo Issei aterrado dando un paso hacia atrás, dejando caer su casco al suelo -…¿Este es el poder de alguien que llego a ser conocido como uno de los grandes demonios?¡el poder de un Dai Maou!...-

No hubo tiempo para pensar en nada mas, a la siguiente milésima de segundo el Sitri había desaparecido de su campo de visión dejando nada más que una estela de color negro, una estela que ahora se estaba estrellando contra él, más precisamente un brazo cuya mano en forma de garra por el hielo alrededor de ella se aprensaba peligrosamente contra su pecho

TRROOOOMMMMMMPPPPP

El estruendo fue masivo haciendo temblar todo el lugar, expandiendo el aire frio de tal manera que el piso y las paredes se congelaban vertiginosamente rodeando los escombros y muebles del lugar siendo esto nada más el daño colateral del poderoso embate que había terminado con el desplazamiento de ambos guerreros en choque por casi toda la casa, saliendo el peli negro como si nada, mirando una pila de escombros la cual estaba manchada de sangre, mirando su mano manchada también con esta, dándole a entender que todo había terminado

-después de todo, solo eres un mocoso…-

Murmuro este, dándose la espalda para retirarse, cuando estaba llegando a la salida de aquel salón en ruinas, el ruido de los escombros llamo su atención, mirando entre estos, sintió como antes de que empezara la pelea, la genuina mirada del dragón rojo original sobre el

-jejeje…- reía el castaño confiado, retirando con una mano los escombros sobe el -…aunque admito que me hiciste sangran un poco…-

En efecto, levantándose sobre su pecho había una sección de su armadura rota, la cual manchaba de sangre parte de su ser, sin embargo, esta herida era mínima en comparación a lo que el líder Sitri había calculado, aquello hizo que el peli estrechase su mirada con seriedad

-¡esto es serio, definitivamente es el poder de un señor demonio!...-exclamaba el castaño en jubilo saliendo de los escombros de un salto recomponiéndose levemente, comenzando a hacer una serie de estiramientos como si tratase de improvisar una coreografía

 _-este sujeto…- pensaba para sí mismo Jiggur Sitri -… ¿aún puede moverse? Estoy seguro de que si bien no use mucho de mi poder, no me contuve en absoluto_

Issei acomodaba su brazo en distintas posiciones bajo la cautelosa mirada del peli negro

-creo que era así… si, era así…-

 _-no puedo bajar la guardia, algo me dice que no debo hacerlo…-_

-¡Perfecto! ¡Todo está en orden!...-

El anuncio triunfante de Issei hacia que el peli negro volviese a centrarse en la pelea, más al ver que

-¡Bien! ¡Es mi turno!...-

En efecto, la posición que había adoptado el castaño, era exactamente la misma con la que se había disparado hacia el anteriormente, por lo que alzando su guardia se preparaba para desviar el golpe, si era cierto lo que decía el castaño, el conocía perfectamente como evadir su propia técnica

 _-¡¿Qué?!...-_

Eso, hasta que atrás de Issei, suponiendo que imitando la concentración de magia que el utilizaba para ese golpe, había proyectado la viva sombra del Dragón emperador rojo, una sombra que le rugía violentamente, una sombra que proyectaba un mal recuerdo en el

TRRROOOOOOOMMMMMMPPPPPPP

En el instante en el que se dejo sorprender por ver la sombra del dragón rojo, el ruido de la sangre siendo esparcida por el suelo hizo eco por el lugar, así como el sonido de la ropa rasgada y un pequeño trozo de metal chocando contra el suelo, el impacto no había recorrido toda la casa, apenas unos escasos dos metros, sin embargo, el daño estaba hecho

Ambos estaban en silencio, dándose la espalda entre si

-hace un rato, vi en ti, una sombra que me trae viejos recuerdos, al parecer, no eres el simple mocoso que aparentas ser…- el peli negro volteaba a ver a su adversario, revelando que su abrigo estaba roto, cayendo revelando un chaleco de cuero negro sangrante sobre el cual había una hombrera de metal -…parece ser, que este encuentro es más de lo que pensé que sería…-

-¿Qué no era lo que pensabas que era? Estas delirando anciano…- respondía el castaño girando, mostrando que la herida que tenía en su pecho se había abierto

CLICK

Así como uno de los sacrificios se quebraba ahí mismo

-supongo que estarás hablando por que tienes un recuerdo que no puedes olvidar…- la mirada del castaño se tornaba seria -… yo tengo uno ¡y usted está en el!...-

Al escuchar eso, algo se disparó en la mente del peli negro, mirando con atención el lugar donde estaba herido, era el centro de su pecho, lugar donde si mal no recordaba, había acertado el golpe a quemarropa la noche que vio al castaño por primera vez

-ese recuerdo todavía me llena de terror, estuve a punto de morir esa noche…- los colmillos del castaño se pronunciaban con una evidente ira que lo dominaba

-¡mocoso!-

\- ¡La noche donde me arrebataron lo que era más importante para mí y me dieron por muerto!¡no descansare hasta despedazarte por completo Jiggur Sitri!-

Al líder del clan Sitri solo le quedaba suspirar, el nivel del mocoso en realidad era más alto de lo que creía, aun así, el brazalete roto no paso desapercibido por él, al parecer la batalla no duraría mucho mas

-¿así que tu deseo es venganza?...- preguntaba este curioso

-¡no! ¡He venido con la intensión de llevar de vuelta a Sona con la gente que SI se preocupa por ella?!...- resaltaba el castaño de manera despectiva contra el peli negro -… ¡pero no puedo olvidar los gritos de ella llamándome mientras yo salía despedido sintiendo como mi pecho había sido abierto de un ataque a traición!-

Durante un rato, ambos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que el peli negro sonriendo levemente, nada más marcando una leve comisura en sus labios, se daba la vuelta

-si quieres tu retribución, te la daré…- anunciaba este -… sin embargo, no será aquí, acompáñame…-

Sin más, Lord Sitri comenzaba a caminar en dirección hacia la entrada de su salón principal, casi ignorando por completo a Issei quien tanto confundido como ofendido al ser ignorado de repente se disparó a correr hacia su enemigo

-¡oye!¡espera!¡¿a qué demonios te refieres con retribución?!¡¿A dónde piensas escapar?!...-

-niño insolente…- respondía el peli negro sin girar, él sabía que las dudas y el odio de chico evitarían que el atacase por la espalda, el no se sentiría satisfecho al atacar a traición -…dices que no puedes perdonarme por lo que te hice, entiendo eso perfectamente, por eso mismo, te daré un regalo especial…-

Ahora la confusión era mayor que la duda

-¿un regalo especial?...-

-llámalo tu réquiem si gustas…- respondía el peli negro con cierto ápice despectivo en su voz -…si peleo en este lugar en serio, esta casa y esta región desaparecerán por completo, puedes considerar que esto es una compensación por tomar tu lamentable vida…-

El castaño gruñía

-hablas como si ya estuviese muerto…-

-no te preocupes chico, lo estarás…-

Sin más, ambos desaparecían en medio de un círculo mágico, dejando el destrozado lugar nada más con el aire frio que había gobernado aquella zona desde el inicio de la pelea

* * *

En la antesala al trono los estruendos eran ensordecedores, se veían a los demonios adolescentes corriendo rotándose entre ellos en distintas formaciones con la intensión de confundir al caballero negro, sin embargo, este se mantenía estático, sin moverse un milímetro, nada más reaccionando cuando algún cuerpo extraño entrase en su espacio personal

-¡ahora!...-

A la orden de Kiba, él y Xenovia saltaban por ambos flancos, preparándose para cortar a su enemigo desde su parte superior, mientras Tsubaki con sus dos espadas cortas se abalanzaba por su parte inferior junto a Yura quien cargaba un poderoso gancho ascendente, el caballero negro por su parte alzaba una de sus espadas sobre su cabeza deteniendo en seco el impacto de la Durandal y las espadas del rubio, mientras que con la otra lanzaba un poderoso golpe de mazo el cual era detenido forzosamente por la vice presidenta quien bajo sus pies se había formado un leve cráter por el impacto, Yura aprovechando el espacio abierto en la defensa de su enemigo se arrojaba con todo su peso chocando su puño violentamente contra el yelmo del guerrero de acero negro

TROOOMMMMPPP

De nuevo, girando sobre el mismo extendiendo ambas espadas, el caballero repelía a todos sus enemigos haciéndolos tomar su distancia

-¡la fuerza de este sujeto es Irreal!...- exclamaba Xenovia viendo su Durandal -… soportar el peso completo de nosotros dos con un solo brazo es simplemente irreal

Tsubaki a lo lejos miraba como una de sus dos espadas cortas se había quebrado en pedazos, sintiendo además de eso un enorme dolor en sus rodillas

-Guugghhhh….- un gemido de dolor atrás de ella llamaba su atención

-¡Yura!...-

La peli azul se encontraba sosteniendo su brazo derecho con fuerza mientras sangre corría de su mano, destrozada al parecer por el impacto de esta contra el yelmo del caballero negro, Momo rápidamente se lanzó para auxiliar a su compañera herida, sin embargo, ver la sombra del sujeto de negro sobre esta, preparándose para bajar y partirla a la mitad de un solo golpe, la peli azul solo podía ver casi en cámara lenta el filo de la espada que probablemente pesaba el doble o el triple de ella a punto de descender como una guillotina

SLAASSSHHHHHHH

TRRROOOOOOMMMMPPPPP

Estática, sintió el zumbido del pesado metal a escasos centímetros de ella, dejándola en un estado absoluto de shock

-¡no, no te dejare hacerlo grandísimo hijo de puta!...- el sujeto de negro miraba con cierta intriga su espada hundida en el suelo, un poco arriba del mango de esta, un tentáculo de color morado se ataba con fuerza uniéndolo con Saji quien jalando con fuerza había desviado levemente el impacto antes de que este partiese a su amiga en dos -…¡prepárate para ser convertido en cenizas!-

A la señal de esas palabras, Ruruko con enorme velocidad se disparaba, tomando a su compañera de equipo del suelo, dejando al caballero negro a merced del dragón de la prisión

FLLAAAAAAAAAAARRREEEEEEEEEE

Una poderosa llamarada de color negro comenzaba a formar un pilar negro que engullía al sujeto de armadura negra dejándolo atrapado por el tentáculo que ataba la espada de este, el calor que hacía en aquella habitación se hizo inmediatamente sofocante

-¡buen golpe Saji!...- felicitaba Reya apretando el puño alzándolo victoriosa

Sin embargo, para el rubio, la realidad era otra, el comenzaba a tener temor en su mirada, puesto que él era el único que podía saber que estaba ocurriendo dentro de ese fuego negro, y esto era, que el sujeto de armadura negra no se veía afectado en absoluto, simplemente alzaba su cabeza como si hubiese notado algo

-Lord Sitri no está…-

La voz metálica llamo la atención de todos

-¡¿hablo?!¡¿ese tipo podía hablar?!...-

-siendo así, puedo sacar mi espada…-

Aquel anuncio llenaba de terror el corazón de todos, los nervios hicieron que Saji dejase de atacar con el fuego negro y simplemente tuviese amarrado al caballero negro con su absorción line, mientras que este, a la vista de todos arrojaba su espada libre al suelo, alzando su mano al aire, comenzando a proyectar un brillo verde amarillento

-¡Bakusaiga!...-

Apareciendo del aire, una espada mucho más delgada que las que el empuñaba tomaba lugar en el salón, una espada larga de cabo japonés, sin embargo, no era una Katana, esta era recta en su totalidad con un pronunciado filo en ambos lados

-esto no me gusta…- murmuraba Meguri posando su Katana para atacar -…esa espada no se ve ni la mitad de imponente que los espadones que él estaba utilizando…-

-sí, pero…el nombre de esa espada, me suena por alguna razón…- susurraba Yura siendo tratada por Momo en ese momento

-Bakusaiga…- murmuraba también Tsubaki pensativa -…colmillo fantasma…- entonces, palideciéndose inmediatamente, materializo su Nagitana, justo al tiempo que el caballero negro bajaba la espada recta para cortar la línea del absorción line

-¡SAJI!...-

Haciendo retroceder al rubio, ella cortaba el tentáculo de este por debajo, chocando con la espada cuyo filo ya había alcanzado a tocar la línea morada, comenzando a generar un estallido eléctrico sobre esta devorándola deshaciéndola por completo, de no ser por la intervención de la Nagitana, la destrucción de aquella espada pudo haber seguido hasta el rubio, en cambio, al menos solo se había perdido una lanza, ahora Tsubaki solo estaba equipada para pelear con una de sus espadas

-¡¿pero qué mierda fue eso?!...-

-¡Bakusaiga!¡espada fantasma!...- respondía la peli negra gritando nerviosa -…¡esa espada tiene la propiedad de destruir todo a su paso nada mas con su contacto, si uno de nosotros es cortado tan solo un milímetro por esa cosa, estaremos muertos!...- no hacía falta decir mucho mas, ver nada mas como por estar en contacto con la Absorcion Line la Nagitana de Tsubaki había estallado en miles de pedazos le anunciaba al resto, que la situación ahora era mucho peor

…

* * *

Al salir del círculo mágico, Issei observo rápidamente el lugar donde ahora se encontraba, al hacerlo, quedo sin palabras

-vaya…-

Durante unos segundos se olvidó la clase de batalla en la que se encontraba o su propia condición, el cielo era de un color azul oscuro similar al ocaso que terminaba de morir para dar paso a la noche, un color que contrastaba con el blanco de la nieve bajo sus pies, pura en su totalidad con un blanco inmaculado, a los alrededores un bosque de árboles sin hojas, secos, de color negro cuya madera estaba desquebrajada por los años que tenían de estar muertos, un esquema monocromático que se rompía con los extrañes cristales de color purpura que crecían en forma de estalactitas en el suelo en algunas partes como si fuesen flores y pese a lo impresionante de aquella visión, todo eso solo era un escenario para un enorme castillo de color negro de estilo medieval negro en su totalidad, con un color grisáceo de lo que se supone deberían ser los ventanales de colores de una catedral

-es un lugar imponente ¿no lo crees chico?...- preguntaba Lord Sitri caminando dejando las huellas de sus pasos en la nieve, alejándose de Issei, tomando distancia de combate, esto hacia que el castaño volviese a la realidad

-¿Dónde estamos?...-

-en tu tumba…- respondía el peli negro, dándose la vuelta para encarar al castaño de nuevo -…estamos aproximadamente a 5000 kilómetros de la mansión, una zona del inframundo donde la temperatura ha descendido hasta cerca de -50 grados centígrados por lo que es imposible incluso para los demonios vivir en esta zona…- mientras decía eso, el peli negro era envuelto por un círculo mágico el cual comenzaba a alterar levemente sus ropas -…y sin embargo, aquí esta este castillo, testamento verídico de seres superiores que incluso en medio de la guerra, dominaron a la adversa naturaleza y la hicieron suya… en este lugar yo solía entrenar cuando era más joven e impulsivo…-

Issei abría sus ojos impresionado ante eso

-sí, sé que te han dicho que los demonios a lo largo del tiempo adquirimos nuestro poder y por esto muchos nunca se tomaron la molestia de entrenar, sin embargo, yo quería superar a alguien en mi juventud, por lo que en este lugar practique y practique siglos, solo para crear y dominar una magia especial que podría rivalizar el poder que corría por sus venas…-

Tras decir eso, el peli negro simplemente alzaba su mano con la palma hacia el cielo, comenzando a crear un cumulo de magia en esta

-¿sabes cuál era el poder por el cual Leviathan, el Leviathan original fue considerado como uno de los cuatro reyes demonios?...-

Sus ojos potenciados le mostraban a Issei que de alguna manera ese cumulo de magia estaba absorbiendo el masivo poder mágico de Lord Sitri, como si se estuviese robando su magia de manera vertiginosa, confundiéndolo sobre manera

-ella era un demonio cuyo poder era tan grande, exageradamente grande, tanto así, que muchas veces ella usaba una pesada armadura para contener parte de este, porque en el momento en el que se la quitaba, se transformaba en una criatura gigantesca y magnánima, habrás escuchado de ella o leído en la biblia, la presencia de ella en esta forma era símbolo de destrucción absoluta, la gente de la Atlántida conoció esto de primera mano…-

Finalmente, aquel cristal terminaba de absorber todo el poder mágico del peli negro, convirtiéndose en una especie de gema en forma de octaedro

-algo muy malo está a punto de ocurrir…- murmuraba Issei para sí mismo

 _Que extraño, de alguna manera siento que esto es familiar…_

-¡¿Qué?!...-

 _Si, recuerdo algo así de hace mucho tiempo, cuando aún era libre_

-¡Hyodo Issei!¡Permíteme mostrarte la última magia que desarrolle!¡la epitome de mi poder!¡la última cosa que veras en toda tu vida!¡esta será tu retribución!-

-¡aquí viene!...- exclamaba Issei poniéndose en defensiva, preparado para cualquier cosa

Alzando el cristal a la altura de su pecho, el peli negro cerraba los ojos mientras que el objeto en su mano comenzaba a brillar con fuerza, generando una poderosa onda expansiva a la par que rayos de hielo salían disparados de este, bajo los pies de Juggur Sitri un círculo mágico del tamaño de una habitación comenzaba a aparecer

 _El frio es cruel…_

Una plegaria comenzaba a ser rezada por aquel cristal, con la voz de un coro de mujeres jóvenes, doncellas vírgenes presumiblemente

 _El frio se ha esparcido por todas direcciones…_

El círculo mágico bajo los pies del peli negro doblaba su tamaño mientras estalactitas de hielo comenzaban a crecer en los alrededores, como lanzas que salen de lo profundo del invierno

 _No podemos huir del frio…_

Aquel círculo mágico se hacía más grande, mientras la tierra comenzaba a temblar, el sonido del hielo creciendo y quebrándose emulaba perfectamente el de un vidrio gigante rompiéndose sobre ellos

 _No podemos escondernos del frio, ¡No podemos!_

El círculo mágico finalmente terminaba de crecer, sin embargo, la temperatura descendía aún más y más, comenzando a congelar partes de la armadura del dragón rojo

 _Solo hay dolor, la noche ha caído por completo sobre nuestras cabezas_

El temblor se hacía más fuerte, la razón, la extraña formación de hielo que comenzaba a salir de este, como si fuese una pequeña montaña

 _El frio es cruel… siempre lo fue_

Para Issei aquella formación de hielo que estaba saliendo de ese extraño ritual no tenía forma alguna, hasta unos segundos después, donde parte de esos montículos se movían de manera extraña, como si estuviesen vivos, los movimientos se hacían más fluidos mientras que una protuberancia especialmente larga salía moviéndose al aire, golpeando violentamente el piso, esta tenía una extraña textura, como si estuviese siendo una estatua con escamas

-¡esto no puede ser real!...- murmuro Issei para sí mismo, al ver aquella cosa que había terminado de surgir del hielo, era hielo puro, por más que sus ojos lo mirasen por todos los lados, solo era agua congelada, entonces ¿Por qué?...-

GROOOOOOWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

¿Por qué esa formación de hielo tenía la forma de un dragón de más de treinta metros que le estaba rugiendo poderosamente a su ser?

Una criatura enteramente de hielo cuyas fauces exhalaban vapor helado como si de verdad respirase el aire, dos enormes alas cuyos extremos terminaban en dos enormes garras que hacían de brazos que en ese momento se apoyaban en el suelo y una larga y poderosa cola posterior a sus dos patas traseras que terminaba en forma de picas, y sobre este, aun exactamente en su misma posición, Jiggur Sitri, con la mitad de su cuerpo hundido dentro de aquella criatura

 _De alguna extraña manera, esto me llena de nostalgia_

-¡¿a qué te refieres?!...- preguntaba el castaño a su dragón interno

 _Así que ese mocoso impertinente es el actual líder de la Casta de los Sitri, es interesante ver que seguiste desarrollando una técnica tan demencial como esta_

 _-_ así que me recuerdas dragón rojo…- hablaba el peli negro sepultado en su manifestación de hielo, hablando con un eco metálico en su voz

 _-los milenios han hecho mella en mi memoria, pero si, el demonio que en la gran guerra tuvo una pretensión ridícula….Imitar de manera genuina a los dragones_

El enorme ser de hielo comenzaba a recorrer el lugar rodeando al castaño, moviéndose sobre sus cuatro patas imitando parcialmente el movimiento de un tigre de Bengala

-¿a qué se refieren con imitar a los Dragones?...-

-¿Por qué no lo observas tu mismo Hyodo Issei?...- preguntaba el peli negro desafiante, deteniéndose en seco, permitiendo que el castaño pudiese mirar a su objetivo sin ninguna clase de interrupción -… puedes imitar las técnicas de tus rivales hasta cierto punto, me da cierta curiosidad saber que pasara cuando trates de entender esta…-

Un tanto contrariado, Issei se paraba firmemente

-Ddraig… todo a los ojos…- murmuraba este molesto

 _TRANSFER_

Igual que había ocurrido al inicio de la pelea, sus ojos cambiaron de forma a la de unos ojos rasgados de color verde, señal de que ahora podía mirar todo detalles de aquella técnica extraña, la cantidad de magia que requirió, como funcionaba, como se movía el hielo, al hacerlo

-ah…- La sorpresa de él fue genuina, porque lo primero que sintió fue un fuerte dolor de cabeza, así como sintió como sangre comenzaba a correr por su nariz-…¿Qué está pasando?...- un tanto nervioso continuo observando, sin embargo, aquello que estaba mirando con tanto detalle lo comenzaba a afectar más y más, sin poder entender nada, pronto dejo de mirar al dragón de hielo, jadeando pesadamente

-supongo que este es el resultado de forzar a tu cerebro a entender algo que esta fuera de tu sentido de la razón…- anunciaba el Sitri retomando la guardia, extendiendo las alas de hielo de su criatura

-¡¿Qué?!¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!...- preguntaba molesto el castaño, recomponiéndose poco a poco

-no me molesta explicarte cómo funciona esta magia…- anunciaba el peli negro -… para empezar, el núcleo mágico que cree es una fuente de magia que se regenera constantemente siempre y cuando la temperatura a su alrededor sea menor a -270 grados centígrados bajo cero, temperatura la cual es fácilmente superada por esta creación mía…- Tras decir eso, el dragón de hielo rugía poderosamente, creando una leve ventisca que arrastraba nieve hacia el castaño -…lo que probablemente causo ese daño en tu cerebro, fue el cómo funciona este dragón, veras, tal como lo estarías pensando al principio… esto que vez no es más que una estatua de hielo…-

Saltando hacia atrás, Issei se ponía de nuevo en guardia, mirando confundido los extraños rastros que comenzaban a quedar en su armadura, algunas partes quedaban cubiertas por una capa de hielo que hacía sentir débil parte de la estructura metálica de esta, como si se hubiese congelado el metal

-… la forma en la que hago que esta estatua se mueva, es manipulando los estados físicos de cada pequeña articulación, cada sección, cada musculo tallado, cada escama; si hago eso con todas las secciones de esta estatua a la vez en distintos patrones, el resultado es…-

GROOOOOWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLL

De nuevo una poderosa ventisca alzaba una enorme corriente de aire helado que congelaba todo a su paso

…- la imitación perfecta del movimiento que puede generar un ser vivo al moverse…-

Retrocediendo de nuevo, Issei pasaba saliva de manera pesada, con un gesto genuino de confusión

-espera ¡algo así es imposible!...- gritaba este molesto -…¡estamos hablando de mover una estatua de dragón de ese tamaño de esa manera!¡si se trata de alterar su estado físico tiene que manipular la temperatura de cada pieza correctamente!¡Y estamos hablando de piezas que podemos contar por cientos de miles!¡Incluso una computadora tiene problemas para hacer eso!...-

Tras las palabras del castaño, el pei negro sonreía confiadamente

-por eso lo dije chico, este es el resultado de siglos de entrenamiento…- contestaba el peli negro con satisfacción en su voz -…esto es algo que una técnica tan simple como la tuya está lejos de comprender…-

 _Compañero, ten cuidado, esa técnica es mucho más elaborada que cuando me enfrente a ella directamente en el pasado_

-es cierto…- contestaba Lord Sitri dándole a entender a Issei que él estaba escuchando también lo que decía el dragón en su brazo -… en el pasado, en los albores de la gran guerra, tuve el honor de enfrentarme contra el dragón rojo y el dragón blanco en uno de los campos de batalla junto a Leviathan sama y mis compañeros, en ese momento era mucho más inexperto de lo que soy ahora, mi Wyvern de invierno solo era un prototipo, esta vez…-

Extendiendo sus alas, la estatua de hielo comenzaba a alzar el vuelo, rompiendo todas las estalactitas de hielo que lo tenían unido a la tierra

-…¡es una técnica que puede hacer frente a los mismísimos dragones celestiales!…- tras alcanzar una altura superior a la del castillo atrás de él, del hocico del dragón comenzaba a formarse una esfera mágica de color blanco puro -…¡permíteme demostrarte lo que se puede hacer con una fuente de magia ilimitada!...-

 _¡Compañero! ¡huye lo más pronto posible de este lugar!_

Sin perder tiempo Issei atendía el grito del dragón rojo en su interior, no hizo falta mirar con mucho detalle aquella esfera de color blanco que se comenzaba a sobre condensar en la boca de la criatura de hielo, era un cumulo de magia que se estaba densificando a tal nivel que hacía temblar las fauces de la estatua, como si le costase demasiado trabajo el mantenerlo en ese lugar, para suerte de Issei, su armadura despedía los Jets rápidamente elevándolo por los aires

 _MALDICION DE INVIERNO_

COOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Generando nada más que un eco vacío, la esfera blanca se disparaba contra el punto donde antes había estado Issei, explotando al instante, disipándose en el aire comenzando a generar un campo transparente creciente que comenzaba a devorar todo el espacio, del suelo que iba quedando atrapado en aquella explosión comenzaban a crecer picas masivas de cristal alzándose al cielo así como el aire mismo comenzaba a ganar un color blanco, los arboles no escapaban a esta transformación, un tanto arriba del domo que se había creado ante tal ataque se encontraba el Dragón rojo, mirando como casi un área más grande que su escuela había sido convertida en un cumulo de hielo completo

-¡todo quedo congelado!¡incluyendo el aire!...-

 _De haber sido atrapado por la onda expansiva de ese ataque, ahora nosotros seriamos estatuas de hielo, el aire frio que genera este sujeto en su condición actual puede matarnos fácilmente_

-¡No hay tiempo para descansar Sekiryuutei!...-

Alertándolo inmediatamente, Issei emprendía el vuelo hacia el firmamento de nuevo, buscando eludir el embate de la estatua que iba en contra el con sus fauces preparadas para destajarlo de una sola mordida, al hacerlo el dragón de hielo no perdía el tiempo, comenzando a cazar el punto rojo que volaba escapando de la brutalidad del enorme ser

-¡esto es malo!...- exclamaba el castaño volando a toda velocidad mirando como la criatura de hielo lo perseguía y lo atacaba con rayos de hielo -… ¡es demasiado rápido, no puedo enfocarlo!...- tras mirar a la criatura de hielo, tanteaba nervioso su brazo derecho -…¡uno de los sacrificios ya se rompió!¡si esto sigue así perderé el control y moriré antes de haber hecho nada!...-

Antes de pensar nada mas, un poderoso zarpazo del dragón de hielo lo disparaba como un proyectil hacia el suelo, estando a una altura cercana a los doscientos metros

TRRROOOOOMMMMMMPPPPPPP

-¡aaarrggggghhhhhh!...-

Si bien gracias a su armadura y al haber caído contra la nieve el daño se había amortiguado levemente, el golpe en si fue devastador para el castaño quien no podía recomponerse del masivo impacto, no solo siendo ese el problema

CLICK

El segundo sacrificio se rompía

-¡NOOOOOO!...- fue lo último que pudo decir el castaño antes de que su conciencia fuese rápidamente absorbida por el mal en su sangre

Respirando hondamente liberando un gemido ahogado, Issei sentía como poco a poco el calor toxico que el ya conocía lo comenzaba a invadir, así como al estar en estado de Balance Breaker, el dolor de su brazo izquierdo se expandía a todo su cuerpo

Para lord Sitri el ver como el castaño se levantaba bajo de manera errática le llamo la atención, siendo este el primero de una serie de cambios que comenzaron a sentirse inmediatamente, el más destacable de ellos

-GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR….-

El cierto aire "salvaje" que comenzaba a emanar Issei a la distancia de la mano de un aumento desproporcionado de su poder, un aumento que iba acompañado de unas luces tintineantes que flotaban alrededor del sujeto en armadura quien se había quedado quieto , rápidamente el peli negro se alertó, él sabía que era eso

-supongo que esta es mi retribución…- murmuraba para sí mismo, había algo que él estaba esperando, y no era la pelea contra el castaño

 _Yo que estoy a punto de despertar…_

era pelear contra el genuino Dragón rojo, o lo que quedaba de el…

 _soy el dragón celestial que ha robado los principios de la dominación de Dios…_

las voces de los ancianos y niños gritando y llorando y riendo con la maldición erizo levemente su piel, el odio que cargaban ellos nada mas con tales palabras era sofocante, inclusive encontrándose a tal distancia de su adversario, era más tétrico ver como la armadura del castaño comenzaba a cambiar perdiendo su forma humana, tomando la forma de un Dragón en miniatura

 _Me rio del infinito y desprecio al sueño…_

Jiggur Sitri respiraba hondamente, no podía evitar pensar, que era una lástima esa clase de final para una joven promesa, sin embargo…

 _Yo me convertiré en el Dragón emperador de la Destrucción…_

La criatura en el suelo le había arrebatado mucho en aquella guerra hacia tanto tiempo, lo único que observaban los ojos del peli negro, era un campo desolado sumido en las llamas y el mismo sobre un montículo hecho de los cadáveres de muchos demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos, en aquella grotesca montaña. El cuerpo sin vida de aquellos con quienes compartió a lo largo de tantos años, los buenos y malos momentos de la guerra; y más doloroso que todo ellos, más doloroso que haber sido el único sobreviviente de aquella dantesca escena, el no haber hallado rastro alguno de su líder, de la mujer que le confió su seguridad, alguien a quien nunca jamás volvió a ver

-Si no fuese por ustedes despreciables criaturas…- gruñía Jiggur Sitri invadido por un odio y una ira que no podía contener por más que lo intentase, una ira que iba creciendo conforme miraba como el adolescente en el piso perdía su forma aproximándose más a la criatura de sus pesadillas

 _Y los hundiré a todos en las profundidades del purgatorio carmesí_

Si, era hora de su venganza, de su retribución

 _¡JUGGERNAUT DRIVE!_

GGGRRRRROOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Tras el último grito de dolor, la criatura finalmente despertaba por completo, un Dragón del tamaño de un humano, una criatura que solo era una manifestación física del concepto de la destrucción, la devastación y la dominación

-¡VEN MALDITO MONSTRUO!-

GRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWLLLLLLLL

El grito de guerra de Jiggur Sitri no se hizo esperar, arrojándose con toda su ira contra el Dragón en miniatura quien rápidamente lo enfoco como su blanco primario para comenzar su reinado de la destrucción antes de que el cuerpo que lo estaba alojando se quemase por completo

* * *

-¡esto es ridículo!...- Gritaba Sona mientras arrojaba contra Antonieta un Dragón de agua de considerable tamaño, siendo rápidamente reducido por una cortina de fuego que creaba la Maid -¡¿Por qué Issei tiene que pagar por lo que le ocurrió a mi padre hace milenios?!¡El no tiene la culpa de lo ocurrido en esa época!...-

-Para Lord Sitri si…- contestaba la Maid tomando su turno para atacar, lanzando una poderosa llamarada contra la Sitri quien rodando en el piso se cubría contra la siguiente pared, preparando su siguiente ataque mágico -…durante un tiempo el ha estado esperando tener la oportunidad de encontrarse con uno de los portadores de la Boosted Gear y la Divine Dividing y enfrentarse con ellos, sin embargo como sabrá Ojou sama, la vida de estos suele ser demasiado corta, por eso hasta ahora eso había sido imposible… hasta ahora…-

-¡no me puede importar menos!¡Issei no tuvo nada que ver!¡simplemente no puedo articular que mi padre siendo lo racional y experimentado que es, tenga ganas de desquitarse con un chico!...-

TRRROOOOOOOMMMMMMPPPPPPP

La pared sobre la cual se estaba cubriendo la Sitri era destruida por un poderoso choque sónico

-no importa si es lógico o no Ojou sama…- respondía Antonieta apareciendo atrás de Sona con su puño en alto -…¡es el deseo de Lord Sitri vengar a quienes murieron por culpa del Dragón rojo!...-

SMASH

Un poderoso puño era acertado al costado de la Sitri quien era despedida contra uno de los corredores de la casa, haciendo que ella perdiese su aliento momentáneamente quedando indefensa

-créame que la entiendo Ojou sama…- decía Antonieta saliendo ajustándose sus guantes de nuevo -…puedo ver su punto de vista con claridad, aquel a quien están tratando de matar es su pareja, un chico ajeno a este conflicto, un héroe del inframundo actualmente, sin embargo, entiendo la posición de Lord Sitri, usted solo ha vivido diecisiete años y solo conoce el mundo que ha visto hasta ahora, nosotros, tenemos milenios de vida, hemos visto el inicio y el fin de distintas eras, así como los destrozos que han quedado de esta larga guerra…-

Sona atacaba lanzando un considerable cumulo de magia contra su la Maid, quien simplemente manoteaba el ataque lanzándolo contra el techo, destruyendo varios pisos hacia arriba

-…Ojou sama, usted tuvo la suerte de nacer en el ocaso de la guerra entre ángeles y demonios, sin embargo, nosotros hemos vivido lo suficiente para ver el inicio de esta guerra así como todas las cosas que han ocurrido por culpa de esta…-

Sona por primera vez, miraba el gesto triste en la cara de la sirvienta personal de su padre, una genuina melancolía, casi depresión

-…durante milenios hemos perdido seres queridos, grandes amigos y personas que tenían una visión optimista del futuro, no solo individuos, hemos perdido generaciones enteras de demonios, hemos llegado a la decadencia de nuestra raza, obligados a raspar la superficie de nuestra supervivencia utilizando métodos artificiales para mezclarnos con los humanos, mucho de esto, fue causado por los dos Dragones celestiales, mientras nosotros , no solo demonios, incluso los ángeles y los ángeles caídos, peleábamos por nuestros ideales, por nuestras razas, por nuestra libertad, aquellas viles criaturas solo peleaban por la sed de sangre y de destrucción, inclusive tras ser sellados, solo les importo la destrucción absoluta en cada lugar en el que estuvieron…-

Sona reclinaba su mirada pensativa, era cierto eso, ella no había vivido ni una milésima parte de lo que había vivido su padre y los demás demonios de la antigua generación, el odio arraigado contra las criaturas que habían causado la baja de tantos aliados era algo comprensible

-es una pena que Issei-kun tenga que pagar por inocente…- tras decir eso, Antonieta se acercaba a la Sitri mientras el desprecio se acumulaba en su mirada -…¡pero yo también Anhelo la muerte del Sekiryuutei!...-

Ante esas palabras, y viendo que su sirvienta se preparaba para dar un golpe contundente, Sona atacaba a la pared tras de ella, siendo que esta era la que daba contra el jardín del exterior de su hogar

BOOOOOOMMMMMMMM

Saltando por el agujero causado en esta, tomando más distancia de batalla, siendo perseguida por Antonieta inmediatamente

* * *

En otra parte del mundo, casi pudiendo decirse que en otra dimensión, un hombre con una barba larga casi como una melena practicaba el tocar un instrumento musical a las afueras de su reino, era costumbre de el vestir con su toga y armadura, pero actualmente se encontraba sentado contra un árbol vestido de playa tocando de manera algo desafinada una gaita escocesa

-Odin sama…- murmuraba una valquiria a su lado, una chica de cabello corto rubio con una expresión un tanto confundida -…¿puedo preguntar por qué ese repentino interés en tocar la gaita?...-

-bueno...no hay una razón en particular…- respondía el Dios del norte con un semblante tranquilo -….la música es una de las más altas representaciones del espíritu en los seres con conciencia, una forma de enaltecer el alma y aliviar los pesares de nuestro corazón…-

-entiendo eso…- contestaba la peli rubia con un gesto incomodo -… sin embargo, yo pensé, que usted siendo el padre de todo, podría tocar con una habilidad un poco más… sofisticada…-

No era para menos, incluso para ella siendo su nueva escolta, le era difícil soportar los desafinados ruidos del Dios del norte, de por si el parecía no tener un talento para tocar instrumentos musicales, mucho menos uno tan complicado como la gaita

-bueno, se puede tener toda la sabiduría y conocimiento del mundo…- contestaba el viejo del norte contento haciendo aquellos malos ruidos -… sin embargo, sin un esfuerzo y practica de tu parte, es difícil que puedas llegar a ser bueno en algo…-

La sonrisa del Dios del norte era de genuina paz interior, cosa que aún no entendía bien la valquiria

-entonces incluso usted necesita practicar para dominar algo…-

-es obvio querida…- contestaba amablemente el anciano del norte -… el resultado de lo que quieres no aparecerá mágicamente de la nada, cuanto más complicado sea de cumplir tu objetivo, más cosas tienes que sacrificar y más esfuerzo debes de poner en ello…- tras una leve pausa, Odin le dedicaba una sonrisa divertida a su guarda espaldas -…querida ¿a cuántos Dioses conoces que hayan sufrido enfermedades del alma?...-

Ante aquella pregunta, la peli rubia se perdió definitivamente, algo que ella sabía era que era muy difícil entender que pasaba por la cabeza de aquel anciano pervertido, mas con la última pregunta

-¿sabes que es la Panacea?...-

* * *

El sitio que llevaba siglos si no es que milenios sin que ninguna clase de ser vivo pasase por ahí, era ahora invadido por una serie de poderosas ráfagas de aire heladas y explosiones por todo lo alto, haciendo vibrar la tierra con violencia

GRROOOOOOWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLL

Disparado como una bala empujando de paso al Dragón de Hielo, el Dragón rojo incrustaba sus fauces violentamente sobre las costillas de cristal de aquella criatura, empujándolo contra el castillo de piedra negra, rompiendo gran parte de la monumental fachada, comenzando a forcejear en ese lugar

-Criatura asquerosa…- murmuraba el peli negro haciendo que su estatua de hielo, empujase al Dragón rojo con su garra, apartándolo a una distancia en la cual, el podía atrapar a la criatura de rojo con su garra y estamparla contra el edificio, arrancando un alarido de dolor por parte del Dragón rojo, sosteniéndolo ahí, inmóvil, mientras que la estatua de hielo acercaba sus fauces abriéndolas a quemarropa de su enemigo

PPPRRRRROOOOMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPP

Disparando un rayo de hielo a quemarropa el cual utilizaba el cuerpo del dragón rojo como ariete rompiendo todo por dentro del castillo atravesando este de lado a lado, estrellándolo finalmente contra el suelo, mientras el Ddraig se encontraba inmóvil en el suelo, el dragón de hielo se elevaba majestuosamente por encima del castillo negro, volando hacia su víctima, arrojándole una ventisca helada la cual dando un golpe crítico, congelaba poco a poco , hasta convertirlo finalmente en una estatua de hielo viviente, en el firmamento, el peli negro miraba molesto la estatua del dragón rojo

-puede haber sido liberado parcialmente, pero esta criatura no hace uso de razón, no piensa, solo es fuerza bruta…-

Tras unos segundos, el Dragón en miniatura rompía el ataúd de hielo, rugiendo de nuevo al peli negro, sin rastro de haber sufrido una herida seria

-… que pérdida de tiempo…-

GRROOOOOWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLLLL

 _BOOOST, BOOOST, BOOOST_

Tras unas cuantas cargas, el dragón rojo disparaba un poderoso laser contra el dragón en el aire el cual simplemente moviéndose al costado lo eludía magistralmente, esto hacia que el dragón rojo comenzase a moverse siguiendo a su enemigo por todo el lugar, un láser que no parecía agotarse nunca

-Hyodo Issei…- comenzaba el peli negro -… presentaste una buena pelea el inicio, sin duda estabas a la altura de un demonio de clase alta, pero esto es todo lo que eres, perdiste tu cordura por qué no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para controlar tu poder, no tienes el conocimiento para hacer uso adecuado de este, pudiese que mi hija te hubiese ayudado un poco en este aspecto, pero al final, no eres más que el dragón de la destrucción, si no era aquí, hubieses perdido el control en otro lugar, uno donde quizás tus amigos hubiesen terminado siendo los verdaderos afectados…-

GRRROOOOOWWWWWLLLLLL

De nuevo el dragón rojo rugía iracundo, alzándose en sus dos patas, abriendo el compartimiento en su pecho comenzando a cargar una cantidad masiva de poder

-es una lástima…- murmuraba el peli negro -… me hubiese gustado que realmente fueses diferente a esto, de serlo serias el digno sucesor del clan Sitri…-

 _BOOST, BOOOST, BOOOST, BOOOST_

Una fuerte cantidad de energía comenzaba a arremolinarse en el dispositivo que se encontraba en el pecho del dragón rojo, Lord Sitri sabía que ese era uno de los ataques más poderosos si no el más devastador del dragón rojo, pero este llevaba tiempo cargarlo, aquella bestia iracunda era realmente estúpida, arrojándose como un meteorito de color azul oscuro, el peli negro solo necesitaba acertar un fuerte zarpazo contra la bestia antes de que esta terminase de acumular su poder, eso sería suficiente para terminar la batalla, un golpe crítico con todo su peso

Ese sería el fin de la batalla, así como de la vida de Hyodo Issei

La guadaña de hielo bajo peligrosamente hacia la cabeza de la criatura salvaje, un instante sería suficiente para marcar el final

….

…..

…..

SLAMP

-rayos, perdí otra vez…-

Murmuraba aburrida Sona, dejando caer el mando del juego de armas que ella solía jugar con su novio en su tiempo libre, ella bufaba un suspiro mirando la maquina frente de juegos, había una serie de nombres incomprensibles en este, y debajo de todos estos, el de Issei

-vamos Sona, solo es que te hace falta un poco más de empeño…- respondía el castaño acomodándose el cabello con una mano mientras sujetaba el mando en forma de ametralladora en la otra -…difícilmente superaras mi puntaje si te distraes tanto…-

-lo sé, lo sé…-contestaba el recogiendo el mando, recargando el arma -…Este nivel tan difícil actualmente, me resultaba increíblemente sencillo ayer, en el segundo en el que me di cuenta de ello, de alguna manera se me hizo imposible volver a superarlo…-

Issei por su parte simplemente suspiraba mientras escuchaba a su novia hablar tan frustrada

-¿Cómo puedo volver a ser la yo que era ayer?...-

 _PALPITAR_

Aquella frase de alguna manera golpeo la psiquis del castaño, obligándolo a parpadear varias veces, la razón, la imagen de Sona había sido cambiada por una de el mismo, sin embargo, este no dejaba ver sus ojos tapándolos con su cabello, a la par de que tenía una sonrisa tan confiada como brillante

-amigo mío…- hablaba el alter ego de Issei -…ese es el secreto, eso es lo que necesitas recordar una vez más…- de manera algo caricaturesca, el alter ego sacaba de su chaqueta un libro, más precisamente una guía de video juegos, golpeándola con su mano señalándola

¡Explica el enigma!¡Libro de tutoriales de como volver a ser tu mismo!

Era el título de este

-esta vez, lo hare muy claro para ti viejo amigo…-

Issei alertado, sentía que algo estaba fuera de lugar, de hecho, era algo contundente al notar que solo estaban ellos dos y la máquina del juego en un espacio blanco e infinito

-¡espera!¡¿Qué hago aquí?...- preguntaba confundido el castaño -…tengo la impresión de que tenía que estar haciendo algo importante…-

-vamos, no te asustes…- respondía el alter ego golpeándose el pecho confiado -…solo has olvidado algo momentáneamente, algo que era bastante importante para ti…el por qué querías superar ese record en ese video juego…-

Sin más, alter ego saltaba por una trampilla en el blanco suelo, un tanto extrañado, Issei lo seguía, de alguna manera todo parecía fluir como en un sueño

* * *

SLAMP

STOOOOOOMMMMPPPPPP

-GUUAAGGGHHH….-

-¡Xenovia!...-

La peli azul se reincorporaba difícilmente tras ser incrustada en la pared por el masivo ataque del caballero negro, todos estaban heridos y cansados mientras que el sujeto en cuestión simplemente respiraba un poco mas agitado, sin embargo, no tenía ninguna herida

-esta pelea no va a ninguna parte…- decía Tsubaki -…estamos siendo reducidos por esforzarnos en evitar un golpe de la Bakusaiga…-

-¡no caeremos acá!...- gritaba Saji iracundo -…¡tenemos que derrotar a este sujeto si queremos recuperar a Kaicho!¡…- tras eso sus puños negros se incendiaban considerablemente -…¡hasta ahora le hemos dejado todo a Hyodo y a Kaicho!¡no podemos hacernos llamar si quiera personas si no los apoyamos como es debido tan solo una vez!...-

La moral de los adolescentes crecía levemente con esas palabras

-sí, es cierto,…- murmuraba Kiba sonriente -… él fue quien no me dio la espalda cuando perdí mi camino en busca de la venganza, lo dije antes y lo repito, no me puedo llamar su amigo si no puedo hacer lo mismo por el…-

-cierto…- agregaba Tsubaki -…Kaicho siempre se está cargando más trabajo y más responsabilidades encima más que cualquier otro de nosotros, solo por que estemos tranquilos, ¡es nuestro turno de darlo todo por ella!-

-¡HI!...-

La moral de los demonios adolescentes aumentaba inmediatamente comenzando un nuevo y masivo ataque con todo lo que tenían, Marmaduke bufaba un suspiro, si pudiese tener la habilidad de sonreír, probablemente lo estaría haciendo en ese momento

* * *

Sona por su parte al llegar al patio, miraba un tanto impresionada las estatuas de hielo que habían quedado del ataque de su hermana mayor, mientras que Antonieta era ajena a eso

-Ojou sama, le tengo que solicitar una vez más…-continuaba esta pacifista -…deténgase y regrese a su cuarto, no quiero lastimarla, es en serio…-

Sona simplemente fruncía el ceño ante tan hipócritas palabras por parte de la Maid

-¡hablas de no querer lastimarme mientras pretendes hacerme entender que quieren matar a Issei por ser el Sekiryuutei!¡¿acaso eres estúpida Antonieta?!...-

-Usted y el Sekiryuutei no tienen nada que ver el uno con el otro…- respondía tranquilamente la peli negra, haciendo rabiar aún más a la Sitri

-¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme que no tengo nada que ver con el!¡duélete lo que te duela Issei es el hombre al que amo así como el actual Sekiryuutei!...- gritaba la Sitri iracunda -¡hablas del dolor de haber perdido a sus seres queridos por culpa de él!¡pero mírense, atrayéndolo a él hasta esta zona solamente para matarlo!¡¿Qué hay de lo que yo siento?!-

El gesto de la sirvienta se tensaba

-No se preocupe Ojou sama, usted es joven, conocerá a mucha más gente a lo largo de los milenios, la pérdida de un chico a su edad no será nada para usted en el futuro…-

BOOOOOOOMMMMMMM

Un ataque directo era acertado contra la Sitri, despidiéndola varios metros contra una de las estatuas de hielo, dejándola aturdida en el suelo

Sona trataba de recomponerse, sin embargo, se encontraba muy lastimada, lo único que funcionaba correctamente para ella, era su sentido del oído y este solo anunciaba los pasos de la peli negra

-entiendo… entiendo por qué tu enojo Antonieta…- murmuraba Sona con sus codos en el suelo, alzando su mirada revelándole a su sirvienta su lastimado rostro -…no puedo entender cómo piensan ustedes tras tantos años, pero entiendo lo que tratas de decirme… que es doloroso perder a alguien y es normal querer desquitarse por eso…-

Un tanto lastimada, Sona se levantaba sujetando su brazo sangrante, La Maid miraba con enojo pero a la vez expectación a la Sitri

-sin embargo, si es como dices, ustedes han vivido el largo y ancho de esta guerra, pero nosotros…¡nosotros creemos en las posibilidades de una paz que ustedes no pueden ver!¡precisamente porque están sumidos en el odio que ha generado las pérdidas que dicen!...-

El rostro de Antonieta denotaba un considerable enojo ante tales palabras

-¡si han pasado tantas cosas malas!¡¿Por qué no esforzarse para que pasen también las cosas buenas?!...- exclamaba la Sitri, caminando hacia su sirvienta, sin embargo, no preparaba ninguna clase de ataque, solo caminaba hacia ella -…durante todo el tiempo que estuve escondiéndome con Issei, aprendí, que se puede apostar a las cosas buenas, que no todo tiene porque ser necesariamente duro y cruel, podemos hacer, con el esfuerzo suficiente, que todas las personas a nuestro alrededor sean felices… no tenemos por qué cimentar la felicidad de nosotros sobre el sufrimiento de los demás

Al estar a la distancia de un metro, ambas mujeres quedaban frente a frente sin moverse

-…esto mismo es porque nosotros estamos siguiendo sus pasos…- anunciaba la Sitri meditabunda -…solo hace falta ver alrededor para saber por lo que ustedes han pasado para saber lo importante que es poder vivir en paz…¡por eso mismo no dejare que ustedes ensucien lo que han logrado por una ridícula fijación de venganza hacia quienes no tienen la culpa!...-

Una cantidad de magia un tanto reducida se acumulaba en las manos de la Sitri, pequeña en comparación a las anteriores, sin embargo….

* * *

-¿enfermedades del alma?...- preguntaba genuinamente confundida la valquiria -…he conocido casos como el de Prometeo de Grecia que él fue contaminado por la creación de una raza de humanos, pero genuinamente una enfermedad del alma no me suena

-bien dicho querida…- respondía Odin -…se nos considera Dioses no solo por nuestro poder, si no por nuestra inmortalidad, si nos enfermásemos de algo, no seriamos Dioses, tenemos nuestras debilidades, Si, pero no hasta esos puntos, no sin un factor externo como una Longinus…-

-entonces…- murmuraba la Valquiria confundida, arrancándole una risa a Odin

-te hare otra pregunta…- anunciaba el anciano del norte -…¿Qué es lo que los Dioses tenemos en común con los mortales? más precisamente los humanos…-

La peli rubia lo pensaba unos segundos

-…diría sin temor a equivocarme que las emociones…- contestaba ella con un dedo en su mentón -…no se me ocurre otra cosa…-

-Bingo…- contestaba Odín feliz -…nosotros sentimos felicidad, tristeza, odio y demás, la gran diferencia entre nosotros y los mortales, es que a diferencia de ellos, nosotros no tenemos dificultades en moderar y limitar estas para evitar que nublen nuestra razón… pero los casos se dan, y es cuando un Dios deja de ser un Dios…por qué solo las emociones desbordadas rompen nuestra inmortalidad-

Como si pudiese entender a que se estaba refiriendo, Hildegarde, la nueva Valquiria de Odín abría sus ojos ante la revelación, al ver eso el Dios del norte tocaba alegremente la Gaita, con un toque magistral en comparación a lo anteriormente dicho

 **-¿te puedo confiar un secreto personal mío Hildegarde?...-**

* * *

Issei miraba en ese momento como su alter ego estaba más abajo que él en un piso invisible, haciéndole sentirse algo molesto ante eso

-¿sabes? Me es difícil tratar de entender lo que me quieres decir si no puedo alcanzarte…-

-Issei recuerda…las promesas que hacemos son parte importante de quienes somos…- atrás de él, una RIas Gremory con las mismas características de su alter ego señalaba en su mano un letrero con un mensaje escrito

"seré el peón más fuerte de la historia"

Issei miraba un tanto confundido esa frase, pero solo fue cuestión de segundos antes de que esa frase lo hiciese estremecer

-¡un momento!¡esa promesa es importante para mí!...-

-¿ah sí?¿y por qué?...- preguntaba la alter Rias

-¡porque si lo soy puedo protegerlos a todos!...- anunciaba finalmente el castaño, al hacerlo el lugar cambio de golpe, ahora se encontraba en una enorme habitación con una puerta de doble batiente gigante frente a él, y sentado en el suelo al frente de esta, su alter ego

-¡oh vaya!...- murmuraba el alter Issei -…¡lo agarraste! Solo me quedaría preguntar…- al levantarse el Alter Issei se transformaba en una Sona Sitri la cual se seña a si misma con confianza -…¡¿Cómo crees que se le llama a eso?!...-

Issei confundido trataba de articular la respuesta, sin embargo, cuando las palabras estuvieron en su boca

-…a eso se le llama amor…- respondía la peli negra feliz, abriéndole la puerta al castaño -…si sabes eso, termina con esto, hay una grave enfermedad en este pacifico lugar…-

Confundido por eso, pero con mayor confianza, Issei avanzaba hacia la puerta…

* * *

 **-Siempre he creído una cosa y una sola cosa, esté presente en el que estamos me ha dado una valiosa lección-**

 **-¿Cuál sería esa lección Odin sama?**

* * *

TRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Lo que vendría a ser un Zarpazo helado el cual destruiría todo a su paso por la indefensa bestialidad del dragón rojo, se vio contenido por el mismo salvaje ser, este agarraba con ambas garras suyas el martillo de hielo que venía contra su rostro, siendo arrastrado hacia atrás por el peso del martillazo, hundiéndolo en el piso y rompiendo parte de este empujándolo hacia atrás

GRRRRRWWWWWOOOOLLLLLLL

Aun así, la fuerza de la criatura roja comenzaba a hacer mella en el empuje del dragón de hielo, el empuje de este se estaba deteniendo poco a poco hasta detenerse por completo

-¡¿Qué?!...- preguntaba Lord Sitri Genuinamente confundido ante el repentino cambio de actitud de la bestia, en cambio esta comenzaba a no solo detener su guarrazo crítico, sino también a forcejear para hacer retroceder a la criatura de hielo

¡GRRWWWWWOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLL!...-

El rugido helado de ira no se hizo esperar al aire, como si el Dragón de hielo tuviese verdadera vida y sintiese la necesidad de competir en fuerza contra el Dragón rojo, un grito de guerra

Para sorpresa del Sitri, poco a poco el Dragón rojo comenzaba a avanzar hacia adelante empujando el puño de hielo el cual tenía sujeto hundiendo firmemente sus garras en este

RRRRRGGGGGGGGGG

Aun así, habían puntos en los que el avance del dragón rojo se hacía retroceder, volviendo poco a poco a volver a forcejear contra la criatura de hielo hundiendo sus zarpas violentamente en el piso, rompiendo este y el hielo adyacente, un ser de poco menos de dos metros contra la estatua de treinta metros de altura, un choque de titanes colosales en sus respectivos sentidos

-¡esto es imposible!...- murmuraba Lord Sitri intrigado -…¡está calculando la fuerza que tiene que hacer y cuanto tiene que potenciar con su habilidad para oponerse a la fuerza de mi Dragón!¡¿acaso Hyodo?!...-

* * *

-¿Qué es este lugar?...-

Fue la pregunta del castaño al entrar en la enorme puerta donde antes había estado su alter ego, el salón era un sitio de ceremonia extremadamente espacioso, el techo estaba a no menos de diez metros de altura y el salón en si parecía tener un espacio infinito, lleno nada mas con una serie de mesas y sillas donde descansaban siluetas blancas vestidas con un traje negro, todas ellas con protuberancias rojas en distintas partes de su cuerpo

Al llamado de su voz, las sombras lo enfocaron con dos focos brillantes como ojos, alertando a Issei rápidamente poniéndose en posición de defensa, entonces al alzar su puño izquierdo, fue cuando noto que la protuberancia de ellos era exactamente igual a la suya que ya estaba cubriendo su brazo y parte del pecho y cuello

-no te asustes por favor…- la voz de una de las sombras llamo su atención, esta tenia aquellas protuberancias cubriendo casi por completo todo su cuerpo -… son pocas las veces que tenemos la oportunidad de comunicarnos con el "actual" sé que es un encuentro algo chocante, pero entiende nuestra posición…-

-¿el actual?...- preguntaba Issei un tanto pensativo

-así es…- una voz, esta vez femenina se acercaba, el peso de la protuberancia sobre la espalda la obligaba a arrastrarse sobre el suelo -… tu eres el actual Sekiryuutei, se puede decir que nuestro descendiente, o aquel que ha heredado nuestro dolor…-

Al escuchar aquello, el castaño dio unos pasos hacia atrás impactado

-¡ustedes son!...-

-si…- contestaba la primera sombra -… mi nombre es Belzard…-

-y mi nombre es Elsha…- contestaba la segunda -…todos a los que ves presentes aquí, son los que han cargado la Boosted Gear a lo largo de toda la historia humana…-

Para Issei aquello era una revelación demasiado difícil de manejar, no por conocer a aquellos quienes estuvieron antes que él, si no por ver su estado, todos, absolutamente todos se veían superados y consumidos por aquellos tumores que se asemejaban a la Boosted Gear, incluso aquellos dos que le estaban hablando estaban en un estado deplorable ¿acaso el también terminaría así?

-te lo pido de nuevo… no te asustes…esto es simplemente el castigo por haber abusado del poder…- hablaba Elsha con tono maternal

-el final de todos los que buscamos el poder intoxicado por este…-complementaba Belzard -…¿acaso no es embriagante el poder que da el odio?...-

Issei meditaba aquello en silencio, aquellos eran quienes estuvieron antes que él, probablemente el terminaría de esa manera tarde o temprano, aquello lo estaba comenzando a aterrar, un terror que se veía menguado por la empatía y la lastima con las sombras frente a el

-pero… hay una enorme diferencia esta vez…- hablaba Elsha llamando la atención de Issei -…tu… no te quieres rendir a esto…-

-si…- agregaba Belzard -…tu no buscas el poder por sobre tu alma, buscas el poder para enaltecerla… eres diferente a todos nosotros…-

-por eso… tiene eso…- tras decir eso señalándolo con su índice, Elsha le hacía caer en cuenta a Issei sobre un pequeño brillo blanquecino que tenía su Protuberancia

-¡¿esto es?!...-

-¡la luz que solo es alimentada por los buenos deseos!...- respondían todas las sombras al unísono -…¡el camino del odio, la dominación y la destrucción que fue rechazada pese a su insistencia!…-

Para Issei todo ese simbolismo con el que le hablaban solo desembocaba en un solo objeto

-esto es la panacea…- susurro el tocando el brillo en su brazo

-eres el único de nosotros que no se rindió ante el odio, el odio va de la mano con el amor, nosotros amamos demasiado, por eso mismo también odiamos en la misma manera…-

-por qué no entendimos la diferencia entre apego y obsesión, entre felicidad y codicia, entre moderación y pasión…-

-en cambio tu…- volvía a hablar Elsha -…no usaste el amor como un combustible de tus deseos, lo utilizaste para aprender y para crecer como persona, tu pareja también creció como persona contigo….-

-una persona así puede cambiar el mundo eventualmente…-murmuraba Belzard -… paz a los hombres de buena voluntad que buscan la felicidad…-

Las sombras se levantaban, arremolinándose contra el brazo del castaño, comenzando a generar un leve temblor en el salón

-…¡Libérate y Libéranos!¡Eres el único que puede escoger el camino de la luz!...-

Sin entender como o por dónde empezar, siendo el blanco de las expectativas de todos los que estuvieron antes que él y probablemente los que vendrían después, Issei agarraba su brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha, comenzando a hacer fuerza sobre esta

-¡yo quería luchar por mi hija!...-

-¡yo me hice fuerte por mi familia!

-¡yo quería honrar a mis compañeros caídos!

-¡yo quería protegerlos!...-

Los gritos de las sombras se hacían extenuantes, sin embargo, estos no estaban cargados de malos deseos o de odio, llevaban aquellos sentimientos que en vida tuvieron y que fueron viéndose tergiversados por el poder y el odio

¡ROOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!

El punto blanco comenzaba a brillar con intensidad como un pequeño sol, comenzando poco a poco a quemar las protuberancias y tumores rojos, no solo en el brazo del castaño, si no en todas las sombras, quienes al perder el peso que las aplastaba comenzaron a mirar las siluetas de sus manos, su cuerpo, todo con incredulidad

-somos libres…-

-¡SOMOS LIBRES!...-

Gritaban todas de alegría, felicidad y jubilo al unísono, mientras la luz blanca engullía todo el lugar

* * *

 **-Que un futuro brillante nos espera…-**

* * *

La batalla estaba siendo agotadora, aun así, ninguno de los participantes en ella cedía, Yura agarraba su puño vendado con fuerza, apretando sus dientes y mirando con fiereza sin igual al caballero negro, el sentimiento era compartido por todos los demás mientras que el sujeto en armadura simplemente mantenía su Bakusaiga en alto con su espadón preparado para defender cualquier ataque que viniese en su contra

Entre Kiba, Tsubaki y Meguri atacaban por todos los flancos al sujeto, chocando la hoja de la espada de ellos en muchos puntos contra la armadura del sujeto de negro, logrando nada másunos contados raspones, sin embargo, el embate frenético de ellos era asfixiante y enceguecedor en muchos casos, por lo que para defenderse

SLAAAAAMMMMPPPPPP

Un poderoso arco era trazado por el espadón del sujeto de negro, haciendo retroceder a los tres chicos, dándole espacio para mirar que al frente no había ninguno de los adolescentes contra los que estaba peleando

SLAP

Por lo que era normal esperar un ataque por su espalda, un látigo morado que se envolvió en su cuello amarrándolo con fuerza

-¡te tengo hijo de puta!...- exclamaba triunfante Saji comenzando a pasar fuego por este al caballero negro, no logrando tener un efecto contundente sobre este, al menos eso se podía entender al ver como el giraba como si nada hacia los chicos, agarrando con la mano del espadón el látigo morado, alzando la Bakusaiga con su otra mano

SLASH

Cortando con esta el látigo morado y comenzando a enviar la onda destructiva sobre el mismo látigo el cual iba en dirección a Saji, un remanente que tenía como fin último detonar la bomba que mataría al peli rubio, pero, algo con lo que no conto de momento el caballero negro

 _ESPEJO ALICE_

fue con que Tsubaki pusiese su Sacred Gear sobre el látigo, absorbiendo el poder destructivo de la Bakusaiga, conteniéndolo momentáneamente antes de regresárselo a él con toda la potencia que tenía aquel remanente parasitario

TRROOOOMMMMMMPPPPP

La onda verde y amarilla comenzo rápidamente a golpear con toda su fuerza al caballero negro quien por primera vez en toda la batalla retrocedía de dolor, arrodillándose parcialmente inmóvil ante la descarga eléctrico explosiva que lo estaba atacando por todo su ser, convirtiéndolo en un blanco fácil

-¡esto no ha terminado aquí!...-

Alzando su cabeza levemente, el caballero negro vio totalmente indefenso la carga masiva de energía que había estado recolectando la Durandal mientras Xenovia había estado a la retaguardia, no siendo solo ella, Momo y (recordar nombre luego) cargaban un poderoso ataque mágico en equipo

¡DURANDAL!

¡ROOOAAAARRRRRR!

Sin perder tiempo, ambos poderosos ataques eran disparados a la vez contra el indefenso sujeto, más precisamente su cabeza

TRROOOOMMMMMPPPPPP

Generando un poderoso estruendo que hizo temblar levemente la mansión así mismo como la onda expansiva despedía hacia atrás a los adolescentes tapando por completo su visión por la cortina de humo que se había alzado, durante unos instantes, solo hubo una tensa expectación

-¿ganamos?...- preguntaba nerviosa Meguri

-no lo sé…- contestaba Tsubaki -… no bajen la guardia, no sabemos si ese golpe fue efectivo o no…-

Poco a poco la cortina de humo iba bajando, dejando ver más del salón que había quedado en ruinas por la poderosa onda expansiva, al bajar mas, donde se encontraba el caballero negro, lo encontraron inmóvil, de rodillas en el suelo, sin embargo, eso pasó desapercibido por todos, eso porque lo que había bajo el Yelmo de este, ahora roto en el suelo, era simplemente inconcebible

-¡¿Qué es este sujeto?!...-

-¡¿eso está vivo?!...-

Bajo el Yelmo no había cabeza alguna ni nada que se le pareciese, eso se podía deducir al mirar el peto fracturado de la armadura cuyo interior solo tenía una flama de color morado que temblaba levemente por el humo del lugar

Nadie podía decir nada, mucho menos al ver como la armadura se levantaba poco a poco, recogiendo del piso su Yelmo destruido en varios pedazos, al voltear a mirar hacia ellos, los Sitri y Gremory se pusieron de nuevo en guardia

-no es necesario…- hablaba una voz que hacía eco por todo el lugar, la del caballero negro -…fui derrotado….-

Tras decir eso, un tanto incrédulos, los Sitri comenzaban a bajar la guardia, toda intensión de batalla se había perdido cuando el sujeto de armadura había perdido su casco, ninguno podía decir nada, si bien el caballero negro había dicho que no iba a pelear más, se sentía una tensa atmosfera por toda la habitación

-¿Dónde está Kaicho?...- el primero en volver a hablar fue Saji, aún con ambos puños en alto

En respuesta, el sujeto de armadura sacaba de uno de las articulaciones de su set, una tarjeta demoniaca con el símbolo Sitri en color negro, pasándosela al peli rubio, todos se acercaban a ver esta

-¿Por qué nos estas ayudando?...- preguntaba Yura un tanto intrigada

-no lo estoy haciendo, Lord Sitri me dio una orden…- respondía el caballero negro -…defender este punto hasta que yo decidiese si eran superiores a mi…-

-¿entonces?...-

-sí, me he rendido, han roto mi casco… si sigo peleando mi esencia se perderá en el aire…- contestaba el sujeto de negro señalando la apertura que mostraba la llama que brillaba en su armadura -… esa tarjeta los llevara a donde estará Sona Sitri en unos instantes…-

Un tanto nerviosos, todos se acercaban a Saji, comunicándose nada mas con gestos, comenzando el rubio a activar la carta, envolviéndolos a todos rápidamente en un círculo mágico el cual no demoro en engullirlos, haciéndolos desaparecer de la habitación, dejando al caballero negro solo, el cual miraba su espada delgada alzándola levemente

-perder con un ataque de mi propia espada… una buena estrategia…-

Murmuro el antes de dejar la habitación y tomar su propio camino al punto final de todo ese conflicto que se había armado de mano de los demonios de la nueva generación

* * *

 **-…de mano de la nueva Generación…-**

* * *

SMASSSSHHHH

Antonieta al tener constancia de que Sona Sitri peleaba con magia y no de manera física, al saber que ella estaba bastante herida y cansada, no se le ocurrió nunca pensar, que aquella chica delgada y débil físicamente, la atacase dándole un certero puño a la boca de su estómago, un golpe cubierto con energía mágica el cual al no ser esperado, rompió inmediatamente la defensa mágica de la sirvienta, sintiendo como el aire la abandonaba de improvisto

-¡Arrrgggg!...-

Aprovechando el momento de debilidad de la sirvienta, la Sitri daba un paso hacia adelante, empujando con su cuerpo a esta para que perdiese el equilibrio rompiendo cualquier posibilidad de que se reincorporara con rapidez, cargando magia en su otro puño, dando un golpe tosco al costado de la peli negra despidiéndola unos cuantos metros hacia las estatuas de hielo

La sirvienta adolorida se agarraba el costado del cuerpo mientras trataba de recomponerse, dejando correr un leve hilo de sangre de su boca

-¿atacar cuerpo a cuerpo?...- preguntaba esta confundida -…no recuerdo que tuviese habilidades de combate físico…. Ojou sama….-

-no las tengo…- respondía la Sitri cortante -…solamente puse magia en mis puños, aprendí a dar un puño en forma cuando practicaba mi magia con Issei, no es un truco que funcione contra alguien dos veces seguidas…-

Antonieta suspiraba levemente

-muy cierto, se requiere del factor sorpresa para lastimar con un truco tan simple como ese…- ahora la Sirvienta se levantaba, reacomodándose de nuevo sus guantes catalizadores de magia -…como sabrá, no estoy de muy buen humor por lo que acaba de ocurrir, lo siento, tendré que ser contundente…-

Sin decir mucho más, la sirvienta se disparaba hacia la Sitri quien suspirando por lo bajo

Sonreía…. Tenía la victoria garantizada, lo supo al ver como el embate de la sirvienta se detenía en seco como si se hubiese paralizado

-¡¿Qué?!...- preguntaba Antonieta tratando de moverse sin resultado -…¡¿Qué está pasando?!...- al mirar con detalle, había un círculo mágico sobre su abdomen, tenía la marca Sitri pero en color rojo, y de este se desprendía un hilo de color azul oscuro a la mano de la Sitri

-cierto, acertar ese golpe solo es cuestión de que mi enemigo no sepa que puedo hacer algo tan improvisado, por eso mismo se centran solo en ese puño desesperado y no notan que al recibirlo también dejo mi marca mágica sobre ellos, uso mi magia para esto, no solo para romper su defensa física….-

Antonieta trataba de moverse, pero era como si su cuerpo fuese forzado a estarse quieto, Sona caminaba hacia ella con un gesto serio

-a diferencia de mi padre o de mi hermana, no tengo una maestría cambiando el estado del agua al estado sólido, sin embargo, tengo una afinidad mayor para manipular cualquier elemento que tenga agua en si… y en este momento estoy utilizando este sello mágico para manipular algo que está compuesto por un 93% de agua…-

Antonieta al entender eso abrió sus ojos a más no poder, Sona sonreía al ver que su sirvienta había entendido de que iba el asunto

-usar mi propia sangre para atacar es el último recurso que utilizaría si arriesgase mi vida en un todo o nada, sin embargo…- ahora ella señalaba su puño, unido por un hilo mágico al sello de Antonieta -…si uso el principio de Dress Break de Issei, puedo generar un puente que me permite manipular la sangre de esa persona a quien deje mi firma mágica…-

Antonieta trataba de articular palabra alguna, pero la impresión era demasiada, la razón por la que no podía moverse, era porque Sona literalmente estaba manipulando sus músculos y si quería, podía matarla en cualquier momento, mediante esto, la Sitri obligaba a la sirvienta a arrodillarse, moviendo la sangre de su flujo sanguíneo a la fuerza, un poder que para Antonieta era increíblemente aterrador, mas al ver como aun con la palma extendida la adolescente se acercaba a ella, mirándola con desdén

La Maid comenzaba a temer por su vida, mas al ver como la peli negra se agachaba hasta quedar cara a cara, aun así, le sorprendió ver que no había ninguna clase de gesto hostil en el rostro de Sona, era más bien una extraña condescendencia lo que se podía percibir de su mirada

-te contare algo Antonieta…- comenzaba la Sitri -… al principio, yo también odiaba a Issei…-

La sirvienta abría sus ojos sorprendida por aquella revelación, dándole la pauta a la adolescente para continuar

-…él tenía una serie de defectos que a mi parecer hacían de si una persona desagradable, era pervertido, insolente, aprovechado y muy, pero muy ordinario para expresarse, aun así, había algo sobre todo ello que resaltaba, y es que pese a todo eso, el podía ser una persona seria y centrada cuando la situación lo requería y todo esto, porque el siempre apuntaba a un solo objetivo a la hora de entrar en batalla…-

… _¡mientras tenga el poder para hacerlo, quiero salvar a tantas personas como pueda hacerlo!…._

… _¡definitivamente el deseo de querer ayudar a las personas no puede estar mal!…_

La Maid escuchaba en silencio, inmóvil no podía hacer nada más que escuchar la reflexión de la chica frente a ella

-al comenzar a tratar con él, me di cuenta de que estaba cometiendo una serie de errores imperdonables, el más grave de estos es que realmente llegue a desmeritar la vida de los demás, comencé a ver la vida de los humanos como estadísticas y no… no está bien, porque mira cuanto he podido aprender de alguien a quien al principio tache de "daño colateral" por las acciones de los ángeles caídos…- tras decir aquello, Sona tomaba una amplia bocanada de aire, liberando un suspiro liberador -…la vida nos somete a decisiones difíciles de tomar, cierto, pero al menos, ahora, sabiendo todo lo que se, viendo el mundo con los ojos que los miro ahora gracias al esfuerzo que han hecho ustedes en el pasado y al optimismo brillante de mis amigos, siempre optare por la solución que me garantice la felicidad de todos a mi alrededor, incluso si eso incluye dar mucho más esfuerzo de mi parte…-

Cerrando aquella conversación, Sona aprovechando que tenía paralizada a la Maid comenzaba a esculcar sus ropas, sacando de estas una tarjeta con un círculo mágico, retomando su distancia, mirando de nuevo su puño con el hilo mágico que tenía atado a esta

-esta técnica la invente solo… porque siempre estuve mirando a Issei, puedes ver esto como un beneficio extra por seguir este camino…- sin más que decir, el circulo mágico comenzaba a rodear los pies de la adolescente -… iré a detener a mi padre, puedes intentar detenerme si gustas pero encontrare la forma de detenerte de nuevo…-

Finalmente la Sitri desaparecía en un haz de luz suave causado por el circulo, al desaparecer del lugar, Antonieta volvía a quedar libre, cayendo de golpe como si su cuerpo hubiese sido liberado de un enorme peso, jadeando cansada la Maid miraba al piso un tanto resignada, había perdido, esa batalla pudo terminar de una manera peor de no ser por la forma de ser de la chica que ella había cuidado en su tierna infancia, al parecer había crecido en muchos aspectos más que solamente el físico

Aquello le hizo sentir un vacio en el estómago, era increíble pensar que una chica de esa edad le pudiese dar lecciones sobre que es la vida cuando ella llevaba tantos siglos viviendo

Una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro

Porque lo contundente era… que habían algunas cosas que solo gente con una visión optimista del futuro como ella podrían aportar

* * *

El hielo se desquebrajaba bajo sus pies ante la devastadora presión que estaba ejerciendo ambos cuerpos en choque, la masiva garra de hielo luchando por aplastar al Dragón rojo cuyo tamaño había disminuido, sin embargo su forma hibrida seguía presente

-¡eso fue extraño!...- exclamaba Issei dentro de sí mismo volviendo a la realidad, una donde estaba en un embate cuerpo a cuerpo contra el monstruo de hielo

 _¡Compañero!_

-¡¿Ddraig?!...-

 _Chico ¿este bien? Tu conciencia se había ido por completo, ya daba por hecho que habías muerto como los otros_

-¡no!¡estoy bien!... eso creo…- contestaba Issei empujando con fuerza el puño, comenzando a hacer retroceder la estatua del wyvern, notando así su estado físico actual -…me siento extraño…-

 _Has estado en estado Juggernaut Drive durante más de diez minutos, de hecho, aun estas en esta transformación parcial, la diferencia es que no siento el odio auto destructivo proviniendo de ti, es extraño, es como si hubieses eliminado la maldición por completo_

Issei pensaba en retrospectiva lo ocurrido recién, su charla con los portadores antiguos y la liberación de estos gracias a la panacea, o eso era lo que el podía entender en ese momento

Fuese lo que fuese, le daba una nueva oportunidad

-¡Perfecto!...- gritaba el castaño extendiendo sus garras, hundiéndolas en el hielo apresando la garra gigante por completo -… ¡esto nos pone en condición!-

Jiggur no creía lo que estaba viendo, el diseño de parte de la armadura del castaño había cambiado, ya no era tan excéntrico como antes, muchos de sus rasgos se habían refinado bastante y el odio desmesurado que había estado invadiendo la zona se había desecho ¿Qué había hecho ese mocoso? Ahora la fuerza que tenía que ejercer el para que su estatua de hielo le hiciese competencia física al Dragón rojo era mayor

-¡Hyodo Issei!...- gritaba el peli negro enojado

-¡Hijo de puta!...- contestaba el castaño desafiado y emocionado, la adrenalina estaba recorriendo su torrente sanguíneo en su estado más puro -… ¡no te desharás de mi tan fácilmente!...-

 _Compañero_

-¡¿sí?!...-

 _Mira tú pecho_

Al bajar la cabeza, Issei noto un compartimiento abierto en su pecho el cual mostraba una gema verde de considerable tamaño, no tan considerable como el poder que esta tenia acumulado para salir

-¡wooowwww!¡¿pero que se supone que es esto?!...-

 _Una herramienta que normalmente estaría en contra de que usaras, sin embargo la situación ha cambiado, parece ser que no serás consumido una vez uses todo tu poder, por lo que si quieres tener una oportunidad de ganarle al Wyvern de Invierno… es esta_

-Entiendo…- contestaba Issei reforzando su agarra el puño de hielo, manteniendo atrapado a Jiggur quien ya viendo que el aplastar no le servía de nada, tendría que buscar atacar de otra maneras, solo para darse cuenta que ahora era la criatura de rojo la que no lo quería dejar ir

 _TRANSFER_

Las últimas cargas de poder se complementaban en la gema del centro del pecho del castaño, brillando de un color verde intenso el cual comenzaba a hacer temblar la tierra y a calentar el aire helado que dominaba la atmosfera hasta ahora

-¡!...-

Jiggur solamente pudo abrir sus ojos en terror al ver lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir

 _¡LONGINUS SMASHER!_

TRRRRROOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Un colosal rayo de color verde salía del pecho del dragón rojo, estrellándose estrepitosamente contra la garra de hielo devastándola enseguida, destruyendo está en una línea cuyo recorrido no solo atravesaba el pecho del dragón de hielo, si no que seguía hasta la espalda, donde se encontraba Juggur Sitri, el a tiempo lograba correrse para evitar recibir el impacto mortal, sin embargo

GGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH

Su cristal mágico así como su brazo derecho abajo del codo acababa de desaparecer en el haz de luz verde que se disparaba hacia el cielo corriendo las nubes que se habían formado hasta ahora, saliendo hacia el infinito exterior del inframundo y la brecha temporal, el temblor que genero el disparo del cañón verde comenzo a romper las estalactitas de hielo que habían tanto en el aire suspendidas como en la fachada del castillo, la nieve de los árboles se había disparado y todo el ambiente comenzaba a ser dominado por los masivos estragos de la poderosa onda expansiva, una onda que se magnifico al arrastrar al Dragón de hielo varios metros en el cielo antes de este explotar al perder su soporte mágico

El láser verde perdía su intensidad tras unos segundos, convirtiéndose nada más en un destello que no demoro en apagarse en la oscuridad del firmamento, silenciando el dantesco escenario anterior el cual era sustituido por la cacofonía del hielo minúsculo cayendo como lluvia

-¡!-

Tras eso, la armadura roja se deshacía en su totalidad, dejando totalmente desorientado a Issei quien cayó al suelo al cambiar de tamaño, eso hizo que el voltease a mirar rápidamente a su brazo izquierdo donde la Boosted Gear seguía activa, pero sin poder alguno, de hecho la gema del dorso tenía un extraño mensaje

Cooldown 7:00:00:00 …..6:23:59:59…6:23:59:58

-¡Ddraig! ¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?!...-

 _Compañero… es complicado de explicar en detalle… pero básicamente has usado demasiado poder en un solo instante… y la Boosted Gear no está acostumbrada a ello, por lo que ha pasado a un estado de stand by, no puedes usar tu Sacred Gear durante siete días…_

Si bien el mensaje era aterrador, el tono del Dragón rojo era cansado, como si estuviese agotado

-¡Ddraig ¿estás bien?!...-

 _Solo estoy cansado… contestaba el Dragón rojo…. Se siente extraño haber usado mi poder legítimamente tras tantos siglos… dormiré un rato…_

-¡no!¡espera!...-

 _ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

Sin más, la presencia del Dragón rojo había desaparecido por completo así como la Boosted Gear, Issei estaba a punto de replicar por esto, pero el que hubiese desaparecido su Sacred Gear le llamo más la atención, mas al ver después de tanto tiempo, su brazo humano de nuevo

-ah…-

Un gemido escapo de el a eso, en ese momento se encontraba solo con su pantalón nada mas, su demás ropa se había desgarrado en el calor de la batalla, por eso mismo pudo ver de nuevo su torso desnudo, marcado con unas cuantas cicatrices oscuras que iban de su brazo a su pecho, pero fuera de eso, era de nuevo el mismo en su totalidad, su piel, su carne, todo era igual que en su brazo derecho

-¿me he recuperado?...- preguntaba el extasiado -… ¡¿me he recuperado?!...- sin poder creerlo, el tanteaba su mano izquierda y su brazo, sonriendo jadeando emocionado, tanto que no podía controlarlo

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIII!...- gritaba el triunfante al aire alzando ambos puños, el sentir que se había desecho del peso de la muerte inminente y la condena de su alma era algo que no podían describir las palabras

-vaya… parece que estas celebrando… Hyodo Issei…-

Un baldazo de agua fría fue lo que sintió el castaño al escuchar la voz de Jiggur Sitri a la distancia, mostrándole que incluso el ataque más poderoso que había hecho hasta la fecha no fue suficiente para acabar con la pelea, mirando hacia el costado casi sin creerlo, el pudo divisar la figura del patriarca del clan Sitri entre la bruma helada, comenzando a verse más clara hasta mostrarse por completo, Issei al ver al peli negro, entendió perfectamente, que la pelea no había terminado, esto en otro caso hubiese hecho que el factor de que su poder estuviese agotado fuese una seria amenaza a la vida deél, sin embargo, la cosa cambiaba con el estado actual del patriarca Sitri, no eran necesarias las palabras, el gesto inexpresivo pero agotado del peli negro junto a su cercenado brazo lo decía todo

-si… me he recuperado….- contestaba el secamente -… aun así, mi Boosted Gear está sellada, no puedo usarla hasta dentro de una semana…-

-ya veo…- contestaba el peli negro -… como podrás ver, no cuento con mi brazo derecho y mi núcleo mágico al usar el Cristal de Wyvern de invierno se agota y no puedo usar magia correctamente durante un mes…-

Las condiciones en otro punto estaban dadas para que la pelea hubiese terminado ahí, sin ganador ni perdedor, sin embargo…

CLICK

Un muñón de hielo crecía en el codo del peli negro creando un brazo de hielo con el puño cerrado

-es tal mi debilidad en este momento que hacer algo tan fútil como esto, es lo único que puedo hacer con mi magia…-

-si… al parecer, ninguno de los dos puede soportar mucho más…-contestaba Issei chocando su puño contra su palma

-sin embargo estarás de acuerdo… conque esto no es suficiente- finalizaba la charla el peli negro arrancándose las ultimas prendas de su pecho con su mano buena, quedando también con su torso desnudo

La fuerza se apoderaba del cuerpo de ambos combatientes, no habría magia de por medio, ninguno de los dos parecía ser usuarios de técnicas de combate elaboradas, simplemente sería un sparring hasta la muerte si era necesario

El tenía que ganar si quería evitar que ese sujeto le arrebatase a la mujer que amaba

El tenía que ganar por el orgullo de sus camaradas y el recuerdo de la persona a quien más admiraba

El piso bajo los pies de Jiggur explotaba violentamente al dispararse hacia Issei, alzando su brazo de hielo para aplastar la cabeza del adolescente, este por su parte también se dirigía hacia su enemigo, pero recayendo su defensa baja arrojando el primero su golpe, para ser eludido por el peli negro mientras este giraba y acertaba un fuerte codazo en la mejilla del castaño, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y la conciencia por unos instantes, aprovechando el Sitri para acertar un golpe al costado de su pecho dejándolo en posición para tomarlo de la cabeza y acertar un rodillazo a su estómago con suficiente fuerza para arrojarlo varios metros hacia atrás

Mareado en el suelo Issei miraba al firmamento pensativo tratando de reincorporarse, los golpes del patriarca Sitri quemaban como el fuego ante el inclemente frio del lugar

-no pensé que un mago experimentado usase artes marciales…- susurraba él lo suficientemente alto levantándose y escupiendo al suelo, no era la primera vez que recibía una tunda de esa clase, y definitivamente no sería esa donde el caería por una de esas

-no las uso…- contestaba el peli negro -…puedes llamar a esto el resultado de una vasta experiencia en el campo de batalla, si bien soy un mago, muchas veces nos vemos obligados a un combate a corta distancia, en esta circunstancias fue que se creó el CQC (closequartercombat) en un combate serio esto sería ineficaz, pero supongo que es suficiente contra un hombre moribundo-

Issei sonreía por lo bajo, limpiándose la sangre que corría por su cara

-¿hombre moribundo? Lo siento, creo que está equivocado…-contestaba el castaño sonriendo ampliamente, casi mórbidamente -… yo simplemente estoy cansado ¡usted ha perdido un brazo vejete!...-

Disparándose como una bala Issei arrojaba su puño izquierdo contra la cabeza del peli negro, este desviándolo chocando su puño de hielo, obligando a Issei a retroceder, solo para que este rebotase en el piso y volviese al ataque

-¡aquí el hombre moribundo no soy yo!...-

En respuesta a eso, Jiggur cerraba rápidamente la distancia entre ambos, dándole un contundente puño en la cara a Issei haciéndolo desorientarse, en otras condiciones eso hubiese sido una desventaja para el dragón rojo, sin embargo, él se recomponía inmediatamente, como si el pómulo que acababa de ser cortado no fuese nada

-no es la primera vez que peleo de esta manera ante alguien superior…- contestaba Issei apretando su puño izquierdo con fuerza - Riser Phoenix, Sairaorg, incluso Saji, todos ellos en un momento me superaron físicamente, no tengo razón para temer ante una pelea a puño limpio…-

Sin decir más, se disparaba de nuevo hacia Jiggur a tal velocidad que pudo conectar un poderoso izquierdazo en la boca del estómago del peli negro, haciéndolo escupir y expulsar aire… pero sin perder tiempo, el líder Sitri contra atacaba con un gancho ascendente, por la diferencia de alturas, el puño de este había levantado al castaño del suelo

Cada uno retomaba su distancia, Issei no demoro en escupir su contenido estomacal ante aquel violento golpe, Jiggur se reservaba mas sus reacciones, pero el también estaba mareado por aquel contundente impacto, el chico sabia donde golpear para dañar críticamente, y si, era cierto, el estaba viejo, pudiese que en otro punto cuando la guerra estaba en su auge el se hubiese podido recuperar sin problema, pero ahora mismo le temblaban las piernas

Demostrando su exceso de energía, Issei se despedía de nuevo contra Jiggur, este interceptando su puño con su ante brazo dándole la pauta para contraatacar con un derechazo que de nuevo, acertaba contra el pómulo hinchado del chico, pero a diferencia de en el intento pasado, Issei inmediatamente contra atacaba con un golpe de izquierda directo al tabique y pómulo de Jiggur haciéndole perder la visión de su ojo derecho momentáneamente, ninguno de los dos cedía esta vez un centímetro, por lo que la pelea rápidamente se volvió en un toma y dame entre ambos hombres, un intercambio de puños sin cuartel donde ya no se molestaban en defender, el sonido de los músculos torciéndose ante los golpes y la carne siendo cortada por el hielo rompían la cacofonía del hielo que aun caía de la explosión del Wyvern de invierno

Un golpe de izquierda de Issei acertaba de nuevo contra la cara del peli negro, desorientándolo y haciéndole perder el conocimiento momentáneamente, perdiéndose por unos instantes en una vieja visión del pasado

 _-Leviathan sama…estamos listos…- hablaba el como de costumbre, de rodilla ante su líder_

 _-perfecto…- contestaba ella hablándole a él en ese lugar que ella tanto amaba, ese acantilado congelado donde la luna llena era jerárquica en tan magnífico paisaje_

 _-acabaremos esta vez con esas miserables criaturas rastreras conocidas como dragones…- anunciaba el con odio, sin embargo Leviathan lo miraba con cierta desaprobación_

 _-Jiggur no hables así de una criatura que no puede con su naturaleza….- contestaba ella a su súbdito -… es cierto que han sido un elemento negativo en esta guerra, sin embargo, su poder, su jerarquía, el significado que ellos tienen como tal en la existencia….- tras decir eso, ella le dedicaba una sonrisa maternal al peli negro_

 _-¿sabes?... yo siempre he admirado a los Dragones…-_

Jiggur volviendo a la realidad

Sonreía

Sonreía ampliamente, recuperándose retomando su distancia, limpiándose el rostro, ya no podía ver por su ojo derecho debido a la hinchazón, era increíble pensar que un demonio de clase baja le estuviese haciendo eso a alguien quien en sus días fue un señor demonio, el alcance de su poder era simplemente magnifico ¿pero era porque era un Dragón?...quizás, un hombre es la suma de todas sus partes, para él, el chico con el que estaba peleando era un dragón, cierto, pero también era un adolescente con una faceta aparte a esto, era todo eso lo que lo hacía tan magnifico oponente

En ese momento el se dio cuenta de que su deseo se estaba cumpliendo, una pelea digna contra uno de los Dragones que en la guerra le arrebato a sus camaradas, pero que a su vez eran objeto de admiración por la persona que el mas admiraba

Issei también tambaleante retrocedía, a duras penas podía mantener el equilibrio, sus pasos trastabillaban, aun así, se lanzaba contra el peli negro, acertando un golpe a la boca del estómago de este para luego jadear cansado, Jiggur sentía todo el daño de su cuerpo gritándole que parase, sin embargo, el devolvía el golpe con fiereza a la cara del castaño, su tamaño superior al de Issei hacia que ese puño fuese especialmente pesado haciéndolo girarse para caer al piso, apenas evitando desplomarse al poner sus manos

En las terrazas del castillo, una serie de círculos mágicos comenzaban a aparecer materializando a los Sitri y a los Gremory quienes al igual que Issei en su momento quedaban impactados por el paisaje, sin embargo rápidamente la dos presencias llamaron su atención más que el mítico lugar

-¡ISSEI!...- gritaban todos al unisonó, viendo como el castaño se levantaba del suelo para darle cara a un maltrecho sujeto de cabello negro, no podían creer de primera mano que ese fuese el orgulloso e imponente Jiggur Sitri, un hombre de nobleza y aristocracia remarcada, ahora lleno de morados en su cuerpo, con su cara hinchada y cubierta de sangre

En otra sección del castillo, el otro círculo mágico aparecía, entregando a Sona Sitri al lugar donde se estaba llevando la pelea entre su padre e Issei, ella al mirar el paisaje reconoció perfectamente el lugar

-la tumba de Leviathan sama…- susurro ella, no muchas veces había visitado ese lugar desde que su padre la traía cuando era una niña, aquel lugar que solo era una tumba simbólica, de la gran guerra no se supo que ocurrió al final con los Dai Maous originales y con Dios, solo hasta esos días del presente comenzaban a desengrosarse las teorías sobre qué había ocurrido en aquellos días oscuros

Un lugar solemne que representaba a una de las figuras más idolatradas del inframundo y el respeto que le tenían, entonces ¿Por qué su padre había llevado a Issei a ese lugar? El lugar en comparación a como ella lo recordaba en la última ocasión, estaba devastado, el castillo de negro destrozado en varias partes, muchos de los arboles ahora estaban arrancados y dispersos por todo el lugar y el blanco manto que cubría el piso ahora estaba lleno de pedazos de hielo y estalactitas puntudas que rompían aquella armonía que caracterizaba ese lugar

Y en el centro de aquel escenario

-¡ISSEI!...-

Un grito desesperado de ella que no llegó a su pareja, puesto que él a la distancia, era levantado del suelo siendo jalado de su cabello por su padre acertándole un fuerte derechazo con su puño de hielo, haciendo que el castaño quedase jadeando contra un montículo de nieve, casi derrotado, mientras que el peli negro jadeante compraba ese tiempo para recuperarse. Solo para ser tomado por sorpresa por un puño bastante amplio del castaño quien se levantaba como un rayo para continuar con el toma y dame entre ambos

Sona rápidamente desplegaba sus alas, disparándose hacia ambos hombres en conflicto, tenía que detener esa pelea por cualquier medio, aunque algo llamo su atención… la sonrisa de su padre…

Lo que ella entendía como una represalia causada por el odio de su padre al Dragón rojo original, de alguna no era lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, no se sentía odio en la mirada o su aura, era más bien la convicción y el deseo de ganar, nada más, al mirar a Issei, el estaba en una situación similar

Mas que el castaño retrocedía, apuntando su puño al frente buscando tomar algo de aire para gritar sin que este le perforase uno de sus pulmones contra las costillas que ya estaban rotas

-¡grábate bien esto anciano! ¡Yo seré el peón más fuerte de la historia! ¡Y lo seré para proteger a las personas a mi alrededor!...-

El patriarca Sitri sonreía con sorna mirando desafiante al castaño, este en vez de hacer gestos demasiado llamativos simplemente extendía su mano izquierda apuntando con el índice a su enemigo

-¡yo soy… El Antiguo portador del título de Leviathan! ¡El Wyvern de Invierno!.. He sobrevivido al dragón que llevas dentro y a la destrucción que este causó... ¡No creas ni por un segundo que un niño como tú va a pasar por encima de semejante titulo!-

Sin más que decir, ambos se arrojaban el uno contra el otro, siendo el primero en acertar su puño el líder Sitri en el rostro del castaño, un puño que se deslizaba tras impactar permitiendo a Issei acertar su gancho izquierdo en la boca del estómago de Jiggur, haciéndolo escupir sangre y bilis, aprovechando el momento de aturdimiento del pelinegro, Issei acertaba otro golpe al mismo punto, retrocediendo para esta vez acertar con un golpe con todo su peso, pero al dispararse hacia su enemigo para finalizar la pelea, las luces se apagaron momentáneamente para él, cayendo de bruces al piso ante la mirada confundida del patriarca Sitri, este al mirar a su enfrentado en detalle, noto como sus ojos temblaban y como apretaba los dientes buscando contener el dolor que lo estaba dominando, en ese momento el ya no era capaz de continuar peleando

Una sonrisa se marcaba de nuevo en el rostro de Lord Sitri… al parecer la victoria era suya, eso creía puesto que él era el último hombre en pie, pero apenas dio un paso para prepararse a dar el golpe final

Su mundo se tornó negro por completo, su percepción de todo se difumino por completo mientras el caída de rodillas al suelo y su brazo de hielo se desprendía de el

Tras unos segundos, ambos estuvieron ahí, simplemente respirando buscando recuperarse, ignorando como los Sitri y los Gremory volaban en dirección a ellos y así mismo como dos círculos mágicos aparecían tras el peli negro

El primero en volver a levantarse era Issei sosteniendo con fuerza su abdomen con su brazo derecho, mirando jadeante al Sitri quien lo miraba sin poder moverse de su posición por más que se esforzase en hacerlo, al notar eso, dejo de forcejear, respirando hondamente para refrescarse

-tenías razón mocoso…-comenzo este a modo de monologo -…ya estoy viejo…es una lástima, ya no era capaz de recordar cuando una pelea había tenido tanto significado para mí-

Los dos círculos terminaban de materializarse, en uno aparecían Antonieta y Marmaduke un tanto más repuestos, en el otro aparecía Serafall, mirando impactada el estado de su progenitor

-¡PAPA!- grito esta aterrada, corriendo hacia este posicionándose a ella misma para que Jiggur recargase su peso en ella, el peli negro estaba parcialmente inconsciente por lo que el grito de su hija sonaba como un eco lejano -…¡papa!¡háblame!...- gritaba está desesperada, el peli negro la miraba de reojo sin poder moverse bien

-Serafall…- jadeaba el adolorido -…estoy bien…-

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir que estas bien?!¡Has perdido tu brazo derecho! ¡estas parcialmente muerto!...-

-¡hazme caso!…estoy bien….- agregaba el sonriendo casi melancólicamente con la mirada perdida en el horizonte -…estoy muy bien…-

Atrás de él, Antonieta miraba tapándose la boca con ambas manos el estado de su señor, nunca antes lo había visto en tal estado ¿realmente un mocoso de menos de 17 años le había hecho eso a un antiguo señor demonio?...-

-¡Issei!...- gritaban los Sitri y los Gremory finalmente siendo escuchados por el castaño quien hubiese sonreído de no ser por las cortadas por todo su rostro

-¡chicos!...- saludaba el tratando de caminar, para caer de frente, siendo interceptado por Kiba y por Xenovia

-¡esto es serio! ¡Estas bastante mal herido!...- exclamaba Kiba

-¡descuida, te llevaremos con Asia cuanto antes!...- agregaba Xenovia haciendo que el castaño sonriese mirándolos a ellos dos y a los súbditos de Sona

-me alegra ver que no les paso nada…- murmuraba el al borde de la inconciencia

-hermano, estas más tonto que de costumbre…- hablaba Saji mirando de reojo las heridas del castaño -…estas prácticamente muerto…-

-sí, pero miren… - decía el alzando su mano izquierda -…parece que no moriré pronto…- todos abrían sus ojos sorprendidos

-¡te recuperaste!- preguntaban todos al unísono haciendo reír al castaño

-…eso creo, digo, volví a sentir mi brazo y no me siento ahogado por el odio de la Boosted Gear… parece que al final la panacea funciono…-

-¿estas curado?...- atrás de todos, la persona que hacía falta, la persona por la que se había armado ese conflicto, llegaba, la reacción inicial de ellos era sonreír, pero al ver que ella estaba parcialmente herida se pusieron en alerta

-¡Kaicho!...- gritaban asustados los súbditos de ella comenzando a rodearla, era la primera vez que la veían sujetándose el brazo que estaba pintado por unas cuantas líneas de sangre y su rostro moreteado en varias partes -…¡por satán!¿qué le ocurrió?!...-

-no se preocupen chicos, estoy bien…-contestaba ella con una sonrisa que mostraba su agradecimiento, una que se difumino cuando sus súbditos le dieron paso para que estuviese frente al herido en combate, soportado por sus dos compañeros de clan -…ustedes están más heridos que yo, especialmente tu Issei…-

-bueno…- contestaba el tratando de sonreír -…no se podía evitar…- tras tratar de hacer ese alarde de respuesta ingeniosa el esbozaba un gesto tan agradecido como le era posible ponerlo -…todos hemos venido por ti, unas cuantas heridas no harán que eso no valga la pena…-

La oji violeta miraba a sus súbditos quienes le sonreían en acuerdo a las palabras del castaño, sabiendo que tenía la aprobación de ellos, ella se acercaba el castaño tocando su pecho y brazo izquierdo, inspeccionándolo

-tu brazo… ha vuelto a la normalidad…que alivio…- susurro ella débilmente, mientras la emoción la desbordaba comenzando a llorar llevando la cabeza del castaño a su pecho -…gracias, que alivio que estés bien…-

-si…parece que tendremos más de Issei Hyodo para mucho rato…- agregaba Yura cruzada de brazos, teniendo cuidado de no joder su ya jodida mano derecha - …Aunque ahora que lo pienso no sé si realmente me guste eso

-¡Yura!

Le reclamaba una enojada Momo a la peliazul que más bien parecía importarle poco el asunto

-¡¿Qué?! Puede que sea la pareja de kaicho pero eso no cambia que sea más tonto que un nabo, después de todo lo que pasó que agradezca que soy honesta con él

Sin embargo lejos de su actitud combativa, la muchacha no pudo evitar aflojarse un poco y que una diminuta sonrisa adornase su rostro

-Pero bueno, más allá de lo que piense, hay que admitir que hiciste un buen trabajo… Issei-san

Finalizaba levantando su puño en el aire a pocos centímetros del cuerpo de Issei, no hizo falta mucho para que este captase el mensaje y contestara el gesto con una sonrisa adolorida

La reunión de ellos era cortada por el sonido de los pasos de Antonieta y de Serafall quienes también llevaban a Jiggur de hombros, la seriedad se apoderaba de ambos guerreros enfrentados

-el Dragón rojo, a lo largo de todos los siglos, solo ha representado dolor y sufrimiento, lo sabemos de primera mano…- comenzaba Jiggur confrontando al castaño -… ¿Qué me garantiza que no te perderás en el camino de la dominación y la destrucción como han sido el resto de los Sekiryuutei hasta la fecha?...-

El ambiente se tensaba bastante y el silencio era la premisa a que todos esperasen expectantes la respuesta del carismático pervertido

-supongo que mi respuesta serán ellos…- señalando con el mentón a sus compañeros para luego mirar a Sona -… y ella… prometí ser fuerte para protegerlos, no me interesa la búsqueda de poder porque si, y si para eso tengo que convertirme en el único sekiryutei que pudo vivir su vida en paz, lo hare gustoso…-

La respuesta dejaba satisfecho a los adolescentes… y en el fondo, al mismo peli negro, la lealtad del chico era incuestionable al parecer

-si aún está empeñado en seguir reteniendo a Sona en este lugar contra su voluntad… no me importaría continuar en este momento…-

Durante unos segundos, Jiggur se quedaba en silencio, mirando a su hija menor, observando la mirada decidida de ella, tan firma incluso estando lastimada, por lo que simplemente bufo un suspiro despectivo

-cómo puedes ver mocoso, estoy mal herido, no tengo tiempo para perder preocupándome de más por una niña caprichosa, si ella no quiere estar en casa de su padre, no puedo hacer nada para detenerla…- contestaba el, haciendo que los ojos de Sona brillasen

-papá…- susurro ella sin poder ocultar la alegría de su rostro, una que se debilito parcialmente al sentir la mirada expectante de su progenitor sobre ella

-parece que finalmente entendiste la lección…Sona…-

Era la primera vez, desde que ella tenía memoria, que escuchaba su nombre pronunciado por su padre, dicho sin ningún protocolo entre ambos ni nada que se le pareciese, era la legitima mención y reconocimiento de que el si la veía como su hija, como su querida hija, Sona sonreía amargamente, aquella pregunta desemboco en el recuerdo de aquella charla donde su padre solo estaba buscando hacerle entender una cosa, una sola cosa, tan simple pero tan importante, aun mas viendo que esto mismo, había desembocado en lo que quizás era la mayor muestra de aprecio y lealtad para con ella

-sí, la he aprendido…- contestaba ella caminando poniéndose frente a sus súbditos y amigos -…que yo también dependo de las personas que dependen de mi y que antes que mis súbditos…- ahora ella le dedicaba una mirada a estos quienes la miraban con una sonrisa -…son mis amigos y mi familia…jamás olvidare eso…-

Era cierto, en el pasado para ella la situación no era nada más que un tablero de ajedrez y las personas bajo el mando de ella, sus respectivas piezas, un pensamiento retrogrado como le había dicho su progenitor alguna vez, uno que carecía de valor, porque era precisamente aquellos lazos que ella en un momento rechazo los que hicieron que sus súbditos y amigos se jugasen un todo o nada por volver a estar con ella

Una lección que no olvidaría jamás en la vida

Quizás era el cansancio, quizás eran las contusiones cerebrales causadas por los golpes, pero el mirando aquella escena de los súbditos de su hija, no pudo evitar superponer el recuerdo de sus antiguos camaradas y el de su líder sobre la imagen de aquellos chicos

El suspiraba sintiéndose en paz de cierta manera

… _un futuro brillante será construido por la nueva generación…_

-Antonietta…- ordenaba el peli negro con fuerza en su voz, recuperando su típico temple -…lleva a estos chicos al mundo humano…- tras ordenar eso el miraba a su hija mayor -…Serafall, contacta a los doctores, mis heridas requieren atención… Las tuyas también Hyodo Issei…-

Un tanto contrariada la peli negra aceptaba la orden de su amo, comenzando a reunir a los chicos alrededor de ella, haciéndolos desaparecer en un haz de luz, no sin que antes su hija y su futuro yerno se despidiesen de el en silencio, dejando a los dos Sitri y a Marmaduke solos en ese helado lugar

-Serafall…sabias que todo esto terminaría así ¿no es así?...- preguntaba el peli negro, para él no era una sorpresa que la autora intelectual de aquella demente operación suicida por parte de aquellos adolescentes, era ella

La Sitri sonreía divertida

-bueno, siempre hablabas de que Sona tan tenía que aprender su lección, pero tú también necesitabas una pequeña lección sobre humildad padre…- tras decir eso, ella tocaba el brazo derecho de este mirándolo con seriedad -…no pensé que lo llevarías tan lejos…-

-sigues siendo una mocosa irreverente…- contestaba el peli negro escupiendo al piso -…pero bueno, ciertamente esto me hizo quitarme un peso de encima, tuviste suerte Serafall…-

-sí, la tuve…- contestaba ella con seriedad -…pero no hubiese hecho algo tan arriesgado si no confiase en Issei-kun y los demás…-

Jiggur se levantaba por su propia cuenta, dando unos pasos al frente para mirar aquella luna que se erigía sobre el destrozado castillo, un disparador de recuerdos y viejos anhelos de él

-creo que es hora de dar paso a la nueva generación…- murmuraba el pensando de manera algo jovial que si, su hija tenía muchos de los defectos de él que tanto lo enmarcaron en el pasado, pero también tenía muchas cualidades tanto suyas, como de su líder -…el futuro del Clan Sitri está en buenas manos….-

Aquel lugar que hacía de tumba simbólica, fue el lugar donde el pudo contemplar que habían cosas que incluso el con su magna longevidad tenía que aprender de mano de los más jóvenes

Ese era el final de su historia… y estaba satisfecho

 **he estado esperando este momento**

 **capitulo final**

 **notas de autor**

bueno, finalizo el grueso de la historia como tal, que ocurrio despues y los demas vacios que hay en la trama la cual los mas despiertos deben estar trastabillando en sus mentes los resolvere en el epilogo, junto con el cual subire el primer cap del fic ganador de las encuestas, antes que nada, como siempre, agradecerles a ustedes por haberme seguido todo este tiempo, para mi escribir para ustedes fue un honor y un deleite, en serio, solo espero de todo corazon que la historia como tal les haya gustado, con eso me sentire satisfecho

...

...

...

¡pero si falta el epilogo cabron hijo de puta!... girtan desde el publico

-¡a putear a tu puta madre, ya dije que lo subire!

-¡entonces no hables como si este fuese el puto final!

-¡pero si lo es!-

-¡vete a la mierdaaaaaaaaaa!

...

...

...

...

(agradecimientos al tercer elegido envidioso, que la luz de sus barras bravas iluminen vuestro camino)


	14. Epilogo

**aun cuando en su contra estén sus amigos cercanos, sus posiciones sociales, sus reputaciones y muchos mas, ambos lucharan por mantener su secreto y estar juntos ¿pero por cuanto tiempo esto lograra ser asi? ¿ _que siento cada que me llamas por mi nombre? que hasta mi nombre se escucha especial_ ... Issei x Sona**

 **descargo de responsabilidad, sigo pensando que las mejores tetas del anime las tiene Akeno Himejima y que el café americano es Ambrosia, con esto me limpio las manos**

 **descargo de responsabilidad #2, apelare al hecho de haber tenido fiebre cuando confundi a Rylei sama con una mujer**

 **SHINJIESBOSTERO: es cierto hermano, otra que se nos va, esta vez en este fandom pasando a los grandes junto a Shinigami warrior, debo decir que es cierto, ha sido una trayectoria interesante a uno de los pasatiempos mas extraños e hilarantes a los que se puede tener, y realmente no hace falta decir mucho, como el patriarca y el Beta de hace ya tanto tiempo todo ha sido dicho mientras discutimos ideas y demas hermano, solo queda decir gracias por el apoyo al tema...y si, ¡que viva el patriarcado!**

 **BRAYAN ROJAS: para cuando me salga de los huevos**

 **EXEDRIO: jajajaja gracias, gracias, s, ya alguien tiene que quitarle esa prepotencia por ser el unico nobel literario a ese anciano de Gabriel Garcia Marquez (bustercall... el ya esta muerto)... oh, vaya, que incomodo**

 **NUAJAVA: vamos, si se paso despues, no se puede pedir mayor cosa, y bueno, al publico toca cumplirle por lo que aqui esta**

 **WABEOFTHEJAEGERS: Wabe van a matar a tu novia tambien en el manga, en lo ultimo que deberias preocuparte es en los hijos de alguien mas**

 **BLUEZANGETSU: hombre bluezangetsu, aca esta el epilogo, espero sea de tu agrado**

 **DARKSDRAGON: ya siendo la ultima vez que publico algo de este fic... creo que ya es hora de decirte que no eres precisamente muy brillante para notar cuando alguien te esta tomando del pelo compañero**

 **ELPRIMORDIAL: jojojojo, excelente, alguien que agarro la ultima referencia del fic, me alegra saber que hay mas gente que ha leido completo el lost canvas, a mis brazos hermano y no, esto noe s un trabajo es un pasatiempo, por que me iria de vacaciones? total si se me viene al cuento simplemente dejo esto y ya, sin decir nada :v :v :v**

 **HYODOLUCIFERSAMA: joder, primero que todo, gracias, me alegra que la gente resalte esta clase de detalles que uno se mata pensando para la trama, es realmente motivante eso, y de lo otro... joder, pense que solo Roy4 llegaba a esa clase de conclusiones y celebraciones, interesante debo decir, y no te preocupes, viene mas de tragedia en camino**

 **RYIHEI: aqui esta**

 **ERENDIR: no chico no, ya te lo ganaron, era del lost canvas la parte del inicio y segundo, esto cada vez me da mas miedo... espero no tenerte por facebok...ohhhh noooooo...**

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTT: gracias hermano me alegra que te haya encantado como te gusto**

 **RAYHACHIBI: lo siento hijo mio, yo tambien sigo sufriendo por la perdida del jardinero pecador...interesante forma de convertir un titulo que claramente expresaba lo oscuro y complejo de la trama... en algo que puede ser la parodia de alguna pelicula porno**

 **SPARK: gracias chico, me alegra saber que me tienes en tan alta estima, y obvio siermpre estoy al tanto de los trabajos del maestro Aerth... siempre olvido como se escribe bien eso, es un problema serio**

 **He estado esperando por este momento**

 **Epilogo**

TINK

El sonido de la copa de cristal siendo posada suavemente sobre la mesa al lado del trono era lo único que hacía eco en el amplio salón recién reconstruido, al parecer mientras el había estado encargándose de su asunto personal, su hogar literalmente se había convertido en un campo de guerra, le pareció impresionante la destrucción causada a su alrededor tan pronto estuvo en condiciones de volver a su casa

Aun así poco eso le molestaba, dinero no era ningún problema para el, por lo que la reconstrucción de su casa fue más un tiempo para pensar las cosas desde otras perspectivas, visitando lugares que hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de visitar, recorriendo lugares que no había visto antes, en fin, todo aquello que le alimentase respecto a su nueva forma de mirar las cosas en torno a su hija menor

Llevado por esos pensamientos miraba al lado de la copa un círculo mágico en un papel, desde hacía tiempo Serafall le hacía llegar estos enviados por Sona, a manera particular de imitar lo que en el mundo humano sería una llamada por celular, por alguna extraña razón su hija menor ahora parecía un poco más empecinada en saber sobre cómo estaba su proceder y bienestar diario

-niña, esto no es necesario…-

Susurraba el para si mismo, no necesitaba de esa clase de gestos, sin embargo, tampoco era que le molestase que su hija recordase de vez en cuando que tenía padre, estando un tanto sumido en aquellos pensamientos no puso mucha atención cuando la puerta del salón de su trono se abria de la mano de Antonieta

-Lord Sitri, tiene una visita…-

El peli negro levantaba su ceja un tanto intrigado, eran pocas las veces que Antonieta dejaba pasar a alguien así como así al salón del trono

-que pase…- contestaba este con su mirada afilada sobre su sirvienta, esta sin inmutarse hacia una avenía, haciéndole el gesto a su invitado para que pasase, del corredor, aparecía un hombre de cabello rojo lacio hasta su espalda, una barba arreglada y smoking de color blanco y camisa negra, el Sitri bufaba un suspiro por lo bajo

-¿a qué debo el honor de su visita, Lord Gremory?...-

El peli rojo por su parte sonreía cerrando los ojos, como si le pareciera cómico el tema

-por favor Jiggur, ¿desde cuándo te hiciste tan tosco con los viejos amigos?...- ante la pregunta el peli negro torcía su gesto en una sonrisa demasiado sutil para ser notada por quienes no lo conocían

-hace un tiempo Hugo, aun así es un placer verte, debo decir, que estas visitas casuales ya se habían borrado casi por completo de mi memoria…-

-jeh, eres un hombre ocupado lo se… el peli rojo acercándose al trono -…pero bueno, ¿Qué te parece si discutimos los asuntos que nos competen en otra parte? Digo, hace un tiempo que no nos reunimos a charlar como en los viejos tiempos…- ahora el peli rojo enfocaba el guante de cuero del brazo derecho del peli negro, el sabía perfectamente que no había nada más que una prótesis de hielo en esa parte -….después de todo, hay un tema importante que nos compete…-

A Jiggur Sitri no se le escapaba el enfoque del Gremory sobre su brazo perdido, por la intensidad de su mirada y las palabras dichas, era obvio que el peli rojo quería discutir los hechos acontecidos hacia un tiempo

-entendido…- se levantaba el peli negro del trono, bajando por las escaleras de este hasta estar al lado de su compañero de viejas andanzas -…¿A dónde quieres ir Hugo?...-

-conozco un buen lugar en el mundo humano para charlar en buen ambiente…- contestaba el peli rojo, dando la pauta para que ambos caminasen hacia la salida del salón del trono, no sin que antes una ráfaga morada apareciese de la nada materializándose frente a ambos como el caballero negro al servicio del peli negro

-si va a salir al mundo humano permítame acompañarlo mi señor…- solicitaba el caballero negro, haciendo que Jiggur asintiese mientras que Hugo se acomodaba levemente el cuello

-creo que destacaras un poco con esa armadura…- decía el peli rojo -…¿no tienes algo que te haga pasar un tanto más desapercibido?...-

-lo siento…- como respuesta Marmaduke se quitaba su yelmo revelando en el interior de su armadura nada mas una flama morada -…como puede ver, soy un espíritu de la venganza, no puedo tomar otra forma sin comprometer mi existencia…-

Ante eso el pelirrojo simplemente suspiraba

-bueno, acompáñanos, en caso de cualquier cosa tomare las medidas pertinentes para cualquier emergencia…- sin más, los tres desaparecían en un círculo mágico para dirigirse al punto de encuentro que planteaba el patriarca actual de la casa Gremory

* * *

Poco despues ya se encontraba el trio de hombres de particular apariencia en el lugar donde quería el Gremory que se discutiese el tema en cuestión, para Jiggur Sitri quien no había pisado el mundo humano en bastante tiempo fuera de para llevarse a su hija a su casa el cambio respecto al ofrecimiento de servicios y comida lo había tomado por sorpresa

-no espere que nos trajeses a un lugar tan… extravagante…- hablaba el peli negro a su viejo amigo, los tres en ese momento se encontraban sentados en unas amobladas sillas alrededor de una mesa con tres embaces de cerveza y al lado de ellos

-¿desean algo más chicos?...- preguntaba una mujer en sus veinte años con un top blanco con el icono de "Hooters" y una pantaloneta short de color naranja

-querida, tráeme tres porciones de alas de pollo…- le decía el pelirrojo colocando un billete dentro del short de la chica por la cintura, esta le guiñaba el ojo para luego retirarse -… vamos Jiggur es buen ambiente, no te puedes quejar…-

-Lord Sitri, estoy de acuerdo con Lord Gremory en eso…- agregaba el espíritu de la venganza alzando el envase mirándolo curioso, era obvio que el ya no era de ingerir alimentos o bebidas por lo que esta le causaba algo de intriga a el

-supongo que tienes razón…- finalizaba el Sitri a ese tema suspirando y dándole un trago a su bebida liberando un bostezo cuando reposaba el envase en la mesa -… supongo que esto es para tratar el tema de nuestras ¿hijas no es así?...-

-correcto…- respondía el peli rojo -… como bien ya sabes mejor que nadie…- decía el peli rojo señalando el muñón de hielo del peli negro -… hubo entre nuestras hijas un pequeño… llámemelo "altercado" por cuestiones sentimentales con el chico Issei que bueno, ya tuviste tu encuentro y opinión sobre el…-

-correcto…- respondía el peli negro moviendo sus dedos de hielo para demostrar que no estaba físicamente comprometido o vulnerable -… ¿el punto al que quieres llegar es…?-

-que quiero disculparme contigo en nombre del Clan Gremory…- comenzo el peli rojo con un tono serio bastante marcado -… mi hija cometió un terrible error con su peon Hyodo Issei, no supo diferenciar sus sentimientos de su deber haciendo que se generara el conflicto interno que desemboco en la pérdida de su brazo derecho…. Si quiere una compensación por esto, estoy mas que dispuesto a cumplir con cualquier petición que haga en este momento…-

El peli negro en silencio cerraba sus ojos dándole otro trago a su bebida

-siendo así… yo también debo disculparme en nombre del Clan Sitri…- comenzaba el abriendo sus ojos mirando con cierta comprensión a su amigo de toda la vida -… fue mi hija quien de manera irrespetuosa se metió en los asuntos del clan de tu hija de la manera más irresponsable posible, todo esto se podía haber evitado si ella hubiese sido honesta con Rias desde el principio sobre sus sentimientos y los de Issei kun…- Lord Gremory alzaba una ceja ante el prefijo con el que su camarada hacía referencia del dragón rojo -… eso fue lo que degenero en todo lo que degenero , el que tu hija tuviese ese episodio con el poder del dragón rojo fue también culpa de eso…- tras decir eso el peli negro suspiraba -…Sona es mi viva imagen cuando era más joven e inexperto… no ayuda el que tomase tan irresponsable decisión hace unos meses…-

-¿y esa decisión fue?...- preguntaba el peli rojo intrigado tomando de su bebida

\- cuando mi hija cancelo su compromiso con la familia Barbatos no lo hizo por que quisiera tener la libertad de escoger a su pareja, si no porque quería demostrar que sin importar la circunstancia ella se encargaría sola de cualquier problema, siendo así, envié a Marmaduke dono a que la emboscara y la atacase al punto de herirla… - el peli negro sentía la incrédula e incómoda mirada del Gremory sobre el ante tal acto -…quería que aprendiese la lección de que hay muchas cosas en las que ella sola solamente terminara fracasando y muriendo en el peor de los casos…-

Hugo Gremory aun incrédulo por el sádico proceder de su colega solamente se limitaba a mirar como este continuaba tomando de la manera más natural

-naturalmente cuando intervino Issei kun la tarea de Marmaduke dono había terminado, curiosamente algo tan simple como eso se convirtió en todo esto que ocurrió hasta la fecha, supongo que este brazo que ya no esta es un castigo más que apropiado para mi arrogancia…-

Sin mucho mas que decir sobre ese tema, ambos adultos continuaban bebiendo en silencio, hasta que llegaban tres chicas del lugar con sus porciones de alas de pollo

-adelante… coman…- decían las tres mientras posaban de manera sugestiva a la vez que servían los platos de comida, una de ellas al terminar sacaba un papel con esfero anotando un numero dejándolo en la mano del caballero negro, los tres hombres miraban un tanto extrañados a la chica quien simplemente le guiñaba el ojo al espíritu de la venganza

-me gustan los chicos grandes y misteriosos… llámame luego cariño…- sin más, las tres se retiraban dejando en el lugar a ambos líderes de Clan quienes miraban curioso al caballero negro mirando el número de celular

-no todos los días ves a una chica darle su número de celular a un espíritu de la venganza…- murmuraba Lord Gremory tomando una de las alas mordiéndola

-cierto…- agregaba Jiggur Sitri sin poder quitar su cara de impresión tipo WTF al ver lo que acababa de ver, por su parte el sujeto en armadura tras mirar fijamente el número de celular durante unos segundos procedía a guardar este en uno de los compartimientos de su armadura, mientras humo comenzaba a salir de los compartimientos de su Yelmo y parte de los pómulos de este ganaban un tinte rojo

-por cierto Hugo…- comenzaba Jiggur comiendo el Sitri un tanto inquieto -…¿supongo que también te enteraste de lo que ocurrió hace dos meses con nuestras hijas no?...-

El peli rojo asentía

-supongo que también debería disculparme por eso en nombre de los Gremory…-

-lo mismo…- contestaba Jiggur ya comiendo en calma -…me disculpo formalmente en nombre del Clan Sitri…- tras darle una probada a su comida el suspiraba -…bueno, supongo que el tema de los Clanes ya quedo salvaguardado, lo mejor fue que ellas resolviesen sus problemas como Rias y como Sona como ellas mejor lo creyesen…-

-si tu lo dices…pero creo que se les fue la mano….-

* * *

En efecto, tras la derrota del Wybern de Invierno, el regreso a casa de Issei y de Sona, y la reunión de ambas familias, era normal que Sona y Rias ya no pudiesen volver a llevarse como antes, durante un tiempo ninguna de las dos se dirigió palabra alguna, esta situación por supuesto no era ajeno para sus sirvientes, pero ellos no tenían rencores entre ellos por lo que las cosas no se sentían tan extrañas

Hasta ese día

( _Inserte Sean Biggs, Topic y Akon – Never Gonna Get It)_

Ambos clanes en su totalidad se encontraban reunidos en el sótano de la casa de Issei, lugar donde para ese día en especial se había dispuesto de un elemento deportivo mediante el cual ambas chicas limarían diferencias, esta vez, no se trataría de un juego de quemados o un enfrentamiento de a dos en un partido de Tenis, no

Las cosas se iban a arreglar en un ring de Boxeo

-¿soy el único que cree que esto es una muy mala idea?...- preguntaba Kiba un tanto inquieto al ver cómo sin ninguna clase de miramiento o de duda ambas chicas se acomodaban respectivamente en sus esquinas

-obviamente no…- contestaba Xenovia -… pero ambas no se han hablado en tiempo y se deben detestar a muerte, un enfrentamiento a golpes entre ambas sin magia de por medio puede que sea lo que necesitan para desahogarse…-

Era obvio que ambas como tenían que compartirla custodia de la ciudad, tenían que limar sus diferencias, al menos lo suficiente como para poder pensar en su deber antes que en el odio que Rias le tenía a Sona y en el resentimiento que le tenía Sona a Rias por todo lo que había pasado Issei en el tiempo que ella estuvo en mansión de su padre

Por supuesto los pobres chicos ajenos a la pelea no tenían ninguna forma de escapar o de detener a sus respectivas líderes por lo que bueno, a cada uno simplemente les correspondía estar de la esquina de su respectiva líder

Saji haciendo de entrenador y aguador de su líder se acercaba a la esquina de ella, el era de los menos entusiastas con lo que iba a ocurrir, pero no le quedaba de otra más que colaborar, más cuando la peli negra se lo había pedido no como líder de clan, si no como amiga

-Kaicho, recuerde, brazos en alto, flexione rodillas y por lo que más quiera, no se deje llevar…- decía el pelo rubio sin poder creer que le estaba pasando un protector bucal a su líder y esta lo recibía gustosa

-tranquilo Saji…- contestaba la peli negra poniéndose el protector bucal, única medida de protección que ambas habían permitido para ese interesante "sparring amistoso" -…entiendo el resentimiento que Rias tiene contra mí, por lo que creo que esta es la mejor manera de liberar estrés para ella… y para mi…- sin mucho más que decir sobre eso, la peli negra le pasaba sus lentes a su peón poniéndose un trozo de esparadrapo en su mejilla -…gracias por la ayuda, te compensare por esto luego…-

Si, desde aquella tarde donde su líder y su mejor amigo ya recuperados se habían tomado la molestia de hablar con él, de cierta manera la relación amo – sirviente de ambos había cambiado de manera interesante

 _-vaya, debo decir, que escuchar esto de esta manera por ambos es algo un tanto más difícil de creer… por más que haya pasado todo lo que paso…- contestaba el pelo rubio cruzado de brazos ladeando la cabeza levemente incomodo ante la imagen frente a el_

 _La de su líder y mejor amigo tomados de la mano, hablándole a el_

 _-pues si… sé que es raro para todos, pero Sona es mi novia…¿curioso los giros que da la vida no?...- preguntaba Issei apretando la palma de esta_

 _-supongo que si…- contestaba Saji incomodo ante esa vista -…de hecho uno pensaría que ustedes dos serían las últimas personas que serían pareja…-_

 _-Saji…- ahora quien hablaba era Sona, con un tono tan amable pero a la vez tan serio como podía -… soy consciente de los sentimientos que tenías hacia mi pese a que siempre lo tuviste en secreto…te veo como a un gran chico y un excelente partido para cualquier chica que te conociese, pero actualmente la única persona que tiene ese espacio especial en mi corazón es Issei… espero esto no cambie tu percepción sobre mi o nuestros compañeros…-_

 _Si, desde que ella había vuelto al mundo humano parte de su carácter para con sus sirvientes se había ablandado bastante, ahora era más permisiva, mas íntima con ellos, los había dejado de ver solo como los miembros de su clan y ahora también lo miraba como a esos íntimos amigos con quienes compartir cosas, incluyéndolo a el_

 _Por eso al dragón de la prisión se le hacía ciertamente algo hilarante el tema, ya que Sona no era la única cuya vida amorosa había tomado forma en el anonimato de la vida diaria_

… _.Días atrás…_

 _Una de tantas noches tras haber terminado sus deberes con la escuela, el buen peón de los Sitri se daba su merecido descanso en compañía de Momo Hanakai… bueno, llamarlo precisamente descanso no era el termino correcto, más cuando la habitación donde se encontraban era llenada por los sonoros gemidos de esta y el inconfundible aroma de dos cuerpos satisfaciéndose entre ellos_

 _El sonido del retumbe de la cama por parte del rubio quien tenía sujeta a la peli blanca de su cintura mientras el la penetraba estando ella de rodillas y codos en la cama le daba cierta intensidad a la escena, pero no era lo único_

 _-Saji, mi turno…-_

 _El buen Saji sabía que habían ciertos amorosos para con el por parte de sus compañeras, de hecho, dos estaban bastante enamoradas de el Momo y Ruruko para ser más precisos, por lo que tras meditar y aceptar el hecho de que su líder y amor platónico jamás le pondría atención, se planteó la siguiente pregunta ¿Qué pasaría si…?_

 _Y bueno, la chica que el rodeaba con su brazo por la cintura a la cual estaba besando y la que se encontraba recibiendo su servicio y placer fueron la respuesta, una buena relación de tres no sonaba nada mal para ninguno de ellos, y de hecho, había funcionado bastante bien durante varios meses_

 _-….-_

 _-….-_

 _-Sobreviviré…- le contestaba el pelo rubio a su líder con su mejor sonrisa, si ella desarrollo una relación en secreto ¿Por qué el no?_

 _Ante la respuesta de su peón la peli negra le sonreía gentilmente_

 _-me alegra escuchar eso…-_

-buena suerte Kaicho…- finalizaba el rubio bajándose del escenario, permitiéndole a ella levantarse para el primer round de lo que sería un encuentro memorable, mucho más cómico siendo que ella iba vestida con una holgada camisa morada, coderas elásticas y sus manos cubiertas con esparadrapos blancos hasta rodearla similarmente como lo haría un guante sin dedos, y sobre su cintura amarrando la camisa y la pantaloneta que llevaba, la bufanda morada con la insignia del clan Sitri

-esa hora Rias…- murmuraba la peli negra mirando a su contrincante acercarse, la mirada de ella no auguraba ninguna buena intensión pese a acercarse con una sonrisa

Rias Gremory por su parte iba vestida con su camisa de la escuela desabotonada hasta los dos últimos botones dejando salir por la apertura de esta su brazo derecho revelando su top rojo que llegaba hasta el nacimiento de su abdomen, ella por su parte si llevaba una falda y en ese momento Akeno con una gota de sudor cayendo por su mejilla retiraba la capa de color rojo estilo campeón del mundo que ella había llevado cuando entro

-Sona…. Aun te sigo viendo como mi mejor amiga… - decía la peli roja pasándose el pulgar por su nariz como gesto desafiante en el centro de la arena -…pero no te puedo perdonar que te hayas robado al chico al que yo amaba…-

Por su parte la peli negra sonreía divertida

-qué curioso…- contestaba está cruzándose de brazos -… en este momento debería disculparme o algo así, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en cómo torturaste a MI NOVIO solamente por no aguantarse tus caprichos…-

Sona obviamente era consciente de la condición de Rias en ese momento, pero nada le valía para lo que había pasado Issei en el tiempo en el que ella no pudo cuidar de el

Un tic nervioso comenzaba a hacer temblar la ceja de Rias, ese comentario era gasolina para el fuego

-¿Tu novio?...- preguntaba ella molesta sintiendo la ira crecer al escuchar eso de los labios de ella

-¡Sí!¡Mi novio!...- contestaba desafiante Sona -…¡¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto Rias?...-

-¡Gata ladrona!…-

-¡tetona arrogante!…-

-¡amargada estreñida!...-

-¡Furcia!...-

-¡Rata asquerosa!...-

SMAASSSSHHHHH

El primer golpe había sido lanzado, un poderoso derechazo que hizo eco por todo el lugar pausando toda actividad, permitiendo que sonara audiblemente el sonido de un objeto pequeño y duro cayendo justo antes de un leve goteo

-oh Dios….- murmuro Issei sin poder creer lo que veía

-ok, quizás esto es muy mala idea…- decía Tsubaki sudando grueso al ver lo que acababa de ocurrir

Sona Sitri en medio de un arrebato de iré sin mediar nada había acertado un poderoso puño justo en la parte superior de la mandíbula en toda la boca, por lo que la fuerza del golpe sumada a que la boca estuviese parcialmente abierta desemboco en que el impacto fuese suficiente para cortar el labio de Rias y tumbar su diente canino inferior derecho

Obviamente Sona estaba estática, definitivamente ese puño no fue una buena idea, un pensamiento que tomo mucha más fuerza al ver a Rias sin poder creerlo, sintiendo el fuerte calor de su labio roto y mirando a la causante de este no pudo evitar sentir una rabia desmedida crecer así como pese a bloquear todo su poder mágico, parte del poder de la destrucción destilaba de sus poros

La pelea fue bastante intensa y salvaje pese a no contar con nada de magia, pese a tratarse nada mas de dos mujeres dándose de a piñas que puede ser uno de los espectáculos más peligrosos que se pueda presenciar en la vida… basta con resumir la pelea en que fue un completo ojo por ojo, diente por diente…

* * *

\- furcia…- murmuraba Rias con su cara hinchada y cuerpo moreteado, recostando su cabeza sobre Akeno quien simplemente pasaba unos cuantos paños tibios sobre la piel lastimada, una de las condiciones para que los súbditos de ambos clanes permitiesen esa batalla, era que Asia no las curaría por ser tan cabeza huecas, condición que ambas aceptaron gustosamente y ahora estaban asumiendo las consecuencias

-lo serás tu…- murmuraba Sona en el otro sofá, siendo tratada igualmente pero por Tsubaki cuya expresión era similar a la de la sacerdotisa del trueno, ninguno estaba contento con lo que había tenido lugar hacia unas horas

Eran palabras algo despectiva, pero ya no llevaban tanta fuerza, de hecho el objetivo se había cumplido, ambas habían desahogado su desprecio y bajado la presión entre ambas a punta de golpes, por lo que ahora lo que quedaba era el dolor, el cansancio pero aun así un cierto deje de paz, esto en parte gracias a que Issei ahora ya no peligraba de muerte por su Sacred Gear

-Sona…- murmuraba Rias recostada sobre Akeno

-¿Si?...- contestaba la Sitri sin poder voltear a mirar

-¿Cómo le hacia tu hermana para conseguir siempre la firma de Onii sama cuando necesitabas un certificado de ella y de el?...-

La pregunta no contenía ninguna intensión hostil, era más bien algo para abrir un tema en el cual ambas pudiesen hablar con más calma, Sona lo pensaba con detenimiento, ahora que lo pensaba, nunca supo cómo era que su hermana siempre persuadía a Sirzech Lucifer para seguirle el juego con los permisos y demás que ella pedía como por ejemplo el del castigo de Issei

-para serte honesta… nunca lo supe….- contestaba Sona haciendo un gesto adolorido al recibir el toque del alcohol sobre su mejilla cortada -…quizás ambos sabían lo que hacían a un nivel que nosotras no sabemos…-

Ambas se quedaron pensativas, ¿Qué clase de relación tendrían sus respectivos hermanos mayores para tenerse tanta confianza? Su amistad realmente tenía que ser una de las más fuertes jamás conocidas, quizás ambas debería tomar ejemplo de ellos, al menos coincidían en eso mentalmente

….

-Sirzech chan ¿me firmas esta solicitud de presupuesto para la investigación de tecnología que permita emular el cetro de poder Zaphiro de Mahou Shoujo Milky Spiral Seven Alternative?...- preguntaba jocosa la demonio más poderosa sentada junto a su amigo desde los tiempos de la gran guerra

-Seeeerafaaallll…- contestaba un semi tambaleante Sirzech con una sonrisa de tonto en su rostro y una cerveza de considerable tamaño en su mano -…sabes que noo puedo firmar algo así…-

Ambos demonios de elite se encontraban actualmente en un pequeño bar del inframundo, lugar de reunión informal de ellos para hablar de muchos de los temas más importantes que les competía, sus posiciones, negocios futuros, temáticas de la guerra actual, el más importante de todos estos, sus hermanas

Actualmente el tema de discusión era un pequeño experimento de la Sitri mayor el cual requería del permiso de su queridísimo amigo

-Vamos Sirzech chan mira…- decía está sacando un modelo que ella había hecho a mano en un papel de servilleta -…¿no es lindo?...-

-…Es muyyy lindo…- contestaba el peli rojo mirando un tanto borroso -…peroooo noooooo…-

Si, Serafall era consciente de que a diferencia de ella, Sirzech no era precisamente el demonio con la mayor tolerancia al alcohol sobre la faz de la tierra, de hecho, ella podría tomar con Sona y esta duraría más tiempo lucida que el Satán de cabello rojo, pero parecía que la situación requería un leve empujoncito mas

-vamos…- decía esta con una voz melosa pegándose contra el peli rojo rodeando el brazo de este con su ser presionando sus enormes y mullidos senos contra este -…si me haces este favor…- mientras decía eso, ella tomaba la mano del peli rojo extendiendo su palma la cual ella rascaba con su dedo índice -… puedo convencer a Grayfia chan de que los tres pasemos un muuuuy agradable rato… ya sabes…. Como hace unos cuantos siglos…-

Tras unos segundos pensando, el peli rojo meditaba el tema, definitivamente la idea le estaba gustando… que le estaba gustando…¡le estaba encantando! La clara señal con eso era su pantalón con nariz

-¿aun tienes tu traje de Pocahontas?...- preguntaba curioso el peli rojo de reojo, como respuesta la peli negra se separaba levemente de el para luego ser cubierta por un círculo mágico el cual cambiaba su traje de chica mágica, a uno con un taparrabo y una diadema indígena, como respuesta a eso el peli rojo materializaba en su mano un sombrero vaquero con una mano y firmaba la solicitud con la otra -….Yeehaaawwww-

…..

Ninguna de las dos hermanas menores jamás se enteraría de esa clase de verdad por parte de sus hermanos mayores

-Tsubaki…- murmuraba Sona con su cabeza recostada en las piernas de su reina siendo curada de sus heridas

-¿Si Kaicho?...- preguntaba con genuino interés la Reina Sitri

-¿debes estar pensando que todo esto que ha estado ocurriendo es estúpido no?...- preguntaba ella con un deje divertido -…debes pensar que soy una tonta…-

Tsubaki solamente podía abrir sus ojos a más no poder ante ese comentario, sin embargo, su impresión rápidamente se convirtió en una certeza relajante, quizás eso era porque finalmente su líder también la comenzaba a ver como a una confidente…

…Además de eso…

 _-Quizás esto en parte fue culpa de nosotros también…- hablaba Kiba sentado con sus brazos atrás en su espalda escuchando unos leves pasos de tacón rodeándolo -…quizás los descuidamos demasiado…-_

 _-vamos, eso solo fue un entero problema de confianza para con nosotros de parte de ese par…- contestaba Tsubaki agitando levemente una fusta de caballo_

 _-cierto, pero de haberles permitido entender que a nosotros solo nos interesa la felicidad de ellos pudiese que las cosas hubiesen tomado otro rumbo, no era necesario que guardaran su noviazgo así…- continuaba Kiba acomodándose un poco, las esposas felpudas pese a lo que quisieran hacer creer eran incomodas_

 _-pues nosotros también tenemos nuestra relación en secreto…- contestaba Tsubaki divertida acercándose a una caja donde había una serie de "interesantes" objetos para usar -…supongo que pasamos mucho por debajo del radar de todos ante el comportamiento extraño de Issei kun y de Kaicho…-_

 _Ambos solamente podían reír por lo bajo, era divertido pensar en que ni el héroe de los niños ni la heredera del Clan Sitri jamás se enteraron de que estaban ocurriendo tantas cosas con tanta gente a su alrededor, para ellos no era un secreto lo de Saji y las otras chicas como para ellos no era un secreto lo de ambos_

 _lo que si era un secreto de Tsubaki para todo el mundo… eran sus particulares gustos_

 _-bueno, supongo que cada quien tiene su mundo…- murmuraba Tsubaki tomando una bola silenciadora con cinta preparándose para ponérsela al peli rubio quien se encontraba sentado en una silla desnudo atado con grilletes felpudos, el no podía ver nada porque estaba con sus ojos vendados por una tela negra -…bueno querido, prepárate, porque lo que viene te hará te hará tocar el cielo…-_

 _Kiba por su parte sonreía, el no era de tenerle mucho gusto a esa clase de juegos habiéndolos conocido de primera mano al ver la colección de estos "juguetes" que tenía la reina de su clan, sin embargo, la forma en la que la relación estaba siendo llevada por la Reina Sitri le estaba encantando_

 _-siempre dices eso…- contestaba desafiante el rubio -… pero normalmente quien termina rogando por mas… eres tu querida…- atinaba el rubio antes de ser silenciado por la bola en su boca, por su parte Tsubaki quien se encontraba vestida ya con un conjunto de lencería negra de cuero tomaba un juguete más de la caja, una vara plástica tambaleante de treinta centímetros que tenía una serie de esferas de goma en esta, la más pequeña en la punta hasta la más grande en la base, ella movía este curioso artefacto_

 _-no te preocupes…- susurraba ella sonriendo con una malicia insana como pocas veces se le oía -… esta vez vengo con un arma secreta…-_

 _Ante eso el caballero de Gremory no podía evitar sentir una pizca de terror pero más que todo una enorme excitación_

-Si Kaicho, en efecto usted es una tonta…- contestaba Tsubaki sonriendo condescendientemente -…pero es nuestra tonta líder…-

Si, definitivamente era muy refrescante ver el cambio algo mas positivo de actitud de la chica que la invito en su momento a ser parte de su familia por lo que simplemente agradecía por lo bajo todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora…. Con sus altos y bajos como todos los que se habían presentado hasta ahora

-ick…- gruñía la Sitri sintiendo el toque del alcohol sobre su ceha

Incluyendo esa clase de altercados que se podían dar por mero capricho de ambas líderes de Clan

* * *

-Kaicho… buenos Dias…-

Un nuevo año escolar empezaba en la Academia Kuoh y al haberse graduado las grandes Onee samas del lugar así como Tsubaki, el mando del club de ocultismo de la escuela quedo a manera algo jocosa para Asia Argento siendo que Rias creía que ella era la opción más acertada para reemplazar el cargo que ella tuvo alguna vez en esa escuela, por su parte el concejo estudiantil habia pasado a manos de….

-Buenos Dias…- contestaba cortésmente Yura a su compañera mientras seguía ojeando el álbum de recortes y de fotografías que se había estado armando hasta la fecha sobre lo ocurrido durante el último año, mirando con especial gracia lo que podría haber sido una portada de evento deportivo de la batalla entre Rias y Sona recordando aquellos días donde la relación entre ambos clanes estuvo algo tensa, pero no tanto como cuando Issei era el chivo expiatorio de la relación oculta más controversial de la escuela

Un tanto divertida ella se recostaba contra su silla mirando por la ventana, con el final del segundo curso al parecer muchas cosas irían a cambiar, principalmente por que ahora ella tendría que velar por el control de la escuela junto a Asia, Sona y Rias obviamente continuarían manejando las cosas tras bambalinas pero de cierta manera el peso de la nueva responsabilidad le parecía un tanto inquietante

Eso si, conforme mas miraba a las fotos, ver las que tenían en estas de protagonistas a el tarado con el dragón rojo y su líder le traían recuerdos algo desagradables, un mal entendido donde ella fue la principal verdugo de un tipo que a dia de hoy le seguía pareciendo un completo bastardo, pero que hizo todo eso para proteger su relación con una chica que de buenas a primeras, no se podía dar el lujo de tener una relación amorosa tan abiertamente, al darse cuenta de la verdad el cargo de conciencia fue demasiado para ella, nunca se había imaginado a si misma en la posición del Bully de la escuela, pero muy buen trabajo hizo la escuela en si para hacérselo notar

Por que como olvidar todo el alboroto que se armó tras la expulsión de Sona Sitri de la academia así como la degradante partida de Issei orquestada por ellos. El lugar como tal estuvo en un caos moral bastante notable, el concejo estudiantil había pasado a ser visto como un chiste tras tan cruel burla de ellos hacia el estudiantado, una imagen que aun a dia de hoy ella tenía el deber de mejorar y recuperar

-¿un nuevo año eh?...- preguntaba Ruruko mirando a la peli azul quien distraída buscaba algo en los cajones del escritorio de ella

-si… bueno, al menos sabemos que no va a ser tan desastroso como el anterior…-

Con todo lo negativo, ella no podía evitar tras pensar todo en detalle, en tener algo de respeto, resaltando ese "algo" por como el se había jugado su cuello y su reputación a tal nivel por ser el caballero en armadura roja que protegería a la princesa Sitri, era fastidioso notarlo en primera instancia, pero con el pasar del tiempo, lo que había hecho el castaño por la Sitri…

Le generaba cierta envidia por parte de su líder

Si, no podía negar que en el fondo la idea de que un hombre se pusieran tan en la línea por genuino amor, aquello sumando a la galante imagen del castaño en ciertos momentos a destacar el año pasado hacia que ella pensase, que quizás el castaño hubiese sido muy buen partido, feo no era… por lo que si, tal cual

Sin más, ella tomaba un dardo de los de su escritorio y lo arrojaba a la Diana que había en la pared del costado, el dardo iba a parar a una foto que estaba pegada sobre la diana, una foto de Hyodo Issei llena de rayones, insultos y muchos agujeros de varios juegos de acierta al blanco pasado

-perfecto… en la frente…- celebraba victoriosa Yura levantándose a sacar el dardo no sin antes rasgar un tanto la foto arrancándolo

Si bien no podía negar que estaba un tanto celosa de su líder, el desprecio que ella tenía por el imbécil que la hizo quedar tan mal frente a la escuela y frente a si misma bastaba para que ella botara esos sentimientos por la ventana

-¿hoy es también el primer día en la academia Shinzo?...- preguntaba Ruruko dejando caer una gota de sudor ante la sádica sonrisa de la nueva presidenta del concejo estudiantil al sostener ese dardo

-si, así es…- contestaba está recuperando su temple

Después de todo si la historia escolar había acabado ya para algunos, habían otros dos cuya vida estudiantil se desarrollaría lejos de ese lugar

* * *

Era menester reconocer que la academia Shinzo quedaba bastante más lejos que la academia Kuoh, casi al borde de la salida de la ciudad, una escuela con el mismo prestigio a nivel educacional así como con similares doctrinas sobre la disciplina y la puntualidad, por lo que ahora Issei tendría que lidiar con una nueva carga, levantarse más temprano que de costumbre, una tarea que no cumplió muy bien en su primer día

-¡se me hace tarde jodeeeer!-

Gritaba el castaño casi a todo pulmón por las calles de la ciudad, vestido con una chaqueta de color azul oscuro con bordados amarillos y camisa de botones blanca pulcramente abotonada, así como con pantalones del mismo color de su chaqueta

Gracias al acuerdo que se había hecho con la escuela mediante la influencia de Rias, solo basto que el castaño presentase los exámenes finales del curso pasado para que lo aprobasen, esto en base al matoneo constante al que fue sometido durante sus dias en Kuoh, por lo que ahora el podía darse el lujo de decir que era estudiante de último año, justo el último obstáculo antes del gran paso a convertirse en un ronin

Una meta algo lejana si llegaba tarde su primer día… para su buena fortuna aun habían algunos estudiantes entrando también con afanes y otra estudiante que se quedaba cruzada de brazos mirándolo en la entrada de la nueva escuela

Como siempre con su cabello corto negro un tanto las margo que ahora le llegaba hasta el nacimiento de sus hombros, la misma mirada fuerte y sus inconfundibles lentes, lo que era diferente era verla con una chaqueta tipo traje del mismo estilo que la de el y una falda corta de color azul claro siendo coronado esta vestimenta con las pantimedias negras que se perdían en su falda y zapatillas escolares básicas

-llegas tarde…¿tan mal quieres quedar en tu primer día?...- era la genuina pregunta de ella, realmente le molestaba que su pareja llegase tarde en el primer día en la nueva escuela para ambos

A diferencia de con Issei, Sona había sido expulsada por que sus faltas a diferencia de las del castaño eran bastante claras y muy graves infracciones al manual de convivencia estudiantil así como al reglamento básico de la escuela, por lo que apelando al voto de confianza que le dieron las directivas de la escuela, opto por dejar su tercer año inconcluso en Kuoh y mas bien aceptar la carta de recomendación de ellos para ser trasladada a otra escuela

Era obvio que al final ella se pasaría a la misma en la que estaba Issei

-Sona san…- saludaba el castaño alzando su mano llamando de manera un tanto curiosa a la peli negra, lo hacía más divertido el fuerte tono de voz con el que hablaba -…¿Cómo estuvo su fin de semana?...-

La peli negra sonreía por lo bajo un tanto incomoda ante esa frase, para ella era obvio como ambos habían pasado el fin de semana, bajando así la guardia el tiempo suficiente para que Issei finalmente estuviese frente a ella, posando su mano en el muro de la entrada recostándose levemente sobre ella

-repito… llegas tarde Issei… espero que tengas una buena explicación para eso…-

-lo siento…- contestaba el castaño un tanto nervioso -… aun no me acostumbro al nuevo horario…-

-te acostumbraras…- regañaba la peli negra acomodándose los lentes con seriedad -… así tenga que acostumbrarte yo misma levantándote de las orejas todas las mañanas…-

Obviamente el tono sutilmente amenazante con el que le estaba hablando al castaño no era ningún misterio para nadie

-vaya, que fuerte…-

-sí, ¿serán amigos de la infancia o algo así?-

-no sé, pero si es así, pobre tipo, no me imagino los dolores de cabeza que debe producirte que alguien te hable tan estrictamente todos los días…-

Un tanto distraídos por los comentarios de sus compañeros, Issei y Sona se miraban entre si parpadeando varias veces, definitivamente no era una muy buena primera impresión la que estaban dejando en el lugar

Poco importo eso cuando ambos comenzaron a reír por lo bajo, siendo la Sitri la primera en hablar

-¿quieres besarme verdad?...- por su puesto el castaño simplemente sonreía con confianza

-siempre quiero hacerlo…-

Y así, ante la vista de los últimos compañeros que estaban entrando con tal afán que ni les prestaban real atención, ambos compartían su primer momento de intimidad del día en la entrada principal, para luego entrar corriendo como alma que era llevada por el diablo

Si, durante cinco meses las cosas en el mundo mágico aún estaban bastante complicadas, la caída de la Brigada del Chaos y el ascenso de Qlippoth, la batalla actual contra los Dragones malignos entre tantas otras amenazas, pero al menos, en lo personal, las cosas iban bastante bien, Issei seguía siendo el apoyo moral y de combate de su Clan así como Sona había cambiado para mejor tras todo lo aprendido de mano de sus súbditos y amigos del clan de Rias, y la relación actualmente no iba para mal, de hecho, parecía que todo iba para mejor

-me presento… Mi nombre es Hyodo Issei…- escribía el castaño su nombre en el pizarrón, al lado de el

-me presento yo también… Mi nombre es Sona Sitri…- al igual que el castaño, registrando su nombre con tiza en el tablero a la vista de sus nuevos compañeros y el docente de turno

-es un placer conocerlos a todos…- finalizaba el castaño haciendo una leve avenía a sus compañeros, ambos chicos siendo nuevos de último curso eran el tema fuerte a tratar, no era común ver esa clase de traslados a instancias de convertirse en ronin o entrar a la universidad directamente si eran lo suficientemente hábiles

-bien chicos ¿algo que decirles a sus nuevos compañeros?...- preguntaba el profesor interesado en la apariencia y cercanía de ambos chicos

-si yo…- murmuraba una chica alzando la mano -…¿ustedes son amigos cercanos?...- preguntaba esta con curiosidad haciendo que todo el mundo mirase expectante a ambos demonios, estos se limitaban a mirarse un tanto divertidos por la pregunta

-somos pareja…- contestaba Issei sonriente, arrancando un alarido emocionado por la población femenina del salón

-no se, no lo creo…- agregaba un compañero masculino el cual Issei reconoció como uno de los sujetos que lo había visto siendo regañado por Sona -…pareces ser del tipo despreocupado y algo problemático amigo, mientras tu "novia" es mas todo lo contrario, demasiado estricta y recatada para hacer nada… francamente no los veo como pareja, o no al menos al punto donde no seas constantemente regañado por ella…-

Tras una serie de murmuras entre los alumnos del salón parecían haber llegado a una especie de acuerdo

-está bien, digamos que son pareja… ¿cómo les creemos?...- preguntaba otro chico, haciendo que una vena se brotase en la frente del castaño, quien ya estaba preparado por replicarle a la manada de insolentes hasta que la misma Sona tomándolo por sorpresa giraba su rostro besándolo delicadamente en los labios retirándose inmediatamente dejando a todo el grupo estático, o al menos a la gran mayoría quienes con eso ya habían visto que si había algo de intensión

-¡por favor!...- gritaba desde el fondo uno de los más rebeldes del grupo por su apariencia -…¡he sido más apasionado con mi abuela!...-

Un tanto aburrida ante ese comentario, Sona se planteó una solución la cual debería ser más que suficiente para que los dejasen en paz

Todo el mundo quedo boquiabierto incluyendo el mismo profesor quien se obligó a quitarse las gafas al ver lo que estaba haciendo la nueva estudiante, por su parte Issei seguía con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro la cual se debatía entre el gusto, la sorpresa y la neutralidad, no era para menos, su zona baja acababa de ser reclamada por la mano de su novia quien lo agarraba con tal posesividad que el pensaba que ese pedazo de su cuerpo ya no era suyo Aun así, viendo como todos lo miraban con cara de tontos sin poder creer la contundente acción de la peli negra, cosa que para el castaño solo era un señal bastante evidente de algo

-¡órale!...-

Susurraron algunos por lo bajo al ver como ahora quien se giraba casi a modo de película para sujetar a su pareja, era Issei quien tomaba a su chica por la cintura con una mano y con la otra entrelazaba su mano con la de ella devolviendo no con menos pasión que el agarre de ella, el beso que el tanto quería dar por mero placer y que de paso acabaría con la duda en la bola de inútiles que tenía ahora por compañeros de clase

Tras un rato ambos retomaban su distancia, Sona reacomodándose sus lentes con sus ojos cerrados como quien estaba pensando en algo importante y el castaño reacomodándose la zona baja y la camisa

-¿alguna pregunta más?...- desafiaba el castaño sonriente como el solo por la satisfacción de lo hecho recién, más al ver como sus nuevos compañeros negaban todos al unísono

-perfecto…- esta vez era Sona quien respondía con sus dedos en sus lentes y una mirada tan afilada que podía cortar el aire -… porque agradecería que ya no hiciesen más preguntas sobre mi relación sentimental con Issei…-

Todos asentían en silencio como tontos incluyendo el profesor , realmente ella no era partidaria de los espectáculos bochornosos y extravagantes como ese, pero si algo le había enseñado todo lo ocurrido durante su tercer año en Kuoh, era que definitivamente se sentía mejor siendo honesta con ella y con sus sentimientos que ocultándolos de todo el mundo, además de eso, que quizás que se le pegase un poco algunas de las exageradas costumbres de su pareja no era tan malo, de hecho, había cierto encanto en marcar su territorio al frente de todo el mundo, Si, Issei era suyo, tenían una magnífica relación ¿Por qué no disfrutar de ella a lo ancho y alto?

Para los nuevos estudiantes de la academia Shinzo, el futuro parecía ser bastante brillante, difícil si, pero no había nada para que no pudiese solucionarse con el apoyo que ambos se compartían mutuamente

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

bueno, a esta altura ya todo ha quedado dicho y hecho, sin embargo, no me queda mas que principalmente darle mis sinceros agradecimiientos a **SHINJIESBOSTERO** y a **MRNBA** por hacer de beta readers durante todo este tiempo y hacer que se mitigasen la mayor cantidad de errores que pudiese tener el fic, ha sido un placer escribir esta historia que creo que la termine si mal no calculo en 6 meses, no es una mala marca personal, pero bueno, me alegra realmente poder aportar un fic completo para que los lectores que recien lleguen encuentren una historia escrita con ganas que este completa y que les de una buena impresion del fandom, si cumplo con eso, me puedo dar por satisfecho

sin mas que decir, se despide bustercall cerrando la puerta y apagando la luz, muchas gracias a todos y hasta la otra


End file.
